Kate Davis et le projet Dumby
by Hey-ceycey
Summary: Elle le déteste et lui livre une bataille sans merci. Leur petite guerre d'adolescents perturbe la tranquillité du collège Poudlard jusqu'au jour ou un barbu pétillant décide d'y plonger son nez aquilin !
1. Ô joie! C'est la rentrée!

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je poste pour la première fois sur ce site et j'avoue que je nage un peu pour tout comprendre mais bref, voici ma deuxième fic et j'avais envie de voir si elle pouvait marcher ici. J'essaierai de poster régulièrement.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

Ceycey :D

**Kate Davis et le projet Dumby :**

**Résumé :**

Elle le déteste et lui livre une bataille sans merci. Leur petite guerre d'adolescents perturbe la tranquillité du collège Poudlard jusqu'au jour ou un barbu pétillant décide d'y plonger son nez aquilin !

SB/OC

**Chapitre1 : Ô joie! C'est la rentrée!**

Je m'appelle Kate Davis. C'est joli ? Non ! Moi je voulais un « L » dans mon prénom, comme Lena … ma meilleure amie. Je trouve ça plus doux sauf que la douceur, c'est tous sauf moi. Remarque, Lena l'est encore moins et ça ne l'empêche pas de vivre !

J'aime quand mon esprit se met à vagabonder dans les verts pâturages de mon imagination. Imagination que j'affectionne, d'autant plus qu'elle me permet d'échapper à l'annuel discours de ma belle mère.

-Kate ! Tu m'écoutes ?!

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Ah celle là alors ! Toujours ailleurs ! Se plaint-elle.

Je ne me retiens pas de la regarder de travers. Elle le remarque mais n'y prête pas plus attention, elle a l'habitude et dit que ce regard est caractéristique des gens de mon espèce.

-Je te disais donc que tu avais intérêt à te tenir à carreaux cette année ! Hors de question de recevoir encore des lettres du directeur sur ton comportement méprisable ! On a déjà assez honte de toi comme ça !

-Et quand Douglas s'amuse à noyer un 1er année dans les toilettes avec son ami Regulus, là, ça ne vous dérange pas bien sur ! Répliquai-je en colère tandis que le Douglas en question se marre doucement.

La harpie entre dans une colère folle et me montre un visage encore plus laid et effrayant qu'à l'accoutumer !

-Ne parle pas de tes frères comme ça ! Eux au moins ils ne font pas honte à la famille !! Et laisse ce pauvre Regulus tranquille espèce de … de traître à ton sang !!

Je rie devant elle. Complètement débile ce qu'elle dit puisque que je suis de sang mêlé.

Enfin nous entrons dans la gare King's Cross, signe de ma proche libération. Je suis la furie brune à l'allure de vautour et ses deux petits rejetons qui me servent de demi-frère. Nous passons discrètement au travers de la voix 9 ¾ et je me précipite avec joie vers le train !

-A l'année prochaine ! Me lance ma belle mère d'une voix froide.

-Ouais ouais c'est ça ! Marmonnais-je.

Hum ! Si tu savais… J'ai juste le temps de l'entendre dire au revoir à ses fils.

-Et vous mes chéris on se revoit pour les vacances d'octobre !

-Au revoir maman !

-Prend soin de ton frère Douglas.

Une fois dans le train, je cherche un compartiment vide. Mission impossible, je suis encore arrivée en retard. Je me dirige vers le fond et m'arrête devant le dernier compartiment. Je jette un coup d'œil par la vitre avec espoir !

Chouette ! Quelle chance ! Les Maraudeurs au complet ! Les mecs les plus populaires et surtout prétentieux du collège. Célèbres pour leur exploits qui en ont fait rire plus d'un mais qui ont surtout fait perdre des points considérables a leur maisons, mais aussi parce qu'ils sont beaux, drôles, etc… bref ils ne sont par contre, pas du tout célèbre pour leur modestie ! Et c'est bien ça qui me gêne chez eux. Ce que je supporte encore moins ce sont toutes ces groupies hystériques qui leur courent après en gloussant, criant et bavant a tout va, perdant jusqu'à leur dignité et même leur personnalité. Lena et moi nous nous sommes juré de ne jamais devenir une de ces folles. C'est là, je pense, notre particularité.

James Potter, certainement le meneur, est le Roi de la connerie. Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille, porte des lunettes qui cachent partiellement ses yeux couleur noisette. Bizarrement, sur lui, les lunettes ne font pas du tout intello ! Il est grand, poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Bon d'accord, j'avoue qu'il est super mignon !

Il y a aussi Peter Pettigrow. Rien à voir. Joufflu, cheveux châtains sans éclats, yeux marron. Il est ni beau, ni moche. Il passe son temps à suivre ses potes et semble vouer un culte à Potter. Il est bizarre, mais j'aime bien les originaux ! Par contre il est petit, et je n'aime pas les mecs petits !

Le troisième s'appel Remus Lupin, sans doute le seul que j'apprécie. Préfet, sérieux, studieux, gentil et aimable. Mais n'a absolument aucune autorité sur le reste du groupe. Il se contente de les raisonner, des fois ça marche mais c'est rare. Du reste il est plutôt séduisant. J'avoue que moi ce qui me plait chez lui ce sont ces cicatrices (plutôt discrètes) qu'il a sur le visage. En ajoutant son coté mystérieux qu'il cultive très bien, je trouve que ça le rend … intéressant ! Oui c'est le mot. Je meurs d'envie de savoir la cause de ces cicatrices et de percer un jour le mystère Lupin ! Ce mec cache quelque chose c'est sur. On peut ajouter qu'il est de taille moyenne, a des cheveux châtain clair et des yeux noisette parsemés de reflets dorés.

Et le dernier, Sirius Black. Il est beau, c'est indéniable ! Tellement beau qu'il est capable de reconvertir n'importe quel mec, pourtant bien viril, en homosexuel accompli. Mais moi, sa perfection me sort par les yeux !

Il est le plus grand des quatre et on devine parfaitement son corps musclé sous ses vêtements. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombent négligemment sur le visage, ses yeux sont bleus gris et les traits de son visage sont si fins et précis qu'on dirait un dessin sur lequel on aurait gommé toute imperfection. C'est donc dommage, selon moi, qu'il soit si arrogant et fier de lui sinon je l'aurais bien mangé tout cru !

Mais bon, arrêtons là la description de ces crétins, vous pourriez croire qu'ils ont une quelconque importance pour moi !

Dans leur compartiment se trouve également une jeune fille qui lit dans son coin. Un sourire sadique s'affiche sur mes lèvres. J'ouvre la porte coulissante d'un coup sec ce qui attire l'attention des Maraudeurs sur moi. Je décide de les ignorer et passe devant eux en entraînant ma valise qui flotte dangereusement derrière moi. Je la pose dans le porte bagage puis m'assoit en face de la jeune fille, toujours avec mon sourire sadique.

-Salut pétasse ! Dis-je d'une voix froide qui choque mes quatre autres voisins.

La dite pétasse lève vers moi un regard bien énervé, voire méchant, puis affiche le même sourire que moi lorsqu'elle me reconnaît.

-'Lut Connasse !

Les regards consternés des quatre garçons sont maintenant tournés vers elle.

-Bonne vacances ?! Me demande t elle sur le même ton en posant tranquillement son livre sur la banquette.

-Pas très bien. Et toi ?

-Non ! Tu m'as manqué !!!!!!!! S'écrie t elle en me sautant au cou.

J'éclate de rire puis la prend dans mes bras.

-Ah, moi aussi ! Répondis-je en souriant.

Elle rie puis s'installe a coté de moi. J'entends un soupire.

-Z'êtes vraiment bizarres toutes les deux !

-Comment t'as réussi à rentrer là dedans ? Demandais-je à Lena en ignorant Potter.

-Bin quand je suis arrivée leur grosse tête n'était pas encore là. Répond-elle le plus naturellement possible.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Demande un certain Black, un poil contrarié.

-Bin que vous avez la grosse tête, on se demande même comment vous faites pour vous déplacez avec, ça me parait évident non ?! Enfin … Black, je te savais débile mais a ce point quand même ! Lui répondis-je avec un air faussement peiné.

-Kate ! Pourquoi t'as besoin d'être aussi méchante avec nous ?!

-Non juste avec toi, précisais-je, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

-Mais pourquoi ?! Insiste-t-il.

-Je sais pas, ça doit être t'as tête de con qui me reviens pas !

Lena éclate de rire et je la regarde, satisfaite d'avoir encore énervé le grand Sirius Black !

-Alors tes vacs ?!

-Bah je …

-Tu te fous de qui là ?! Rugit Black.

-Mais putain tu vois pas qu'on parle là ?! M'écriais-je encore plus fort que lui.

-J'en ai rien à foutre, tu es …

-C'est bon Sirius arrête, ça sert a rien tu le sais bien. Lui dit sagement Lupin.

-Voila écoute le préfet. Lui dit Lena, amusée. Ouais donc je disais, on est allé en Italie !!

-Mais c'est moi qui avais besoin de soleil ! Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel avant de regarder ma peau blafarde.

-Hé Kate ! Les italiens ! Putains ils sont …

-Beaux ?!

-CHAUDS ! Crie t elle, loin d'être gênée devant les maraudeurs.

-Ah raconte ! Dis-je attentive.

-Non merci. Dit Black l'air lasse en fixant le plafond.

-Mais de quoi tu te mêles ?! S'enquit Lena.

-On veut pas de détails sur tes vacances de débauchée !

-C'est toi qui parles ?! Dis-je sur un ton ouvertement moqueur.

-Moi au moins j'ai la décence de garder ça pour moi.

Et c'est reparti, c'est le grand retour de son sourire séducteur et si fier de lui ! Ce sourire que je déteste précisément.

-C'est surtout que tu n'oses pas raconter ta piètre prestation !

-C'est pas ce que les filles disent !

Il rie avec Potter et Pettigrow. J'hausse un sourcil, ne prend pas la peine de répondre et attend que Lena reprenne son récit.

-Alors j'ai rencontré …

-Hé ! Les Anglais aussi ils sont chauds ! Lance Potter avec un regard qui se veut sensuel.

-Ecrase binoclard ! Crie Lena, visiblement énervée d'être ainsi interrompue.

Nous soupirons en même temps tandis que les quatre imbéciles se mettent à parler entre eux.

-Bon je te raconterais ce soir. Et toi ? C'était pas trop dur ?

-M'en parle pas ! J'ai pété les plombs avec tous ces crétins ! Heureusement demain je suis majeure et ce sera fini, enfin j'espère.

-Tu sais qu'au pire tu pourras venir chez moi.

-Oui je sais, mais alors vraiment dans le pire des cas !

-Connasse !

Elle me frappe puis nous éclatons de rire, dérangeant brièvement nos voisins.

-Oh tu sais pas quoi ?

-Non. Me dit Lena très sérieuse. Mais je sais pas pourquoi … je sens que tu va me le dire !

-Le petit Franck entre en 1ere année ! Répondis-je en ignorant sa connerie. La harpie était tellement fière de lui.

-Beurk !!! Comme si on n'en avait pas assez de voir Douglas tous les jours !

-Hé ! J'te signale que j'ai passé tout l'été avec eux ! Y a rien de pire. Quoique, le passer avec Black, peut être.

-Ca alors tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de parler de moi, hein ?!

-Enlève ce sourire triomphant de ton sale visage, j'étais juste en train de dire combien ta compagnie était insupportable !

-Allez arrête, faudra bien que tu avoue un jour ton attirance pour moi.

Je lui ris à la figure, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier mais se ressaisit.

-La seule chose qui est attirante chez toi c'est ta tête à claques !

-Quoi ?!

-Ah mais au faite, ça me rappel mon dernier repas chez toi ! Qui était O combien chiant mais déjà moins que ce a quoi je m'attendais car … tu n'étais pas là ! Quelle joie ! Mais t'étais ou ?

-C'était quand ?

-Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, mardi je crois.

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Selon ta folle de mère, tu étais parti en … voyage ! Je ris et poursuis. Elle avait l'air très mal à l'aise et même énervée, mais bien sur elle a nié. T'es parti c'est ça ?!

-Oui. Avoue t il sans rien ajouter d'autre.

-Et bah merci beaucoup monsieur ! Tu leur as donné une bonne occasion de me critiquer pendant tout le repas ! Je hais ta mère !

-Et bin on est deux alors ! Me dit-il agacé par le sujet.

Je ne cherche pas plus, je m'en fou après tout de sa vie. Mais j'avoue que pour une fois je l'envie, j'aurais bien aimé atteindre ma majorité dans le courant de l'été ou même avant tiens !

Je sais que vous ne comprenez pas grand-chose à ma famille. Et j'avoue que c'est un grand bordel pour moi aussi !

Mon père, Roger Davis, fait partie d'une des plus anciennes et puissantes familles de sorciers. Et comme tous digne héritier, il était prédestiné à épouser une femme du même rang que lui.

Seulement il est tombé sur la plus laide, la plus conne et la plus frigide de tout le pays !

Ce qui explique sûrement la petite aventure avec une moldue, peu de temps après le mariage. Résultat : neuf mois plus tard je suis née ! Je suis donc … un accident.

C'est seulement lorsque j'ai reçu une drôle de lettre, peu de temps avant mes onze ans, que ma mère a eu la bonne idée de l'annoncer à mon père alors que son fils aîné était né entre temps, provocant une belle pagaille dans la famille Davis ! Imaginez un peu, un sang pur qui trompe sa femme avec une moldue ! Ma mère est morte peu de temps après, d'une façon mystérieuse, bien que j'en aie une petite idée. Depuis je suis forcée de passer tous mes étés là bas, avec ces snobinards qui ne supportent pas les gens comme moi. Mais le pire c'est cette Sophia qui me hait plus que tout puisque je représente l'infidélité de son mari. D'autant plus que j'ai tout pris du coté de ma mère (d'ailleurs valait mieux pour moi vu la mocheté de mon père) !

Je suis donc une Davis de sang mêlé et (c'est un comble) à Gryffondor ! Ma fierté personnelle !

Le trajet touche à sa fin, la nuit vient de tomber au dehors. Lena s'est remise à lire je m'ennuis alors j'écoute la conversation des Maraudeurs.

-Le pire c'est quand Regulus est parti chez un de ces copains ! Pendant deux semaines, leur fils chéri n'était pas là, toute leur attention était portée sur moi ! J'en pouvais plus ! Disait Black agacé.

-Pfff te plains pas, dis je, je te signale que c'est chez moi qu'il était ton frérot !

Ils sourient tous, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'amusant ?!

-T'as du t'éclater !

-Tu parles ! Il semble que ton frère soit encore plus débile que toi ! Pendant deux semaines je me suis réveillée chaque matin avec une couleur de cheveux différente ! Dis-je très énervée à l'évocation de se souvenir. Et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils ont pu faire d'autre en rentrant dans ma chambre en pleine nuit ! Ajoutais-je dégoûtée.

-T'aurais préféré que ce soit moi qui vienne, hein ?! Dans ton lit je veux dire ! Me dit Black toujours aussi arrogant.

-En plus d'être stupide t'es sourd ! Tout à l'heure j'ai dit que ta compagnie était pire que celle de Douglas, Regulus et Franck réunit !

Le train s'arrête brusquement. Un coup d'œil a la fenêtre et j'aperçois Pré-au-Lard. Lena n'a rien remarqué, je me charge de la réveiller !

-Debout la chieuse ! Lui criais-je dans l'oreille.

Elle sursaute puis me lance un regard noir ! Je me lève en souriant puis met ma cape. Je passe entre les Maraudeurs pour sortir en première et bouscule Black au passage !

-Pousses toi ! Lui dis-je sèchement.

-T'aurais pas pris quelques kilos cet été toi ?! Dit-il en riant et me lorgnant des pieds à la tête !

-Ta gueule Black !

Je sors en trombe dans le couloir, Black sur mes talons.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ?!

Je continue à marcher en l'ignorant, là il commence à être lourd !

-Aller Kate ! Un simple « ta gueule » venant de toi c'est décevant. Ca me rend presque triste ! Tu t'es ramolli pendant ces deux mois ou quoi ?!

Je me retourne, énervée et lui colle une gifle ! Depuis le temps que ça me démangeait !

Et ce petit con au lieu de s'énerver qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il rie !

-Ah c'est mieux ! Dit il en ayant l'air soulagé.

Et puis il passe devant moi et sort du train, un horrible sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

**

Nous voila dans la grande salle à attendre la répartition. Je n'avais nullement envie de me retrouver avec les autres imbéciles de mon année. Et ma joie s'est définitivement dissipée lorsque l'on s'est rendu compte que les seules places restantes à la table des Gryffondors étaient entre les Maraudeurs, qu'on avaient déjà trop vu, et des glousseuses professionnelles !

De toutes façons, je n'ai pas d'autres amis que Lena à Poudlard, alors cette place ou une autre … Enfin quoique, il ne faut pas oublier Anthony. Le seul autre élève que j'apprécie et qui est capable de nous supporter. D'ailleurs il est à l'autre bout de la table.

Mais avec Lena c'est vraiment impressionnant. Nous pensons, parlons, agissons de la même façon ! Et même physiquement la ressemblance est frappante ! Bon d'accord pas a première vue.

Elle est aussi brune que je suis blonde, ses yeux sont d'un vert émeraude magnifique, les miens sont bleus turquoises, elle a la peau matte et j'ai une peau de pêche. Mais a part les couleurs, si je peux dire ça comme ça, les formes sont les mêmes. Nous mesurons toutes les deux un mètre soixante dix, avec cinquante-deux kilos pour Lena et cinquante pour moi. Nous avons le même nez fin et un peu pointu, les mêmes traits du visage et la même coupe ! Bon c'est vrai, ça c'est voulu !

Nous arborons fièrement depuis des années des cheveux lisses et fins, coupés en un joli carré plongeant.

Pour l'heure, nous jouons à un jeu très sympa, imaginer par Lena il y a cinq ans, auquel nous ne pouvons, malheureusement, jouer qu'une fois par an. Ca consiste à trouver un gros défaut chez chaque petit nain qui pose ce foutu choixpeau sur la tête !

-T'as vu ses oreilles ? Me demande Lena horrifiée.

-Euh … non ! Dis-je perplexe.

-Bah justement ! Elle pouffe de rire. Elles sont tellement petites qu'on ne les voit pas !

J'éclate de rire tandis que Potter nous regarde dégoûté.

-Vous auriez vraiment du aller à Serpentard. Vous êtes trop … méchantes !!

-Oh non ! Arrête Jamesie ! Tu blesses mon pauvre cœur ! Se lamente mon amie avant d'éclater de rire.

-Davis Franck ! Rugit la voix de McGonnagall.

-Chut ! En parlant de Serpentard on va bien voir si le petit Francky va faire honneur à sa famille.

Le petit brun au visage froid et hautain a à peine eu le temps de poser le choixpeau sur la tête :

-SERPENTARD !

Le voila acclamé par son frère et Regulus Black.

-Et bah voila ! M'exclamais-je. C'est sa maman qui va être contente.

-C'est ton demi frère ? Demande Lupin sur le ton de la conversation.

-Malheureusement ! Et maintenant qu'il est aussi à Serpentard, ils ont la preuve que je suis bien une tare dans la famille !

-T'es même une tare tout court ! Dit Black, fier d'avoir fait exploser de rire Potter et Pettigrow ainsi que quelques gloussseuses.

-Tu peux parler ! Question tare familiale tu t'y connais !

Le brun ferme sa gueule d'ange et me regarde de travers.

-Hé Kate !

Lena me tire le bras pour me montrer quelque chose, elle est morte de rire.

-Regarde la gamine ! Elle au moins on les voit ses oreilles !

-Par la barbe de merlin ! M'écriai-je. Mais c'est pas possible, on vient de lui jeter un sort !?!

Lena pleure maintenant de rire, c'est vrai que le spectacle est tordant a souhait ! (NDA : Pour info, moi je n'ai rien contre les oreilles, les miennes étaient même bien décollées y a quelques années xD).

Je soupire un grand coup et Lena arrête de rire en me regardant bizarrement.

-Bah qu'est-ce que t'as ?!

-Ca me rend triste !

-De quoi ?

-C'est la dernière année ou on peu jouer a ça ! Dis-je boudeuse.

-Oh mais non ! On trouvera d'autres victimes ! Dit-elle avec une tête plus sadique et machiavélique que jamais.

-C'est vrai ?! Tu ne dis pas ça pour me rassurer ?!

-Mais non je te le promets !

Ca y est la on se prend un de ces délires !

Elle se tourne vers Potter, et le regarde intensément.

-Regarde Potter par exemple !

-Hum ?! Fis-je, attentive en fixant le Potter en question qui m'as l'air apeuré.

-Potter est l'être le plus représentatif du « jeune ». Le jeune passe son temps à rire a gorge déployée, à parler plus fort que les autres, à gonfler ses muscles (qui soit dit en passant sont sûrement imaginaires), à faire des blagues tout sauf drôles, à s'ébouriffer les cheveux pour avoir l'air « cool », à s'inventer des exploits, tous ça dans le but de séduire la gente féminine.

James rougit furieusement. Honte ou colère ?! En tout cas il est rouge pivoine, un peu plus et je ne serais pas étonnée de voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles ! Il fulmine pendant que nous sommes en train de l'observer. Je me croirai vraiment en train de regarder un documentaire animalier : « le jeune lionceau en action ».

-Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Finit-il par dire. Vous allez voir …

-Ouh mon Dieu Kate !

-Ouh la la quoi ma douce ?

-Ne sens tu pas cette peur en toi ?

-Si si, mais d'où viens t elle ? Éclaire-moi !

-C'est Potter, il est effrayant. Au secours !!!

Nous éclatons d'un rire qui sort vraiment du cœur et nous sommes surprises de constater que nous sommes rejoins dans notre délire par une jolie rousse que Potter affectionne tant : la préfète en chef, Lily Evans.

-Vous allez me le payer sales garces ! Je vous jure qu …

-Ouais ouais c'est ça ! Le coupe Lena.

Je baille exagérément et ajoute.

-Bon c'est pas que tu m'ennuis mais il se fait tard ! J'ai 17 ans à fêter moi demain.

Je quitte la salle, Lena sur mes talons qui ne peut s'empêcher de marcher a reculons pour narguer Potter en lui faisant des grimaces et un geste obscène de la main.

Reviews please? :D


	2. Majorité, je t'attendais!

**Chapitre 2 : Majorité … je t'attendais !**

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

-Hein ?!

On ouvre sauvagement mes rideaux, laissant le soleil m'agresser les yeux de bon matin ! Qui est la fautive que je l'étripe ?!

Attendez, j'ai bien entendu ?! Joyeux anniversaire ! Oh Merlin, oui, c'est aujourd'hui. Cette pensée me colle un grand sourire sur mon visage mal réveillé. Premier matin de ma vie où je suis de bonne humeur.

-Hum ! Lena, que ta voix me parait douce en cette bonne journée.

-C'est vrai ? Me demande une brune incrédule.

Elle est penchée sur moi, sa tête anormalement déformée par le peu de distance qui nous sépare.

-Tu te sens bien Kate ?!

-Mais oui ! J'ai bien le droit d'être de bonne humeur non ?!

-Mouais, où est Kate ?! Dis-moi où tu l'as caché, traître !

-Nan mais t'es fêler du chaudron toi ou quoi ?! M'écriai-je.

-Ah c'est bien toi ! Autant pour moi !

-Bon tu dégages ta grosse tête que je puisse me lever ?!

-Nan mais dis donc ! S'exclame t elle vexée.

Elle s'éloigne enfin et je me lève en m'étirant longuement. Après une douche et quelques minutes de préparation, nous descendons pour le petit déjeuner. Nous sommes aussitôt agressées par les piaillements de nos chers camarades !

Nous nous asseyons aux premières places venues et au moment ou je m'apprêtais a déguster mon chocolat chaud, Lena met devant moi un petit paquet, un grand sourire niais affiché sur ses lèvres et puis elle crie haut et fort :

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!

-Lena a quoi tu joues ?! Tu me l'as déjà dit et maintenant grâce à toi tout le monde est au courant ! Marmonnais-je.

-Attends, ce n'est pas fini !

Mon ex meilleure amie me sourie de plus belle, elle a les yeux qui pétillent ! Signe d'une connerie proche ! J'ai presque peur ! Soudain elle fait jaillir de sa baguette des rubans de couleurs, des confettis et enfin des oiseaux qui chantent « joyeux anniversaire » en langage cui-cui. La honte … je me cache avec peine dans mes mains. Toute la salle nous regarde, les profs y compris ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

-Alors … ?

-Alors quoi ?!

-Bah t'ouvres pas ton cadeau ?! Me demande Lena, surprise.

-Je sais pas, je devrais ? Nan mais, c'est que venant de toi … après les oiseaux et tout ça … tu vas me sortir quoi encore ?! Un lion qui chante et qui danse le disco?!

-Bon tu ouvres et tu fermes ta gueule !

-Oh ça va t'excite pas ! C'est mon anniversaire je fais ce que je veux !

Après un duel visuel je prends enfin le paquet en main ! Ca bouge …, vous croyez que ça mord ? Bon tant pis j'ouvre me sentant observer par une centaine de pairs d'yeux. Franchement on peut rêver plus discret.

-Un boursouf?! Encore ?!

(NDA : Les jumeaux Weasley en ont créé de plus petits, les boursouflets, mais là ils n'existaient pas encore).

Je lève mon regard étonné sur Lena qui a l'air ravie. Elle semble oublier ce qu'est devenu Piti.

-Bah oui je sais c'est la deuxième fois que je t'en offre un mais vu que Piti s'est retrouver manger par l'adorable serpent de ton cher frère …

-DEMI-frère !

- … demi- frère, je me suis dit qu'il devait te manquer alors …

-Okay ! Merci beaucoup Lena.

-Alors il te plait ?!

-Bien sur, il est bien plus beau que Piti ! C'est joli en rose. Comment on l'appel ?! Dis-je après l'avoir remercier en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

-Kana !

-D'où tu sors ça ?!

-Bin Kate et Lena ! Me répond-elle naturellement.

-Va pour Kana !

Ledit Kana me saute dessus, il est trop mignon mais si petit, je risque de l'écraser plus d'une fois sans faire exprès bien sur ! M'enfin Piti n'en a pas souffert, ou presque. Ouais bon je lui achèterais une petite cage.

Bien heureusement, les gens sont retournés à leur occupation.

-Alors ? Comment comptes-tu fêter ça ?!

-Aucune idée, en plus on a cours toute la journée. Si seulement on pouvait sortir, à Pré au Lard par exemple.

-Ah mais c'est une bonne idée ça !

Lena sautille sur sa chaise en souriant ! Elle débloque ou quoi ?!

-Qu'est-ce qui est une bonne idée ?

-On a qu'à demander aux Maraudeurs si ils savent comment se rendre a pré au lard ni vu ni connu !

-Aux Maraudeurs ?! Plutôt me lancer l'Avada Kedavra moi-même !

-Roh aller, t'es majeure Kate, il faut marquer le coup.

-Mais qui te dit qu'ils savent comment faire ?

-Arrêtes, Potter se vante tous le temps de sa dernière « virée » a pré au lard !

Je jette un œil aux Maraudeurs. Rien que l'idée d'aller leur parler de plein gré ça me dégoûte. A moins que je ne demande qu'à Lupin. Euh non, le gentil préfet ne voudra rien me dire ! Pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage, les hiboux font leur entrée, déposant ci et là le courrier. J'observe avec surprise un hibou grand duc se poser sur moi et me tendre sa patte. J'attrape le parchemin et le déplie intriguée. Qui peut bien m'écrire ?!

-C'est qui ?!

-Ursula en personne ! Dis-je en grimaçant.

-Elle dit quoi cette peau d'vache ?!

Je lis donc la lettre à voix haute pour que Lena l'entende.

_« Kate,_

_c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, tu as 17 ans, c'est bien tu as enfin l'âge pour nous servir a quelque chose. Voila ta dernière chance de nous prouver que nous pouvons compter sur toi._

_Comme tu dois le savoir, ton père à quelques soucis financier en ce moment, rien d'assez grave pour que tu n'ailles l'ébruiter comme une idiote bien sur ! Nous devons donc t'unir à une famille qui nous assurera un avenir plus prospère. Malheureusement le fiancé que nous t'avions prédestiné a quitter sa famille, c'est lui aussi un traître a son sang ! C'est dommage, les pourritures vont pourtant si bien ensemble ! Bref, puisqu'il s'est défilé, nous t'avons trouvé un autre jeune homme, plus respectable et mur : Lucius Malefoy._

_Exceptionnellement, tu viendras donc passer les vacances d'Octobre avec nous, nous organiserons une rencontre. D'ici là tente d'avoir l'air digne de ton nom et surtout, tient toi a carreaux !_

_Sophia. »_

Lena me regarde comme si j'allais faire une crise cardiaque. Et je le crois moi aussi ! Comment ils ont osé ?! Comment a-t-il osé ?! Malefoy ?! Beurk !

Je me lève précipitamment dans un accès de rage, faisant tomber ma chaise au passage et je me dirige comme une furie vers le bout de la table.

-BLACK !!

Celui-ci se retourne vivement et me dévisage avec son habituelle arrogance.

-ON AVAIT UN ACCORD !

-Kate ! Heureux de te voir ! Joyeux anniversaire au fait. Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir avec nous ?! Me demande-t-il d'un ton poli que je lui ferais bien bouffer.

-Avec joie ! Dis-je en baissant la voix.

Inutile d'attirer plus de regards sur moi. Je m'assois donc a coté de lui, virant une pouffe et Lena fit de même en s'asseyant a coté de Potter.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?! C'est quoi ton problème ? Me demande t il en souriant.

-Toi ! Mon problème c'est toi ! On avait un accord !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

-Je parle de nos soi disant fiançailles sombre crétin !!! Comme si la torture qu'ils m'ont infligée y a un an ne suffisait pas ! Maintenant il faut qu'ils m'en collent un autre à cause de toi !

-Ah ah, et qui est l'heureux élus ?!

Il rie cet imbécile ! Je vais le tuer c'est sur !

-Y a pas d'heureux élus il est hors de question que je me marie avec un Malefoy ! M'écriai-je.

-T'es sérieuse ? Me demande Potter avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler ?!

Et ils éclatent tous les quatre de rire ! Super, il manquait plus que ça. Ca dure plusieurs minutes, pendant ce temps Lena essaye de se faire toute petite pendant que moi je m'impatiente, les bras croisés en tapant du pied. Finalement je ne tiens plus.

-VOUS AVEZ FINI OUI ?!

-Hum …euh … oui désolé. Lucius Malefoy alors ?!

-Bin oui Lucius, crétin !

-Et pourquoi t'es pas d'accord ?! Me demande Potter en se retenant avec peine de rire.

-Parce que d'un il est trop vieux pour moi, de deux il est moche, de trois c'est un ancien Serpentard, de quatre c'est un Malefoy, de cinq c'est surement un Mangemort et de six c'est un con !

-Bien résumé, me dit Black, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'arrivera pas.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

-Parce que ma mère et ma tante ont déjà prévu de lui confier leur chère Narcissa. Et sans vouloir t'offenser, ce cher Lucius la trouvera sans doute plus à son goût ! Et puis elle au moins elle est de sang pur.

-Tu es sur de toi ?!

-Quoi tu te crois plus belle que ma cousine ?!

-Non je te demande si tu es sur pour Narcissa et Lucius ?! Dis-je exaspérée.

-Mais oui !

-Bah j'espère pour toi ! Dis-je énervée et en soufflant.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?! Me dit-il en me regardant de haut en bas, puis un sourire illumine son visage. Oh je vois, tu es déçue d'apprendre que nous deux ça ne finira pas en mariage !

-Quoi ?! Alors là tu rêve ! Seulement on avait un accord ! Tu t'en souviens ?

-Non pas vraiment ! Dit-il en riant avec Potter.

-Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?!

-Moi je pencherai pour la première hypothèse. Dit Lena en regardant ses ongles.

-Ta gueule Spencer !

Pour toute réponse elle lui fait un sourire hypocrite auquel il ne prend même pas la peine de répondre.

-On avait dit qu'on faisait semblant d'accepter pour qu'il ne nous trouve pas d'autres fanatiques du sang !!

-Oui je sais et alors ?! T'as 17 ans maintenant, tu peux faire comme moi !

-C'est bien mon intention ! Dis-je en me levant.

Je m'apprêtais à partir puis je remarquai que Lena n'avait pas bougé. Elle me fait des regards insistants en direction des quatre abrutis. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?!

-Quoi ?! Lui dis-je en chuchotant.

-Demande-leur pour Pré au Lard !

-Non, c'est hors de question !

-SI !

Okay j'ai compris. Je me rassois a coté de Black en lançant des regards noirs à Lena. Je la vois me tirer la langue puis regarder ailleurs quand Black se retourne vers moi.

-Je te manque déjà !

-Plutôt mour…Aie !

Ca fait mal, cette garce m'a foutu un coup de pied dans le tibia. Elle me regarde sévèrement. J'inspire, expire, OUF zen.

-Euh … on se demandait si …

-Si ?

-Laisse-moi finir ! Dis-je sèchement. Si vous connaissiez un moyen de sortir en douce a Pré au Lard ?!

Ils me regardent tous soudain très intéressés.

-Et pourquoi faire ?! Me demande Potter.

-Ca ne vous regarde pas ! M'offusquai-je.

-Tant pis ! Dirent-ils en cœur et puis en détournant le regard.

-C'est pour son anniversaire, on voudrait fêter ça … à Pré au Lard !

-Lena !

-Quoi ?! T'es pas douée donc je t'aide. Alors ?!

-Je ne sais pas … dit Potter en se frottant le menton pour faire mine de réfléchir.

-Ca dépend …, poursuis Black.

-Ca dépend de quoi ?! Dis-je impatiente.

-On vous le dit si vous nous laisser y aller avec vous ! Dit Black, l'air triomphant.

Hein ?! Fêter mon anniversaire avec ces abrutis ?! Lena me lance la même expression dégoûtée.

-Mais pourquoi faire ?!

-Oui pourquoi faire ? On va pas sortir comme ça, demain on a cours ! Dit Lupin en les suppliants du regard.

-Exactement ! Renchérit Lena.

-Oh Lunard, laisse toi vivre. Dit Pettigrow tout excité à l'idée de sortir.

-Alors ?! Me fait Black en souriant.

-J'ai pas envie de gâcher la plus belle journée de ma vie a cause de vous !

-Allez, on sera même gentil.

-Là n'est pas la question ! Dit Lena, sadique. C'est nous qui sommes méchantes habituellement.

-Euh … c'est vrai ! Dit Potter qui n'a visiblement pas oublié l'épisode d'hier.

La phrase de Lena a provoqué un véritable cataclysme dans ma tête.

-Okay ! Dis-je réjouis.

-QUOI ?

Ils sont tous choqués, même Lena.

-A 21h30 on se rejoint dans la salle commune.

-Pourquoi 21h30 ?!

-Parce qu'a 22h00 c'est le couvre feu, vaut mieux qu'on nous voit errer dans les couloirs plus tôt. Bon tu viens Lena ?!

Elle me rejoint et nous quittons les maraudeurs sans un mot. Nous sortons de la grande salle en direction du premier cours de l'année.

-Pourquoi t'a accepté ?! Me dit-elle scandalisée.

-Quand t'as dit que c'était nous les méchantes, je me suis dit que ça pouvait être amusant…

-Et en quoi ?! T'es cinglée ?! Ils vont nous prendre pour des groupies.

-On se sert d'eux c'est tout ! Et puis on va bien se marrer tu verras, on va pouvoir les faire chier pendant plusieurs heures et crois moi, après ça ils voudront plus nous voir et nous serons tranquilles.

-Je vois … vous êtes machiavélique très chère.

-Merci ma mie.

**

Nous sommes en cours de métamorphose, peux pas dire que je sois attentive. J'attends ce soir avec impatience. C'est vrai que la compagnie des Maraudeurs n'était pas prévue mais bon tant pis ! Il faut savoir se sacrifier dans la vie. Je me tourne vers Lena qui s'ennuie au point de se dessiner sur le bras. Je lève les yeux au ciel puis lui arrache la plume des mains.

-Et si tu me racontais enfin tes vacances avec les italiens ?! Chuchotais-je avec un large sourire.

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Alors le deuxième soir, on est sortis en boite avec ma sœur. Les bars moldus c'est trop bien ! Bref, j'ai rencontré Julio…

-C'est pas espagnol ça ?!

-J'en sais rien on s'en fou ! Il était … beau comme un Dieu, super sexy crois moi ! Après il y a eu Federico, un beau brun aux yeux verts ! J'ai pu admirer son torse bronzé toute la soirée parce que c'était une fête sur la plage. Et en faite tu sais quoi ?! Ils sont romantiques ! Et leur accent, whouaouh !

-Okay ! Bon c'est décidé ! Mes prochaines vacances je pars avec toi en Italie !

-D'accord.

-Mesdemoiselles ! Vous vous croyez où là ?! S'écrie McGonnagall, la prof de métamorphose.

-En Italie ! Répond Lena un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ?! S'écrie la vieille pendant que je pouffe de rire.

-Pas du tout! Réplique Lena, imperturbable.

-Miss Spencer, j'osais penser que la majorité vous calmerez mais apparemment je me suis trompé.

-Euh j'ai quand même …

-TAISEZ VOUS !

La prof reprend son cours normalement tandis que Lena soupire. Ces deux là n'ont jamais pu se voir et ça me fait toujours bien rire.

-Ouais donc j'disais quoi ?!

-Qu'on partirait ensemble aux prochaines vacances.

-Ah oui ! Bon avec tout ça je ne t'ai pas parlé d'Hugo…

-Mais c'est pas italiens non plus ça !

-Ouais je sais euh pas ! Bref, là ça a été le coup de foudre !

-Nan ?!

-Si ! Tu ne te rends pas compte Kate, il était merveilleux ! Et en plus, c'était un sorcier lui aussi, il m'a un peu parlé de l'école d'Italie. Un nom bizarre. Et on a décidé de garder contact.

-Me dis pas que … tu as décidé de rester avec lui ?!

-Bien sur que non ! Tu me vois rester plusieurs mois à attendre le même mec alors qu'il y en a tellement ici ?!

-Bah non justement ça m'étonnai de toi.

Lena éclate de rire et malheureusement pour elle (ou pour la prof) McGo se retourne l'air pas contente mais alors pas contente du tout !

-Miss Spencer je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?!

-Certainement pas ce cours ! Marmonne Lena.

-Mais si il vous ennuis tant que ça vous n'avez qu'a partir !!!

-Euh non merci je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, disons que mes parents sont …

-Ca suffit, une heure de retenue !

-Quoi ?! Oh non s'il vous plait !

-Très bien deux alors ! Bravo, 1ere journée, 1er cours et déjà deux heures de retenue a votre actif. Vous comptez faire parti du livre des records ?!

Lena s'apprêtait à répliquer quand je posais la main sur son genou pour la faire taire.

-Bien reprenons ou nous en étions ! Dit la prof plus détendue.

-Ouais nous aussi. Me chuchote Lena.

-Non, deux heures de colle ça devrait te suffire.

-Roh t'es devenue sérieuse ou quoi ?!

-Arrêtes de m'insulter ! Dis-je en riant. Non mais cette année fait gaffe, moi je veux mes ASPICS !

-Ouais ouais…

Bon okay c'est moi qui l'ai déranger en pleine séance de « je me dessine dessus ». Mais faut avouer que les cours théoriques avec McGonnagall, y a mieux.

J'étais plongé dans mes pensées quand un papier atterrit « malencontreusement » sur notre table. Lena le déplie et je lis ce qu'il y a écrit par-dessus son épaule.

_Alors les filles, prêtes a passé la soirée avec les plus beaux mecs de Poudlard ?! (JP)_

_Du monde même ! (SB)_

On se regarde, un sourire en coin. Lena écrit à la suite :

_Ouais quelle joie ! Oh Jamesie ça fait si longtemps que je rêve d'aller a pré au lard avec toi =D ! (LS)_

Elle leur envoi le papier discrètement, Potter se le prend en pleine face. Nous sommes mortes de rire. Et il répond vite cet imbécile !

_Ah je le savais, depuis la dernière fois tu peux ne pas te passer de moi, hein ?! C'était si bien que ça ? (JP)_

_-Euh … j'ose même pas imaginer de quoi il parle 0_o ! Bref, et toi Kate ? Heureuse ?! Aller, si t'es sage t'aura droit a un câlin ! (SB)_

Je me retourne vivement vers Potter et puis Lena.

-Quoi ?! Toi ?! Lui ?! Quand ?!

-Euh … en juin dernier ! Dit Lena en riant.

-Et ça te fait rire ?! Tu m'écoeures !

-Bhé quoi ?! Il à beau être super con, c'est aussi un super cou !

-BEURK ! Tais-toi ! Et pourquoi pas Black tant que t'y est ?!

-Roh ça va arrêtes ! Pis tu t'en prends qu'a toi-même, c'est toi qui a voulu que j'arrête de te dire « avec qui » !

-Oui mais j'étais loin de me douter que tu tomberais aussi bas !

-Bon on leur répond ?!

_Parle plutôt pour toi Potter, pour ma part j'ai quand même connu mieux xD, les italiens par exemple ! (LS)_

Et j'ajoute …

_Vous êtes vraiment dégueu tous les deux ! Arrêtez de nous parler de ça, enfin me parler de ça, Black je m'en fou ! D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il peut se le garder son câlin ! (KD)_

Je l'envoi, bingo, l'œil de Black ! Il me fait un regard mauvais et je lui réponds par un signe d'un certain doigt de la main ! Il griffonne machinalement quelque chose et ne laisse même pas le temps à Potter d'écrire à son tour.

_Oh je vois, t'es gourmandes, un câlin ne te suffit pas ! Si tu veux on s'éclipsera pendant la soirée ! Après tout c'est ton anniversaire, t'as le droit à un cadeau ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?!_

Non mais je rêve, et dire que j'ai accepté qu'ils viennent. Je suis débile ou quoi ?! Il me lance un regard plein de sous entendu. Je lui réponds donc.

_Un cadeau ?! Super ! Que tu disparaisses à jamais c'est possible ?! NON ?! Alors que tu me foutes la paix ce sera déjà pas mal !!!!!!!!!!!!_

-Vous avez fini tous les deux ?! Et nous alors ?! Me dit Lena énervée.

-Désolé, fallait bien lui fermer son clapet.

-Mouais !

-Mr Black ! Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ?!

Ha ha, Black pris en flagrant délit par la prof. Elle l'a surprit au moment ou il levait le bras pour lancer a nouveau le bout de parchemin en boule.

-Euh … de l'exercice professeur ! J'ai mal au dos !

-Une heure de colle pour vous aussi. Vous avez peur que Miss Spencer vous fasse de la concurrence ?!

-Euh pas vraiment non! Répond-t-il en un ricanement mauvais.

-J't'enmerde Black ! S'écrie Lena énervée.

-Idem Spencer.

-Ca suffit, une heure de retenue de plus a chacun !

-Mais c'est de sa faute ! Se plaint Lena.

-Une quatrième ?!

-Non ! dit-elle précipitamment.

Lena et Black se regardent avec des expressions de dégoût et pleines de haine.

-Trois heures de colle ! Me dit-elle rageuse. A cause de lui !

-Euh oui enfin disons que tu …

-Oh tais toi, ça va !

-Oh tu sais moi c'que j'en dis …

C'est la fin du cours, Lena se dirige vers le bureau de McGonnagall. Je l'entends lui parler.

-Quoi encore Spencer ?!

-Je voulais savoir quand se dérouleras mon euh … mes heures de colle ?

-Demain soir à partir de 20h00, avec Rusard.

-Super ! Répond-elle pas très réjouie. Et pour Black ?!

-Pareil, sauf qu'il pourra partir une heure plus tôt.

-Quoi ? En même temps !!

Lena revient, rouge de colère, elle me fait bien rire dans ces moments là ! Enfin quand elle n'est pas en colère après moi.

-T'es content ?! Dit-elle à Black.

-Hé c'est toi qui m'as agressé !

-Quoi ?!

-Tu m'as dis « J't'enmerdes Black » !

-Et bin c'est vrai, j't'enmerde ! Crie t elle.

-Moi aussi, c'est cause de toi si je suis collé ! Rugit-il.

Clac ! Elle l'a giflé ! Je suis assez fière d'elle. Je prends nos deux sacs et la prend par le bras.

-Hum, bien jouer Lena !

-Merci ! Dit-elle toute fière.

-Allez viens on y va !

-Salope !

-J't'enmerde Black ! Répète Lena en souriant.

**

Ma journée d'anniversaire c'est plutôt bien passer. Lena a énervé Black, c'était drôle, moi j'ai énervé Pettigrow, encore, il croit que je le persécute, bah c'est peut être bien vrai. Et puis Lena s'est encore pris quelques heures de colle par ci par là tandis que moi j'ai réussi à rendre une fille, qui était d'habitude très sure d'elle, complètement complexée. Sans oublier nos retrouvailles avec Anthony.

On a eu le droit à nos déclarations de Jules habituelles ! Les Jules ?! Ce sont nos prétendants. Et oui, Black, Potter et Lupin peuvent bien se vanter d'avoir toute la gente féminine a leurs pieds, nous on ne peut pas se plaindre non plus, il faut avouer que nous avons un certain petit succès aussi, mais chez les garçons bien entendu. On ne déchaîne pas les foules comme eux, on ne provoque pas de crises d'hystérie, ni de bouchon dans les couloirs comme eux, certes, mais ça nous ai bien suffisant ! Je crois que c'est notre attitude désinvolte, et rebelle pour Lena, qui en est à l' origine. Bien sur elle plait plus, mais plus le temps passe et moins elle a de choix, elle les a presque tous « essayer ». Lena c'est une jeune fille complètement libérée, qui vit la vie comme elle l'entend. J'admire son « jeu m'enfoutisme » ! Ca c'est du professionnalisme !

(NDA : désolé pour la rime xD).

Pour l'heure nous sommes en train d'attendre les Maraudeurs dans la salle commune ! Je suis très impatiente mais pas pour eux ! Je ne suis absolument pas heureuse de passer cette soirée avec eux mais bon …

-Hé Kate ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Je regarde Anthony qui vient d'arriver avec un paquet dans les mains. Je sais pas pourquoi mais venant de lui ça m'inquiète un peu. Il me tend l'objet si suspect avec un grand sourire.

-Est-ce que j'ai raison de me méfier ?!

-Ouvres !

Bon ça ne peut pas être pire que les oiseaux de Lena. Je déchire l'emballage et découvres qu'il s'agit d'une crème marron. Je lis dessus que c'est de la peinture en chocolat pour enduire le corps. J'éclate de rire en voyant ça et Lena m'accompagne.

-J'ai pensé que t'en aurais besoin. Me dit il avec son sourire amusé et fier.

-Ah tu crois ?! Merci en tout cas.

-Super, ça servira aussi quand t'auras un petit creux en cours ! S'exclame Lena en me le prenant des mains.

-Bon les filles je dois vous laisser !

-Tiens dont, et ou cours tu comme ça ?!

-Nulle part ! Nous répond Anthony en souriant.

-Mouais ! Y a une fille la dessous ! Dit Lena.

-Ouais, je préfère quand elles sont dessous ! S'exclame t il pour plaisanter.

-Roh aller dégages pervers ! Lui dis-je en lui tapant le dos.

-Passez une bonne soirée ! Dit-il en quittant la salle commune.

Me voila seule avec Lena, a attendre la bande d'idiots !

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont venir ?! Dis-je sceptique.

-'Sais pas, sont tellement débiles, pourraient avoir oublié ! Me répond Lena en s'occupant passionnément de ses ongles.

-Ou simplement ils pourraient nous avoir posé un lapin et sont vraiment trop fiers de leur nouvelle blague !

-Ah ouais peut être bien aussi ! Approuve-t-elle.

-On fait comment dans ce cas ?!

-On va les chercher dans leur dortoir ! Me répond-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

-Mais on ne sait pas quelle est leur chambre !!

-Si, moi je sais !

-Euh … mais comment ?!

-Potter !

-Ah ! Stop n'en dit pas plus ! Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire que tu aie pu coucher une seule fois avec cet imbécile !

-Trois fois en faite ! Précise-t-elle en souriant, les yeux fixant le plafond d'un air rêveur.

-Beurk ! T'es vraiment écoeurante !

-Meuh nan ! D'ailleurs tu devrais lui demander si …

-Non mais ça va pas ?!

-Oh ! Tu préfères Black ?! Mouais pas mal non plus, enfin, suffit de lui scotcher la bouche et tout …

-Nan, Black non plus ! Un Maraudeur ! Manquerait plus que ça ! Y a tellement d'autres mecs dans le collège ! Tu es tombée bien bas !

-Arrêtes ! Ils sont chiants, certes, mais avoue qu'ils ont une certaine classe, enfin physiquement parce que après …

-Salut les filles !

-Potter ! Je te prierais de ne plus m'interrompre à l' avenir ! S'écrie Lena énervée. Et tu m'as détruit les tympans, imbécile !

-Hum ! Et de quoi vous parliez ?! De nous bien sur …

-Pfff ! Pour une fois qu'il n'a pas tord ça me fait vraiment mal au cœur ! Me dit Lena.

-Vraiment vous parliez de nous ?! Demande Pettigrow.

-Ah non ! Oups ! Pas de toi Petit gros ! Dis-je, faussement désolée.

Le Petit gros se renfrogne et s'enfonce sans élégance dans un canapé face à nous. Les trois autres Maraudeurs s'incrustent aussi et j'ai le malheur de constater que Black a osé poser ses fesses sur l'accoudoir de MON fauteuil !

-Je parie que vous étiez en train de vous réjouir à l'idée de passer votre soirée avec les quatre plus magnifiques êtres que cette terre ait pu porter !

-Non Black ! Dis-je d'un ton faussement poli. A vrai dire Lena était en train de m'exposer une idée fabuleuse selon laquelle vous seriez mieux en poupée de chiffon ! Vous êtes bien mignons mais dés que l'un ouvre la bouche c'est l'bordel !

-Tu avoues au moins que nous sommes mignons ! Renchérit Potter fièrement.

-Oui mais un tout petit peu con ! S'exclame Lena en virant les mains baladeuses du binoclard !

-Je dirais même plus, SUPER CONS !

Sirius se lève (enfin !) et nous regarde avec son habituel sourire charmeur et supérieur.

-Continuez comme ça et nous on va tous seuls à Pré au Lard ! On pensera à vous pendant que vous serez couchées et que nous, nous serons déjà rendue à notre quatrième tournée de whisky pur feu !

-Quatrième ?! S'écrie Lena.

-Et oui qu'est-ce que tu veux ! Nous on est des hommes, on a l'habitude de boire ! Dis Potter d'un air suffisant et insupportable.

-Non mais tu entends ça Kate ?!

J'éclate de rire devant l'hilarité de mon amie et l'air ahuri des quatre dégénérés.

-Quatre tournées de whisky pur feu et ce sont des hommes ! Bah nous alors on est quoi ? Des super hommes ?!

Je ne peux même pas répondre tellement je ris ! Leur mine est de plus en plus déconfite.

-Euh ! C'est moi ou on a raté le Poudlard Express là ?! Demande bêtement Pettigrow.

-Ouais pourquoi vous riez ?! Demande Potter.

-Des hommes … AH AH ! S'exclame Lena.

-Des tapettes, oui ! Ajoutais je les larmes aux yeux tellement je ris.

-Des omelettes !

-Et ça … AH AH … se dit … HI …courageux !

-Des Poufsouffles, oui ! Finit Lena dans un ultime effort de sérieux.

Ils se lancent tous des regards étonnés, désorientés et furieux même. J'ai rarement ris autant ! Faudrait qu'ils squattent avec nous plus souvent.

-Bon vous avez fini d'vous foutre de notre gueule oui ?! S'exclame Black.

-Oh ! Le pauvre Sirius Black est blessé dans son orgueil !

-Bon allez les gars, on y va sans elles ! Répond-il hargneusement en ignorant Lena.

-Non non !

-Quoi « non non » ?! Me dit-il énervé.

-Où que vous alliez on vous suivra ! J'ai 17 ans aujourd'hui et je compte bien les fêter ! C'est pas des abrutis comme vous qui vont m'en empêcher ! Déjà que vous vous êtes incrustés …

-Pffff ! Mais bien sur ! Vous ne pourrez pas nous suivre !

-Ah ouais ?! Et pourquoi Potter ?!

-Parce qu'on a une méthode imparable pour aller ou on veux sans qu'on nous suivent ! Répond-il avec un large sourire.

-Hum ! Et c'est quoi ?! Une cape d'invisibilité peut être ?! Dis-je sarcastique.

Il ne répond pas et je remarque qu'ils blêmissent tous ! Ah ! Aurais-je dit quelque chose de gênant ?! Euh … attendez, j'ai parler de quoi là ?! D'une cape d'invisib…

-Euh … mais comment vous le savez ?!

-Peter !! S'exclament les trois autres Maraudeurs.

-Bin quoi ?!

-Alors c'est vrai ?! Vous en avez une ?!

Lena semble émerveillée. Elle m'avait fait part l'an dernier du cadeau de noël idéal pour elle que je n'avais malheureusement pas trouvé ! Elle rêvait d'en avoir une pour se faufiler la nuit dans les couloirs sans être vue ! Allez savoir ce qu'elle entend par là ! Moi je n'ose même pas imaginer.

-Non pas du tout !

Potter tente vainement de rattraper le coup mais le mal est fait.

-Arrêtes de mentir ! Le Petit Gros l'a dit !

-Hé toi, arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça !

-Black, calme toi ! Je l'aime bien, moi, Petit Gros ! C'est disons … affectueux. Et puis on peut bien lui reconnaître une qualité que vous n'avez pas. Dis-je mystérieuse.

-Laquelle ?! Demande Potter et Black, incertains.

-L'honnêteté ! Merci Petit Gros.

-De rien ! Mais je préfère quand même que tu m'appelles Peter !

-C'est vrai ?!

-Oui … dit il avec espoir et un large sourire.

-Bah moi non alors tu resteras Petit Gros. Bon on y va ?!

-On ne devrait pas sortir !

Tient, Lupin, le gentil préfet ouvre enfin sa gueule.

-On y va ?! Répétai-je en l'ignorant.

-Oui mais avant promettez nous de ne pas parler de la cape ?! Demande un Potter visiblement inquiet.

-Ah la bonne blague ! Dit Lena tout sourire. Okay, a une condition !

-Euh … dis toujours ?!

-On ne dira rien, si … vous nous la prêtez de temps en temps !

-Quoi ?! Dit Black.

-Pas question ! Ajoute Lupin.

-Non mais t'es malade ! Renchérit Potter.

On se retourne alors vers Pettigrow qui a l'air surpris de voir que nous portons tous notre attention sur lui.

-Euh … non ! C'est pas bien !

-C'est pas bien ?! Répète Lena.

Puis nous éclatons de rire, les Maraudeurs y compris, enfin sauf Pettigrow bien sur.

-Bon d'accord ! Mais vous ne l'abîmerez pas ! Vous me demanderez toujours la permission avant et …

-Ouais ouais t'inquiète ! Dit Lena. Relax … take it easy ! (NDA : xD, a l'heure ou j'écris je viens de regarder les NRJ Music Awards et Mika vient de chanter ^^).

Et elle sort précipitamment de la salle commune tandis que Potter la regarde étonné. Moi je la suis en riant et constate qu'ils se décident enfin à sortir.

Nous marchons dans les couloirs depuis cinq minutes et je ne vois vraiment pas ou ils nous emmènent. Y a un piège la dessous c'est sur. Lena ne semble pas s'en préoccupé, elle marche en tête de file avec Potter.

-Dites, il existe vraiment votre passage secret au moins ?!

-Roh Kate, Kate, Kate ! Me dit Black.

-Oui merci je sais comment je m'appelle et s'il te plait ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom, tu le salis !

-Tu préfères que je salisse ton nom ?! Demande-t-il comme s'il m'avait coincé.

-Tout à fait ! Je ne me sens pas une Davis, Black !!!

-Okay ! Bah moi aussi tu peux salir mon nom, Davis !!!

-Bref, et ce passage ?!

-Ah oui ! Kate, euh Davis ! Aie confiance, foi de Maraudeurs, on sait ce qu'on fait !

-Rien à foutre de ta foi à deux mornilles !

-Oh ! Reste polie, s'il te plait !

-Sinon ?!

-Sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de te punir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Il tourne vers moi un regard on ne peut plus sadique voire pervers, je n'aime pas trop ça !

-Non j'vois pas du tout, et je préfère même pas !

-Dommage parce que t…

-Mais vous allez vous taire oui ?! On va se faire prendre si vous continuez comme ça ! s'exclame Lupin en chuchotant.

-Ouh ! Dis-je en levant les mains. Le gentil préfet s'énerve, c'est pas beau à voir.

Lupin allait répliquer mais fut interrompu par une Lena extrêmement énervée ! Elle, elle fait peur à voir !

-POTTER ! Je viens de te le dire trois fois déjà ! Arrête de me peloter le cul ou je te jure que le tien va tellement te faire mal que tu pourras dire adieu au Quidditch !

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi au Quidditch ?! Demande cet imbécile incrédule.

-Parce que t'auras tellement mal que tu ne pourras plus poser ton petit popotin sur un balai ! Expliquai-je comme si il s'agissait d'un enfant de cinq ans.

-Non mais n'impor …

-Chut !!!

On se retourne tous vers Lupin ! Non mais pourquoi il nous interrompt lui ?!

-Quoi ?!

-J'ai entendu un miaulement.

-Oh ! Dis-je en fixant un point sombre dans le couloir.

-Vite cachons nous !!!


	3. Cap ou pas cap

**Chapitre 3 : Cap ou pas Cap ?!**

Un sac a patates ! Oui je me fais penser à une grosse patate coincée entre d'autres dans un sac étroit ! A défaut de trouver le passage secret rapidement, on a au moins trouvé une cachette pour échapper à Rusard. Un placard a balai, super ! Je suis coincée entre Black et Lupin, face a Black en plus. Moi qui avait prévu de partir avant le couvre feu pour éviter ça, c'était sans compter sur ces imbéciles qui nous ont retardé dans la salle commune.

-On peut dire que ta soirée d'anniversaire commence bien ! Me chuchote Black.

Je perçois a sa voix qu'il sourit, je ne vois pourtant pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant.

-Ouais super ! Dis-je ironiquement.

-Oh mais tu ne réalises pas la chance que tu as ! Toutes ces filles qui rêveraient d'être à ta place ! Précisément entre Remus et moi !

-Mais tu vas t'arrêter oui ?! J'en ai marre de toi et ton égo surdimensionné! Et n'inclus pas le pauvre Lupin dans tes conneries !

-Merci Kate !

-De rien, répondis-je à ce dernier.

-Oh ça va, on peut même pas plaisanter avec toi ! N'empêche que moi …

-N'empêche que moi je m'en fou ! Répliquai-je en essayant tant bien que mal de lui tourner le dos.

Je me retrouve donc face à Remus. Déjà mieux, il parle moins !

-Hum !

-…

-Euh … Kate !

-Quoi ?!

-Tu … peux … euh … enfin …

-Bon t'accouches Lupin ! Lui dis-je en m'énervant.

Moi qui pensais qu'il parlait moins ! En faite c'est pas ça, c'est qu'il parle pour rien dire !

-Bin en faites c'est que … hum … ta main est mal placée ! Dit-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

-Hein ?! Oh pardon ! M'exclamai-je en retirant vite ma main.

Oh mon dieu ! J'ai touché les parties intimes de Lupin. Bon évidemment je me serais mise à pleurer er crié si c'était Pettigrow, mais bon quand même, c'est embarrassant. Et les autres qui sont morts de rire !

-C'est pas grave ! Me répond Lupin à voix basse.

Qu'il est chou ! Lui au moins il n'en fait pas tout un plat !

-Bon je crois qu'on peut sortir maintenant.

Nous suivons tous Lupin, à pas de loup et pénétrons enfin dans leur passage secret. Nous marchons pendant plusieurs minutes le long d'un tunnel assez étroit et qui finalement débouche à Pré au Lard.

(NDA : désolé, pas envie de me casser la tête pour la description :p).

Après avoir décidé que les trois balais n'étaient pas appropriés niveau discrétion, nous suivons les garçons vers un autre Pub apparemment plus discret.

La tête de sanglier … plus discret c'est sur ! Mais aussi plus poisseux, mort et effrayant ! Bref, tant pis, je vais pas me miner pour si peu.

Nous nous installons autour d'une table, sous le regard étonné du propriétaire. On fait si jeunes que ça ?!

Après avoir commandé six verres de whisky pur feu, je commence à me détendre et nous trinquons … en mon honneur ! Ah ! J'adore ça !

-Joyeux anniversaire Kate ! S'exclame Lena en portant son verre a bout de bras.

-Joyeux anniversaire ! Disent les autres en faisant de même.

Comme d'habitude, la première gorgée de whisky pur feu a du mal à passer.

-Alors t'as eu quoi comme cadeaux ?! Me demande gentiment Lupin.

-Un boursouf, de la part de Lena et euh … du chocolat de la part d'Anthony!

-C'est tout ?! S'exclame Potter.

-Ah et un Malefoy de la part de mon cher papa ! Dis-je, sarcastique.

-Mais ta famille, ils ne t'ont rien offert ?!

J'allais répondre à Potter mais Black le fit avant moi.

-Cornedrue ! Est-ce que ma famille m'offre quelque chose pour mon anniversaire ?!

-Non !

-Alors pourquoi veux tu que ce soit autrement pour Kate ?

-Ah ouais ! J'avais pas pensé !

-Visiblement tu ne penses jamais ! S'exclame Lena.

J'éclate de rire tandis que James se renfrogne. Puis il se reprend et tout en bombant le torse il part dans une de ses grandes déclarations.

-J'ai pas toujours besoin de penser, moi heureusement j'ai mon sex appeal pour …

-Quoi ?! Ton sexe a piles ?! S'exclame Lena ! Ah bah voila, je savais bien qu'il avait un petit problème technique!

J'éclate de rire en comprenant le jeu de mot tandis que les mecs nous regardent stupidement, sans broncher.

-Incultes ! Elle parle des piles qu'utilisent les Moldus comme énergie.

-Ah oui ! Un sexe a piles ! S'exclame Lupin qui se met à rire.

Gros blanc autour de la table. Peut être parce que le mot « sexe » dans la bouche de Lupin ça créer des sueurs froides, enfin pour ma part !

-Non mais laissez tomber, ils ne connaissent rien à la technologie moldue ! Nous informe Lupin en reprenant contenance.

-Et bah dis donc ! Ca promet ! Soupire Lena.

-Alors t'insinue que j'ai besoin d'une énergie moldue ?!

-Bin … ouais ! Putain tu m'impressionnes, tu comprends vite ce soir!!

Ah j'adore Lena, y a qu'elle pour le foutre en rogne comme ça !

**

Plusieurs verres plus tard, Lena pète toujours la forme, alors que moi je sens bien la fatigue venir. Pettigrow est bourré, il n'a pas tenu longtemps.

Par contre j'avoue être assez impressionnée par les trois autres et surtout Lupin. Chaque verre de whisky pur feu, il le boit tranquillement comme si c'était une simple bièraubeurre. Pas de grimace ni de signe de faiblesse au fur et a mesure ! On dirait un dur qui a l'habitude ! Quand je vous dis que ce mec est un mystère.

-Z'ai une idée ! S'écrie James.

-Tu vas essayer de parler correctement ?! Demande Lena en se moquant encore de lui.

-Nan ! Ca c'est pas drôle ! On va faire un cap !

-Un cap ?! Répétai-je en grimaçant.

-Ouais, t'es cap ou pas cap ?!

-De jouer à cap ?! Demandais-je pour l'embrouiller.

-Nan, c'est le nom du jeu ! Cap ou pas cap ?!

-Super ! S'exclament Pettigrow et Black.

-Non moi j'en suis pas si sure ! Dis-je en grimaçant encore.

-Allez Kate !

-Non, vous êtes malade ! Vous allez tous perdre de toute façon ! Dis-je aux Maraudeurs.

-Bah voyons, Kate Davis va nous faire croire qu'elle est plus forte que nous a ce jeu ! Réplique Black en riant.

-Non pas moi mais vous ne connaissez pas Lena !

-Roh c'est pas une fille qui va nous faire peur, hein ?!

-Mais Lena c'est une folle ! Elle n'a peur de rien et est cap de tout ! Elle est capable d'aller faire un streap teese devant Rusard s'il le faut ! M'exclamai je pour les en dissuader.

-C'est vrai ?! Ca devient intéressant ! Renchérit Potter qui après plusieurs tentatives ratées, parvient enfin a mettre son bras autour des épaules de Lena.

-P'tain Kate tu peux pas la fermer de temps en temps ?!

-Bah je croyais que tu étais cap de tout ?! Demande Black a Lena.

-Evidemment mais si je peux éviter de me ridiculiser …

-Bon allez ! On commence !

Oh mon dieu j'ai peur ! Avec Potter aux commandes ça promet !

-Moi je serais l'arbitre alors ! Dis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

-Oui et moi l'arbitre adjoint ! Dit Remus en levant le doigt.

-Vous êtes des tricheurs !

-Bon ça suffit les jeunes, je vais vous demandez de partir, je ferme ! S'exclame le proprio.

-D'accord alors on va vous prendre une bouteille de Whisky pur feu ! Dis Black en sortant de la monnaie.

Nous sortons avec notre bouteille. Pettigrow est tellement mort que Remus est obligé de le porter.

-Ca va, il n'est pas trop lourd le petit gros ?! Lui demandais-je.

-Oh non ! Léger comme une plume !

-J'vois ça ! Dis-je étonnée.

Pettigrow doit bien faire vingt kilos de plus que Lupin et pourtant ce dernier le porte comme son sac de cours. Bah c'est qu'il est musclé le Mumus !

Finalement, nous nous arrêtons dans une rue de Pré au Lard qui m'a l'air assez tranquille et Lupin pose Pettigrow par terre, contre un mur.

-Bon vous venez ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là bas ?! S'impatiente James.

-Rien on pose le petit gros !

-Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ?! Me demande Lupin.

-Je sais pas, ça me fait rire.

-Mais c'est pas très sympa pour lui ! Me fait-il remarquer.

-J'avoue mais bon c'est vraiment pas méchant, enfin presque !

-Mais lui il t'a rien fait ! Sirius encore je comprends mais …

-Oui bah lui c'est « petit con » alors à coté de ça « petit gros » c'est mignon !

-Ouais ! Admet-il en souriant. Euh, et moi c'est quoi ?! Demande il inquiet.

-Bin … Lupin ! Dis-je en hésitant.

-Ah !

-Bah quoi ? T'es déçu ?

-Non, soulagé !

Décidément je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il fout avec les autres ! Lui au moins il est capable d'avoir une conversation civilisée, pas comme les deux gros lourds !

-Bon alors, Spencer, cap ou pas cap de … courir dans le village en sous vêtement tout en criant : « Vive les canons de Chudley » ?!

Lena regarde Black avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

-CAP ! S'écrie t elle.

-Non attends tu vas pas faire ça ?! Lui dis-je en m'énervant.

-Roh ça va c'est rien !

-Rien ?! On est pas censés être là alors tu vas pas te mettre a crier dan…

Pas le temps de finir ma phrase, Lena vient de retirer sa jupe et son chemisier ! Elle a osé ! Non mais je sais plus quoi faire d'elle. Elle part en courant sous le regard émerveillé de Pettigrow (qui est encore conscient mine de rien), gourmand de Potter, amusé de Black et gêné de Lupin !

-Vive les Canons de Chudley ! Vive les Canons de Chudley ! Vive les Canons de Chudley !

Elle revient finalement, tout essoufflée mais avec un grand sourire, arborant fièrement son soutif et son boxer rouge ! IRRECUPERABLE !

-Bravo ! Dit Black en tapant des mains.

-Bon Potter ! Cap ou pas Cap … de pincer les fesses de Rogue demain et devant tout le monde?!

-Quoi ?! Oh non, n'importe qui mais pas lui !

-Ah ! Si t'es pas cap t'as un gage !

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est le gage avant de me décider ?!

-Pincer les fesses de Rogue !

-Si je comprends bien j'ai pas le choix ! S'exclame Potter en soufflant. Bon d'accord je le ferais !

-Mais devant moi hein ?! Ne crois pas pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça !

-Ouais ouais ! Bon Patmol, cap ou pas cap de …

-Cornedrue, je te préviens, fais gaffe a ce que tu vas me demander !

-Hé faut que ce soit équitable ! Alors il a le droit de te demander un truc a la hauteur des deux autres « cap » ! M'écriai-je en jouant à la perfection mon rôle d'arbitre.

-Cap ou pas cap d'embrasser Kate ?! S'exclame Potter, fier de lui.

-Quoi ?! Non mais finalement tu peux te montrer plus clément avec ton pote tu sais ! Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient ! Dis-je en reculant discrètement.

-Ah Kate, tu te contredis toi-même !

-Oui et justement je suis clément ! Ajoute Potter en lançant un regard complice a Black.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il dit lui ?! Visiblement il ne sait pas ce que c'est la clémence.

-Pas du tout ! Bon c'est moi l'arbitre tu dois m'obéir.

-Non ! Pas quand l'arbitre est corrompu ! Réplique Black. Nous allons donc nous en remettre a l'arbitre adjoint. Lunard ?!

-Euh, bien que je ne sois pas d'accord avec ce « cap », il faut respecter les règles ! Ce « cap » est à la hauteur des autres ! Déclare Lupin en souriant.

-Traitre, je te vire du poste d'adjoint !

-Tu peux pas, c'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! Me dit Lena.

-Oh toi on t'as pas sonner, ça se voit que c'est pas de toi qu'il s'agit !

-Oh ça va Kate ! C'est juste une pelle on va pas en faire un troll ! Réplique t elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oh mais si! Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais les lèvres d'un Black toucheront les miennes ! M'écriai-je très énervée.

-Tu te conduis comme une gamine ! Me dit Black.

-Bon okay ! Mais je fixe une limite, tu as cinq secondes pour le faire ! Dis-je triomphalement.

Je m'apprêtais à faire le décompte tout en partant en courant pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps mais cet imbécile a compris de travers et s'est jeter sur moi en posant sa sale bouche sur la mienne ! Non mais je rêve, je me fais embrasser de force ?! Je lui donne un coup de genou bien placé puis le repousse !

-J'avais pas commencé à compter tricheur !

-AIE !

Lena est pétée de rire, Black a genou par terre et Potter a ses cotés ! Je m'essuie la bouche d'un revers de main.

-Alors ça fait quoi de se faire repousser pour la première fois de sa vie ?! Raille Lena en regardant Black.

-Ca fait pas du bien ! Couine t il en se relevant. Je ne pensais pas te dégouter a ce point Kate !

-Je crois qu'on va arrêter là ! Réplique Remus sagement et l'air un peu inquiet.

On a finalement fini la soirée assis dans la ruelle en se partageant la bouteille. Bon je dois reconnaitre que ce n'était pas si mal ! Sauf quand Pettigrow a vomit mais bon, passons …

Pour l'instant nous sommes en train de rentrer dans notre salle commune mais la discrétion n'est plus au rendez vous. Lena et Potter sont complètement bourrés et marchent bras dessus, bras dessous en zigzagant dangereusement !

-Oups ! S'écrie Lena après avoir fait tomber un vase qui décorait la salle commune.

-Ah bah il est cassé ! S'exclame bêtement Potter.

-Oui c'est pour ça que j'ai dit « oups » !

-Ah quand tu casses tu dis « oups » ?!

-Oui, ça veut dire « oups cassé » !

-Non mais quand tu largues un mec tu lui dis « oups » et il doit comprendre ?!

-Bah ouais ! « Oups » et pouf il est parti !

-Et quand tu casses genre « j't'ai cassé » tu dis « oups » aussi ?!

-Ouais, ça fait plus cool, « Oups » !

Non mais de vrais gosses ! Et des gosses profondément débiles en plus ! Il est temps d'aller se coucher. J'ai la tête qui tourne mais les idées claires quand même.

-Bon allez, taisez vous ! On va se coucher maintenant ! Leur dis-je d'un ton autoritaire.

-Se coucher ?! Demande Lena.

-Ouais ! S'exclame James. Viens Lena on va se coucher !

Il embarque Lena vers leur dortoir ! Ah non, je ne les laisserai pas recommencer !

-Non non non ! Elle, dis-je en prenant le bras de Lena, elle vient avec moi !

-Oh non Kate, s'il te plait laisses moi avec James-James-Oups !

-Non ça suffit ! T'as fait assez de conneries dans ta vie !

-Des conneries ?! Roh t'es vraiment lourdes et méchante, espèce de … de maman ! Oups ! Me répond-elle fièrement.

-Ah « oups » ! Elle t'a cassé ! S'exclame James en me pointant du doigt.

-Bon les gars qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour le faire taire ?! Dis-je à Lupin et Black.

Je commence à monter les escaliers qui mènent au dortoir des filles en trainant Lena de toutes mes forces.

-Au-re-voir ! S'écrie cette folle.

-Bonne nuit les filles ! Nous disent Lupin et Black en chuchotant.

-Bonne nuit ! Répondis-je en plaquant ma main sur la bouche de Lena.

Plus jamais je la laisse boire comme ça elle ! Je suis obligé de la mettre en pyjama et de la coucher ! Une fois allongées, dans les couettes et la lumière éteinte, je pensais être enfin tranquille …

-Kaaaate !

-…

-Kateuh !

-…

Je fais semblant de dormir, je pense que c'est la meilleur solution.

-KATE !

-Putain Lena, la ferme t'es pas toute seule !

Je sens que les trois autres filles vont nous tuer demain !

-Kate !

-Quoi ?!

-Ca fait combien trois hyppogriffes ?!

-Comment ça « ca fait » combien ?!

-Bah ouais combien ça fait ?!

-Tu veux dire combien ça coute ou …

-Non ! J'veux dire, si y a trois hypogriffes dans un pré, t'en comptes combien ?!

-Bah trois, triple banane !

-Trois triple bananes ?! Oh c'est beaucoup ! Et ça ca fait combien ?!

Je décide finalement de la laisser parler seule, elle va bien finir par se lasser au bout d'un moment. Non ?!

-Trois triple bananes ! Si c'est les triples bananes qui sont trois, sachant que triple veut dire trois, alors trois bananes plus trois bananes plus trois bananes ça doit faire …

Ah, ça y est ! Bon bah c'était rapide finalement. J'esquisse un sourire de satisfaction puis ferme les yeux paisiblement.

-CA FAIT TROIS CENT TRENTE TROIS BANANES !!!!!

-Arghh ! Non mais ça ne va pas ?! M'écriai-je au bord de la crise cardiaque.

-Putain chut ! On aimerait dormir !

-Désolé ! Soufflais-je vers les lits du haut.

-Ouais Kate tu te rends compte ça fait trois cen…

-Silencio ! Dis-je en pointant ma baguette sur elle.

-Ah merci ! Dis une voix ensommeillée au dessus de moi.

Je souris, vraiment fière de moi, même si j'aurais pu y penser plus tôt !

Je me tourne vers le mur et enfouit ma tête dans ma couette ! Je sens le sommeil pointer le bout de son nez !


	4. Le monde est infesté d'idiots!

**Kate Davis et le projet Dumby:**

Bonjour tout le monde :)!

Oui désolé j'ai mis le temps cette fois ci pour mettre la suite mais j'avoue avoir du mal avec ce site :s ^^! Voici enfin le chapitre 4 et je voulais remercier les quelques personnes qui m"ont laisser de gentilles reviews, ça fait plaisir :D!

Sur ce bonne lecture et à bientôt ;)!

**Chapitre 4:**

Reprendre les cours a cette heure ci après avoir passer une soirée à boire, je peux vous dire que c'est très dur. D'autant plus pour Lena a mon avis, elle n'est toujours pas apparue dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Quand je suis partie de la chambre elle dormait encore.

Je baille en m'étirant d'une façon peu gracieuse puis plonge dans mon cacao.

-Salut Kate! Oula, la nuit a été courte! Me dit Anthony.

-Ca se voit tant que ça?! Lui demandais-je, la tête posée sur ma main, le coude sur la table.

-Bin t'as des grosses cernes, puis le teint blanc et ...

-Ca va j'ai compris!

-A en juger par la tête de mes camarades de dortoir et le boucan qu'ils ont fait hier soir, j'imagine que vous étiez ensemble!

-Hein?!

-Ouais fais pas l'innocente! Vous vous êtes bien amusés?! Avec Lena, Sirius et James j'ai une petite idée du genre de fête que vous avez fait!

-Tu insinue que Lena est une dévergondée complètement pervers?

-Euh ... oui!

-Dis pas de bêtises, on est juste aller à Pré-au-Lard pour mon anniversaire.

-Et tu ne m'a même pas invité?! S'énerve-t-il.

-Je te rappel que tu avais un rendez vous galant!

-Ah!

-Ah? Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas plutôt qui c'est?! Demandais-je amusée.

-Tu la connais pas.

-Dis quand même!

-C'est une Serdaigle, elle s'appelle Cérina.

Et tout en me révélant enfin l'identité de la mystérieuse inconnue il me la montre discrètement du doigt. C'est une brune, aux yeux verts, grande et mince. Comme lui. Ouais ils vont bien ensemble.

-Pourquoi tu ne va pas l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour?

-Bin ... on sort pas ensemble. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Et vous avez fais quoi alors hier soir?

-Du tennis!

-Trés drôle!

-Je sais.

-Elle a l'air gentille.

-Oui.

-Tu la connais depuis quand?

-Un mois.

-Et vous n'êtes toujours pas ensemble?! M'exclamai-je en m'étouffant presque.

-Bin ... elle est timide.

-Et alors vous êtes deux non?!

-Oui mais ...

-Mais toi tu l'es aussi! Bah vous êtes pas sortis des Trois Balais!

-Oh ça va! Les gars me le disent assez.

-Les gars?!

-Bin ouais Sirius, James ...

-Stop, c'est pas des références, on s'en fout de ce qu'ils disent.

-Toi peut être mais moi non, c'est des amis quand même

-Pour ça qu'ils ne t'invitent jamais pendant leurs virées nocturnes?!

-Je sais pas ce qu'ils font et j'ai pas envie de le savoir.

-Bref, comment t'as fait pour la rencontrer pendant les vacances?

-Qui?!

-Bin Serena!

-Non, Cérina!!

-Ca va t'énerves pas.

-Je suis allez a l'anniversaire d'une copine à la copine d'un pote!

-Wouh c'est compliquer tous ça!

-Ouais! Et elle était là.

-Okay. Et tu comptes attendre longtemps?! Parce qu'elle va te filer entre les doigts si tu continue.

-Je sais! Marmonne-t-il.

J'allais lui dire encore autre chose quand je me suis pris le bord de la table, ma tête poussée par une force inconnue qui se révèle être ....

-Lena?! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? Ca va pas ou quoi?!

Elle me montre sa bouche du doigt avec un regard furieux. Après qu'elle ait gesticulé milles fois je comprends enfin.

-Finite incantatum! Dis-je en pointant ma baguette sur elle.

-Sale peste pourquoi t'as fais ça ?! S'écrie t elle sous les rires de nos camarades.

-T'étais en pleine réflexion philosophique!

-Et alors, on empêche les gens de philosopher maintenant?!

-Quand ils commencent à essayer de compter combien font trois triples bananes, oui!

-Hein?!

Elle s'assoit a coté de moi et me lance un regard qui équivaut a "euh … je comprends rien là"!

-Hier soir t'as réveillé tous le dortoir avec tes conneries! Tu ne te rappelle de rien?!

-A vrai dire la soirée d'hier est un petit peu floue...

-Tu te rappelles au moins avoir couru presque a poil dans pré au lard en criant: "Vive les Canons de Chuddley"?!

-Oh merde, c'est vrai! Dit-elle avec une grimace.

-T'inquiètes pas Potter n'a certainement pas oublier.

-Hé Lena, la prochaine fois tu le fais pour moi?! Intervient Anthony en tirant la langue.

-Nan Tony c'est pas pour les enfants!

-C'est toi la môme! Réplique t il.

-Ah non!

-Ah si! M'écriai-je. Tu m'en as donné la preuve hier soir.

-Mais c'est pas pareil ça! J'étais bou ...

-...rée?! Demande une voix appartenant à la personne qui vient de se mettre entre Lena et moi.

-Potter pourquoi tu t'incruste là?!

-Je voulais te féliciter pour hier soir! Quelle audace et c'était délicieux a voir! Le rouge te va très bien! S'exclame t il en riant.

-Pervers!

-Crotte de doxy! Oups!

-Oups? Répète Lena.

-Tu t'en rappelle pas?! James-James-Oups ça ne te dit rien ?

-Non.

-Alors tu ne te rappelle pas non plus de ce que tu m'as promis hier soir... Laisse t il sous entendre.

Lena pâlit et me regarde pour être sure de ce qu'il dit.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai promis?!

-Ce soir, 22h00 dans mon dortoir! Dit-il en haussant les sourcils d'une manière faussement coquine.

-Non, l'écoute pas, t'as pas dit ça!

-Kate est-ce que je t'ai sonné?

-Ta gueule Potter.

Lena se lève, prend son sac et souffle d'exaspération en poussant Potter qui était sur son chemin.

-Bon, c'est pas grave, on peut s'arranger pour que tu le dises vraiment. Hein?! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?! Lui demande Potter en la suivant.

-NON!

Et ils quittent la salle en se disputant. Je me retourne vers Anthony qui est hilare. Les mecs, tous les mêmes.

-Sacré James! S'exclame t il.

-C'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien!

-Oh non pas l'autre! Dis-je en soufflant.

-Mon Siri! Comment tu vas aujourd'hui?! Demande Léa, une de ses groupies.

-Bien merci! Répond-il sans même la regarder.

Je remarque que ce prétentieux ne prend même pas la peine de lui retourner la question!

-Salut Tony! Ca va on t'a pas déranger en rentrant?! Dit-il à Anthony en lui serrant la main.

-Non non ça va!

-Kate, j'étais en train de penser ...

-Tiens c'est nouveau! Dis-je en souriant, fière de moi.

Anthony rie de son coté tout en finissant son déjeuner.

-Très drôle! Donc je disais, j'étais en train de penser que tu n'as pas eu ton câlin en cadeau d'anniversaire, hier!

-Oh Siri! Moi aussi c'est mon anniversaire! S'exclame Léa.

-Non merci tes lèvres arrogantes sur les miennes c'était déjà trop! Répliquai-je dégoutée.

-Oh mon dieu! Tu l'as embrassé?!

-La ferme Léa!

-Toi t'es méchante! Réplique t elle outrée.

-Et oui ma pauvre petite va donc chercher ta marraine la bonne fée pour qu'elle me punisse! Lui dis-je les bras croisés.

-Hum! Fait-elle en se levant précipitamment, le menton en l'air.

-Bref ..., dit Black qui s'en fiche complètement qu'elle parte ou non.

-Bref, on a cours! Au revoir! Dis-je en me levant et en entrainant Anthony avec moi.

Nous quittons la grande salle et partons en direction de notre cours de Métamorphose.

-Le coup de la marraine, j'ai bien aimé!

-Merci, moi aussi. Répondis-je en souriant.

Quand nous arrivons, McGonnagall est en train de faire entrer les élèves. Lena est assise au fond de la classe comme d'habitude et semble nous attendre avec impatience.

-Potter m'a suivi jusqu'ici! J'en peux plus! Heureusement que Lily est arrivée! S'exclame t elle.

-Elle lui a fait quoi?! Demande Anthony.

-Rien, il a suffit qu'elle entre et il est venu se coller à elle. Bah regarde d'ailleurs, il l'a soule encore. Quel sang sue!

Je regarde trois rangées devant nous, à la table de Lily qui, elle, m'a l'air très énervée!

-Non Potter je ne veux pas sortir avec toi.

-Rien qu'une fois!

-Mr Potter, vous êtes sourds ou quoi?! Miss Evans a dit non, depuis toutes ces années il serait temps de vous y faire. Réplique McGonnagall.

Lily, rouge de honte, s'assoit discrètement tandis que Potter retourne s'assoir a coté de Pettigrow sous les rires de toute la classe.

Le cours commence et McGonnagall se lance encore dans la théorie, j'en peux déjà plus. Au bout d'un quart d'heure Lena se met à gigoter et à secouer ses jambes machinalement. Cette fille ne tient pas en place. Ne parlons pas d'Anthony...

-Bon! Bonne nuit les filles! Nous dit-il.

-Bonne nuit.

Il pose sa tête sur ses bras, eux même posés sur la table et ferme les yeux.

**

Une demi heure que Lena gigote toujours et que Anthony dort encore! Moi je prends des notes mais ne fais même pas attention à ce que j'écris.

Tout d'un coup, McGonnagall semble enfin voir qu'il lui manque un élève, du moins qu'il est absent mentalement.

-Mr Rossi je peux savoir ce que vous faites?! S'écrie t elle comme une folle.

Anthony sursaute et la regarde l'air mal réveillé.

-Bah je dors, ça ne se voit pas?!

-Je ne vous ai pas permis de dormir pendant mon cours!

-Mais dormir est un droit!

-Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor!

-Okay! Répond il en haussant les épaules et avec un sourire en coin.

Il s'en fou complètement des points, elle devrait le savoir! Par contre, Potter se retourne vivement et lui lance un regard noir.

-Oh ça va James, t'es pas obliger de faire comme Lily pour qu'elle t'apprécie. Lui chuchote Anthony de mauvaise humeur.

-C'est pas pour Lily! Tu vas nous faire perdre la coupe!

-C'est que dix points! Lui réplique Lena pour calmer le jeu.

Il se retourne enfin et j'adresse un sourire amusé à Anthony qui me le rend.

**

Lena et moi nous sommes maintenant appuyer contre un mur dans les cachots. Nous attendons que le cours de Potion commence et c'est maintenant que Potter doit faire son cap, car ça, Lena ne l'a pas oublié. Rogue passe devant nous et Lena lance un regard appuyé à Potter ! Celui-ci souffle puis s'avance vers Rogue et lui pince la fesse gauche. J'éclate de rire en voyant la mine écœurée de Potter et étonnée de Rogue.

-Aie ! Non mais ça ne va pas pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

-Ah c'est mou tous ça Servilus ! Faut faire un peu de muscu pour rattraper ton nez crochu !

Tout le monde éclate de rire. Et voila comment James Potter s'en sort. Il pince les fesses de Rogue, le seul mec qui ne se fera sans doute jamais toucher intentionnellement de sa vie, mais finit tout de même par ridiculiser l'autre et s'en sortir haut la main.

-Bon ça te convient ? Demande-t-il à Lena.

-Mouais ! Répond-elle avec une moue pas très satisfaite.

**

-Bon Lena, on y va? J'aimerais bien aller à la volière avant le diner.

-Ouais j'arrive.

Lena sort de la salle de bain et passe devant moi. Nous descendons les escaliers et nous retrouvons face aux Maraudeurs qui sont assis dans les fauteuils les plus proches du dortoir des filles. Ca en devient lassant.

-Ou vous allez comme ça?!

-Ca vous regarde?! Réplique Lena décidément énervée contre Potter aujourd'hui.

-Si vous nous le dites pas on va vous suivre!

Je m'arrête, me retourne et regarde Pettigrow de haut en bas. Il est si petit, c'est pathétique.

-Dis pas de bêtises, petit gros, tu seras essoufflé au bout de deux minutes! Lui dis-je en repartant.

Lena éclate de rire et nous nous apprêtons à sortir.

-Plus jamais on vous emmène avec nous! Dit Potter.

On se retourne en même temps! Je m'approche d'eux et pose mes mains en appui sur le fauteuil du petit gros qui s'y enfonce craintivement.

-Alors, tout d'abord, c'est vous qui vous êtes lamentablement incrustés! Dis-je d'une voix ferme. Ensuite, vous avez raison de dire plus jamais car j'ai pas du tout envie de vous supporter une soirée de plus! Enfin sauf Lupin.

-Pourquoi Remus?! S'offusque Black.

-Parce que lui n'est ni arrogant, ni débile, ni gros! Répondis-je en voyant Lena m'approuver vivement.

-Euh ... merci! Répond l'intéressé.

-C'est moi que tu traite de débile?! Demande James.

-Bin Black étant arrogant et Pettigrow étant gros ... oui! Affirme Lena en riant.

-Exactement. Dis-je à mon tour. Bon allez on doit y aller.

-Non je dois parler à Spencer! Dis Black.

-Fait donc! Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lena le regarde comme si c'était un petit insecte insignifiant.

-McGonnagall m'a dit de te prévenir que notre colle c'est vendredi soir finalement et qu'il fallait rejoindre Rusard dans les serres.

-Dans les serres?! La nuit?! Mais elle est folle ou quoi! S'emporte-t-elle.

Finalement je m'assois sur le même canapé que Remus et discute avec lui des cours pour faire passer le temps.

-Bon Kate, je t'attends là! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la causette.

Je regarde Lena qui est debout face à moi. Je fronce les sourcils, ouvre la bouche puis la referme et finalement ...

-Lena! Je rêve ou chaque année la jupe de ton uniforme rétrécit?! Lui demandais-je en fixant ses cuisses.

-Bah qu'est-ce tu veux?! Je grandis et prend de plus en plus de forme c'est tout!

-Ca c'est peu de le dire! Dit Potter en matant les cuisses de Lena.

Lupin lui donne une tape derrière la tête à laquelle il répond par un "aieuh"!

-Tu te fous de moi?! On a des nouveaux uniformes tous les ans! M'exclamai-je.

-Oui bon d'accord! C'est intentionnel, et alors? Ca dérange qui?

-Ah surtout pas moi! Réplique Potter.

-Moi non plus ! Dis Black en riant.

-Moi! Alors tu me rallonges ça! Ajoutai-je sur un ton autoritaire.

-Non!

-Si!

Je sors ma baguette et rallonge la jupe de Lena qui lui va maintenant juste au dessus des genoux.

-Oh non! Se lamente Potter.

-Beurk mais c'est moche! Comment oses-tu?! S'énerve t elle.

-Oui, comment oses tu m'ôter ce plaisir des yeux!

-Ecrase Potter! Réplique rageusement Lena.

-Moi ça fait du bien a ma vue! Dis-je soulagée.

Et puis je vois que Lena prend discrètement sa baguette et raccourci considérablement ma jupe. Non mais ça ne va pas elle.

-Aaaah! Lena je vais te tuer!

-Cool! Dit Potter en s'installant mieux dans son fauteuil pour me regarder.

Et au milieu de ces pervers en plus …

-Mais ça te vas très bien! Tu es trop sexy comme ça! Me dit mon « amie» en riant.

-Je confirme! Disent Potter et Black en même temps.

-Vous vos gueules! Et toi tu viens! M'écriai-je en tirant Lena par le bras.

Tout en me dirigeant vers la porte j'imagine très bien leurs yeux d'idiots en rut fixé mes jambes. Je me retourne donc, très en colère.

-Et vous pas la peine de mater sinon je vous jure je vais m'énerver !!

-Mais c'est trop dure Kate ! S'exclame Potter avec un sale sourire.

-Surtout quand tu marches, ça fait relever ta jupe encore un peu plus ! Ajoute Black.

-Exact, tu pourrais pas te baisser un peu …

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! M'écriai-je pour couper Potter dans son délire dégueu.

Je sors en trombe de la salle commune, énervées contre ces idiots et surtout Lena.

**

-Qu'est-ce que tu va leur envoyer?

-Toi je ne te parle plus! Dis-je à ma fausse meilleure amie.

-C'est toi qui a commencer.

Dans un élan de bonté je sors ma baguette et raccourci sa jupe mais a la taille normale. Elle s'empresse de la raccourcir encore. Puis elle me rallonge un peu la mienne.

-Je vais leur envoyer une beuglante! Lui répondis-je comme pour lui dire merci.

-Une beuglante?! Bonne idée, ils ne vont pas s'en remettre. T'as dit quoi dedans?

J'attache l'enveloppe rouge a la patte d'un hibou du collège et attend qu'il s'envole.

-En gros ça donnait je disais qu'il était hors de question de me marier a qui que ce soit, que je ne comptais plus jamais les revoir, patati patata mais tous ça accompagnés de pleins de vilains mots bien entendu.

-Ouais je m'en doute! Bon on va manger maintenant?!

Nous sortons de la volière et descendons les nombreux escaliers en planifiant nos prochaines vacances qu'il faut absolument que l'on passe ensemble.

Au détour d'un couloir nous nous retrouvons nez à nez avec un 1ere année, celui que je n'ai absolument pas envie de voir!

-C'est pas ton frère ça?

-Ca, c'est mon DEMI-frère!

-Kate, Kate, aide moi.

Le petit Franck s'avance vers moi, affolé et haletant.

-Que je t'aide?! Dis-je en le regardant de haut.

-Oui! Y a des Gryffondors qui ne m'ont pas lâché de la journée!

-Bienvenue à Poudlard !

-Bin aide moi, dis leur de me laisser tranquille!

-Ils sont en quelle année. Lui demande Lena, comme si c'était intéressant.

-En 6eme année.

-On s'en fou! Dis-je en le doublant.

-Maman a dit que tu devais m'aider si j'avais un problème!

-M'en fou c'est pas la mienne et puis t'as Douglas pour ça!

-Je vais lui dire! Me menace t il méchamment.

-Bah vas y! Elle sera ravie. Je viens de leur envoyer une lettre pour les prévenir que je prenais mon indépendance. Fini les vacances avec vous!

-Quoi?! T'as pas le droit, t'es qu'une traite a ton sang, on ne permet pas au gens comme toi de décider eux même quoi faire de leur vie!

-Francky?

-Oui?

-DEGAGES AVANT QUE JE T'ECRASE LA TETE CONTRE LE MUR!

Rah ça y est il m'a énervée!! Il me lance un regard noir et part dans la direction opposée.

-Tu vas le regretter saleté! S'écrie t il.

Une fois qu'il a disparut, Lena se retourne vers moi l'air grave.

-Je crois que tu devrais le prendre au mot.

-Mais il a onze ans! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il me fasse?!

-C'est un Serpentard! Et un Davis en plus de ça!

-Hé! Je te ferais remarquer que j'en suis une aussi! Bien malgré moi d'ailleurs!

-Justement, je sais de quoi je parle! Me dit-elle après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil.

-Merci beaucoup!

Nous arrivons finalement à bon port, j'ai une faim de loup! Je fonce donc vers ma place attitrée, car oui, tous le monde sait que ces trois places là il ne faut pas nous les prendre. Ce sont les nôtres à Lena, Anthony et moi.

-Putain tu bouffes vraiment comme un goinfre! S'exclame Anthony.

-Hum, hum, tu viens d'où toi comme ça?!

-Table des Serdaigles!

-Ah ah!

-Quoi "ah ah"?! Demande Lena.

-Anthony a une touche!

-Han! Non c'est vrai?!

-De vraies gamines! Commente t il.

-C'est qui?!

-Cérina comment?! Demandais-je à Anthony.

-Jones! Répond-il en se coupant du pain.

-Ouais mais ça me dit pas quelle tête elle a! Pitié ne me dis pas qu'elle ressemble a ton ex!

-Mais non.

-Kate? Me demande Lena.

-Non je te rassure.

Nous finissons le repas en riant des blagues d'Anthony et je promets à Lena de lui montrer la Serdaigle demain, enfin si je la reconnais.


	5. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

Bonjour bonjour,

Voici le chapitre 5 mais tout d'abord je vais répondre aux reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir :)!

**xxShimyxx:** Je te remercie et suis d'accord avec toi, un peu plus des descriptions des sentiments de Kate, ce serait bien, et ça ne va d'ailleurs pas tarder. Le problème c'est que dans l'écriture j'en suis déjà au chapitre 13, alors tous vos conseils vont arriver un peu tard, quoique niveau sentiments, Kate va en prendre un coup d'ici quelques chapitres :D! En tout cas merci d'être passer lire ma fic, ça me fait plaisir d'autant plus que j'ai bien aimer lire la tienne ;).

**tititaisant:** Merci pour tous tes encouragements, c'est trop gentil :D! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, c'est génial ^^!

**Aleksandria020:** Whouah, j'adore les reviews longues comme ça ^^! Ca fait tellement plaisir à lire! J'espère ne pas trop t'avoir fait attendre ^^! Alors je suis contente que tu aimes bien le personnage d'Anthony, en vrai c'est mon copain qui m'a demandé de le faire apparaitre dans la fic et quand il parle d'une Cérina, c'est moi xD! Enfin à l'époque ou j'ai écrit ce chapitre on était encore ensemble, maintenant que ce n'est plus le cas je ne sais pas si je vais continuer a le faire apparaitre, du moins pas tout de suite :s! Bref, mercie ncore pour ta review, c'est trop gentil :D!

Voila, en vous remerciant encore je vous laisse lire le chapitre 5 que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire, je suis une éternelle insastisfaite en écriture ^^!

Bisous :D!!!

**Chapitre 5 : ****Tel est pris qui croyait prendre :**

Depuis une semaine, ou que j'aille je me retrouve confrontée a une dizaine de petits Serpentards. Des amis de Franck apparemment. Je me suis promis qu'à l' avenir je croirais toujours Lena. Elle m'avait prévenu des répercussions qu'il pourrait il y avoir. Enfin bon, ce ne sont que des gamins, rien de bien méchant, ni même dangereux. Ils se contentent de me suivre partout en proférant des injures.

Enfin je m'égare. Je pense à ces imbéciles alors que je suis seule dans le couloir avec Natt Hilson, le batteur de l'équipe de Serdaigle, qui me fait la discut' depuis plusieurs minutes. Ce mec a beau être pas mal, il est quand même bien ennuyeux, mais, atout intéressant, il est assez populaire. Non je ne suis pas une fille intéressée …quoique … bref a quoi bon se justifier, vous ne me croiriez pas.

-Tu sais le week-end prochain y a une sortie a pré au lard alors …

-Oh je te vois venir mais désolé je n'y vais qu'avec Lena ! Lui dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire histoire de ne pas avoir l'air trop méchante.

-Ah okay ! Bon … je voulais te parler d'un truc.

-Hum ?!

-Tu sais ça fait plusieurs mois que je sors avec des filles juste comme ça, c'est jamais très sérieux tu vois ?! Mais là, j'ai envie de me mettre sérieusement avec quelqu'un. J'imagine que toi aussi, on est un peu pareil. Alors j'ai pensé à t…

-Ha ha, alors t'as pensé à moi ?! M'exclamai-je complètement morte de rire.

-Bin … oui ! Répondit il, un peu désarçonné mais en essayant d'avoir l'air décontracter.

J'entends des bruit de pas dans le couloir adjacent et apparemment Natt aussi car il commence à s'agiter nerveusement. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a, on ne fait rien de mal.

-Ca te dis pas ?

-Avec toi ?! Demandais-je en souriant.

-Bin ouais ! Hé, on peut essayer hein ?! Et si ça te saoule, c'est pas grave.

Je le regarde plus longuement, sachant que les pas approchent et que ça le stresse un peu plus. Je réfléchis en faite. Natt est grand, un peu trop musclé a mon gout mais a de supers beaux yeux bleus, des cheveux bruns en bataille, un beau sourire mais une mâchoire trop carrée, bien que ce soit très viril. Bon … après tout ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas un peu amusée.

-Bon, pourquoi pas ?!

-T'es d'accord ?! Demande t il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il se penche vers moi puis m'embrasse au moment ou les « pas » apparaissent dans le couloir. Si bien que je n'ai pas le temps de voir de qui il s'agit. Et de toutes façons je m'en fou, je constate que j'ai bien fait, Natt embrasse plutôt bien. Je le laisse posé ses mains sur mes hanches. Et puis après quelques secondes il me sourit puis me dit :

-Et si on allait faire un tour ?

Il me prend la main et je le suis. Et alors je vois que les « pas » sont là et ne sont autre que les Maraudeurs. Toujours là quand on s'y attend le moins ceux la. Ils me regardent tous comme des poissons sortis de l'eau, Potter essayant en vain de ranger un drôle de parchemin dans sa poche.

-Hé respirez un coup ! On dirait que vous avez embrassé un scroutt! Leur dis-je en passant devant eux.

-Et c'est toi qui parle ! Murmure Black.

-Euh … Davis, intervient Potter en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Black, Dumbledore veut te voir.

-Pourquoi faire ? Demandais-je en m'arrêtant soudainement.

-Je sais pas, il nous a juste demandé de te prévenir. Répondit-il en un haussement d'épaules.

Je me tourne vers Natt et suis obligée de lever le cou au maximum pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Bon, on reporte ça à plus tard ?! Tu m'excuse ?

Je n'attends même pas sa réponse, me met sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrasse sur la joue puis repart aussitôt. Je me demande ce que me veux ce vieux fou. Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus de raison de me convoquer dans son bureau. J'arrive finalement devant la gargouille qui garde son bureau mais me rappel que je ne connais pas le mot de passe. C'est malin ça. Bon je sais qu'il met toujours des trucs bizarres, des noms de bonbons et autres friandises. Mais très franchement, là j'ai vraiment pas envie de m'amuser à citer toutes les sucreries que je connais.

Je fais demi-tour et me dirige vers la salle des profs. Je toque et après un « oui » j'entre. Il n'y a que McGonnagall.

-Excusez moi professeur, mais notre cher directeur souhaiterait me voir, or il se trouve que je n'ai pas le mot de passe pour le rejoindre dans son majestueux bureau.

J'esquisse un sourire, plus pour la formalité auquel elle répond par un pincement de lèvres irrité. De toute façon elle a l'habitude de mes excentricités quand je m'adresse à elle.

-Fizwizbiz !

-Hein ?!

-Oh ne m'obliger pas à le répéter s'il vous plait ! Me répond-elle avec une grimace de dégout. C'est le mot de passe Miss.

-Ah oui, okay ! Merci.

Je referme la porte derrière moi et laisse enfin mon sourire s'exprimer. Entendre « fizwizbiz » de la bouche de McGonnagall, c'est mortel, enfin je me comprends.

Bref me voila à nouveau devant la gargouille. Je lui donne le mot de passe puis me laisse porter tranquillement par les escaliers mobiles tout en sifflotant un petit air d'opéra.

Je frape a la grande porte en bois qui s'ouvre automatiquement.

-Miss Davis, je vous attendais.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre…

-Je vous en prie prenez place ! Me dit-il en me montrant le fauteuil face à son bureau.

Je m'assois et il reste plusieurs secondes sans parler, me dévisageant avec ses yeux pétillants, les doigts croisés sur son bureau.

- Excusez-moi professeur, mais j'imagine que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour faire un duel visuel.

Il rie, il m'a fait venir pour se moquer de moi ou quoi ?!

-Non effectivement. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Après y avoir réfléchie longuement, je pense que votre idée de créer un journal scolaire est intéressante …

-Ah oui alors vous avez vraiment longuement réfléchis ! Remarquai-je ironiquement.

Quand même trois ans que je le harcèle la dessus. On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit rapide ce Dumby.

-Je vous permets donc de créer la Gazette de Poudlard et vous en serez la rédactrice en chef.

-Vous voulez dire que je vais avoir une équipe à mes ordres ?! Demandais-je, soudainement très emballée. Whouaahh ! Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas choisit Rita Skeeter ?

-Je pense que ce poste vous correspond beaucoup plus. Bien sur, Miss Skeeter aura sa place dans le journal, elle pourra être photographe par exemple.

-Non les photos c'est moi !!

-Très bien, alors vous verrez bien … Je vous donne donc carte blanche mais je veux que ce soit ludique avant tout ! Que les élèves puissent apprendre en même temps.

-Mais oui bien sur !

Si tu savais mon vieux ! Ah j'ai déjà plein d'idées.

-Alors, êtes vous satisfaite ?!

-Absolument ! Quand puis-je commencer ?

-Quand vous voudrez !

-Alors c'est parti ! Merci professeur. Dis-je en me levant.

-Je vous en prie et amusez vous bien.

Je lui fais un signe de la main auquel il répond par un clin d'œil malicieux, puis je sors de son bureau. Je suis trop heureuse ! Depuis le temps que je le lui demande. Evidemment il a fallut qu'il attende ma dernière année pour me laisser faire ça. Je ne pourrais en profiter qu' un an ! Bon, espérons que cela pourra m'ouvrir les portes du journalisme après Poudlard. Il me faut un scoop là ! Tout en y réfléchissant je me dirige vers ma chambre pour prendre mon appareil photo. Lena est assise sur son lit, en train de bouquiner.

-Tiens une revenante ! Alors comme ça tu sors avec Hilson ?

-Hein ?! Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Les nouvelles vont vite !

Oups je l'avais zappé celui là. Je tire ma valise de sous mon lit et y cherche mon appareil photo en mettant mes affaires en bordel.

-Pas très sympa pour lui ça ! Il embrasse bien ?

-Ouais ça va ! Dis t'aurais pas vu mon appareil photo ?

-Non pourquoi ?! Me demande t elle soudainement inquiète.

-T'inquiètes pas, c'est pas pour toi. Dumbledore m'a enfin accordé ce que je lui demandais. Révélai-je avec un grand sourire.

-Non ! Tu veux dire que …

-Que toutes ces années passées à lui envoyer des messages puis des beuglantes ont servies à quelque chose ! Il est revenu à la raison ! Répondis-je avec un sourire victorieux.

-Bon, si tu me promets de ne jamais parler de moi là dedans je te donne moi aussi ma permission.

-Quoi ?! Non mais j'en ai pas besoin de ta permission. Ah le voila !

Je m'assois sur mon lit puis essaye mon appareil. Ca va, il fonctionne toujours.

-Et toi, combien de « Jules » aujourd'hui ?!

-Euh … trois ! Répond-elle en comptant sur ses doigts.

-T'en a retenu au moins un ?!

-Non !

-Ah. Bon je vais à la recherche d'un premier scoop, tu viens avec moi ?

-Non merci …

-Sympa … je te revaudrais ça !

Je quitte le dortoir puis notre salle commune et déambule dans les couloirs en attendant qu'un truc intéressant arrive. Je me rends compte que vu le beau temps, ce qui est exceptionnel, tous le monde doit être au parc ou au lac.

Effectivement y a du monde. Je vais m'adosser discrètement à un arbre, à l'ombre, dans un coin éloigné des autres élèves.

Tiens Allisson Garber sort avec un boutonneux de Poufsouffle ! Bizarre je l'ai vu il y a quelques heures avec Jared Slank. Si j'en parle dans le journal ce serait super niveau potin mais plutôt méchant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ma solitude est chassée par un envahisseur que l'on qualifierait de nuisible ou tout simplement comme étant Black lui-même. Je soupire en le voyant s'adosser a MON arbre, l'air de rien en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Pourquoi tu te sens obliger de polluer mon air ?!

-Tu sors vraiment avec ce Hilson ?!

-D'une, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde et de deux, j'ai rarement l'habitude d'échanger ma salive avec un simple ami !

-C'est dommage d'ailleurs ! Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Non sérieusement Kate, tu mérites mieux que ça !

-Ouais, c'est-à-dire ?! Demandais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Moi par exemple.

J'éclate de rire à cette réplique ! Je me demande vraiment comment il fait pour ne pas s'envoler avec sa grosse tête.

-Tu ris mais tu sais très bien que tu meurs d'envie d'être avec moi.

-Je ne vais pas te répéter une centième fois que …

-… je suis un abrutit, arrogant et j'en passe. Je sais tous ça, mais tu ne peux pas le penser sérieusement …

-T'as oublié de préciser que t'étais lourd ! Pourquoi t'insistes comme ça ?!

-Simplement parce que tu es la seule à ne pas avoir encore succombé a mon charme ! Dit-il avec son sourire charmeur.

-N'importe quoi ! T'oublie les Serpentardes.

-Hum … c'est vrai. Mais ça ... c'est tout à mon honneur. Dit-il, fier d'avoir encore le dernier mot.

-Ah ! Et Lena !! Elle non plus elle n'a pas « succombé » a ton soit disant charme ! M'exclamai-je joyeusement. Alors lâche-moi la grappe !

-Ah ah c'est ce que tu crois ! Me dit-il en riant.

-Quoi ?! Toi et Lena ? Tu mens !!

-Attends, c'est ta meilleure amie et elle ne te l'as même pas dit ?!

-Ouais, bin je vais lui en toucher deux mots à celle là ! C'était quand ?

-Vendredi dernier, après notre retenue en commun.

Ca ne colle pas ce qu'il dit ! Quand elle est revenue de cette colle elle était énervée contre lui. Bon je sais que Lena est spéciale mais quand même !

-Bon Kate, dit il en s'approchant dangereusement, tu ne vas pas t'amuser à me résister longtemps quand même ?!

-Black je te conseille de reculer ! Marmonnais-je, toujours les bras croisés et les yeux rivés sur le lac.

-Sinon quoi ?! Demande t il en souriant.

-Sinon je vais m'énerver et tu sais que ce n'est pas préférable !

-Au contraire, je te trouve encore plus intéressante quand tu es énervée.

Il est complètement tordu ce type. Je ne vois pas comment il a pu en arriver là dans sa vie ! Bon d'accord il a une famille de merde, de quoi rendre dingue, mais moi aussi et je n'ai pas pour autant tourner sado-maso !

Au faite, je suis bien venue là pour trouver un scoop. Et si je le provoquais ce scoop. Mmhh j'adore quand je deviens sadique.

Je lui fais un grand sourire qui le déstabilise un peu. Il doit se demander ce que cela cache. Finalement il reprend son sourire de tombeur et s'avance encore plus. Je le laisse approché en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Bon, c'est vrai que c'est tentant … disons … rendez vous à 21h00 devant la salle de classe du troisième étage, celle qui ne sert plus depuis des années.

-T'es sérieuse ?! Me demande t il complètement ébahit.

J'hoche la tête positivement.

-Et pourquoi ce changement soudain ?!

Bon s'il ne marche pas c'est foutu ! Il faut donc utiliser les grands moyens. Je m'amuse donc à remettre son col de chemise droit toujours en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Bah j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu.

-Et Hilson ?! Tu sors avec non ?!

-Et alors ?! Tu n'es pas du genre jaloux quand même?!

-Non mais peut être que lui …

-Alors y a aucun problème !

-Attend tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire croire que t'as changé d'avis en deux secondes !

-Ecoute, tes paroles m'ont fait réfléchir mais maintenant c'est a toi de voir, tu as les cartes en main !

Et je pars en le laissant là, la bouche bée. Faut toujours leur faire croire qu'ils ont la situation bien en main ! Plus facile pour les manipulé après. Puis il m'adresse un grand sourire victorieux. Oh crois moi tu vas pas le garder longtemps celui là !

De retour dans la salle commune, je trouve Lena en charmante compagnie ! Enfin c'est ironique. Elle est assaillie par les trois autres maraudeurs ainsi que d'Anthony et est limite en train de tourner chèvre.

-POTTER !! Rends-moi ça tout de suite !

Potter est debout sur un canapé, tenant à bout de bras un bout de tissu rose, empêchant en faite Lena de l'attraper tandis qu'Anthony, Lupin et Pettigrow sont morts de rire, affalés sur un autre canapé.

-Ma petite Lena, dis le et je te la rends.

-NON TU ME L'AS REND TOUT DE SUITE OU JE TE JURE, JE T'ETRIPE !

-Alors je m'excuse a l'avance pour ce que je vais faire !

Et sur ce il lance le tissu en question qui atterrit dans les mains d'Anthony qui a l'air de trouver ça très drole ! Ils se lancent l'objet en faisant tourner Lena en bourrique !

FLASH !

J'éclate de rire, appareil photo a la main, Lena se retourne très en colère et se jette sur moi.

-Kate ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?!

-J'ai immortalisé ce moment ! J'ignore en quoi consiste ce nouveau chantage, mais vous étiez si mignon. La gazette de Poudlard va apprécier !

-La gazette de quoi ?! Demande Potter, blanc comme un linge.

-Davis ! Je t'interdis de …

-Davis ?! Oh ma chère Lena si tu savais la peine que tu me fais.

-M'en fou ! Oh lieu de m'aider à récupérer ma culotte toi tu nous prends en photo !

Culotte ?! J'ai bien entendu ?! Ha ha, ce Potter alors, il m'impressionnera toujours. D'ailleurs il est toujours perché sur son canapé, tenant à bout de bras le fameux tissu rose comme si c'était un trophée. J'avoue m'inquiéter énormément pour sa santé mentale.

-Mais comment t'as fait pour perdre ta culotte ?!

-Je l'ai pas perdu !

- Alors explique-moi ce qu'elle fait là ?

-Mais oui explique lui chérie ! Lui dis Potter.

-Ah ah ! Kate ! … Le chat de Ambre … il a déboulé ici … hi hi … avec sa culotte dans la gueule, … Lena lui courait après en criant des « sale chat, rends la moi » ! M'informe Anthony en pleurant de rire.

- Et cet abrutit la récupérer avant moi ! S'énerve Lena en pointant le binoclard du doigt.

-Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas laisser trainer tes affaires ?!

-Kate tu m'aides oui ou merde ?!

-Là j'ai envie de te dire merde …

Elle me lance un regard noir et me montre son poing.

-Très bien, mais après, quand tu auras vu a quel point je suis intelligente, tu devras me respecter et m'appeler maitresse !

-Quoi ?! J'échappe à un chantage pour m'en coltiner un autre ? Enfin Kate t'es ma meilleure amie, non ?!

-Lena … tu perds du temps et ce pauvre Potter va avoir une crampe à force.

-TANT MIEUX ! Bon … okay, aide moi !

-Accio culotte !

Potter s'y accroche mais le tissu rose fini tout de même par arriver dans ma main.

-Accio ?! Quelle idiote je fais ! Me dit-elle dépitée.

Potter a l'air déçu, pour un peu j'en pleurerais, bref…

-T'inquiètes, je trouverais un nouveau truc pour te faire chanter ! Lui dit-il.

-Dans tes rêves tu ne m'auras jamais, enfin plus jamais !

-C'est vrai que c'est bien de préciser le « plus jamais » ! Se moque Anthony.

-Tony je t'ai pas sonné !

-Ding dong ! Lui répond-il, trop fier de sa nouvelle blague.

-Enfin il faut te rendre à l'évidence, je suis irrésistible ! Lui dit alors Potter

-J'ai entendu irrésistible ? On parle de moi ?!

Inutile de préciser de qui il s'agit ! Le tableau vient juste de s'ouvrir pour faire place à la tête la plus enflée du monde.

-Patmol ! Bien qu'il soit indéniable que tu aies un charme fou, je parlais en faite de moi !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu es presque aussi beau que moi.

-J'en peux plus de ces types !! S'exclame Lena au bord de la crise de nerf.

Black me lance son sourire de tombeur, j'ai failli lui foutre une baffe mais je me suis rappeler de mon scoop ! J'attrape Lena et l'emmène à l'autre bout de la salle pour qu'elle se calme. On s'assoit autour des tables de travail et après lui avoir fait part de mon plan concernant Black, je me rappel de la révélation que ce dernier m'a fait.

-Au fait ! Tu ne m'as pas raconté comment c'était passer votre retenue vendredi dernier ?

-Ah ? Bin tu sais, rien à dire, on a nettoyé une salle de classe avec Rusard … enfin tu sais ce que c'est une retenue, t'en as eu pleins !

-Oui ! Mais jamais aucune de mes retenues ne s'est terminée en séance bécot avec Black ! M'écriai-je, déçue qu'elle ose encore me mentir.

-Euh … bin en fait … ce n'était pas si mal surtout après la séance bécot! Dit-elle en tentant un sourire.

-LENA ! T'as couché avec lui ? Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

-Roh Kate ! Je t'en prie tu ne vas pas me ressortir ton « tu es tombé bien bas » !

-Et bin si ! Tu es tombé bien bas ! Voila je l'ai dit !

Elle soupire et me regarde comme si j'étais une gamine.

-Je m'en fous, c'est arrivé comme ça et je ne regrette pas, Black peut être adorable quand il veut.

-Ah non ! N'essaye pas de me faire croire ça ! Répliquai-je avec un rire tout sauf joyeux. Black adorable ? Laisse-moi rire !

-Bon, arrêtes ça s'il te plait ! Changeons de sujet.

-Okay mais promet moi qu'à l' avenir tu me le diras, peu importe qui c'est, je ne veux pas l'apprendre par hasard.

-Ouais promis !

-Bon … c'était quoi le chantage de Potter?

-A ton avis ?!

-Hum … plus pervers tu meurs ! Enfin bref …

-Il m'énerve, si tu savais a quel point ! Chaque nuit je rêve que je le fait rôtir comme un poulet tout en lui arrachant les plumes !

-Hum intéressant …

-Oui tu vois, mais ce ne sont que des rêves !

-… alors comme ça tu rêves de lui ?! C'est plus grave que ce que je pensais !

-Hein ? Non mais qu'est-ce que tu m' chantes là ?!

-Tu rêves de lui et parles tout le temps de lui ! Il ne t'es jamais arriver de penser qu'en faite il te plaisait plus que tu ne le croyais?!

-Quoi ?! Cet espèce de bouffon?!

Je prends un air dramatique et lui répond avec une voix pleine de fausse tendresse et sagesse.

-Ne le rejette pas Lena ! Tu es la Reine et c'est ton bouffon. Voila comment il faut le voir !

Un éclair illumine soudainement ses yeux et elle affiche un grand sourire sadique.

-Hum … intéressant ! POTTER ! Viens là mon bouffon …

Elle se lève et part le rejoindre tandis que moi je souris car je me trouve tellement intelligente des fois ! Hum, bref…

Tiens c'est quoi cette odeur ?! Ca sent le … poulet prétentieux ! Black, évidemment.

-Alors poulette prête pour ce soir ?! Dit-il en posant ses mains a plat sur la table, face a moi.

Prête à te plumer, oui ! Je lui fais un grand sourire, suivi de battement de cils complètement stupide et pas crédible mais lui n'y voit que du feu.

-Si tu savais … comme j'ai hâââte.

-Vraiment ?!

-Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai une faveur à te demander.

Il acquiesce, je me lève et contourne la table pour le rejoindre puis lui dit discrètement :

-J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose qui rendrait cette soirée inoubliable.

-Euh … comme quoi ?

-Bah je sais pas … surprend moi !

-Okay … mais dis moi ce qui te ferais plaisir.

Hé il est presque chou comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire pour obtenir ce qu'il veut celui là ! Bon allez, je lui dis un truc que j'aurais vraiment apprécié, venant d'un autre bien sur. De toute façon c'est bien trop difficile pour lui.

-Bin … j'ai toujours rêvé d'une soirée vraiment romantique, dans les règles de l'art, mais tous deux savons très bien que tu en es incapable alors … contente toi de trouver quelque chose d'amusant. Dis-je sincèrement.

-Moi ? Incapable d'être romantique ? Mais bien sur que si ! Dit-il, énervé

-Mais … bien sur Black !

-Je te dis que si ! Mais très franchement je vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça pour toi !

Oh ! Il a l'air furieux et je sens mon scoop s'envoler.

-Bon si tu ne veux pas tant pis on n'oublis, après tout moi j'ai des devoirs ce soir !

-Non … je verrais ce que je peux faire ! Mais rejoins moi plutôt dans la salle sur demande.

-Super ! Surprends-moi !

Euh … j'hésite un peu mais finalement je me dis qu'il faut être convaincante. Je lui colle un bisou, mais très furtif le bisou, sur la joue en imaginant que c'est John Travolta sinon je risque de vomir.

(NDA : Le Travolta de la fin des années 70, c'était l'idole des jeunettes xD).

-A ce soir, ne sois pas en retard.

Et je prends la direction des dortoirs. Pff après on dit que c'est nous le sexe faible ! Non mais regardez-les. Prêt à tout juste pour assouvir leur désir. On les tient a la baguette ces hommes alors inutiles de faire genre qu'ils sont plus fort que nous !

**

J'arrive devant la salle sur demande a vingt et une heure pile ! D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas qu'il connaissait cette pièce. Mais en y réfléchissant, je parle bien d'un maraudeur. Alors on pourrait se demander comment lui savait que je la connaissais …

Je soupire en cherchant mon appareil photo dans mon sac. Il s'agit d'agir discrètement. J'avance à petit pas vers la porte en me lançant un petit sort de désillusion. Petit parce que je ne suis pas si douée que ça. Je passe trois fois devant en pensant à Black. La porte apparait.

Je l'ouvre donc doucement puis entre enfin dans la pièce. Et là, je manque de m'étouffer tellement je suis étonnée.

Il y a une unique table au milieu de la pièce. Nappe rouge, chandelles, bouteille d'hydromel… Black a sorti le grand jeu. Il est lui même en accord avec le décor, tenu très classe mais parfaitement ridicule sur lui. Ca à l'air moldu mais largement passé de mode. Monsieur s'est même coiffé ! Incroyable. C'est surement pas Potter qui l'a aidé.

Avant d'agir je profite quand même du spectacle car il faut bien avouer que Black est plutôt pas mal. Carrément canon même mais ça je ne lui dirais JAMAIS. Bref, en plus de ça, je me trouve être en train de réaliser le rêve de plus d'une fille dans ce collège. Alors je savoure un peu. Puis, craignant qu'il ne me voit et qu'il soit trop tard, je sors mon appareil, vise et clic ! Sur la photo on pourra voir Black en train de siffler en se dandinant tout en préparant la table d'une humeur joyeuse puis se figer tout d'un coup! Excellent !

Je lève le sort de désillusion, non sans me retenir de rire cette fois. En voyant le flash, il a sursauté et maintenant il a une drôle de tête.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?! Pourquoi tu m'as pris en photo ?!

-Je ne sais pas si t'es au courant mais je nourris l'ambition de devenir une grande journaliste !

-Ca toute l'école le sait ! Et merci Merlin, Dumbledore n'à jamais accepter ton idée de journal du collège.

-Uh uh ! Erreur mon gentleman adoré ! Il a accepté, aujourd'hui même. J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que … tu es mon premier scoop !

Au fur et à mesure que je le lui annonce, son visage s'est décomposé. Il est maintenant très pale.

-Tu ne vas pas oser faire ça ?!

-Et pourquoi pas ? Imagine donc, avec une photo pareille je peux te faire passer pour gay !!

-Kate, déconnes pas ! Tu me rends cet appareil et tout de suite ! S'énerve t il.

-Sinon quoi ?! Je te ferais remarquer que tu n'es pas vraiment impressionnant avec ton costume de Charlot !

Et je repars dans un nouveau sourire tandis que lui serre les poings et les dents.

-Tu m'as fait marcher pour une malheureuse photo ?!

-Euh … OUI ! Dis-je fièrement.

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi ?!

-Parce qu'en plus du journalisme, ma deuxième ambition est de devenir despote. Je m'entraine donc avec toi et il faut avouer que je suis plutôt douée. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu seras ma victime préférée !

Je lui tapote la joue et il n'apprécie pas vraiment et attrape mon poignet qu'il serre maintenant très fort.

-Je te défends de mettre ça dans ton torchon !

-C'est pas un torchon ! M'écriai-je en me dégageant.

Si je commence à m'énerver ça va être dangereux. Il faut que je me débrouille pour partir et vite avant qu'il ne mette la main sur mon appareil.

-Je vais me venger Kate !

-Contente-toi plutôt de te rhabiller normalement, tu fais pitié comme ça ! Prend mon coup de maitre comme une punition ! J'en ai marre de tes airs suffisants et que tu puisses croire une seule seconde que je veuille de toi !

Je quitte la pièce sans attendre sa réponse et claque la porte. J'avoue qu'entendre un maraudeur dire qu'il va se venger, ça peut faire peur mais bon … on verra bien. Je rentre dans ma chambre ou je trouve Lena sur son lit en train de lire, encore.

-Salut !

-Alors ça c'est passer comment ?!

-Super ! Tu veux voir ?

-Vas-y montre !

Je lui montre la photo avec un grand sourire victorieux, Lena éclate de rire.

-Mais ou est ce qu'il a trouvé ces vêtements du siècle passé ?! Il a vraiment cru que ce serait classe ?!

-Je ne sais pas ! Je crois qu'il ne s'y connaît pas trop en vêtements moldus !

Après l'euphorie due a cette photo, Lena se replonge dans sa lecture et moi je m'occupe de ranger mes affaires éparpillées partout depuis que je cherchais mon appareil photo. Soudainement, Lena s'exclame en soupirant exagérément :

-Katie … je m'ennuie !

-T'as dit quoi ?! Demandais-je, scandalisée.

-Je m'ennuie !

-Non … a … avant !

-Euh … Katie ?!

-Argh ! Mon Dieu ! A quoi tu joues ?!

-Mais a rien ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? C'est juste un surnom affectueux !!

-Mais justement, c'est bien ça qui me fait peur !

-Roh tout de suite les grands mots ! Bon si Mlle Davis est prête à me donner de l'attention je lui ferais remarquer que j'ai un problème.

-Vas y raconte, Tatie Katie est toute ouïe !

-J'ai dit que je m'ennuyais et c'est un problème étant donné que ça ne fait qu'une semaine que nous sommes revenues a Poudlard !

-Hum, tu as raison, tu ne t'ennuis jamais d'habitude. Et surtout tu ne dis JAMAIS Katie ! C'est tellement … affreux !

-Bon et si on en revenait à mon ennui !

-Oui désolé ! Bon d'habitude quand tu t'ennuis tu sors … a la recherche de victimes … pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

-Kate, réveille toi … ça fait six ans que je fais ça !

-Et alors ? Tu ne vas pas me sortir que tu te fais trop vieille pour ça ?! Parce que moi je peux t'assurer que tu es encore très douée pour faire chier les gens !

-Non mais percute un peu ! Six ans ! Ils sont tous habitués maintenant ! C'est même plus drôle. J'ai à peine le temps de m'approcher de ma proie qu'elle part déjà en courant et en criant « maman au secours » !!

-Et les premiers années ?! Ils ne te connaissent pas encore …

-Ceux là, ils sont pas drôles.

-Bon écoute, ne me demande pas de l'aide si tu refuse toutes mes propositions !

-…

-Len' …

-…

-Lena ! Oh oh je te parle !

-J'ai une idée !! C'est sublime, qu'est-ce que je m'aime !

-Heureuse pour toi ! En tout cas j'espère pour toi qu'i n'y a rien à voir avec Potter, si c'est ça, pas la peine d'en parler.

-Qui ? Ah non, on s'en fou de cet imbécile ! Bon j'y vais !

-Hein ? Ou ça ? Et ton idée ?!

-Tu verras …

-Attends Lena …

Trop tard elle a fermé la porte et me voila seule, sans personne a qui raconter ma jouissante victoire face au roi des grosses chevilles ! Je m'ennuie aussi et je me rappel soudainement que j'ai un copain ! A quoi ça sert un petit ami s'il ne peut pas vous divertir quand vous en avez besoin ? Allez, je vais chercher Natt. Tant pis pour le couvre feu.


	6. Comment voulez vous votre vengeance?

**Chapitre 6 : ****-Comment voulez vous votre vengeance Mademoiselle ?! –Hum … chaude, si possible ! **

J'aime Lily Evans !! Je lui serais redevable toute ma vie ! Bon d'accord pas toute ma vie juste pour la fin de la semaine mais c'est déjà ça ! La semaine dernière quand elle m'a vu au bord de la crise de nerf elle a eu pitié de moi et m'a donné le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets pour que je puisse m'y détendre. Ca faisait plusieurs jours que des petits Serpentards ne me lâchaient plus, chaque heure était un parcours du combattant, je devenais complètement hystérique ! Sans compter que les Maraudeurs étaient de la partie enfin surtout Black qui n'avait pas digérer le coup de la photo surprise. Pourtant je ne vois pas de quoi il se plaint, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de publier cette magnifique photo dans la gazette. Skeeter est jalouse que ce soit moi la rédactrice en chef et elle fait tout pour retarder le travail. Elle aussi je vais finir par la tuée !

Enfin bon, il faut que je me calme, j'arrive devant la salle de bain des préfets. Depuis une semaine j'y suis allée tous les soirs et quand je reviens au dortoir je me sens tellement mieux !

Hier, Lena m'a accompagné. On s'est éclatée ! La baignoire est tellement grande qu'on se serait cru dans une piscine chauffée.

Je me poste devant la statue de Boris le Hagard, le sorcier ahuri qui porte ses gants à l'envers, et vérifie qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours puis donne le mot de passe. La porte s'ouvre et j'entre a l'intérieur, impatiente d'être a nouveau dans la baignoire. Je sens une sorte de courant d'air passer a coté de moi et me dirige vers la fenêtre pour la fermer. Sauf que … la fenêtre est déjà fermée.

Il y a au plafond un magnifique lustre de chandelles qui baigne la pièce d'une lumière douce. Tout est en marbre blanc. Au milieu il y a la baignoire qui ressemble plutôt à une piscine rectangulaire aménagée dans le sol. Une centaine de robinets d'or sont alignés tout autour, chacun incrustées d'une pierre précieuse différente. Et vous savez quoi ? Il y a même un plongeoir ! C'est incroyable ! J'aime cette pièce, plus tard je veux une maison avec la même salle de bain. Je ferme les longs rideaux de lin blancs puis me dirige vers la baignoire.

(NDA : Ceci est la vraie description de la salle de bain des préfets, je suis allé vérifier dans Harry Potter et la coupe de feu, lol).

J'ouvre donc le robinet d'eau chaude et ajoute des bulles, de la mousse, un parfum de rose. Je souris tellement je suis contente d'avoir accès a cette salle. Finir la semaine comme ça, un vendredi soir, il n'y a rien de mieux. Une fois que la baignoire est remplie je trempe un pied dedans. Super, c'est assez chaud. Je défais mon peignoir et commence à le fait glisser …

-ATCHOUM !

-Aaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh !

Je remets vite mon peignoir sur moi après avoir sursauter en entendant cet éternuement et surtout en voyant deux têtes apparaitrent dans le vide.

-Merde, tu pouvais pas te retenir ?!

-Mais, c'est pas ma faute, elle a mis trop de bulle !

Non mais je rêve !?!

-QU' EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LA ???!!!

-Ah Kate ! Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Etrange de se retrouver ici … par … hasard !

-VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ?! DEGAGEZ !

-Cornedrue t'es content ?! On aurait pu s'en tirer facilement mais …

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous faites la ? Vous m'avez suivi ?!

-Bin ouais ! Dis Potter tout naturellement.

-Et vous n'avez pas honte ?! Comment vous saviez ce que j'allais faire d'ailleurs ?!

-On a entendu Lily dire a Remus qu'elle t'avait filé le mot de passe alors on t'a suivit. Prends ça comme une vengeance ! Dis Black d'un air méprisant.

-Mais ça c'est ignoble !

Potter éclate de rire tandis que Black se contente de me faire un mauvais sourire. Je vais les tuer ! En faire de la bouillie !

-Ah moi ce que j'ai préféré c'est quand Lena est venue avec toi ! C'était quoi déjà la chanson ? Ah oui : « Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir ? » ! Dommage que vous soyez resté en maillot de bain ! Mais pourquoi les filles sont si pudiques ?!! S'exclame Potter.

Je suis complètement abasourdie ! Comment peut on oser espionner les gens quand ils prennent leur bain c'est incroyable. J'en ai même perdu la parole ! Je les observe… Potter est encore en train de rire tandis que Black me regarde étrangement, comme si il essayait de m'analyser.

-Tu ne dis rien Kate ?!

-Dégagez, tout de suite ! Je veux plus vous voir ! Répondis je presque a voix basse et sans les regarder.

-Euh … pourquoi tu ne gueules pas ?! Me demande t il, l'air presque craintif.

-Ouais, je préfère quand tu gueules ! Ca m'inquiète moins. Ajoute Potter.

-Parce que j'en peux plus, là vous avez dépassez les bornes alors maintenant vous sortez ou je vous jure que ça va être votre fête ! Répondis-je toujours à voix basse.

Ils se regardent quelques secondes puis quitte la salle sans rien ajouter. Quand je me retrouve seule je m'assois sur le rebord de la baignoire et reste silencieuse un instant. Juste le temps de réfléchir a une vengeance.

**

Je hais Lily Evans ! Quelle idée de dire ça a un maraudeur ?! Non bon je ne la hais pas vraiment mais elle manque vraiment de tact. Depuis hier je cherche un moyen de le leur faire payer, ils ne vont quand même pas s'en tirer comme ça !

-Kaaaaaate ! Viens vite, j'ai une surprise pour toi !!!

Lena entre en coup de vent dans la chambre et viens m'attraper par le bras. Je n'ai même pas le temps de dire quidditch, elle me traine hors de la chambre, toute contente de sa nouvelle trouvaille alors que moi je crains le pire.

On traverse la salle commune et tout le monde nous regarde comme si on était complètement folles, enfin surtout Lena. Malheureusement la pauvre est coupée dans son élan par Natt en sortant de la salle commune.

-Natt ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Salut ma belle ! Je voulais te parler.

-Encore ?! Non mais … je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

-Euh … à tout à l'heure Kate, rejoins-moi dans la salle que tu sais.

Lena me fait un sourire encourageant bien que je sois sure qu'il cache un sourire sadique et je me retrouve seule avec Natt. Je croise les bras et attend qu'il se décide à parler.

- Kate, je n'arrête pas de penser qu'hier ce n'était qu'une blague ! Dis le moi s'il te plait. Aller je ne t'en voudrais pas, d'ailleurs c'est vrai que c'était drôle ! Dit-il en faisant semblant de rire.

Mon dieu, et ce type est à serdaigle ?!

-Non Natt, ce n'est pas une blague !

-Alors on est vraiment plus ensemble ?! Dit il abasourdi.

-Oui, vraiment, désolé mais … on a essayé et ça n'a pas marché donc on laisse tomber, c'était le deal, okay ?!

-Le deal ? Ah … oui. Mais c'est que je pensais … non rien laisse tomber. Merci d'avoir été franche avec moi.

Et il part en direction de sa salle commune certainement, la mine toute triste tandis que moi je le regarde s'éloigner toute penaude, j'ai presque de la peine pour lui. Finalement je me rappel pourquoi je suis sortie de ma chambre puis fonce vers la salle sur demande. Après avoir penser trois fois a Lena et sa surprise, une porte apparait et je me retrouve dans une salle toute rouge, couleur préférée de Lena, dans laquelle elle se trouve elle-même, entourée de six élèves assez jeunes de Poudlard.

-Ah Kate, tu tombes bien !

-Je vois ça … qui c'est elles ?!

Lena vient me chercher puis m'assois sur un fauteuil bien confortable. Elle est toute contente, c'en est presque mignon.

-Voici notre QG ! Dit-elle en me montrant la salle.

-Oui et alors ?! QG pour quoi d'ailleurs ?!

-Tu te rappel de mon idée pour ne plus m'ennuyer ?!

-Hum hum …

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal ce coup là …

-Très bien, alors, j'ai repensé au faite qu'après nous il n'y aura plus personne pour faire chier, gentiment, nos chers camarades. C'est pourquoi, j'ai recruté ces charmantes demoiselles. Ce seront les nouvelles enmerdeuses de Poudlard !

-Pauvres petites ! M'exclamai-je la tête dans la main.

-Nous allons donc leur apprendre tous ce que nous savons. Enchaine t elle en m'ignorant.

-Et il t'a fallu une semaine pour mettre çà au point ?!

-J'ai passé une semaine a les analysé, il ne faut pas des chochottes pour faire ça ! Ces petites sont comme nous, quand on avait leur âges, avec moins de classe bien sur ! Excusez-moi les filles.

-Y a pas de mal ! Répond une brunette avec des tresses.

-Bon et qui sont-elles ? Pourquoi t'en as pris six ?

Je lui fais croire que c'est géniale ou non ? Parce qu'en réalité, elle me fait vraiment peur là.

-Il y en a deux de chaque maison, sauf Serpentard bien sur ! Et elles sont toutes en troisième année, ni tops jeunes, ni trop vieilles, parfait pour leur inculquer tous ce que nous savons.

-Non mais tu t'entends ? Depuis quand tu rêves d'avoir une jeunesse Lenaïenne a tes ordres ? Tu te prends pour un tyran ou quoi ?

-Kate, c'est pour rire ! Bon d'accord c'est un peu sérieux mais on va vraiment bien s'amuser et t'inquiète pas, elles savent ce qui les attendent et sont entièrement d'accord.

-C'est vrai ! On a hâte de commencer !

Je les regarde toutes, complètement sidérée. Je me demande si c'est moi qui débloque en ce moment ?!

-Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

-Mais moi j'ai rien à leur apprendre ! La vraie chieuse c'est toi !

-Oui mais toi aussi t'es forte a ce jeu la !

-Mais toi t'en as fait tout un art, moi ça viens naturellement selon mon humeur mais je ne fais pas exprès !

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être pessimiste ! Ecoute, il suffit juste de les prendre sous notre aile ! Elles apprendront d'elles même. Avoue qu'avec mon idée, cette année va être très amusante.

Elle me regarde avec son air malicieux et son sourire enjoué. Finalement je lui rends son sourire puis lui dit :

-D'accord, et bien j'ai une mission pour vous ! Il me faut une vengeance pour Black et Potter !

-Han ! Les maraudeurs ?! S'exclame une blonde affolée.

-Du calme fillette, ils ne font pas si peur que ça ! S'exclame Lena avec un sourire.

-Ca c'est clair ! Dis-je en me levant pour leur faire face.

-Comment voulez vous votre vengeance Mademoiselle ?! Me demande Lena d'une voix trop polie.

-Hum … chaude si possible ! Répondis-je avant d'éclater de rire avec elle.

-Il faut donc se préparer pour le repas de midi.

Et Lena se lance dans des propositions toutes plus folles les unes que les autres, accompagnées par ces six protégées qui sont finalement très sadiques elles aussi.

**

Lena n'arrête pas de gigoter a coté de moi. C'est toujours comme ça quand elle prépare un mauvais coup mais ce n'est pas malin car si certain pourrait juste penser qu'elle a une envie pressante, un autre qui nous connait très bien a remarquer qu'il se passait quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?!

-Rien pourquoi ? Dis-je d'un ton qui se veut détacher.

-Arrêtez, je vous connais trop ! Me dit Anthony.

-Occupe toi plutôt de ta Serdaigle toi ! Non mais sans blague, jamais vu un mec aussi lent pour se faire une meuf !

-Je t'enmerde !

-Ah tu l'as vexé ! Dis-je à Lena.

Effectivement il a l'air énervé et ne parle plus. C'est vrai que Lena peut se montrer vache quand elle veut. Vaut mieux l'avoir comme amie je vous le dit, quoique même en tant que telle on se sent parfois en danger.

-Kate, ça y est ! Chuchote-t-elle toute excitée.

Je viens de voir également le signal de la petite Gryffondor que Lena a « recruté ». Signal qui nous informe que les deux proies vont bientôt passer la porte de la grande salle ne sachant pas qu'ils auraient du se méfier des petites qui, l'air innocentes, trainaient derrière eux.

La porte s'ouvre donc, sur Potter et Black qui avancent de leur démarche assurée, conscient que tous les regards sont tournés vers eux.

J'ai voulu me venger sur la même voie, en atteignant leur intimité et les petites nous on bien aider en nous apprenant un nouveau sort qu'elles maitrisent très bien. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Black et Potter se retrouvent en sous vêtements en plein milieu de la grande salle, leur vêtements ayant sauté au sol on ne sait comment, ou presque. On entend des gloussements, des « oh », « ah ah » et des rires moqueurs de la table des Serpentards. Le spectacle semble plaire a plus d'une, évidemment puisque les petites ont pensé à leur raccourcir un peu leur sous vêtements pour le coté spectacle.

Les profs ont l'air choqué tandis que Lena et Anthony se sont perdu sous la table tellement ils rient. Moi je suis obliger de me tenir les côtes mais je tente de garder mon sérieux, je veux absolument soutenir le regard de Black quand il posera ses yeux agrandit d'horreur sur moi. Ce qu'il fait immédiatement bien sur, je savais bien qu'il devinerait que cela venait de moi.

J'avoue que son regard fait peur ! Si j'étais une personne censée je partirais en courant, mais je ne le suis pas et je reste plantée là, à rire stupidement.

En même temps, on n'a pas été trop méchante, leur fringue sont a leur pieds ce n'est pas comme si on les avait fait disparaitre. Potter se met à rire tout en se rhabillant. Incroyable de voir avec quelle facilité il s'en sort à chaque fois. Mais Black lui ne le prend pas du tout a la rigolade, il a le regard le plus noir que je n'ai jamais vu. Une fois habillé il se dirige vers moi, l'air très menaçant.

-Tu es contente de ton petit jeu ?

-Quel petit jeu ?

Autant faire l'innocente, surtout que tous les regards sont tournés vers moi, même ceux des profs.

-Ne fais pas l'innocente, je sais très bien que c'est toi ! Siffle t il en colère.

J'allais lui répondre mais McGonnagall est arrivée à ce moment là !

-Que se passe t il ici ?!

-Kate tu vas me le payer ! Dit Black en ignorant complètement la prof.

-Est-ce vous miss Davis qui êtes à l' origine de cette farce ?! Me demande-t-elle l'air sévère.

-Non, professeur.

Je n'ai rien à craindre, techniquement, je n'ai rien fait et les deux petites ont détalé comme des lapins après, et qui pourrait accuser des gamines ?!

-Elle ment ! S'énerve Black.

-Vous êtes sure Miss Davis ?

-Absolument, maintenant j'aimerai déjeuner en paix.

-Mais putain tu vas arrêter ta comédie !!!!

-Mr Black calmez-vous s'il vous plait ! Il se peut que vous vous trompiez de personne. Maintenant allez manger et si vous avez une quelconque preuve, venez me voir.

Elle part en s'assurant qu'il soit bien parti s'asseoir le plus loin de moi. Lena me lance un regard amusé tandis qu'Anthony nous dévisage étrangement.

-Vous êtes vraiment tordues, c'est quoi cette nouvelle blague ?

-On n'est pas tordues ! C'est juste une vengeance, ils ont fait pire ! S'exclame Lena qui n'a pas digérer le fait que Potter l'ait vu chantonner une chanson si gênante et a moitié nue.

Le repas se déroule dans le calme, quoique la salle soit parcourut de conversion amusante sur l'épisode qui vient de se dérouler. Black n'arrête pas de me regarder de travers, s'il continue je l'emplâtre ! Je lui fais un grand sourire hypocrite qui a le don de l'énerver encore plus. Tellement que je ne comprends même pas ce qui m'arrive quand mon assiette se lève au dessus de la table pour arriver sur ma tête. J'entends des éclats de rire. Mais quelle idée j'ai eu de prendre de la sauce tomate ?! Avec mes spaghettis sur la tête, je sors ma baguette et renverse un verre de jus de citrouille sur Black. Il tape du poing sur la table, tandis que tous les Gryffondors nous fixent, bientôt rejoins par les autres tables.

Black remet ça et cette fois ci je me reçois la cuisse de poulet d'Anthony dans l'œil.

-Ah, il veut jouer à ça ?! Très bien ! Dis-je en me levant.

Trois assiettes de soupes atterrissent sur son beau visage ! Oh mince alors…

-Oups ! Fis-je en mettant ma main devant la bouche.

-Sale peste !

-Aie !

Cinq assiettes en même temps ! Il y va fort là ! Le choc a été si grand que je suis presque tombée à terre. Nous continuons notre mini guerre et les autres élèves on la présence d'esprit de se baisser sous la table pour se protéger. Tous sauf Lena et Anthony. Quels idiots. Et comme Black est encore plus idiot, il rate sa cible et atteint Lena de plein fouet qui lance un cri sous le choc. Elle en oublie sa baguette et lance de toutes ses forces le plat de poulet qui arrive sur Potter. Il riposte, Anthony est mort de rire et se prend le même plat de poulet. Il s'énerve et enchaine. Moi, je n'ai pas été oublié par Black. Les assiettes et les plats fusent dans toute la salle et le repas si calme s'est transformé en bataille de nourriture. Dans l'action je ne vois même pas ce que font les profs.

C'est carrément le chaos, on entend des cris de partout et je pus la tomate ! Ca dure quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se décide à intervenir en voyant McGonnagall recouverte de sauce béchamel.

-CA SUFFIT !

Whouah il a utilisé un sort ou quoi ?! Tous le monde s'arrête et le regarde, les mains sur les oreilles.

-Vous deux ! Dans mon bureau ! Tout de suite ! Dit-il en nous désignant Black et moi du doigt.

Pour un peu je dirais qu'il est effrayant quand il s'énerve. Je ne fais pas d'histoire et le suis hors de la salle accompagnées de Black, sous les yeux de mes chers camarades, prête à subir la punition que le vieux fou nous réserve …


	7. Le projet Dumby

Chapitre 7 : Le fameux projet Dumby:

Dire que j'ai peur est un bien grand mot ! Ce n'est pas un vieux barbu qui va me filer les chocottes. Surtout pas un vieux barbu qui a du mal à dissimulé son amusement ! Par contre, j'avoue que McGonnagall avec ses poings serrés derrière le dos, le chignon défait par la bataille, la bouche pincée et les yeux plissés est impressionnante !

Depuis que nous sommes entrés dans le bureau du directeur je ne cesse de fixer bêtement des objets en argent, complètement inutiles si vous voulez mon avis. Je me sens coupable. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une simple vengeance envers Black et Potter tournerait en bataille de nourriture générale !

Coupable mais trop orgueilleuse pour le reconnaitre. Mon côté peste impatiente ressort donc vite.

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer la cause d'un tel comportement jeunes gens ?

-C'est elle …

-C'est lui …

-… qui a commencé ! Crions-nous en même temps.

-Ca suffit ! S'écrie McGonnagall. Cela fait maintenant six ans que nous supportons toutes vos bêtises ! Cette guerre a assez durée ! Il ne se passe pas une seule semaine sans que toute l'école soit au courant d'une nouvelle altercation entre vous ! Six longues années insupportables !

-Whaouah ! Tant que ça ! Soufflais-je à moitié amusée.

Bizarrement je crois avoir vu Black sourire à mes mots. D'habitude il trouve que tout ce que je dis est nul !

-Du calme Minerva ! Effectivement vos professeurs commencent à en avoir assez de votre comportement. Lorsque vous vous trouvez à moins de cinq mètres chacun cela fini toujours très mal. Moi je trouvais ça amusant …

-Albus !

-… au début mais comme me l'a fait remarquer cette chère Minerva, cela ne peut durer ! Vous perturbez également vos camarades sans oublier qu'il y a les ASPICS a la fin de l'année…

-Et qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?! Demandais-je sur un ton sarcastique.

-Une punition ! Vous serez en retenue chaque soir jusqu'à ce que vous vous entendiez enfin !

-Et bah on n'est pas sorti des trois balais !

-On se passera de tes commentaires Black !

-Je ne faisais que dire mon avis !

-Et bien ton avis on s'en fou.

-TAISEZ-VOUS ! Vous serez punis un point c'est tout.

-Oui mais pas de cette façon Minerva. Dit Dumbledore avec un drôle de sourire.

C'est moi ou il mijote quelque chose ?! Nous le regardons tous les trois avec un air apeuré. Oui, même McGonnagall.

-Non Albus, vous ne pensez tout de même pas à …

-Et si Minerva ! Je n'ai guère le choix et puis cette idée trotte depuis bien trop longtemps dans ma tête ! Répond-il avec un petit rire amusé.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait nous mettre au parfum nous aussi ? Demandais-je impatiemment.

-Puisque votre passe temps favori semble être d'amuser la galerie, je vais vous confier un projet qui me tient à cœur depuis plusieurs années. Je souhaite vous voir travailler ensemble pour mettre sur pied un évènement divertissant.

-C'est … à dire ?! Demandais je craintivement.

-C'est a vous de trouver en quoi consistera cet évènement. Je pose quelques conditions tout de même. Il faut que cela ait lieu dans la période des vacances de Noel, cela vous donne quatre mois. Et je veux également que ce soit ludique avant tout, vos camarades doivent apprendre en s'amusant. Sans oublier qu'il faudra garder ça secret pour faire la surprise. Vous pouvez en parler à vos proches amis bien sur car j'imagine sans mal que vous n'arriverez pas à le leur cacher bien longtemps [long regard appuyé vers Black, référence sans doute aux maraudeurs]. Après cela, espérons que vos relations ce seront améliorer.

-Mais ils vont surtout s'entretuer !

-Pour une fois je suis entièrement d'accord avec le professeur McGonnagall.

-Merci Miss Davis ! Me dit-elle d'un ton cassant.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser …

-Ma décision est prise. Vous pourrez venir me voir quand vous voudrez si vous avez le moindre problème.

-Professeur, ce n'est pas que je ne me sente pas enthousiaste a l'idée de faire cela, quoique … mais vous oubliez que j'ai déjà une activité qui me prend tout mon temps : le journal !

-Ca il fallait y penser avant ! Dit Black en riant.

-Exactement ! Dit McGonnagall.

-Si ce n'est que cela, on vous enlève cette lourde tache miss, satisfaite ?

-Mais … vous ne pouvez pas m'enlever mon journal ! Vous venez à peine de m'accorder le droit de le faire ! Et penser aux élèves qui se faisaient une joie de lire la gazette de Poudlard au petit matin !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux, le journal va bel et bien voir le jour, il nous suffit d'en confier la direction a Miss Skeeter, elle en sera ravie.

-QUOI ?!

Je me lève brusquement et ma chaise tombe à la renverse. Ils ne peuvent pas me faire ça !

-Vous rigolez ? Cette fouine va tout gâcher, elle ne sait même pas écrire correctement. Moi vivante, jamais Skeeter ne touchera à un journal de sa vie !

-Calmez-vous miss ou je me verrais forcer de vous donner quand même des heures de retenues !

-Mais enfin ce n'est pas possible ! Ca fait six ans que je vous demande cette faveur, vous ne pouvez pas me l'enlever a cause de … a cause de cet imbécile !

Black me lance un dernier regard énervé avant de se retourner vers Dumbledore. Quoiqu'il avait l'air blessé aussi.

-Bien, la discussion est close. Allez-vous coucher maintenant.

Black se lève sans rien ajouter et se dirige vers la porte, suivit de McGonnagall tandis que moi je reste plantée là, la bouche grande ouverte. En fait j'essaye de contenir ma colère car quand je vais me retrouver seule avec lui, il va souffrir, je ne sais pas si il y survivra en fait.

-Miss Davis qu'attendez-vous ?! Me demande McGonnagall, sourcil droit levé.

-Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas continuer à diriger le journal en même temps ? S'il vous plait professeur ?!

-Et bien je pense que le professeur McGonnagall a raison, il faut bien que vous soyez sanctionnée dans cette histoire.

-Et Black ! Lui il n'est pas sanctionner que je sache ! C'est injuste.

-Lui ne vous a pas déshabillé devant tous vos camarades ! Dit sèchement McGonnagall.

-Ah ça c'est un comble ! Le grand Sirius Black est donc un ange, quelle nouvelle ! Vous croyez que je me suis amusée à ça sans raison ?! S'il y en a un qui doit être puni c'est lui ! Dis-je rageusement en le montrant du doigt.

-Passer tout ce temps avec toi sera une punition, alors ça ira. Dit-il avec un sourire.

-Bah voyons, tu t'en sors bien, en disant cela tu veux juste éviter qu'on te prive de ton club de duel par exemple !

-Je commence à en avoir assez de vous deux ! Allez dans votre dortoir et tout de suite.

-Non attendez ! Miss Davis a raison. En tant que directeur de cette école je me dois d'être juste envers tous mes élèves ! Mr Black … je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous êtes temporairement privé de votre club de duel.

-Bien professeur !

Il n'a pas l'air ravi mais se tait. Moi je suis satisfaite et je ne me fais donc pas prier pour partir.

Je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers la porte, passant devant Black et McGo sans leur accorder un seul regard.

-N'oubliez, pas, vendredi prochain, venez me faire un compte rendu. J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous allez nous préparer ! Dit Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué.

Je claque la porte et descend les escaliers a toute vitesse. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi énervée que ça, même en comptabilisant le nombre de fois ou je l'ai été chez mon père. En montant les escaliers qui mènent à la tour de Gryffondor, j'entends des pas derrière moi. Un coup d'œil et je constate que c'est Black qui marche d'un pas tranquille, main dans les poches. J'essaye de marcher encore plus vite.

-Kate !

Toujours plus vite !

-Kate !!

Je ne veux pas lui parler sinon je vais me retrouver avec du sang sur les mains.

-Kate attends moi !

Il faut que je l'ignore ! Un poisson, deux poissons, trois poissons ! Tiens voila le tableau de la grosse dame.

-Chapeau pointu.

Le panneau s'ouvre et je me rue à l'intérieur, espérant que Black n'aura pas le temps d'entrer, histoire de gagner du temps. Rater, il court vite ce scroutt !

-Kate répond moi !

Sa voix ma l'air un poil agacée. Je remarque que la salle, bien qu'elle soit bondée, est très silencieuse tout à coup. Je ne lui réponds pas et me dirige vers Lena mais je sens finalement sa main me rattraper le bras. Je me retrouve face à lui.

-Arrête de faire la gamine !

-Je ne fais pas la gamine !

-Alors pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?!

-Pour éviter de t'assassiner ! Et crois moi ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque !

-T'exagère, on aurait pu avoir pire comme punition !

-Pire ?! Tu te fous de moi ?!

-Un peu.

-Mais t'es trop con comme type ! Dis-je en le giflant.

J'allais recommencer mais il rattrape mon poignet cette fois ci.

-Lâche-moi.

-Je ne suis pas con ! Dit-il énerver et en serrant un peu plus mon poignet.

-Heureuse pour toi, maintenant lâche moi tu me fais mal !

-Black ! C'est quoi ces manières ?! Lâche-la ou je t'arrache les yeux pour te les faire bouffer !

-Spencer, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde et reste polie s'il te plait !

-Je suis on ne peut plus polie là et je te signal, triple andouille, que si tu ne voulais pas que quelqu'un s'en mêle il fallait éviter la salle commune. Vous vous rendez ridicules, alors lâche la !

Soit il l'écoute et je pourrais féliciter Lena, soit il ne le fait pas et je lui fous un coup de genou bien placé ! Il me regarde une dernière fois dans les yeux, un regard dur mais pas plus que le mien je vous le garantis, puis lâche enfin mon poignet qui est tout rouge à présent. Je crois qu'il se rend enfin compte qu'on n'est pas seuls ici.

-C'est bon t'es content de ton petit spectacle ?!

-Ta gueule Kate ! Dit-il en soupirant et en s'asseyant d'un air las sur la première chaise venue.

Je ne relève pas et me rend dans mon dortoir sous les murmures de mes camarades gryffondors.

Quand Lena me retrouve dans la chambre je suis assise par terre au milieu de mes vêtements éparpillés partout, en larme et les cheveux en bataille.

-Kate ? T'as tourné cinglée ou quoi ?! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

-Je me défoule !!!

-Ah !

Elle s'assoit face à moi, un sourire aux lèvres, un peu stupide comme sourire d'ailleurs mais ça à le mérite de me faire sourire aussi.

-C'était si horrible que ça ?!

-Ce vieux fou est complètement … pfff …

-Fou ?!

-Exactement ! Il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que nous forcer à passer notre temps libre ensemble pour nous punir.

-Effectivement, il est atteint ! Ca va se finir en guerre nucléaire tout ça ! Et vous devrez faire quoi pendant ce temps ? Repeupler la terre ?!

-Très drôle Lena. Non on devra monter un projet, une sorte d'évènement que vous aurez la joie de voir vers la fin de l'année !

-Oh chiotte ! Ca sent mauvais !

-Hein ?!

-Oui, ça sent mauvais cette histoire !

-Ah j'avais compris « aux chiottes ça sent mauvais » ! Je ne voyais pas le rapport.

J'éclate de rire sous le regard ébahi de Lena. Finalement elle me rejoint dans mon hilarité.

-Et ils vont confier la direction du journal à la fouine ! Ajoutais-je une fois calmée.

-Oh mon dieu ! C'est pire que ce que je pensais ! S'exclame t elle horrifiée. Te savoir aux commandes de ce truc c'était déjà bien flippant, mais là avec elle comme journaliste, ça va être l'apocalypse !

-Merci ! Répondis-je ironiquement.

Je soupire un grand coup en voyant mes affaires éparpillées partout. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Maintenant il va falloir tout ranger. Je commence à prendre un pull et à le plier quand …

-Attends, je vais me défouler avec toi !

Lena plonge sous son lit et en sort sa valise. Elle l'ouvre à vitesse grand V puis jette ses vêtements en l'air avec rage. Je la regarde stupéfaite et le suis encore quand elle a fini.

-Pourquoi t'en avais besoin toi ?!

-Bin c'était surtout pour être solidaire avec ma meilleure pote ! Mais aussi parce que quand vous êtes parti la bataille à continuer et bizarrement j'ai trouvé que la plus touchée c'était moi. Toutes les filles s'acharnaient sur moi ! Suis-je si peste que cela ?

-La vérité ?

-La vérité !

-Et bien elles sont peut être simplement jalouses !

-Mais de quoi ? Je sais que mes qualités sont indénombrables mais bon … dit elle en plaisantant.

-Elles sont jalouses que Potter te court après, bien que tu sois en deuxième position sur sa liste, il ne faut pas oublier Evans, son grand amour, mais aussi pour tous les autres mecs.

-Tu crois ?

-Affirmatif !

-Bon alors je ne leur en veux pas, elles sont tristes et désespérées ! Pauvre filles !

-Comme tu dis ! Bon moi je prends une douche et je vais me coucher en espérant ne plus jamais me réveiller.

-Vas-y, je m'occupe de ranger !

Je rêve ou elle a dit qu'elle allait ranger ? Lena Spencer va ranger la chambre ?! Impossible! Et pourtant …

-It' raining men, hallelujah, it's raining men!

… elle range tout en chantant sa chanson préférée! Cette fille est un mystère !

Après la douche je m'installe confortablement dans mon lit mais toujours aussi triste. Mon journal ! Mon rêve depuis 6 ans. Bon d'accord j'exagère un peu ce n'est qu'un journal scolaire. Mais un journal scolaire qui aurait pu m'ouvrir des portes plus grandes ! J'ignore comment on va s'en sortir avec Black. Un évènement divertissant… Et voir cet imbécile ligoté au plafond de la grande salle et bâillonné, c'est divertissant ? A mon gout oui mais je doute que Dumby-by le soit aussi.

**

-Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire alors ?!

-Black, j'en sais strictement rien !

-Bah cherche ! Ecoute, tous ce qu'ils veulent c'est qu'on s'entende bien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui mais malheureusement je pense que même essayer de leur faire croire que nous sommes subitement tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre, que grâce a eux nous avons trouvé l'âme sœur, enfin bref, ça marcheras pas ! Dis-je en exagérant un peu.

-Bah forcément ! Qui voudrait tomber amoureux de toi ?!

-Quoi ?!

-Bah oui, tu es affreusement laide, trop stupide, inintéressante, sadique, méchante, complètement tarée et j'en passe !

-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?! Dis-je en pleurant comme une madeleine.

-Allez ne pleure pas laideron ! J'ai trouvé une idée. On va faire un spectacle de danse. Les garçons déguisés en haricots verts et les filles en tomates !

-Tu me trouves moche ?!

- Des haricots et des tomates partout, tu verras, ce sera sensationnel, je suis un génie !!!

Je me sens soudainement envahie par des haricots verts, des tomates et beaucoup de tristesse !


	8. Une lettre, rien que des mots mais

Chapitre 8 : Une lettre, rien que des mots mais de telles conséquences ...

Quand cet imbécile s'est mis a parler de spectacle de danse avec des haricots verts et des tomates, j'aurais du commencer a me douter que ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Et encore heureux que ce soit le cas! Moi, pleurer parce qu'on vient de me dire que je suis moche ?! Impossible, je n'en ai rien a faire de l'opinion des autres et surtout de celle de Black.

Rah quel rêve affreux, même une douche froide ne parvient pas a me le sortir de la tête. De toutes façons je ne suis pas de ceux qui pensent que les rêves ont un sens cacher ! Et même si c'était le cas, je me demande tout de même ce que celui ci voudrait dire … Que j'aime les légumes ? Que je suis superficielle ? Ou que l'avis de l'autre babouin compte plus que je ne le crois ? Pfff, décidément, elles sont de plus en plus stupides et improbables mes suppositions.

-Hé blondasse ! T'as pas bientôt fini de monopoliser la salle de bain ?! Tu crois qu'une beauté comme la mienne ça se prépare toute seule ?!

Je sors de la douche avec un soupire d'exaspération. Celle la alors elle ne changera jamais ! Je suis souvent perplexe face a ses preuves d'amitié.

-Tu avoue enfin que rien n'est vrai dans ton apparence de vélane version brune ?! Répliquai-je d'un ton moqueur.

Je l'entends grogner et me décide à m'habiller en vitesse avant qu'elle ne défonce la porte.

**

J'essaye de marcher tranquillement, vers une autre heure de torture, autrement dit de cours, ignorant les regards curieux de mes camarades. Les couloirs deviennent un vrai parcours du combattant lorsque les cours suivants arrivent. Et encore plus quand les élèves vous regardent en se demandant de quelle punition vous avez écopé ! De quoi est donc capable ce cher Dumbledore puisque ce sont toujours les professeurs qui se chargent de donner les punitions.

C'est bête pour eux, c'est une surprise !

Depuis ce matin, et ce foutu rêve, je me surprends à réfléchir réellement a ce projet. Horreur ! On dirait que Kate Davis capitule. Oh non ! Ça ne s'est jamais vu et ce n'est pas à cause d'un idiot que ça va commencer. Black peut aller se faire cuir un œuf de dragon et réfléchir a ce projet tout seul !

-Kate !!

-Lena ! Arrêtes de me sauter dessus comme ça !

-Tu sais quoi ?! Tu sais quoi ?!

Je n'ai même pas envie de lui répondre quand elle est comme ça. Un sourire niais s'est incrusté sur son visage et elle sautille comme une sauterelle.

-Ne me dis pas que t'as remis le couvert avec Potter !

Elle me lance un regard assassin, l'air de dire : « lâche-moi avec ça » puis reprend son fameux sourire joyeux.

-C'est Anthony ! Il sort enfin avec sa Serdaigle !

-C'est pas vrai ?! M'écriai-je sans retenue.

-C'est bon! Pas la peine de mettre tout le monde au courant ! Dit Anthony énervé.

Je lui saute dessus et Lena prend ses bras pour le faire danser.

-Bah dis donc ça vous a pris combien de temps ? Un mois au moins ! S'exclame t elle en riant.

Anthony à l'air gêné, effectivement y a de quoi, tout le monde dans le couloir nous regarde. Il nous repousse puis se dirige vers la salle du professeur Slughorn en traînant les pieds.

-Pfff vous et la discrétion ! Je vous raconterai plus rien !

-Roh Tony ! Arrêtes de faire le gosse, on est contente pour toi c'est tout ! Et puis à qui tu va te confier après, hein ?

Lena le suit en essayent de garder son sérieux mais moi je vois bien a sa tête qu'elle a envie d'éclater de rire.

-Lâche-moi !

Je les dépasse en levant les yeux au ciel, mi exaspérée et mi amusée par leurs disputes incessantes.

Une fois que tous les élèves sont installés, Slughorn entre lentement dans la pièce, traînant sa bedaine avec difficulté. Il pose ses affaires sur son bureau puis toujours avec son sourire bien veillant, prend la parole.

-Bonjours chers élèves. Et bien pour aujourd'hui, nous allons concocter une nouvelle potion !

-Han ! Quelle surprise ! S'exclame faussement Lena.

Tous les Gryffondors éclatent de rire tandis que les Serpentards lui lancent des regards noirs.

Slughorn tente un sourire puis se remet à parler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces Serpentards ?! Qu'ils ne me fassent pas croire que ça ne les amuse pas non plus ! Me chuchote Lena avec rage.

-Ils tiennent juste à entretenir la guerre entre les lions et les serpents ! Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Bah si tu veux mon avis, cette guerre est stupide !

-Je te ferai remarquer que cela fait six ans que tu fais plus que participer a cette guerre ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien te faire changer d'avis ?

-Bin … y a ce type là!

Elle me montre un grand brun du doigt. Un serpentard au premier rang !!!

-Quoi ? Tu voudrais pactiser avec l'ennemi ?!

-Même plus que pactiser ! Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Mais …

-Roh il est super mignon ! Regarde-le !

-Ouais il est pas mal mais son coté serpentard et intello ça me plait pas du tout !

-Moi j'aime bien, le coté serpentard lui donne l'air d'un bad boy et le coté intello ... bin ça me changerais un mec intelligent.

Son regard change de direction et vient se poser sur Potter.

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?! Dit-elle en affichant une grimace de dégoût.

Je regarde Potter aussi et je manque de m'étouffer. Cet imbécile s'amuse à faire tenir en équilibre la grande cuillère en bois, qui sert pour les potions, sur son nez !

-Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire !

Lena me fait un sourire sadique, pas très rassurant, vous vous en doutez, et sort sa baguette de sa poche et la pointe en direction de Potter puis avec les mouvements adéquates, prononce la formule a voix basse :

-Wingardium Leviosa !

Elle fait soulever la grande cuillère en bois puis la fait s'abattre sur la tête de Potter qui se met à loucher et à sursauter sous le coup de la surprise. Nous rions toutes les deux comme des folles tandis que le binoclard a l'air assommé et que son garde du corps se retourne en montrant les crocs.

-Oh merde Lena ! On a énervé son toutou ! Dis-je en feignant la messe basse mais tout en m'assurant que Black a entendu.

Au lieu de s'énerver, il fait une drôle de tête qui traduit l'incompréhension puis soupire et se retourne.

-Whouah ! Il est pas très drôle aujourd'hui ! S'exclame Lena.

-Ouais, mais personnellement je m'en fou de lui!

Je prends mon livre de potion puis commence à couper les herbes qu'il faut en ignorant le dernier coup d'œil que Black vient de nous lancer.

**

En me retrouvant dans cette salle je repense malgré moi à mon rêve, espérant qu'il n'était pas prémonitoire, que Black ne va pas me parler de son idée bio et ainsi de suite.

Il arrive enfin avec un sourire supérieur sur le visage. Enfin ça, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je le précise ! Ça semble évident qu'il affiche ce sourire, c'est tellement rare que ce ne soit pas le cas.

J'ai passé ma journée à l'ignorer, ça va être dur de passer outre cette fois ci.

Il s'installe sur la chaise face à moi puis croise les jambes sur la table l'air le plus décontracté possible.

-Bon j'espère que t'as déjà une idée, j'ai pas envie d'y passer ma journée.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais faire le travail pour deux ? S'exclame t il, déjà agacé.

-Bin ça me paraît évident puisque si on en est la c'est de ta faute !

-De MA faute ?! Mais c'est toi qui a commencé avec ton piège pour ton foutu journal !

-Non ! Toi tu as commencé il y a 6 ans à te montrer plus puéril et stupide que quiconque !

-Bon ça va ! Si on énumère tout on en a pour la journée et c'est pas ça qui va nous aider a sortir de là au plus vite.

-De toutes façons, même si on trouve une idée, se sera pas fini pour autant, il va falloir organiser ça !

Je me lève et me dirige vers la fenêtre, préférant contempler le lac si paisible plutôt que son visage qui m'inspire tant de vengeances.

-Dire qu'il va falloir te supporter plusieurs mois !

-Je peux en dire autant ! Répond-il en souriant.

Je vois du coin de l'œil qu'il m'observe, toujours avec son sale sourire arrogant et en se balançant sur sa chaise.

-Bon allez réfléchis à ce qu'on pourrait faire Kate, tu as de bonnes idées pour faire chier les gens.

Je serre les poings puis me retourne en m'accoudant sur le rebord de la fenêtre sans lui montrer qu'il m'exaspère de plus en plus.

Je ne réponds pas et un silence réparateur s'installe dans la pièce. Ne plus l'entendre piailler ça fait du bien.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, où je n'ai toujours rien trouvé, je ne tiens plus et en pensant que je suis certainement suicidaire je tente de le sortir de sa rêverie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Bin je réfléchie !

-Ah ah ! Arrêtes de te voiler la face Black, toi et moi nous savons que tu en es incapable !

-Bin vas y, dis moi ce que toi tu as trouvé puisque tu as l'air d'en être capable.

Il émet un petit rire prétentieux en voyant que je ne réponds pas, puis se replonge dans ses réflexions.

-Bon … tous ce qu'ils veulent c'est qu'on finissent par s'entendre ?!

Je soupire …

-D'accord tu mérites une chocogrenouille pour cette révélation mais même si on leur fait croire que nous ne nous détestons plus, que grâce a ce projet nous sommes tomber fous amoureux l'un de l'autre et qu'a présent nous ne voulons plus nous séparer … ils ne le croiront pas car ils savent que ça n'arrivera jamais alors trouve autre chose.

Tiens c'est bizarre, j'ai du dire a peu près la même chose dans mon rêve ! Kate ressaisis toi ça veut pas dire qu'il va réellement te parler de légumes !

Il a l'air un peu embêté avec sa bouche pincée d'agacement puis il relève la tête vers moi.

-Avoue que tu en rêverais pourtant !

Et il ose me lancer un clin d'œil !

-Ne recommences pas avec ça, c'est a cause de conneries pareilles qu'on se retrouve là !

-Que proposes-tu ?

Je soupire une énième fois puis me rassoit en face de lui.

-Je ne sais pas …

Je pose ma tête dans mes mains, puis ferme les yeux quelques secondes.

-Il faut réaliser un évènement divertissant … jusque là on est d'accord.

-Pourquoi pas un bal ?!

-Un bal ?! M'écriai-je amusée et comme si c'était stupide.

-Bah oui, les autres élèves en seraient ravis.

-Bah voyons ! Dumby a dit « divertissant » et « ludique » ! En somme, quelque chose d'original. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'original et de ludique dans un bal, triple andouille ?!

Il se lève et me lance un regard noir tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Bon, moi j'essaye de donner des idées au moins !

-Tes idées sont merdiques ! Si tu te bases sur le niveau intellectuel des maraudeurs on n'est pas sortis du chaudron baveur !

-Notre niveau intellectuel est déjà plus élevé que celui de deux pestes comme toi et Spencer !

-Bon ça suffit ! Tous ça ne rime à rien. Tu viendras me voir quand t'auras une idée et vice versa. En attendant ne m'adresse plus la parole !

Je prends mon sac puis sort avec précipitation de la salle en faisant claquer la porte.

Un peu plus et il aurait fallu faire venir les détraqueurs pour m'arrêter pour homicide complètement volontaire.

Après avoir flâné dans les couloirs plusieurs minutes, je tombe sur Rita Skeeter qui depuis qu'elle a appris la nouvelle a propos du journal, me lance des sourires ignobles et pleins de supériorité. Pourquoi ai-je toujours affaire aux plus prétentieux de tout Poudlard ?!

-Tiens tiens mais c'est notre regrettée rédactrice en chef de la Gazette de Poudlard ! Miss Davis ! Un petit mot pour nos lecteurs ? Tu dois bien avoir envie de confier ta tristesse à tes camarades ?!

Elle m'énerve avec sa petite voix mielleuse et sa plume qu'elle a toujours à la main ! Je passe devant elle sans même la regarder mais non sans me retenir de lui répondre.

-Tu devrais arrêter de sourire comme ça Skeeter … on va finir par croire que tu as enfin récolté tous les ragots possible en te tapant tout le collège ! Félicitations.

-Tu riras moins quand j'aurais écris un article sur toi qui fera sensation !

-Excuse-moi mais je m'en tape complètement de ce que tu dis !

Alors que je tournais à l'angle du couloir pour lui échapper je l'entends ruminer encore :

-Sale petite fouine !

-Non c'est toi la fouine ! Lui répond une voix féminine et un peu enfantine.

J'entends un cri et il ne m'en faut pas plus pour retourner sur mes pas et voir ce qui se passe.

Je vois les deux Gryffondors de quatrième année que Lena a « recrutée », complètement écroulées de rire face a un animal qui pousse des cris plaintifs !

-Han ! Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez métamorphosée en fouine ?!

-Bah si ! Ça l'apprendras à s'en prendre a toi ! Me dit la brune.

-Mais depuis quand j'ai besoin d'anges gardiens ?!

-Euh … excuse nous, on voulait juste t'aider ! Répond la blonde avec une grimace désolée.

-Merci les filles … c'est … gentil, mais c'était pas la peine, vous allez avoir des ennuis maintenant !

-Mais non ! On va la laisser comme ça pendant une petite heure et ensuite on improvisera.

-Mon dieu ! Quand est-ce que Lena a eu le temps de se fabriquer des clones ?! Dis-je en levant les bras et les yeux au ciel.

Les deux gamines se mettent à rire en suivant Skeeter devenue fouine.

Bon, et si j'allais rejoindre Lena ? Pour une fois qu'elle travail sérieusement à la bibliothèque, il faudrait que j'en profite !

Tiens ce ne serait pas Anthony ça ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? En plein milieu du couloir, devant ce drôle d'escalier en colimaçon et en train d'attendre je ne sais quoi ?!

-Hey Tony ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Oh salut ! Bin j' attends …

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une porte s'ouvre tout en haut de l'escalier et une grande brune dévale les marches pour finalement se planter devant nous, l'air un peu étonné.

-Euh … salut ! Me dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Il attendait sa Serdaigle ! …videmment, quelle cruche je fais. C'est donc ça l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigles ?! C'est pas mal … Ils me regardent tous les deux d'une façon assez étrange, attendant que je parle certainement. Ou alors ils attendent que je parte.

-Oh ! Désolé ! Vous avez sûrement envie d'être seuls … (je tente un sourire amusé) … je vous laisse. A plus !

-Kate attends ! C'est l'occasion de vous présentez.

Elle n'a pas l'air ravie mais bon …

-C'est vrai ! Moi c'est Kate Davis !

-Je sais. Cérina Jones ! Dit-elle, sans joie.

Sa façon de me regarder ne me plaît pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?!

-Maintenant tu peux partir … Suggère Anthony.

-Ouais … a plus.

Je les vois partir dans la direction opposée, main dans la main et me décide à prendre la direction de la bibliothèque.

**

Ah, voila Lena. Ça fait bizarre de la voir studieuse ! Je la rejoins à sa table avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Alors comme ça tu travail … tu veux qu'il neige avant noël ou quoi ?!

-Chut ! Répond-elle agressivement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Chuchotai-je exagérément.

-J'observe ma proie !

-Quoi ?!

Je m'assois à coté d'elle et regarde dans la même direction qu'elle. Le Serpentard de tout à l'heure ! Moi qui pensais qu'elle travaillait …

-Ne me dis pas que tu envisages sérieusement de sortir avec lui ?!

-Pourquoi pas ? Il est trop craquant.

-Il est à Serpentard !

-Et alors ? Il y a des gens bien à Serpentard tout comme il y a des gros cons à Gryffondor ! Ça ne veut rien dire.

-N'importe quoi ! Les Serpentards sont tous cruels, sans cœur, machiavéliques et j'en passe.

-Non ils sont simplement rusés ! Arrête d'assimiler les Serpentards à ta famille !

-Et toi arrêtes de faire la psy, ça ne te va pas du tout !

Elle reporte son attention sur sa « proie » et quand elle voit que les deux autres garçons qui étaient avec lui quittent la bibliothèque, elle se met à sourire en se levant.

-Moi aussi je suis rusée et machiavélique, pourtant je ne suis pas à Serpentard !

-Bah t'aurais dû y aller! Tu vas ou?

-Après l'observation de la proie, il faut tenter une approche ! Dit-elle d'un air savant.

Je la regarde, sidérée, se diriger vers lui d'un pas très assuré. Elle a même le culot de s'asseoir a coté de lui. Il la regarde étonné et elle se met à bavarder avec lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se disent, en tout cas il ne la pas virer méchamment, c'est plutôt bon signe ! Comment est-ce qu'elle fait ça ?!

**

J'ai au moins un point commun avec Lena. Elle non plus ne semble pas très appréciée de la nouvelle copine d'Anthony ! Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle a contre nous, ni même si nos doutes sont fondés, mais il est clair qu'elle ne déborde pas de joie quand on discute avec son « chéri ». Elle est peut être jalouse de nous voir bavarder en riant. En même temps ce n'est pas de notre faute si elle est obligée de manger à la table des Serdaigles !

-Kate ! T'as du courrier !

Je sursaute, puis regarde Anthony qui me montre un hibou à l'air austère.

-Vu sa gueule ça vient forcément d'un Davis ! Remarque Lena.

-Chouette ! Je me demandais justement pourquoi ils n'avaient pas réagis à ma beuglante.

-Bah qu'est-ce que t'attends pour lire ?!

Je prends l'enveloppe et vire le hibou d'un coup de main. Sans aucune joie je déplie le parchemin qui a une forme tout a fait solennelle.

-C'est Sophia ? Comme toujours n'est-ce pas ? Demande Lena en mangeant la bouche ouverte.

Je regarde d'abord la signature et manque de m'étouffer avec mon jus de citrouille.

-C'est … c'est mon père !

-Quoi ?!

C'est vrai que c'est bizarre. En 6 ans il ne m'a jamais adressé la parole, ne m'a jamais regarder dans les yeux. C'est simple, pour lui je n'existe pas, je décore la maison chaque été, enfin pour le peu de temps que lui y est. C'est toujours Sophia, sa femme qui se charge de m'écrire quand je suis a Poudlard, comme si cette corvée était trop difficile pour lui.

Si la lettre est signée de sa main, ça doit vouloir dire que cette fois la famille est très en colère.

Je parcours donc son écriture, les mains de plus en plus tremblantes. Je ne comprends rien à cette lettre. Finalement quand j'ai fini je lève les yeux vers Lena et Anthony qui me fixent toujours d'un air inquiet.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

-Je … j'ai plus faim ! J'ai besoin de prendre l'air!

-C'est si horrible que ça ?! S'exclame Lena sans aucun tact.

-Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? Propose gentiment Anthony.

-Non ! J'ai envie d'être seule.

Je quitte la salle d'un pas pressé, le sac sur l'épaule et la lettre à nouveau pliée dans son enveloppe.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui a pris !!!


	9. La vérité est comme une couverture

Bien le bonjour!!!

Voici le nouveau chapitre dans lequel vous allez découvrir quel est le contenu de la fameuse lettre que Kate à reçu de son père :).

Avant cela, voici une citation tiré d'un film super: Dead Poets Society . Je trouvais que la citation en question colait plus ou moins au thème du chapitre et vous remarquerez que le titre du chapitre est d'ailleurs le début de cette citation.

Bref, trêve de bavardage, voici ladite citation:

"La vérité est comme une couverture qui vous laisse les pieds froids.

On a beau tirer dans tous les sens, y en a jamais assez.

On la tire, on la pousse, et elle est trop petite pour nous tous!

Des moments où on entre en gémissant, aux moments où on part agonisant,

on se cache sous la couverture, et on pleure, on rit et on se meurt."

Réplique de Todd dans: Dead Poets Society

(ou: Le Cercle des Poètes Disparus).

Et sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, comme d'habitude :D! Je crains un peu les réactions car ce chapitre s'éloigne un peu des autres au niveau du registre mais il est en quelque sorte nécessaire :s.

Merci de lire, gros bisous!!

_________________________________

Chapitre 9 : "La vérité est comme une couverture ..."

Rien ne va en ce moment ! Décidément, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je me mette en colère ou me coltine un mal de tête atroce.

Cette fois c'est différent, je ne sais même pas l'expliquer et ça dure depuis hier soir, depuis que j'ai reçu cette lettre évidemment.

Je ne saurais dire ce que je ressens. Peut être que je me sens perdue … En même temps, avec une annonce comme celle là c'est normal. De quoi pourrir mon week end déjà pourri ! Sans parler des questions incessantes de Lena et Anthony.

J'ai donc dû m'isoler dans le parc du château pour faire le point. Enfin quand je parle d'isolement vous comprenez que c'est théorique. Il fait plutôt beau, les cours viennent de prendre fin pour aujourd'hui et la masse de devoirs n'est pas encore très importante, donc : il y a à peu prés tout le collège dehors, mais bon …

Tiens, il y a même Lena et Anthony tout là bas qui semblent se disputer. Anthony la pousse, elle lui lance un regard noir puis s'avance d'un pas hésitant vers … moi ! Whouah ! Je dois faire peur pour qu'il se dispute genre : « lequel doit se sacrifier ? »!

-Hey … Salut !

-'lut.

-Ca va ?

-Hum.

Peut être que mon manque de vocabulaire va la dissuader de me faire parler. Je continue à fixer un point imaginaire en face de moi puis change de point quand je vois que par inadvertance c'est tomber sur Rogue (faudrait pas qu'il croit que je suis dingue de lui) !

-Kate ! Tu vas te décider à nous dire ce qu'il y a ?!

-…

-Depuis hier soir t'as l'air de … de l'épave d'un zombie ! Tu te rends compte, pire qu'un simple zombie !!!

Je laisse échapper malgré moi une sorte de rictus mais je fixe toujours le même point.

-T'as même pas remballer Black a midi quand il te la fait remarquer avec son tact habituel !

-J'avais autre chose a faire.

-Comme quoi ? Te rincer l'œil en matant ta salade ?! Demande-t-elle ironiquement.

-Exactement, ma vie ne tourne pas autour de Black !

Elle semble mécontente. Avec sa bouche pincée on dirait McGonnagall. Je lui ressortirai quand je serais plus en forme.

-Je croyais que nous étions meilleures amies !

-Roh, fais pas la gamine.

-Je fais pas la gamine, j'ai le droit d'être jalouse !

-Mais jalouse de qui ? J'en ai parlé a personne !

-Bin … jalouse de toi-même voila ! Moi aussi je veux savoir !

-C'est juste parce que t'es curieuse ou tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Demandais-je en tournant enfin la tête vers elle.

-Je m'inq…

-La vérité, s'il te plait !

-Les deux !

-Bon ... si tu y tiens.

Je lui tends la lettre et je vois bien qu'elle tente de dissimuler son sourire victorieux !

Au fur et a mesure qu'elle lit, son visage à l'air de plus en plus surpris. Tout a fait normal d'ailleurs.

Au bout d'un moment, qui m'a parut interminable, elle me regarde enfin avec des yeux ronds comme des souaffles.

-Oh !

-Oui « Oh ! » Maintenant tu comprends. Laisse-moi encore un peu dans ma solitude de zombie, s'il te plait.

Elle part sans un mot. Bah si j'avais su que c'était si simple d'avoir la paix, je devrais faire lire la lettre à tout le monde tiens.

Et voila que je me mets à la relire pour la cinquantième fois !

_Kate,_

_Ta beuglante n'a pas été très bien accueillie au sein de la famille, tu t'en doutes. En ce qui me concerne ce n'est pas pour la même raison._

Jusqu'ici tout va bien, rien d'anormal, a peu de choses prés : il me tutoie ?!!

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour ses 6 années ou j'aurais pu te faciliter la vie au sein de cette famille et où je n'ai rien fait. La vérité c'est que j'ai été lâche, incapable de me mesurer a eux._

_Tu ne dois pas comprendre grand chose à ce début de lettre. Alors je vais t'avouer quelque chose._

Là, par contre, il est temps de s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale du vieux ! S'excuser ?! Sur le moment je me suis dit qu'il fallait l'inscrire dans le calendrier tellement c'était incroyable !

_Ta mère, ce n'était pas qu'une « histoire sans lendemain » comme on te l'a dit ! En réalité je l'ai connu bien avant d'épouser Sophia. Nous étions jeunes et amoureux. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais Mary Landers était tout pour moi._

Difficile a croire ? Même une vache j'arriverai à l'avaler après ça !

_Malheureusement la vie et surtout ma famille en ont voulu autrement. Il était prévu depuis toujours que j'épouserai Sophia Svalowsky et le jour J est arrivé. Mais il était hors de question pour ta mère et moi que nous cessions de nous voir ! Pendant plusieurs mois nous avons cru que ce serait possible mais Sophia s'est montré de plus en plus possessive et dangereuse, elle ne devait rien savoir. Mary a décidé de partir de Londres et de m'oublier. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles pendant onze ans, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne elle même au manoir, au risque de tomber sur Sophia, pour m'annoncer que j'étais père et que tu étais sorcière aussi._

Là c'était le vide complet dans mon cerveau au moment de lire ça.

_Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas plus étonnée que cela le jour ou tu as reçu ta lettre de Poudlard? Elle a toujours su de quel monde j'étais, et dans un sens elle devait se douter bien avant cette lettre que tu ferais partie de ce même monde._

Et un point pour le père Davis ! Prends ça dans tes dents, Kate !

_Je me sens coupable pour la mort de Mary, crois moi je suis désolé et cela me ronge depuis six ans déjà._

_Ta beuglante annonçant que tu partais m'a fait prendre conscience de mon erreur. Au lieu de refusé de te parler j'aurais du être fier de ma fille, l' élever comme un père doit le faire. Je devais au moins ça a ta mère._

Au moins, oui !!!

_Je comprends ton besoin de tourner la page. Tu n'as vécu aucun moment heureux ici et je t'imagine très en colère après les Davis et surtout après moi. Je voudrais juste que tu saches que si tu as besoin de moi je serais là, tu es bien jeune pour vivre seule et tu n'as aucun revenu. Je suis prêt à t'aider. Du moins si tu le souhaites._

A ce stade, l'oxygène boudait déjà mon cerveau et mes neurones étaient donc partis en vacances à Tahiti !

_Voilà je te devais la vérité mais je ne m'attends pas à une réponse._

_Roger Davis._

Roger Davis ? Décidément c'est trop d'affection d'un coup ! Remarque tout a fait ironique, évidemment.

Aujourd'hui j'arrive à trouver des remarques plutôt légères sur chaque passage de cette lettre. Mais bien entendu, hier ce n'était pas le cas.

Je crois qu'hier soir j'étais dégoûtée.

Oui je découvre que mon père m'aime (plus ou moins, il ne me connais pas) et aimais ma mère, oui je découvre qu'il est maintenant prêt à m'aider mais j'ai aussi découvert que c'était une vraie fillette ! Et ça me dégoûte ! Au moins avant je le prenais pour un homme fort !

Je le préférai peut être comme avant.

C'est sûrement bête et méchant comme attitude mais la sienne n'est pas beaucoup plus intelligente. Pourquoi mettre six ans pour annoncer un truc pareil ?

Et puis je me pose pleins de questions. Pourquoi il se sent coupable pour la mort de ma mère, par exemple?

Je trouve cette lettre vraiment étrange et c'est bien pour ça que j'hésite à lui répondre. Sans cela la décision aurait été prise catégoriquement. C'est-à-dire que je n'aurai même pas pris la peine de donner signe de vie !

-Salut !

Je sursaute et découvre Lupin assis à la place de Lena. Il me fait un sourire bien veillant puis sors des livres et tout le tralala !

-T'as pas l'impression de t'incruster là ?!

-Bin … je me suis dit que la place était libre.

-Non pas vraiment j'ai besoin d'un banc pour moi toute seule !

-Tu exagères ! Tu ne prends pas tant de place que ça ! Plaisante-t-il.

-Depuis quand Remus Lupin fait de l'humour ?

-Depuis que Kate Davis se prend pour la Reine du Parc ! Répond il du tac au tac.

-Roh et puis fait ce que tu veux après tout! Répondis-je après avoir longuement soupirer.

Il se met à lire, je croise les bras en signe de mécontentement, il arrête de lire pour me regarder les sourcils froncés.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller …

-T'es vraiment une lumière !

-Et toi antipathique.

-Lupin ! Tu sais très bien comment je fonctionne ! Je suis une chieuse toujours de mauvais poil et quand je suis seule et que c'est fait exprès … et bin c'est fait exprès !!!

-Du calme, je me disais juste que tu devais avoir besoin de distraction, de compagnie, d'aide ou autre…

-J'ai besoin de rien, ni personne !

-Très bien, dit il en se levant, mais sache que si t'as un problème ou si tu as besoin de parler je suis là !

Et il part après m'avoir fait un gentil sourire. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui ?!

Plus on le rembarre et plus il est gentil ! Il est beaucoup trop différent des trois autres. Potter se serait vexé et serait parti en ronchonnant, Black serait déjà tout rouge tellement il serait énervé et Pettigrow … bah je crois qu'il pleurerait ! Il a peur de moi: enfin une pensée positive pour aujourd'hui.

**

Il a bien fallu que je me décolle de ce banc.

Pendant le dîner j'ai reçu une lettre d'un drôle d'oiseau jaune au long bec, tout comme Black. C'était de Dumbledore bien entendu. Pourquoi s'évertue-t-il à faire l'original a ce point ?!

C'est donc à cause de sa lettre que je me retrouve à attendre Black alors que je ne voulais plus lui parler tant qu'il n'aurait pas une idée pour le projet !

Il entre enfin dans la salle, l'air pas très content et renfrogné. Merci Merlin, il m'épargne son sourire suffisant.

-Alors c'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? Dit-il en s'asseyant et avec mauvaise humeur.

Je m'assois face à lui et croise les bras (encore).

-T'avais vraiment besoin d'aller te plaindre au vieux fou ?!

-Quoi ? Moi, me plaindre ? S'écrie-t-il.

-Et qui d'autre ? Qui aurait pu lui dire qu'hier on n'avait pas réussi à tomber d'accord ?

-Pas moi. Je pensais d'ailleurs que c'était toi!

-Bah voyons.

-Tu devrais savoir qu'il finit toujours par tous savoir. Dit-il comme s'il me faisait part d'une grande découverte.

Je détourne le regard, mon visage se tord en une grimace quand j'observe la salle. Elle se trouve au rez de chaussé et plus poussiéreuse et sombre on ne peut pas trouver!

-Tu n'as toujours pas eu d'idées?

-J'ai même pas chercher! Répondis-je sur un ton de défi.

-Evidemment!

Il se redresse sur sa chaise et croise les bras sur la table.

-Alors on sort pas d'ici tant qu'on a pas au moins une toute petite idée.

-Quoi?! Je te signale que j'ai pas la tête à ça! J'ai des problèmes à résoudre!

Non mais pour qui il se prend à la fin?!

-Tu as des problèmes?! Répète-t-il. Mais tu as TOUJOURS des problèmes!

-Oh! Excuse moi si ma vie est merdique!

-Mais arrête un peu de faire la martyre!

Il se lève d'un bond et devient soudainement furax.

-J'en ai assez de t'entendre te plaindre tous les jours! Tu es égoïste et égocentrique, tu ne prend jamais en considération le fait que les autres puissent aussi avoir des problèmes!

J'en reste sans voix tandis que lui fais les cent pas après avoir cogner du poing sur la table.

-Comme si Sirius Black avait des problèmes! Dis-je sarcastique.

-Oui, j'en ai aussi! Ce n'est pas parce que j'en ai pas l'air comme ça que tout va bien pour moi! J'ai une famille de merde qui n'arrive pas à me laisser tranquille quoi que je fasse! Mais de toutes façons tu peux pas comprendre ça!

-Alors là je t'arrêtes tout de suite! Dis-je en me levant rageusement aussi. Si il y a bien une personne qui peut comprendre ce que c'est que d'avoir une famille de merde comme la tienne c'est moi! Et tu le sais très bien!

Il me lance un regard furieux mais n'ajoute rien. On a l'air de quoi, à se juger du regard, les poings serrés par la colère?!

-Et puis je ne te permets pas de me juger, tu ne me connais même pas finalement!!!

-Et à qui la faute?!

Alors là je suis larguer! Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?

-Depuis six ans tu me déteste, quoi que je fasse, alors comment veux tu qu'on apprenne a se « connaître » dans ces conditions?

-Je te rappel que notre première rencontre n'était pas des plus agréables et que c'est tout à ton honneur!

-Kate, tu ne vas pas me détester toute ma vie pour ça?! On était encore que des gamins, c'était pour RIRE! Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si susceptible!

-JE VENAIS DE PERDRE MA MERE, CRETIN!

Il se fige et me regarde fixement.

-Comment voulais tu que je réagisse?! La veille on m'annonce qu'elle est morte et que je vais vivre dans une famille d'accueil. Le lendemain matin, des étrangers en capes noires m'enlèvent des services sociaux et j'atterris dans une famille qui me méprise, sans rien connaître de la magie!

Il a l'air un peu sonné et s'adosse mollement au mur face a moi, mains rageusement fourrées dans les poches.

Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'aborder un tel sujet! Même avec Lena je n'en ai jamais parlé, c'est beaucoup trop difficile et surtout personnel. Evidemment avec lui j'aurais pu le faire mais c'est un imbécile que je supporte difficilement plus de cinq minutes.

C'est vrai que la première fois que je l'ai vu c'était un gamin mais je suis de nature rancunière.

J'avais passé la veille et toute cette journée a pleurer. Je n'ai jamais autant pleurer que ces jours là et je m'étais promis de ne plus recommencer, d'ailleurs j'ai réussi jusque là. Je n'avais vu mon père que cinq minutes, en arrivant au manoir Davis et il ne m'avait même pas regardé! Lui que j'avais tant rêver de rencontrer étant gamine! Il s'était contenter de dire: "Bien, montrez lui sa chambre!", pas un seul mot pour moi.

Et puis dans la soirée, Sophia m'avait emmenée alors qu'elle rendait visite à Mme Black, en personne! Ces deux là sont copines, on se demande pas pourquoi. Douglas était avec son professeur personnel de Quidditch et l'elfe de maison devait veiller uniquement sur Franck qui était encore trop petit. Sophia n'avait d'autre choix que de m'emmener. Je m'en serais bien passer ...

Si les regards froids des grands parents Davis me faisaient peur, je n'étais pas prête à affronter les regards méprisants et pleins de dégoût de Walburga Black! Elle ne m'avait pas dit "bonjour", se contentant d'un "Ça c'est la sang de bourbe que vous allez vous coltiner? Ma pauvre Sophia!".

Les deux mégères étaient parties seules vers le salon pour prendre le thé pendant que moi je me demandais ce que voulais dire "sang de bourbe"! Je restais plantée là, dans le hall de cette maison lugubre ayant pour seule distraction leur conversation.

-Allez y très chère, racontez moi.

-C'est insupportable! Quelle bonne a rien, elle ne sait même pas ce que c'est qu'un portoloin! Imaginez l'horreur pour la faire venir jusqu'ici! Je ne sais pas comment elle va se débrouiller à Poudlard!

-J'ai toujours dit que les sangs de bourbes ne devraient pas être acceptés là bas! S'indignait Black.

-Quoique dans son cas elle n'est que de sang mêlé.

-Sophia nous en avons déjà parlé, c'est du pareil au même. Sa mère n'était qu'une sale moldue, ce qui fait de cette petite un surplus pour vous et notre monde.

J'étais tellement absorbée que je n'avais pas entendue des bruits de pas venant de l'escalier.

-Alors c'est vrai? Tu ne connais rien à la magie?

Je m'étais alors retourner vers un garçon qui devait avoir mon âge. Brun, aux yeux bleus-gris, une expression de curiosité sur le visage. Je n'avais pas su quoi dire sur le moment. Que pouvais-je répondre?

-Tu as pourtant l'air normale!

-Mais je SUIS normale! M'étais-je indignée.

-Mais il parait que tu sais pas c'que c'est un portoloin! Avait-t-il dit en pouffant de rire.

-Maintenant si! Marmonais-je.

Il avait continué de me regarder avec un sourire ravi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait en tête et il n'était toujours pas descendu de son escalier. Je n'osais pas bouger, c'était le premier sorcier a m'adresser la parole. Les autres parlaient de moi à la troisième personne, comme si j'étais une chose. Mon point de vue sur les gens de ce monde reposait sur lui.

-Et ça tu connais?

Il a pointé sa baguette sur moi ... je me souviens avoir été pétrifiée car j'avais tout de même compris que ça leur servait à lancer des sorts ou autre. L'après midi, Franck avait renversé une quantité impressionnante d'eau dans le salon et avait été sévèrement puni a coup de doloris! Je m'attendais donc au pire.

-Aguamenti!

Et puis j'ai senti de l'eau dégouliné de mes cheveux. Je ne comprenais rien de ce qui m'arrivait. Maintenant je peux dire que pour a peine onze ans, Black se débrouillait déjà bien en sortilèges. Douglas était censé avoir presque son niveau mais n'en menait pas large.

Il avait éclaté d'un grand rire joyeux et tout ce que j'avais pu faire c'était lancer un cri de rage. Je n'avais pas encore mon caractère, malheureusement.

-Hé Sirius! Tu t'amuses sans moi?!

Un autre garçon, un peu plus jeune, venait de descendre les escaliers avec un sourire peu rassurant.

-Je ne m'amuse pas! Avait répliquer froidement le dénommé Sirius.

-C'est qui? La sang-mêlé?! Avait ajouter le plus jeune avec un rire moqueur.

-Je m'appelle KATE!!!

Je commençais a en avoir marre d'être appelée « sang de bourbe » ou « sang mêlé » sans savoir a quoi ça correspondait!

Et comme si c'était une tradition pour accueillir les nouveaux, le plus jeune des deux s'apprêtait à me lancer dessus une sorte de petit sac en tissu marron. En plein vol, le sachet fut dévier par un sort lancer par Sirius et atterrit sur un tapis avec une légère explosion et puis des petites bestioles s'en échappèrent pour ensuite disparaître. Je sais maintenant qu'il s'agissait d'un produit de farces et attrapes de magie noire, très a la mode a l'époque mais sur le moment je me croyais en plein cauchemar.

-Regulus! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça!

-Toi t'as bien lancé un aguamenti! Je m'amuse avec mes moyens puisque j'ai pas encore de baguette!

-Mais ça c'est ... de la magie noire.

Stupide comme remarque! M'enfin ... il avait que onze ans.

-Je t'ai pas demandé de me défendre, tu vaux pas mieux que lui!

C'est peut être ce jour là que mon sale caractère est né, doucement mais sûrement. En tout cas, cette remarque lui a fermé le clapet. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi.

-Allez viens Regulus! Laisse la "miss-mauvaise-humeur" tranquille!

Il remontait rapidement l'escalier, suivit de son jeune frère qui me regardait encore avec une expression de défi dans les yeux.

Quelques jours après c'était la rentrée, je l'ai croisé dans le Poudlard express, seul dans un compartiment, il avait espéré faire la conversation mais j'avais pas oublié l'aguamenti. J'ai laissé une rousse, un garçon aux cheveux gras et un binoclard à l'air perdu rentrer à ma place et j'ai chercher un autre compartiment. (NDA : On apprend dans je ne sais plus quel tome d'Harry Potter que Lily, Severus, Sirius et James étaient bien dans le même compartiment lors de leur première rentrée ^^). Je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec les Davis ou les Black de toute l'année!

D'accord, la raison pour laquelle je le déteste est enfantine. Mais par la suite j'ai fini par me murer dans cette haine contre lui. Comme s'il représentait a lui tout seul cette nouvelle vie que je détestais. C'est vrai que c'est se trouver un bouc émissaire trop facilement ... mais que voulez vous, je suis comme ça.

-Je sais plus exactement ce que j'ai fait ... mais je suis désolé! J'étais gosse et je m'ennuyais...

-Alors pour passer le temps tu t'es dit que m'asperger d'eau serait drôle?

-Non! J'avais entendu parler d'une fille cachée de Roger Davis qui venait vivre chez lui, enfin toute l'histoire, j'écoutais souvent aux portes à l'époque.

Il sourit brièvement en évoquant cela puis continue.

-Et moi je me suis dit que vu tes origines ont pourrait devenir amis, qu'on s'amuserait autrement qu'en torturant les enfants de moldus comme mes cousines ou Regulus faisaient! J'étais déjà dégoûté de leurs idées et j'ai imaginé trouver en toi quelqu'un qui penserait la même chose, pour une fois!

Alerte! Alerte! Mon cerveau s'est encore fait la malle! Qu'est-ce qu'il baragouine?!

-Je sais que je me suis démerdé comme un con pour commencer une amitié mais je voulais juste te tester! Je ne pensais pas que six ans après on en serait encore là!

-Bah ça on peut dire que si tu t'étais mieux démerder, ça nous aurait permis a tous les deux de mieux surmonté ces six années! Mais toi, bien entendu il a fallut que tu fasses ton gamin. T'aurais pu m'aider a rattraper mon retard en magie, ou ... enfin je sais pas moi! ... Euh ... c'est moi ou je déraille complètement?!

Je m'arrête a temps dans mon délire! Black m'aider? Mon ami?! Oh la la!

-Oui tu es ... partie très loin cette fois-ci.

Je ne relève même pas sa remarque mais constate qu'il me regarde avec ce que je crois être de la pitié.

-Oh la la la je deviens folle! C'est cette foutue lettre! J'en peux plus!!!

Je fais les cent pas dans la pièce en décrivant un cercle parfait. Les cercles, c'est pas le signe de la folie ça? Quand on tourne en rond?!

-Quelle foutue lettre?!

Oh put***! Je l'avais déjà oublié celui là!

-C'est pas tes oignons puisque par ta faute on est pas devenu amis! Raillai-je comme une gamine.

-Mais ... Kate! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Je ne t'ai jamais vu perdre le contrôle. Et il ajoute en riant et en avançant d'un pas de plus: J'avoue que tu me déçois un peu là!

C'est la goutte d'eau! Il ne peut donc pas s'en empêcher? Pas étonnant que je me mette à hurler:

-Si tu découvrais que finalement ton père tiens a toi, qu'il veut t'aider après six ans de mutisme et d'ignorance total et qu'il s'avère être une fillette sans courage, toi aussi tu perdrais le contrôle!!! Et si il s'amusait à décréter qu'il était coupable de la mort de ta mère ...

Là les mots ont commencés à former des boules difficiles à faire sortir de ma gorge et des larmes brûlaient mes joues de plus en plus abondamment.

-... alors que tu es persuadé ... depuis le début ... que le seul et unique coupable ... c'est ... toi même, toi aussi tu ...

-...perdrais le contrôle! Complète Black, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche dans une forme de "O" complètement inutile.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il arrive du jour au lendemain pour endosser la responsabilité comme un super héros qui veut s'attirer toute ma sympathie et ma compassion?!

Black reste là, sans rien dire, a me fixer, comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. La grande Kate toujours forte et cassante qui devenait la petite Kate si sensible et pleurnicheuse! Je continue à pleurer, comme si ça venait naturellement. Comme si mes glandes lacrymales étaient en train de rattraper leurs six années de retard. J'en avais même oublié ce que ça faisait de pleurer! Bin ça fait pas du bien!

Et puis finalement ce grand dadet fini par se sentir mal a l'aise et peut être à penser que ce serait égoïste de me laisser là comme ça.

-Roh ... Kate! Dit-il en soupirant.

Et puis comble de l'étrange, parce que là, on peut considérer que toute cette scène est étrange, il s'avance vers moi puis me tend ses bras de façon un peu gauche mais très gentille. En cet instant je me fiche que ce soit Black, je me fiche que ce soit mon pire ennemi et je me fiche du fait qu'il va sans doute tout rapporté a Potter en riant après. Tout ce qui compte c'est que face a moi il y a des bras réconfortants qui semblent n'attendre que moi. Ça aurait pu être n'importe quelle personne ... c'est juste tomber sur Black.

Je fini par lui réciter le contenu de la lettre que je connais déjà par cœur, il écoute sans m'interrompre, se contentant de tapoter maladroitement mes cheveux et mon épaule droite alors que moi je suis en train de chialer sur sa chemise.

-Okay ... mais pourquoi tu dis que c'est ta faute? Finit il par demander en chuchotant.

Calmée, je recule enfin de quelques centimètres et essuie mon visage avec un mouchoir, puis je lui réponds avec un simple haussement d'épaules.

-Tu n'as pas tué ta mère que je sache?!

-Non, mais je sais bien que c'est l'œuvre d'un Davis, si ce n'est pas Sophia elle même. Et comme par hasard c'est arrivé juste après ma lettre de Poudlard annonçant que j'étais attendu ici. Drôle de coïncidence. Autrement dit, si je n'étais pas là ou si je n'avais rien de magique en moi, ma mère serait encore en vie! Répondis-je comme si c'était une fatalité.

-C'est pas pour qu'on se dispute encore mais ...

-Pourquoi tu chuchotes encore?! Dis-je en me moquant de lui.

Il me lance un regard accusateur puis continue comme si je n'avais rien dit mais en haussant un peu plus la voix.

-Je disais, mais ... pourquoi tu crois que ce serait un Davis? Ta mère peut être décédée de plusieurs façons, après tout, tu n'as jamais su la vraie cause non?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je ne suis pas idiote et puis je me suis quand même renseigné peu de temps après. Selon les autorités moldues elle à été retrouvée le lendemain matin, enfermer dans sa chambre, étendue sur le lit. Pas de signe d'effraction ni de lutte. Son cœur semble s'être arrêté de lui même. Bien sur ça ressemble à un arrêt cardiaque banal mais à vingt neuf ans et en bonne santé on ne fait pas de simples arrêts cardiaques! Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour en déduire que c'était un Avada Kedavra!

-Rien que ça?! Tu penses que c'est ...

-Sophia! Sifflais-je avec dégoût.

-Même si c'est Sophia, tu n'es pas coupable et le penser est stupide! Pareil pour ton père!

Je soupire, ne sachant quoi répondre. De toutes façons quand on a une idée en tête depuis si longtemps c'est difficile de se la déloger de là!

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Tu vas lui répondre?

-Je sais pas! T'aurais fais quoi toi?

-J'aurais répondu, en exigeant plus de révélations et de réponses mais pas par lettres interposées, répond-il avec un grand sérieux.

-C'est une idée à prendre en considération.

Après un silence de quelques secondes, pendant lequel mes neurones ont pu rassembler tous ce qui vient de se passer, je me sens soudainement très mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? J'ai chialé dans les bras de Black? Beurk!!!

-Bon ... il se fait tard! Dis-je en me précipitant a l'autre bout de la pièce pour rattraper mon sac.

On sort en même temps de la salle, éteignant les chandelles au passage. Alors qu'il ferme la porte, je me tourne vers lui d'une façon plus agressive que prévu mais qui colle plutôt bien avec ce que je veux lui dire.

-Je te préviens Black, si tu raconte ça a qui que ce soit t'es mort!

J'ai lu dans ses yeux l'incompréhension totale qui a fait place ensuite a son habituel sourire faux et supérieur.

-Racontez quoi ... exactement?

-Ne fais pas le malin! Dis-je en agitant mon index d'une façon menaçante.

-D'accord alors en échange ne m'appelle plus Black.

-Toi, il te faut la bièraubeurre, l'argent de la bièraubeurre et Rosmerta?!! Ce sera Black, un point c'est tout !

(NDA: ma version de l'expression: "Vouloir le beurre, l'argent du beurre et la crémière (ou la laitière, je sais plus), xD).

Il ricane puis m'emboîte le pas pour monter l'escalier. En chemin, nous croisons une longue silhouette qui marche d'un pas tranquille, en sifflotant, les mains derrière le dos. Quand la silhouette approche je vois un reflet scintiller au niveau des yeux et puis reconnais Dumbledore et ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Alors jeunes gens, vous avez avancez? C'est très bien.

-Euh ... non. Répondis-je gênée.

-En faite on n'a toujours pas d'idées Monsieur, avoue Black.

-Ça ne fait rien, je sens tout de même qu'on se rapproche du but! Dit-il avec son fameux sourire malicieux. Bonne soirée!

On se regarde, interloqués puis nous séparons devant l'entrée de notre salle commune. Je décide d'aller directement à la volière avant que je ne change d'avis.

Je m'installe sur la dalle la moins polluée de fientes de hiboux puis me met a écrire un message bref à mon père.

_Excuses refusées._

_Aide acceptée._

_J'aurais besoin de plus d'explications en temps et en heure!_

_Kate Davis._

_PS: Merci de vous être réveillé au bout de six ans._

Je plie le petit bout de parchemin puis emprunte une chouette du collège. Une fois ma tâche accomplie je me met a sourire. Vraiment satisfaite de ma lettre. Je me retourne vers la sortie et tombe nez a nez avec ... Lupin, une lettre à la main.

-Cet après midi tu étais une vraie boule de nerf et maintenant tu souris. Heureux de voir que ça va mieux.

Il me sourit puis se dirige vers un hiboux et lui donne sa lettre. Avec ses remarques qui tombent souvent juste et le fait qu'il soit toujours là au mauvais moment, ça me donne envie de m'énerver contre lui. Et puis je me ressaisis en pensant à cet après midi.

-Hum ... euh Lupin ...

Il se retourne un air curieux tirant ses traits.

-Je suis ...

Wouh c'est dur à dire!

-Désolée pour tout à l'heure mais c'est que ... enfin comme d'habitude tu ne tombais pas au bon moment.

-Merci, répond-il en baissant les yeux.

-Non mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que j'ai été vache alors que j'aurais pas dû, tu voulais simplement m'aider alors désolée. Voila et merci!

-Y a pas de quoi! J'essaierai de ne plus me pointer au mauvais moment! Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il sort de la volière puis au dernier moment se retourne.

-Oh et puis rappel toi quand même que si tu as b ...

- ... "besoin d'aide sache que je suis là"! Récitais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Euh ouais, c'est l'idée, avoue-t-il en riant.

-Merci, j'y penserais.

Il sort enfin et une fois qu'il a disparut je m'élance a mon tour dans les escaliers. Ah la la ce Lupin! Je ne le savais pas si charitable avec ses semblables. Peut être qu'il se veut chevalier des causes perdues. Peut être donc qu'il me considère comme une cause perdue! Aie! Enfin bon c'est le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres que je refais le chemin pour retrouver la tour Gryffondor. Au croisement de deux couloirs je tombe sur un ex de Lena (pas difficile d'en trouver), Drew Sanders, un serdaigle très très mignon a qui je n'ai jamais adresser la parole et pourtant ...

-Salut! Lançais-je d'une voix guillerette.

-Euh ... salut! Répond-il en haussant un sourcil.

Il disparaît et au moment où j'entre dans ma salle commune je me demande si cela semble si étrange aux autres élèves que Kate Davis puisse se montrer polie et amicale?! Il m'a regardé si bizarrement. En même temps, je devais faire peur avec mes yeux gonflés et rougis par les larmes. Voila qui va nuire à mon image.

Bon, demain je me maquille!

Autrement dit en langage féminin: "Demain est un autre jour".


	10. Quelle chance! Ma meilleure amie est

Chapitre 10: Quelle chance! Ma meilleure amie est une bombe!

-Autorisation?!

A mon tour de tendre le précieux papier au concierge grincheux. Il le regarde, comme toujours, avec ses yeux stupides et suspicieux.

-SUIVANT! Crie-t-il tout près de mes tympans.

Je rejoins au plus vite Lena et les garçons, l' oreille qui siffle a cause de Rusard!

-Alors les filles, vous faites quoi? Nous demande Black, mains dans les poches.

-On va passer la journée chacune de notre côté. Répondis-je en fixant pré-au-lard que l'on aperçoit déjà au loin. Et vous?

Lena et Potter se lance le même regard, même regard depuis deux semaines, ça devient agaçant!

-Roh ... quoi encore?!

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous mijoter? Demande Potter avec une voix impatiente.

-Pour la trente millième fois: RIEN! S' exclame Black exaspéré.

-Arrêtez de mentir! Normalement vous pouvez pas vous blairez et depuis quelques semaines vous vous échangez des civilités! C'est quoi ce bordel?!

-Lena, je te l'ai déjà dit! C'est pour le projet Dumby! Répondis-je en détachant chaque syllabe.

-C'est ça ... Maugréé-t-elle.

-Dumby?! C'est comme ça que tu appelles Dumbledore? Demande Lupin amusé.

-Monsieur tiens absolument a paraître original, autant lui donner un surnom qui va dans ce sens!

-Je suis sûre que ça lui plairait d'ailleurs! Ajoute Lena, très sérieuse.

-En tout cas ça fait débile! Critique Black.

-Tu insinues que JE suis débile?

-Attends voir ..., il fait mine de réfléchir, hum ... oui!

Et il éclate de rire avec Potter et Pettigrow. Pathétique les mecs!

-Tu vois bien que c'est pas l' amour fou! Dis-je à Lena en décochant à Black mon plus méchant regard noir.

-Mouais ...

Nous arrivons enfin à atteindre l'entrée du village qui est bien animé aujourd'hui.

-Brrrh, on se les gèle ici! S' exclame Lena en grimaçant.

-Je t'avais dit de prendre une veste, peut être même une jupe plus longue d'ailleurs! Dis-je en regardant d'un oeil dépréciateur le peu de tissu qui la recouvre. Je te rappel qu'on est à la fin du mois de Septembre, il commence a faire froid.

-Mais quelle idée aussi de faire une école en écosse?! Il fait froid même en été! Au moins en Italie il fait encore chaud en Septembre! Se plaint-elle.

-Tu pouvais intégrer l'école d' Italie si tu voulais, suggère aimablement Lupin.

-Sauf que je ne parle pas un mot d' Italien!

-Ah bon? Je croyais qu' avec ton Hugo tu avais appris un petit peu... Comment vous faisiez sinon pour communiquer? Demandais-je en souriant, connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Oh nous communiquions mais pas avec ce genre de langage, si tu vois ce que je veux dire!

-C'est qui ce Hugo?! Demande vivement Potter.

-Un type formidable! Un dieu même! Un dieu italien … Répond Lena avec un air rêveur.

Bon on ferait mieux d' abréger la conversation. On a toutes les deux rendez-vous et je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard a cause d' eux. En parlant de rendez vous voila celui de Lena qui arrive.

-Lena en parlant de type formidable j'espère que celui qui arrive l' est, en tout cas tu ferais mieux de le rejoindre avant qu'il ne s' impatiente.

Lena affiche un grand sourire quand elle aperçoit le Serpentard qu'elle a abordé il y a quelques semaines. Et oui, c'est incroyable mais elle ne s'en ai pas encore lassé! Espérons que ça dure!

-Quoi? S' exclame Potter, tout blanc. Tu sors avec un Serpentard?!

-Oui et alors? Demande-t-elle sèchement.

-Mais t' es pas bien! C'est un ennemi! Ajoute-t-il.

-Ou alors tu vas vite te lasser d'un futur mangemort! Dit Black en regardant de travers le serpentard en question qui attend sa belle plus loin.

-Tout ce qui compte c'est que tous les deux on s' éclate comme des fous au lit! Dit-elle en allant le rejoindre avec son allure fière et légère.

-BEURK! Crions-nous tous en coeur.

Quand Lena part avec son "Tom", les Maraudeurs sont toujours là. Ils croient quand même pas pouvoir squatter avec moi?!

-Kate, t' es toute seule finalement? Demande Black un peu étonné.

-Non non, moi aussi on m'attend! Répondis-je un peu trop joyeusement.

Raté pour la discrétion mais je le trouve tellement craquant ce Drew! Les quatre énergumènes me regardent tous fixement.

-C'est pas un serpentard quand même?! Demande Black, agacé.

-Parce que je suis du genre à sortir avec un serpentard peut être?!

-Bah, on sait jamais, regarde Lena! Critique Potter.

-C'est différent! Lena n'a aucun sens moral! Bon je suis déjà en retard, a plus!

On s'est donné rendez vous au trois-balais, classique quoi. Seulement ce n'est pas tout à côté de là ou je me trouve. Quand j' arrive enfin dans le pub, il est plein à craquer, comme d' habitude, et j'ai du mal à repérer Drew dans cette foule. Finalement je le vois me faire un petit signe de la main. Il a réussi à nous réserver une table pour deux.

Je le rejoins en souriant, appréhendant un peu l' après-midi car nous ne sortons pas ensemble. Je lui ai juste reparlé quelques petites fois depuis que je l'ai croisé il y a quelque semaine dans les couloirs. Et puis hier j'ai fini par lui proposer de passer l' après-midi ensemble.

-Salut ça va?

-Oui merci et toi? Me demande-t-il.

-Bien. Je vois que tu nous as déjà commandé des bièraubeurres, merci.

Le début a été un peu difficile, il n'était pas très bavard et puis maintenant on ne peut plus l' arrêter. Il a commencé par me parler des cours, pendant longtemps! Alors tout le long de la conversation je me suis contenter de regarder ses beaux yeux verts et il a du croire que je m' intéressait a ce qu'il disait. La conversation donnait à peu près ça:

-Tu as déjà terminé ton devoir de métamorphose?

-Oh non j'ai p...

-Moi oui! J' y ai passé la nuit mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, je trouvais le sujet très intéressant! Et les potions? Tu aimes?

-Hum ... bof le pro...

-Moi je trouve ça fascinant!

Ce mec ne me laissait pas en placer une! Je commençais a me dire que les Serdaigles c'était pas pour moi! Natt était déjà moins barbant mais aussi moins intelligent (étrange pour un Serdaigle).

-Par contre je n' aime pas ce nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal. Je le trouve antipathique et sa façon d'aborder le sujet sur les vraies forces du mal n'est pas assez développée. Moi à sa place je ferais ... bla ... bla et bla bla bla!

Là j'ai décroché et c'était déjà un exploit d'avoir tenu jusqu' ici! Mais pourquoi les seuls mecs qui me plaisent ont un souci mental?! Et je n' exagère pas! Je ne suis pas encore sortis avec un seul mec que je n'ai pas fini par trouver bizarre! Même Léo, celui avec qui ça a durer le plus longtemps! C'était l'année dernière. Celui-là, je l' appréciais beaucoup, c'est même avec lui que je suis aller le plus loin pour la première fois. Mais au bout d'un moment, trois mois peut être, il s'est montré de plus en plus bizarre et surtout parano! Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris mais il s'est imaginé que j' allais le laisser menacer tous les autres garçons qui m'adressaient seulement la parole et que j' allais accepter de m' habiller uniquement comme il le voulait. Ca empirait jusqu'au jour ou j'en ai eu marre: il voulait m' interdire de voir Lena sous prétexte qu'elle n'était pas un bon exemple! Bon d'accord, c'est pas faux, mais je ne suis pas influençable pour deux sous moi! Bref, j'ai fini par le larguer! S'en suivit une petite dépression de deux mois supplémentaires. Encore aujourd'hui on dirait qu'il me surveille mais il ne peut plus rien dire ou faire, heureusement.

Enfin là, ce que je fais n'est pas cool! Je pense a mon ex alors que Drew est en train de me parler de ... Euh il en est rendu où là?

-Lena est une fille cool, non?

Aaah! Il a changé de sujet! Quand même, il a mis près d'une heure.

-Ah oui, très cool! En tout cas en tant que meilleure amie!

-J'imagine. Elle a quelqu'un en ce moment?

-Euh ... oui.

-Evidemment, quelle question stupide.

Je me force à rire avec lui mais le coeur n'y est pas!

-J'imagine que vous devez bien rigoler toutes les deux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Vous êtes toutes les deux connues pour ça!

-Ah? Oh bin on ne s' amuse pas plus que n'importe quel être humain.

C'est moi ou ce n'est pas une conversation à laquelle j'aurais du m' attendre pour un premier rendez-vous?

-En tout cas, vous devez bien vous marrez quand vous vous raconter vos exploits!

Je vois bien qu'il essaye d' amener un certain sujet mais pour l'instant je sèche complètement.

-Quels ... exploits?!

-Bin tu sais, vos ... enfin surtout ses conquêtes!

-Non, on en rigole pas! Dis-je d'un ton un peu trop froid.

-Oh tu sais ... tu peux me le dire. Je sais bien que quand je suis sorti avec Lena ce n'était pas sérieux pour elle et dés le début. Enfin, maintenant je le sais parce qu' à l'époque ...

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens et tente un sourire qui ressemble plutôt à une grimace très laide.

-Oh! Si je comprends bien tu trouves qu'elle n'a pas été si cool que ça, du moins avec toi ... ?

-Mais je ne lui en veux pas! Je sais qu'elle est comme ça et puis en faite sa façon d'être me plaît aussi! Et je la trouve tellement formidable comme fille que je pourrais même accepté son côté libertin pour ...

Okay, je crois que je préférais le sujet des cours! Quelle humiliation! Je m' apprête à lui répondre une phrase cassante mais je suis coupé par des idiots! Toujours les même quoiqu' il en manque un.

-Tiens salut Drew! Comment ça va? Dit Potter en serrant la main de Drew avec beaucoup d'énergie.

-Hey! Salut les gars. Ca va bien et vous?

Ils acquiescent tous en souriant. Pettigrow juste par courtoisie je pense. C'est enmerdant que Potter et Black connaissent tout le monde!

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demande Drew.

-Oh bah on allait boire un verre avec trois Poufsouffles et puis on t' as vu alors on s'est dit "Tiens et si on allait dire bonjour a notre vieil ami Drew Sanders qui a rancart avec notre vieille amie Kate Davis"! Dit Black en me regardant moi.

Tu parles, je sais très bien pourquoi ils sont là! Ils ne peuvent pas nous laisser vivre notre vie. Curieux comme ils sont, ils n'ont pas pu résister a l'envie de savoir avec qui j'avais rendez vous. Je soutiens le regard de Black pour bien lui montrer qu'encore une fois ils vont trop loin.

-Euh ... rancart ... enfin ...hum ... euh ... okay! Marmonne Drew un peu gêné.

-Bref, cassez vous maintenant!

-Si c'est demander si gentiment ... Ironise Black.

Voila, je préfère qu'ils partent avant de comprendre que ce n' est effectivement plus un rancart. Quelle honte pour moi après!

-Alors de quoi on parlait déjà?

-TU ... parlais de LENA! Précisais-je un peu irritée par la situation.

-Ah oui! (Son visage s' illumine). Elle est géniale comme fille, très belle aussi!

-Drew! Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as accepté de venir a pré-au-lard avec moi? Demandais-je le visage et la voix impassible.

-Euh ... bin ... tu es l' amie de Lena et ...

-Et tu t' es dit que j' adorerais t' entendre chanter ses louanges pendant trois heures! M'énervais-je.

-Non c'est que ... enfin ... Bredouille-t-il maladroitement.

-Ecoute, dis-je en me levant doucement, je peux comprendre ta fascination pour Lena mais ne compte pas sur moi pour arranger quoique ce soit entre vous!

-Kate! Je suis désolé! Dit il confus.

-T' aurais du inviter directement Lena!

Je prend mon sac et quitte le pub en le laissant régler les deux bièraubeurres pour la peine! Je sens la colère monter de plus en plus surtout en passant devant la table de Black, Potter et Petit Gros d'où s' échappent des gloussements infernales!

Une fois dehors je met ma veste et me décide à marcher un peu avant de rentrer.

Quand je vous parlais de ma malchance sentimentale! Je crois que cette fois-ci, c'était pire! J' aime beaucoup Lena mais c'est vrai que des fois notre amitié me pèse. Je déteste être jalouse de ma meilleure amie! Mais c'est difficile de faire autrement quand votre meilleure amie est une bombe sexuelle! D'accord je ne suis pas un laideron mais je comprend pourquoi les mecs préfèrent Lena a moi. Ils ont leur libido et elle à la sienne visiblement!

Mes pas m'ont portée vers la bordure du village. Le coin le plus isolé et pour cause, c'est là que se trouve la cabane hurlante. La rumeur dit que depuis quelques années elle est hantée par quelque chose qui pousse des cris terrifiant! Personne n' ose approcher l'endroit, sauf moi. Moi j' adore les histoires qui font peur et comme je ne crois pas vraiment à celle ci ... Je m' approche petit à petit et puis je me rends compte que je ne suis pas seule. Alors je m' approche encore ...

-Lupin?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Il sursaute et me fait sursauter aussi par la même occasion! Je ne le savais pas si nerveux.

-Salut! Bin Les gars avaient de la compagnie, je n'avais pas envie de tenir la chandelle alors je me promène.

-Ah okay.

Je me met à côté de lui et m' accoude moi aussi à la barrière pour regarder la maison qu'elle entoure.

-Apparemment je ne suis pas la seule à oser m' aventurer dans les parages ...

-Oui, pourquoi oses tu d'ailleurs?

-Je ne crois pas à toutes ces légendes. Et puis j' aime bien cette maison malgré son aspect lugubre.

-Ah bon? Pourquoi?

-Je sais pas, j' aime ce qui est vieux! Quand je viens là j' essaie d' imaginer qui a pu vivre ici, s'il y a encore quelqu' un et comment c' est à l'intérieur. Et toi? Pourquoi ose tu?

-Humpff! Je ne me pose pas autant de questions que toi. Je viens rarement mais quand c'est le cas c'est pour être seul.

-Alors je te dérange? Demandais-je assez mal à l' aise.

-Non pas du tout! C'est les autres maraudeurs que j' évite de temps en temps.

-Je me doutais bien que je n'étais pas la seule à les trouver lourds ! Dis-je en riant.

Il rit légèrement mais ne dis rien. C'est vrai que attaquer ses amis, ce n'est pas une très bonne façon d'engager la conversation.

-Alors ton rendez vous ?

-Oh ça !

Il me regarde avec un mince sourire compatissant.

-C'était si horrible que ça ?!

Je baisse les yeux et soupire.

-Roh Lupin qu' est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?!

-Bin rien, rien ne cloche pourquoi ? Demande-t-il étonné.

-Chaque histoire qui me concerne tourne mal. On dirait que dés ma naissance j'étais prédisposée a être malheureuse !

-T'es vraiment malheureuse en ce moment ?

-Bin … en quelque sorte. Je me rend compte que je suis invivable ! Pas étonnant qu' il n'y est que Lena et Anthony pour me supporter ! Il faut dire qu' ils sont particuliers dans leur genre …

-Mais non … moi aussi j'arrive a te supporter. Dit il en souriant.

-Oui d'ailleurs, ça doit être pour ça que je te prends pour un fou la plupart du temps ! Plaisantais-je.

-Sympa merci, je prends note.

-Roh tu sais ce que je veux dire …

-Non pas vraiment. Répond il en riant.

-Pfff … je veux dire que tu n'es pas censé me trouver supportable puisque Potter évite le plus possible de me parler, Black pique de grosses crises de nerfs a chaque fois qu' il essaie - d'ailleurs c'est réciproque - et Pettigrow préfère partir en courant. Alors pourquoi toi tu peux rester là a discuter avec moi ? Et puis pourquoi j'arrive à discuter avec toi d'ailleurs ? Même avec Lena nos conversations se résument aux prochains coups qu'elle prépare, ses flirts et mes envies de meurtre mais jamais nous n'abordons des sujets sérieux !

Il semble réfléchir à une réponse, les sourcils froncés.

-On arrive peut être a discuter parce que tout comme toi je ne peux pas parler de sujet sérieux avec mes amis.

-Lupin, tu sais que t'es pas con comme gars ?

Il éclate de rire puis me remercie.

-Tu ne m'a toujours pas dit ce qu' il clochait dans ton rendez vous …

-Bin tout simplement le fait que s'en était pas un.

Il semble perplexe mais amusé par le sujet.

-C'était qui d'ailleurs ?

-Drew Sanders, Serdaigle.

-Ah ! Laisse moi deviner, il a un faible pour quelqu' un d'autre ?

-Comment tu sais ?

-Et c'est Lena ?

Mais comment il fait ? Ce mec est plus perspicace qu' une vraie voyante ! J'en reste soufflé. Il le voit et rit encore.

-Ca crève les yeux. Tu aurais du me demander avant de le rejoindre !

-Comment pouvais-je savoir ? Et comment toi tu sais ?

-Je l'ai deviné, il ne la quitte jamais des yeux, bon ce n'est pas le seul ici, c'est vrai, mais en plus de ça, j'ai discuter avec lui il y a quelques jours et sachant que je suis à Gryffondor il me posait des questions sur elle. Quand est-ce qu' elle rentre le soir, etc … C'était flagrant.

Et bin dis donc ! Dire qu' ils sont sûrement nombreux dans ce cas. Quelle veinarde celle là !

-Je suis désolé, ça ne doit pas vraiment te remonter le moral ce que je te dis.

-Pas grave, je commence a avoir l'habitude qu' on préfère Lena a moi.

-Tu dis ça comme si c'était une généralité ! Tout le monde ne préfère pas Lena ! Moi par exemple je n'ai aucune affinité avec elle, on ne discute jamais. Même Sirius préfère risquer de se disputer avec toi plutôt que de lui parler.

-Ah ! Pourtant ça ne les a pas empêché de coucher ensemble ! Répliquai-je en m' esclaffant.

-Quoi ?! T'es sérieuse ?

-Bin oui, tu savais pas ?

-J'imagine qu' il a voulu éviter d'en parler pour ne pas que James soit jaloux.

-Mais James n'en a rien à faire de Lena …

-Il ne l'aime pas comme Lily mais ça fait trois mois qu' elle le rembarre ! De quoi rendre son égo irritable.

J' allais poursuivre la conversation mais deux hiboux se sont subitement posés sur la barrière en me tendant un petit paquet.

-Je crois que c'est pour toi. Me dit Lupin.

-Ca doit encore être un cadeau de mon père. Dis-je avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

J'ouvre le paquet pendant qu' il s' interroge ayant visiblement l'impression d'avoir manquer un train.

-Depuis quand ton père t'offre des cadeaux ?

Une fois l'emballage enlevé je découvre une boîte dans laquelle se trouvent deux jolies robes en soie, l'une bleue roi et l'autre rouge sang.

-Non je reformule, depuis quand ton père t'offre des cadeaux si précieux ?!

-Depuis qu' il s'est découvert un courage ainsi qu' un amour pour sa fille ! C'est tout nouveau et ça commence a m' agacer!

-Mais pourquoi ? Ca devrait te faire plaisir.

-Non, je déteste me sentir acheter ! Il croit pouvoir rattraper 17 ans avec des cadeaux mais je ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Il faut que je lui dise d'arrêter.

-Tu n'as pas tort.

-Mais je garde ces robes, elles sont très jolies et le tissu vient de thaïlande je crois, il vient de faire un voyage d'affaire là bas.

-Il t'a offert quoi d'autre ?

-Une veste pour l'hiver et des bijoux que Lena à garder. Bon, on rentre ?

Il acquiesce et puis nous prenons la direction du château tout en continuant de discuter.

-Bon Lupin, maintenant que nous sommes arrivés, je préférerais m'assurer que tu n'iras pas raconter a tes supers amis le désastre de mon faux rendez vous ! Sinon je t'étripe, est-ce clair ?

-Tu sais bien que je n'en parlerais pas ! Dit-il en souriant.

-Bien, alors a plus.

Je lui fais un signe de la main puis commence a monter les marches qui mènent au château.

-Euh Kate ! Que tu appelles Sirius par son nom je peux comprendre mais moi tu pourrais m'appeler Remus, non ? J'ai l'impression que tu détestes tous ceux que tu appelle par leur nom.

-Désolé, à partir de maintenant ce sera Remus. Dis-je en souriant. Mais si Black nous fait une crise de jalousie tu t'en occupe !

-Ca marche !

Il me fait un clin d'œil et je fini par rentrer au château. Je dois répondre à mon père et peut être lire sa lettre quand même. Je monte donc dans ma chambre, m'installe sur mon lit après y avoir posé mes robes. Je déplie sa lettre qui ressemble moins a une convocation au ministère que sa première lettre.

« Kate,

J'espère que tout va bien. Je te fais parvenir deux robes en soie que j'ai ramené de mon voyage en thaïlande. J'ai pensé qu' elles te feraient plaisir.

Je suis très heureux que tu aies accepté de m'écrire régulièrement et je voudrais savoir si nous pouvions nous voir pendant les prochaines vacances. Je sais, c'est peut être encore un peu prématuré mais je pense que tu as encore des questions à me poser et il en va de même pour moi. J'aurais quelques petites choses à voir avec toi, des choses qui ne peuvent être réglées par lettre. J'aimerais recevoir une réponse rapidement afin d'organiser ça, les vacances d'Octobre sont déjà dans trois semaines.

A bientôt,

Roger Davis. »

C'est sympathique mais toujours un peu retenue.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre. Il est vrai qu' il est trop tôt pour que je le voie comme une fille qui rend visite a son père mais en même temps j'ai beaucoup de choses à lui demander au sujet de ma mère et c'est le plus important à mes yeux.

Lena revient enfin de pré-au-lard et vu sa tête, elle a passé une bonne journée.

-Salut ! Bon aprem' ? Demandais-je en levant les yeux de la lettre.

-Super et toi ? Oh c'est quoi ces robes ? Elles sont magnifiques !

-Nouveau cadeau !

-Génial ! Et … tu les aimes ? Demande t elle avec espoir.

-Oh que oui ! Celles-ci je les garde! M' exclamai-je en les serrant vivement contre ma poitrine.

-Bon tant pis, le prochain ne te plairas peut être pas.

-Y aura pas de prochain ! Je vais lui demander d'arrêter.

-Hein ? Ca va pas ? Tu sais ce que ça vaux en Gallions tous ça ?!

-J'en ai une petite idée mais je ne veux pas profiter plus longtemps ! Il est censé avoir des problèmes financiers en ce moment, je ne veux pas qu' il se ruine pour moi !

-Mais tu t'en fous qu' il se ruine ou non ! Tu ne considères même pas ce type comme ton père ! S'énerve t elle.

-Bien sur que si, on a pas d'affinités c'est tout !

-Oui mais avec ce qu' il t'as fait il ne mérite pas que tu t'inquiètes pour lui.

-C'est vrai et ce n'est pas le cas, je veux juste qu' il lui reste assez d'argent pour subvenir a mes besoins après Poudlard !

-Oh je vois, dit elle en s'asseyant, un air de conspirateur sur le visage, vous êtes encore plus machiavélique que je ne le pensait très chère.

-Arrête, je pense juste a mon avenir et puis c'est mon père, c'est son rôle de m'aider financièrement jusqu'à ce que j'ai une situation stable.

-Pas faux.

Elle s'étire en baillant bruyamment. Si Drew la voyait ainsi, il serait toujours fasciné ?!

-Alors tu ne m'as pas dit comment s'était passé ton rancart avec le Serdaigle.

-C'était pas un rancart !

-Ah bon ? C'est pourtant ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

-Moi aussi mais il semblait que Drew ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Ah oui Drew, je cherchais son prénom. Et alors qu' est-ce qu' il voulait finalement ?

-Toi !

-T'es sérieuse ? Je ne comprendrais jamais les mecs ! Pourquoi ne pas s'adresser directement a moi alors ?

-Tu l'as déjà larguer une fois … il avait peur d'un râteau.

-Et il a raison, je ne veux pas d'un mec qui ose faire perdre une après midi à ma meilleure amie ! Dit elle indignée.

-Hum … tu es mignonne ! Dis-je en souriant, peut être un peu tristement.

Elle s' assoit sur mon lit, le plus prés de moi possible puis replace une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille gauche avec un sourire compatissant.

-Ce Daryl ...

-Drew! Rectifiai-je amusée.

-Ouais peu importe, il te mérite pas ni aucun de ces autres crétins qui se disent fous de moi alors que tous ce qu'ils voient c'est mon cul!

-C'est censé me remonter le moral?!

Elle lève les yeux au ciel puis reprend son discours:

-Ce que je veux dire ... c'est que mis a part ton caractère de merde ... t' es une fille géniale et tu mérite mieux que des mecs qui ne sont pas capables de réfléchir avec leur cerveau et plutôt que leur ...

-Okay j'ai compris!

-Désolé! Dit elle en riant. Alors tu m' aimes toujours?

-Bah ... ais-je le choix?

Elle me pince puis se lève pour prendre des vêtements de rechange.

-Merci Lenouille!

-Ne me fais pas regretté cet instant archi niais avec ce surnom là!

-Okay! Bon aller, accompagne moi à la volière après on fera un tour.

-Ca marche, je vais d'abord prendre une douche.

Elle s'enferme dans la salle de bain ce qui veut dire que j'ai le temps de répondre à mon père.

« Salut,

Oui tout va bien ! Merci pour les robes elles sont très jolies mais je préférerais que tu ne m'envois plus de cadeaux ! Ce n'est pas contre toi mais je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu puisses vouloir m'acheter ainsi. Si tu veux rattraper le temps perdu il va falloir faire autrement qu' avec ton argent.

Concernant ta proposition, après avoir bien réfléchis, je souhaite aussi que l'on se vois car j'ai également des choses à régler avec toi. Mais comment et combien de temps ? Je voudrais poser une condition: si c'est pour plusieurs jours j'aimerais emmener mon amie Lena Spencer qui saura s'éclipser quand nous voudrons discuter.

Ne te presse pas pour me répondre, vois d'abord si c'est possible.

A bientôt, Kate. »

Voila ça c'est fait! On verra bien sa réaction. En tout cas il est clair que je n' irai pas sans Lena.

Ma meilleure amie a beau être une bombe qui me donne parfois l'impression d'être inexistante, il faut avouer qu'elle n'a pas son pareil pour remonter le moral des gens ...


	11. La Gazette de Poudlard

Kate Davis est de retour après de loooooongs mois d'absence. L'auteur, Ceycey, est désolée et jure avoir extrêmement honte de ce retard. Pour se faire pardonner elle annonce qu'elle postera tous les mardis un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction et elle promet d'arrêter de parler d'elle à la troisième personne ^^ !

Pour rappel, les vacances d'Octobre approche et Kate a demander à son père si Lena pouvait l'accompagner à Londres lorsqu'ils se reverront. Côté maraudeurs il n'y avait rien à signaler a part un rapprochement amical entre Kate et Remus. Voila ! Bonne lecture ! A mardi prochain.

**Chapitre 11 : La Gazette de Poudlard :**

Ces jours-ci il plane comme un air serein de vacances à Poudlard. Effectivement, dés demain, c'est parti pour une semaine et demie de liberté. Je ne sais pas pour les autres années mais nous on n'en peut plus, la préparation des ASPICS est bien plus intenses que pour les BUSES, même si dans mes souvenirs c'était assez éreintant également.

C'est notre dernier jour de cours et l'ambiance, même au petit matin pour le petit dej', est au beau fixe. Et ça piaille de partout!

Je me sers un verre de jus d'orange tout en écoutant Lena expliquer à ses jeunes protégées de Gryffondor (ses préférées) comment faire pour devenir les futures terreurs de Poudlard.

En faite ces charmantes petites mangent très souvent avec nous maintenant. Les autres élèves commencent à croire qu'on dirige une nurserie!

-Hé ! Regardez ! S'exclame Julie, la blondinette aux cheveux toujours tressés.

Elle pointe du doigt les hiboux de Poudlard qui distribuent à tous les élèves, sans exception, un journal. Cela créer un grand chaos dans la grande salle.

-Pour que ce soit distribuer a tout le monde ça doit être une édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier et porteur de très mauvaises nouvelles ! Dis-je inquiète.

Anthony et Lena me décoche un regard qui équivaut surement a un : « arrête tu vas nous porter la poisse ». Finalement nous sommes aussi en possession du fameux journal. Un silence impressionnant s'installe dans la salle. Quand je déplie le journal je suis assez surprise.

-La Gazette de Poudlard ! S'exclame Lena.

-Ah bin enfin. Tu te rends compte qu'il lui a fallu la moitié d'un trimestre à cette fouineuse pour nous pondre UN numéro. Vraiment une incapable celle là, je te jure …

-Euh … Kate ! Tu devrais lire le premier article ! Me dit Anthony en grimaçant.

-Pas question que je me penche sur ce torchon et ainsi faire plaisir a Skeeter.

-Ecoute-le pour une fois, si tu veux comprendre pourquoi il y a un tel chahut tout d'un coup ! Me dit Lena très sérieusement.

Je blêmis en voyant qu'effectivement le silence a fait place à un vrai capharnaüm. En quoi tout ceci me concerne ? Bon d'accord, je ferais mieux de lire.

Ca alors, j'étais tellement obnubilée par l'incompétence de Skeeter que je n'ai même pas remarqué que ma photo était en première page du journal. Photo peu avantageuse d'ailleurs. Elle a été prise lors de la bataille de nourriture, c'est dire le désastre!

-Cette salope a écrit un article sur moi ?!

-Et pas n'importe lequel ! Commente Anthony, le nez plongé dedans.

Lena me fait un sourire compatissant tandis que les deux petites gryffondors font les gros yeux à nos voisins de table qui osent rire de moi.

Un autre hibou arrive et je reconnais une nouvelle lettre de mon père. Pas le temps, je crois bien que l'urgence est cet article maudit.

_**La Gazette de Poudlard**_

_**Edition n°1 du 14 Octobre 1977**_

_**Kate Davis, son pire secret enfin dévoilé!**_

_Poudlard, illustre école de sorcellerie, abrite des centaines d'élèves chaque année et avec eux son lot de rumeurs. Bon nombre d'entre elles concernent une jeune élève de Septième année à Gryffondor, Kate Davis._

_Moi, Rita Skeeter, nouvelle (et finalement seule) rédactrice en chef de la Gazette de Poudlard, ai tenu à éclaircir quelque points sur ces rumeurs. Ainsi, je me suis permis d'enquêter afin d'établir la vérité. Alors vrai ou faux?_

_Kate Davis, appelée "tête de harpie enragée" par ses camarades est une élève agressive et qui fait peur à bon nombre de ses camarades et notamment les plus jeunes._

_"Une fois, elle m'a enfermé dans un placard a balai pendant tout un week end!" se rappel une jeune Poufsouffle en deuxième année. La "Harpie" aurait ainsi fait suivre le même traitement a plusieurs petits nouveaux et ce durant toute sa scolarité._

_Les raisons d'un tel comportement seraient diverses. Cependant il circule a Poudlard plusieurs versions, toutes plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres._

_Certains pensent que, privée d'amour dans son enfance, elle serait devenue aussi irritable qu'un scroutt à pétard! D'autres avancent l'hypothèse selon laquelle elle aurait été véritablement élevée par un groupe de Harpie, réelle descendante de Maladora Grymm, célèbre Harpie du Moyen Age, très terrifiante_

_(NDA: Nom trouvé dans l'Encyclopédie d'Harry Potter xD)._

_Mais la rumeur qui a réellement retenue mon attention est bien plus simple et réaliste._

_Il se murmure que depuis quelques années, Kate Davis, alias "tête de Harpie enragée", serait tombée simplement dans le piège de l'addiction à certaines potions!_

_"Je l'ai surprise une fois en train de voler des potions à Mme Pomfresh!" Certifie un Serpentard en cinquième année._

_J'ai donc mené mon enquête auprès de notre infirmière. La pauvre femme s'était seulement rendu compte que depuis trois ans certaines de ses potions miracles disparaissaient à une vitesse folle. Elle n'a jamais réussi à mettre la main sur le voleur!_

_Il s'agissait de diverses potions ayant pour effet de calmer les nerfs, les angoisses, le manque de sommeil, le stress et autres problèmes semblant affectés notre principale intéressée._

_"L'inconvénient avec ses potions, c'est qu'elle rendent vite dépendant. Il suffit de les prendre assez régulièrement et le patient peut se trouver rapidement en manque. Cela devient une obsession surtout lorsqu'il y a mélange de ces potions!" Nous informe Mme Pomfresh._

_Et mélange il y a eu, visiblement!_

_Il est évident qu'une élève dont la santé est aussi défaillante ne peut être mélangée à ses camarades qui chaque jour subissent ses crises de violence. D'autant plus qu'il semblerait qu'elle mélange ses potions avec du whisky pur feu et autres alcools dangereux pour la santé._

_"Elle et son amie, Lena Spencer, on les voit souvent rentrer dans les dortoirs complètement saoules!" Rapporte une source très bien renseignée._

_C'est vrai qu'il faut également préciser que la seule fréquentation de Kate Davis n'est pas vraiment recommandable non plus, mais cela est une autre histoire, tout aussi intéressante d'ailleurs et que je ne manquerais pas de développer dans un prochain numéro!_

_Au début du mois de Septembre, notre très cher directeur à eu la merveilleuse idée de lancer La Gazette de Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore fit le choix de nommée Kate Davis, la harpie, rédactrice en chef du journal de poudlard. Une décision qui a fait lever plus d'un sourcil au détour des couloirs ou les rumeurs vont toujours bon train._

_"J'ai eu peur, imaginez la tête de harpie enragée au commande d'un journal, nous allions tous finir par apparaitre dans la rubrique potins la plus atroce de l'Histoire!" M'a confié une septième année qui a tenu à garder son anonymat._

_Quelques jours plus tard, la Harpie nous a elle même montrés que l'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance! Une bataille de nourriture, immonde et dégradante pour notre illustre école, a fait rage en plein diner. Tous les élèves sont témoins: "C'est elle qui l'a déclenché et pas ce pauvre Sirius, il est tellement mignon et elle ... horrible!", nous rapporte une des nombreuses admiratrices de Sirius Black._

_Cet incident aura au moins eu le mérite de montrer la vraie nature de Kate Davis à notre cher directeur qui l'a tout de suite privé de toutes activités dans ce journal._

_En tant que nouvelle rédactrice en chef de La Gazette de Poudlard, il était de mon devoir de montrer au grand jour la véritable raison de son renvoi. Bien sur, et malheureusement pour les plus faibles d'entre nous, Kate Davis restera une de nos camarades le temps que durera sa scolarité. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer qu'a présent elle sera forcée de suivre une thérapie qui l'aidera à vaincre ses démons!_

_Rita Skeeter,_

_Rédactrice en chef._

OH MERLIN !!!

-Je vais la tuer !!! M'écriai-je en tapant du poing sur la table.

Les petites sursautent et je vois que toute la grande salle a les yeux rivés sur moi. Quant à Skeeter, elle se pavane à sa table, toute fière de son exploit.

-Tu veux qu'on aille la tabasser ?! Demande Julie.

-Ouais on peut lui faire sa fête ! S'exclame Lucie, la brune.

-Non merci, c'est gentil. Dis-je en ne quittant pas ma photo des yeux.

-Mais elle mérite que tu te venges ! S'exclame Lena.

-Pour une fois je trouve que les diablesses n'ont pas torts. Ajoute Anthony.

-Oui mais pas tout de suite, laissez moi digérer ça et puis ce n'est pas a ces petites de s'en charger.

-Mais on est très douées !

-Stop ! J'ai dit non !

Elles ont l'air déçues puis baissent les yeux sur leur assiette.

-Kate a raison ! Dit Lena.

Si elle croit que je ne l'ai pas vu faire un clin d'œil complice aux gamines !

De toute façon, tout le monde sait que Skeeter ne raconte que des conneries! N'est-ce pas?! Enfin qui pourrait gober une histoire pareille? Si j'étais une toxico alcoolique ça se verrait non?

Je n'arrive pas à y croire!

-En plus elle a le culot de dire que c'est Dumbledore qui à eu l'idée du journal alors que tout le monde sait depuis des années que c'est moi qui le lui réclame!

-On sait, t'inquiètes pas, les gens ne vont pas gober tous ça! Me dit Anthony.

-Mouais! Et ce sale surnom! Vous saviez qu'on m'appelait comme ça?

Silence! Ils ont tous les yeux baissés, même les petites.

-J'y crois pas! Vous le saviez et vous ne me l'avez même pas dit?! C'est sa votre conception de l'amitié?!

-Désolé, on pensait pas que c'était important, s'excuse Anthony.

-La tête de Harpie enragée! C'est totalement stupide en plus!

-Pourtant là tu y ressembles un peu! S'exclame Lena qui ne pouvait pas retenir son fou rire plus longtemps.

Je me contente de lui lancer un regard noir, sachant que "petite conne" pourrait mettre fin définitivement a notre amitié.

-Roh aller souris, personne ne croit a ces conneries, tout le monde connait Skeeter.

-Pourtant je sais bien qu'ils sont nombreux à me détester ici.

-Bienvenue au club! Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Allez maintenant déride toi, j'ai un truc qui pourrait bien te remonter le moral.

Elle me tend une page de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'elle à reçu entre temps et me montre une annonce.

-Bon, je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre Cérina, à toute!

-Bye bye Tony! Disons-nous en cœur mais sans quitter les yeux du journal.

Je lis donc l'annonce en question:

_"Vous en avez marre du temps pluvieux de Grande Bretagne? Vous voulez découvrir le soleil en plein mois d'Octobre? Mais vous ne savez pas comment faire?_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, Balais Libre à la solution!_

_Notre agence de voyage vous propose un séjour d'une semaine au Pays le plus torride du monde: Le Brésil._

_Vous serez logés dans un hôtel choisit par nos soins au cœur de Rio de Janeiro et nous assurons le transport!_

_Le séjour se déroulera du Mardi 21 au Samedi 25 Octobre._

_Tout cela pour seulement 13 gallions et 15 Mornilles par personne!_

_Si notre annonce vous intéresse, veuillez nous le faire savoir en adressant votre demande au nom de Méthadine, votre hibou saura où la trouver!"_

-Alors, alors?! Me presse Lena avec un grand sourire réjoui.

-Alors ... je sais pas, 13 Gallions ça fait beaucoup quand même! C'est combien en £ivres déjà?!

-Euh ... attends, ça fait ... 69,41£ivres!

(NDA: J'ai trouvé un convertisseur sur le site Encyclopédie d'Harry Potter. Cette somme fait 100,65 Euros).

Lena a toujours été très forte en maths, dommage pour elle qu'il n'y ait pas cette matière à Poudlard.

-Je ne sais même pas si j'ai cette somme sur mon compte. Non mais .. qu'est-ce que je dis?! Je n'ai même pas de compte à Gringotts!

-Hé, n'oublie pas que tu as un père maintenant!

-M'étonnerait qu'il veuille me payer un voyage au brésil. En plus, j'imagine qu'il nous faudra un peu plus d'argent pour faire des sorties et autre loisirs.

-Oui mais Kate, c'est le Brésil! Ca ne te tente pas? Tous ces beaux torses musclés, le soleil, la plage, la fête et les torses musclés!!!! Allez s'il te plait!?!

-J'imagine que je peux toujours demander… Dis-je avec un sourire complice.

-Oui! Je t'adore, on va s'éclater !

-Attends c'est pas sur! Et puis toi tu n'as pas beaucoup d'argent non plus!

-Pfff si tu savais tous ce que j'ai mis de coté! T'inquiètes poulette, j'ai la situation bien en main.

Pour preuve, elle s'est précipitée pour envoyer un hibou à cette fameuse Méthadine! Ca me fait penser que je n'ai toujours pas lu la lettre de mon père Décidément ce petit déjeuner s'éternise un peu trop!

_Bonjour Kate,_

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre et je ne vois absolument aucune raison de refuser, ton amie peut venir aussi si elle le souhaite._

_J'ai pensé vous louer une chambre dans un hôtel de Londres du Mercredi 15 au Samedi 18 Octobre. Je mettrais donc un taxi a votre disposition quand vous arriverez a King's Cross. Je serais bien venu vous chercher moi même mais Sophia récupère également tes frères._

_Vous pourrez faire tous ce que voudrez, dans la limite du raisonnable bien sur. Je ne te demanderais qu'un petit peu de ton temps pour discuter et je répondrais avec plaisir a toutes tes questions._

_A demain,_

_Roger._

-Lena!! J'ai moi aussi une bonne nouvelle.

A m'entendre on pourrait croire que Skeeter et son article sont loin. Lena porte sur moi toute son attention, il faut en profiter c'est extrêmement rare.

-Mon père nous paye l'hôtel, à toi et a moi, à Londres.

-C'est pas vrai? Quand?

-Demain, un taxi viendra nous chercher, je savais pas qu'il connaissait un seul mot moldu, bref et ce serait jusqu'a Samedi.

-C'est génial!!

-Oui sauf qu'après je ne sais pas ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire en attendant d'aller au Brésil.

-On va chez moi! De toute façon il faut bien que j'y mette les pieds et depuis le temps que mes parents veulent te rencontrer!

-T'es sérieuse? Demandais-je perplexe.

-Mais oui, bon maintenant que tout est réglé on va en cours, tu répondras a ton père que c'est okay pendant l'Histoire de la magie.

Elle se lève précipitamment, tire sur la lanière de son sac, si violemment qu'elle en assomme un de ses soupirants au passage. C'est de sa faute de toute façon, quelle idée de rester coller a sa chaise ?!

Après une course effrénée dans les couloirs contre les escaliers décidément trop capricieux, nous voici enfin arrivées au cours du Professeur Binns. Nous sommes en retard, mais ce n'est pas un problème, pas avec ce prof là. Toute la classe nous regarde en souriant. Ils ont l'habitude de nous voir arriver en retard et chaque fois Lena sort une phrase au pauvre professeur Binns qui de toute façon n'entend rien. Aujourd'hui je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que qu'ils sourient tous comme ça c'est peut être a cause de cet article aussi. Foutue journée. Nous passons donc devant le fantôme.

-Bonjour Professeur! Dis-je jovialement.

-Toujours aussi transparent?! Ajoute Lena en riant.

Binns n'y voit que du feu comme d'habitude! Trop occupé qu'il est à faire l'appel même si tous ces élèves ont émis un petit bruit traduisant l'amusement. Oui, car je n'irais pas jusqu'a dire qu'ils étaient écroulés de rire! Lena n'est pas si drôle quand même.

Nous nous asseyons tout au fond de la salle a côté d'Anthony, lui même à la gauche de sa chérie puisque nous partageons ce cours avec les Serdaigles.

Quand je suis enfin assise tout au bout de notre rangée, je vois Black de la rangée voisine qui se penche vers moi, un sourire d'imbécile collé au visage.

-Bonjour la toxico!

-Ha ha! S'exclame Potter.

Je leur fait un doigt d'honneur à tous les deux. Bande de cons, je leur en foutrais moi des "toxico"!

Je sors mes affaires car je prends quand même la peine de prendre quelques notes pendant ce cours. Il m'arrive même d'écouter réellement.

-Puisque nous avons terminé le chapitre sur la pseudo révolution des Centaures, nous allons entamer aujourd'hui un chapitre encore plus passionnant.

-Merlin, le pauvre homme à perdu la tête!! S'exclame Lena à voix haute mais sans crier pour autant.

Encore quelques rires dans la salle mais toujours pas de réaction de Binns!

-T'exagères, ce qu'il dit est TOUJOURS passionnant.

-Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas me rendre compte plus tôt de ta dépendance aux potions?! Aujourd'hui ça me semble pourtant évident!

-Très drôle! Mais c'est vrai ce que je dis, ce qu'il dit est intéressant, c'est LUI qui ne l'est pas!

-Mouais, moi et l'Histoire de toute façon …

Elle sort sa baguette pour se colorer les ongles en bleu cette fois-ci. Je me reconcentre donc avec courage sur les paroles du prof.

-Comme vous le savez tous, Poudlard a été fondé il y a plus de mille ans - la date précise n'est pas connue - par les quatre plus grands mages et sorcières de l'époque. Ils ont bâti ce château ensemble, hors de la vue des Moldus, car en ce temps-là, les gens du peuple avaient peur de la magie et les sorciers subissaient de terribles persécutions.

Ah c'est donc ça le nouveau chapitre?! Pourquoi pas?

Je note tous ce qu'il dit au fur et a mesure mais malgré toute ma bonne volonté je fini par m'endormir a moitié. Vous savez quand vous êtes dans cet état de semi somnolence? Quand vous vous faites des films idiots qui ressemblent a des rêves mais tout en ayant a moitié conscience de ce qui vous entoure?

Je suis donc plongée dans une drôle de scène, avec des gens habillés bizarrement. Ils sont quatre et font de grands gestes inutiles avec leur bras. Et puis je me rends compte que ce n'est pas si inutile car tout d'un coup il y a un gros château qui tombe du ciel!

-Parfait! Voici donc Poudlard! S'exclame une femme un peu rondelette sous l'œil appréciateur de ses collègues.

Je sens aussi que l'on me secoue. Doucement d'abord puis assez sauvagement.

-Kate arrête de dormir, c'est bientôt la fin du cours!

-Quoi?! Au nom j'ai loupé le cours sur les fondateurs!

Elle me regarde interloquée, comme si j'étais complètement tarée. Je reprends mes esprits, m'assois correctement puis regarde le reste de mes camarades. La plupart dorment, les filles papotent, les Maraudeurs aussi (de vraies pipelettes) et d'autres dessinent ou regardent par la fenêtre. Mais il ne s'en trouve pas un pour écouter le cours! Ca me désole, après ils se plaignent de ne rien connaitre sur les fondateurs dés que le choipeaux en parle dans ses chansons.

Je regarde Black qui vient de faire tomber Pettigrow "sans faire exprès" de sa chaise. Pauvre type, il ne sait rien faire de mieux.

Et pourtant ... Cet idiot vient de me donner une idée pour ce foutu projet Dumby! Un évènement divertissant et ludique! Espérons qu'il comprendra ce que je veux dire!

Je prends un petit bout de parchemin puis écris à Black:

_Ce soir, même heure, même endroit._

_K D_

Je plie le papier en boule puis lui lance dessus.

Il me lance un regard étonné puis déplie mon mot sous l'œil curieux de Potter qui, idiot comme il est, me lance des clins d'œil successifs censé vouloir dire quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as brosse a chiotte?!

-Un petit rendez vous galant, hein?! (Clins d'œil successifs) Tu peux plus te passer de lui?!

Black rit mais ne se moque pas. Je prends note car c'est tout de même gentil de sa part, il aurait pu sauter sur l'occasion pour me sortir le même genre de remarque.

-Black, peux tu dire a ton animal de compagnie complètement stupide ce qu'il y a vraiment à dire?! Demandais-je d'une voix calme mais sèche.

-Mais bien sur! Il se tourne vers Potter. Cornedrue, tu es tellement perspicace!

-Ah je le savais! S'exclame l'autre idiot.

-Satisfaite?! Demande Black un sourire ravie aux lèvres.

Je ne lui réponds même pas! Moi qui disais qu'il avait fait un truc "gentil"…

La fin du cours sonne, il était temps.

**

Repas de midi! Je suis affamé. Fatiguée par cette matinée de cours passée sous les remarques des lecteurs de la Gazette de Poudlard! Il faut aussi dire que j'ai essayé de me changer les idées en réfléchissant à fond sur le projet Dumby. Qui l'eut cru?

Un hibou fonce sur Lena à toute vitesse. Heureusement elle a le reflexe de se baisser mais pas Anthony assis face a elle.

-Aieuh!!

Avec Lena nous éclatons de rire tandis que le hibou repart et qu'elle déplie la lettre.

-C'est Méthadine de Balais Libre!

-Ah lis!

-Chère Mademoiselle Spencer, au nom de toute notre équipe je suis ravie de recevoir votre réponse. Je vous réponds rapidement afin de vous éclairer sur les derniers éléments du voyage organisé par nos soins. Le voyage en lui-même, se fera donc en portoloin a notre agence située sur le chemin de traverse. Arrivées à Rio de Janeiro, vous et votre amie, serez accueillies à notre agence située au cœur même du centre ville sorcier. Là, un guide vous mènera jusqu'a votre hôtel et vous expliquera tous ce qu'il faut savoir. Il vous faudra payer la totalité du séjour une fois arrivée à l'agence de Rio. Pour le retour vous serez attendues dans cette même agence. En espérant que vous passerez d'agréables vacances. Agence de voyage Balais Libre.

-Vous partez au Brésil!? S'étonne Anthony.

-Oui et tout ça me parait très bien! Dis-je réjouie.

-Oh oui, comme j'ai hâte d'y être!

-Au fait, samedi on fait comment pour rentrer chez toi?

-En transplanant! Répond-elle naturellement.

-Tu oublie peut être que je ne sais toujours pas transplaner!

-Mais moi oui, on peut faire le transplanage d'escorte!

-Euh ... oui c'est possible mais j'ai un peu peur d'être escortée par toi! Tu es sure que tu sauras faire?

-Evidemment! Se vexe-t-elle.

-Je suis témoin, on a essayé cet été et je suis toujours entier! M'informe Anthony.

-Cet été?! Vous vous êtes vu?

-Bah oui, on t'aurait bien invitée mais tu étais comme toujours séquestrée chez ton père!

Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliai ce détail. Je ne pouvais absolument pas sortir, sauf pour aller chez une voisine. Je ne m'en plaignais pas car la voisine en question avait une fille de mon âge, cracmol mais très gentille.

**

21h00, je rejoins Black dans la salle de cours qui nous est désormais si familière. Tellement que, ayant tout deux marre d'éternuer a cause de la poussière, nous l'avons nettoyée et aménagée spécialement pour le projet Dumby. A présent il n'y a plus qu'une table au milieu de la salle avec deux chaises et quelques parchemins empilés sur lesquels on avait noté quelques idées absolument pitoyables. Nous avons ajouté des rideaux rouges à nos fenêtres pour nous rappeler l'ambiance chaleureuse de notre salle commune. Ouais, d'accord on dirait un peu qu'on a emménagé ensemble, mais ce n'est pas le cas, je ne suis pas folle a ce point, donc pas de quoi s'emballer.

Je prends place sur ma chaise puis l'attend patiemment. Au bout de deux minutes la porte s'ouvre sur un Black qui m'a l'air particulièrement en forme, sourire supérieur sur les lèvres.

-Salut chérie, excuse-moi pour l'attente!

-Chérie?

-C'est pour rire!

-En quoi est-ce drôle?

-Kate commence pas, c'était en référence à ce qu'a cru James, tout simplement.

-Et toi en bon meilleur ami que tu es tu n'as absolument pas voulu le décevoir en démentant.

-Bien sur que non! Dit-il en riant.

Il s'assoit en face de moi, toujours avec la même position décontractée.

-Alors ... qu'as tu trouver?

Soudainement je doute de mon idée. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de le voir se foutre de moi comme la semaine dernière quand je lui ai proposé de faire une sorte de chasse au trésor dans le château. Moi je pensais a un truc ludique mais lui s'est mis en tête qu'il fallait se déguiser en pirates! Bonjour le niveau intellectuel! Par contre j'avoue avoir été étonnée qu'ils connaissent les pirates, bref.

-Euh j'ai eu une idée pendant le cours d'Histoire.

-Tu ne dormais pas?

-Pas tout a fait. Tu te rappel du cours d'aujourd'hui? Dis-je d'une voix entendue.

-Euh, vaguement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire les notes de Remus.

Je soupire, pauvre Remus, esclave de trois crottes de doxys!

-Il portait sur Poudlard et ses fondateurs!

-Aaah et alors?

-Et alors j'ai constaté que personne dans la classe ne l'écoutait et que de toute façon, personne à Poudlard ne connait réellement l'histoire de notre école! Tous ce que nous savons c'est ce que le choipeaux veut bien nous dire dans ces chansons grotesques. Bref, Dumbledore veut que l'on organise un évènement divertissant, original et ludique. On est d'accord?

-Oui, tu le répète toutes les semaines! Répond-il d'un ton las.

-Il faudrait trouver quelque chose ayant pour thème les fondateurs et la création de Poudlard afin d'apprendre aux autres élèves la véritable Histoire.

-Mais nous ne la connaissons pas nous même! Fait-il remarquer en s'accoudant à la table.

-Mais on est grands, on sait lire et on sait où se trouve la bibliothèque! Expliquais-je comme si je le prenais pour un débile (ce qui, en clair, est le cas).

-Tu veux me faire faire des heures supplémentaires?!

-Black, tu fais déjà des heures supplémentaires et on peut se le permettre puisque l'on a plus d'activité extra scolaire.

-Ca je ne l'avais pas oublié! Dit-il amèrement.

C'est la première fois qu'on parle de notre interdiction de participer à un groupe quel qu'il soit. Jusqu'ici je pensais qu'il s'en foutait de son club de duel alors que c'est lui qui l'a créé avec Potter.

-Ils ont continué les séances sans toi? Demandais-je plus gentiment.

-Oui, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, le monde continue, malheureusement, de tourner sans moi. Répond-il en souriant.

Je souris aussi, Sirius Black qui avoue une chose pareille! Y a du progrès dans l'air.

-Pareil pour toi même si pour le moment la Gazette de Poudlard tourne autour de toi.

-C'est gentil de me le rappeler! Dis-je en fermant les yeux quelques secondes. J'imagine que vous avez bien ris.

-Oui, j'avoue, c'est que Skeeter à quand même un certain talent pour l'écriture. L'article n'est pas très crédible mais bien construit. N'est-ce pas tête de Harpie enragée?!

Je le fixe en croisant les bras, il continue de rire et plus il le fait plus j'ai envie de lui refaire le portrait.

-Si on en revenait au projet Dumby?!

-Oui mais tu n'as toujours pas d'idée concrète.

-Moi au moins j'ai eu une idée!

-Mais c'est encore un peu vague alors je ne vois pas encore quoi dire la dessus! Il faut pourtant qu'on se dépêche!

-Rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point!

Encore un silence contre moi! Décidément c'est la journée. Il me dévisage pour déceler la moindre anomalie chez moi.

-Tu prends vraiment ces potions?!

-Roh ça suffit avec ça!!

-Désolé mais tu parle bizarrement des fois.

-Je ne parle pas bizarrement, je citai juste Jean de La Fontaine!

-C'est qui celui là?!

Je le regarde en soupirant, un air désespéré et désolé pour lui sur le visage.

-Laisse tomber, c'est un auteur moldu et français! Quel inculte tu fais!

-Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu trouves le temps de lire des trucs moldus et français en plus de ça?!

-Tu t'imaginais peut être que je passais mes vacances d'été à décapité des elfes de maison en compagnie de Douglas et ton frangin?! Je préférais lire, même des trucs français.

-Non je pensais que tu allais chez Lena et que vous vous amusiez comme des folles chez les moldus à faire des soirées pyjamas version petites culottes !

Retour du grand sourire idiot suivit d'un air rêveur sur le visage.

-Ne me dis pas que tu imagines la scène?! M'énervais-je encore.

-Depuis quand tu fais de la légilimancie! Réplique-t-il malicieusement.

-Black tu es écœurant. Bon puisqu'on n'a pas l'air d'avancer je préfère monter finir mes devoirs pour me coucher tôt.

-Je te rappel qu'on est en vacances demain, t'auras tout le temps de faire tes devoirs! Dit-il en se levant aussi.

-Non j'ai des vacances chargées moi! Avec Lena on s'est planifié des vacances avec un emploi du temps digne du ministre de la magie!

-Ah oui?! Tu ne pars jamais en vacances, il reste toujours plus que nous chez les Gryffondors parmi les septièmes années!

-Oh ne me rappel pas ces souvenirs douloureux!

-Dis plutôt que tu as hâte de me quitter!

On prend nos sacs et quittons la salle après avoir éteint les chandelles. Il ferme la porte et je réponds.

-Tiens je me demande bien pourquoi j'aurais hâte de te quitter! Serait-ce parce que ton ego surdimensionné m'étouffe ou parce que je n'aime pas particulièrement me retrouver avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas plus de tête qu'une crotte de niffleur?!

Je prends le temps pour mimer l'intense réflexion puis souris ironiquement.

-Hum ... je pensais plutôt que tu n'osais pas rester plus longtemps auprès de mon corps de rêve craignant ne plus pouvoir te contrôler et finir par te jeter sauvagement sur moi.

-Va te faire cuire un oeuf de dragon!!

On s'arrête soudainement de marcher. Je viens d'entendre un drôle de bruit et visiblement Black aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Chuchote-t-il.

-J'sais pas!

-Arrggggggggggggghhhhhhhhh!

Je sursaute une nouvelle fois, ce qui fait rire Monsieur-j'ai-peur-de-rien. Le cri se répète puis est soudainement arrêter en pleine action. On retourne sur nos pas, tournons à droite puis tombons sur un drôle de spectacle. Lena marche sur la pointe des pieds, sa baguette fixée sur Rita Skeeter. Elle vient surement de lui lancer un silencio bien senti. Quant à Skeeter, elle est ligotée et bâillonnée. Les six recrues de Lena tire la fouine vers elle. Tout ce petit monde reste figé en nous voyant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez?!

Skeeter s'agite comme une folle mais aucun son ne sort heureusement.

-On te concocte une belle petite vengeance! Chuchote Lena.

-Mais vous allez vous faire prendre!

-Vous auriez du nous demander notre aide! Dit Sirius en faisant référence aux maraudeurs certainement.

-Meuh nan! On n'a pas besoin d'aide! S'exclame Lucie.

-Bon c'est pas tout mais ... on doit y aller!

Et les six recrues suivent leur chef dans l'escalier qui mène au fin fond des cachots.

-Attends! Lena! C'est quoi cette vengeance?! Dis moi ce que vous allez faire!

-Chuuuut! Répond-elle au loin.

Elles disparaissent petit à petit sans qu'une réponse m'ait été donnée.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux laisser tomber. Connaissant Spencer et son gout pour les mauvaises blagues, tout le monde sera au courant demain matin.

-Son gout pour les mauvaises blagues? Répétais-je outrée. Et c'est un maraudeur qui me dit ça?! Le comble!

-Notre gout pour les mauvaises blague n'est pas le même. Nous on agit en toute discrétion tandis que tous les sales coups de Lena éclatent au grand jour.

-Et oui, que veux tu? C'est là que l'on voit ou est le vrai géni! Elle, au moins, elle assume ses actes! Répliquai-je.

Je retourne sur mes pas pour enfin retrouver le chemin de la tour Gryffondor. Black toujours sur mes talons.

-Bon puisque c'est les vacances ... commence Black.

-Oh oui les vacances plus de cours et surtout plus obliger de te voir! Dis-je avec un sourire niais.

-Idem! Bref, puisque c'est les vacances il faudrait quand même qu'on y réfléchisse un peu de notre côté.

-D'accord. Si par miracle une idée viendrait traverser ton esprit envoi moi un hibou pour m'en faire part.

-Okay, pareil pour toi.

-Mais attention Black! Je parle d'une idée brillante, okay? Sinon je n'aurais pas employé le terme "miracle", tu comprends?

-Ca t'arrive de penser à moi de façon ... un peu plus pacifique? Demande-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Je suis si méchante là?

Nous montons les dernières marches qui mènent à notre salle commune.

-Absolument!

-Ah bon?!

Il a l'air étonné, et il y a de quoi! Mais pourquoi poser cette question dans ce cas?!

-Oui, quand tu ne parles pas et que tu te trouves à plusieurs mètres de moi.

Il fait une sale tête. J'arrive devant le tableau de la Grosse dame.

-Gorgogne.

Elle ouvre l'entrée et je laisse Black a ses occupations pour me précipité dans mon dortoir.

Pourtant je n'arrive pas à travailler. Je me demande ce que fabrique Lena. Ca sent le mauvais coup cette histoire et j'ai aucune envie que ça me retombe sur le dos alors que pour une fois, je n'y suis pour rien.

Bon, on verra bien demain puisqu'a mon avis elle va rentrer tard.

Pour m'endormir tranquillement, oui je sais je suis une couche tôt, je vais penser a mes vacances! J'ai hâte d'être au Brésil et chez Lena, même si avant ça il va falloir voir mon père. C'est la veille que le stresse commence à me gagner. Pourquoi? Je n'en ai aucune idée! Ce qui est sur c'est que je ne vais pas me précipiter a l'infirmerie pour prendre une quelconque potion anti stresse!


	12. I've got you under my skin

_**Bonjour!**_

_Et oui, comme promis on est mardi et je poste le chapitre suivant. Je sais par avance qu'il ne fera pas l'unanimité car on va se plonger là dans l'univers de Kate uniquement, en dehors de Poudlard donc évidemment sans ses célèbres maraudeurs. Mais on m'avait demandé d'en faire un peu plus baver coté sentiments à notre chère Katie et là, elle va être servie. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est un chapitre qui a été dur à écrire pour moi, je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite mais fallait y passer tôt ou tard. Kate ne peut pas être une grosse brute sans cœur constamment xD !_

_Trève de bla bla bla, bonne lecture, merci beaucoup pour les quelques reviews ;) qui me font toujours autant plaisir et a mardi prochain !_

Chapitre 12 : "I've got you under my skin ":

Ca y est, le Poudlard express est lancé, direction gare King's Cross. J'ai bien cru qu'on allait le louper, Lena avait du mal à lâcher son serpentard car oui, ils sont toujours ensemble, ça fait peut être un mois et ils m'ont joué une jolie petite scène d'adieu larmoyant. Mais le pire c'est que plus le train avance et plus j'ai l'estomac de plus en plus noué chaque fois que le train avale des kilomètres. Je vais revoir mon père, il va enfin me parler face à face et je vais entendre toute la vérité sur lui et ma mère. En plus je commence à me dire que finalement je ne connais pas cet homme ! Et si c'était un piège ? Pour me forcer à épouser Malefoy ?

Non, non Kate, tu délires ?! C'est pas comme si j'avais une quelconque importance pour eux. Je ne suis même pas de sang pur et ça pour les Davis, c'est tout dire !

- I've got you under my skin! I've got you deep in the heart of me. So deep in my heart, that you're really a part of me!

Lena n'arrête pas de chanter cette chanson depuis ce matin et ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs !

- I've tried so not to give in. I've said to myself this affair never will go so well …

-Roh Lena arête de chanter ou alors change de disque !

-Hé je te signale que c'est toi qui me l'as mise dans la tête ! Me répond-elle en faisant toujours danser ses pieds.

-Quoi ? Tu m'as réveillée avec !

-Tu la chantais en dormant !

-Ah bon ? Tu veux dire … a tue tête ?!

-Non, pas fort du tout mais tu as bien dis le titre quatre fois et ça me l'a mise en tête. Non mais de quoi tu rêvais ?

Mon rêve me revient en tête, ça devait bien être cette chanson en effet …

-Ou plutôt de qui ? Demande-t-elle avec un sourire malin.

-De ma mère !

-Eurk! Ce n'est pas vraiment ce a quoi je pensais ! Tu es un peu tordue comme nana toi !

-On la chantait tout le temps ensemble ! Répondis-je, rêveuse.

Ma mère était la plus grande fan de Franck Sinatra. Notre salon résonnait toujours au son de ses disques. Le dimanche elle faisait le ménage en chantant plus fort que Franck. Ses longs cheveux blonds qui flottaient dans l'air chaque fois qu'elle tournait autour d'elle-même avec une telle légèreté. Je la regardai toujours avec admiration. Elle était belle, c'est du moins le souvenir que j'en ai. Ensuite elle me voyait, prenait mes mains et me faisait tourbillonner avec elle. On chantait comme des folles en se prenant les pieds dans le balai qu'elle tenait à la main. C'était le bon vieux temps.

Depuis sa mort je me refuse à écouter une seule chanson de ce chanteur moldu. Ca me fout le cafard pendant des lustres après.

Les portes de notre compartiment souvent avec fracas. Oh non ! Nous qui étions sure d'être tranquilles pour le retour ! J'espère que ce ne sont pas encore les maraudeurs !

-Et ta mère pense qu'il a encore une maitresse ?

-On dirait oui ! En même temps c'est vrai qu'il est louche ces derniers temps. Toujours ailleurs et en plus il dépense beaucoup dans des choses qu'on ne voit jamais.

-Ouais, y a une femme là dessous.

J'aurais préféré les Maraudeurs ! Regulus, qui en cet instant à l'air encore plus arrogant que son ainé, suivit de Douglas mon très cher demi-frère, osent entrer dans notre compartiment. Mais le plus surprenant c'est leur conversation. Et vu la tête de Douglas il n'est pas ravi de constater que j'ai tout entendu.

« Il y a une femme là-dessous » … ah s'ils savaient laquelle !

-Tiens tiens ! La harpie et son acolyte sang de bourbe ! Dit Regulus en remarquant notre présence.

-Dégagez, on voudrait être seules ! Dis-je de mauvaise humeur.

Ils rient puis s'installent sur les banquettes qui nous font face. Lena bouillonne de rage, elle déteste se faire appeler « sang de bourbe » et c'est tout à fait normal.

-Encore une preuve de la faible capacité intellectuel des Serpentards !

Lena les regarde franchement, le visage le plus sérieux possible. Eux ils ont arrêté de rire et attendent la suite avec impatience.

-Il me semble que mon amie vient de vous dire que votre présence n'était pas désirée !

Euh … j'espère qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait ! Parce que moi, être seule dans un compartiment avec deux serpentards en colère, ça ne me fait pas vraiment rire ! Surtout quand l'un deux descend d'une grande famille de fous et que l'autre se trouve être mon demi frère qui me hait particulièrement.

-Parce que tu crois que celle d'une sang de bourbe l'est davantage ?! Lui demande Regulus.

-Déjà plus que celle d'un puceau coincé dans les jupes de sa maman ! Réplique-t-elle sans lâcher le contact visuel qu'ils ont établi.

-Pffff, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Lance Douglas, l'air sur de lui.

Vous avez vu comment il a remonté le niveau de la conversation avec son intervention ?! Impressionnant ce Douglas. J'ai toujours su que c'était un débile léger !

-Hum… je serais toi j'en serais pas si sure ! D'ailleurs j'en connais un autre dans le même cas! Dis-je à mon demi-frère avec un sourire narquois.

-Moi au moins … j'en ai une ! Réplique-t-il, fier de lui.

Alors là s'en ai trop !

-Toi, la fiente de hibou, ont t'as pas sonné ! Lui dis Lena en colère.

-Tu me traite de merde ?! S'écrie Douglas en se levant précipitamment sous le coup de la colère.

-Je n'aurais pas résumé d'une meilleure façon ! Répliquai-je en éclatant de rire.

Mais je n'aurais pas du, Douglas est devenu violet, comme sa mère quand elle est vraiment énervée. Et Regulus s'est levé aussi, sauf que lui arbore un sourire mauvais.

-On dirait qu'elles veulent jouer … Susurre Black.

-Toi on t'emmerde ! Dit Lena calmement mais avec fermeté.

Et ce malade sort sa baguette avec un malin plaisir, comme s'il n'attendait que ça depuis le début!

Mais Lena n'est pas aussi rapide que lui. A croire que ces riches enfants de sang pur sont entrainés au maniement de la baguette depuis leur première couche.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps non plus de faire quoi que ce soit et Lena se retrouve en train de tousser bizarrement, on dirait qu'elle va vomir.

Là, la porte s'ouvre à la volée et un Potter plus décoiffé et sérieux que jamais fait son apparition, baguette à la main. C'est ce moment que choisit Lena - enfin « choisit » c'est vite dit - pour vomir réellement et vomir des limaces en plus de ça ! C'est absolument écœurant.

-Jambencoton !

Regulus tombe parterre comme un bout de saucisson qu'on aurait vulgairement fait tomber. Douglas le regarde tomber, incrédule, figé même.

C'est sur ces festivités que la troupe des Maraudeurs se réunit au complet. Black regarde son frère avec agacement.

-Désolé vieux, fallait bien que je l'arrête ! Lui dit Potter.

Black ne dit rien mais avec un regard entendu il rassure Potter. De toutes façons, d'habitudes c'est lui-même qui inflige ce sortilège à son jeune frérot alors je ne pense pas que cela lui pose un problème.

Douglas sort enfin sa baguette, il est un peu long à la détente.

-Je te le déconseille ! Lui dit simplement Potter.

-M'en fou de t..

-DEGAGE ! M'écriai-je énervée.

Ca ne m'enchante pas du tout que les Maraudeurs soit venus à notre rescousse ! Ils vont encore se croire supérieur après ça.

Douglas me lance un regard noir mais quitte quand même le compartiment. Ravie de voir que j'ai un minimum d'autorité sur mon demi-frère !

Black fait sortir son frère à l'aide d'un « levicorpus » puis revient dans le compartiment en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demande-t-il.

-J't'en pose des questions ? Répliquai-je encore sur les nerfs.

-Ca t'arracherai le cœur d'être aimable ou au moins reconnaissante?! Dit-il très énervé.

-Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai autre chose à faire pour le moment !

-Merci pour toute votre gratitude ! S'exclame Potter.

Je prends Lena qu'on a laissé vomir dans son coin et l'entraine hors du compartiment, direction les toilettes. Elle arrive à peine à me prononcer un « merci » correcte.

-Blurp … marau … ouh … deurs, blurp … de quoi … eurk … ils s'mê … blurp … leuh !

-Euh oui ! Comme tu dis !

**

De retour dans le compartiment, nous avons la déception de voir qu'ils ne l'ont toujours pas quitter. Résignée, j'aide Lena à s'installer sur la banquette puis m'assois à côté d'elle. Il lui à fallut une demi heure pour arrêter de vomir des limaces et maintenant elle est un peu fiévreuse.

-Ca va mieux ? Demande Lupin.

Elle hoche simplement la tête, préférant regarder le paysage. Les maraudeurs nous regardent sans rien dire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont agaçants.

Black allait malheureusement ouvrir la bouche lorsque la porte s'est à nouveau ouverte à la volée. Merci Merlin, qui que ce soit !

-Friandises ?!

-Eurk ! S'exclame Lena en se tenant le ventre.

Tant pis pour elle, moi j'ai faim avec tous ces événements. Je prends ma bourse et me dirige vers la bonne femme et son chariot.

-Je voudrais deux chocogrenouilles et une boite de dragées surprises, s'il vous plait ?

-Deux chocogrenouilles aussi ! Demande Black en venant nous rejoindre.

-Oh désolé les enfants ! Il n'en reste plus qu'une ! Répond la femme presque attristée.

On se lance tous les deux un regard noir. Je prends la chocogrenouille en main et adresse à Black un sourire méchant.

-Pas de problème, c'est moi qui l'a prend ! Lui dis-je.

-Quoi ? Et pourquoi ce serait toi ?!

-Parce que j'ai demandé la première !

-Ca te donne pas l'exclusivité pour autant ! Moi j'aime que les chocogrenouilles alors laisse-la moi !

-Non !

Il me la prend des mains ce bougre ! Je lui reprends, il la reprend et rebelote sous les yeux mi-attendris, mi-paniqués de la vendeuse et jusqu'à ce qu'une main étrangère s'invite dans mon champs de vision pour nous piquer la chocogrenouille en question.

-Voila, dit Lupin en mordant dedans, comme ça, y a pas de jaloux !

Et ce traitre repart s'assoir, après avoir payé la vendeuse, en riant autant que les autres. Ecœurée, je rejoins Lena sans même avoir acheté de dragées surprises.

Une heure plus tard, Lena semble aller mieux mais je me demande pourquoi elle ne cesse de regarder sa montre toutes les cinq minutes. Elle sait bien que l'on n'arrivera pas avant trois bonnes heures.

-Tu es pressée ou quoi ?

-Chut ! Ecoute, c'est le moment !

Elle lève les yeux vers le plafond puis tend l'oreille. C'est seulement à ce moment là que je remarque qu'une certaine musique s'élève dans le compartiment puis une voix. Lena à un grand sourire satisfait et surexcité afficher sur le visage.

« Bonjour chers élèves ! Afin que vous passiez de bonnes vacances, voici une interview exclusive de la rédactrice en chef de La Gazette de Poudlard, Rita Skeeter. Accrochez vous, vous n'allez pas en croire vos oreilles ! »

-Je rêve ou c'est ta voix ?

Lena glousse puis m'intime le silence en mettant son index sur ses lèvres. Je n'ai jamais vu les maraudeurs aussi attentifs que ça.

_Voix de Lena Spencer_ : « Rita Skeeter, tu es l'actuelle rédactrice en chef de La Gazette de Poudlard, es tu fière de remplacer Kate Davis ? »

_Voix de Rita Skeeter_ : « Bien sur, j'ai réussi à lui souffler ce rôle, c'est une sacrée réussite ».

_L. S._ : « Penses-tu que Kate Davis n'était pas à la hauteur de ce rôle ? »

_R. S._ : Mais si absolument, elle est passionnée par le journalisme, la photographie, etc … mais je la haie et je préfère me priver de son talent pour que le succès me soit enfin réservé. Nous avons des ambitions communes mais il n'y a pas de place pour deux dans ce monde. »

_L.S._ : « Ton premier article à fait sensation au sein de l'école. Mais la question qui nous intéresse est : est-ce que tous ce que tu as écrit est vrai ? »

_R.S._ : « Evidemment que non ! Enfin, qui est assez bête pour croire que Davis descend vraiment d'une Harpie et qu'elle est droguée aux potions ?! »

_L.S._ : « Alors tu avoues avoir écrit un article mensonger ?! »

_R.S_. : « Tu crois que La Gazette du sorcier écrit toujours la vérité ? C'est ça le journalisme, chacun pour soi, coute que coute ! »

_L.S._ : « Très bien. Et si on parlait plus précisément de toi … Tu parais assez populaire à Poudlard et avoir de nombreux amis … »

_R.S._ : « Pffff ! Tu parles ! Tous les élèves me détestent et me fuient comme la peste ! Il ne semble pas comprendre ce qui me motive dans la vie. »

_L.S._ : « Mais il y avait bien Lola Perres qui te suivait comme ton ombre … Ce n'est pas ton amie ? »

_R.S._ : « Elle ? J'ai du la payer pour ça ! Et en même temps elle m'aidait à espionner mes camarades pour écrire des articles croustillants. »

_L.S._ : « On sent de la nostalgie dans tes propos Rita, que s'est t-il passer ? Pourquoi ne fait elle plus semblant d'être ton amie ? »

_R.S._ : « Hé bien … un jour, elle à craquer ! Même mon argent ne pouvait pas lui faire oublier ce que j'ai fait. En même temps qui pourrait la blâmer ? J'ai quand même piqué son mec ! »

_L.S. avec une voix scandalisée_ : « Tu as fait ça ?! Mais … comment ? »

La voix de Lena traduit ici une incompréhension totale !

_R.S_. : « Un simple filtre d'amour ! Si tu savais le nombre de fois ou j'ai du en user … »

_L.S._ : « Voila qui est intéressant … Que dirais tu de répondre à des questions plus personnelles … Quel est ton pire secret ? »

_R.S._ : « Euh … je suce encore mon pouce ! C'est horrible mais heureusement depuis que l'on à inventé la plume à sucette j'ai appris à refreiner cette mauvaise habitude. »

_L.S._ : « Vraiment ?! Wouah, c'est d'un pathétique ! Hum … Peux-tu nous raconter ce qui t'as donné envie de faire du journalisme ? »

_R.S._ : « En première année j'étais amie avec Stacy Walch, je l'admirai tant ! Et un jour, en cours de potions, elle m'a vu faire … quelque chose, elle s'est mise à grimacer puis à rire et elle à envoyer un mot qui est passé dans toute la classe. Finalement je suis tombée dessus. Il y avait écrit : « Skeeter mange ses crottes de nez » ! Je me suis mise à pleurer et depuis ce jour je me suis promis que dorénavant ce serait moi qui révélerais les pires choses sur les gens ! »

_L.S._ : « Tu … manges tes crottes de nez ? Mais t'es dégueulasse !!! »

_R.S_. : « Mais non, je mangeais, c'est du passé, j'étais … petite ! »

_L.S._ : « Oui, bien sur. Bon et la honte de ta vie c'était quoi ? »

_R.S_. : « Il y a deux ans je suis partie faire du camping avec mes parents et j'ai rencontré un garçon trop craquant ! Quand je me suis enfin décidée à lui parler il jouait avec sa baguette devant ses copains. Je lui ai demandé si ça le tentait que l'on fasse connaissance et il à éclater de rire avec ses amis. Au début je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, puis j'ai baissé les yeux et me suis rendu compte qu'en sortant des toilettes, j'avais mal remis ma jupe sur le devant et on voyait ma culotte ! »

_L.S._ : « Ah ah ah ah! Euh … excuse moi ! Donc on voyait ta culotte ! Eh bin, t'as pas de chance ! J'imagine qu'il n'a pas voulu sortir avec toi par la suite … avec tes cheveux bouclés comme un mouton tu as du l'effrayer ! »

_R.S._ : « Mais non pas du tout, on est sortis ensemble mais … il m'a largué au bout de deux jours. »

_L.S_. : « Oh mince ! Je suis désolée pour toi ! Enfin non, je ne sais même pas ce que ça fait de se faire larguer moi ! Bon, Rita, passons aux choses sérieuses : Es tu amoureuse ? Et si oui de qui ? »

_R.S_. : « Oh oui ! Sirius Black est tellement beau !!! »

-Merlin, ton charme n'a plus de limite Patmol ! S'exclame James, hilare.

Black fait un sourire embarrassé. Skeeter amoureuse de Black ?! C'est la meilleure de l'année !

_L.S_.: « Black ?! On aura tout vu ! Tu sais au moins que tu n'as aucune chance ?! »

_R.S._ : « Ca dépend, le jour où il aura fait le tour du collège peut être qu'il pensera à moi ! »

_L.S._ : « Mais ce sera comme avec les autres, il se lassera au bout de quelques jours, voir même quelques heures te concernant, ha ha … euh … bref. »

_R.S._ : « Mais non ! Tout le monde croit qu'il se lasse de toutes les filles mais moi je sais qu'il aurait pu tenir bien plus longtemps que cela avec certaines … »

_L.S_. : « Ah ? Et comment tu sais ça ? »

_R.S_. : « Simplement parce qu'à chaque fois que je voyais que ça durait trop longtemps, je me suis arranger pour que ces filles deviennent aussi stupides que les vulgaires groupies. Suffit d'un simple filtre. »

_L.S._ : « Et à qui as-tu fais ça ? »

_R.S._ : « Il y a eu … Claire Shins, Alyson Clarks, Sue Blair, Marysa Alwyn et euh … cette blonde là … Merry Jones je crois. Et c'est tout, faut pas croire qu'il y a plus de filles un minimum intelligente à Poudlard que ça ! »

_L.S_. : »Okay … euh … et sinon que penses tu de Dumbledore ? »

_R.S._ : « Ce vieux fou avec sa barbe on dirait le père noël ! Il n'a pas une seule idée brillante ni logique dans cette école ! Si nous gardons Dumbledore comme directeur un an de plus nous allons droit dans la citrouille ! ».

**

J'ai remercié Lena des centaines de fois ! Une vengeance pareille, je n'y aurais jamais pensé seule.

J'avoue qu'au début, j'ai pensé que c'était truquer. Mais quand même, c'était bien la voix de Skeeter ! Alors je lui ai demandé comment elle avait fait. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu l'idée principale et que c'est une petite Serdaigle qui à penser au véritasérum. Elles l'ont volé le jour même à Slughorn. Ces petites sont impressionnantes et très efficaces.

En tout cas c'était très ingénieux tout ça ! Lena a utilisé un appareil moldu pour y transféré la conversation audio. Bien sur je lui ai fait remarquer que ces appareils ne marchent pas à Poudlard, alors elle m'a dit qu'elles avaient entraîné Skeeter jusqu'à Pré au Lard, grâce au passage secret que les Maraudeurs nous avaient montré et pour aujourd'hui, ses complices ont attendu que le train soit assez loin du périmètre de Poudlard pour que l'appareil fonctionne. Impressionnant comme idée de la part de Lena. Même les Maraudeurs l'ont félicité surtout quand c'est devenu l'anarchie dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express. Après la critique de Dumbledore, la fouine à déblatérer encore beaucoup d'inepties sur ses chers camarades de classe et j'étais plutôt contente de voir qu'elle détestait d'autres personnes que moi. J'espère qu'après ça, on ne m'appellera plus la « harpie enragée ».

Enfin bref, on verra ça à notre retour à Poudlard. Pour le moment nous venons juste d'arriver à l'hôtel et on attend mon père, qui ne devrait pas tarder.

Lena est toute émerveillée. Elle a fait des « oh » et des « ah » dés qu'elle découvrait un peu plus notre chambre. Mais je dois avouer que je ne suis pas en reste, on va passer un agréable séjour ici.

Toc toc toc !

Oh Merlin ça y est ! Je suis prise de nausée !

-Kate ! Tu devrais ouvrir, c'est surement ton paternel !

-Hum … euh …

Elle me pousse finalement vers la porte et je l'ouvre très lentement, la main tremblant exagérément. Sur le palier je découvre un homme pas très grand, cheveux poivre et sel, yeux marrons, petit nez et l'air aussi tendu que moi. Il porte un costume moldu noir et ne cesse de triturer son chapeau.

La surprise est grande pour moi. Bien sur je le connais et je l'ai souvent vu, mais jamais aussi stressé et habillé comme un moldu en plus de ça! C'est un choc !

-Bon … bonjour Kate.

-B'jour.

Je m'efface pour le laisser entrer, ce qu'il fait d'un pas hésitant. Je n'aime pas beaucoup le silence gênant qui s'installe et Lena non plus apparemment …

-Bonjour Mr Davis ! Je suis Lena Spencer, ravie de vous rencontrer et surtout je vous remercie pour la chambre, c'est extrêmement généreux de votre part !

Elle s'est levé d'un bond et lui serre maintenant la main avec énergie ! Il fait un sourire embarrasser.

-Ce n'est rien, ça me fait plaisir.

-Bon … je vais vous laisser !

-Non non, ne sors pas, on doit aller quelque part, enfin si ça ne te dérange pas Kate ?

Il ne me regarde toujours pas ! Mon père ne me regarde PAS ! Mon père ne m'a encore jamais regardé dans les yeux. Mais bon, c'est peut être pas le moment de m'énerver contre lui. Je suis assez curieuse.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-On … euh … tu verras.

**

J'étais loin de me douter qu'on irait à Gringotts ! Le gobelin vient de nous laisser dans un petit coffre dans lequel se trouve juste quelques malles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

-Tous ceci appartenait à ta mère.

Je le regarde avec des yeux étonnés. A ma mère ? Dans une banque sorcière ?! C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

-Juste après … l' »évènement », je me suis rendu chez vous et j'ai récupérer tous ce qu'il y avait de personnel dans l'idée de les mettre à l'abri et peut être te les rendre plus tard.

Devant mon mutisme, il à l'air de se détendre un peu plus et s'avance vers les malles.

-Celle-ci je ne l'ai jamais ouverte, il y a écrit ton prénom et … on dirait que c'est elle qui l'a peint.

Je m'approche de la malle bleue qu'il me montre et sur le couvercle il y a effectivement écrit Kate au pinceau avec quelques décorations florales. C'est vrai qu'elle était douée en peinture. Je sens ma vue se brouiller.

-Tu veux que je te laisse seule pour découvrir ce qu'il y a dedans ?

-Oui ! Répondis-je d'une voix tremblotante et sèche.

Il sort l'air triste et je regrette un peu ma façon de m'adresser à lui mais mes remords ne durent pas bien longtemps. C'est la malle qui compte le plus.

J'hésite à l'ouvrir, songeant que visiblement, la dernière personne à l'avoir ouverte, c'est elle. Finalement j'y découvre une multitude d'objets. Un vieil ours en peluche avec une odeur familière, un album photos, une enveloppe rose qui sens le Lila (son parfum préféré), des bijoux dont je n'avais plus aucuns souvenirs et … j'éclate de rire et prend en main les vinyles de Franck Sinatra. Ils y sont tous et en très bon état. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle les a mis dans un coffre qui m'était destiné. Au fond de la malle il y a trois robes soigneusement pliées. Je les déplie et les reconnais aussitôt. J'adorais la voir les porter. L'une est blanche, simple et légère, surement d'été, une autre est plus épaisse, noire et enfin la dernière est une robe de soirée bleue, pour les grandes occasions. Je m'entends encore lui dire, à 7 ans : « Dis Maman, tu me les donneras pour quand je serais grande comme toi ?! ». Et elles sont là !

Je les regarde en souriant, quelques larmes coulant sur mes joues. C'est tellement étrange de sourire et pleurer en même temps.

Je m'assois sur le sol froid et, l'ours en peluche dans les bras, ouvre la fameuse enveloppe dans laquelle je trouve une lettre.

« Ma Katie chérie,

Je voulais te féliciter pour ton entrée à Poudlard ! Je suis tellement fière de toi, que tu sois une sorcière comme ton papa. Je suis sûre que tu seras très douée. Depuis ta naissance je sais que tu n'es pas destinée à être une simple moldue comme moi. Tu vas accomplir de grande chose ma chérie.

Quand la fameuse lettre est arrivée, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de tout te dire, mais aussi temps de le dire à ton père. C'est ce que j'ai fait à l'instant, il avait l'air heureux et fier !

Depuis que tu sais parler tu me demandes qui est ton père. Je ne t'ai jamais menti, c'est un homme formidable que j'ai beaucoup aimé mais il est vrai que je ne t'ai pas tout dit.

C'est un sorcier tout comme toi, mais la raison pour laquelle nous ne sommes plus ensemble est difficile à comprendre, surtout à ton âge. Il faut que tu saches que dans le monde de la magie, certains sorciers pensent qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec de simples moldus comme moi. La famille Davis ne m'aurait jamais acceptée et je suis désolée qu'une telle situation ait eu tant de conséquences sur ta vie.

Tu dois savoir que ton père s'est marié et qu'il à deux garçons plus jeunes que toi. Malgré la situation, j'espère toujours que tu le rencontreras un jour.

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis pas en mesure de te révéler tout cela moi-même. C'est juste par précaution. Alors j'ai réunit toutes ces affaires dans ta malle bleue, tous ce que je veux que tu gardes en souvenir de moi.

Je sais que tu prendras grand soin de Franck Sinatra, de Pigou, de mes bijoux qui sont maintenant à toi ainsi que les robes qui t'iront à ravir. Tu vois j'ai tenu ma promesse. Je viens juste de finir l'album de photos.

Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur dans ce monde magique et inconnu dans lequel, je le sais, tu as ta place.

Je t'embrasse fort ma grenouille blonde. Je t'aime et surtout n'oublies pas : I've got you under my skin ! »

Je suis désemparée quand je me rends compte que c'est la fin de la lettre. Son écriture, l'odeur du lilas, c'est sa présence qui part petit à petit. J'ai beau tout relire, la sensation n'est plus là. Il n'y a plus rien d'inédit et j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'échappe, que cette fois c'est fini, je n'aurai plus d'autres liens, d'autres contacts avec elle. Et seule dans cette pièce sombre et froide qui ressemble plus à une caverne, entourée de ses affaires maintenant miennes, j'ai l'impression d'avoir a nouveau onze ans. Plus je me laisse aller et moins j'arrive à retenir mes larmes.

J'entends toquer doucement à la porte, ou alors elle est tellement épaisse que j'ai l'impression qu'il ne tape pas fort. Finalement il entre sans attendre de réponse, me trouve assise par terre dans un état pitoyable. Il à l'air gêné. Il peut ! Il n'a aucun droit de me voir comme ça, après tout il l'a dit lui-même, c'est sa faute tous ça ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais en cet instant j'ai envie de croire cette hypothèse.

-Je … je comprends que tous ça te mettent dans ces états. C'est normal … ressasser des souvenirs ce n'est jamais bon, surtout quand ça la concerne, elle.

Il à l'air troublé. Il fixe l'autre malle avec un sourire et un regard triste, comme si c'était elle qu'il voyait à la place.

-Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour me montrer tous ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, je pense que … je n'étais pas prêt moi-même à en parler avec toi.

-Et vous ne vous êtes pas demandé si moi je l'étais ou même ce qu'elle voulait, elle ?!

-N … non.

-Cette lettre, elle voulait surement que je la lise il y a 6 ans ! Ca fait 6 ans que tous cela devrait être en MA possession et vous, vous n'avez pensé qu'a vous !

-Kate ! S'écrie-t-il sévèrement.

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs, il à l'air en colère, je lui lance donc mon regard qui me vaut le surnom de harpie et il change aussitôt d'expression. Ce n'est pas au bout de 17 années qu'il va jouer son rôle de père modèle qui réprimande son insolente de fille ! Ca me paraitrait vraiment déplacé.

-Dans cette malle c'est de l'argent … moldu qu'elle avait mis de côté pour toi et il y a aussi quelques papiers officiaux que tu comprendras surement mieux que moi.

Il s'est radoucit et sort de sa poche la clé du coffre et me l'a tend.

-Maintenant ce coffre est à toi. J'ai ajouté de l'argent aussi, j'ai promis que je t'aiderais et j'imagine que c'est plus utile que les stupides cadeaux que je t'ai offert. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, on devrait trouver un endroit plus … confortable pour discuter.

Je note qu'il ne m'a toujours pas regardé dans les yeux. Je range les objets dans la malle bleue, la rétrécie grâce à un sort bien pratique puis la met dans mon sac. Impossible que je parte sans tous cela. L'argent peut rester, je m'en fou.

**

Je me dandine sur le fauteuil, dans l'espoir de trouver une position confortable. On est maintenant dans un petit salon pour les rendez vous professionnels des clients de l'hôtel et dans lequel il n'y a personne à part nous. Papa Davis ne voulant pas être vu avec sa fille du côté sorcier de la ville.

Il plane un silence horrible dans la pièce. Je sais qu'il attend mes questions mais je ne sais pas par où commencer.

-Pourquoi vous …

-Tu peux me tutoyer ! Enfin, je préfèrerais.

-Pourquoi tu te sens coupable ?

La question à l'air de le désarmer, le choquer même. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je la lui pose déjà. Il semble perturbé, les yeux se posant n'importe où sauf sur moi, comme d'habitude.

-Quand elle … quand Mary est venue m'annoncer ton existence et ton inscription à Poudlard, j'étais heureux de la revoir mais aussi d'apprendre cette nouvelle bien que sous le choc. Alors … tu le croiras ou non mais après avoir murement réfléchi, j'ai décidé de révéler à Sophia et mes parents que j'avais une fille. Ce que j'ai fait le soir même. Ils n'ont pas réagi comme je le pensais.

Il fait une grimace et moi, trop étonnée pour parler, je lui montre d'un signe de tête qu'il peut continuer.

-Ils n'avaient pas l'air étonnés. Ils étaient contrarier certes mais ils semblaient tous s'y attendre. Par contre quand j'ai parlé de m'occuper de toi, t'aider pour Poudlard et tout le reste, là ils ont été à la hauteur de ce que j'imaginais.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Furieux !

-Et … tu penses qu'ils savaient déjà pour … maman et moi ?

-Oui, j'en étais persuadé et encore plus quand j'ai lu sa lettre. Oui comme toi elle m'a écrit. Elle savait, elle était plus perspicace que moi.

J'aperçois un sourire fier et admiratif sur ses lèvres. C'en est même attendrissant.

-Dans sa lettre elle m'explique clairement qu'elle a aperçue Sophia non loin du Manoir, juste après sa visite. Elle se doutait qu'il y aurait des répercussions car onze ans plus tôt, Sophia la forcée à partir, à me quitter. Elle devait surement être soutenue par mes parents. Moi j'ignorais tous ça pendant toutes ces années. Mary s'est donc douté que Sophia n'hésiterais pas à mettre ses menaces à exécution, lesquelles, elle ne me l'a pas dit mais … on peut aisément deviner.

-Je peux comprendre qu'elle ait eu peur de trois sorciers mais … pourquoi elle ne t'a pas simplement demandé de l'aide ?

-Elle avait sa fierté peut être ! Je ne sais pas trop. Voila pourquoi je me sens coupable. S'il y a 17 ans j'avais eu assez de courage pour quitter ma famille pour elle, peut être que … enfin, ce ne serait pas arriver !

-C'est vrai, tu as été lâche ! Par amour tu aurais pu faire ça !

Ma voix est un peu cassante et il semble au comble du remord.

-Mais tu crois vraiment qu'ils ne t'en auraient pas empêché ?! Tu crois qu'ils ne se seraient pas vengés ? Leur seul héritier qui s'enfuit avec une moldue ! La honte sur les Davis et la haine de des Svalowski envers eux ! Mais j'aurais effectivement préféré que tu deviennes courageux, mais bon, ce n'est pas vraiment la qualité première d'un ancien serpentard.

-Tu es dure avec moi !

-Tout comme tu l'as été avec moi pendant six ans ! Si tu crevais vraiment de remords tu m'aurais accordé un peu plus d'attention et encore plus si tu étais vraiment heureux d'apprendre que tu avais eu une fille avec la femme de ta vie !

-Je sais … je n'aurais pas dû et je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé ! Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

-ET POURQUOI TU NE ME REGARDES PAS ?!

Il sursaute. Oups ! Reste calme Kate ! J'avais oublié qu'on était prêt de la réception. Je baisse d'un ton et respire un grand coup.

-Depuis que je suis arrivé chez toi je n'ai jamais eu droit à un seul regard ! Est-ce que tu imagines l'effet que cela donne à une gamine de onze ans qui a attendu toute sa vie de rencontrer son père ?

-C'est parce que tu lui ressembles trop !

Oh, c'était ça ?! Je me sens bête maintenant. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu penser à cette éventualité.

-Et encore plus maintenant. Quand je l'ai rencontré elle avait ton âge et tu as son caractère aussi.

Ah bon ? Dans mes souvenirs elle était pourtant si douce. On parle de la même personne ?

-Elle était calme et douce oui, mais elle avait aussi son caractère. Quand tu te disputais à table avec Douglas et que tu répondais à Sophia, je devais toujours me mordre la langue pour m'empêcher de rire !

Et cette fois il ne s'en empêche pas et je me surprends à rire avec lui. Cette journée est étonnante.

-Kate je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, c'est impossible, mais je veux qu'on essaie de repartir sur une nouvelle base, reconstruire une relation disons plus normale pour un père et une fille. Une relation basée sur le souvenir de Mary qui aurait tant aimé nous voir nous entendre.

-Tu as raison, elle aurait aimé.

On se sourit mutuellement et là, ça y est, mes yeux rencontrent les siens. Ca à l'air de le choquer aussi puisqu'on reste comme ça pendant un long moment. Je peux lire dans son regard qu'il est heureux, comme quelqu'un qui est fière de lui car il a remporté une bataille. Et à le regarder comme ça, je comprends enfin ce qui plaisait à ma mère chez lui car jusqu'ici je ne comprenais pas comment elle avait pu en tomber amoureuse. Mon père n'est pas très courageux mais il respire la gentillesse ce qui est étrange pour un Davis.

J'entends un petit bruit en provenance de la fenêtre la plus proche. Le contact visuel est rompu et il regarde le hibou avec un certain étonnement.

-Ca doit être pour toi.

Il ouvre la fenêtre et le hibou se dirige vers moi en tendant sa patte puis repart dés que j'ai le parchemin en main. Il ressemble beaucoup à celui de Potter, c'est étrange, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Je déroule le parchemin et suis tellement surprise que je m'écris sans faire attention à mon père :

-Black ?!

-Ah oui, j'ai entendu dire que vous vous entendiez bien.

-Pardon ?

-Toi et … Sirius Black, non ? Dit-il mal à l'aise.

-Moi et … ah non ! Black et moi, ha ha, euh non, non, non, surtout pas ! Qui t'as dit ça ?

-Euh, Douglas.

-Evidemment, ce qu'il a omis de dire c'est que Dumbledore nous a forcé à travailler sur un projet ensemble ! Mais sinon, on ne s'apprécie pas du tout !

Je range le parchemin dans ma poche, décidée à le lire plus tard.

-C'est dommage, il à l'air d'être un garçon très bien. J'admire son courage !

-Ouais, moi aussi.

Je vois aussi de quoi il veut parler, mais ce sujet m'a assez épuisée pour la journée, je finis d'une traite mon chocolat chaud puis me lève.

-Bon, il est temps que je rejoigne Lena.

-Oui, bien sur.

-Mais … merci pour cette journée.

-Non c'est moi qui te remercie. Je repasserai après demain pour vous dire au revoir.

**

Quand j'arrive dans la chambre, Lena est enfermée dans la salle de bain et chante encore à tue tête. Je m'assois sur mon lit et en profite pour lire la lettre de l'autre crétin. Il ne peut pas rester plusieurs heures sans m'embêter ?!

« Je te salue Harpie enragée,

J'espère que ton entrevue avec ton père s'est bien passée. Loin de moi l'idée de souhaiter ton bonheur, c'est juste que je ne souhaite pas te voir arriver après les vacances encore plus horrible et méchante que tu ne l'ai déjà !

Je t'écris juste pour te dire que j'ai réfléchi à ton idée et … c'est dur de l'avouer mais ce n'est pas si nul que ça, je dirais même que c'est exploitable. De toute façon, il va bien falloir la choisir, nous n'avons plus que deux mois.

Bref, le sujet des fondateurs est intéressant mais je pensais développer aussi cette idée qu'ils ont eu de nous répartir selon nos qualités dans telle ou telle maison. Si tu as une idée, préviens-moi.

Sur ce je te souhaite de bonnes vacances (toujours pour ne pas te voir enragée à la rentrée).

James embrasse Lena, Remus te passe le bonjour et moi je suis heureux de ne plus vous voir pendant quelques jours.

Essaye d'avoir une idée brillante en attendant, tu verras, tu peux le faire !

Ah j'allais oublier, bonne soirée … !

Sirius Black le magnifique. »

-Merlin que ce type m'agace !

-Ca ne s'est pas bien passer avec ton père ?

Lena sort en sous vêtement de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillés.

-Non je parle de Black, il vient de m'écrire, Potter t'embrasse au passage.

-Ah ? Charmant, tu lui répondras que je m'en balance comme de ma première culotte ! Alors avec ton père ?

-Oh, ça a commencé durement mais finalement ça s'est bien passer. J'ai un compte à Gringotts avec de l'argent moldu et sorcier, j'ai récupérer des affaires de ma mère, celles auxquelles elle tenait le plus.

Je sors la malle de mon sac puis lui rend sa taille normale. Je l'ouvre et sors un à un les objets pour les lui montrer.

-C'est quoi cette chose ?

Elle désigne l'ours en peluche beige du doigt avec une grimace écœurée.

-C'est Pigou, d'accord il à l'air vieux et manger par les mites mais qu'est-ce que je l'aime.

-Hum, et ça c'est quoi ?

Elle prend l'album photo et éclate de rire dés qu'elle l'a ouvert. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je m'approche et rie aussi. C'est moi en couche culotte. Suivent une multitude de clichés semblables, si ce n'est qu'à chaque fois je grandis un peu. Ma mère y est aussi sur certaine, elle rayonne avec sa longue chevelure blonde, on dirait une vélane. Et puis il y a des photos d'elles avec mon père, des photos façon sorcier cette fois ci.

-Ils avaient l'air tellement amoureux, me dit Lena en souriant.

-C'est vrai, ça fait bizarre de voir ça.

-Hé il était quand même canon ton père quand il était jeune !

-Lena !

-Bin quoi ? Je dis ce qui est c'est tout. Bon, j'imagine que tu as eu une dure journée …

Elle referme l'album et le range dans la malle puis me regarde avec ses yeux brillants de malice.

-Fais-toi belle, ce soir on sort !!

-Où ça ?

-Potter m'a parler d'un club sorcier à Londres, il parait que c'est génial et que le mercredi soir ils font des soirées sympas !

Avec Lena je ne peux pas dire non, pas dans ces moments là. Elle me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain et met dans mes bras des sous vêtements, des collants et la robe noire que ma mère m'a donnée.

-Allez, enfile ça, maquille toi et c'est partiiiiiiiiiiii !

Elle file s'habiller – enfin – et je referme la porte de la salle de bain en riant ! Oui, c'est parti pour des vacances de folie en compagnie de la folle par excellence !


	13. Faites l'amour, pas la guerre!

_**Salut salut !**_

_Voila, on est mardi alors voici le chapitre suivant. Kate et Lena sont toujours en vacances, on les retrouve là où on les avait laissées (à Londres, à la fameuse soirée pour laquelle elles se préparaient)) et puis vous découvrirez la famille de Lena._

_C'est un chapitre peu sérieux par rapport au précèdent._

_Bonne lecture !!_

_A mardi prochain._

_Ceycey_

Chapitre 13 : Faites l'amour, pas la guerre !

L'excitation est finalement venue me gagner. On vient juste d'entrer dans le club, il y a de la bonne musique, une bonne ambiance et puis c'est sorcier, pas besoin de faire attention à ce que l'on dit ou ce que l'on fait. Lena à réussi à nous obtenir une table sans problèmes. C'était assez étonnant d'ailleurs, le type qui nous a fait entrer nous a donné une table où l'on pourrait tenir à dix et il l'a fait comme si c'était prévu. J'ai eu peur qu'un mauvais coup soit là-dessous mais Lena n'était pas au courant non plus donc je suis rassurée.

-Wouh ! Y a des canons ici ! S'exclame Lena, l'air affamée.

-Hey ! Calme tes ardeurs je te rappel que pour la première fois depuis un bail tu n'es pas réellement célibataire !

-Oh ça va, un petit flirt n'engage rien.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en la regardant partir nous chercher des verres. Evidemment, beaucoup de garçons se retournent sur son passage. L'effet Lena Spencer!

-Hé salut Kate ! Tu viens souvent ici ? C'est dingue je t'ai jamais vu dans ce club !

Oh merde, Léo, mon ex ! Il est avec plusieurs personnes de Poudlard apparemment. Non mais c'est quoi ce club ? Si c'est pour me retrouver avec mes « camarades » de classe non merci. Voila qu'en plus Mr Possessif s'assoit à côté de moi.

-Ouais salut. En fait, c'est la première fois que je viens.

-Ah ! Et … tu es seule ?

Je rêve où il vient vraiment de mettre son bras autour de mes épaules en me regardant avec espoir ? Où est Lena dans ces moments là ? Je la cherche des yeux et la trouve au bar, riant aux éclats avec deux jeunes hommes qui lui offrent à boire. Bah voyons …

-Léo (j'enlève son bras) nous deux c'est …

-Génial ?!

-… définitivement fini. Okay ?

-Ca va ? J'vous dérange pas ?

Ah Lena ! Ma sauveuse ! Quoique, je ne sais pas comment cela va finir, ces deux là se détestent cordialement.

-Spencer ! Toujours aussi … raffinée ! Dit-il en regardant sa mini jupe, l'air dégouté.

-Et toi toujours aussi pathétique ! Qui comptes-tu harceler ce soir ? Pas encore Kate quand même ? Il est temps que tu trouves une autre victime.

-Tu es vraiment une garce Spencer !

Il se lève enfin, en lui lançant un dernier regard noir et se ravise en se rendant compte qu'elle est sur le point de l'étrangler.

-Tu n'as jamais su choisir ton entourage Kate, c'est regrettable.

Il disparait enfin, je soupire d'exaspération et Lena prend place à côté de moi en me tendant mon verre de whisky pur feu.

-Il n'a pas plus de jugeote qu'un abricot sec ce type !

-Ca tu l'as … Oh non ! Regarde qui voila maintenant!

C'est quoi cette soirée ?! D'abord Léo maintenant eux ! Mais qu'est ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça ?! Avec toutes les destinations au monde il a fallut que ce soir on se retrouve au même endroit ! Qu'est-ce que je peux détester les coïncidences !

-Salut, les filles, vous êtes déjà là ?! S'exclame exagérément Potter.

-Comment ça … Demandais-je.

- … Déjà là ? Finit Lena.

Ils s'installent tous les quatre à notre table, morts de rire devant notre air estomaqué.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Lena ! C'est quoi ce plan foireux ?

-J'en sais rien moi !

-Ouais c'est ça ! « Potter m'a parlé d'un club génial à Londres, le mercredi ils font des soirées sympas ».

-Eurk j'ai vraiment cette voix ?

-Lena ! M'écriai-je pour couvrir la musique.

-Je te jure que j'en savais rien ! Potter, je vais te tuer ! Le mercredi c'est sympa, hein ? Ah ah quelle coïncidence !

Moi qui pensait que c'était un hasard de les croiser là. Quelle naïveté. Ces mecs sont machiavéliques et de vrais pot de colle.

-Ah ah, ne vous énerver pas comme ça, grâce à nous vous aller passer une bonne soirée ! Dit Potter.

-En tout cas, ça explique pourquoi on a eu droit à cette table, ça fait longtemps que vous avez réservé ? Leur demandais-je résignée.

-Ce matin même ! Répond fièrement Black.

-Ca explique aussi le « bonne soirée » de ta lettre !

-A laquelle tu n'as, d'ailleurs, pas répondu !

-Ah oui désolé, j'ai cru qu'il y avait erreur, je ne voyais pas qui pouvait bien être Sirius Black le magnifique ! Personnellement je ne connais pas cette personne.

Et hop un petit sourire bien hypocrite, celui qu'il déteste ! Je le sais et j'en use. Les seuls qui n'ont pas l'air à leur place ici c'est Remus et Pettigrow. Ils ont tous les deux l'air d'être sorti d'un autre monde.

-Oh c'est pas vrai ?! Y a Evans ! S'exclame Potter.

-Pauvre fille ! Raille Lena.

-James je te le déconseille, tu vas encore revenir avec la trace de sa main sur la joue gauche ! Lui dit gentiment Remus.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'elle préfère la gauche, plaisante Pettigrow.

-Mais non, peut être qu'elle est éméchée et donc joyeuse ce soir.

Finalement personne ne le retiens. Moi, j'avoue adorer le voir se faire gifler. Lena aussi apparemment puisqu'elle le fixe des yeux, prête pour la grande scène.

-Hey Kate, viens danser !

-Non, merci Lena.

-Hein ? Tu vas me faire croire que t'es venue ici juste pour boire ? On est dans un club dansant cocotte, c'est un endroit où l'on danse ! Tu piges ?

-Ouais, mais là, j'ai pas envie ce serait comme d… Aie Lena !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être violente ! Je me suis retrouvé sur la piste en un coup de baguette magique. Ce n'est pas que j'aime pas danser. Au contraire, d'habitude je m'éclate mais je ne vais pas me trémousser devant la moitié de mes camarades de classe quand même!

Hé bin si je l'ai fait. Après tout, c'est pire si vos camarades vous voient danser comme si vous aviez appris à le faire dans les petits coins et raide comme un Brosdur. Bref, de toute façon avec Lena on ne fait pas la timide longtemps. Même Evans, c'est dire…

Mais au bout d'une demie heure j'en ai marre et Lena ne m'a pas vu partir, je béni ce lourd qui la colle depuis tout à l'heure.

-Oh pauvre Sirichounet, personne ne t'as invité à danser ?

Regard noir, j'adore être méchante moi aussi. Je reprends ma place et me serre un autre verre tout en regardant Potter se prendre sa dixième claque de la soirée. C'est tordant !

-Moi je ne danse pas, sauf s'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant sur la piste.

-Quelque chose ? Tu parles toujours des filles comme si c'était des objets ?!

-Non pas toujours, toi par exemple tu es … comme un animal.

-Black ! T'as envie de jouer à celui qui énerve le plus l'autre ? Parce qu'à se jeu là tu sais que je suis très forte !

-C'était juste pour rire, ha ha ! Tu sais ce que c'est ?!

Je vide mon verre d'un trait, un brin en colère. Je sens qu'il ne va pas rester vivant longtemps celui là.

-Alors ta journée ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

Il s'approche, n'entendant pas ce que je lui dis. Pourquoi la musique est-elle aussi forte dans ces clubs ?!

-C'est à moi que t'as parlé en premier de cette histoire avec ton père, c'est trop tard pour me dire que ça ne me regarde pas !

-Soit, je t'en ai parlé, mais c'était un instant de faiblesse, que je n'aurais plus, crois le bien.

-Mais …

-Il n'y a pas de mais et je t'interdis d'en reparler à qui que ce soit ! Compris ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bornée !

-Et toi t'es un vrai pot de colle.

-Tu es chiante !

-Et tu es stupide !

On est interrompus par l'arrivé des trois autres accompagnés par … non, je ne rêve pas, cette rousse aux yeux verts plus petits que d'habitude et les joues anormalement rouges … c'est bien Evans. Potter est aux anges même si elle ne lui accorde aucun regard.

-Encore une dispute d'amoureux !

Tout le monde regarde la préfète l'air stupéfait ! Cette voix joyeuse et sur aigue, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Evans est bourrée et je la préfère mille fois comme ça, même si elle vient d'insinuer que …

-Quoi ?! Dispute d'amoureux ?! M'exclamais-je au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Et c'est elle qui parle, la parfaite préfète qui gifle Potter et rougit avec un sourire rêveur quand il s'en retourne tout penaud devant ses amis. Elle éclate maintenant de rire et s'assoit entre Remus et Lena en faisant tomber un verre au passage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

-Je sais pas, elle nous a suivie ! Me dit Lena en haussant les épaules.

-Oh Lily-jolie ! Pourquoi tu ne t'assois pas plutôt à côté de moi ?

-Parce que tu pue Potter ! Ah ah ! Il pue, pue, pu-pue !

Lena est morte de rire aussi, elle met son bras autour des épaules d'Evans et les voilà qui commence à critiquer le pauvre Potter en riant aux éclats, telles les meilleures amies du monde.

-On fait une fête pour Halloween ! Lance Black.

-Oh, je suis trop heureuse pour vous, bande de petits veinards ! Lui répondis-je, faussement enjouée.

-A laquelle vous êtes invitées, précise Remus.

-Ah bon ? Nous ?

-Oui enfin, comme tous les Gryffondors ! Dit Black comme si il voulait bien montrer que nous ne sommes pas très importantes.

-Oui et il y aura aussi des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles, ajoute Remus.

-Et qui vous dit qu'on a envie de venir ?

-Kate, tout le monde veut venir, c'est une fête organisée par les Maraudeurs ! Dit Potter orgueilleusement.

-Et alors ?

-Ouais et alors ? Tout le monde peut faire une fête meilleure que les vôtres ! S'emporte Lena en lâchant Evans.

Potter et Black éclatent de rire, je parie que la situation va devenir difficile à gérer d'ici quelques minutes …

-Bah voyons ! Ricane Black.

-Et qui donc ? Demande Potter, très septique.

-Nous !

-Vous ?! S'exclament-ils accompagnés cette fois ci de Remus et Pettigrow.

-Nous ?! Répétais-je, complètement sonnée.

-Evidemment, qui d'autre ?

Lena est vraiment folle ! Elle semble oublier que nous ne sommes pas tout à fait apprécier au collège alors comment peut elle imaginer que l'on puisse organiser une soirée plus attrayantes que celles des maraudeurs ? D'accord ils sont stupides mais leur foutue popularité fait que personne ne peut leur dire non.

-Ecoute Spencer, on va mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool, okay ? C'est pas grave, on ne t'en veux pas.

-Black, la ferme ! Je sais ce que je dis, on en est parfaitement capable, pas vrai Kate ?

-Pardonne moi si cette fois-ci je ne te suis pas, répondis-je avec une toute petite voix.

-Très bien, dit Potter amusé, alors voila ce qu'on va faire : le 31 Octobre, chacun de nos groupes organise une soirée et on verra qui à le plus d'invités le jour J.

Il tend sa main vers Lena avec un sourire hautement sadique et sur de lui. Elle le fixe d'abord pendant un long moment, semblant considérer sa question.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne ?

Ca alors ! Elle cherche vraiment la m**de cette fille ! Qui dit « qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne ? » dit aussi « qu'est-ce qu'on y perd ? » ! Et le pire c'est qu'elle se lance là dedans sans me demander mon avis, je déteste quand elle dit « nous » comme ça ! On n'est pas en couple tout de même !

-Si vous avez plus d'invités, ce dont je doute, on sera forcés de laisser tomber notre fête et rejoindre la votre.

-Hum … c'est un peu léger.

Et il faut toujours qu'elle se plaigne ! Mais d'où sort-elle ? Je me le demande !

-Très bien alors … on avouera publiquement que votre fête est mieux et même que vous êtes meilleures, plus intelligentes et drôle que nous ! Conclut Potter.

Lena prend enfin sa main et la secoue énergiquement, un air triomphant sur le visage. Non, ils n'ont pas fait ça ?!

-Marché conclu !

-Et bien sur, c'est valable dans les deux sens !

Et voila, il fallait bien que Black y ajoute son grain de sel ! Mais attendez, je suis une grande fille avec un fort caractère, tout le monde le sait alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me laisser faire !

-Tous ceci est divertissant c'est vrai, mais vous allez me retirer de ce pari tout de suite !

-Pourquoi ? Demande Potter.

-Je ne veux pas organiser une quelconque fête pour Halloween !

-Moi je ne participe pas si elle ne le fait pas non plus.

Nos têtes se tournent toutes vers Black. Depuis quand il agit en fonction de moi ? Il est étonné par nos regards puis semble vouloir se justifier.

-Je veux savourer sa défaite car nous allons évidemment gagner ! Déclare-t-il pompeusement.

-Kate, dis quelque chose !

-Euh … dire quoi Lena ?

-Mais qu'on va pas se laisser faire ! Tu vas fermer le clapet de cet abrutit, n'est-ce pas ?

Je soupire et Lena fait de même mais parce qu'elle est énervée. Pendant un instant plus personne ne parle. On entend qu'Evans qui fredonne l'air de musique qui passe dans le club.

-Fais le au moins pour moi ! Comment veux tu que j'y arrive toute seule ?

-Ca t'apprendra à ne pas me demander mon avis.

-Il fallait t'y attendre Spencer, Kate n'est pas une vraie Gryffondor dans l'âme, tout le monde le sais.

Je sers les poings très forts pour m'empêcher de poser rageusement mes mains sur le cou de ce gnome à trois neurones. Visiblement il le sait puisqu'il se décale un peu plus vers Potter.

-On n'a pas demandé l'avis d'un quasi cracmol ! S'écrie Lena.

-Un quoi ?!

-T'as très bien entendu ! Je vais pas laisser un rat insignifiant rabaisser ma meilleure amie !

Ca y est nous n'existons plus, quand ces deux là se disputent plus rien ne compte !

-Rat insignifiant ? T'as pas mieux comme insulte ? Je pensais qu'une garce comme toi pouvait faire mieux !

-En plus, c'est pas sympa pour les rats, dit timidement Pettigrow.

Lena semble bouillir de rage, je l'ai rarement vu comme ça. Je ne donne pas cher de la peau de l'autre idiot.

-Tu n'es qu'un petit con orgueilleux ! Siffle-t-elle.

-Ne le traite pas d'orgueilleux ! S'exclame Potter.

-Hé! Lui réplique Black en lui donnant un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule.

-Et ne le traite pas de con non plus, ajoute le binoclard.

-Ah oui excuses moi, le petit con orgueilleux c'est toi ! Lui dit Lena avec un sourire sadique.

-Hein ?!

-Ah ah ! Potter est un petit con orgueilleux ! Bouuuh, la honte !

Et voila Evans qui se réveille et Potter qui devient vert de rage. Cette soirée est riche en rebondissements ! Je croise le regard de Remus qui à l'air aussi perdu que moi. Idem pour Pettigrow. Il est peut être temps que j'intervienne …

-Bon ça suffit, vous vous rendez ridicules.

-T'es vraiment une sale peste ! Dit Potter à Lena.

Mais celle-ci lui rit au nez et moi je me rends compte que personne ne m'a écouté !

-Bon, arrête tout de suite tes conneries Spencer ! S'énerve Black.

-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de la part d'un nullos, répond-elle posément.

-Un nullos ? Moi ? Et en quoi le suis-je ?

-En tout mais surtout au lit, tu sais même pas te servir de ton cornichon !

Un ange passe. Lena est douée pour refroidir n'importe quelle situation et elle à l'air assez fière de son effet. Le visage de Black s'est décomposé petit à petit et le seul son que l'on entend maintenant c'est le rire aigue d'Evans, la seule qui à l'air de s'amuser comme une petite folle.

-De mon … mon … mon cor … mon …

-Ton cornichon, oui, oui on a tous entendu ! S'exclame Evans avec un rire aigu.

Roh Merlin faites les taire ! Tiens, il semblerait que Potter ait entendu ma prière …

-Quoi ? Vous avez … Non !! Ensemble ?!

Oui enfin ce n'est pas plus glorieux. Lena éclate de rire à son tour, il faut dire que leur tête est plutôt hilarante.

-Bon maintenant vous la fermer tous ! Tout ça à cause d'une fête, c'est du délire! Okay, j'accepte mais c'est bien pour toi Lena et vous, je vais vous en faire baver !

Je me lève, prend mon sac et ma veste puis entraîne Lena avec moi. Bien sur, il faut qu'on déplace Evans et Remus pour pouvoir nous dégager de là, au risque de faire tomber la rousse qui ne tient plus toute seule.

-Ouais les mecs, vous êtes morts, vous allez savoir ce que c'est de se mesurer à plus forts que soit !

-Lena, laisses les, on s'en va !

-C'est pas un cornichon !

Je me tourne vers Black et le dévisage avec une grimace d'incompréhension. De quoi il parle ? En tout cas il est furax !

-Patmol ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que t'avais couché avec elle ?!

-Spencer ! Dis leur que c'est pas un cornichon !!

Ah il parle de son … euh enfin bref, moi je m'en fou complètement. Je tourne à nouveau les talons, direction la sortie. J'entends le rire de Lena et ceux d'Evans et Remus, quoique celui-ci soit plus discret.

-C'est pas un corni …

Clac ! Aaaah enfin je ne l'entends plus. Nous voila dehors. Je respire un bon coup, que ça fait du bien même si il fait très froid.

-Quelle bonne soirée !

-Mouais, j'ai plutôt pensé le contraire, dis-je à Lena en regardant le ciel étoilé.

-Ah bon ? Ah moi j'ai bien aimé ! Ce petit pari, ridiculiser Black, puis Potter …

-Lena … j'en ai marre que tu nous fourre dans des trucs pas possible ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on va les battre à ce jeu là ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? D'accord ils sont populaires et toutes les filles préfèreront aller à leur fête, mais nous on n'aura qu'à miser sur les garçons !

-Mais les garçons les apprécies aussi, je doute que l'on puisse réunir plus de dix personnes, et encore … J'ai vraiment pas envie de dire publiquement qu'ils sont meilleurs que nous !

-Moi non plus mais on va faire notre possible pour que ça n'arrive pas, okay ?

Je lui fais un sourire et elle met son bras autour de mon épaule puis sort une cigarette et l'allumes comme si ce geste était tout à fait normal.

-Tu fumes ?!

-C'était amusant mais j'avoue qu'ils m'ont un peu énervée.

-C'est pas une raison ! Lui dis-je en la regardant tirer une taffe.

-Je ne fume que pendant les vacances, pour les supporter justement.

-Et pourquoi tu as besoin de les supporter ?

-Ca se voit que tu ne connais pas encore ma famille, répond-elle en soupirant.

C'est vrai, elle n'en parle jamais et je ne me suis jamais poser de questions. J'ai toujours pensé que Lena menait une vie heureuse et tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale en dehors de Poudlard à en juger par son éternelle joie de vivre.

On reste encore là, appuyer contre le mur du club, dans le froid et sans rien dire.

-C'est vrai que Black à un cornichon et qu'il est nul au lit ?

Elle éclate de rire puis me dévisage un moment, la clope au bec et un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres. Bin quoi ? C'est une question anodine, non ?!

-T'aimerais bien le savoir, hein ?

-Bah non, je m'en fou ! Non c'est vrai, c'est juste … pour savoir si t'as menti …

-Non, c'est pas vrai, en fait il est super !

-Ah … okay.

-Bon on rentre ?

-Volontiers.

Elle écrase sa cigarette puis nous prenons la direction de l'hôtel en silence.

**

Aie ! Ca fait mal ! J'avoue que Lena ne se débrouille pas trop mal pour le transplanage d'escorte mais il faudrait qu'elle travail son atterrissage. On est arrivées directement dans sa chambre et évidemment c'est moi qui suis tombée sur son bureau.

-Tu vois ? Je suis douée, hein ?

-Aaah oui, j'aurais juste quelques bleus à cacher au brésil !

Et cette traitresse ris aux éclats ! Mais trop habituée je n'y accorde pas d'attention. Je me trouve tout de même pour la première fois dans la chambre de Lena Spencer et je ne m'attendais pas à cela.

-Pourquoi il y a des poupées et des nounours dans ta chambre ?

J'étais sur le point de me moquer d'elle et puis je vois qu'il y a trois lits et vu la tête qu'elle fait c'est bien ce que je pense.

-C'est à mes sœurs, d'ailleurs c'est plus tout a fait ma chambre. Quand je ne suis pas là elles prennent un lit chacune.

-Ah !

J'avais oublié que Lena avait une famille nombreuse. Quand on la connaît on s'attend à ce que sa chambre soit spacieuse, bien décorée, avec beaucoup de couleur, surtout du rouge, un lit à baldaquin, un style très romantique et tape à l'œil mais en réalité c'est petit à cause des deux lits et des jouets qui ont envahis tout l'espace. Il est évident que ça ne colle pas à la personnalité de Lena, elle qui aime tellement attirer l'attention.

-Bon, pose tes affaires et ont descend dire bonjour.

Je m'exécute, ici, c'est elle la chef ! Je trouve tant bien que mal un petit espace pour poser ma valise et puis suis Lena jusque dans les escaliers. Là, j'entends des cris d'enfants provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Je me fige dés la première marche et attrape le bras de Lena.

-Tes sœurs … elles ont quel âge ?

-Lina à dix ans, Morgane en a sept et la dernière, Junie, à 5 ans, pourquoi ?

-Non, pour rien, rien.

Et merde, j'aime pas les gosses de ces âges ! Trois jours avec ces cris, ça va être long ! J'espère au moins qu'elles sont sages et mignonnes mais avec Lena comme grande sœur je m'attends au pire.

-P'pa, M'man, on est lààà !

-Nana ! Maman c'est Nana !

Une petite fille, brune avec des longues tresses se jette sur Lena avec force et cris ! Lena la prend dans ses bras ou plutôt l'étouffe tellement elle serre fort ! C'est vraiment trop mignon.

-Ma petite Juju, ça va ?

-Ce matin j'ai perdu une dent ! Lui dit la petite fille.

-Whaou, c'est super, la petite souris va passer alors !

-Non, Morgane l'a perdu !

-Je l'ai pas perdu, c'est toi !

Une autre petite, un peu plus grande arrive dans le hall. Elle est toute aussi brune que ses sœurs et ressemble beaucoup à Junie. Et puis enfin, je vois la plus grande venir, un peu plus réservée mais qui arbore un grand sourire. Elle ressemble encore plus à Lena.

-Hé oui, elle se dispute toujours !

-Lina, t'as encore grandi !

-Chuuuut, les filles pourquoi tant de bruit ?!

Une jeune femme, avec des vêtements très colorés et fleuris arrive aussi. Elle à de très longs cheveux bruns ondulés tenu avec un bandeau rose, elle porte même une fleur coincée derrière son oreille. Style hippie sans aucuns doutes !

-Oh ! Vous êtes déjà là ! Dit-elle avec sa voix aigue.

Elle prend Lena dans ses bras et l'embrasse exagérément. Puis elle fini par se tourner vers moi.

-Maman je te présente Kate, Kate voici ma mère, Catherine.

-Bonjour Madame Spencer!

-Tu peux m'appeler Fleur de lotus, c'est mon vrai prénom maintenant !

-Euh … ah bon ?!

-Roh non ! Gémit Lena.

-Aller, venez manger un petit quelque chose.

Lena me supplie du regard pour ne pas que j'éclate de rire. Mais c'est inutile, je ne vais quand même pas me moquer de sa mère sous son propre toit. D'autant plus qu'elle a l'air très gentille avec sa voix douce et sa façon de bouger tellement fluide et légère. C'est très étrange.

Je suis la petite famille dans un joli petit salon accueillant, il y a des bouquets de fleurs partout. Un homme, lisant un journal, est assis dans le canapé. Lui, il est pas comme le reste de la famille. Roux, calvitie naissante et lunettes sur le nez mais l'air très sympathique. Il se lève et je remarque qu'il n'est pas très grand. Il prend Lena dans ses bras avec un sourire heureux puis lui fait un bisou sur les cheveux.

-Papa, je te présente Kate et Kate voici …

-Laissez-moi deviner, Eucalyptus ? Cactus ? Ou … Fleur d'oranger ? Demandais-je en souriant.

Il éclate franchement de rire, un rire sonore et communicatif. Lena à l'air gênée. J'ai peut être fait une bêtise.

-Non, moi c'est juste Bob ! Enchantée Kate, tu m'as l'air d'être une fille rigolote !

Je lui fais un sourire amusé et nous allons tous manger des cookies avec un verre de lait. Si on fait abstraction des trois petites qui ne cessent de se chamailler, la maison des Spencer ressemble à un havre de paix. Cette odeur de fleur, les sourires chaleureux des parents et leurs propos pacifiques. Il est clair que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, en même temps c'est la première fois que je côtoie de vrais hippies.

Le plus étrange c'est qu'au milieu de ce groupe atypique, Lena est la plus discrète. Elle parle peu et se contente la plupart du temps de sourire distraitement lorsque son père fait une de ses blagues.

Dans l'après midi, j'ai laissé Lena se retrouver avec ses petites sœurs. En attendant, j'ai aidé sa mère qui préparait déjà le repas pour le soir tandis que son père était parti faire les courses.

Catherine épluchait les pommes de terre tandis que je lavais la vaisselle, juste à côté d'elle. Elle chantait et sa bonne humeur était communicative.

-Tu es gentille Kate de bien vouloir m'aider.

-Mais il n'y a pas de quoi !

-Je n'ose pas demander à Lena, j'ai peur que ces tâches ménagères ne lui rappel que nous, nous n'avons rien de magique, me dit-elle l'air triste.

Je reste sans voix. Etonnée qu'elle me confie une telle chose et surtout qu'elle puisse la penser.

-Je suis tellement fière d'elle et j'espère que ses sœurs auront la même chance.

-Peut être bien, répondis-je avec le sourire.

-Tu crois ? Comment ça marche ces choses là ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas trop. C'est une question assez discutée chez nous.

J'esquisse une grimace en me rappelant les théories de ma grand-mère Davis, la pire des femmes qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer. Elle dépassait même la mère de Black à ce niveau là, c'est dire.

-En fait, certaines personnes pensent que c'est une erreur, une anomalie. Ils ne jurent que par les sangs purs, ceux qui descendent d'une lignée entière de sorciers. Et de l'autre côté il y a ceux qui pensent que cela peut sauter des générations, comme les yeux bleus par exemple. Il suffit parfois qu'il y est eu un sorcier dans la famille.

-Alors il y a eu au moins un sorcier dans ma famille ou celle de Bob ?! S'exclame-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

-Apparemment.

-Je suis sûre que c'est de mon côté, dit elle en riant.

Le silence retombe, on entend un rire d'enfant qui vient du jardin et les couverts au fur et à mesure que je les repose une fois rincés.

-Et … ses sangs purs … enfin, Lena n'a pas trop de problèmes à cause de ses origines ? Me demande-t-elle, inquiète.

-Lena ? Avoir des problèmes a Poudlard ? M'étranglai-je en riant.

Je vois qu'elle s'inquiète encore plus alors je m'empresse de la rassurée.

-Aucuns risques, Lena est la reine de Poudlard ! Tout le monde la connaît et sait qu'il ne faut pas la chercher !

-Hum … ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, plaisante-t-elle, elle à son petit caractère.

-Oui, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme, commentais-je avec amusement.

-Elle a beaucoup de succès avec les garçons ?

Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censée répondre à cela. Est-ce qu'elle préfère savoir que oui ou que non ?

-Pour être franche … elle n'a vraiment pas à se plaindre de ce côté-là, éludais-je avec un sourire.

Lena et ses sœurs sont maintenant dans notre champ de vision. Je les vois à travers la fenêtre en train de se lancer un frisbee. Les petites rient aux éclats et Lena est adorable comme ça. Elle est même méconnaissable. Quoiqu'elle me fasse un peu penser à elle quand elle apprend des choses à ces petites gryffondors.

-Mes filles sont magnifiques !

Je lui souris mais un peu tristement. Lena à tellement de chance ! Un père adorable qui l'a toujours été, des sœurs qui la prenne pour modèle et surtout une mère … vivante ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'a parlé de « supporter les vacances ». Je sais bien que ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle de partager avec ses sœurs l'attention mais elle ne se rend vraiment pas compte de sa chance.

-Bob et moi nous sommes vraiment heureux de faire ta connaissance. Ca fait six ans que l'on entend parler de toi et en tant que parents nous étions curieux de savoir avec qui Lena passait ses journées. Et nous sommes rassurés.

Elle tapote mon épaule puis met les pommes de terre au four tandis que je la remercie pour sa gentillesse avec un sourire.

La fin de l'après midi s'est écoulé calmement, nous avions un petit devoir à faire en Métamorphose avec Lena. Quand son père est revenu le soir même, il était tout excité.

-Devinez ce que j'ai trouvé au magasin !

-Bob, tu sais qu'on ne peut pas deviner ! Soupira sa femme d'un ton lasse mais amusé.

Mais le père de Lena n'écoutait plus rien et c'était aussi le cas des quatre filles Spencer. Il venait de sortir des sacs remplis de courses un objet rectangulaire sur lequel il y avait une photo, et ils semblaient tous en extase devant ça.

-Mon dieu ! Ca y est il est sorti !

Lina s'est littéralement jeté sur l'objet et entreprenait déjà de l'ouvrir car c'était une boîte. J'observe toute la famille avec attention, me demandant si quelqu'un va se décider à m'expliquer ce que c'est. Il faut dire que cela fait plus de six ans que je ne côtoie plus le monde moldu, je ne dois plus être à la page.

-C'est Star Wars Maman ! Ouais !!! S'exclame Morgane.

-Génial ! On le regarde ce soir ? Demanda Lena toute heureuse aussi.

-Oh non, Bob ! Ne me dis pas que tu as osé acheter cette chose sans me demander mon avis ?!

-Catherine voyons, c'est juste un film !

-Juste un film ? Non c'est un objet qui ne fait que te rendre encore plus dépendants de la société d'aujourd'hui et qui plus est un film qui cautionne la guerre ! C'est ça que tu veux inculquer à tes enfants ?

Merlin que cette femme peut être terrifiante à sa façon ! Quel drame elle fait d'un film ! Bon évidemment, je garde mes réflexions pour moi, je suis polie quand même.

-Maman, tu exagères, c'est juste un film et on va le regarder ce soir en famille et avec Kate bien sur. Lui dis Lena gentiment.

-Non, je refuse de regarder cette chose ! J'ai déjà fait la bêtise d'aller le voir au cinéma l'an dernier avec vous ! Toute cette violence, c'est … c'est ….

-Oui on sait, faites l'amour pas la guerre !

-Lena Eva Spencer, montre un peu plus de respect envers ta mère !

Lena lève les yeux au ciel puis acquiesce silencieusement face à son père. Bon, avec tous ça, moi je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est Star Mars ou je ne sais quoi ! La petite famille finie par se disperser ou plutôt par s'éloigner de la mère qui est en rogne. Hum pas si pacifique que ça.

-T'inquiètes, dans deux minutes elle aura tout oublié, m'informe Lena.

-Ah et ce truc c'est quoi ?

-Oh c'est un film qui est sorti l'année dernière au cinéma, ça a fait un véritable buzz, un carton mondial ! C'est révolutionnaire !

-Et … ça parle de quoi ?

-C'est de la science fiction, ça se passe dans l'espace mais tu verras puisqu'on le regarde ce soir. Je suis sure que tu vas adorer !

-Okay mais … comment on va faire pour le regarder ? Enfin, vous n'avez tout de même pas une salle de cinéma au sous sol ?! Ah ah !

-Bah, on va regarder avec notre magnétoscope !

-Votre quoi ?

-Euh ouais, j'oubliais, ça fait que quelques années que c'est sur le commerce. C'est un engin qui permet de regarder une cassette vidéo sur notre télévision. Le cinéma à la maison mais sur petit écran.

Bon, je suis vraiment pas à la page moi. Je me sens décalée, c'est impressionnant. Vivement la rentrée que je me sente comme une personne normale !

**

Et le film m'a plu, oui, c'était original. Des décors irréalistes, des costumes étranges et surtout un vrai méchant … Dark Vador !

Il est maintenant minuit et je suis allongée sur le lit de Lena à côté d'elle. Ses sœurs dorment dans le salon par manque de place. Catherine à insistée pour que Lena et moi ayons notre intimité.

Pour le moment on se goinfre de bonbons tout en faisant des commentaires sur le film.

-Et la suite sort dans seulement deux ans ! Me dit-elle.

-On ira le voir ensemble ?

-Bien sur mon jeune padawan !

-Que la force soit avec toiiiii ! Répliquai-je sur le même ton.

Et on éclate tout les deux de rires comme des gamines. J'aime aussi la Lena en dehors de Poudlard. Elle est différente mais on ne s'ennuie toujours pas avec elle.

La porte s'ouvre doucement et sa mère entre l'air ensommeillé dans un pyjama … à fleur, ah bah oui !

-Il est temps de dormir les filles, une longue journée nous attend demain.

-Oui Maman, bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit mes chéries !

-Bonne nuit Fleur de Lotus ! Dis-je à mon tour.

Catherine me fait un sourire amusé et complice puis referme la porte derrière elle. Je m'apprête à prendre l'autre lit quand Lena me frappe le bras.

-Quoi ?!

-Je sais que c'était pour te moquer !

-Mais non pas du tout ! Je trouve ça joli comme prénom !

-Ouais c'est ça ! Bonne nuit ! Dit-elle en éteignant la lumière.

-Bonne nuit … rose écarlate …

Et PAF je me prends un oreiller sur la tête qui me permet au moins d'étouffer mon rire.

Finalement je me calme, je préfère être en forme pour demain. Les parents de Lena nous emmènent participer à une manifestation contre le maire qui compte détruire le seul parc naturel de la ville pour en faire un centre commercial.

Ah ce sont vraiment de drôles de vacances mais néanmoins les meilleures que je n'ai jamais eu. Et encore, on n'est pas arrivée au Brésil !


	14. La guerre est déclarée!

**Hey hey !**

Je remercie toutes celles (et peut être ceux) qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait tellement plaisir, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'essaie toujours de vous répondre le plus rapidement possible :D c'est que je veux chouchouter mes quelques lecteurs moi ^^ !

Bref, bonne lecture et à mardi prochain pour la suite ;)

Bisouuuus !

Ceycey

Chapitre 14 : La guerre est déclarée !

Ca y est, c'est la fin de ces sublimes vacances. Dumbledore nous a tous fait rentrer plus tôt, il estime que nous sommes plus en sécurité à Poudlard et tous les parents l'approuvent (à peu de choses près). Il compte écourter toutes nos vacances à compter de celles-ci. Je ne sais pas encore si ça m'embête. D'un côté oui, c'est la première année où je suis libre de faire ce que je veux.

Le retour des vacances est assez brutal pour nous et en même temps jouissif. Avec Lena, nous avons fait notre entrée dans la grande salle toutes bronzées, en forme et riant aux éclats. Ca change de la Kate Davis, surnommée la harpie enragée qui passait son temps à bouder ou à crier sur tout le monde. Je suis donc de très bonne humeur pour un retour de vacances. En même temps c'est normal, j'ai passé les meilleures vacances de ma vie. Toutes les autres se passaient à Poudlard avec souvent, pour seule compagnie, Black. Ou alors chez mon père, l'été, mais ça je n'en parlerais pas. Tu parles d'une référence !

Nous nous asseyons en riant, ayant remarqué que certains nous dévisageais. Vive le soleil brésilien !

-Oh oh oh ! Les filles, mais vous venez d'où comme ça ?!

Potter s'installe à côté de Lena et commence déjà à la priver d'oxygène en se collant à elle. Celle-ci lève les yeux au ciel mais je sais bien que ça l'amuse ce petit jeu avec cet imbécile. Moi je prie intérieurement pour que Black ne prenne pas place à côté de moi, sait-on jamais, il à l'esprit tellement tordu ! Mais mes prières sont écoutées, c'est Remus qui pose ses jolies petites fesses sur la chaise d'à côté. Enfin quand je dis ça, j'en sais rien, je ne les ai jamais regardé, je dis ça comme ça !

-Elles reviennent du Brésil, précise Remus.

-C'est où ça ? En Afrique ? S'esclaffe Black qui prend place de l'autre côté de Lena.

-Tu aurais dû profiter de tes vacances pour t'instruire, raillais-je avec un sourire moqueur.

-Sirius, le Brésil c'est en Amérique latine, précise Remus l'air las.

-Ouais … je le savais !

Ce type est complètement pathétique. Mais comme ça fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas eu à le supporter, sa débilité n'entache pas encore ma bonne humeur.

-Alors, c'était bien ? Me demande Remus.

-Parfait ! Il faisait super chaud, l'hôtel était génial et …

-Et LES MECS ! Wouaouhh !! Me coupe Lena surexcitée.

J'éclate de rire avec Remus et acquiesce car il faut bien avouer que j'en est vu des beaux garçons au Brésil.

-Pfff, pas besoin d'aller au Brésil pour voir des beaux mecs ! Réplique Black.

-T'as raison, parfois il suffit juste de lever son nez, répondis-je en souriant.

Ce que je fais et je tombe inévitablement sur lui puisqu'il est presque en face de moi. Lui et Potter arbore soudainement un sourire ravi et orgueilleux, comme si je parlais d'eux.

-Mais dans ce cas il faut avoir une conception fausse de la beauté et considérer Rusard comme un bel Apollon, ajoutais-je en les achevant, ce qui n'est pas notre cas.

Lena, Peter (oui, il est là aussi) et Remus ris pendant que Potter essaie de comprendre le sens de ma phrase et que Black se retient de piquer une nouvelle colère. Un vrai gosse gâté.

-Alors, l'organisation de cette fête, c'en est ou ?

Il change délibérément de sujet et nous regarde l'air moqueur.

Ca y est, il m'énerve. Il ne lui à pas fallut plus de dix minutes. Il faut dire qu'il à utilisé ce qui marche à tous les coups : son air condescendant.

-T'occupes pas de ça Black ! Lui répondis-je sans grande originalité et d'un ton qui n'attend pas de répliques.

-Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour ton cornichon ! S'exclame Evans qui passe derrière lui pour s'assoir un peu plus loin.

Black vient de recracher son eau sous la surprise. Merlin, la tête qu'il fait ! J'adore Evans ! On est tous écroulés de rire, même les autres maraudeurs. Apparemment le cornichon à dû être un sujet de moqueries pendant leur vacances commune.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, parce que ce ne sont que des foutaises ! Qui irait croire Spencer de toute façon ?! S'énerve-t-il rouge comme un piment.

-Mais tout le monde, bébé, susurre Lena en s'approchant de lui, chacun sait que l'on peut se fier à mon expérience.

C'est pour le moins … dégoutant ! Mais ça à le mérite de lui fermer le clapet et de nous faire rire par la même occasion.

-Ne l'appelles pas comme ça, s'il te plait, ça me rappel ce que vous avez fait tout les deux ! Beurk ! S'exclame Potter en frissonnant de dégout.

**

-Bon, Lena, on a un GROS problème !

Je la tiens fermement par les épaules et la force à s'asseoir sur son lit avec un air grave sur mon visage bronzé (oui je radote mais j'en suis extrêmement fière, c'est la première fois de ma vie que ça m'arrive).

-Halloween c'est dans deux jours et on a encore rien fait ! M'alarmais-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Mais si, j'ai déjà commencé à envoyer les invitations.

-Ah bon ?

J'ai passé une semaine et demie, vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre avec elle et je ne l'aurais pas vu faire ça ?!

-Oui, j'ai profité de notre passage au Brésil pour envoyer des invitations colorées avec en cadeau les fameux bracelets brésiliens !

-Wouah Lena ! Tu prends ce défi au sérieux ! Ca t'as couté combien ?

-Pas grand-chose, juste un charmant sourire au vendeur, me révèle-t-elle avec fierté.

J'ai beau être son ami depuis six ans, elle m'impressionnera toujours ! Elle m'informe de ses idées, les personnes qu'elle a invitées et tous les petits détails. Notre fête sera pour le moins originale, centrée sur le thème de la fête des morts au Brésil mais je ne sais pas si c'est tout de même susceptible de dépasser les Maraudeurs.

On à décidé de faire ça dans une grande salle reculée du château. Il suffira d'insonoriser et de prendre des précautions par rapport à Rusard et le tour sera jouer.

-On n'a qu'a empoisonné Miss Teigne avec une potion de sommeil. Rusard sera tellement fou d'inquiétude qu'il va la bichonner puis l'emmener à l'infirmerie, ça lui prendra un temps fou !

-Je ne suis pas sûre, lui dis-je pensivement, il vaudrait mieux lui administrer la même potion ou du moins quelque chose qui le rende malade pour la soirée entière.

-Bonne idée, se réjouit-elle, un truc dégueu' qui le fasse vomir !

Voila qui est fait, je sais même où me procurer ce genre de potions. C'est un peu risquer de les prendre à Douglas sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive mais il le faut bien.

**

C'est bien beau d'avoir envoyer de jolies invitations, mais pour rivaliser avec les Maraudeurs Lena estime que c'est insuffisant. Et malheureusement elle à raison. Par contre, j'ai eu du mal avec sa SUPERBE idée ! Du Lena Spencer tout craché. Me voila donc forcée (je vous assure que cette fille sait se montrer convaincante et terrifiante) de miser sur mon « pouvoir de séduction » (comme elle dit). En quoi cela consiste ? Je drague carrément un Poufsouffle de septième année, Chad Clayton. Tous ça a cause de ces foutus Maraudeurs ! Lena a dit qu'elle s'occupait des tours et des trois derniers étages, il me revient donc la tache d'agir au rez-de-chaussée et dans les premiers étages. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas prévu d'inviter des Serpentards, ça aurait été le bouquet.

-Hey Chad, comment tu vas ?

Je déteste ma voix quand elle se fait hypocrite. Le blondinet se retourne, l'air très étonné. Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire.

-Tu connais mon prénom ?!

-Mais bien sur, répondis-je en ajoutant un rire qui se veut léger.

Bon d'accord, on a un peu magouillé pour ne pas se tromper de prénoms. On ne peut pas tout retenir quand même ! Maintenant, le voila qui sourit, l'air plutôt content.

-Hum … super ta chemise, dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

-Euh c'est la chemise de l'uniforme, fait-il remarquer.

Je les préfère un peu moins perspicaces. On veut faire un compliment et ça se retourne toujours contre nous !

-Oui, mais elle te va très bien.

-Merci.

Retour de son grand sourire. Il est plutôt mignon, je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt. Je respire un grand coup le temps de me souvenir de ce que je dois dire, et me lance.

-Tu as reçu notre invitation pour la soirée d'Halloween ?

-Ah oui, oui, mais … je ne sais pas trop, je suis invité par les Maraudeurs aussi.

-Oh, c'est dommage, répliquai-je en ayant l'air triste.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? S'enquit-il, curieux.

-Bin ça m'aurait vraiment fait plaisir que tu viennes, mais bon …

En fait il est marrant ce petit jeu. Je lui fais un sourire éclatant, il bloque un instant puis secoue la tête, l'air perturbé, pour répondre.

-Oh ! Dans ce cas … je viendrais surement !

-C'est vrai ? Ah c'est super !!

Je feins la joie intense et je m'apprêtais même à le serrer brièvement dans mes bras pour avoir l'air convaincant mais j'ai senti d'autres bras m'entourer fermement.

-Ah mon amour, te voila ! Hé salut Clayton!

-Euh … Salut Black, répond-il sonné.

-Black, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Ote tes sales pattes de là ! Aboyais-je très mécontente.

Sirius éclate d'un grand rire faux et finit par me lâcher quand je lui écrase violemment le pied.

-Black ?! Ah ah, elle m'appelle souvent comme ça, pour mettre un peu de piment dans notre couple, tu vois le genre?

-Ah vous êtes … euh … Bien sur, j'aurais dû m'en douter, marmonne le Poufsouffle.

Ses épaules se voutent et il esquisse un mouvement pour s'éloigner. Non, j'y crois pas ! Black est en train de me faire perdre mon premier invité ! Je vais le tuer !

-Non Chad, attends, on est pas du tout ensemble ! Enfin tu le connais, il dit que des conneries !

-J'espère te voir à notre fête, Clayton ! Lui dit Black avec un clin d'œil.

-Compte sur moi, lui répond celui-ci en me lançant un regard plutôt glacial.

Il finit par s'éloigner et Black éclate à nouveau de rire. Ce qu'il peut être agaçant celui-là !

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joue ?!

-A gagner notre pari et apparemment c'est en bonne voie, désolé pour toi chérie !

CLAC !

Ma main est partie toute seule, je le jure ! Bon d'accord, j'ai peut être un peu insisté pour qu'elle vienne se coller si fort sur sa joue mais ça me démange depuis tellement longtemps.

-Aaah ! J'aime quand tu deviens violente, s'exclame-t-il l'air béat.

-Va te faire foutre !

Je le plante là et monte l'escalier qui mène à l'étage supérieur. Je suis tellement énervée que je ne peux pas continuer le « plan drague » de Lena. Tant pis, ça peut bien attendre une heure ou deux. Finalement je monte au septième où je finis par trouver Lena grâce à des cris hystériques qu'on entend à des kilomètres. Je la trouve en train de se battre avec Potter (qui d'autre ?) au détriment de nos pauvres camarades qui se retrouvent au milieu. Je les vois de loin en train de se lancer un regard noir puis se précipiter en même temps sur une pauvre Serdaigle qui vient d'arriver. Ils lui sautent littéralement dessus.

-Salut ! Tu es cordialement invitée à passer la soirée d'Halloween avec les Maraudeurs ! Alors, heureuse ?

-Pourquoi le serait-elle alors qu'elle est également invitée à une soirée sur le thème du Brésil et à laquelle je lui promets une ambiance aussi torride que si elle y était ?!

J'aurais pu trouver ça drôle, mais ils me font plus de peine qu'autre chose. Surtout cette pauvre fille à qui ils font peur apparemment. Je me décide à intervenir avant qu'ils ne fassent fuir tous les invités potentiels.

-Vous vous rendez compte que vous les faites tous fuir ?

-C'est pas moi qui ai commencé ! Beugle-t-ils d'une même voix.

-Ca je ne veux pas le savoir ! Vous allez vous calmez tout de suite !

Je préfère Potter dans ces situations, il a moins l'esprit de contradiction que Black. La preuve, il se calme automatiquement, comme Lena. J'attrape d'ailleurs celle-ci par le bras.

-Jamais il n'a été question que l'on puisse se mettre des battons dans les roues, dis-je à Potter en me maitrisant.

-On n'a pas pensé que c'était utile de le préciser vous connaissant.

-Nous connaissant ? Nous connaissant ?! Non mais Kate, tu entends ça ?! Cette brosse à chiotte ose nous dire une chose pareille, a nous ! Ah ça c'est la meilleure !

Je lui tapote gentiment le bras pour l'inciter à se calmer puis reporte mon attention sur Potter.

-Bien, tu diras au Macaque euh … pardon, à Black, … qu'on a bien compris votre petit jeu …

-Ouais parfaitement ! S'exclame Lena.

-… Et que si vous voulez la guerre, alors vous l'aurez.

-Parfait ! Me répond-il en se redressant de toute sa taille, sans doute pour avoir l'air impressionnant (c'est raté si vous voulez mon avis).

-Parfait, répondis-je à mon tour.

-Parfait ! Réplique Lena également, un peu plus hystérique que nous cela dit.

Une fois qu'il à disparut, Lena, que je croyais calmée, explose littéralement.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'on leur a fait à ces goules ?!

-Rien du tout, ils ont peur de nous, simplement.

-Il m'a fait perdre sept invités cet imbécile ! T'aurais du voir ça, il lui suffit d'arriver, de se pavaner, blaguer un peu et hop c'est dans la poche.

-Ouais je sais, j'ai eu affaire à Black, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ah et comment il s'y est pris celui-là ?

-Oh il a juste prétendue que j'étais son « amour ».

-Quoi ?!

-Laisse tomber, c'est une longue histoire.

**

Le lendemain, la veille du jour J, retour à la case départ, c'est-à-dire la salle commune des Gryffondors. Je suis complètement avachie dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée, Lena appuyée contre mon épaule. Là, c'est sur, on déborde de joie de vivre. J'entends quelqu'un siffler, et cette personne se rapproche. Je me tourne et voit Anthony qui descend joyeusement les escaliers du dortoir.

-Et bin !

-Quoi ? Grogne Lena.

-Oh rien … vous avez l'air … en pleine forme !

On lui lance le même regard noir du fond de notre canapé et il s'assoit en face de nous en riant.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore ?

-Problèmes avec les Maraudeurs, explique Lena d'une voix morne.

-La routine quoi, ajoutais-je de la même façon.

-C'est cette histoire de fête ?

-Tu es au courant ? Et tu ne nous proposes même pas ton aide ?

Je me redresse vivement sur le canapé pour lui montrer mon mécontentement. Il hausse les épaules, un air innocent affiché sur le visage.

-Bah, vous m'avez pas demandé !

-On n'a pas eu le temps, s'exclame Lena.

-Toute façon, je vois pas pourquoi je vous aiderai, vous êtes bien sorti avec eux pendant les vacances sans penser à m'inviter !

-Erreur ! On n'a pas eu le choix, répliquai-je.

-Bah voyons, se vexe-t-il.

-On comptait sortir que toutes les deux mais il s'est avéré que c'était un piège. On s'est retrouvé coincées avec eux, lui explique Lena.

-Exactement et puis tu nous connais, tu sais bien que nous ne nous serions jamais retrouvées dans ce genre d'endroit avec eux de plein gré.

-Mouais. Bon d'accord, je veux bien vous aider. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

C'est sans doute sa façon de nous montrer qu'il nous croit et nous pardonne. Enfin bon, on a bien besoin de lui.

-Nous rapporter un maximum d'invités, lui dis-je soudainement enjouée.

-Touches en un mot à Serena aussi, elle doit avoir des amis à convaincre, propose Lena.

-C'est Cérina, précise-t-il agacé, mais d'accord je lui en parlerais.

-Bien, c'est parti, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps.

Anthony est parti de son côté et nous du nôtre. Cette fois-ci, nous ne nous sommes pas séparées et nous n'avons pas croisés nos « ennemis ». Ca marchait comme sur des roulettes.

Les garçons avaient l'air ravis que Lena Spencer ait pensée à les invités car à côté d'elle, bien sur, je ne comptais plus. J'ai cependant remarqué pendant les vacances, notamment dans le club à Londres et les nombreuses discothèques où nous sommes allés au Brésil, que dans ces lieux où la faible luminosité primait, j'attirais un peu plus l'attention grâce à mes cheveux blonds. C'était d'ailleurs bizarres d'être accostée autant que Lena, voir plus certaines fois.

Quant aux filles, elles avaient l'air de considéré que notre fêtes pouvait être intéressante car il y aurait pleins de garçons et qu'être invitées par nous les feraient passer pour « cool ».

Bref, tous s'est très bien déroulé cette après midi.

C'est épuisées que nous avons retrouvé Anthony au diner. Lui avait l'air en forme et plutôt fier de lui.

-Alors la pêche à été bonne ? Nous dit-il, enjoué.

-Pas mal, répondis-je satisfaite, et toi ?

-Plus que ça, tous les Serdaigles sont prêt à venir à la vôtre !

-Tous les Serdaigles ?! M'exclamai-je étonnée. Mais pourquoi ?

-Oui tous, enfin à partir de la quatrième année. C'est Cérina qui s'en ait chargée. Vous connaissez les Serdaigles ? Plus sérieux tu meurs ! Alors elle à jouer là dessus en affirmant qu'une fête donnée par les Maraudeurs ne pouvait être qu'une soirée puérile, qui enfreindrait un bon nombre de règles.

-Mais … Tony, tu sais bien que la nôtre ne va pas non plus être exemple de légalité ? Demande Lena en souriant.

-Bien sur, mais vous au moins ils savent que vous ne vous faites jamais prendre par Rusard, que vos plans sont toujours plus réfléchis et que vous n'allez pas voler la nourriture et la boisson à Pré au Lard.

-Non, non, juste aux elfes de la cuisine, réplique Lena en riant.

-Ca appartient toujours à Poudlard, dit Anthony, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

-Aaaah ! Et bin, toi et Cérina, je ne vous pensais pas si machiavéliques ! Lui dis-je en lui tapotant l'épaule comme pour le féliciter.

-Bon et ensuite, elle leur a fait remarquer que quitte à choisir entre les deux, il valait mieux aller à votre fête qui offrait l'occasion de découvrir la culture brésilienne. Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

Jamais Anthony ne nous a vu aussi étonnées et silencieuses à mon avis. Sa chère Serdaigle vient de justifier notre fête avec des arguments infaillibles ! C'est complètement euphoriques que nous avons continué notre repas, tout en mettant au point toutes nos idées pour le lendemain. Je suis même ravie de ce pari, au moins je passerais une super soirée d'Halloween.

Quand nous sortons de la grande salle, j'aperçois Black avec une blonde très maquillée. Elle est contre le mur, en train de glousser et de boire ses paroles tandis que lui est penché sur elle, une main posée contre le mur. L'attitude classique du dragueur. Je l'entends lui toucher un mot sur leur fête et un sourire sadique s'étend sur mes lèvres.

-Je vous rejoins plus tard, j'ai des affaires à régler, dis-je à Lena et Anthony.

Ils me sourient en apercevant Black aussi puis remontent les escaliers. Moi je fonce vers Black et sa blonde.

-Hé, salut bébé !

Avec une voix mielleuse, je me colle à lui en regardant la blonde avec un sourire hypocrite. Elle à les yeux qui lui sortent par la tête. Black est trop estomaqué pour réagir alors j'en profite et passe une main sur son torse.

-Bah alors, je te cherchais !

Je me concentre sur les réactions de la blonde en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à ma main posée sur son torse. C'est que c'est pas désagréable ! Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce que je dis ?! N'importe quoi !

-Euh …

La blonde essaye de communiquer, mais en vain. Moi j'attends une quelconque réaction de Black. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Il faut absolument qu'il se bouge, je vais pas rester indéfiniment ma main posée là sinon je vais … devoir admettre quelque chose d'inadmissible ! Beurk ! Calme-toi Kate !

-Kate ! Dégage !

Ah enfin, je le retrouve ! Je lui fais mon plus grand sourire, un vrai cette fois car je suis réellement fière de moi quand j'arrive à l'énervé.

-Ah ah ! Comme tu le vois, euh … Shelly c'est ça ?

-Non, Clara, me répond la blonde sur la défensive.

-Ah oui pardonne moi. Donc comme tu vois, Sirius et moi c'est un peu l'amour vache. C'est ce qui met un peu de piment dans notre relation. J'adore ça quand ça devient … hum disons, sauvage !

Je sens que tout le corps de Black se contracte. Ca va chauffer pour moi. Clara se renfrogne, croise les bras et tente de s'échapper.

-Les rumeurs sont donc vraies, Sirius Black n'est qu'un con !

Ah, moi qui la croyais dénuée de toute intelligence, je la prenais même pour une groupie. Pauvre Clara mais au moins elle remonte dans mon estime et je lui ai évité de nourrir des espoirs ridicules avec ce coureur de jupons ! Quand elle s'éloigne, Black ne s'est toujours pas énervé.

-Euh … Kate ?

-Oui ?

-Elle est partie, tu peux peut être me lâcher, suggère-t-il l'air amusé.

Attendez ! Ca l'amuse ? Merlin mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'il s'énerve vraiment ? Peut être que je pourrais effectivement le lâcher pour commencer. Je recule donc d'un pas.

-Tu ne t'énerves pas ? Lui demandais-je, perplexe.

-Oh non ! Une de plus ou de moins, notre fête ne sera pas gâchée pour autant et puis …

-Et puis ? M'impatientais-je.

Il se tourne vers moi, avec son sourire triomphant. Ais-je raison de craindre le pire ? Evidemment, il s'agit d'un Maraudeur, et de Black qui plus est.

-Et puis … je savais bien que tu finirais par succomber à mon charme un jour!

-Succom … ton … QUOI ?!

Ca y est, je m'étouffe ! Ce type à un don pour me rendre malade avec ses conneries. D'ailleurs, il éclate de rire tout en me tapant légèrement dans le dos, comme il faut faire quand quelqu'un tousse violemment.

-Mais t'es dingue ! Félicitations, tu as le don de croire dur comme fer à tes fantasmes ! M'écriais-je une fois calmée.

-Ou aux tiens, réplique-t-il avec un de ses clins d'œil malsains.

-Pfff, tu me donnes envie de vomir.

-Dis ce que tu veux, moi j'ai remarqué qu'il s'était produit quelque chose quand tu t'es collé à moi.

-Hein ?!

Et le voila qui s'éloigne très content de sa nouvelle blague. J'y crois pas, je m'amuse à l'énervé pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et c'est moi qui fini en rage !

-Black ! Reviens là ! Qu'est-ce que t'as remarqué ?! Pffff, en faite t'as rien remarqué du tout, sombre idiot !

Ca y est, il a disparu. Rah je le déteste ! Il va voir, on va remporter ce défi haut la main et lui et ses meilleurs potes vont devoir ramper jusqu'à notre fête pour déclarer publiquement que nous sommes les meilleures !

**

C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Depuis qu'on s'est levées ce matin on croise pleins de Serdaigles qui annulent pour ce soir. Je pensais que c'était dans la poche, qu'est-ce qui à bien pu se passer ? Ca c'est encore un coup des Maraudeurs ! Et malheureusement, je ne vois pas ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire pour rattraper ça. Et s'il n'y avait que les Serdaigles encore. Mais non, les autres que nous avions réussis à convaincre, Lena et moi, se sont désistés également.

Tout au long de la journée, nos espoirs se sont affaiblis de plus en plus. Maintenant c'est trop tard, c'est déjà le diner, enfin le banquet d'Halloween.

-C'est foutu ! Tous ces efforts pour rien, me lamentais-je de façon à ce que seuls Lena, Anthony et Cérina m'entendent.

-Mais non, certains ne seront pas en vain, me dit Lena.

-Comme quoi ? Demande Anthony, septique.

-Comme les potions réservées à Rusard et Miss Teigne, révèle-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

-Lena, si on ne fait pas notre fête ça ne nous sert à rien ! Décrétais-je, catégorique.

-Mais si, qu'on aille à notre fête ou à la leur, il y aura tout de même une fête. Et quitte à aller à celle de nos pires ennemis, autant ne pas risquer de se faire prendre en chemin.

-Elle n'a pas tort, dit Anthony.

Ouais, c'est pas faux, mais n'ayant pas envie d'aller à leur fête stupide, je ne me sens pas non plus de les aider d'une quelconque façon. J'acquiesce tout de même en bougonnant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandais-je à la copine d'Anthony.

-J'sais pas, répond elle en haussant les épaules.

-Je croyais que tu les avais convaincu tes camarades ? S'enquit Lena.

-Bah je croyais aussi.

Bon, autant la laisser tranquille. Elle n'a toujours pas montré une réelle sympathie envers nous. C'est déjà bien qu'elle ait essayé de nous aider.

Dumbledore arrive enfin et commence son discours. Comme d'habitude il nous révèle que c'est sa fête préférée. Sauf que d'habitude on est très peu à l'entendre, les autres étant chez leurs parents.

En attendant que le vieux fou nous fasse son discours, nous devons nous rassemblés au milieu de la grande salle pour un esprit de « franche camaraderie ». La bonne blague !

-Oh amour, te voila, me chuchote une voix désagréable dans l'oreille.

-Oh ça suffit avec ça ! M'énervais-je discrètement.

Black vient de se glisser à côté de moi, l'air joyeux. Je n'aime pas trop me retrouver au milieu de la foule mais bon, si ça peut me permettre de le frapper sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, pourquoi pas ?

-Vous êtes fiers de vous ?

-Plutôt oui, répond-il en riant.

-Tu peux au moins m'expliquer comment vous vous y êtes pris ?

Il plonge une main dans sa poche et en sort un papier plié en deux puis me le tend. Je le déplie et découvre un papier de forme bien officielle. De ceux que l'on reçoit lorsqu'une nouvelle règle à été accordée à Rusard par Dumbledore.

_« Chers élèves,_

_Notre concierge, Argus Rusard, à eu vent d'une soirée organisée par deux élèves de Gryffondor pour Halloween. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que, bien que ce soit une bonne idée, tout élève étant surpris a se rendre à la soirée organisées par ces deux élèves se verra sévèrement puni. Nous vous rappelons que les fêtes organisées par quiconque ne faisant pas parti du corps enseignant sont interdites pas notre règlement. Quand à ses deux jeunes filles, il leur est vivement recommandé d'abandonner leur projet._

_Bien cordialement, votre directeur, Albus Dumbledore. »_

Sous l'effet de la colère, je réduis le fameux papier en miettes. J'ai même des larmes dû aux nerfs qui pointent le bout de leur nez.

-Vous nous avez balancées ?!

-Bien sur que non ! Révéler votre fête aurait éveillé leurs soupçons nous concernant. Nous avons juste rédigé ça de façon … formelle.

-C'est le pire coup bas que vous ayez pu faire jusque là !

-Surement, notre plus grande fierté.

-Y a vraiment pas de quoi ! C'est pathétique. Soit, vous gagnez, mais ce n'est pas très loyal. Vous n'êtes que des lâches.

Il émet un rire discret mais d'autant plus agaçant. Je fulmine silencieusement mais je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir contenir ma colère plus longtemps. Je me penche vers Lena et chuchote le plus discrètement possible :

-N'oublies pas les potions.

Elle acquiesce avec un clin d'œil puis je tourne les talons et soupire quand le bras de l'autre imbécile me retient.

-Ou vas-tu ? Souffle-t-il.

-Me défouler avant votre fête, je ne voudrais pas que mes camarades soient témoins d'un massacre !

Il rit encore et me relâche. Je quitte la grande salle vivement, peu désireuse de me faire remarquer. J'ai juste besoin de me retrouver seule dans mon dortoir, à me défouler sur ce que j'aurais sous la main. Pourquoi ne pas jeter mes vêtements en l'air comme la dernière fois, tiens. De toute façon je ne serais d'aucune utilité à Lena quand il lui faudra empoisonner Rusard et son chat de malheur ! D'ailleurs, c'est bien grâce à elle qu'on les a eu ses potions. Elle a convaincu son Tom (oui, oui, son Serpentard) de nous aider en volant discrètement ces petites fioles à Douglas, mon très cher demi-frère. Pratique d'avoir un « allié » dans la maison « ennemie ».

**

Ca va chauffer pour les Maraudeurs ! Je viens de mettre Lena au courant de leur dernier coup bas et elle n'est franchement pas contente ! Il est déjà vingt deux heures et nous marchons toutes les deux en direction de la salle sur demande, qu'il s'était réservée pour l'occasion. Pour bien montrer notre mécontentement nous nous sommes mises d'accord pour arriver en retard. Ca nous à laisser le temps pour nous préparer. Comme l'a dit Lena : « C'est peut être un échec, mais cela ne nous empêchera pas de nous amuser avec leurs invités ». Elle s'est donc habillée pour l'occasion, c'est-à-dire d'une façon plus sexy que jamais (comment veut-elle que je ne développe pas de complexe après ?). Une mini jupe bleue – pour ne pas changer – et un haut noir très décolleté. Quant à moi, elle à décidé de me boucler les cheveux et que je mettrais un corsage rouge avec un pantalon noir. Nom d'un gobelin ! Cette fille me fait faire n'importe quoi !

Nous voilà arrivées devant la fameuse entrée.

-Prête ? Me dit-elle en respirant un grand coup.

-Quand il faut y aller, soupirais-je.

La porte apparaît et nous nous donnons la main pour la franchir, comme pour se donner mutuellement du courage. Nous entrons bien en terrain ennemi après tout.


	15. Halloween et ses surprises

Hello everybody !

Avant de vous laisser lire, je vais m'excuser pour deux choses :

-Tout d'abord, désolé pour le retard. Je sais que je suis censée poster un chapitre tous les mardis, malheureusement hier je n'ai pas eu accès à internet de toute la journée.

-Ensuite, je m'excuse à l'avance pour d'éventuels retards dans les semaines à venir car je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé dans l'écriture de la suite.

Au moins, vous êtes déjà prévenus, pas comme la dernière fois ^^.

Maintenant, bonne lecture et peut être à mardi prochain ;)

Ceycey

**Chapitre 15 : Halloween et ses surprises …**

Il faut admettre qu'ils ont fait fort. La salle sur demande s'est transformée en salle de fête immense. Il y a effectivement beaucoup d'invités. Pratiquement tout le monde a partir de la quatrième année à part du côté Serpentard. Eux ils ont dû se faire une fête bien glauque. Ca fait déjà une demi-heure que c'est commencé quand nous arrivons.

-Aaah ! Voila les perdantes !

Potter vient à notre rencontre en écartant les bras comme s'il espérait que l'on viendrait lui faire un câlin. Lena le repousse avec dégout et vu le regard noir qu'elle lui lance, il à surement compris à quel point elle était énervée cette fois-ci. Les trois autres rappliquent et évidemment, Black déborde d'arrogance.

-Alors, prêtes à avouer publiquement votre défaite ? Raille-t-il.

-Absolument, dit Lena d'une voix calme, mais ne croyez pas pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille.

Elle les bouscule et m'entraîne vers le fond de la salle, là où se trouve le buffet. Elle veut déjà attaqué par la partie la plus difficile de la soirée ?! Mais je ne me suis pas préparée psychologiquement moi ! Bon, elle n'a pas tort, plus j'attends et plus je vais m'énerver. Lena augmente le volume de sa voix avec sa baguette, je fais de même mais attends qu'elle commence.

-Bonsoir, très chers camarades ! Comme vous le savez nous avions également préparé une fête pour ce soir. Il s'agissait en faite d'un pari lancé par ceux qui ont organisés celle-ci.

Lena aime beaucoup trop la théâtralité, pourquoi en faire tant ? Je lève les yeux au ciel, très contrariée, surtout par le fait que les « auditeurs » ont l'air très attentifs tout à coup.

-Si nous sommes là c'est que nous avons perdu … et nous sommes prêtes à le reconnaitre.

Lena se force à sourire et on pourrait presque croire qu'elle n'est pas du tout vexée. Des murmures parcourent la salle, ça m'exaspère de plus en plus ! Les Maraudeurs se sont rapprochés de nous et Black s'est encore glissé à côté de moi. Il me pince le bras et me fait un regard menaçant. S'il croit que j'ai oublié ce que je devais dire. Je le ferais, je ne suis pas une tricheuse comme lui.

-Nous reconnaissons donc …, commence Lena.

-Que ces imbéciles sont meilleurs que nous, ajoutais-je d'un ton las.

-Que leur fête est plus réussie, qu'ils sont plus intelligents, continue Lena avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Même si tout le monde sait que c'est faux, ajoutais-je en riant cette fois ci, Aieuh !

Black m'a carrément frappé l'épaule. Tout le monde applaudit puis reprend ses occupations.

-Satisfaits ? Demande Lena.

-Pas tout à fait, grogne Black.

-Mais si, ça ira, s'exclame Potter, hilare.

-Après tout, vous saviez bien qu'elles y ajouteraient leur grain de sel, réplique Pettigrow.

Je ne relève même pas et me contente de rendre le coup à Black mais bien sur, ça ne lui fait même pas mal. Au contraire, il rit !

-Oh c'était pas si terrible, dit Potter, vous avez survécues !

-Parle pour toi, je vais tenter d'oublier ça à coup de whisky pur feu !

-Chouette je viens avec toi, me dit Lena enjouée.

Les Maraudeurs éclatent de rire et nous laisse partir, heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs. Moi je me demande où l'agressivité de Lena est passée. On ne peut pas compter sur elle décidément.

-Tu leur pardonne vite leur coup bas, lui dis-je en me servant mon premier verre.

-Ils ont dépassé les bornes, c'est vrai, mais je refuse de me gâcher la soirée pour eux. Ca leur ferait trop plaisir. D'ailleurs tu devrais prendre exemple sur moi, éclate toi Kate ! Ignore-les.

Elle fini son verre d'un trait puis fonce sur la piste de danse en criant comme une folle, qu'elle est. Bizarrement, dés que Lena rejoint les danseurs on à l'impression que c'est maintenant que la fête commence.

-Tu commences fort.

J'esquisse un sourire et me tourne vers Remus, qui me regarde, un sourire apaisé et à la fois amusé sur les lèvres.

-Je suis désolé de ce qu'ils ont fait.

-Va falloir que tu arrêtes de t'excuser pour eux, ça doit être lassant à la fin, surtout quand tu n'y es pour rien.

-C'est vrai, mais j'imagine à quel point tu dois être énervée, me répond-il en s'appuyant contre le mur derrière nous.

-Enervée ? C'est que le prénom. En vérité, je n'ai jamais été aussi près d'être envoyée à Azkaban et Merlin sait le nombre de fois où ça m'est arrivé à cause de ces deux là !

-Au moins vous avez eu le courage de venir quand même, fait-il gentiment remarquer.

-Evidemment, on est Gryffondor ou on ne l'est pas.

Un petit silence s'installe mais avec Remus ce n'est jamais gênant. On reste tout de même côte à côte, à boire notre verre en regardant nos camarades se déhancher. Et puis j'entends le début d'une chanson qu'on adore avec Lena. D'ailleurs je la vois en train de me faire de grands signes du milieu de la piste. Je souris puis me tourne vers Remus qui à toujours son air songeur.

-Tu danses ?

-Euh … pardon ? Demande-t-il désorienté.

-Je vais danser, tu viens avec moi ?

-Oh, je … je suis pas un danseur né.

-Moi non plus, répondis-je en haussant les épaules, mais tu ne vas pas passer la soirée tous seul dans ton coin.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre puis le force à venir en l'agrippant par le bras. En jouant des coudes nous arrivons rapidement aux côtés de Lena qui est assaillie par ses « Jules », la « pauvre » !

-Ah Kate ! T'entends ça ?

-Oui, oui, j'ai entendue, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis là, dis-je en souriant.

Et la voila qui se met à danser en chantant : « You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life » et je continue avec la suite des paroles : « See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen ». Remus se met finalement à bouger, de toute façon on est tellement serré que danser relève de l'impossible, personne ne remarque qui danse bien ou non. Cette chanson d'Abba nous rend hystériques avec Lena à chaque soirée. Je ne pensais pas ça possible, mais je m'amuse à la fête des Maraudeurs. Ah bin mince, je devrais peut être ne plus les mentionner même mentalement. Voila les trois autres qui se ramènent. Potter est déchainé et Black passe d'une fille à l'autre. Elles manquent toutes de tomber dans les pommes d'ailleurs. Peter, lui, semble vouloir danser. Sans commentaires.

-« You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeeeeeen"! S'époumone comiquement Potter.

Et là évidemment j'éclate de rire. Quel spectacle !! Surtout lorsqu'il tombe malencontreusement sur Evans qui le fusille du regard.

**

La fête bat son plein et je dois bien avouer que je m'amuse. Mais il y a de la musique, de l'alcool, des biscuits apéritifs et Lena alors c'était inévitable. D'ailleurs celle-ci est actuellement en train de danser sur le bar improvisé, complètement saoule. Elle montre en réalité une chorégraphie à tout le monde, c'est ridicule mais le pire c'est que tout le monde l'imite scrupuleusement.

J'admire ce spectacle du fond de la salle avec une chope de biéraubeurre, ponctuant de temps en temps la scène de gentils commentaires qui font rire Remus puisqu'il ne fait évidemment pas parti des danseurs.

-C'est génial! Déclarais-je avec un sourire attendrit.  
-De quoi? Me demande-t-il.  
-Ici, tout le monde accepte Lena telle qu'elle est. On peut même dire qu'ils l'aiment pour ce qu'elle est, c'est tellement rare. Tout le monde devrait être accepté comme ça, expliquais-je les yeux dans le vague.

Décidément, l'alcool me rend un brin mélodramatique. C'est Fleur de lotus qui apprécierait ce que je suis en train de dire. Cette pensée me fait rire, la mère de Lena est tellement surprenante elle aussi.

-Tu ne trouves pas? Demandais-je à Remus, histoire de faire la conversation.  
-Oh si, je le pense aussi, me répond-il avec beaucoup de convictions et un air étrangement émerveillé sur le visage.

Celui-là je ne le comprendrais jamais. Parfois, en pleine conversation, il fait des choses étranges comme celle-ci, comme s'il comprenait quelque chose que nous autres, pauvres mortels, nous ne découvrirons jamais. C'est assez perturbant. Là, en l'occurrence, on dirait que je viens de dire quelque chose de très important pour lui, mais je ne vois pas quoi.

Lena et sa joyeuse troupe sont soudainement interrompues par des cheveux en bataille qui scindent la foule en deux. Potter crie à gorge déployée qu'il a un super jeu à nous proposé, enfin, à nous imposé! Le silence se fait dans la salle. Potter et Pettigrow se trouvent au centre de l'attention, un air peu rassurant sur leur visage.

-Chers amis, nous avons pensé à un jeu fort sympathique pour égayer un peu cette soirée! Déclare Potter avec de grands gestes qui se veulent impressionnants.

Des murmures parcourent la salle tandis que j'adresse un regard interrogateur à Remus qui, malheureusement, ne semble pas plus au courant que moi. Je regarde donc Black à l'autre bout qui n'a pas l'air d'y comprendre grand chose non plus. Oh oh, un jeu proposé par Potter et Pettigrow ... ça sent la mauvaise blague. Et encore heureux que Black n'y soit pour rien.

-Nous savons à quel point il est difficile pour certaines personnes de mettre de côté sa timidité, son égo ou bien ses complexes pour faire le premier pas. Bien entendu, personne n'a la classe des Maraudeurs.

Certains sont partagés entre l'indignation et l'amusement. En ce qui me concerne, vous avez déjà deviné vers quoi je me penche.

-C'est pourquoi, Queudevert et moi, avons pensé à un jeu amusant qui vous donnerait un petit coup de pouce.

Ces deux imbéciles ont l'air particulièrement fiers d'eux, je n'aime pas trop ça. Surtout qu'ils ont parlé de "faire le premier pas".

-Merci, dit Peter en réponse aux quelques applaudissements, ce n'est pas la peine de nous remercier.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Face à cette phrase débile. En plus, tout le monde sait bien que Pettigrow ne fait que suivre Potter et SON idée. Je vois du coin de l'œil que Remus s'agite nerveusement. Il connait ces deux là mieux que quiconque, il doit savoir à quoi s'attendre.

-Nous allons donc enfermer des couples là dedans, ajoute Potter en pointant son doigt vers une porte que je n'avais pas encore remarqué. Bien sur, nous ne nous sommes pas permis de jouer à Cupidon, les couples seront donc tirés au sort.

Alors là, j'en doute fortement! On pari combien qu'Evans va se retrouver avec la tête-enflée-comme-un-cognard?! Et moi alors?! Oh merlin, je n'avais pas pensé que cela me concernait d'aussi près. A choisir je prends Pettigrow, car je sais qu'il ne se passera rien, enfin si, il fera une crise cardiaque. Ou Remus, tiens, on restera enfermés à partager une conversation très enrichissante, rien de plus.

-Et les premiers qui seront enfermés pour vingt minutes de bonheur sont ... Letty Holmes et Mike Clains!!!

Les deux "heureux élus" se regardent perplexes, ou alors ils examinent la marchandise. Beurk! Ils sont aussitôt embarqués dans la salle. Les deux idiots qui nous servent d'organisateurs de la soirée referment la porte à l'aide d'un sort.

-C'est quoi encore cette connerie? M'exclamais-je.  
-Aucune idée, répond Remus, dubitatif. C'est de loin l'idée la plus stupide qu'ils n'aient jamais eu!

Et dire qu'il sait de quoi il parle, ça fait froid dans le dos. Lena fonce sur moi de sa démarche en zigzag, riant comme une petite folle.

-Ah Kate! Trop bien ce jeu, non?  
-Non! Et toi t'es déjà trop bourrée.  
-Oh si! Je me demande sur qui je vais tomber ... Dit-elle en m'ignorant. Dommage que Clains soit déjà pris. Et toi? Tu penses être avec qui?  
-Il est hors de question que j'aille m'enfermer là dedans avec un idiot! Répondis-je les bras croisés.  
-Je ne crois pas que tu aies le choix, me dit Black sans une once de moquerie dans la voix, pour une fois.  
-Bien sur que si!  
-Tu sous-estime James, ajoute-t-il avec un air résolu.  
-Alors toi, tu compte te laisser faire?! Demande le préfet en m'ôtant les mots de la bouche.  
-Lunard, tu sais tout comme moi que Cornedrue a tout prévu. Ca ne m'enchante pas plus que ça de me retrouver enfermé avec une groupie mais bon ... c'est ce qu'il a prévu et personne ne pourra y échapper.  
-C'est ce qu'on verra, marmonnais-je en me dirigeant vers le bar.

Il me faut un remontant, la soirée va être longue ...

Trois shooters de whisky pur feu plus tard ...

Pettigrow réclame le silence pour annoncer quelles sont les nouvelles victimes tirées au sort.

-Lena Spencer et ... Remus Lupin!

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma dernière gorgée de whisky tellement je ris. Les vingt minutes à suivre risquent d'être frigides à souhait. Lena à côté de moi à d'abord l'air déçue puis un sourire sadique s'étire sur ses lèvres. Pauvre Remus, il est d'ailleurs blanc comme un linge tandis que ses deux "amis" l'entraînent de force dans la fameuse salle.

-Tu crois que Spencer va lui sauter dessus? Me demande innocemment la voix alcoolisée de Black.  
-Sais pas, répondis-je ma propre voix un peu étranglée et en m'enfilant mon quatrième shooters. Pourquoi?  
-Elle avait ... cette tête ...  
-Hein?!  
-Bin ouais, elle avait ce sourire qu'elle fait face à sa nouvelle victime, dit-il l'air songeur.  
-Pauvre Remus! Soupirais-je. Ou pauvre Lena ... je ne crois pas qu'il puisse y avoir quoique ce soit entre ces deux là.  
-Mouais, répond Black en se servant à boire. Je ne parierais pas 10 gallions.  
-Pfff, c'est de Remus et Lena qu'on parle, réveilles-toi, claironnais-je.  
-D'accord! 10 Gallions qu'il se passe quelque chose, dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je croyais qu'il ne parierait pas 10 Gallions ?! Pfff il est totalement stupide ce type !

-10 Gallions qu'il ne se passe rien! Répondis-je en serrant sa main dans la mienne.

Il repart avec un sourire amusé. Imbécile! Je sais c'que je dis. Ca se saurait si Lena était intéressée par Lupin, et vice versa.

Sept shooters de Whisky pur feu plus tard ...

-Et alors ... elors ... euh alors ... il m'a dit, si si mon pote, j'te jure, il m'a dit ... qu'il avait vomi dans son chaudron la première fois qu'il a vu Slughorn! Ah ah ah ... ah!!!  
-T'es complètement saoule, me fait remarquer une fille de mon dortoir tandis que je discute avec un Serdaigle qui n'en peut plus de rire, tout comme moi.  
-Et alors? T'as un proooblème?!  
-Non, mais toi oui. Il ne restera bientôt plus que toi à passer dans la fameuse salle et tu ne risques pas de "résister" saoule comme tu es.

Elle est mignonne !! D'habitude je l'apprécie cette Alice, mais là, elle m'agace! Bien sur que je vais "résister"! Ca veut dire quoi ça? Je n'irais pas, un point c'est tout!

Un shooters de plus ...

Celui-là je sens que c'est le dernier avant un moment, sinon je vais être malade demain matin.

La porte d'à côté s'ouvre avec fracas. Lena en sors la première, heureuse comme un mioche devant sa première baguette. Il faut plus de temps à Lupin pour sortir. Il à l'air mal, fatigué et ailleurs. Ne me dites pas que j'ai perdu 10 gallions?! C'est impossible! Cette fille est impossible !

-Fiouuuuu, fais Lena en s'installant à côté de moi.  
-Beurk, lui crachais-je au visage. Il ne te manque plus que le Petit-Gros, alors!!

Elle me lance un regard faussement outré. Elle m'énerve, j'ai besoin d'air. Je me dirige avec peine vers la sortie. Mes jambes sont à la fois lourdes et légères, j'ai du mal a coordonné mes pensées et mes gestes ce qui explique ma démarche affreusement indisciplinée.

-Hep hep, attends une seconde Davis!

Cette voix me fige sur place. Potter! Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut? Ne me dites pas que c'est à moi de ...

-Je crois que tu te trompes de porte, dit-il malicieusement tandis que tout le monde l'écoute attentivement.  
-Ah non, non non non, je comptais prendre l'air, alors c'est bien la bonne porte, répondis-je avec certitude.  
-Et non, car ... c'est à ton tour de joueeeeeeeeerrrrr!! S'écrie-t-il avec une voix enjouée, tel le présentateur d'un jeu télévisé moldu.

Oh merde!!!

-C'est donc au tour de Kate Davis et ... Oh! Ca alors! Sirius Black!

Ah ah ah la bonne blague! "Ca alors" qu'il me dit! C'est tellement tordant que je ris pour de bon et tout le monde me regarde comme si je débarquais de la lune.

-Je crois qu'elle a trop bu pour ce jeu, tente Black.

Black? Mais pourquoi tente-t-il de m'aider? C'est une ruse? Certainement, ils avaient tout prévu!

-Trop bu? Ah ah, meuh nan! Aller, c'est parti! S'écrie Potter avec joie.  
-Non merci, répondis-je après m'être calmée.  
-Ne nous force pas Davis, susurre Pettigrow.

Je les regarde un par un, sur le qui vive. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien me faire de toute façon? Je cours plus vite que Pettigrow et Potter a trop bu. Décidée, je me précipite vers la sortie. Je touche au but et PAM! Je me retrouve violemment plaquée au sol! Ca fait un mal de scroutt!!!

-Non! Lâchez-moi! Aieuh!  
-Arrêtez, vous allez lui faire mal, dit Remus.  
-Sauf si elle se laisse faire ... aller Davis, tout le monde y est passé.

Très vite, je me retrouve propulsée dans cette fameuse pièce. Et je constate avec effroi qu'elle est minuscule! Comment veulent-ils que je reste vingt minutes dans ce trou à rat, coincée avec Black, sans qu'il n'y ait un meurtre? Ils sont devenus fous!  
J'entends la porte se refermer et Black s'asseoir tout près en silence. Il feint d'être résigné à suivre les règles. J'essaie de m'éloigner le plus possible mais le maximum ne revient qu'à une cinquantaine de centimètres.

-Oh c'est pas vrai! Marmonnais-je en frottant mes tempes douloureuses avec mes doigts.

J'ai la tête qui tourne dans des endroits aussi petits, du moins quand j'ai bu autant. Ces maraudeurs ... ils vont finir par me tuer.

-Tu as mal à la tête?  
-Oui! Répondis-je agressivement.  
-Crier ne t'aidera pas alors.  
-Oh ta gueule Black! Tout ça c'est d'ta faute!  
-Quoi?!

Sacré comédien! Je lui lance mon fameux regard noir mais ça ne lui fait plus aucun effet, il y est trop habitué.

-« Kate Davis et ... oh! ca alors! Sirius Black! » Crotte de hiboux, oui!  
-Hééé! Je n'étais même pas au courant moi! Pour une fois que j'ai rien fait! Se plaint-il.  
-Bin voyons!

Il m'exaspère au plus haut point, surtout lorsqu'il fait sa victime. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas me défendre comme il faut, du moins verbalement, dans cet état. J'ai l'impression que seule ma tête à été emportée par un portoloin.

-Tu me dois 10 Gallions, fait-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Il va un peu vite en besogne, non?!

-Hé! On ne sait pas s'il s'est passé quelque chose!  
-J'en suis persuadé. Tu as vu leur tête? S'esclaffe-t-il.  
-Ca oui! On ne pouvait pas les rater mais ça ne prouve absolument rien.  
-Bien sur que si, répond-t-il avec un sourire franchement amusé. Tu connais Spencer mieux que moi et tu sais ce que cette tête veut dire.  
-Certes, concédais-je en faisant la moue.  
-Et je connais Remus, il avait l'air complètement sous le choc!

J'essaie de me remémorer exactement la tête qu'avait Lupin: tout blanc mais les joues rouges, décoiffé, il marchait comme un automate, l'air hagard, exactement comme s'il avait vécu quelque chose de nouveau et de traumatisant. Quelques secondes passent jusqu'à ce que je croise le regard hilare de Black et il ne m'en faut pas plus pour exploser de rire avec lui! Un fou rire avec Black! Dur à croire mais c'est pourtant vrai. Pour ma défense, chacun sait que l'alcool rend n'importe quoi hilarant.

-Ah ah! Il va falloir que je lui demande ce qu'elle a bien pu lui faire! Nous exclamons nous en même temps et entre deux éclats de rire.

Mais dire la même phrase en même temps nous stoppe net dans notre fou rire, c'est perturbant.

-Euh ... je voulais dire ... à Lena, précisais-je.  
-Oui ... et moi à Remus, répond-t-il tout aussi mal à l'aise.

Un nouveau silence s'installe durant lequel je ne sais que faire. Faute de mieux je fixe le plafond, mais ceci ne tarde pas à me donner un coup de barre.

-Combien de temps reste-t-il? Lui demandais-je d'une voix blanche.  
-Quinze minutes.  
-Encore?! Roooh!

Oh merlin, qu'ais-je fais? Pourquoi m'en veux-tu à ce point? J'avoue être toujours malchanceuse mais cette année dépasse de loin toutes les autres de ce côté là.

-Je sais que ma présence t'insupporte mais tu pourrais au moins essayer d'avoir plus de tact, me dit-il sèchement.  
-Pour ta gouverne, Black, ce qui m'ennuie le plus actuellement c'est que je risque fort de m'endormir dans ces conditions! Tout ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne.

Il encaisse le coup, soupire, puis sort une bouteille de sa poche.

-Si tu veux on peut passer le temps avec un jeu? Propose-t-il gentiment.

Gentiment?! Aie! C'est quoi encore ça?!

-Quel ... genre de jeu? Demandais-je, suspicieuse.  
-"Qui suis-je?" mais chaque fois que l'on perd on doit boire une gorgée de cette liqueur.  
-Tu ne trouve pas que j'ai déjà assez bu?  
-Kate, c'est très léger comme alcool, je croyais que tu tenais mieux que nous tous? Raille-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.  
-Fiouuu ... okay, cédais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Cette foutue fierté de Gryffondor alors!

-Si tu finis dans un sal état avec ça, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'on pourrait faire de toi, plaisante-t-il.

Quel goujat!

Chacun choisit qui sera l'autre. Je réfléchis longuement avant de décider que Black sera, pour la première manche, Donghan Tremelett, le bassiste des Bizarr'Sisters. J'espère que pour moi il ne va pas choisir un truc trop farfelu.  
C'est parti, je m'assois en tailleur, juste en face de lui et on commence à poser des questions à l'autre.  
Je découvre petit à petit que je suis une fille, célèbre dans le monde magique. Lui, il a déjà compris qu'il était un homme, tout aussi célèbre et qu'il fait de la musique.

-Est-ce que je suis un personnage politique? Demandais-je avec une soudaine inspiration.  
-Non, bois, répond-t-il en souriant.  
-Oh non!

Ca fait déjà la quatrième fois que je me goure! Je vais finir ivre morte. D'ailleurs j'ai l'impression que ça fait une heure que l'on est enfermés!

-Je suis Célestina Moldubec?  
-Pfff! Ah ah! T'es bête?! Je t'ai dit que tu étais un homme! M'exclamais-je en riant mais sans me moquer.

Je ris encore plus devant sa mine déconfite et lorsqu'il boit une gorgée pour la dixième fois. Il est vraiment nul à ce jeu. Quant à moi, la dernière gorgée m'a un peu brouillé la vue.  
Après quelques questions supplémentaires, c'est l'illumination.

-Je sais! Je suis Gwenog Jones des Holyhead harpies!  
-Oh non! Je ne perds jamais à ce jeu, se lamente-t-il.  
-Alors c'est ça?! Dis-le! Dis que j'ai gagné!  
-Oui, t'as gagné, marmonne-t-il en buvant une autre gorgée d'échec.  
-OUAIS! M'écriais-je en lui sautant au cou.

En lui quoi?! Merde! Mon cerveau m'a envoyé l'information beaucoup trop tard. C'est sentir son odeur d'aussi prêt qui m'a fait réaliser ce que j'étais en train de faire. Une délicieuse odeur d'ailleurs ... Mais euh ... nan! Kate, éloigne toi, c'est le diable en personne, il le fait exprès, il t'a manipulée!

Et en plus je me parle à moi même! Merlin c'est fou toutes ces pensées qu'on peut avoir dans cet état alors qu'en réalité il ne se passe que quelques secondes.  
Je m'attends à ce qu'il me repousse, c'est bien connu que l'on se déteste, mais non! Il me prend dans ses bras, et il me serre fort contre lui, je ne peux plus respirer. Je dois me dégager, mais en même tems, j'ai le nez enfoui dans son cou, dans cette odeur. C'est agréable et déstabilisant à la fois. J'ai l'impression que mes neurones sont plongés en plein brouillard.  
M'éloigner ou rester? J'aimerais rester mais il serre vraiment trop fort, lui aussi a trop bu.

-Heurm! Bla ... tu m'é … touffes, articulais-je difficilement.

Soudain, et presque violemment, il me lâche et ma tête manque de heurter le mur derrière moi. Cette pièce est vraiment trop étroite.

-Désolé! Répond-t-il sincèrement.  
-Hum ... euh, idem.

J'ai la tête qui tourne, la faute à l'alcool et certainement à son parfum aussi. Il faut que je sorte de cette pièce, je n'en peux plus, j'ai l'impression d'être devenue claustrophobe. Et ce silence gênant ... Je n'ose même pas le regarder mais finalement la curiosité l'emporte. Il fait de même et ça dure quelques secondes supplémentaires.  
Ses cheveux sont encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude et sa chemise est toute froissée. Est-ce que j'ai l'air aussi peu en forme que lui? En tout cas, lui, ça le rend ... craquant?

Non mais c'est de Black que je parle! Je dois arrêter l'alcool, moi, et a vie! Mais ... peut être qu'en fait ça m'aide à ouvrir les yeux ?! Il a du succès à Poudlard, ce ne doit pas être pour rien, non? Ca doit être ses yeux bleus-gris, son sourire et ... ses lèvres! Elles m'appellent! Je les fixe depuis bien trop longtemps!  
J'entends une voix au fond de ma tête qui me crie: "Kaaate, reprends toi enfin!" et je vais l'écouter ... encore quelques secondes.

Mais là, il me sourit. Un sourire sincère et simple, que je n'ai jamais vu et qui me plait plus que ses sourires grotesques et condescendants habituels.  
J'aurais pu me contenter de lui rendre son sourire mais au lieu de ça on se jette l'un sur l'autre dans un même mouvement!

Nos lèvres ne tardent pas à se trouver. C'est le baiser le plus passionné et brulant que je n'ai jamais échangé! Encore l'alcool …

**

-Oh Merlin! Je suis désolé!

Mais qui ose crier comme ça alors que je dormais si bien? Qui n'a pas peur de se faire étriper de bon matin?! J'entends une sorte de grognement plus près de mon oreille et quelque chose bouger. Une lumière vive m'aveugle alors j'émets moi aussi un son qui se rapproche plus du grognement.

-Hum ... vos gueules! Dis-je avec élégance.  
-Désolé, vraiment, j'ai oublié que vous étiez là-dedans.

J'essaie avec peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Au début je ne vois qu'une grosse tête au dessus de moi mais je n'arrive pas à dire qui c'est ni même où je suis.

-Eh bin, on dirait que vous avez bien dormi.

C'est la voix amusé de Potter ça, non?! Mais bon sang, où est-ce que je suis?! Je regarde autour de moi en essayant de me relever. J'ai la tête si lourde. On dirait que je suis dans un placard. Etrange, depuis quand je dors dans un placard moi? Et puis je sens enfin quelque chose d'assez lourd sur mon ventre alors je baisse les yeux.

-Black?! Aaaarggh! DEGAGES DE LA!!!!

Nan mais pourquoi cet idiot à son bras autour de ma taille?! Et surtout ... pourquoi j'ai dormi avec lui?! Je prends son bras et le balance sans me soucier de lui faire mal pour me relever précipitamment tandis que lui n'a toujours pas réellement émergé de son sommeil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là? Demandais-je à Potter en l'agressant presque.  
-Bin ... vous étiez les derniers à passer dans le placard hier soir et ... après j'étais occupé avec ... enfin bref, je vous ai oublié, avoue-t-il en cachant inutilement son sourire.  
-Hier soir? Répétais-je. Le placard? Dis-je en regardant autour de moi.

Ah ça me reviens! La soirée d'Halloween, ce fameux "jeu" où des "couples" étaient enfermés dans le placard pendant vingt minutes ... Et évidemment il a fallut que je tombe sur Black et qu'on nous "oublis" là dedans. Mais soudain, je me souviens d'autre chose! J'ai un hoquet de surprise et les yeux ronds comme des chaudrons! Eurk ... on s'est ... embrassés?

-Oh merlin! Marmonnais-je en m'enfuyant le plus vite possible.

Je me souviens de tout, au moins je sais qu'il ne s'est rien passé de plus mais quand même, Black! Comment j'ai fait? Et pourquoi? Comment je vais faire maintenant? C'est sur il ne va pas me lâcher! Depuis le temps qu'il dit que je suis folle de lui, que je vais craquer face au grand Sirius Black ... Il ne faut absolument pas qu'il croit avoir raison. D'ailleurs ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Je sais ce que je vais faire! Je vais faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si je ne m'en souvenais pas et surtout, je vais l'éviter le plus possible.


	16. Compromis et coup de théâtre

HELLO

Encore désolé pour ce retard, toujours ce manque de temps pour aller sur internet !

Mais le nouveau chapitre est bien là :D !

Par contre, autant prévenir tout de suite, le prochain n'est pas encore écrit alors il risque d'y avoir encore du retard et je m'en excuse par avance.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt !!!

Ceycey

**Chapitre 16 : Compromis et coup de théâtre :**

Je vais devenir dingue ! J'ai l'impression qu'il est partout ! Impossible de le fuir. D'ailleurs, c'est moi ou depuis que j'ai cette idée en tête je tombe plus souvent sur lui qu'avant ? Comment est-ce qu'il fait pour toujours se retrouver sur mon chemin ? Demain, je ne serais pas étonnée de le trouver dans les toilettes de mon dortoir ! Si ça continue je vais vraiment devoir être internée dans un asile, ça fait plus d'une semaine que ça dure !

-Kate ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à la fin?

-Quoi ? Rien du tout.

Lena m'observe avec un air sceptique tandis que j'essaie d'avoir l'air calme et détendue, juste après ce petit bond que j'ai fait pour ne pas qu'il me voit. Facile quoi !

-Tu l'évites, hein ? Raille-t-elle.

-L'éviter ? Non ! Qui ça ?

Cette fois c'est un air moqueur qu'elle m'offre. Elle me fait encore plus enragée. Elle est loin la Kate respirant le bonheur au retour des vacances. Bonjour Kate la tête de harpie enragée.

-C'est ça ! Depuis la soirée d'Halloween tu es bizarre. Mais t'inquiètes pas, tôt ou tard je saurais pourquoi tu évites Black.

-Black ?! Ah ah, non mais je ne l'évite pas du tout, me défendais-je tant bien que mal.

-Mais oui !

Elle sourit puis s'éloigne, me laissant ruminer seule contre moi-même dans le couloir qui mène à ma salle commune. Après tout je suis responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Jamais ça n'aurait dû se produire. Black et moi ?! C'est une immense farce et je ne vois pas pourquoi il fait tout pour qu'on se parle. Il devrait faire comme si de rien n'était, comme moi puisqu'il est évident que cette histoire doit l'ennuyer autant que moi.

Avec un soupire je mets enfin un pied devant l'autre parce que ce n'est pas à cette allure d'escargot que je vais pouvoir me réfugier dans ma chambre au plus vite.

J'espère vraiment que Lena ne devinera rien, je me sens déjà assez humiliée comme ça ! J'imagine déjà son rire moqueur résonné encore et encore dans mes oreilles. Après ça, ce sera impossible de l'arrê…

-Aaargghh!

J'allais crier plus fort mais une main s'est vite plaquée contre ma bouche tandis que la deuxième main, de celui qui vient de m'agripper, m'entraîne vers une salle de classe miteuse et pourrie.

Durement assise sur une table, je me masse les poignées endoloris tandis que l'autre personne s'installe en face de moi.

-T'es vraiment une casse pied !

Bin voyons, j'aurais dû me douter que c'était lui. J'aurais même dû me douter qu'il finirait par faire ça. Le don juan qu'il est ne peut pas supporter d'être ignorer pendant plus d'une semaine par une donzelle de Poudlard, peu importe laquelle.

-Black ! C'est comme ça que ta mère t'as appris la politesse ? Depuis quand on kidnappe les gens pour discuter ?!

-Et la tienne ne t'as pas appris que c'était malpoli de les ignorer?!

-Ne parle pas de ma mère, soufflais-je avec colère.

Sans aucune lumière, j'arrive à peine à le voir, je ne discerne pas bien l'expression de son visage. Je pense qu'il n'est pas très content, mais bon … ce que ça peut me faire a moi ! Je ne suis pas décidée à parler alors je reste assise tranquillement, en balançant mes pieds et en admirant du mieux que je peux le plafond.

-Il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Quand ça ?

J'ai dit que je ne me « souvenais » de rien ! Il ne me fera pas cracher le morceau même s'il a l'air encore plus furax.

-Arrêtes, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, dit-il avec une voix étonnamment calme finalement.

-Eh bien, non, désolé. Eclaire-moi, proposais-je en observant mes ongles.

Je l'entends soupirer bruyamment. Je sais, je suis exaspérante, et alors ? Il est censé le savoir lui aussi.

Bon, j'aimerais qu'on en finisse. Je ne me sens pas très bien là, ça me rappel trop ces vingt minutes (prolongées en une nuit entière a cause de Potter) passées dans ce maudit placard.

-On s'est embrassés !

Aie ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si direct. Peu importe, j'ai « oublié » ce passage. Devant mon mutisme il ajoute :

-A la soirée d'Halloween.

Je ne vois pas trop son visage mais je suis sur qu'il a cet air moqueur et condescendant collé dessus.

-Ah ah ! Elle est bonne celle-là ! Dis-je en feignant la crise de fou rire.

-Alors tu comptes me faire croire que tu as trop bu pour t'en souvenir ? Ironise-t-il.

-Me souvenir de quoi ?!

-Rah tu m'énerves ! Tu es lâche, tu sais ça ? Pourquoi ne pas assumer, hein ?!

-Mais enfin …

-Arrête de faire semblant, c'est arrivé et il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair !

Mais enfin c'est quoi son problème ? On s'est embrassés, point, il n'y a rien à ajouter. C'était une erreur alors pourquoi insiste-t-il ?!

-Black, si tu veux un conseil, arrêtes les champignons. Maintenant si tu le veux bien, j'ai une toooonne de devoirs à faire.

Je lui fais un pauvre sourire hypocrite puis me lève pour me diriger vers la sortie.

-Je délire pas !

-Ouais, ouais.

-Tu m'as sauté dessus ! S'écrie-t-il.

-Nan c'est toi ! M'écriais-je aussi en me retournant brusquement.

Et là, étant plus proche de lui, je peux voir un sourire satisfait apparaître sur ses lèvres arrogantes. Oh non, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?! Sous la surprise je plaque mes mains contre ma bouche.

-Ah ah! Nous y voila, dit-il avec ce même sourire.

-Nous voilà nulle part, murmurais-je en soupirant.

Bon et maintenant on fait quoi ? On ne va tout de même pas rester plantés là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ?! Même si il y a pire que regarder des yeux bleus-gris … Euh … je m'égare là.

-Pourquoi tu agis ainsi ?

-Parce que c'était une connerie, okay ?

Bin oui, il arrive un moment où il faut arrêter de faire l'idiote qui ne se rappel de rien. Black fourre ses mains dans les poches. Ca, ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas prêt de me lâcher. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il cherche, où est-ce qu'il veut en venir au juste ?

-Ah bon ? Tu vas me dire que tu ne le voulais pas ? Suggère-t-il avec un air supérieur.

-J'étais bourrée ! Dans cet état j'aurais pu embrasser n'importe qui, même Pettigrow, tiens ! Alors ne t'emballes pas !

En fait c'est faux. Qui serait assez folle pour embrasser Pettigrow, même bourrée ?! (NDA : Juste un de mes personnages d'une autre fanfic, vous le saurez plus tard xD).

-Okay, cède-t-il. Je préfère t'entendre dire ça plutôt que nier.

-Eh bin, on est bien avancés, à quoi ça servait d'en faire toute une histoire ?! M'emportais-je.

-Oh, je voulais simplement rappeler que tu avais bel et bien céder.

-Céder a quoi ? Demandais-je en craignant le pire.

-A mon charme irrésistible voyons chérie, dit-il avec son air charmeur, moqueur et suffisant.

Sur le point de lui foutre une claque, c'est surprise et hébétée que je le vois m'embrasser la joue avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Je le savais ! Voila pourquoi je voulais feindre l'oubli, je savais qu'il me ressortirait cette vieille rengaine ! Monsieur est irrésistible, monsieur croit que je suis folle de lui … et bien monsieur m'emmerde ! Je ne lui parle plus, tant pis pour le projet Dumby.

**

J'ai réussi. Il me fout la paix depuis deux jours sans que je n'aie eu à l'éviter. Très franchement, j'en suis soulagée, jouer a cache-cache, c'est pas mon dada.

C'est le cœur léger après l'avoir vu m'ignorer que je me dirige vers ma salle commune. Je devais y rejoindre Lena il y a déjà dix minutes. J'espérais qu'elle m'attendrait mais je ne la vois nulle part.

-Tu cherches Spencer ?

Je me tourne vers Caroline Gourde qui à un sourire affreusement heureux sur le visage. Non elle ne s'appelle pas réellement Gourde, c'est le surnom qu'on lui a attribué avec Lena seulement je ne me rappel plus de son vrai nom.

-Tu sais où elle est ?

-Hum … elle est partie dans les dortoirs, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, me dit-elle toujours en souriant.

Qu'est-ce qu'on a bien dû lui faire pour qu'elle se réjouisse du malheur de Lena ? J'ignore son sourire hypocrite et courre vers notre chambre.

-PETIT CON ! RAT ! POURRITURE !!!!

Oulala ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? En ouvrant la porte j'ai failli me prendre une chaise ! Lena est devenue folle, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Pleurant à chaudes larmes, le visage cramoisi, elle jette tous ce qui lui passe sous la main dans tous les sens dans la chambre. Enfin, on ne peut plus qualifier cet endroit de chambre ! Les rideaux et les draps sont déchirés et tous les meubles et objets sont sans dessus-dessous.

-ENFOIRE !!!

-Lena !

-CRACMOL !

-LENAAA !

La furie s'arrête net, le visage déformé et les bras en l'air, s'apprêtant à jeter MON réveil. Après quelques secondes de silence elle baisse les bras, le pose et s'assoit timidement sur le bord de son lit. Je la rejoins et m'installe avec précaution a côté d'elle.

-Il m'a larguée !

-Hein ?!

-Tom ! Tom a rompu ! Tu y crois à ça ?

-Ah … non.

Je reste bouche bée, surtout parce que je ne pensais pas que ça lui ferait cet effet là.

-Ne me dis pas que tu étais tombée amoureuse ? M'exclamais-je, surprise.

-Quoi ?! Bien sur que non !

-Ah. Alors pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ? Il t'as larguée, okay mais si tu t'en foutais de lui c'est pas grave.

-Mais c'est la première fois ! M'explique-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence. C'est la première fois que je me fais jeter ! On ne quitte pas Lena Spencer, enfin !

Ah c'était donc ça ! J'aurais dû m'en douter, après tout Lena est le double féminin de Black, il est donc normal qu'elle réagisse comme lui. Je suis sure que le jour où il se fera largué il en fera tout un cirque aussi.

-Il t'as expliqué pourquoi au moins ?

-Nous ne sommes pas compatibles, parait-il. Enfin je crois qu'il voulait parler du fait qu'il est serpentard et moi sang de bourbe à gryffondor !

-Hé, ne dis pas ça !

-Bin quoi ?! C'est ce qu'il pensait, je le sais.

-Ouais bin c'est bête et puis s'il met fin a votre histoire pour ça c'est que c'est un con qui n'en vaut pas la peine. Vois les choses du bon côté : tu vas à nouveau pouvoir partir en chasse.

J'essaie d'avoir l'air convainquant même si je n'aime pas toujours quand Lena « part en chasse ».

-Pfff, ça je pouvais le faire quand même !

-Quoi ?! Mais tu étais … en couple, nan ?

-Je sais pas si tu te rappelle la soirée d'Halloween mais … j'ai tromper Tom avec Lupin.

-Tu as … tu as quoi ?! Avec Lupin ?

Nan ! J'avais oublié ce passage et sincèrement, j'espérais qu'il ne se soit vraiment rien passé entre eux. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça me fait un drôle d'effet. Peut être parce que depuis toujours, je crois que le seul qui résistera au monstre qu'est Lena, c'est Remus. Bin on peut dire que c'est raté, ça me déçoit.

-Il faut pas te faire un dessin quand même, tu l'as vu sortir de ce placard, non ?!

-Mais vous … avez fait quoi ? Demandais-je toujours sous le choc.

-Kate, ma petite Kate, tu verras ça quand tu seras plus grande, dit-elle en me tapotant le haut du crane.

Elle se dirige d'un pas léger dans la salle de bain, comme si sa petite crise de tout à l'heure n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Mais ils ne peuvent pas avoir pu faire ça en vingt minutes ! Je veux dire, enfin, j'imagine qu'il lui a fallut un moment avant d'amadouer le pauvre Remus. Raah cette fille est impossible.

J'appelle les elfes de maison pour qu'ils réparent les dégâts causés par Lena tandis que celle-ci m'explique qu'elle compte bien se venger du vil serpentard qui a osé la plaquée !

**

Nous sommes à la mi-novembre. Je n'aime pas trop cette période de l'année, il fait trop froid et puis on approche de noël et depuis plusieurs années, je hais noël ! Mais le pire dans cette phrase « on approche de noël » c'est qu'elle veut également dire « on approche de l'échéance du projet dumby » comme me la gentiment fait remarquer notre cher directeur pas plus tard qu'hier.

Horreur et damnation ! Avec toute cette histoire d'Halloween, on a rien fait avec Black. Pire ! On avait laissé tomber. Mais il faut y remédier et malheureusement, il semblerait que ce soit à moi de le faire.

Je le retrouve dans la salle commune en train de rédiger son devoir de potion et pour une fois il est seul (si on oubli les cinq groupies qui l'espionnent en bavant).

Je lâche quelques pièces qui tombent devant lui dans un bruit sourd. Il lève la tête, intrigué, puis me lance un regard perplexe.

-Je te devais 10 Gallions, dis-je naturellement en prenant place à côté de lui.

-Hum … merci.

Il les range dans sa poche puis se replonge dans son devoir comme si je n'existais pas. Quel abrutit ! Respire Kate, reste zen.

-Black ! Il faut qu'on arrête ces bêtises, le projet Dumby c'est pour dans moins d'un mois.

-C'est à cause de toi si on n'a pas avancer, répond-t-il sans quitter son parchemin des yeux.

-Mais non tu …

-Mademoiselle Davis boude à la moindre contrariété et décide d'ignorer les autres, rétorque-t-il avec la même indifférence.

-Bon … okay c'était ridicule, désolé. Maintenant, est-ce que l'on pourrait se pencher sur un problème plus important ? S'il te plaît?

Je vous laisse imaginer à quel point je me maîtrise pour avoir l'air aimable et calme !

-Seulement si tu m'appelles Sirius, dit-il en lâchant sa plume.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce ça à a voir là dedans ?

-J'en ai marre que tu m'appelles Black, alors fais un effort et on pourra se mettre au travail.

Il veut ma mort ? Je sais que ça parait bête mais je n'arrive pas l'appeler par son prénom. C'est comme si … je sais même pas comment l'expliquer. Disons qu'en disant Black, les choses sont claires : c'est loin d'être un ami. Avec son prénom c'est déjà plus ambigu. Enfin c'est mon point de vue. Ce qui est clair c'est que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour que cela devienne ambigu.

Malheureusement, je sens que cette fois-ci il ne lâchera pas l'affaire.

-S … Sirius ! Voila je l'ai dit, c'est bon on peut y aller ? M'impatientais-je.

Il se lève avec un sourire satisfait et me fait signe de le suivre, ce que je fais en silence. Une fois dans notre salle spéciale projet Dumby on essaie de s'y mettre sérieusement en se rappelant de nos premières idées et en essayant de mettre nos problèmes relationnels de côté.

-Tu avais dit un truc intéressant … à propos des maisons, dis-je en essayant de m'en souvenir.

-Oui tu as lancé l'idée des fondateurs et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire un petit jeu sur les qualités des maisons.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demandais-je, intéressée.

-Un jeu de piste. Genre … euh … chaque élève devra résoudre une énigme propre à sa maison.

-Hum … ouais mais il faudrait faire une énigme par maison, ce serait trop long d'agir au cas par cas. Et puis il faudrait lancer ça bien à l'avance, histoire qu'ils aient le temps de trouver.

-Oui si tu veux. Par contre, on aura besoin d'aide pour les énigmes.

Il a raison, je me sens incapable d'inventer une énigme assez intelligente pour les Serdaigles.

-On pourra demander aux profs, proposais-je.

-On n'a pas trop le choix, concède-t-il.

Je me penche sur mon parchemin pour noter tous ça. Je pense qu'on a de bonnes idées, ça pourrait donner quelque chose de bien mais il y a un truc qui cloche.

-Euh … c'est bien beau tout ça mais … à quoi vont mener ces énigmes ? Ils nous faut un évènement divertissant pour le jour de noël.

-Ah. Bon toi tu voulais que les élèves apprennent enfin l'histoire de Poudlard et de ses fondateurs alors … Non je pense qu'une sorte d'exposé serait trop barbant, dit-il l'air songeur.

-Mais on pourrait rendre ça plus vivant !! M'exclamais-je.

-Et comment ?

-On va leur faire revivre l'histoire de Poudlard ! Mais … il nous faudra l'aide de plusieurs autres personnes.

-Ca complique tout ça, c'est censé rester secret.

-Je sais mais on n'aura plus qu'à expliquer à Dumbledore notre idée !

-Qui est … ?

Il le fait exprès ou … Ah oui ! Je ne lui ai toujours pas dit à quoi je pensais. Faut dire, je suis tellement emballée par tous ça pour une fois.

-Tu connais le théâtre ? C'est moldu. On prendra plusieurs élèves qui joueront le rôle des fondateurs, et surement d'autres rôles secondaires d'ailleurs.

-Je ne saisi pas trop le … truc, dit-il en grimaçant.

-Il faudrait que tu voies une pièce de théâtre en vrai, dis-je songeusement. En fait ils vont jouer la comédie, sur une scène, on écrira un scénario, avec des dialogues et tout … et puis il faudra créer des décors. Les énigmes seront là pour les guider à la salle de représentation. Si des élèves non pas trouver a temps, tant pis pour eux ! Ils n'y assisteront pas.

Bien sur, je ne compte absolument pas tenir le moindre rôle là dedans ! Et ça pourrait être tellement drôle de les regarder faire ça.

L'heure du dîner approchant, nous avons tout noté pour la prochaine fois. Il est d'ailleurs décidé que nous nous rendrons à la bibliothèque pour faire une recherche sur tous les ouvrages concernant les fondateurs et Poudlard.

Je verrais bien Lena dans le rôle d'Helga Poufsouffle. Il parait qu'elle était jolie et plutôt coquette. Tiens en parlant d'elle je la rejoins dans la grande salle pour manger.

-Alors … cette vengeance ?

-Bof, j'ai plus trop envie, me dit-elle en se servant à boire.

-Ah bon ? Tu ne veux pas faire payer à Tom cet affront ?

-D'abord, arrête de te moquer de moi, ensuite, je suis très occupée en ce moment alors tant pis. Je suis plus mature que ça.

Si elle n'avait pas l'air si sérieuse j'aurais bien ri mais je préfère m'abstenir, Lena peut décocher des claques très rapidement. Ca doit être dû à son entraînement sur Potter.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'occupes à ce point ? Un nouveau Jules ?

-Tu ne tarderas pas à le savoir …

Cette année, je trouve qu'elle me fait beaucoup trop de cachoteries pour une « meilleure amie », je n'aime pas trop ça.

**

Fiouuuu j'ai bien mangé. Malheureusement le repas à été interrompu par une bagarre entre serpendards. Les profs nous ont forcés à rentrer dans nos dortoirs respectifs alors que je n'avais même pas fini ma tarte aux fraises ! Quel sacrilège!

Lena était sortie de table bien plus tôt alors je vais la rejoindre dans notre chambre. Dans la salle commune j'entends de petits éclats de voix et m'aperçoit que c'est Remus et Bla … euh Sirius qui se … disputent ?!

-Mais enfin tu sais très bien qu'elle te déteste! Comment veux tu qu'elle accepte? S'énerve Remus.

-J'en sais rien, mais laisse-moi essayer!

-Non laisse-MOI essayer, moi qui suis sûr d'avoir des chances! Ne sois pas ridicule Sirius!

-Salut les mioches, de quoi vous parlez?! M'enquis-je jovialement.

J'adore interrompre les gens dans un moment crucial, leur tête sont toujours à mourir de rire.

-Ca ne te regarde pas! Disent-ils en cœur.

-Bah j'espère bien! Sinon ça voudrait dire que la fille en question c'est moi, ha ha ha!!!

Loin d'être froissée par la façon dont Remus m'a envoyé boulet je m'éloigne en riant de ma petite blague, les laissant bouche bée. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il parlait peut être de Lena. Après tout, elle semble bien avoir marqué le pauvre petit Remus à la soirée d'Halloween. Et elle n'aime pas Black, même s'ils ont déjà couché ensemble. Bon, bref, quelle importance ?

D'ailleurs, dans notre dortoir, je ne trouve pas Lena, c'est étrange. Je redescends donc à la salle commune.

-Dites, vous avez vu Lena ?

Les garçons tournent un regard horrifié vers l'entrée de la salle commune au lieu de me répondre. Agaçée, je tourne moi aussi la tête pour voir ce qui pourrait bien être plus important que ma question.

La réponse est … Lena et Potter ! Main dans la main ! Riant aux éclats ! ET SE COMPORTANT COMME UN COUPLE !!!!!!!

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!


	17. Cette fois j'aurais mieux fait de

Ooooh un nouveau chapitre de Kate Davis et le projet Dumby ? Ce n'est pas une blague ?! Mais non : ) !

Bien évidemment, Ceycey à horriblement honte pour tout ce retard :s et malheureusement elle ne peut pas dire que ça n'arrivera plus car la suite n'est toujours pas écrite :s .

Pour être franche (et j'arrête de parler de moi à la troisième personne) c'est grâce à Traveler-Pauline que j'ai fini ce chapitre hier soir, et oui tout de suite après avoir lu ta review ^^ ça m'a motivé et je t'en remercie, J'espère juste que ce que j'ai écrit n'est pas décevant et que je vais pouvoir continuer sur cette lancée.

Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse lire même si j'imagine que certains, voir tout le monde, ne se rappel plus de l'histoire, qui est Kate au juste ? Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dernièrement ? lol je suis vraiment désolée pour ça aussi car je déteste quand ça m'arrive aussi :s. Dans ces cas là je relis l'ancien chapitre pour me remettre dans le bain.

Bref, bonne lecture, a bientôt (si ce n'est pas pour Kate ce sera pour retrouver Chloé et Kim dans Ne jamais dire jamais ^^).

Ceycey

**Chapitre 17 : « Cette fois-ci j'aurais mieux fait de me taire »**

Les amis, l'heure est grave ! Lena a perdu la tête ! Je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Malgré tout, je cherche à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je l'ai amenée de force dans notre vieux QG (rappelez-vous, la salle sur demande) afin de lui faire subir un interrogatoire musclé. Je l'ai assise face à une table sur laquelle je m'appuie moi-même en la fixant de mes yeux perçants (oui moi aussi ça me fait penser aux films policiers moldus).

-Je ne te crois pas ! Lui déclarais-je.

-Tant pis, que veux-tu que je te dise ? Répond-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Lena, toi et Potter c'est … Enfin réagis, quoi ! Ca ne peut être qu'une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Dis mois que c'en est une !

-Non, désolé mais c'est vrai. Ecoute, c'est arrivé comme ça, un point c'est tout.

Désespérée par la sincérité que l'on peut lire sur son visage je finis par m'asseoir moi aussi mais sans arrêter de la fixer.

-Mais … pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Il peut se montrer moins débile qu'il en a l'air quand il veut et si tu y réfléchis bien, tous les deux on a pleins de points communs.

-Oui et pas les meilleurs, marmonnais-je. Attends ! J'y suis ! C'est à cause de Tom, hein ? La séparation t'as réellement bouleversée alors tu essayes d'oublier dans les bras de Potter. Ce sale Serpentard t'a traumatisée !

-Kate, s'impatiente-t-elle, pourquoi vouloir trouver une raison à tout ? Tu ne pourrais pas te contenter d'être heureuse pour moi ? Pour le moment ça se passe très bien, il est gentil avec moi et je le suis avec lui.

-Justement, tu n'es pas faite pour être gentille avec un mec !

Oups, je l'ai énervée. Elle se lève, mécontente, prétextant un manque de sommeil tout en me disant qu'il va falloir m'y faire car elle et Potter forment un vrai couple, blablabla, je n'ai pas à me mêler de sa vie, blablabla et je suis fatigante quand je m'y mets.

Tout ce que je veux moi, c'est que ma meilleure amie soit heureuse. Et tout ce que je demande c'est que Potter ne se moque pas d'elle, sinon, il le paiera. Très cher.

En attendant de voir comment évoluent les choses, je vais essayer de m'y faire.

**

Ca fait une semaine ! Et je n'ai pas réussi à m'y faire. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire. Même le fait que la nouvelle aie fait le tour du collège n'a pas réussi à me le faire rentrer dans le crâne. Encore aujourd'hui il y en a qui ne sont pas au courant. Alors ça jase toujours. Malgré la venue d'une nouvelle élève, une russe je crois. Bref, rien n'arrive à détrôner l'effet que suscite ce nouveau couple.

J'ai pensé que me réfugier dans la bibliothèque m'aiderait mais non, même dans ce lieu de travail, ils en parlent !

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'écouter la conversation idiote des Poufsouffles a côté de moi.

-Hey tu connais la bonne nouvelle ? Demande la fille.

Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une bonne nouvelle, mais bon …

-La nouvelle ?! Ah ouiii ! C'est vrai qu'elle est bonne ! Répond l'autre idiot.

-Hein ? Non je te parle de la nouvelle, s'impatiente-t-elle.

-Oui, j'ai compris, y en a qu'une et elle est bonne ! S'énerve le deuxième.

-Non mais je te parle d'une nouvelle, une info !

-Parce qu'en plus d'être bonne elle est nympho ?! S'excite l'idiot pré-pubert.

-Putain mais … t'es con ou tu le fait exprès ?!

-Mais quoi ?!

-La grande nouvelle c'est que Potter sort avec Spencer, depuis une semaine !

-Nan ? C'est pas vrai ?!

-Si !! Dit-elle toute excitée.

-Pfff, j'vois pas en quoi c'est une bonne nouvelle !

Un point pour l'idiot pré-pubert !

-Bah c'est évident ! Si c'est sérieux elle va enfin arrêter de piquer tous les plus beaux mecs de Poudlard !

Levant les yeux au ciel je range mes affaires pour sortir au plus vite. Ce sont tous des idiots !

Mais au moins je n'aurai pas perdu mon temps. Pendant que Lena passe tous son temps scotchée au bras de Potter j'ai fait beaucoup de recherches avec Sirius pour le projet Dumby.

D'ailleurs il trouve aussi que cette histoire est louche mais nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas s'attarder là-dessus.

Bref, je dois le retrouver dans notre salle spéciale projet Dumby, je suis même un peu en retard.

-Alors quoi de neuf ? S'enquit-il.

-Le couple Potter/Spencer fait toujours sensations !

-Ah oui, j'ai vu ça. Mais ce n'est pas le plus surprenant, me dit-il alors que je prends place face à lui.

-Dois-je préciser que tu as éveillé ma curiosité ?

-J'ai vu Evans tout à l'heure, il semblerait que toute cette histoire ne la laisse pas insensible, me révèle-t-il avec un sourire éclatant.

-C'est pas vrai ? Mais c'est-à-dire ?!

-Elle m'a posé quelques questions « quand, où, comment, pourquoi ? » et puis elle était extrêmement mal à l'aise en les voyant se bécoter comme ça.

-Tu m'étonnes, ça me fait le même effet. Tu te rends compte ? On pourrait presque dire qu'ils sont « mignons » ensemble !

-M'en parle pas !

-Tu crois que Lily est …

-Jalouse ? Pas impossible. Et dire qu'il suffisait à James de faire ça.

-Hé ! Mais c'était peut être …

-Leur but ? Mais oui ! S'exclame-t-il.

Oui je sais ce que vous vous dites : on fini les phrases de l'autre et c'est tout à fait, absolument, à cent pour cent TERRIFIANT ! Mais j'ai dû m'y faire, ça fait quelques semaines déjà que ça dure. La faute a qui ? Lena et Potter bien sur ! Sans la compagnie de nos meilleurs amis on tourne maboules ! Sans oublier que du coup, on a largement eu le temps de bosser sur le projet Dumby et donc de s'habituer (plus ou moins) l'un à l'autre. Mais cela reste professionnel, inutile de vous emballer.

On se remet très vite au travail, en se promettant chacun de bien cuisiner notre ami(e) respectif a notre retour. Et oui, j'ai évidemment envie de savoir pourquoi Lena a accepté d'aider Potter à séduire Lily. Peut être pour qu'il lui fiche enfin la paix après ça.

**

-Oh oh ! Mais vous sortez d'où comme ça tous les deux ? S'enquit James.

-Recherches pour le projet Dumby, répondons nous en cœur.

-Ouais ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit, enchaîne-t-il en nous gratifiant évidemment d'un sourire moqueur.

Je prends place à côté de Lena en soupirant. Merlin que ce canapé est confortable ! Je ne m'étais pas encore rendue compte que cette journée avait été si crevante.

Mais au moins, ce soir, on a beaucoup avancé. On a trouvé quelque chose de formidable à la bibliothèque. Finalement, l' « évènement divertissant» ne se déroulera pas dans la grande salle. C'est trop banal ! Nous avons trouvé une salle spéciale, secrète, directement liée aux fondateurs. Nous l'avons surnommée la « salle fondatrice » car elle est au cœur du château et, selon le livre qui nous a renseignés, c'est là que les fondateurs ont décidé du fonctionnement général de l'école. Et elle est assez grande pour ce que l'on à prévu. Bien sur, il nous manque encore l'accord de Dumbledore mais je pense qu'il n'y verra aucun inconvénient.

-Oh beurk ! On vous a pourtant bien dit d'éviter ce genre de choses en public ! M'écriais-je après que Potter et Lena ait échangé un baiser trop langoureux a mon gout.

Maintenant que je pense connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire, les voir comme ça me dégoute encore plus. J'ai vraiment hâte de me retrouvée seule avec Lena pour lui en toucher deux mots. Je croise le regard de Sirius qui semble vouloir dire la même chose.

-On ne vous diras rien quand ce sera votre tour alors il serait aimable de votre part de respecter le fait que l'on soit ensemble, déclare Potter avec une voix un petit peu trop forte.

Tous les regards de la salle commune sont tournés vers notre petit groupe, y compris des yeux verts émeraude, surement le but recherché par Potter. Mais tout ce que je retiens c'est qu'il a osé insinuer que … Sirius et moi … Beurk ! Une fois m'a suffit !

-Je te prierais d'éviter ce genre de remarque idiote et irréalisable, binoclard !

-Lena chérie, tu peux dire à ta copine que c'est une chieuse ! S'emporte-t-il.

Depuis quand est-il aussi susceptible ? D'habitude il faut lui en sortir des belles pour qu'il s'énerve, contrairement à Black. Ou alors je m'améliore ? Ca tombe bien je trouve cela très amusant.

Lena se contente de sourire puis me lance un regard noir. Non mais ça veut dire quoi ça ?! Elle se range de son côté maintenant ?

-Lena « chérie », tu peux dire à ton « copain » que c'est ridicule de demander à sa « copine » de le défendre, dis-je en mimant les guillemets.

Lena commence à tirer une tronche pas possible et murmure : « J'suis pas un hibou » !

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour me défendre, moi au moins ! Réplique-t-il avec de moins en moins de patience.

-Ah oui, excuse-moi, toi il te suffit de courir derrière la baguette de ton papa ! Raillais-je en croisant les bras de mécontentement.

Potter blêmit très nettement et aucune réplique cinglante ne sort de sa bouche. Ai-je touché le point sensible ?

-Un vrai fils à Papa, ajoutais-je alors, fier d'avoir le fin mot aussi rapidement.

Ca alors je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça ! Il se débarrasse vivement des bras de Lena, se lève et se précipite d'un pas décidé vers les dortoirs, sans un mot.

C'est abasourdie que je constate que tous les regards sont tournés vers moi. Des regards pleins de haine et de dégout. Et si seulement il ne pouvait s'agir que de notre petit groupe ! Quoi ? Ils n'ont jamais assistés à une joute verbale ou quoi ? Enfin franchement, ce monde ne tourne pas rond.

-J'étais loin de me douter que tu pouvais être aussi cruelle ! Bravo, là tu te surpasses ! S'énerve Sirius.

-Quoi ? M'étonnais-je. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le prendrait aussi mal. C'est pas de ma faute s'il est susceptible le petit Jamesie !

Il me dévisage tous de façon très désagréable, même Lena. Mais enfin c'est dingue ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? C'était qu'une petite blague de rien du tout. Remus et Pettigrow s'élance avec un air grave pour rejoindre Potter dans leur dortoir.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais lui dire ce genre de chose, surtout aujourd'hui ! Et surtout TOI ! Ajoute Sirius en partant également.

Et me voilà seule avec Lena et son regard lourd de reproches. Alors là je ne comprends rien !

-Bin quoi ?! Je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai pu blesser ton amoureux ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il y a _aujourd'hui_ ? Et pourquoi surtout pas _moi_ ?

-Le père de James est mort ce matin, m'annonce-t-elle gravement.

-Quoi ?!

Oh merde !

-Mais … comment je pouvais le savoir ?

-En lisant la Gazette, comme tout le monde. Il était tellement apprécié grâce à tous ce qu'il a fait au ministère qu'on en parle dans tout le pays.

Ca je le sais ! Je l'ai déjà vu et c'est vrai que c'est un homme bien. Enfin, c'était … Je comprends maintenant tous ce qu'il vient de se passer et surtout ce que m'a dit Sirius. Comment est-ce que moi, qui ait perdu ma mère, j'ai pu me permettre une chose pareille ? C'est horrible. Pauvre James. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de moi !

-Merlin, murmurais-je. Mais pourtant il était … enfin tout le monde agissait normalement, surtout lui, je … j'ai rien vu venir, j'te le promets ! Lui dis-je sous le choc.

-Tu devrais lui présenter tes excuses et … peut être discuter avec lui. Tu es surement la mieux placée pour comprendre ce qu'il ressent en ce moment.

-Ouais … t'as raison.

Encore sous le choc je me dirige vers les dortoirs des garçons, persuadée que les gardes du corps de Potter ne me laisseront plus l'approcher. Mais au moins je pourrais dire que j'ai essayé.

A peine après le premier coup toqué à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre en grand sur un Sirius Black très très très mécontent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

-Parler à James, répondis-je mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'est plus Potter ? Ironise-t-il.

-Sirius, s'il te plaît ? Le suppliais-je d'une petite voix.

Il se tourne vers Remus et Pettigrow, leur fait signe de le suivre et tous trois finissent par sortir en me laissant passer. Potter est assis sur son lit, le regard fixant ses chaussures, sans doute sans les voir.

-Désolé, murmurais-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui. J'aurais pas dû … je savais pas.

-Bin voyons !

-J'te jure que c'est vrai ! Lena viens juste de me l'apprendre.

Il acquiesce en silence. Est-ce que je dois comprendre qu'il me pardonne ? Dans le doute, j'attends qu'il ajoute quelque chose, mais on reste silencieux comme ça pendant encore un bon moment.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Arrive-t-il difficilement à articuler.

Je suppose qu'il parle du fait de perdre un parent. L'image de ma mère dansant avec son balai me revient brutalement et une petit boule vient se loger dans ma gorge, d'ailleurs cela s'entend quand je reprends la parole.

-Au début ça fait mal. Et je ne te mentirais pas, avec le temps ça fait toujours mal… Mais petit à petit tu t'en remets, c'est obligé, c'est la vie qui veut ça. Ton monde recommence à tourner, même si de temps en temps tu le remets sur pause pour y penser un peu… Ton père te manquera toujours mais c'est une bonne chose. Ca veut dire que tu l'aimais, que tu as passé beaucoup de bons moments avec lui. Et en fin de compte, il vaut mieux être extrêmement triste parce qu'on était attaché à un parent, plutôt qu'être ravagé par les regrets parce que l'on n'était pas proche de cette personne et qu'on en a pas profité pour l'être.

-Ouais … c'est vrai. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

-Soutenir ta mère. Vous avez, si je peux me permettre de dire ça comme ça, la chance d'être deux pour surmonter ça. Sans oublier que toi tu as des amis géniaux prêts à se plier en quatre pour toi. Même moi je suis prête à t'aider, enfin si tu veux.

-Merci, répond-t-il en me regardant enfin.

-De rien, répondis-je modestement.

-Tu n'es pas aussi méchante que tu ne veux le faire croire en fait, dit-il en souriant faiblement mais sincèrement. Je vois enfin ce que Sirius trouve bon en toi.

-Euh …

De quoi parle-t-il là ? Ais-je bien entendu ? Je ne le pensais pas en état de plaisanter et surtout de passer du coq à l'âne comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? M'enquis-je.

-Bonne nuit Kate.

-Mais tu …

-Merci beaucoup, à demain, ferme bien la porte en sortant, dit-il en me poussant vers la porte.

-James !

Bon tant pis, je n'insiste pas. Il est sous le choc et ça risque de durer encore longtemps alors autant s'y habituer.

6


	18. Peines de coeur

Hello girls !

Voila enfin un nouveau chapitre de Kate Davis :s J'ai beaucoup de mal à être régulière mais c'est aussi parce que je n'aime pas me forcer à écrire, je veux être un minimum satisfaite. En tout cas le prochain chapitre est déjà bien avancé alors il ne devrait pas y avoir trop d'attente non plus.

Pour rappel, dans le dernier chapitre on apprenait le décès du père de James.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, encore merci de me lire et de me reviewer pour celles que cela concerne )

Ceycey

PS : Grâce à la review éclairante de Mak64 sur ma fic _Tu sais ce que j'en fais de tes préjugés, moi ?!_, j'ai réalisé que les reviewers anonymes n'étaient pas autorisés à reviewer mes fics, sachez que ce n'était pas voulu, juste une option que je ne connaissais pas. Alors je l'ai débloquée, maintenant tout le monde peut reviewer s'il le souhaite ! Merci Mak64 )

**Chapitre 18 : Peines de cœur**

Depuis une semaine j'ai l'impression de rêver. Impossible de sortir de ce rêve, ou cauchemar, je ne sais pas trop comment qualifier ça encore.

Depuis le décès de son père, James n'est plus le même. Il ne s'intéresse plus aux blagues susceptibles de rendre fous les Serpentards, il est gentil et poli avec tout le monde, discret, attentif en cours. C'est une vraie métamorphose. Il est toujours avec Lena.

Tiens parlons-en d'elle ! Elle est devenue comme lui ! Je sais, c'est encore plus incroyable. Elle a toujours ses petites blagues bien sur et elle ne s'est toujours pas transformée en élève modèle. Mais elle est aux petits soins avec son petit-ami, discrète tout comme lui et aimable, d'une manière effrayante si vous voulez mon avis.

Je ne me suis plus disputée avec Sirius depuis un bail, je dois avouer que ça me manque les prises de bec, les vannes blessantes, les vengeances, les plans machiavéliques et autres imbécilités qui ne font pas de moi une jeune fille mature, malheureusement.

Toute l'école est sous le choc : l'âme des maraudeurs s'est éteinte !

Bien entendu je trouve qu'ils en font toute une citrouille pour rien. C'est normal après tout, James fait son deuil, on ne peut pas lui demander du jour au lendemain d'être à nouveau joyeux et fou-fou. Et il est également normal que ses amis soient aussi tristes que lui puisqu'ils connaissaient tous très bien Monsieur Potter.

-Hé Kate ! Dumbledore nous attend, me dit Sirius en agitant sa main devant mes yeux.

Pas trop tôt ! Ca fait dix minutes qu'on attend devant son bureau !

-Oh excusez-moi jeunes gens, j'ai un peu retenue votre directeur, nous dit un homme gigantesque en retirant son chapeau.

Il s'en va avec un grand sourire charmant. Très étonnant car sans ce sourire, il fait peur avec toutes ces cicatrices sur le visage et sa carrure de lutteur ! Sirius le regarde partir avec des yeux ébahis.

-Qui est-ce ? Lui demandais-je.

-Howard Crowl ! J'en crois pas mes yeux ! C'est un Auror, l'un des plus redoutés !

-Ah, bon on y va ?

J'oubliais sa fascination pour les aurors. J'entre dans le bureau de notre cher directeur en levant les yeux au ciel et en entrainant Sirius avec moi. Dumbledore est occupé à dépoussiéré ses objets étranges avec sa baguette. Il chante en même temps. Quand je vous dis que Poudlard est presque devenu un asile !

-Ah ah bonjour jeunes gens, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, répond Sirius distraitement. C'était bien Howard Crowl à l'instant ?

-Et c'est reparti, commentais-je en soupirant.

-Oui tout à fait, répond Dumbledore en s'asseyant face à nous.

-Sans vouloir être indiscret, pourquoi est-ce qu'un Auror aussi réputé était dans votre bureau ?

-Pour prendre le thé bien sur !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Sirius n'a pas l'air d'en croire ses yeux mais visiblement Dumby se paye sa tête.

-Je plaisante évidemment, vous saurez bien assez tôt pourquoi, lui répond-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Mais … C'est-à-dire que je suis fortement intéressé par une carrière d'auror et j'aurais aimé …

-Oui je sais Mr Black, c'est bien pour cela que je vous ai dis que vous serez bien assez tôt informé, lui répond-t-il de façon énigmatique.

-Ah ? Pou …

-Bon ça suffit, on n'est pas là pour faire la causette, m'impatientais-je.

-Ah oui ! Ce cher projet « Dumby » !

Comment sait-il ça ? Là, j'avoue être embarrassée. Où a-t-il entendu le surnom que je lui donne ?! Bien sur Sirius ne peut pas s'empêcher de se marrer. Le voila revenu parmi nous au moins.

-Vous aviez quelque chose à me demander ?

-Oui, m'exclamais-je, nous avons trouvé, dans nos recherches, de très vieux plans du château sur lesquelles se trouvaient une salle disons … secrète, cachée, inconnue ?! Bref, nous l'avons surnommée la « salle fondatrice » et nous souhaiterions organiser notre « évènement divertissant » dans cette salle, avec votre permission bien sur.

-Aaah ! La « salle fondatrice », je vois. Excellent choix, on peut effectivement l'appeler ainsi. Je vous autorise à l'utiliser à la condition de la remettre en état, j'ai bien peur que nous l'ayons négligé pendant quelques temps.

-Quelques temps ? C'est-à-dire ? Demande Sirius.

-Oh à peine quelques siècles, je pense.

Beurk ! Ca doit être joli à voir ! Heureusement qu'on a nos baguettes, sinon j'aurais vite abandonné l'idée !

-D'accord, répondis-je. Par contre, nous ignorons comment y accéder.

-Oui, on a pourtant essayé ! On sait qu'il faut passer par les cachots mais … c'est tout, ajoute Sirius l'air penaud.

-Evidemment, comme vous l'avez dis vous-même c'est secret. Et heureusement, je n'imagine pas le nombre de fêtes que vos camarades auraient eu l'idée d'y organiser depuis des siècles !

J'échange un regard entendu avec Sirius, nous aurions bien entendu été les premiers à y penser. Dumbledore se lève et nous propose de nous y emmener lui-même. Sur le chemin il s'enthousiasme pour l'idée de la représentation théâtrale de l'histoire de Poudlard et nous dit qu'il à hâte d'y être car il va surement s'amuser « comme un petit fou ». N'empêche, j'ai beau me moquer de lui, il a la classe ce Dumby et je dois avouer que je l'aime bien. Si tous les hommes sur terre pouvaient être comme lui, ce serait le paradis !

Effectivement la salle est dans un sal état mais la façon de s'y rendre est trop … fun ! Oui c'est le mot. Il y a une série de passage secret et de mécanismes ingénieux pour enfin franchir la dernière porte. En réalité nous nous étions trompés, il ne fallait pas chercher par les cachots car la salle fondatrice se trouve au rez-de-chaussée, tout simplement. Plus précisément, Dumbledore nous à montrer que le seul accès était sous les grands escaliers du hall. Derrière un rideau qui passe totalement inaperçu (pour preuve, même après six ans passés à Poudlard aucun de nous ne l'avais remarqué). Bien sur ce n'est pas aussi bête que ça. Derrière ce rideau il y a un mur qui en réalité est une porte. Dumbledore, pour l'ouvrir, nous à montré avec un enthousiasme débordant qu'il suffisait de dessiner une poignée avec l'index et HOP miracle une poignée apparait. Merlin, Poudlard m'étonnera toujours ! J'aimerais tellement y vivre toute ma vie ! Tiens, c'est une idée. Et si je devenais prof ? Non trop chiant de se farcir les élèves. Alors je pourrais remplacer Rusard ! Je me ferais un malin plaisir à torturer, chasser, traquer – et que sais-je encore ? – les élèves, mouahahaha !

Hum … euh je m'écarte un peu du sujet là.

Bref, une fois la porte franchie il nous a fallut longer un couloir de dix mètres, qui donnait accès à un escalier en colimaçon. Bien sur il faut faire abstraction des toiles d'araignées pour apprécier la promenade. Je pensais que l'on se retrouverait dans le noir mais les marches de l'escalier s'allumaient tour à tour, diffusant une couleur différente (jaune, bleu, rouge et vert) chaque fois qu'un pied y était posé. Les couleurs des quatre maisons évidemment ! Ingénieux ces fondateurs !

Arrivé au bas de l'escalier, Dumby chou à éclairer avec sa baguette le nouveau couloir qui nous attendait. Bon là, j'avoue que je m'impatientais « eh bin faut pas être pressé ! ».

Nous avons donc longé ce couloir d'environ cinq mètres accueillis par les fondateurs eux-mêmes car leurs tableaux étaient accrochés su les murs. Gryffondor et Serdaigle face à Serpentard et Poufsouffle ! Je vous passerai le commentaire méprisant de Salazard Serpentard sur mon passage.

Tout ça pour arriver à une porte en bois massif, très imposante.

-C'est là, jeunes gens, nous a dit Dumbledore avec les yeux pétillants davantage, que le voyage se termine.

Ah !

Et sous nos yeux curieux il à désigné de sa baguette les noms des quatre fondateurs inscrits en lettres d'or sur la porte : Helga Poufsouffle, Salazard Serpentard, Godric Gryffondor et Rowenna Serdaigle. Dumbledore toucha du bout de sa baguette le « P » de Poufsouffle, puis le « O » de Godric, le « u » de Poufsouffle, le « d » de Salazard, le « l » de Serdaigle, le «a » de Serpentard, le « r » de Gryffondor et enfin le « d » de Serpentard. Bref, vous l'avez déjà compris, pour entrer il fallait composer « Poudlard ».

-Le choix des lettres n'a pas d'importance, nous a-t-il dit, ce qui compte c'est que « Poudlard » soit donné dans l'ordre.

Ah ouf ! Je ne voyais pas comment retenir quel « o » il fallait en premier.

La porte s'est donc ouverte d'elle-même, nous laissant apercevoir une salle gigantesque et magnifique, malgré la saleté. Au fond il y avait une table ronde (ah ah) autour de laquelle étaient disposés quatre grands fauteuils.

Dumbledore vient de repartir en nous souhaitant de bien travailler. Me voila donc en train de discuter ménage avec Sirius.

-J'imagine que quelques coups de baguettes suffisent, me dit-il naïvement.

-Oui, Cendrillon, contentons nous de dépoussiérer, qu'importe s'il reste quelques rats et araignées.

Il me fait une grimace débile mais qui à le mérite de me faire rire. J'inspecte de plus près les recoins. Beurk, j'ai vraiment vu un rat gigantesque filé de l'autre côté.

-Bon, je m'occupe de nettoyer, récurer et toi de virer ces sales bestioles, okay ?

-Bah voyons, pourquoi c'est à moi de chasser les rats ? S'énerve-t-il.

-J'ai passé d'innombrables vacances à faire l'elfe de maison alors nettoyer je connais, merci.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer, on a quand même du pain sur la planche ! Je sors ma baguette et après avoir ouvert les rideaux je m'occupe du reste. La pièce est maintenant éclairée grâce aux fenêtres, le plafond est tellement haut que l'on se croirait dans une cathédrale. Comment ont-ils fait pour nous cacher un endroit aussi grand ?

Je pointe de ma baguette tous les recoins victimes de la poussière et des toiles d'araignée en prononçant la formule « tergeo » puis « récurvite » dans les endroits les plus sals. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch la salle est brillante de propreté et Sirius à expulser, je ne sais comment, tous les visiteurs indésirables.

-Ca c'est du travail d'équipe, s'exclame Sirius.

Je lui souris et me dirige avec lui vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvent la table et les fauteuils. Ils sont un peu abimés alors Sirius lance le sort « reparo » et tout est à nouveau comme neuf !

-C'est magnifique, dit-il avec admiration.

-C'est vrai, admis-je. Ca me motive vraiment pour la suite, pas toi ?

-Si, ça va être génial !

-Ouais et on a du pain sur la planche, c'est leur de faire notre casting ! Je te rappelle que nous n'avons toujours pas nos acteurs.

-Ah oui, dit-il en se tapant le front. Mais qui voudra faire ça ? C'est hors de question que je joue un rôle !

-Ah moi non plus ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas on va trouver. Réfléchissons déjà à quelques noms parce qu'il ne faut pas que tout le monde soit au courant alors on ne peut pas faire un vrai « casting ».

Nous nous asseyons autour de la lourde table en bois, parchemin et plume à la main. Je propose Lena dans le rôle de Rowenna Serdaigle, sure que ça lui plairait plus que nous d'avoir un rôle.

-Et pour Salazard Serpentard ? Je doute qu'un élève d'une autre maison ait envie de jouer le rôle d'un serpentard, me dit Sirius.

-C'est sur ! Mais je ne me vois pas travailler non plus avec un vrai serpentard ! Si c'est pour avoir envie de l'étrangler à chaque fois ! Maugréais-je.

-M'en parle pas ! Ah ah, et Servilus, ce ne serait pas amusant de le voir sur scène ?! S'exclame-t-il en riant.

-Hum … si, sans aucuns doutes mais ça m'étonnerai qu'il accepte. Et ton frère ?

-Ca va pas la tête ?!

-Bin quoi ?! Je pense que tous les serpentards seraient fier de jouer le rôle de leur cher fondateur, déclarais-je avec dégout.

-Douglas ? Il est aussi dangereux qu'une crotte de doxy, ça pourrait le faire, non ?

-Non ! Il est aussi chiant qu'une goule. Je sens que ça va être difficile ! Me plaignis-je.

-Et le serpentard de Lena, enfin son ex !

-Oh c'est une idée, m'exclamais-je, il a l'air déjà plus normal que les autres. Bon je verrais avec Lena si elle peut nous aider, parce qu'après leur rupture riens n'est moins sur.

Après une heure passée à dresser des listes d'acteurs potentiels, on se décide à quitter la salle fondatrice puisque l'heure du diner approche. Lorsque l'on arrive dans notre salle commune il n'y a que quelques élèves qui discutent près de la cheminée et à l'autre bout, assis autour d'une table, se trouvent James et Lily Evans qui discutent. Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas : ils discutent. Ils ne se disputent pas ! Décidément le monde tourne vraiment à l'envers en ce moment.

-C'est moi ou …

-Ouais, c'est louche, confirme Sirius.

-Bon je vais voir Lena, à tout a l'heure pour le diner !

-Ouep !

Sirius se dirige vers James et Evans, visiblement intrigué par leur conversation, tandis que moi je prends la direction de mon dortoir, dans lequel j'espère trouver Lena. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand je vais lui dévoiler le projet Dumby et lui demander si elle accepte de jouer le rôle de Rowenna Serdaigle !

-Leeenaaa ! J'ai quelque chose à te demander, lançais-je d'une voix joyeuse en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Mais je m'arrête soudainement dans mon élan. Lena est assise par terre, ou plutôt recroquevillée contre le mur, en train de pleurer violemment. Je me précipite tout de suite pour m'agenouiller face à elle.

-Lenie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle ne me répond pas pendant plusieurs secondes, ma question semble ouvrir les vannes, elle pleure deux fois plus et se jette dans mes bras. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Même quand le serpentard l'a quitté elle pleurait plus de rage qu'autre chose. Là, ce sont de vraies larmes de tristesse. Elle est secouée par les sanglots et j'ai même peur qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer normalement d'une minute à l'autre. La voir dans cet état me fait énormément de peine. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, en même temps je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a ! Je me contente de la serrer dans mes bras en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Après de longues minutes elle semble enfin se calmer. Sa respiration reprend un rythme normal et je ne l'entends plus pleurer.

-Il a rompu, me dit-elle alors dans un nouveau sanglot.

Il a rompu ? Quoi ? Mais … James ? Mais enfin pourquoi ça la met dans un état pareil ?!

-James ?! Demandais-je hébétée.

-Non Rogue ! Bien sur que je parle de James, s'énerve-t-elle.

-Excuse-moi, je suis juste … sonnée. Enfin, je ne pensais pas qu'il était si important pour toi.

-Eh bin si !

-Mais pourquoi il a rompu ?

-Parce que tu avais raison, c'était pour rendre Evans jalouse et ça à marcher.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-On est sortis ensemble pour la rendre jalouse ! Résultat, quand la petite préfète parfaite se rend compte que James peut être adorable et sérieusement en couple avec quelqu'un elle lui saute dessus !

Wouh, légèrement énervée la petite Lena. Alors j'avais raison, il y avait bien quelque chose là-dessous.

-Bon, mais … si c'était votre plan, pourquoi est-ce que tu …

-Mais parce que j'l'aime !

-…

-Je suis amoureuse de ce crétin ! Putain, y a qu'une idiote comme moi pour faire ça !

Amou … quoi ? Non attendez il y a un truc que je ne pige pas. C'est bien Lena qui vient de me dire ça ?! Lena amoureuse ! Impossible et surtout pas de Potter.

Avant qu'elle ne se remette à pleurer comme tout à l'heure je l'incite à s'asseoir sur mon lit à côté de moi.

-Désolé mais il va me falloir du temps pour assimiler tous ça, lui dis-je d'une voix plus douce. Lena Spencer amoureuse ! Toi qui es contre les relations amoureuses mais plutôt pour les « relations améliorées », c'est pour ça que je suis choquée, ça fait des années qu'on te connait tous comme ça après tout. Et là il n'a fallut que quelques semaines avec Potter pour …

-Et qu'est-ce qui m'a rendue comme ça à ton avis ? Ou plutôt qui ? Tu ne t'ai jamais demandée pourquoi du jour au lendemain je sautai d'un mec à l'autre ?

-Euh … non je …

-C'est parce qu'il y a deux ans et demi je suis sortie avec James, enfin je croyais.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'a jamais dit ?! M'énervais-je.

-Je l'ai fait, j'ai juste omis de dire de qui il s'agissait. Rappelles-toi, pendant les vacances d'été, avant la 5ème année…

-Haaan ! M'exclamais-je.

Elle sourit tristement alors que la lumière fait enfin son chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau. C'est vrai que c'est à la rentrée de la 5ème année que Lena à commencer sa vie « libertine ». L'été avait été son déclencheur. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait rencontré un garçon pendant les vacances, qu'il lui plaisait énormément et que donc elle n'avait pas pu résister quand il lui a donné un vrai rendez-vous après trois semaines où il n'arrêtait pas de la draguer. Au final, elle avait fini par coucher avec lui, perdant sa virginité par le même coup et croyant former un couple avec lui. Sauf que dés le lendemain matin c'était fini, depuis elle s'était promis d'agir avec les garçons comme celui-là l'avait fait avec elle, comme tous les autres faisaient selon elle d'ailleurs. C'est comme ça que le monstre Lena est né.

-Ta première fois c'était avec Potter ?! M'exclamais-je, n'en revenant toujours pas.

-Oui.

-Mais, pourquoi avoir recommencé à coucher avec lui l'année dernière ?

-Pour me venger, chaque fois je le lâchais comme un vieux crapaud et tu remarqueras que depuis le début de cette année je le rembarrais tout le temps, histoire de bien énervé son ego.

-Okay, mais pourquoi…

-Roh Kate lâches moi avec tes « pourquoi » !

-Non, j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu t'es lancé là-dedans en sachant pertinemment que tu risquais de t'attacher compte tenu de votre passé ?!

-Je sais pas ! S'énerve-t-elle. C'était trop tentant et puis sincèrement je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait, que Lily changerait d'avis à propos de lui ! Peut être que je me suis imaginé qu'il allait s'attacher à moi et oublier sa préfète finalement.

-Quoi, tu n'avais pas remarqué à quel jeu elle jouait notre rouquine ? Oh Lena, je suis désolée, j'aime pas te voir comme ça. Je vais lui casser la gueule à ce …

-Nan ! C'est pas la peine, c'est de ma faute !

-Non mais tu t'entends ? Il couche avec toi, t'oublies le lendemain, rebelote deux ans plus tard et finalement il t'utilise pour rendre jalouse une autre ! Et toi tu trouve le moyen de dire que c'est de ta faute ?!

-Oui !! Parce que cette fois-ci il a été réglo. Tout était clair dés le début : dés qu'il verrait que Lily s'intéresse à lui il me quitterait pour tenter sa chance avec elle, voila tout.

-Ouais, bah j'espère qu'il a fait ça bien parce que c'est quand même toi qui était à ses côtés quand son père est mort, et pas cette intello frigide !

Oui je m'emporte, mais je n'aime pas voir ma meilleure amie comme ça. Si Lena a un chagrin d'amour alors où va le monde ?!

-Kate, te voir en colère contre lui ne m'aide pas du tout !

-Désolé, je … je suis sous le choc.

-Ouais, demain ça ira peut être mieux, bonne nuit.

Elle se couche directement dans son lit et se couvre entièrement de sa couverture.

-Mais … Lena, c'est l'heure du diner.

-Ah ? Tant pis, j'ai pas faim, me dit-elle dune voix étouffée.

-Tu es sure ? Tu ne veux pas que je te ramène quelque chose ? Ca va aller ?

-Non merci, et merci d'être là, je t'aime Katie !

Euh … ouais, l'heure est vraiment grave ! Je lui marmonne un « je t'aime aussi » qui traduit bien la peur et l'incompréhension. Tous ça devient trop bizarre pour moi. Je sors donc du dortoir et dévale les escaliers qui mènent à la salle commune en pensant à tous ça.

Arrivée en bas je trouve Remus et Sirius assis dans les fauteuils face à la cheminée. Ils regardent Potter et Evans à l'autre bout de la salle.

-Z'ont toujours pas bougé ces deux là ?! M'énervais-je.

Moi qui commençais à apprécier le binoclard, maintenant quand je le regarde je ne peux m'empêcher de m'imaginer en train de lui foutre une claque mémorable ! Je prends place dans un autre fauteuils à côté des deux maraudeurs qui me regardent, l'air intrigués.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre James et Lily ? Me demande Remus.

-A part que l'un a utilisé ma meilleure amie pour rendre jalouse l'autre ? Rien du tout ! Répondis-je sur un ton sarcastique.

Tous deux on l'air gênés. Et le silence qui s'installe m'énerve encore plus !

-Ouais, vu comme ça c'est pas très malin de la part de James, admet Sirius.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Me demande Remus l'air compatissant.

-Pas très bien, révélais-je avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Bon, on va manger ?

Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, mais peut être que diner me fera penser à autre chose ? Plus ou moins optimiste je me lève pour prendre la direction de la grande salle.

-Euh … Kate ?

-Oui Remus ?

Le préfet a l'air sur le point de me demander quelque chose, une faveur je dirais même, à en juger par son regard hésitant. Il regarde même Sirius d'un air entendu et celui-ci hoche la tête tout en ayant soudainement l'air grognon.

-Ouais je vais chercher James et Lily, vous nous rejoignez après ?!

Et Sirius s'en va donc rejoindre Potter et Evans, tous deux le suive sans broncher jusqu'à la sortie. Il ne reste maintenant plus que Remus et moi dans la salle commune. Je reprends donc place dans mon fauteuil, face à lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On dirait que tu es sur le point de me confier un secret d'Etat, plaisantais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Remus ne prend même pas la peine de faire semblant de rire. Super, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? C'est quoi cette journée qui n'en fini plus ?!

-Je … je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien m'accompagner pour la prochaine sortie à pré-au-lard ? Demande-t-il enfin.

-Euh … samedi prochain, c'est ça ? Pourquoi tes amis vont encore te faire tenir la chandelle ? Demandais-je en plaisantant encore.

J'ai encore en mémoire la dernière sortie à pré-au-lard où j'avais trouvé Remus errer seul vers la cabane hurlante parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de partager cet après midi avec ses amis qui avaient tous rencard sauf lui. Il doit vouloir éviter de se retrouver dans la même situation.

Oula mais c'est qu'il fait une drôle de tête le pauvre Remus. Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que je viens de dire un truc blessant ? Je ne comprendrais jamais rien à la psychologie masculine moi !

-Eh bien tu sais que normalement je n'y vais qu'avec Lena, sauf quand l'une de nous à un rendez-vous mais cette fois, vu son état je pense que j'irais avec elle. Mais si tu veux tu peux te joindre à nous, proposais-je gentiment.

-Non.

-Non ?

Bah voila qui est clair. C'est quand même pas très sympa !

-Non tu n'as pas compris, je voulais qu'on y aille que tous les deux. Enfin je te proposais un rendez-vous quoi ! Me révèle-t-il agacé.

Euh … Hein ?! Allo la terre ici la Lune, on a perdu Kate ! Ouais carrément je deviens folle, on dit « Allo la lune ici la terre » pas le contraire! Triple andouille ! Mais où sont passés mes neurones ?

-Tu … me … Enfin tu veux dire aller à pré-au-lard ensemble ? Rien que toi et moi ? Un rencard ?!

-Oui, affirme-t-il avec plus d'assurance cette fois-ci.

-Mais Remus … enfin je ne savais pas que tu …

Il ne va pas me faire croire qu'il en pince un minimum pour moi ?! Ah je l'ai pas vu venir celle-là !

-Bin si, j'avais pensé que … enfin tu me plais beaucoup et comme je pensais que c'était réciproque … enfin bon … laisse tomber ! Y a pas mort d'hommes !

-Désolé Remus, ça me touche beaucoup mais …

-Je me suis trompé, je sais, répond-t-il avec un mince sourire.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi ! Au contraire, je ne peux pas nier que tu sois attirant – il rit – non c'est vrai ! Tu es séduisant, intelligent, gentil. Oui c'est ça, tu es un gentil garçon.

Bin quoi ?! La moindre des choses c'est d'être franche avec lui. Mais en disant ça, je me demande bien pourquoi je n'ai jamais penser à Remus comme ça. C'est vrai, ce type est parfait, il a toutes les qualités du monde ! Mais bon, peut être que je m'ennuierai avec lui, il est toujours si calme, posé, réfléchit …

-Bon je peux comprendre que tu n'ais jamais penser à nous de cette façon là, mais peut être que maintenant …

-Remus, ça ne marcherait pas, on est l'opposé de l'autre ! Je suis une chieuse égoïste et hystérique alors que toi tu es … gentil. Je pense que c'est ça le problème : tu es trop gentil pour moi.

-Trop gentil ? S'étonne-t-il l'air de dire « ces filles sont folles ».

-Oui, je dois être un peu folle pour dire ça mais je crois que les gentils garçons ne m'attirent pas plus que ça finalement. C'est comme si j'avais besoin de quelqu'un de plus … je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer ! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec un caractère aussi détestable que le mien.

-Oui tu es folle, plaisante-t-il, vous risqueriez de vous entretuer !

-Ouais, surement mais … peut être que le mauvais garçon me plait plus que le gentil garçon.

-Bon, okay, dit-il en se levant.

-Je suis vraiment désolée !

Je déteste avoir à faire ça. Je crois même que je préfère largement être dans la situation inverse ! Je déteste faire de la peine aux gens qui me sont chers et ceux qui ne le méritent pas, je préférerais que ce soit à moi d'entendre ça plutôt que de le dire !

-Kate, ce n'est pas grave ! J'ai dit que tu me plaisais pas que j'étais fou amoureux de toi, alors je m'en remettrai.

Décidément je ne me comprendrais jamais moi-même ! Remus Lupin me demande de sortir avec lui et moi je refuse sous prétexte qu'il est trop gentil pour moi ! Non mais je dois vraiment avoir un grain ! Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai des penchants sadomasochistes ?! Et combien y a-t-il de filles à Poudlard qui rêveraient de se retrouver dans la même situation que moi ? Franchement, si Remus n'est pas un petit copain parfait pour moi alors qui l'est ? Je vais finir vieille fille alors !

En plus on ne peut pas nier qu'il est attirant physiquement. Il est grand, musclé, très beau. Et voila qu'une image pas très catholique, incluant Remus et moi, me vient à l'esprit ! Arf loin de moi l'idée de me faire passer pour une gourgandine mais c'est vrai qu'en ce moment ma libido me rappelle sans cesse que cela fait plusieurs mois, voir presque un an, que je n'ai pas eu de relations sexuelles ! Et oui, n'est pas Lena Spencer qui veut ! Ces histoires de relations sans lendemain, du sexe pour du sexe, ça me plait moyennement, surtout avec des inconnus.

Chassant toutes ces drôles d'idées de mon esprit je réponds enfin à Remus en tentant d'oublier que j'ai imaginé quelques secondes avoir ce genre de relations avec lui. Nan mais franchement je devrais avoir honte !

-Ah ! Bah ouais alors dis comme ça tout va bien … j'imagine.

Il me sourit et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Nous quittons la salle commune ensemble en embrayant sur un autre sujet.

Alors, surprise ?!!!

A bientôt pour la suite ) merci d'avoir lu.


	19. Kate Davis dans une dimension parallèle

Hi everybody !

Désolé pour l'attente, ce chapitre est écrit depuis plusieurs jours mais j'ai tout simplement oublié de le poster (oui c'est dur à croire mais mon cerveau ne fonctionne qu'à moitié en période d'examens xD).

Bref, je voulais juste signaler que les deux chansons mentionnées ici sont « Yesterday » et « Yellow submarine » des Beatles. Je le dis au cas où vous voudriez les écouter au moment où elles interviennent dans le chapitre, pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance ^^.

Je remercie encore et toujours les personnes qui lisent ma fic et celles qui review aussi =D

A bientôt pour la suite !

Enjoy

Ceycey

**Chapitre 19 : Kate Davis dans une dimension parallèle**

-"_Yesterday, All my troubles seemed so far away_".

Oh c'est pas vrai, encore cette chanson? C'est presque en grognant que je sors de la salle de bain, pour retrouver, pour la cinquième fois de la journée, Lena accoudée à la fenêtre de notre chambre, le regard perdu vers la forêt interdite et chantant inlassablement cette vieille chanson des Beatles.

C'est comme ça depuis ce matin et ça commence à me sortir par les yeux. Mais bien sur je ne dis rien, depuis hier soir elle déprime, ce que je comprends parfaitement. Je me contente d'agir normalement avec elle et de me montrer compatissante. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne finisse par me déprimer aussi. Ce me rappelle trop ma rupture avec Léo, surtout les deux mois déprimants qui ont suivi. Mais Lena était là pour moi. Ca oui, je ne peux pas dire qu'elle ne m'a pas soutenue, elle m'a aidé à aller mieux alors je me dois de faire la même chose pour elle.

-« _Now it looks as though they're here to stay, Oh, I believe in yesterday"._

-Lena? Ma belle, et si on sortait un peu de là, histoire de profiter de l'insouciance de notre âge ?

-Hein ? Non, pas envie de le voir.

-Je sais mais … Lena, tu ne veux pas qu'il sache que tu es blessée mais depuis que c'est arrivé tu n'as pas bougé d'ici, tu n'as même pas diné hier soir, ni déjeuné ce matin et là tu viens encore de rater le repas de midi. Alors excuse-moi mais tant que t'y es, balade-toi avec une pancarte dans le dos où on pourra lire « James Potter m'a plaquée et je suis malheureuse » !

-Ah ah, c'est hilarant ! « _Yesterday, Love was such an easy game to play, Now I need a place to hide away, Oh, I believe in yesterday_."

-Bon, très bien, c'est toi qui vois, mais je te préviens, dés demain tu sors de là! Il est hors de question que ce crétin te fasse louper les cours !

-Hum hum, me répond-t-elle distraitement.

Oh merlin, une Lena Spencer qui essuie un chagrin d'amour c'est dur à gérer ! En soupirant je sors de notre dortoir et me rend à la salle commune en revêtant mon pull. Puisque Lena reste cloitrée dans la chambre je n'ai pas le choix : ma seule compagnie est celle des maraudeurs. On ne voit plus Anthony depuis des semaines !

-Prête pour une ballade avec les maraudeurs ? Me demande Sirius d'un ton jovial.

-Bin, j'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-As-tu envie de chocolat ? Me demande Remus avec un sourire énigmatique.

-Ca se pourrait, éludais-je en souriant. En fait je dirais même un grand « oui », j'en aurais bien besoin.

-Alors c'est parti ! S'exclame Potter qui vient d'apparaître dans mon champ de vision.

-Parce qu'il vient aussi ? Demandais-je avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Potter fronce les sourcils et me regarde en essayant de comprendre mon nouveau comportement avec lui. Evidemment monsieur est dans sa bulle, sa toute nouvelle « amitié » avec Lily Evans le coupe complètement du monde, on peut même dire que ça lui change les idées après le décès de son père. Je ne dis pas que c'est une mauvaise chose, je regrette juste que cela se soit fait aux dépends de ma meilleure amie. Hélas, le dicton dit vrai : « le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres » !

-Kate, tu as un problème avec moi ? Me demande-t-il l'air peiné. Enfin, je croyais qu'on s'entendait bien maintenant.

-C'était le cas, répondis-je en soupirant.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé depuis ? S'enquit-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

-Ca ne t'intrigue pas le fait que Lena ne soit pas sortie de notre dortoir depuis que tu as « rompu » ?

Oui je sais, Lena me tuerait si elle savait que je suis sur le point de révéler à James les réels sentiments qu'elle a pour lui mais bon, il faut bien qu'il se rende compte des conséquences de cette histoire.

-Je … je pensais qu'elle voulait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, c'est tout, répond-t-il en déglutissant.

-Eh bah alors c'est une sacrée bonne actrice ! M'exclamais-je exagérément.

-Elle … mais je pensais que c'était clair pour elle aussi, se défend-t-il.

-Les gens changent, enfin certains, répliquai-je sèchement.

-Je devrais aller lui parler, dit-il l'air résolu.

Il enfoui son écharpe dans les mains de Sirius, légèrement distrait et part l'air songeur en direction des dortoirs des filles. Euh … j'ai fait une bêtise là, non ? Lena va me tuer si elle le voit débarqué alors qu'elle pleure en chantant (faux de surcroit). Mais bon il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de répliquer. Ah ah, Kate Davis ou l'art de rejeter la faute sur les autres !

-Chocolat ? S'exclame Sirius avec un visage d'enfant gâté.

Nous acquiesçons Remus et moi et le suivons après qu'il ait balancé négligemment l'écharpe de James sur un fauteuil. J'aime beaucoup mieux ce Sirius là finalement. D'accord les mauvaises blagues et les insultes blessantes me manquent. Quoi de plus jouissif que de voir que votre ennemi préféré perd ses moyens lorsque vous vous acharné sur lui ? Mais il faut avouer que c'est beaucoup moins stressant de pouvoir discuter calmement et normalement avec lui. D'autant plus qu'en ce moment il se montre plus calme, mature, amical et en plus, je ne l'avais jamais vu, avant cette semaine, rire aux éclats et s'emporter joyeusement comme un enfant. C'est assez déroutant, il faut le dire, mais aussi divertissant. Il nous guide dans les couloirs et autres escaliers avec un enthousiasme débordant. Même Remus est gagné par l'empressement d'arriver aux cuisines de Poudlard. Je me suis bien évidemment demandé comment ils savaient s'y rendre mais pas bien longtemps, ce sont des maraudeurs, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

Malheureusement, sur le chemin, nous croisons McGonnagall en grande discussion avec Slughorn et Flitwick. Sirius s'empresse donc de nous pousser derrière une statue qui se trouve dans une alcôve. L'heure du couvre feu n'est pas dépassée – il est à peine 16h00 – mais nous ne sommes pas censés trainer par là.

Il y a quelques mois Sirius n'aurait pas manqué de nous sortir une de ces remarques insupportables dont il a le secret, en vue de la situation. Je me retrouve, bien évidemment, coincée entre les deux maraudeurs. La promiscuité avec Remus me rappelle notre discussion embarrassante d'hier soir (et visiblement lui aussi s'en souvient) et la promiscuité avec Sirius n'est pas sans me rappeler ce fameux soir d'Halloween où tout à dérapé, mais aussi et surtout, mon anniversaire, lorsque nous sommes allés à Pré-au-lard avec ces quatre énergumènes. Je m'étais retrouvée exactement dans la même situation, exactement entre Remus et Sirius et ce dernier m'avait alors dit de sa voix condescendante : « Oh mais tu ne réalises pas la chance que tu as : toutes ces filles qui rêveraient d'être à ta place ! Précisément entre Remus et moi ! ». Eh bien c'est la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive, que dire à part que je suis peut être … chanceuse ? Ou pas ! Tout est relatif !

Quoiqu'il en soit, dés que le cortège de professeurs à disparut, nous pouvons enfin respirer normalement.

-Bon, on va utiliser un passage secret pour éviter que ça recommence, nous dit Sirius très sérieusement. Suivez-moi.

Et nous voila en vadrouille, avançant sur la pointe des pieds comme des cambrioleurs. On peut rêver plus zen comme balade. M'enfin, je ne suis pas contre un peu d'action, ça me changera de ces dernières semaines.

Sirius prend donc la tête de notre « troupe » et Remus ferme la marche. Le « chef » soulève un pan de tapisserie derrière lequel se trouve une porte. Nous la franchissons tous chacun notre tour. Une fois dans le noir, je sens une main, grande, chaude, qui prend la mienne. Euh … je suis quand même capable de marcher toute seule, enfin ! Bon d'accord, je râle pour m'éviter de penser à la décharge électrique ressentie lorsque la main de Sirius est entré en contact avec la mienne. Raaaah toujours ces foutues hormones !

Je le laisse donc me guider sans rien dire et j'en oublie même que nous ne sommes pas seuls jusqu'à ce que Remus illumine le couloir de sa baguette. Dés que la lumière bleue jaillie, je me sens bizarrement embarrassée par la situation mais pas Sirius apparemment puisqu'il tient toujours ma main fermement. Hier, je refusais de sortir avec Remus, quelqu'un que j'apprécie pourtant beaucoup et aujourd'hui je laisse mon « pire ennemi » me prendre la main ! C'est sur, c'est à n'y rien comprendre et ça me gêne vis-à-vis de Remus. C'est pourquoi je reprends immédiatement possession de ma main.

Ce passage secret donne directement sur un couloir des cachots. Sirius nous mène vers un tableau, une nature morte plus précisément. Et c'est avec étonnement que je le vois chatouiller une poire. Il m'adresse un sourire fier mais ne me sors pas une des ses habituelles remarques condescendantes qui font l'éloge des maraudeurs. Décidément, j'ai du mal à m'habituer à ses changements de comportement.

Nous entrons donc dans une grande cuisine qui grouille d'elfes de maison. Je suis émerveillée car jamais je n'avais vraiment pensé à la façon dont nos plats arrivaient dans la grande salle ni qui les confectionnaient.

Je sens à nouveau la main de Sirius mais dans mon dos cette fois-ci, il semble vouloir me guider vers le cœur de la cuisine. Remus est déjà assis à l'unique table de la pièce, l'air affamé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça lui non plus !

-Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Me demande Sirius avec un grand sourire ravi.

Je me contente d'hocher la tête, trop choquée de le voir tirer une chaise pour moi, comme un vrai gentleman. Non mais à quoi il joue ? Ou plutôt est-ce que j'ai le vrai Sirius devant moi ? Oui, parce qu'il y a encore quelque mois je ne voyais que Black, mon ennemi.

-Bonjour maîtres et maitresse ! Qu'est ce que Tessie peut faire pour vous ? Nous demande une elfe de maison.

-Moi je voudrais une part de votre merveilleux gâteau au chocolat ! S'exclame Remus les yeux brillants de gourmandise.

Je suis dans un monde parallèle, n'est-ce pas ? Un monde où Remus Lupin est joyeux et foufou, où James Potter va s'excuser de son mauvais comportement envers une fille, où Sirius Black se montre prévenant, gentil et amical et où ma meilleure amie, Lena Spencer, tombe amoureuse !

-Ah moi aussi, ajoute Sirius avec un charmant sourire. Kate ? Qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir ?

Aucun doute ! Je suis bien dans un monde parallèle ! Au secouuuuuuuuurs !

Tous deux, ainsi que l'elfe, me fixent en attendant que je réponde enfin. Je tente de retrouver mes esprits et d'articuler correctement, sans montrer mon trouble.

-Euh … je gouterais bien ce gâteau, répondis-je en tentant un sourire normal.

L'elfe se précipite dans un placard et nous ramène un énorme gâteau au chocolat dans la seconde. Sans mentir, il à l'air délicieux, surtout ce liquide juste au dessus qui ressemble à du caramel, miam !

-Alors, ce projet Dumby ça avance ? Nous demande Remus pour faire la conversation tout en prenant une énorme bouchée de gâteau.

-Pas mal, on fait du bon boulot en ce moment, hein Kate ?

-Oui, je dois avouer que ça avance, enfin ! Mais il ne nous reste plus qu'un mois pour finir.

Moi, stressée ? Non pas du tout voyons ! Merlin, ce gâteau est vraiment délicieux.

-En tout cas c'est dommage qu'on vous interdise toute autre activité, ajoute Remus, surtout pour le journal. Finalement on n'aura eu qu'un numéro puisque Skeeter abandonne.

-Ah bon ? M'exclamais-je.

- Après le tour que lui a joué Lena ce n'est pas étonnant, commente Sirius.

-Oui, plus personne ne va croire ce qu'elle écrit maintenant, poursuit Remus.

-Et c'est bien mieux comme ça ! Déclarais-je. Si moi je ne peux pas diriger la Gazette de Poudlard, j'aime autant que personne d'autre ne puisse le faire et surtout pas cette fouine !

Ils rient tous les deux et se mettent ensuite à parler du club de duel qui manque tant à Sirius. Je ne les écoute qu'à moitié, perdue dans mes pensées. Je repense à la petite vengeance de Lena pour défendre mon honneur et ma réputation. Vraiment jouissif comme souvenir. Et comme cela s'est passé dans le train qui nous ramenait à Londres je repense à mon père. Cela fait des semaines que je n'ai plus de nouvelles, j'avoue que je suis un peu inquiète. Et si Sophia avait découvert qu'il voulait nouer des liens avec sa « bâtarde » de fille ? A coup sur elle se vengerait si ça arrivait.

-Bon, je vous laisse, je dois aider Peter à réviser la prochaine interro de métamorphose.

-Bonne chance Lunard, t'en as pour des heures ! S'esclaffe Sirius.

-Oh Patmol, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il a des lacunes dans cette matière, le défend Remus avec, toutefois, un sourire amusé.

-CETTE matière ? Remus, tu es trop bon ! Exagère Sirius.

C'est vrai que c'est méchant pour Pettigrow mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire aussi. Remus est vraiment trop gentil de bien vouloir lui accorder son temps libre aussi régulièrement, car je l'ai souvent vu aider le petit gros quelques dimanches.

-N'abusez pas trop du chocolat, nous conseille le préfet.

-Bon courage, à la semaine prochaine ! Plaisante Sirius.

-Au revoir Remus ! Lançais-je alors qu'il passait tout juste la porte.

Je devrais peut être y aller aussi, aller voir si une lettre de mon père ne m'attends pas quelque part ou alors lui écrire moi-même pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

-Tu as l'air préoccupée, remarque Sirius.

-Hum, fis-je simplement.

Non sans blague ? Ah voila ce que je lui aurais rétorqué il y a encore un mois ! Je me ramollis dites donc !

-Tu t'inquiètes pour Lena ?

-Non, enfin si bien sur que je m'inquiète pour elle mais là, tout de suite, je pensais plutôt à mon père. Ca fait des semaines que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui!

-On ne peut décidément pas compter sur ces bourges de sangs purs ! S'emporte-t-il.

-Hé ! C'est de mon père que tu parles ! M'énervais-je.

-Et alors ? Depuis quand tu te soucies de lui ? S'étonne-t-il.

-Depuis la première, seule et unique fois que l'on s'est parlé !

-Ouais, bin justement ! Il a quand même osé ne pas t'adresser la parole, ni un seul regard, pendant des années, toute ta vie même ! Si ça ce n'est pas être égoïste et sans cœur !

Dés que l'on parle de ma famille paternelle il s'emporte ! Je crois que c'est parce que cela lui fait penser à sa propre famille …

-C'est ce que tu penses de lui ? Demandais-je sans savoir pourquoi je me sens vexée.

-Et c'est que le début de la liste ! Déclare-t-il, le visage défait par l'agacement.

-C'est dommage, dis-je innocemment, parce que, lui, il pense le plus grand bien de toi.

Et hop je regarde le plafond avec un grand intérêt en attendant qu'il puisse trouver quelque chose à dire.

Bien sur je sais qu'il ne peut pas être objectif sur ce sujet là, mais en même temps il est le seul à savoir comment cette partie de ma famille, et particulièrement mon père, me traitait à l'époque. Car comme je l'ai déjà dit, on s'est beaucoup vu pendant les vacances d'été, aux différents repas qu'organisaient nos deux familles. Et il faut bien avouer que même si lui aussi n'était pas très bien intégré à sa famille, ses parents, au moins, ne l'ignoraient pas. Quoique je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire ?

Je le regarde enfin, il à l'air assez étonné par ce que je viens de lui dire. Je m'attends à ce qu'il réponde un truc tout simple comme « Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pense ? » ou « Ouais c'est ça ! ». Mais au lieu de ça, je vois son visage se transformer. Je me plaignais vraiment, il y a peu, de ne plus voir son air condescendant et outrageusement séducteur ? Parce que maintenant qu'il est revenu sur son visage j'ai envie de le lui arracher !

-Ah ouais ? Parce que tu lui as parlé de moi ? Demande-t-il avec son sourire en coin très énervant et ses sourcils qui suggèrent je ne sais quoi.

-Quoi ? Non pas vraim …

-Tu voulais déjà me présenter comme son futur gendre, hein ? Me demande-t-il avec ce sourire supérieur.

Ma langue claque contre mon palais : signe d'agacement ! Il est fou ou quoi ?

Mais me voila revenue dans ma dimension au moins! Je devrais être contente, non ?

-D'abord, c'est LUI qui m'a parler de toi ! Ensuite, c'est uniquement parce qu'il était là quand tu m'as envoyé cette lettre stupide et inutile le premier jour des vacances ! Et enfin, ne te montre pas plus bête et chiant que tu ne l'es déjà, s'il te plait!

-Roh si on ne peut plus plaisanter, ajoute-t-il en riant. Je peux savoir ce qu'il pense de moi ?

-Bin … Il t'admire pour le courage dont tu as fait preuve en tournant le dos à ta famille, révélais-je à contre cœur.

-Ah ! Ca ne fait pas de moi une exception, enfin toi aussi tu l'as fait ! Dit-il en redevenant sérieux.

-Oui … mais pas lui, expliquais-je en imaginant ce qu'aurait été ma vie si mon père avait tenu tête à ses parents et était parti avec ma mère.

On fini tous deux notre deuxième part de gâteau, plongés dans nos pensées. Ce n'est pas vraiment réjouissant de savoir que l'on est lié à quelqu'un uniquement par un passé familial merdique ! Mais il est vrai que j'ai un avantage sur lui : mon père. Depuis qu'il est réellement entré dans ma vie j'ai déjà une raison de moins que lui de me plaindre. Lui, dans sa famille, n'a les faveurs que de son oncle Alphard mais c'est plus qu'un vieux crouton maintenant!

-Alors, cette discussion avec Remus hier soir ? Demande-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Euh … que sait-il au juste ? Merlin que c'est gênant ! Remus ne lui aurait tout de même pas parlé de ça ? En plus je vois bien qu'il fait semblant d'aborder un sujet quelconque, à mon avis il est même très curieux en fait! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être irritant !

-Bah … tu sais quoi, on a discuté, éludais-je. La pluie, le beau temps, combien faut-il de bombabouses pour asperger entièrement Slughorn, …

Il éclate d'un grand rire joyeux ! Ou plutôt : il se moque de moi ! Tout bien réfléchis je préfère l'autre Sirius. Je soupire d'exaspération en le voyant comme ça et surtout en me rendant compte qu'en fait toutes ces multiples facettes font partie de lui et que je vais devoir apprendre à jongler avec si je veux mener à bien le projet Dumby et être « amie » avec lui.

-Arrête Kate ! Je sais très bien que Remus voulait te demander de sortir avec lui, déclare-t-il sans passer par quatre chemins.

-Bon et alors ? Pourquoi tu demandes si tu sais déjà ? M'impatientais-je.

-Parce qu'il ne m'a pas dit si tu avais accepté, répond-t-il l'air ennuyé.

-Oh ça fait mal à ta curiosité ou à ton « Code des Meilleurs Amis » ? Me moquais-je.

-Les deux ! Avoue-t-il. Alors ?

-Est-ce que tu trouves qu'on avait l'air d'un couple, là ?

-Non mais peut être que vous préfériez attendre la sortie à pré-au-lard.

Un point pour Black ! Mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de discuter de ça avec lui, moi ! Oui je sais, on dirait une gamine qui boude constamment.

-J'ai refusé, avouais-je en m'intéressant maintenant à ma cape.

-Okay.

Quoi c'est tout ? Pas de « pourquoi » ? Je le regarde avec étonnement. Lui se contente de manger son gâteau. Je crois bien que je n'arriverais jamais à le cerner en fait.

-On se voit ce soir pour le projet Dumby ?

-Ouais, ce serait même bien qu'on planche dessus tous les soirs maintenant, proposais-je.

-Aucun problème, on a même plutôt intérêt, me répond-t-il en se levant et en remettant sa cape.

-Tu pars déjà ?

-Ouais, j'ai … rendez-vous.

Pourquoi a-t-il l'air si mystérieux soudainement ? C'est pas comme si c'était Remus ou Peter, tout le monde sait bien que Sirius Black a des rendez-vous avec des dizaines de filles rien qu'en claquant des doigts ! Et c'est quoi cette boule que je viens de ressentir dans mon estomac rien qu'à cette pensée? Il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche avec moi en ce moment. J'essaye de chasser ces pensées de mon esprit quand je vois qu'il scrute mon visage pour voir ma réaction.

-Ne sois pas jalouse ! Tu m'auras pour toi toute seule dans quelques heures, plaisante-t-il en posant « innocemment » sa main sur la mienne.

Oh mais ça suffit ! Il ne peut pas les ranger ses mains, à la fin? Et pourquoi ça m'énerve comme ça ? J'ai bien envie de me donner des claques moi-même !

Il sourit, avec un air satisfait sur le visage, face à mon manque de réactions ou plutôt face à mon malaise. Note pour moi-même : prendre des cours de théâtre, ça me sauvera la vie à l'avenir.

Je décide de mettre fin à mon supplice en retirant vivement ma main de sous la sienne et en me levant à mon tour.

-Bon, merci pour la petite visite des cuisines ! A ce soir !

-A ce soir !

Avant de quitter la cuisine je me retourne vers lui avec un air moqueur:

-Tu sauras retrouver le chemin de la salle fondatrice comme un grand garçon ?

-Bien sur ! Se défend-t-il.

Je ris puis prend la direction de la tour de Gryffondor, on va voir comment l'amoureuse se porte. J'ai bien peur que voir James se répandre en excuses ne l'ai achevée.

Je me demande aussi avec qui Sirius a rendez-vous ? Pfff comme si ça m'intéressait de toute façon !

Lorsque j'arrive prêt du tableau de la grosse dame j'aperçois une certaine rousse l'air contrariée qui m'interpelle.

-Kate ! Je peux te parler ?

-Evans ! Bien le bonjour, comment te portes-tu ?

-Oh oui excuse-moi, je t'agresse un petit peu, répond-t-elle en souriant.

Elle m'entraîne presque de force vers le fond du couloir, certainement à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Ne me dites pas qu'elle est sur le point de me dire à quel point elle trouve Potter séduisant ? Beurk !

-Tu peux me dire … ce qu'il y a exactement entre James et Lena ? Me demande-t-elle l'air visiblement gênée de poser une telle question.

-Eh bien, à l'heure actuelle, il n'y a plus rien, répondis-je.

-Oui je sais qu'il vient de rompre mais … c'est définitif ? Car ça fait bien une heure qu'il est avec elle dans votre chambre et …

-Lily ! Serais-tu jalouse par hasard ?

Ah ces petites rougeurs sur ses joues et ce regard fuyant, presque larmoyant. J'aime beaucoup l'embêter, suis-je méchante ?

-Kate je t'en prie ! C'est pour moi assez difficile comme ça de te demander ça. D'ailleurs, c'est bien parce que tu es la seule pour qui j'ai de l'estime dans cette école de fous que je le fais.

Ah oui, Evans et son admiration pour moi ! Non, bon je n'irais pas jusque là mais je sais qu'elle apprécie de savoir qu'elle n'est pas la seule à ne pas se prosterner devant les maraudeurs. C'est pourquoi elle nous a toujours montré beaucoup de respect et de sympathie à Lena et moi. Je l'apprécie d'ailleurs pour ça aussi. Bien sur, elle à un peu plus de mal à s'entendre avec Lena, surtout maintenant.

-Désolé, mais cela fait tellement de temps que je te vois faire semblant de ne pas en pincer pour lui ! Avoue que c'est assez tentant de te le faire remarquer, plaisantais-je gentiment.

-Hé ! Tu veux qu'on parle de ton petit jeu avec Black ? Me menace-t-elle avec l'index pointé sur moi et son regard sévère de préfète.

-Ne sois pas ridicule ! M'offusquai-je. Je ne joue à aucuns jeux avec Sirius !

-Parce que maintenant c'est Sirius ? Se moque-t-elle.

-Et James ? Fis-je sur le même ton.

-Roooh ! Dis ce que tu veux, moi au moins j'ai toujours été consciente de ce que mon attitude envers lui voulait dire !

-Bon, ce n'est pas que t'entendre dire des bêtises m'ennuie mais …, dis-je en faisant mine de partir.

-Attends ! Dit-elle en me retenant par le bras. Je suis désolée, ça ne me regarde pas après tout. Maintenant, est-ce que tu peux me dire sincèrement si tu sais ce que fais James seul dans une chambre avec Lena Spencer ?

-Mais rien, répondis-je en soupirant. Il a rompu et depuis hier soir elle déprime car, figure toi que tu n'es pas là seule à aimer les binoclards arrogants, alors quand il l'a su il est allé lui parler, certainement pour s'excuser.

-Mais s'excuser de quoi ? On s'excuse d'avoir rompu avec quelqu'un maintenant ?

-Lily Evans ! Depuis quand êtes vous si insensible ?

-Non mais je veux dire … il a bien dû lui donner une bonne raison au moment où il la quittait alors pourquoi devrait-il encore s'excuser ? Me demande-t-elle, ne comprenant toujours pas.

-Parce qu'il l'a quitté pour toi ! M'énervais-je.

-Quoi ? Mais … quel goujat ! Comment est-ce que je peux imaginer sortir avec lui en sachant qu'il serait capable de me quitter pour une autre ?

-Non mais t'es vraiment dans ton monde toi ! M'exclamais-je. Toi, il ne te quittera JAMAIS pour une autre. Je dirais même plus : James Potter ne te quitteras jamais, point !

-T'es voyante maintenant ?

-Mais non, ça fait juste trois ans qu'il est fou amoureux de toi ! Je t'assure Lily, si y en a bien une qui peut se vanter d'avoir devant elle un garçon qui ne la fera jamais souffrir intentionnellement c'est toi !

-Tu … tu crois ? Tu dis pas ça pour …

-Pour James ? Hé ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Il vient de briser le cœur de ma meilleure amie alors quel est l'intérêt pour moi de faire ça pour lui ? Franchement tous ce que tu risques c'est … d'être heureuse.

Voila je ne vois pas quoi dire de plus, a part que lui dire tous ça me fait mal au cœur, ça me rend même malade de jalousie ! Quelle chance elle a d'être aimée comme ça ! En tout cas elle semble beaucoup plus rassurée. Tout en me remerciant chaleureusement elle m'accompagne jusque dans la salle commune. Devant nous, James descend les escaliers des dortoirs des filles en lévitation. Il est chiant mais pas stupide au moins ! J'en conclus que je peux aller voir Lena.

-Ah Kate ! Je tenais à m'excuser, je l'ai fait aussi auprès de Lena si ça peut te rassurer. Et je voulais te remercier d'avoir été là pour moi quand ça n'allait pas …

-Oui bon, on a juste discuté de temps en temps, me défendis-je.

D'accord ! On a passé des heures à parler à un certain moment ! J'étais la seule de son entourage à comprendre ce qu'il traversait après tout.

-Et je voulais te dire aussi que je compte tout faire pour qu'on reste amis !

-Arrête je vais pleurer, plaisantais-je à moitié gênée.

Lui aussi il est tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Il me sourie gentiment, je fais de même. Si si, je vous assure que je SAIS sourire gentiment !

-Lily, ça te dit une petite ballade dans le parc ? Lui propose-t-il.

La petite rouquine me regarde avec hésitation. Quoi ? Il faut que je leur donne un petit coup de pouce aussi ?

-Bien sur, elle en serait ravie, dis-je avec un grand sourire et en la poussant dans ses bras.

Voila que je me transforme en Cupidon ! Je les regarde partir avec un sourire attendrit sur les lèvres, comme une mère regarde partir ses petits à l'école. Vraiment ce collège me rend plus folle chaque jour. Bon, Lena maintenant !

-« We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine"!

Encore les Beatles mais au moins cette chanson est déjà plus joyeuse et entrainante! Je l'entends chanter de la salle de bain et quand j'y entre et vois enfin son visage je suis stupéfaite de la voir sourire comme ça !

-« And our friends are all on board" Ah Kate, tu tombes bien! S'exclame-t-elle.

Elle se jette sur moi, respirant la joie de vivre. Qu'est-ce que James entendait par « s'excuser » ? Lui jeter le sort d'_oubliettes_ pour qu'elle oublie ses peines de cœur ?

-Tu veux me faire croire que ça va déjà mieux ? Il y a peine une heure tu étais dépressive.

J'ai toujours admiré sa capacité à se remettre sur pied très vite mais là j'ai quand même du mal à y croire.

-Oui mais James à su me redonner le sourire.

-Ah et ça y est tu ne l'aimes plus, ironisais-je. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes !

-Non, bien sur que non ! Je ne vais pas l'oublier de si tôt mais il m'a aidé à me rendre compte qu'on n'était pas faits l'un pour l'autre et c'est tout ! Je dois aller de l'avant, penser à autre chose ! D'ailleurs, je sais déjà comment m'y prendre.

-Hum hum, fis-je sceptique, qu'est-ce encore, que cette merveilleuse idée ?

-Un jeu ! Auquel tu vas jouer avec moi !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, en me tirant violemment par la manche elle parvient à me sortir de notre chambre, puis de la salle commune et m'emmène me balader dans le parc recouvert de neige, retrouver joyeusement tous nos camarades !

Le nouveau jeu de Lena n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un concours de baiser ! C'est à celle qui embrassera le plus de garçons dans l'heure ! Bien entendu cela s'est transformer en « Combien de garçons Lena Spencer peut embrasser en une après midi ?». Je n'allais tout de même m'amuser à ça ! Elle est vraiment folle. Sérieusement je me demande si je ne préférais pas son état dépressif. Mais bon, en tant que meilleure amie, je me dois d'être heureuse de la voir aller mieux, peu importe par quel moyen !

Et puis son jeu s'est transformé en « Combien de garçons Lena Spencer peut embrasser en deux jours » ! Croyez moi, vous n'avez pas envie de le savoir.

Le problème c'est que je devais rejoindre Sirius il y a déjà une demi-heure. Pourquoi suis-je en retard ? Parce qu'après deux jours entiers à jouer à ce jeu stupide, Lena a fini par se lasser (il faut dire aussi qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de candidats) alors aujourd'hui, juste après le diner, elle n'a rien trouver de mieux que de me forcer à assister à la nouvelle réunion des « diablesses » dans notre QG. Selon elle il était grand temps d'en apprendre plus a ses petites recrues qu'elle avait délaissée en sortant avec James et surtout d'élaborer un nouveau plan.

Bref, Lena Spencer tente d'oublier son chagrin d'amour en se dotant d'activités toutes plus diverses et farfelues les unes que les autres !

Alors que je me dirigeais d'un bon pas vers la salle fondatrice, je m'arrête soudainement à l'angle du couloir, entendant des éclats de voix. Il y a au bout de ce couloir quatre élèves qui ont l'air de se battre. Et je peux vous assurer que, de là où je suis, je peux voir que ce n'est pas à coup de gentils sorts ! Ca doit être des serpentards !

Je suis consciente qu'il est dangereux pour moi de rester là alors je décide de retourner discrètement sur mes pas. Je ne vais quand même pas me mêler d'un règlement de compte entre serpentards ! Mais quand l'un d'eux se décale légèrement sur la gauche je vois qu'en fait il y a trois serpentards qui s'acharnent sur un autre élève qui, lui, est au sol, très mal en point. C'est avec horreur que je me rends compte qu'il s'agit de Sirius ! Alors que le plus grand des trois serpentards s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort particulièrement violent, j'oublis mon idée de fuir et me précipite sur eux avec ma baguette prête à être utilisée.


	20. Dérapage 'incontrôlé'

Salut salut !

En ce moment je suis plutôt fière de moi, je n'ai pas trop de mal à poster plus ou moins régulièrement.

Pour ce chapitre, une surprise vous attend ) mais je n'en dis pas plus.

Je remercie encore et toujours les lecteurs et revieweurs, et plus particulièrement les revieweurs anonymes car je ne peux malheureusement pas leur répondre mais je tiens à ce qu'il sache que leurs reviews me font également plaisir.

Bonne lecture et à très bientôt =)

Ceycey

Rappel :

« Je ne vais quand même pas me mêler d'un règlement de compte entre serpentards ! Mais quand l'un d'eux se décale légèrement sur la gauche je vois qu'en fait il y a trois serpentards qui s'acharnent sur un autre élève qui, lui, est au sol, très mal en point. C'est avec horreur que je me rends compte qu'il s'agit de Sirius ! Alors que le plus grand des trois serpentards s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort particulièrement violent, j'oublis mon idée de fuir et me précipite sur eux avec ma baguette prête à être utilisée. »

**Chapitre 20 : Dérapage « incontrôlé »**

-Arrêtez ! Criais-je.

Ils se retournent vers moi et je peux alors reconnaître Douglas, mon très cher demi-frère accompagné de Wilkes et, oh, mon préféré : Rosier ! Quelle charmante compagnie !

-Ah ah ! Voila que ça devient amusant ! S'exclame Wilkes, l'armoire à glace.

-Laissez-le, ordonnais-je en l'ignorant.

-Voyons _sœurette_, me dit Douglas sur un ton mielleux et condescendant, tu ne crois tout de même pas nous faire peur ?

-Tiens, tiens, le petit dougy à sa maman à enfin trouver où se cachait sa « virilité » ! Comment ça se fait ? Ironisais-je.

-La ferme !

-C'est pour impressionner deux imbéciles congénitaux qui te prennent pour leur toutou ? Demandais-je sur le même ton moqueur.

-Davis ! Aboie Rosier. T'attends quoi ? Ferme-lui son clapet qu'on en finisse avec l'autre !

-Hin hin hin hin ! Fis-je en voyant mon frérot approcher vers moi d'un pas hésitant. Si tu ne veux pas que ta mamounette n'apprenne tes débordements de violence je te déconseille de faire quoi que ce soit ! D'ailleurs vous devriez tous filer, vous avez alerté Rusard avec vos conneries et il est déjà en route. Hum – _je regarde ma montre magique_ – il devrait arriver tout essoufflé dans … deux, non … une minute.

-Bon, on s'tire ! Dit Wilkes.

-On se reverra, me dit Rosier avec un mauvais sourire.

-C'est ça, dans tes rêves !

-Là aussi ma belle, me chuchote-t-il (pour que personne d'autre n'entende) en passant tout près de moi et amusé par ma grimace de dégout.

Il me lance un regard pervers tandis que je le fusille du regard en attendant que lui et sa clique disparaisse. Je déteste ce type ! Je mets certains mauvais souvenirs qu'il me rappelle de côté et me précipite sur Sirius qui est vraiment mal en point.

-Sirius ! Tu vas bien ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Oui, … enfin non, pas vraiment, avoue-t-il en grimaçant.

-Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, déclarais-je en essayant de le remettre sur pieds.

-Non ! Surtout pas !

-Pourquoi ? M'étonnai-je. Enfin, tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Tu es couvert de sang!

-Oui … et j'ai surement … une côté cassée.

-Quoi ? Bon, arrêtes de faire le héros, ça ne m'impressionne pas du tout ! On va voir Pomfresh.

Quel genre de fille je serais si je le laissais comme ça, sans soins et avec une côte cassée ? Sans compter que c'est peut être encore plus grave que ce qu'il n'y paraît…

-J'ai dis non ! S'emporte-t-il en me repoussant. C'est … c'est moi qui les ais provoqués, elle voudra des explications, je serais sanctionné … ou pire : cloué à l'infirmerie pendant des jours ! Non merci !

Je fini par céder, je ne peux pas le forcer à y aller et puis même blessé, je ne suis pas assez forte pour le porter contre son gré vers l'infirmerie.

Je l'invite donc à s'appuyer sur moi et je m'efforce de le diriger vers le seul lieu sur et désert auquel je pense en cet instant : la salle fondatrice ! Seulement elle est assez loin. La « ballade » est donc difficile, entre Sirius qui m'écrase, moi qui lui fait malencontreusement prendre des murs et les professeurs à éviter. Ce sont les escaliers en colimaçon, qui mène à la salle fondatrice, qui sont les plus difficiles à descendre. Mais finalement nous y voila. Je le traîne jusqu'à la scène que nous avons aménagée à peine hier avec l'aide de Dumbledore. Les rideaux rouges, caractéristiques du théâtre, ne sont même pas encore accrochés. J'en profite donc pour l'allonger dessus, faute de mieux.

-Franchement Kate, je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça, ce ne sont que quelques bleus !

-Ca se voit que l'on n'a croisé aucun miroir en chemin, rétorquais-je.

-Hééé ! En toutes circonstances je suis beau ! S'exclame-t-il.

-Et modeste avec ça, marmonnais-je plus pour moi. Bon, tiens-toi tranquille !

Sa chemise blanche de l'uniforme est maculée de sang. Heureusement je ne suis pas de ces personnes qui ne supporte pas la vue, ni l'odeur du sang. Je prends alors conscience que si je dois vraiment le soigner ou au moins faire un minimum pour que cela ne s'infecte pas, je vais devoir lui retirer sa chemise. Chouette ! J'imagine déjà ses commentaires !

-Et pourquoi tu les as provoqués ? Lui demandais-je pour donner l'impression qu'il est tout naturel que je lui enlève sa chemise et que ça ne me gêne pas du tout.

Effectivement, il y a des dégâts ! Quel idiot quand même ! Son torse est recouvert de plaies, d'entailles. Toutes de taille différentes et cela se voit qu'elles ont été faites à l'aide de la magie. Ces sales serpentards n'attendent même plus d'être sortis de Poudlard pour utiliser la magie noire ou quoi ?

Je fais aussitôt apparaître des compresses que j'imbibe d'eau avec le sort adéquat. Heureusement qu'on a appris les sorts d'apparition cette année. Et puis je me dis qu'un peu de désinfectant ne feront pas de mal. J'essaie alors de désinfecter toutes ces plaies en continuant de feindre l'indifférence.

-Tu sais à quel point je suis immature, me répond-t-il alors en toussant et en riant à la fois. Et puis c'est de ta faute! … Aieuh ! Mais fais attention !

Il se tort de douleur mais j'ai presque envie d'appuyer encore plus fort tellement il l'a mérité. Comment ça c'est de ma faute ? Pour une fois que je n'ai rien fait !

Je le dévisage en me mordant les joues pour m'empêcher de m'énerver davantage. Ce n'est pas bon pour mon karma et mon cœur (paraît que je suis trop hystérique !).

Malgré la faible luminosité et le sang coagulé sur sa peau, on devine très bien les muscles qui se dessinent sur son torse. Comment fait-il ? Il ne joue pas au Quidditch et je sais très bien qu'il ne fait pas d'autres sports en dehors de Poudlard.

Oh merlin ! J'aurais préféré soigner Pettigrow, surtout en ce moment ! Surtout après avoir imaginé des choses pas très catholiques avec Remus et après m'être sentie aussi gênée face à l'attitude plus tactile de Sirius envers moi ces derniers jours. Pettigrow au moins, n'est pas attirant. Même pas pour mille gallions. Et oui, Sirius l'est. Je serais bien bête de croire que je peux berner tout le monde en disant le contraire ! Je l'ai déjà dit, il est beau au point de pouvoir convertir n'importe quel hétéro en homosexuel affirmé ! C'est dire ! Beurk, j'essaie d'éviter de penser à Sirius avec un garçon. Ca casse un peu le mythe, comme on dit.

Enfin, pour ce que j'en ai à faire, hein ?

Par contre, Pettigrow avec un garçon ça ne me dérange pas du tout !

-Ma faute ? M'énervais-je pour faire taire mon cerveau débile.

-Tu es arrivée avec plus de trente minutes de retard ! Me reproche-t-il. Je m'ennuyais et ils passaient par là …

-Alors tu t'ais dis : « tiens pourquoi pas les provoquer en duel pour faire passer le temps ? Peu importe s'ils sont trois fois plus nombreux que moi ! », me moquais-je.

-Si c'est pour que tu me fasses la morale, j'aurais peut être mieux fais d'aller voir Pompom !

-Tais-toi et ne bouge plus !

Ayant fini de désinfecter les plaies sur son torse, je m'attaque maintenant à son visage tuméfié. Il reste enfin silencieux. Incroyable ! Ca me laisse le temps de désinfecter tous ça tout en me perdant encore dans mes pensées. Il ferme les yeux pour ne pas que le produit s'y infiltre et cette vision est très étrange. En fait, ça me fait tout drôle de le voir les yeux fermés, comme s'il dormait. Il a l'air d'un ange prétentieux comme ça, mais d'un ange tout de même. Je peux regarder son visage à loisir, remarquer la fine cicatrice qu'il a au coin de la lèvre - certainement due à une vieille punition de Madame Black - ainsi que sa peau et son nez parfait. Je ne sais pas combien de minutes passent le temps que j'en ai fini avec son visage, mais c'est assez reposant.

-T'as quand même une sacrée autorité sur ton frère ! S'exclame-t-il soudainement.

Ca y est, le calme reposant est fini ! On ne peut pas faire taire Sirius Black bien longtemps. J'ai l'impression que ces yeux bleus-gris grand ouverts me brûlent maintenant que je m'étais habituée à les voir fermés.

-Ouais, visiblement ! Répondis-je avec un sourire fier.

-J'aimerais en dire autant, marmonne-t-il.

-Peut être que votre éducation un peu plus stricte y est pour quelque chose, répondis-je calmement. J'avoue que ma belle mère n'est pas un ange mais elle surprotège quand même ses petits rejetons, du coup ils ont moins de caractère que toi et ton frère. Ils sont même assistés !

Il a l'air pensif pendant que j'applique une pommade cicatrisante sur toutes les plaies déjà désinfectées.

-Ca doit être ça … Merci, souffle-t-il alors.

-Attends, j'ai pas fini de te soigner ! Protestais-je.

-Non, je voulais dire … merci d'être intervenue et de ne pas m'avoir lâché entre les mains de Pompom.

-De rien, répondis-je avec un sourire, je n'aime pas non plus être enfermée à l'infirmerie sous les sermons de Pomfresh.

Je fais disparaître les traces de sang de sa chemise avec un coup de baguette. Il me regarde faire attentivement.

-Et puis, tu as de la chance, je suis aussi bonne infirmière qu'elle, plaisantais-je sans grand sérieux.

-Hum ! Kate Davis mon infirmière personnelle ! J'aime assez l'idée, dit-il avec un regard lubrique.

-Pervers débile ! M'écriais-je en lui frappant l'épaule mais avec tout de même un sourire amusé.

Et je ris carrément quand je le vois afficher une autre grimace de douleur pour aussitôt m'inquiéter ! Je m'applique à le soigner et quand j'ai presque fini je le frappe. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? Et puis j'en ai ras le bol de me poser cette question !

-Ca va ? M'inquiétais-je alors en me penchant davantage vers lui.

-Oui, chuchote-t-il.

-Tu as du mal à respirer, remarquais-je en culpabilisant.

-Non, ment-il.

-Si !

-Et comment tu peux le savoir ?

Je le sais parce qu'à présent nos visages sont tellement proches que je peux sentir son souffle chaud et très irrégulier sur ma joue gauche.

-C'est ton haleine d'hyppogriffe qui me l'a dit ! Plaisantais-je.

Il lève simplement les yeux au ciel. Je l'ai déjà vu en meilleur forme. Mais cela lui arrache une nouvelle grimace de douleur car ce mouvement à fait bouger ses blessures à l'arcade droite. J'applique alors un coton humide et froid dessus pour soulager la douleur et c'est là que je vois qu'il me regarde bizarrement.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je sur la défensive.

-Tu n'aurais jamais fais ça il y a quelques mois, répond-t-il simplement.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demandais-je distraitement tant je m'acharne maintenant à appliquer la pommade sur les quelques bleus qui ornent son torse.

-Au lieu de me défendre, tu te serais surement écrié « Oh chouette » et tu te serais jeter avec joie dans la mêlée pour participer à mon massacre, répond-t-il sérieusement.

J'explose de rire en imaginant la scène, et il fait mine d'être vexé avant de sourire aussi.

Il est beau comme ça. Simple, vulnérable, adorable. Je me surprends à être attendri par … Sirius Black ! Nan mais je rêve !

En même temps, n'importe quelle autre fille de Poudlard le serait devant l'image qu'il renvoi en ce moment même. Sans oublier que, la chemise ouverte, son sourire toujours enjôleur accroché au visage et ses « blessures de guerre » le rendent diablement sexy !

-Tu exagères ! Je n'aurais peut être pas été si insensible ! Repris-je pour chasser mes pensées malsaines.

-Qu'est-ce qui a changer alors ? Reprend-t-il avec sérieux.

-Toi ? Suggérais-je.

-Quoi ? Tu insinues que si on ne s'est jamais entendus avant c'est uniquement de ma faute ? S'offusque-t-il comiquement.

-Bon d'accord, c'est en partie ma faute aussi, concédais-je. Alors j'imagine que beaucoup de choses ont changées, c'est tout.

Il acquiesce sans répondre. J'en ai fini avec le désinfectant et la crème cicatrisante. Une fois que j'ai appliqué des pansements là où je juge que c'est utile, je pense qu'il y a plus grand-chose que je puisse faire d'autre. Je fais donc disparaître cotons, compresses, fioles et pommades avec un joyeux « J'ai fini ! ».

-Mais il te faudra quand même demandé quelques potions à Pomfresh. Au moins pour ta côte cassée, ajoutais-je pour le raisonné.

-Elle n'est pas cassée.

-Mais tu as dis …

-J'ai dramatisé ! Je ne sens plus rien maintenant.

-Je ne te crois pas ! Ne me dis pas que tu as la phobie des hôpitaux et tout le tralala quand même, me moquais-je encore.

La moquerie, c'est tous ce que je sais faire apparemment. Je me déprime toute seule des fois, je vous jure !

Il ignore complètement ma petite vanne. On dirait que je ne peux plus rien faire pour l'énerver maintenant, c'est frustrant et triste à la fois. Il fut un temps, c'était quand même mon activité préférée.

-Touche si tu veux, me dit-il avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Tu verras si c'est cassé.

-Comme si je pouvais deviner juste au toucher, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

La situation à l'air de l'amuser ! Il prend ma main de force pour la poser sur ses côtes.

-Tu vois ? Demande-t-il avec un sourire amusé qui ne présage rien de bon. Tu sens quelque chose de bizarre ? … A part une peau douce et chaude ?

-Euh … je … non.

Bravo Kate ! Tu ne passes pas du tout pour une débile !

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Demande-t-il en m'empêchant toujours de retirer ma main.

-Non … pas vraiment.

-Ca veut dire que j'ai toujours un corps sublime et en parfaite santé ! Réplique-t-il avec un large sourire charmeur.

Je déglutis malgré moi.

Bravo Kate ! Tu ne passes pas non plus pour une adolescente pré-pubert !

Il le fait exprès cet idiot ! Il est surement en train de jouer à je ne sais quel jeu depuis quelques jours ! Peut être est-ce même un nouveau plan pour me faire enrager, ou encore un pari !

-Ca me fait de belles jambes ! Répliquais-je en retirant vivement ma main.

Ravie de voir que même dans une situation gênante et quelque peu troublante, mon sens du sarcasme réussit toujours à remonter à la surface. Je me sens sauvée !

-Tout à fait d'accord, répond-t-il alors.

Hein ?

-Même blessé tu es chiant, me lamentais-je.

-C'est parce que je sais que ça te plait, répond-t-il toujours avec autant d'aisance.

-Et comment peux-tu savoir ce qui me plait ? M'énervais-je, plus à cause de mon manque d'assurance évident que par son comportement. Et puis pourquoi tu …

-Chut ! Dit-il en posant son index sur ma bouche. C'est toi qui es chiante, là.

-Mais je … Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu gâches ce moment, déclare-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

Alors là, il commence à me courir sur le haricot. J'ai passé l'âge de jouer aux devinettes et puis maintenant qu'il va mieux, on a du pain sur la planche. L'échéance du projet Dumby approche plus vite que je ne le voudrais !

-Mais quel moment ? M'emportais-je, excédée par ses gamineries.

-Celui-ci, répond-t-il en encadrant mon visage de ses mains et en plaquant doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

En faisant quoi ? Mais je ne lui ai pourtant pas donné de potion anesthésiante ou euphorisante qui aurait pu lui faire perdre la tête ! Ou alors il souffre d'un choc post-traumatique, allez savoir !

Mes pensées s'emmêlent, on dirait que c'est la guerre civile dans ma tête ! Malgré tout, ça ne m'empêche pas de constater que le contact aves ses lèvres, chaud, doux et humide me donne l'effet d'un électrochoc ! Mais que fait-il à la fin? Il ne se demande même pas ce que j'en pense ? Si j'ai envie de l'embrasser ? Mais au fait … est-ce que j'en ai envie ? Depuis la soirée d'halloween je me suis efforcée de ne pas y penser, tentant d'oublier le moment agréable (eh oui je ne peux décemment pas me mentir à moi-même éternellement) qu'on avait passé tous les deux. Tout simplement parce que je n'arrivais pas à me dire que le garçon tendre, gentil, attirant et loin d'être condescendant qui se trouvait face à moi était bien Black.

Voyant que je ne le repousse pas (pourquoi d'ailleurs ? ais-je perdu la tête ?) il m'attire un peu plus contre lui et son baiser se fait plus insistant pendant que moi je perds de plus en plus la boule. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je n'ai aucune réaction normale. Je devrais soit le repousser, soit être capable de dire si je veux qu'il continu. Sa main gauche se perd dans mes cheveux tandis qu'il se sert de l'autre pour m'attraper par la taille et me coller complètement contre lui. Collée contre son torse nu et sentant son parfum entêtant m'enivrer comme la dernière fois, je crois bien que je n'ai pas envie qu'il arrête et même que j'ai envie de participer. Bin oui, va bien falloir que je fasse quelque chose avant qu'il ne croit que je me suis évanouie. Roh et puis loin de moi l'envie de me faire passer pour une « Lena », mais il faut avouer que ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu le droit à ce genre de … euh tendresse ?

Alors que je me décide à bouger pour prendre une position plus adéquate, je sens son corps se contracter sous la surprise. Quoi ? Il n'était pas sur de lui ? Il est vraiment capable de se jeter sur une fille sans être sur qu'elle ne le repousse pas ? Il pensait peut être qu'il me fallait plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser qu'un certain Sirius Black avait pris possession de ma bouche ?

Il arrête de m'embrasser et pendant une demi seconde, me regarde avec des yeux a moitié surpris (il n'a pas pris un coup sur la tête en faite ? Nan parce que … faudrait pas qu'on m'accuse d'avoir abusé de lui !) mais dans lequel je crois pouvoir lire … une lueur d'envie ? En tout cas c'est un regard qui me fait craquer littéralement et perdre le peu de réserve qu'il me reste. J'ai une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser aussi, parce que (soyons honnête) il EST irrésistible ! Il me presse alors encore plus (si possible) contre son corps ce qui a pour effet de me donner chaud tout à coup ! Comme si subitement on s'était retrouvés projetés dans le désert du Sahara à l'aide d'un portoloin ! Je ressens une certaine satisfaction en voyant qu'il a autant de mal à respirer que moi et en sentant tous ses muscles se contractés pendant que nos langues dansent sensuellement. Lentement, mais aussi avec insistance, il passe ses mains sous mon chemisier pour caresser le bas de mon dos. Et là, c'est plus particulièrement mon bas ventre qui vient de se réveiller brulant. Je ne peux empêcher un soupire de satisfaction et à la fois de frustration s'échapper. Ses lèvres quittent les miennes pour déposer des baisers parfois tendres et parfois plus intenses le long de mon cou. Ne résistant plus j'enfoui mon visage dans son propre cou, inspirant avec plaisir ce délicieux parfum pendant que mes mains explorent son torse chaud et d'une douceur exquise. Puis ma main sent une irrégularité sur sa peau et le souvenir de ses blessures me reviennent alors de plein fouet. Je retire mes mains de son torse, de peur de lui faire mal et par la même occasion de briser cet instant.

-Continues, m'implore-t-il d'une voix rauque et haletante.

Oh Merlin ET Morgane ! Comment est-ce possible de résister ? Comment ais-je fais pour ne pas remarquer à quel point sa voix était sexy ?

-Je … non je ne veux pas te faire mal, murmurais-je légèrement perturbée.

J'évite de le regarder dans les yeux, j'ai peur que cela casse tout et que l'on se sente subitement embarrassés avant de s'éloigner loin de l'autre. Mais serait-ce si grave ? Maintenant oui, je me sentirais tout de même frustrée si on s'arrêtait là et surtout si je lisais dans ses yeux des regrets de s'être laissé emporter.

-Kate, murmure-t-il d'une voix apaisante, ne t'inquiète pas tu m'as très bien soignée, je ne sens plus rien.

Il relève mon menton vers lui et me sourit tendrement. Tendrement ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ? On a tous les deux le chaudron fêler ou quoi ? Il émet un rire discret et peut être aussi attendri, surement en voyant mon air légèrement paniqué. C'est vrai que je ne sais pas trop cacher mes émotions quand je perds les pédales. Comme maintenant face à ses yeux bleus-gris magnifiques qui – et je pense pouvoir le dire sans prétention – me dévorent carrément.

J'allais lui répondre mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps, m'embrassant à nouveau. Avec agilité il nous fait rouler sur le côté, se retrouvant cette fois au dessus de moi. Je réalise alors que malgré ce bref échange, qui aurait dû nous ramener sur terre, il continu, ce qui veut bien dire que c'est ce qu'il veut vraiment. Non ?

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis sur le point de coucher avec Sirius Black ! C'est impossible, ce doit être un rêve débile que je fais en plein cours d'Histoire de la magie (un fantasme plutôt, ouais !). Bon et alors ? Ca arrive même aux plus faibles d'entre nous.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai couché avec Sirius Black. Sirius, moi, dans la salle fondatrice, sur la scène fraichement installée ou plus précisément sur les rideaux pas encore accrochés. Si je n'y avais pas pris autant de plaisir, je serais submergée par la honte. Bon je me suis quand même sentie honteuse au réveil mais c'est tout ! Et aussi en discutant normalement du beau temps avec Lena ce matin. Et aussi quand j'ai culpabilisé pour cette super soirée alors qu'elle était en train de déprimée suite à sa rupture avec James (parce qu'il ne faut pas se leurrer : sitôt de retour dans son dortoir elle recommence à broyer du noir). Ah et aussi quand je me suis réveillée à côté de Sirius ce matin.

Raaaah okay ! Je me sens honteuse tout court ! Enfin je n'ai jamais été de ce genre moi ! Les seuls avec qui je l'avais fait c'était Léo et un autre de mes ex. Enfin le terme plus exact était « faire l'amour » puisque j'étais en couple avec eux depuis un petit moment et ça n'avait rien à voir avec du simple sexe. La c'était purement …. Bon d'accord pas tout à fait, c'était même plutôt passionné : parfois tendre et parfois plus fougueux. Comme un couple qui se serrait quitté pendant quelques années parce que l'homme avait été appelé au front pendant que sa charmante femme s'occupait de la marmaille tout en s'inquiétant pour lui !

Ouais, vous l'avez compris, depuis que c'est arrivé, plus aucune pensée cohérente ne me traverse l'esprit. Je suis devenue débile. Un vrai légume. Mais un légume qui sourit parce qu'on a beau dire que le sexe ne fait pas tout dans la vie, ça aide quand même pour avoir bonne mine et être de bonne humeur. Oh mon Dieu ! Et si ça se lit sur mon visage ? Qui a déjà vu Kate la harpie arboré un sourire serein sur les lèvres ? Personne, c'est évident !

-Han ! Kate !

-Qu … quoi ? Demandais-je à Lena avec une boule de stresse logée dans le ventre.

-Ne me dis pas … Comment j'ai pu ? Je devais vraiment être dans mon monde pour ne pas … Oh la la !

-Mais … quoi ? Demandais-je, très peu sure de vouloir savoir ce qu'il lui prenait en faite.

-Toi ! T'as fait l'amour ! S'écrie-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

-Hein ? … Non mais CHUT ! N'importe quoi en plus ! M'énervais-je.

Et ouais ! Grillée ! J'avais oublié a quel point Lena me connait ! C'est malin ça. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire pour ma défense ? Elle sait très bien avec qui j'étais hier soir et ce serait inutile de nier en bloc maintenant.

-Oh ça va ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je ne te sermonne pas, j'ai plutôt envie de te serrer dans mes bras, de te féliciter !

-Hein ? Attends du calme c'est rien, c'est pas comme si j'avais gagné à la loterie !

-Non mais c'est encore mieux, depuis le temps que tu avais besoin de ça pour te dérider un peu !

Je rêve ou c'est une critique ça ? Une vilaine critique ? Je la regarde sidérée mais elle ne remarque rien, tellement elle à l'air heureuse … pour moi ? Cette fille est folle, c'est officiel !

-Merci, ça me touche beaucoup, lui dis-je avec une voix hypocrite.

-Alors c'est qui ? M'ignore-t-elle.

Quoi ? Elle n'a pas déjà deviné ? Waouh ! Enfin la chance est de mon côté. Oui bon, je m'emballe pour très peu de choses je sais mais avouez que c'était inespéré.

-Personne !

-Ouh la menteuseuh !

-Lena s'il te plait, on n'est pas seules là, chuchotais-je.

-Mais dis-moi !

-Non !

-Oh mais pourquoi ? Pleurniche-t-elle. A part si tu me dis que c'est Jam euh … Potter je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.

Je ne sais même plus comment j'ai réussi à me débarrasser d'elle sans le lui avouer. Tous ce que je sais c'est que j'ai réveillé Lena la détective. Inutile de préciser dans quelle potion nauséabonde je suis tombée !

Comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! Contrairement à la dernière fois, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire comme si de rien n'était, d'ignorer ni même de fuir Sirius. J'assume ce qui s'est passé mais ça ne veut pas dire que la situation ne m'embarrasse pas. Jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai eu aucune raison de m'angoisser pour ça. Ce matin Sirius est parti plus tôt pour son cours de Soin aux créatures magiques. Il n'avait même pas le temps de déjeuner alors que moi il me restait encore une bonne heure pour dormir. Il m'a donc semblé normal qu'il parte précipitamment et puis c'était même mieux, moins gênant. Malgré tout il n'a pas réagit comme un goujat, il a déposé un baiser sur ma joue avant de partir. Mais maintenant j'angoisse parce que je ne sais pas ce que cette marque d'affection voulait dire. « C'était bien, merci à la prochaine » ou « J'ai attendu ça toute ma vie et maintenant je ne peux plus me passer de toi ». Ouais, la deuxième me semble ridicule. Ca ne peut être que la première. Voila. Kate Davis est un nom que Sirius Black peut ajouter fièrement à son tableau de chasse. Un nom de plus, c'est tout. Je me suis fais avoir comme une idiote quand même !

Tant pis, je dois maintenant rester fière. Et pourquoi pas lui faire croire qu'il en est de même pour moi ? Que la situation est cool, sous contrôle et que lui aussi n'est qu'une conquête de plus pour moi. Pas très convaincant, mais bon c'est mieux que de me lancer dans une tirade honteuse qui montre que je crois lui faire de la peine en mettant les points sur les « i » alors qu'en fait il s'en contre fiche. Quelle horreur !

J'ai passé la journée à tourner le problème dans ma tête car je sais qu'après le diner je dois le retrouver pour le projet Dumby. Comme nous le faisons maintenant tous les soirs. Mais au moins après ça, ce sera fini.

Tiens, le voila qui entre à son tour dans la grande salle pour le diner. J'ai pris soin de m'installer à l'autre bout de la table, là où il n'y a plus de places, pour éviter une situation gênante et en public en plus. Lena râlait parce qu'elle n'aime pas quitter SA place mais nos places habituelles sont trop près de celles des maraudeurs. Bien entendu, ça lui a mis la puce à l'oreille. Elle essaie de scruter tous les visages qui se trouvent à proximité de ces places en question. Espérant y trouver celui avec qui j'étais hier soir.

-C'était Remus ? Me demande-t-elle.

-De quoi ? Demandais-je innocemment.

-Ne fais pas l'idiote ! C'est avec Lupin que tu as …

Je plaque ma main sur sa bouche avec de gros yeux menaçants. Moins discrète c'est difficile à trouver.

-Non, chuchotais-je, mais je te prierais de parler moins fort avant que quelqu'un ne le pense.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Il est pas mal tu sais.

-Lena, je t'en prie, tu me fatigues.

Lorsque Sirius s'installe auprès de ses amis, Lena se met soudainement à sautiller. Ne me dites pas qu'elle a déjà fait le lien ? En même temps, pourquoi il arrive en dernier lui ? Pour se faire remarquer, encore ! Mais contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, Lena ne se jette pas sur moi pour me demander si c'était Sirius.

-Tu dois encore travailler avec Sirius pour le projet Dumby ce soir ? Me demande-t-elle en entamant enfin ça soupe aux potirons.

-Bin oui, comme tous les soirs.

-Ah, alors c'est pas Black ! Se renfrogne-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Bin oui, si t'avais couché avec Black, à l'heure actuelle tu échafauderais je ne sais quel plan tordu pour ne pas le voir ce soir.

Bin c'est qu'elle ne me connait pas si bien alors ! Ouf, tant mieux ! A moins que ce ne soit un piège ?

Je me contente d'hocher la tête, tout en me servant généreusement de la soupe. Je me demande quand même comment elle en est venue à cette conclusion. Je ne lui ai toujours pas raconté ce qui s'est passé à halloween alors elle ne sait même pas que la dernière fois j'ai tout fait pour éviter Sirius.

Parfois j'ai honte. Je proclame haut et fort que Lena est ma meilleure amie mais je ne lui raconte même pas ça. Je ne lui raconte pratiquement rien d'ailleurs. En même temps, si je l'avais fait, je sais qu'elle se serait moquée de moi.

La fin du diner approche, trop vite pour moi. Mais je ne dois pas montrer l'état dans lequel je suis, sinon Lena comprendra tout.

Je sors en première de la grande salle et me dirige déjà vers la salle fondatrice. Prête à affronter les heures difficiles qui m'attendent. Je dramatise peut être un peu mais bon, il n'y a pas que la discussion inévitable qui me gêne. Vous rendez-vous compte que je vais devoir passer la soirée, et les prochaines, seule avec lui, dans cette salle précisément, à travailler tout en oubliant qu'hier soir a peine nous y étions nus ?

A cette pensée j'ai la nausée. Non pas que ça me dégoute soudainement mais … Je sens que les prochains jours vont être une torture. Car je vais devoir oublier qu'il embrasse mieux que personne cet idiot !

Ah ça y est ! Je sais maintenant que c'était une erreur ! Je ne peux pas me montrer aussi faible fasse à Sirius Black, si ? Je me l'interdis !

Mes pas m'ont gentiment conduit jusqu'à la salle fondatrice, sans que je n'y prête attention. Je m'installe sur la grande table envahie par des livres, croquis, listes d'acteurs et autres objets qui prouvent que nous travaillons dur. D'habitude.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure le bruit de ses pas me pétrifie. C'est le moment.

-Salut, dit-il simplement, les mains dans les poches.

J'espère que j'ai l'air aussi décontractée que lui. Ou plutôt je prie pour avoir l'air aussi décontractée que lui. Après avoir inspiré discrètement, je me retourne lentement vers lui avec un air neutre sur le visage.

-Tiens salut ! Toi aussi tu es en avance ? Ca tombe bien on a pleins de choses à faire ! M'exclamais-je d'une voix enjouée tout en glissant dans ses mains une tonne de papiers.

J'essaye d'ignorer son visage surpris en reprenant mes propres notes en main. Du coin de l'œil je le vois poser doucement les bouts de papiers sur la table et enfin se planter devant moi. Il replace une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, surement pour traquer la moindre expression sur mon visage et ainsi comprendre ce que je suis en train de faire. Je reste impassible, croyant qu'il comprendra qu'il me dérange plus qu'autre chose. Mais au lieu de ça, il passe le revers de sa main sur ma joue, dans un geste tendre. Il est trop imprévisible ! Ca me rappel son baiser furtif sur ma joue ce matin. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire avec ce genre de gestes ? Il croit peut être que je vais accepter de coucher avec lui dés qu'il en aura envie ? Que je suis sa groupie maintenant ? A sa merci ? Ca me sidère totalement !

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? M'exclamais-je.

Il retire tout de suite sa main et me dévisage plusieurs secondes de plus. Puis je lis dans ses yeux le sentiment que j'y ai le plus vu depuis qu'on se connait: la colère !

-C'est quoi cette fois ton excuse ? Tu es tombée ce matin et depuis tu es amnésique ?

Ouh c'est qu'il à pas l'air content le petit gryffondor. Okay j'arrête de faire l'idiote.

-Absolument pas.

-Alors tu compte faire comme si de rien n'était ? S'emporte-t-il. Encore ?

-Non ! Répondis-je sur la défensive.

-Je ne te comprends pas ! Il faut bien qu'on en parle.

Euh … je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus à dire. Il est vraiment bizarre quand il veut. Je soupire puis lui montre que je cède en m'asseyant directement sur la table.

-D'accord, alors parlons-en ! Quelles ont été tes impressions ? Lui demandais-je sérieusement et en faisant vraiment mine de m'y intéresser.

-Bin, si je devais te donner une note en me basant aussi sur ta réaction, je dirais : « peut faire mieux ».

Un ange passe, puis deux, puis Dieu lui-même. J'aurais tellement de chose à répliquer et pourtant tout mon corps refuse de répondre en cet instant. Je suis comme … figée. Et en même temps, je le déteste ! Je le hais ! J'ai envie de lui arracher les yeux ! Parce que bizarrement, sa réponse me vexe. Pire : elle me blesse ! Je lui en veux et je m'en veux de réagir aussi vivement. Du moins à l'intérieur, car lui, il attend toujours de voir une quelconque réaction. Je suis sure qu'à ce stade, un simple clignotement d'œil lui suffirait.

Ca doit être inquiétant car son visage change d'expression, il à l'air soucieux et il s'approche de moi.

-Kate ?

C'est son parfum qui me ramène à la réalité. Ce foutu parfum ! Si ça se trouve, c'est une sorte de filtre d'amour mais à l'état gazeux. Je l'imagine se vaporiser avec ça tous les matins en se disant qu'il va toutes les faire tomber comme des mouches. C'est ridicule mais en tout cas ça expliquerait pourquoi chaque fois que je le sens, j'ai une irrésistible envie de me coller à lui. J'ai honte !

Merlin, mais ressaisis-toi idiote ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle. Je le repousse vivement pour m'aider à retrouver des idées claires.

-Voila pourquoi je ne veux pas en discuter avec toi ! M'emportais-je. Si c'est pour me rabaisser, te moquer ou me comparer avec les autres pouffes que tu traînes dans ton lit, excuses-moi mais j'aimerais mieux passer à autre chose et me mettre à travailler.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire ça ! Se défend-t-il, outré.

-Alors quoi ? T'attends que je te dise que je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre tellement c'était fabuleux ? Ricanais-je.

-Non, je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il en était. Mais maintenant c'est bon, je suis fixé, merci ! Répond-t-il sèchement.

Il part en direction de la scène pour enfin y accrocher ces fameux rideaux. Bon, je devrais être contente, il arrête d'en parler. Pourtant, y a un truc qui me chiffonne. Je ressens … de la culpabilité.

Je m'élance à sa suite, soudainement radoucie.

-Sirius, attends !

J'arrive enfin à côté de lui et il s'évertue à m'ignorer. Je ressens le besoin de me justifier.

-Excuse-moi, dis-je le plus sincèrement du monde. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver c'est juste que … je ne vois pas l'utilité d'en parler puisque nous savons tous les deux que c'était une erreur qui, de toute façon, ne se reproduira plus.

-Une erreur ? Répète-t-il en se tournant enfin vers moi.

-Bin … oui, répondis-je en perdant toute confiance en moi subitement, pourquoi c'est pas … ce que tu penses ?

-Si, bien sur.

Et il me tourne à nouveau le dos pour enfin accrocher ces satanés rideaux ! Bien sur ? Bien sur que je suis une erreur ! Bin merci, c'est très gentil !

Sans savoir pourquoi ça m'énerve de l'entendre dire ça, mais je lui ai bien dit la même chose moi.

Nous n'avons plus échangé un seul mot de tout le reste de la soirée. Chacun faisant ces petites affaires dans son coin.

Malgré tout, je persiste à croire que dés demain tout sera oublié. Du moins je l'espère, car avant cette « erreur » notre « amitié » était en bonne voie et ça m'embêterai quand même un peu de revenir au stade de nos petites guéguerres ridicules !


	21. Une femme repousse parfois ce qui '

Hiiiii !

Et oui, déjà un nouveau chapitre :D en ce moment j'écris pas mal et je poste presque aussitôt après avoir bouclé le chapitre.

Voici donc la suite, avec un titre qui va si bien à Mlle Kate Davis !

Je remercie Aya et Nonni, revieweuses anonymes, vos reviews me font plaisir aussi, n'en doutez pas )

Merci bien sur aux autres !

Bonne lecture, a bientôt.

Ceycey

**Chapitre 21 :**** « Une femme repousse parfois ce qui la charme le plus » William Shakespeare, **_**Les deux gentilshommes de Vérone**_

-SUIVANT !

Je commence à avoir la gorge en feu mais je dois bien avouer que jouer les réalisateurs impitoyables est plaisant. Avec Sirius nous nous sommes levés tôt ce matin pour commencer cette journée de « casting ». Bien sur, nous respectons les règles imposées par Dumbledore alors ce n'est pas un vrai casting d'acteurs comme on l'entend. Nous avons juste soigneusement choisis deux ou trois personnes pour chaque rôle. Bien entendu, tous les élèves qui se retrouvent dans la salle fondatrice avec nous on été forcé de garder le secret. C'est dans ces moments-là que je suis fière d'être sorcière. C'est tellement plus simple dans notre monde.

Malheureusement, Sirius et moi sommes au bord du désespoir : nos camarades jouent comme des pieds ! Cela fait trois heures que nous supportons leur crise de rire ou même des crises identitaires pour certains. Je vous jure, c'est affolant !

Point positif : Lena à réussit à nous trouver un serpentard pas trop chiant pour jouer le rôle de Salazard. Pas son ex Tom mais un de ses amis qui s'est montré fier de représenter sa maison. Beurk ! Enfin bref, heureusement pour nous il est compétent, car on a que lui sous la main.

-C'est pour quel rôle les prochains ?

-Rowena Serdaigle, répondis-je à Sirius.

Deux filles montent alors sur la scène : Lena (bien entendu) et une Poufsouffle. Elles sont toutes les deux très jolies, ce qui est important pour le rôle et pour l'intelligence de Mme Serdaigle, ce sera au script d'être assez compétent pour le montrer. Mais bien sur je ne veux que Lena ! C'est elle qui a insisté pour passer le « casting » comme tout le monde, avec une vraie concurrente. Sinon je l'aurais prise d'office.

-Bien, Alicia Duwill, tu commence, dis-je en me munissant d'une plume.

-Pour commencer, je voulais dire à Sirius que sa nouvelle chemise lui va troooop bien, minaude-t-elle.

-C'est la chemise de l'uniforme, répliquais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Oui je me souviens avoir fait la même bourde qu'elle il y a quelques semaines ! Sauf que, elle, elle a vraiment l'air étonnée par ma révélation. Bon, voyons voir ce qu'elle vaut sur les planches.

-Merci, répond-t-il avec son sourire insupportable, réservé à ce genre de filles. Vas-y Alicia, je t'écoute.

Gnia gnia gnia ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver dans ces moments-là. Je lui lance un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre qu'on n'est pas là pour draguer mais pour travailler.

Ladite Alicia se lance dans une tirade exagérée ! Je sais bien qu'au théâtre les acteurs sont obligés d'avoir une gestuelle plus prononcée afin que les spectateurs les plus éloignés puissent tout de même voir le jeu d'acteur. Mais là c'est complètement ridicule !

En même temps, la difficulté est qu'ils ne peuvent pas auditionner avec le texte. Pour la bonne raison qu'on ne l'a pas encore écrit. J'avoue que ce ne doit pas être facile dans ces conditions. Nous leur avons demandé de représenté les fondateurs tels qu'ils les voient, avec leur caractéristiques que nous connaissons grâce aux historiens. Seulement, cette Alicia se contente de parcourir la scène de long en large, en racontant je ne sais quoi sur le château, en roulant exagérément des fesses et en se regardant dans un miroir qu'elle tient de la main droite. Tout ça en même temps !

C'est à vomir ! Pourtant, une fois qu'elle a fini, qu'elle nous a salués en faisant la classique courbette des acteurs de théâtre et en nous exposant son avantageux décolleté par la même occasion, Sirius se lève et l'applaudit. Incapable de laisser de côté sa libido ne serait-ce qu'une journée ! Lena et moi nous échangeons le même regard blasé et écœuré. Alicia adresse un grand sourire à Sirius qui ne se fait pas prier pour l'aider à descendre les marches.

-Sirius ! J'espère que tu as conscience de sa nullité, lui dis-je une fois qu'Alicia est partie.

-Bien sur, mais sommes-nous surs que Spencer fera mieux ? Ose-t-il demandé sans cacher son amusement.

-Black, épargnes-nous tes idées, remarques ou suggestions débiles ! On perdra moins de temps ! Réplique Lena.

-Vas-y ma poule ! M'écriais-je joyeusement à l'intention de Lena. Fais-nous rêver !

Elle m'adresse un grand sourire qui disparaît aussitôt pour faire place à une expression que je n'avais encore jamais vu sur le visage de Lena. Elle affiche soudainement un air digne, grave, solennel, noble tout en restant très belle et naturelle.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Salazard ! _Il faut donner la culture à ceux qui ont l'intelligence sure._ Si des nés moldus en font partie alors, soit, je les accueille au sein de ma maison où seuls les érudits ont leur place. C'est comme cela que je vois notre école : ouverte à tous ceux qui ont soif d'apprendre. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser à l'abandon de jeunes sorciers incapables de maitriser leur pouvoir seuls et surtout, qui ne comprennent pas ce qui leur arrive simplement parce qu'ils ne sont pas nés là où ils le devaient ! Déclare-t-elle d'une traite et avec beaucoup de véhémence.

Wouaaah ! Mais d'où est-ce qu'elle nous sort ça ? En tout cas, on s'y croirait. Elle nous a même sorti la fameuse phrase de Serdaigle : « Il faut donner la culture à ceux qui ont l'intelligence sure ». (NDA : phrase que j'ai trouvé sur le site de l'encyclopédie d'Harry Potter). Je suis impressionnée par ma meilleure amie ! Et aussi très fière. Grâce à sa performance je n'ai aucune excuse pour la préférer à Duwill.

-Je pense que ce sera suffisant, nous dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

-Ah oui ! Merci Lena ! M'exclamais-je en l'applaudissant. Bon on est d'accord ? Lena est prise.

-Et pourquoi c'est toi qui décide ? S'emporte Sirius.

-Parce qu'il est évident qu'elle est parfaite pour ce rôle.

-Et Alicia ?

-Sois sérieux deux minutes, répondis-je avec patience. La seule chose qui te plaît chez Duwill c'est le fait que ce soit l'une des seules Poufsouffles avec laquelle tu n'es pas encore sorti. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, maintenant qu'elle sait pour le projet Dumby on va être obligé de la garder dans l'équipe. Elle aura qu'à s'occuper des costumes. Lena tu es prise !

-Duwill, félicitations tu seras ma soubrette ! S'exclame Lena en poursuivant la blonde qui se met à pleurnicher.

Sirius part la réconforter. J'atteins le maximum de ma patience, là. Depuis notre discussion sur notre « dérapage » il a une attitude de gamin. C'est exaspérant. Mais au moins nous nous entendons toujours plus ou moins bien.

En constatant qu'il est bientôt midi, je soupire puis m'élance à sa poursuite.

-Sirius ! C'est l'heure de notre rendez-vous avec Dumby !

-Déjà ?

Il fait mine d'être gêné pour Duwill qui repart de plus belle dans ses pleurnicheries. Ne me dites pas qu'il la trouve attirante là ? S'il croit que je vais m'attendrir comme ça. C'est quand même pas de ma faute si cette idiote est nulle pour jouer la comédie. Je ne me considère pas meilleure qu'elle mais moi, au moins, j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas essayer !

-Oui et c'est important ! Insistais-je. On ne pourra pas écrire le texte sans ça.

-Et on a vraiment besoin d'être deux pour y aller ?

-Non bien sur, répondis-je avec une voix mielleuse, mais en échange, tu seras de corvée de casting toute l'après midi !

Son visage se décompose pendant que je lui adresse un sourire radieux. Je tourne les talons, promet à Lena de la rejoindre dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner et me dirige enfin vers le bureau de notre cher directeur. Je suis finalement bien contente d'y aller seule. Chaque fois que nous y allions pour un rendez-vous à propos du projet Dumby, il pose toujours des questions débiles ou juste dénuée d'intérêt.

Lena est déjà en train de manger, en compagnie d'Anthony. Je les rejoins donc, affamée. C'est que la matinée à été bien fatigante. Bien sur, je sais que l'après midi qui s'annonce va l'être tout autant, je ne suis tout de même pas assez folle pour laisser Sirius gérer les castings tout seul. Si c'est pour qu'il nous mette une Duwill numéro deux dans le rôle d'Helga Poufsouffle, non merci !

-Tiens, tiens, un revenant ! M'exclamais-je en m'installant à côté d'Anthony.

-Yop ! Me répond-t-il simplement.

-Raconte-lui comme j'ai été formidable tout à l'heure ! S'exclame Lena.

-Oh oui ! Formidable ! Mais tu as déjà fais du théâtre ? M'enquis-je.

-Oui, enfin uniquement quand j'étais petite, avant Poudlard, admet-elle.

-Eh bien ça tombe drôlement bien, tu es parfaite pour le rôle.

Je me sers généreusement de viandes et de légumes. Je suis d'assez bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce qu'une chose m'interpelle. Je regarde soudainement Lena avec un regard lourd de reproche.

-Tu lui as dit ?

-Hein ? De quoi ? A qui ?Me demande-t-elle avec du pain dans la bouche.

-A Anthony ! Tu lui as parlé du projet ! L'accusais-je.

-Bin … je, j'avais oublié, répond-t-elle confuse.

-Raaah Lena ! Si je ne t'ai pas jeté le sort comme tout le monde c'est parce que je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'irais pas le répéter, me promet Anthony.

-Oh je ne m'inquiète pas, car vous allez y avoir droit tous les deux ! Après le repas vous venez avec moi, je vais m'occuper de vous.

Ils ronchonnent tous les deux. Lena à peur de le révéler à nouveau par mégarde et de se retrouver injustement affublée d'énormes pustules jaunes sur tout le corps. C'est sur qu'elle sera moins sexy comme ça ! Une fois qu'ils ont fini de râler je peux enfin manger tranquillement. Mais malheureusement ça ne dure pas …

-Alors, ce rendez-vous ? S'enquit Sirius en s'installant en face de moi.

Je me force à rester patiente et calme lorsqu'il plonge son morceau de pain dans MON assiette pour y piquer la sauce. Mais j'avoue que c'est difficile, je me surpasse en ce moment.

-Très instructif, répondis-je simplement.

-Ah tu vas pouvoir tout écrire toute seule, alors !

-Tu te fous de moi ? M'énervais-je alors.

Oui là, j'ai craqué ! Il dépasse les bornes ! Non mais j'ai déjà l'impression d'en faire plus que lui, faudrait pas qu'il en rajoute là !

-Hé c'était une blague ! S'exclame-t-il en riant.

-Ah bon ? Il me semblait pourtant qu'une blague prenait tout son sens lorsqu'elle était drôle ! Répliquais-je sèchement.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que le barbu à dit ? Me demande-t-il visiblement vexé.

-Qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on aborde la mésentente entre Serpentard et les autres fondateurs dans la pièce. Et à mon sens, il a entièrement raison.

-Pourquoi ça ? S'exclame-t-il. C'est la partie la plus intéressante !

-Oui mais aussi la plus susceptible de créer encore plus de tensions, surtout en CE moment, précisais-je avec sérieux. Dumbledore pense que la pièce doit rester amusante et ludique. Dés le départ le but était de rapprocher les maisons entre elles en organisant un évènement convivial. D'où le choix de faire ça pendant la période de Noël.

-C'est pas faux, constate Lena. Et puis Liam ne sera pas heureux de représenter un personnage rendu impopulaire par votre écriture critique, voir même sadique (_regard appuyé vers Sirius_).

Liam c'est le serpentard qui joue le rôle de Salazard. Et il est vrai que si je laissais Sirius s'occuper du texte, il se retrouverait ridiculiser à tout bout de champs et ce sera la guerre civile à Poudlard après ça.

-Hé ! Pourquoi vous en parlez devant lui au fait ? S'exclame Sirius.

-Allez-y, continuez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, réplique Anthony. Après tout j'adooore ça !

-Lena à fait une boulette que je vais réparer, ils auront le droit au petit sort tout à l'heure, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et puis d'abord, c'est toi qui à commencer à m'en parler au beau milieu de la grande salle !

Il se renfrogne mais continue de piquer MA sauce dans mon assiette. Grrrr ! Zen Kate, zeeen !

Du coup j'en profite pour forcer Anthony à participer pour les préparations de la pièce, maintenant qu'il est au courant du projet.

-Au fait ! Leur dis-je toute excitée. Puisque presque personne ne sait à quoi ressemble une pièce de théâtre, j'ai demandé à Dumbledore s'il pouvait nous donner une autorisation spéciale pour aller en voir une.

-Et il a accepté ? S'étonne Anthony.

-Mais non, il ne laisserait pas une quinzaine d'ados idiots en liberté dans le monde moldu ! Réplique Sirius.

-Et bin si ! M'exclamais-je. Ce soir on va voir _Roméo et Juliette_ dans un théâtre londonien!

-Où est l'arnaque ? Demande Lena.

-Lui et McGonnagall nous accompagnent, concédais-je. Mais on va quand même voir des acteurs réputés jouer un grand classique !

-Bon, pourquoi pas ? Après tout ça nous fera une petite sortie en dehors de Poudlard, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Je vais prévenir tout le monde.

Ah ! Enfin il prend des initiatives ! Et enfin il laisse mon assiette tranquille. Mais il n'y a plus une goutte de sauce, évidemment.

Vous auriez dû voir la tête de Dumbledore toute à l'heure. Il était si heureux de faire cette sortie. Cet homme me donne toujours l'impression d'être rester dans l'enfance.

-Lena ? Où as-tu mis ma robe rouge ?

-Laquelle ?

-Celle que mon père m'a offerte il y a un mois ! M'énervais-je.

Elle râle puis sort de la salle de bain pour chercher la robe en question qui, évidemment, se trouve dans sa commode et non la mienne ! Ce qui m'énerve encore plus c'est qu'elle ose me reprocher de ne pas savoir où je mets mes affaires ! Non mais où va le monde ?

Une fois prête, Lena vient s'asseoir face à moi avec l'air on ne peut plus sérieux. Je sais, vous redoutez déjà le pire … et moi aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Andy Sanders ?

-Il est gentil, pourquoi ?

Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi elle me parle de lui tout d'un coup ?

-Et c'est tout ? Vous semblez pourtant bien vous entendre …

-On bosse ensemble en DCFM, c'est tout !

-Raaah bon okay, j'ai compris : plan B ! S'énerve-t-elle sans raison. Est-ce que tu as couché avec lui ?

-Quoi ? Tu cherches encore ?

Au secours ! Je n'en peux plus de ses interrogatoires incessants. Je pensais qu'elle avait laissé tomber, mais c'est mal connaître Lena visiblement.

-Evidemment que je cherche encore ! Ma prétendue meilleure amie ne me confie rien et ça m'énerve !

-Mais ce n'est pas assez intéressant ! Me défendis-je.

-Si ! S'il te plait dis moi, m'implore-t-elle, ça me rend folle de ne pas savoir !

-Bon d'accord ! Dis-je en soupirant.

-C'est vrai ? Tu vas me le dire ? Demande-t-elle toute excitée.

-Pas si tu ne me laisses pas parler.

-Han c'est Sanders, j'en suis sure ! Hein ? C'est Andy Sanders ?

-Oui, répondis-je simplement.

-Oh c'est pas vrai! S'émerveille-t-elle. Et alors c'était bien ?

-Fantastique !

Et bah voila ! J'aurais dû faire ça plus tôt ! Maintenant elle me laisse tranquille, mis à part ses questions indiscrètes à propos du pauvre Andy. Nous le croisons d'ailleurs dans notre salle commune lorsque nous partons rejoindre le reste du groupe pour aller à Londres. Je l'aime bien en plus, c'est un garçon très gentil, serviable et amusant. Depuis le début de l'année le professeur de DCFM nous a mis ensemble pour les travaux en binôme et on s'entend très bien. Mais de là à sortir avec lui ou quoique ce soit d'autres … je n'y ai jamais pensé en fait, même s'il est plutôt mignon.

Notre petit groupe encadré par Dumbledore et McGonnagall arrive vite à Londres en Portoloin. Je suis toute excitée à l'idée d'aller au théâtre ! Nous faisons la queue comme tout le monde puis prenons place dans la salle. J'essaie d'ignorer les regards étranges que nous lancent les autres spectateurs. Il faut dire que notre cher directeur ne passe pas inaperçu dans des vêtements moldus du siècle passé. Nous sommes tous installés au troisième rang, alignés comme de bons petits soldats. Sirius est assis à ma gauche et Lena est à ma droite, déjà à l'affut de beaux garçons mais elle est vite déçue du résultat : « J'aurais peut être plus de chance avec les acteurs » me chuchote-t-elle. Celle-là alors ! Un homme dans un corps de femme !

La lumière s'éteint, levé de rideau, il n'y a pas un seul bruit dans la salle. Quand les premiers acteurs arrivent, j'ai l'impression d'être une gamine idiote mais c'est tellement rare que je sois aussi joyeuse. Je me sens presque aussi heureuse que si j'étais au concert de Franck Sinatra avec ma mère ! Notre rêve qu'on n'a jamais pu réaliser, malheureusement.

Mais après une dizaine de minutes, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur la pièce car je sens soudainement cette odeur que je déteste maintenant : celle de Sirius. Du coin de l'œil je le regarde et comprend pourquoi, il vient de changer de position, de sorte qu'à présent il est plus appuyé sur notre accoudoir commun et donc plus proche. Oui, j'ai décrété que je détestais son odeur car elle me rend stupide ! Bêtement stupide! Je me demande même s'il ne le fait pas exprès. Pour me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, me rappeler que malgré des années de réticence il à réussit à m'avoir ! Il y a dix minutes j'étais heureuse, sereine et maintenant je suis à cran !

Mais très vite j'arrive à faire abstraction de cette odeur. Pour cela je me suis rapprochée de Lena, posant ma tête contre son épaule. Elle me glisse à l'oreille qu'elle trouve l'acteur, qui joue le rôle de Mercutio, très « appétissant ». Et je ne pense donc plus à l'autre imbécile assis à côté de moi.

Bien entendu ça ne dure pas ! Je tente de cacher ma surprise lorsque ces doigts frôlent les miens. D'abord innocemment, comme si c'était par inadvertance. Et puis plus franchement, de sorte que je ne peux plus me persuader qu'il ne le fait pas exprès ! Je décale donc mes doigts de quelques centimètres sur l'accoudoir, mine de rien, mais les siens viennent vite les retrouver. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut à la fin ? Si on regardait un film d'horreur encore, je pourrais comprendre. Je me dégage encore mais en vain. Ces doigts font maintenant des cercles doux sur ma main.

Bien sur je pourrais le repousser violemment comme je sais le faire mais on se ferait remarquer. Et qu'est-ce que Lena en penserait ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce qu'elle me dirait ? C'est sur, elle ne trouverait pas son attitude normale. D'ailleurs elle ne l'est pas. Il est évident qu'il a une mauvaise idée derrière la tête. En même temps, Sirius Black qui a une bonne idée, quelle blague ! Quoiqu'il nous servirais enfin une blague drôle.

Et voila ! Je ne comprends rien à la pièce maintenant, j'ai loupé trop de dialogues avec ses bêtises ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il continue de plus belle. A présent, il caresse mon avant bras. Et comme je me force à ne rien dire pour passer inaperçue, il doit se dire que ça ne me dérange pas. Oh et puis tiens, s'il allait encore plus loin ? C'est visiblement ce à quoi il pense car finalement il délaisse ma main pour poser la sienne sur … ma cuisse. Mais …. Quoi ? J'essaie de le regarder discrètement, du coin de l'œil, m'attendant à le voir arboré un sourire amusé. Mais au lieu de ça il à l'air absorbé par le spectacle, comme si de rien n'était. Et ça m'énerve encore plus !

Je réfléchis à un moyen de m'en débarrasser pendant que sa main fait des va et vient lents sur ma cuisse. Chaque fois qu'il remonte vers le haut j'ai l'impression que mes poumons se sont vidés !

Et jusqu'à ce que l'on annonce l'entracte, il me fait vivre une véritable torture ! Enfin, le rideau se baisse à nouveau et la lumière revient. Entre temps il a bien évidemment pris soin d'enlever sa main.

La plupart des élèves qui nous accompagnent sortent prendre l'air ou profiter des boissons disponibles à l'accueil. Dumbledore et McGonnagall en profitent aussi pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Il ne reste donc plus que nous.

-Oh merlin ! Mercutio est TROP sexy ! S'exclame Lena.

-T'es au courant que c'est un acteur et que donc, il ne s'appelle pas Mercutio ? Lui dit Sirius.

-Nan ? C'est pas vrai ! S'exclame Lena. Un idiot de sang pur qui s'amuse à m'expliquer une invention moldue! Je rêve !

Je souris, amusé par la réponse de Lena. C'est vrai que Sirius est gonflé, il y a encore une heure il n'avait jamais vu de pièce de théâtre.

-En tout cas j'aime beaucoup la mise en scène, reprend Lena, imperturbable.

-Oui moi aussi, dit Sirius, et toi Kate, tu as apprécié ?

Je décèle dans ses yeux et dans son sourire un grand amusement, il fait visiblement allusion à ses mains baladeuses ! Ignoble créature qu'il est.

-Bof, répondis-je avec une once de défi dans la voix, je m'ennuyais.

Et bam ! Son sourire disparaît ! Mouahahahaha, ce que j'adore l'embêter. Mais cette fois il l'a amplement mérité. Lena me réprimande presque pour avoir osé dire que _Roméo et Juliette_ était ennuyeux. Bien sur, j'aurais fait la même chose à sa place. Ce n'est évidemment pas de la pièce que je parlais mais c'est inutile de le préciser.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Sirius ne semble pas vexé plus longtemps. Après tout il me connait assez bien pour savoir que je cherchais surtout à l'énerver. Et connaissant son ego, il est à nouveau persuadé que je suis incapable de lui résister.

-En fait, le théâtre c'est comme le cinéma, dit Lena, on est assis, dans le noir. Je suis sure que pleins de couples se forment ici.

Euh … a-t-elle vu quelque chose finalement ? Sirius pouffe de rire, moi je ne trouve pas ça amusant. Mais je ne pense pas que Lena face allusion à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Ce n'est pas son genre de passer par quatre chemins en plus. Non, je pense vraiment qu'elle a dit ça comme une réflexion pour elle-même. Elle doit déjà projeté d'emmener un pauvre garçon sans défenses dans les salles obscures. Elle ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ?

-T'aurais dû emmener Sanders ! Me dit-elle soudainement, comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée brillante.

-Euh … pourquoi faire ?

Alerte ! Alerte ! Terrain glissant ! La conversation m'échappe ! Quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'acharne sur moi en ce moment.

-A ton avis, patate ? S'exclame-t-elle en riant. Vous auriez peut être pu remettre le couvert, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire ?

CETTE FILLE EST UN DEMON ! Sans le vouloir elle me couvre de honte, je n'en peux plus de cette école de fou !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demande Sirius avec un grand intérêt.

-Oh aller Black, je vais pas te faire un dessin, s'enquit Lena en s'esclaffant, surtout pas à toi !

Je ne sais plus où me mettre, mais vous vous en doutez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Et oui, ma mère me l'avait pourtant bien dit : il ne faut pas mentir ! Tôt ou tard ça vous retombe dessus. En ce qui me concerne ça m'est arrivé vraiment très tôt ! Que dire pour rattraper le coup ? Quoiqu'il n'y a rien à rattraper. Sirius sait que je n'ai pas couché avec Andy mais avec lui ! Et puis ça ne lui apportera rien de tout révéler à Lena. Alors tout va bien ! Respiiiiire !

-C'est vrai ? Me demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Bah bien sur ! Tu crois que j'inventerais ça ? Elle me l'a apprit tout à l'heure ! Répond-t-elle fièrement.

Je pensais pourtant que Lena était intelligente, non ? Enfin quelle meilleure amie digne de ce nom irait crier sur tous les toits avec qui vous avez passé la nuit ? Maintenant je sais que j'ai bien fait de ne pas lui dire la vérité, je sais même qu'à l'avenir je ne devrais rien lui confier. Elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue ! Oh merlin ! Et si cette histoire arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles d'Andy ? Je vais passer pour une mythomane !

Bref, je préfère les laisser parler. Sirius comprendra bien mon silence.

-Eh bin ! Fit-il. Y en a qui ne s'embête pas !

Il me lance un regard étrange. Ecœuré, déçu, énervé ? Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui prend. Et comment ça « on ne s'embête pas » ? Il n'a tout de même pas cru ce qu'elle disait ?

-Bon, moi je vais rejoindre Alicia !

Et le voila parti à la recherche de Duwill a qui il n'avait pourtant pas adressé la parole de la soirée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

Bon, il faut voir le bon côté des choses : maintenant il me fou la paix. J'espère qu'il ne reprendra pas son petit manège après l'entracte !

-Il est trop bizarre ce babouin, dit Lena en critiquant Sirius.

-Et toi t'es trop bavarde ! M'énervais-je. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui déballer ma vie sexuelle.

-Roh Kate, ne fais pas ta prude !

-Là n'est pas la question ! Nous sommes meilleures amies et par conséquent, ce que l'une confie à l'autre, doit rester secret, okay ?

-Oh ! C'était une sorte de confidence ?

-Bin oui andouille ! M'écriais-je en la frappant à la tête.

-Aieuh ! Mais je savais pas moi ! C'est la première fois que tu me confie quelque chose à ce sujet, pleurniche-t-elle. Et quand c'est moi qui le fait je me fou de savoir qui sera au courant alors forcément, niveau « relation avec sa meilleure amie » je suis un peu attardée.

Elle est mignonne quand elle veut. Attendrie par sa réplique je lui fais promettre de ne plus jamais faire ça et surtout de ne pas ébruiter cette histoire avec Sanders. Je ne sais pas si je dois à nouveau lui faire confiance mais l'avenir nous le dira. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me pencher là-dessus, Sirius ainsi que tous les autres reprennent leur place, la deuxième partie va commencer.

Je me suis retrouvée totalement hébétée pendant toute la durée de la deuxième partie de la pièce. Tout simplement parce qu'en revenant, Sirius ne m'a pas adressé la parole, ni le moindre regard et jusqu'à la fin, il est resté le plus loin possible de moi. Je ne dis pas que j'aurais préféré qu'il refasse la même chose que pendant la première partie ! Non ! Simplement, le contraste entre ses deux comportements me perturbe. Est-ce à cause de ce qu'à dit Lena ? Ce serait étrange quand même !

Maintenant, et ce depuis que l'on est partis du théâtre, il ne quitte plus d'une semelle cette idiote de Duwill. Le portoloin nous à déposé à Pré au lard, de là nous devions marcher à pied jusqu'au château. Et tout le long du trajet il était derrière moi, avec Duwill, la tenant par la taille, en train de lui chuchoter Merlin sais quoi dans l'oreille pendant que l'écervelée gloussait. Plus répugnant je meurs !

En fait, le plus répugnant c'est l'idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit avant de m'endormir : serais-je jalouse de cette idiote ? Non, bien sur que non ! Ca sous entendrait que Sirius me plait ! Je veux dire, plus que physiquement parlant, ce qui est absurde. Oui, vraiment absurde !


	22. Ce soir nous allons danser

Hello Everybody !

Oui je sais, vous me détestez toutes car j'ai disparue de la surface de la planète pendant près de deux mois alors que j'avais dis que cet été serait l'occasion pour moi de rattraper mon retard dans toutes mes fics :s

Finalement je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps et ces deux mois, c'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour écrire CE chapitre, honte sur moi.

Bon j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie, Kate vous attend )

J'espère que vous vous rappelez du dernier chapitre : Lena a dit à Sirius que Kate à coucher avec Andy Sanders.

Avec mes plus sincères excuses pour ce retard, je vous livre ce chapitre 22 qui, par compensation, comprend 18 pages word =)

Enjoy !

Ceycey

PS : Et merci a tous les lecteurs et revieweurs )

PS2 : Oui le titre est bien celui d'une chanson xD je sais pas trop comment ça m'est venu, mais vous avez l'habitude des titres de chapitres pourris avec moi =)

**Chapitre 22 : « Ce soir, nous allons danser, sans chemise, sans pantalon ! »**

Je me dirige vers la salle fondatrice avec appréhension.

Aujourd'hui nous avons fini d'attribuer les rôles et de réfléchir à l'agencement des décors. Nous avons très bien travaillés, je suis plutôt fière de l'avancement du projet. Mais j'avais également la tête ailleurs. Depuis le théâtre londonien hier soir, Sirius ne me parle pas. Toute la journée il s'est contenté de m'envoyer des messagers pour me dire ce qui était utile ou non au projet Dumby. Il a tout fait pour éviter tout contact avec moi ! J'en ai marre de ses changements d'humeur ! Parfois, il est pire qu'une fille. Si au moins j'avais une explication, je ne me permettrai peut être pas de m'en plaindre. Après tout j'ai peut être bien fait quelque chose qui lui a déplu mais il pourrait au moins me le dire. Lui qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de me reprocher quelque chose.

Enfin, malgré toute cette tension, je vais quand même le rejoindre dans la salle fondatrice comme tous les soirs, pour travailler. On verra bien comment il réagira. J'espère au moins qu'il me fera l'honneur d'être présent ! Mais quand j'active enfin le panneau coulissant qui me permet d'entrer dans la salle fondatrice, c'est le noir complet, pas de Sirius Black en vue.

Bon, il est peut être en retard. Mais sachant que j'ai moi-même quinze minutes de retard … je commence à douter.

Avec un soupire lasse j'avance jusqu'au cœur de la salle puis allume toutes les torches une par une.

-Alors comme ça, tu fais plusieurs « erreurs » en une seule semaine ?

Je sursaute violemment et me retourne vers la scène, d'où provient sa voix, avec la main sur le cœur ! Il est fou ? J'ai du mal à retrouver mon souffle. Lui est allongé sur la scène, les mains croisées derrière la tête, le regard perdu vers le plafond.

De quelles erreurs parlent-ils ?

-Ne me refais plus jamais peur comme ça, réussis-je à dire au bout d'un moment.

Il ne me répond pas et ne me regarde pas non plus. Excédée je vais le rejoindre. C'est quoi son problème encore ? Au bout de plusieurs secondes d'attente, je décide d'entamer moi-même la conversation.

-Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul dans le noir ?

-Je réfléchissais.

-A quoi ? M'enquis-je en m'esclaffant gentiment.

-A ce qui est le pire entre découvrir que tu as couché avec Sanders juste quelques jours après moi ou l'apprendre de Lena Spencer.

Euh … là, je l'avoue, je ne sais plus comment fonctionnent mes organes qui me permettent de communiquer. Il faut dire qu'il à ce don : me rendre bêtement muette. Ses mots font toujours mouche.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'en veux depuis hier soir ? M'exclamais-je vivement.

-Et pourquoi d'autre ? Dit-il en me regardant enfin.

-Mais t'es gonflé !

-Quoi ? Attends, c'est pas moi qui me tape plusieurs personnes en une semaine en me faisant passer pour une sainte !

Je le gifle, très violemment ! Je dirais même qu'il n'a jamais reçu une telle claque de ma part. Et pourtant il en a reçu de ma main ! Même après cette gifle, ma colère ne redescend pas. Je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont il me parle. Pour qui est-ce qu'il me prend ? Une fille facile ?

-D'abord, Black, dis-je avec colère, je te trouve gonflé d'oser me dire ça alors que depuis hier matin tu joue au grand séducteur avec Duwill sous mon nez ! Ensuite, je t'interdis de me traiter comme ça ! Et pour finir, vérifie un peu tes sources avant d'accuser les gens !

Il me dévisage, semblant ne pas tout comprendre. Je regarde alors la marque de ma main, rouge vif, sur sa joue. J'y suis pas allée de main morte !

-C'est Spencer qui l'a dit, se défend-t-il avec un air hébété.

-Et alors ? Depuis quand tu la crois sur parole, toi?

-Mais tu étais là et tu n'a pas démenti ! S'énerve-t-il à son tour.

-EVIDEMMENT QUE NON ! M'emportais-je. C'était le seul moyen d'avoir la paix ! Je lui ai fait croire que c'était Andy au lieu de toi pour qu'elle arrête de me harceler. T'es content maintenant ?

Il a l'air bien malin, là ! Ca lui apprendra ! Mais décidément je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait le déranger. J'ai bien le droit de faire ce que je veux avec qui je veux quand même ! Lui le fait bien en plus. Je ne suis pas bête, je sais très bien que son petit jeu avec Duwill n'a qu'un but ! Et c'est pas très catholique !

Je le plante là et retrouve mon fauteuil attitré. Autant me mettre au travail pour me calmer. Il me rejoint tranquillement, s'assoit en face de moi et reste plusieurs secondes à me regarder sans rien dire et puis …

-Comment se fait-il que Lena soit au courant ? Enfin … si elle cherche « avec qui » c'est qu'elle sait déjà qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

Quelle perspicacité !

-Elle lit peut être en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, répondis-je sans lever les yeux de mon parchemin.

-Tu veux dire … que ça se lisait sur ton visage ? Me demande-t-il alors avec un sourire en coin.

Oh j'en ai marre de me sentir honteuse à tout bout de champ ! Que répondre à ça ? Oui ça se lisait sur mon visage radieux que j'avais fait l'amour ? Quelle horreur ! Pour toute réponse je lui envoi une boulette de papier au visage et lui se met à rire en la recevant.

-Hé Kate ! Me dit-il au bout de plusieurs autres minutes. J'suis désolé, j'ai été stupide.

Cette fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder. Sirius Black s'excuse ! C'est tellement rare. Avec un soupire je lâche ma plume et lui demande :

-Pourquoi tu l'as aussi mal pris ?

-Oh je ne l'ai pas « mal pris », tout de suite les grands mots, se défend-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu m'as ignorée pendant vingt quatre heures ! Insistai-je.

-Très bien ! Cède-t-il. Je n'ai pas supporté l'idée de faire partie d'un quelconque tableau de chasse.

-Mais je n'ai pas de tableau de chasse !

-Non, mais je croyais vraiment qu'avec Sanders … enfin laisse tomber, j'ai juste réalisé ce que je faisais subir à certaines filles et c'est pas très agréable !

Je laisse échapper un rictus. Elle est bonne celle-là ! Sirius Black qui culpabilise. Les miracles existent peut être.

Heureusement tout rentre dans l'ordre, les derniers jours de Novembre se passent sans autres incidents, nous avons même fini d'écrire le scénario. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à le donner aux acteurs et commencer les répétitions. J'ai confié à Lena la mission de dessiner les costumes. Elle est plutôt douée dans ce domaine ! Ensuite il ne me restera plus qu'à demander à Madame Guipure de nous les confectionner. J'ai le feu vert de Dumbledore, du moment que ça ne coute pas trop cher. Notre cher directeur me rappel presque tous les jours combien il est impatient de voir le résultat.

Un bruit de couverts qui s'entre choquent violemment me fait revenir à la réalité. Je lève mon regard vers Lena qui vient de lâcher son couteau et sa fourchette dans son assiette, éclaboussant ses voisins de sauce bolognaise au passage. Mais elle n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier, à vrai dire elle à l'air plutôt hypnotisée par quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Je regarde alors dans la même direction qu'elle : James et Lily viennent de faire leur apparition dans la grande salle, main dans la main ! Alors ça y est, c'est officiel.

Je regarde à nouveau Lena, légèrement inquiète pour elle. Elle se contente de finir son verre d'eau, poser sa serviette sur la table et reculer sa chaise. Attendez, elle compte quitter le repas ? Je la retiens discrètement par le bras.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Lui demandais-je en chuchotant.

-Non, je préfère être seule, répond-t-elle la voix tremblante. Tu me rejoins tout à l'heure ?

Elle tente un sourire, très peu convaincant, puis quitte la grande salle discrètement. J'aurais bien envie de partir aussi, rester avec elle, mais je la connais. Si elle m'a dit de la rejoindre plus tard c'est qu'elle a vraiment besoin d'être seule un moment.

Tendue, je regarde dans la direction de James et Lily qui mangent en tête à tête à l'autre bout de la table. James me regarde aussi, il à l'air gêné, comme s'il voulait s'excuser par télépathie.

Je fini donc mon repas avec Anthony qui, lui, n'a rien remarqué, comme d'habitude. Il pourrait y avoir un dragon en train de jouer à la guitare au beau milieu de la grande salle, il ne le verrait même pas !

Quand je retrouve finalement Lena dans notre dortoir elle a l'air beaucoup mieux. En fait, on dirait qu'il ne s'est rien passé il y a une demi-heure.

-Ah Kate ! Tu tombes bien ! Viens voir ce que j'ai fait pour le moment !

Elle me montre son carnet à croquis avec un sourire radieux. Je m'assois donc à côté d'elle pour regarder ses dessins. Elle a dessiné le costume de Rowenna Serdaigle, donc celui qu'elle portera elle-même. Il est magnifique ! C'est une robe d'époque, bleue, ceinturée à la taille par une bande grise et apparemment il y a une grande capuche argentée qui tombe dans le dos. Je souris en apercevant un magnifique décolleté ! Lena tout craché !

-C'est super ! M'exclamai-je avec la voix enjouée. Ca me donne envie de jouer un rôle moi aussi.

-Pas besoin, si tu veux une nouvelle robe tu me le demande. Enfin, moi je dessine et ton père paye !

J'éclate de rire puis m'arrête soudainement en pensant à mon père. Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles ! Visiblement Lena comprend tout de suite puisqu'elle me demande si je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis ce matin, la dernière fois qu'elle me l'a demandé. Je culpabilise de m'inquiéter pour si peu et surtout de la voir s'inquiéter pour moi alors que c'est elle qui a besoin de moi !

-Je vais lui écrire une lettre, on verra bien.

-Et si c'est l'autre folle qui l'intercepte ?

-Je sais, répondis-je en soupirant, c'est bien pour ça que je ne lui ai pas écrit avant. Mais il faut bien que je sache !

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse une mission commando auprès de tes « demi » frères ? Me suggère-t-elle avec un air conspirateur sur le visage.

L'idée est tentante mais comment faire ? Depuis la dernière fois, j'ai remarqué que Douglas ne quitte jamais les basques de Rosier et Wilkes. Et très franchement, ceux-là, moins je les vois, mieux je me porte !

Mais Lena m'avoue qu'elle a besoin d'une nouvelle aventure pour décompresser. Ses petites protégées ont été surprises jetant de la bombabouse du haut de la tour d'astronomie sur les serpentards qui se rendaient en cours de botanique. Depuis elles sont miraculeusement devenue sérieuses, au grand désespoir de Lena. C'est à se demander ce que Rusard leur a infligé comme punition.

Dés le lendemain, nous partons donc à la recherche du plus inoffensif de mes demi-frères, Franck. Le moment du petit-déjeuner me semble être le plus simple. Nous l'attendons sagement à la sortie. Le pauvre petit ne sait pas quoi dire tellement il est étonné de me voir, ne serait-ce que le regarder.

-Salut Francky ! M'exclamais-je.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Savoir si tu vas bien, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Les Gryffondors ne t'embête plus ? Demande Lena gentiment avec l'air réellement intéressé.

Je suis moi-même bluffée face à ses talents d'actrice ! Lena est une meilleure amie hors pair par moment : très pratique !

-Non, pas en ce moment, répond-t-il en se détendant un peu.

Il est PRESQUE mignon comme ça ! J'ai souvent une drôle de petite boule logée dans ma gorge quand je parle à Douglas et Franck. Je regrette souvent d'avoir une telle relation avec mes « frères ». Quand je suis arrivée chez les Davis, j'ai bêtement cru que je pourrais au moins compter sur eux, avoir une relation amicale avec eux, voire même fraternelle avec le temps. Mais c'était sans compter sur Sophia. Les premiers jours, Douglas me parlait plutôt bien, gentiment même, et Franck, trop petit pour comprendre quoique ce soit, ni même pour parler correctement, jouait souvent avec mes cheveux, mes mains et m'offrait des fleurs ramassées dans le jardin. Je les trouvais mignons, bien qu'un peu collants et encombrants. Puis au bout d'une semaine Sophia a repris les choses en main et s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour les éloigner de moi, les éloigner de la «vermine » que j'étais. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que les années qui ont suivi, elle a exercé sur eux une véritable propagande. Maintenant ces deux là sont incapables de penser par eux-mêmes. Si on leur dit que telle personne est mauvaise, ils vont y croire, un point c'est tout ! Alors on s'est détesté pendant des années. Quoi de plus simple ?

Mais aujourd'hui, une drôle d'idée me traverse l'esprit. Et s'ils étaient différents de leur mère ? Plus comme notre père ? Après tout, lui aussi a grandit dans une famille de sang pur traditionnelle et ça ne l'a pas empêché de tomber amoureux d'une moldue.

-Il faut juste que tu leur fasses comprendre qui est le chef ! Ajoute Lena avec sérieux.

Le pauvre Franck la regarde avec des yeux ébahis. Une gryffondor veut qu'il montre à d'autres gryffondors de quoi il est capable ! Il doit vraiment la prendre pour une folle.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait ! Répond-t-il alors fièrement.

Je suis abasourdie devant cet échange. Franck répond gentiment aux questions de Lena sans la traiter de sang de bourbe, et sans me traiter de traitre !

-C'est bien, tu es un Davis après tout, répondis-je alors avec un sourire. Dis, est-ce que tu aurais eu des nouvelles de père dernièrement ?

Je déteste parler comme ça ! « Père », ce que c'est moche de la bouche d'un enfant. Mais en même temps, si j'avais dit « papa » Franck aurait trouvé ça étrange. Et puis je ne suis même pas assez proche de mon père pour l'appeler « papa ». En tout cas, le petit me regarde quand même avec étonnement.

-On n'a jamais de ses nouvelles à Poudlard ! S'exclame-t-il. C'est toujours mère qui nous écrit, tu ne le savais pas ?

-Non, je pensais qu'à vous au moins il en donnait … bon tant pis.

J'ai bien envie de gifler mon père tout d'un coup ! Il ne m'a jamais écrit non plus auparavant, c'était toujours Sophia. Mais, eux, il n'a aucune raison de ne pas le faire ! Il compte vraiment les laisser entre les mains de l'autre enragée qui lui serre de femme ?

-Mais tu sais où il travaille en ce moment?

-Il ne travaille pas, en tout cas il n'est pas reparti à l'étranger.

Bin alors pourquoi il ne me répond plus ? Il y a un truc qui m'échappe.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je alors, a cours de questions pertinentes.

Il a l'air de plus en plus étonné, et maintenant il hésite à me répondre.

-Parce que … père et mère vont …

-Hé Davis nain ! S'exclame un Rosier en grande forme. Depuis quand parles-tu aux traitres ?

Oh merde ! Il n'arrive jamais au bon moment celui-là ! Il allait me dire un truc important, je le sens ! C'est évident à en juger par la tête que fait Douglas. Car évidement, on a le droit à toute la clique : Douglas, Rosier, Wilkes et Black junior ! Chouette ! Apparemment, ils ont dû entendre une partie de notre conversation, du moins la fin car Douglas pose une main protectrice sur l'épaule de Franck, comme pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus.

-Laisse le petit tranquille, me dit-il.

-Alors dis moi ce qu'il se passe toi, insistais-je mais sans me montrer agressive pour autant.

-Tss les serviettes ne parlent pas avec les gants, s'exclame fièrement Rosier.

-N'essaie pas de faire de l'esprit Rosier, ce n'est pas très convaincant, déclare Lena avec un faux air désolé sur le visage.

-Toi, la sang de bourbe tu la ferme ! S'énerve-t-il.

-Douglas, dis-je pour faire taire les autres mais surtout pour l'interpeller. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Davis ! Si tu la fermes pas … commence Wilkes avec une voix menaçante.

-On y va ! S'exclame Douglas en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il fait signe aux autres qui ne se font pas prier pour partir. Il faut dire que la vue de petits gryffondors à maltraiter les attire plus que nous. Douglas, lui, se penche discrètement vers moi pour chuchoter : « 21h00, dans la volière ». Surprise, je le regarde dans les yeux, méfiante, mais j'y vois une réelle sincérité. J'hoche la tête d'un air entendu puis il le fait également avant d'emmener Franck avec lui …

Le reste de la journée est très vite passé. Entre les cours et la nouvelle bonne humeur de Lena (tant que l'on ne tombait pas sur le couple dont tout le monde parlait). Cet après midi elle a eu le temps de dessiner tous les costumes pour la pièce, elle a fait un travail formidable ! J'ai hâte de montrer ses croquis à Sirius ce soir. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle nous réservait une surprise et que je devais donc attendre avant de demander à Mme Guipure de les confectionner. Venant de Lena, les surprises me font peur, mais cette fois elle m'a assurée que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

Elle m'a proposé de m'accompagner jusqu'à la volière, « au cas où ce serait un piège ». Mais je pense ne pas me tromper en pensant le contraire. Douglas avait vraiment l'air agacé par cette bande d'idiots. En même temps qui ne le serait pas ? Ils le rabaissent sans cesse !

Lorsque j'arrive dans la volière, l'odeur de la fiente de hibou me surprend comme à chaque fois. Ils pourraient faire un effort concernant l'entretien d'un lieu pareil ! Douglas est déjà là. Je ne le vois que de dos car il regarde le parc à travers la fenêtre.

-Salut ! Dis-je pour montrer ma présence.

Je ne suis pas totalement naïve, je tiens fermement ma baguette dans le fond de ma poche, au cas où j'aurais à me défendre de quoique ce soit. Il se retourne doucement et je ne peux lire aucune émotion sur son visage. C'est frustrant !

-Ils vont divorcer ! M'annonce-t-il de but en blanc.

-Euh … quoi ?

-Notre père et ma mère, reprend-t-il, ils vont divorcer.

Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Un divorce chez les sangs purs ça n'existe pas ! Je doutais même jusqu'à aujourd'hui que ces gens puissent connaître ce mot. Mais ça n'expliquerait pas vraiment pourquoi mon père ne me donne plus de nouvelles.

-Pourquoi ? Réussis-je enfin à dire.

-Je ne connais pas les détails mais c'est à cause de toi, me répond-t-il simplement. Il voulait que tu sois reconnue comme une vraie Davis, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Devant mon hébétement total il s'impatiente et s'exclame : « Le testament ! ». Le quoi ?

-Le quoi ? M'exclamai-je.

Décidément je suis pas très rapide du cerveau aujourd'hui !

-Le testament ! Répète-t-il excédé.

-Oui, j'ai compris mais … pourquoi ? Enfin j'ai pas besoin de ça, je lui ai déjà dit !

-C'est pas plus mal, non ? Pour une fois il montre qu'il a du caractère ! Et puis si j'étais toi, ça me ferait plutôt plaisir de savoir qu'il fait tout ça pour moi !

J'hoche simplement la tête, sous le choc. Qui aurait cru que mon père avait assez de courage pour faire ça ? Et le plus étrange, c'est que Douglas n'a même pas l'air de m'en vouloir. C'est même la première fois depuis longtemps qu'on discute normalement, enfin, aussi normale que cette conversation puisse être.

-Hé ! Pourquoi les autres ne voulaient pas que tu me le dises ? En quoi ça les regarde ? M'enquis-je.

-A cause de ma mère, elle en fait un secret d'Etat et en ce moment les familles sangs purs s'entraident, s'allient. Ils se sont tous passé le mot, comme si c'était vraiment important, dit-il avec un rictus.

-Merci, lui dis-je alors simplement.

Simplement parce qu'il est venu jusqu'ici pour me le dire, alors qu'il n'a pas le droit, et qu'il prend même la peine de m'expliquer tout ça.

-Pas de quoi, répond-t-il.

Je comprends que la conversation est finie. Il passe devant moi pour sortir de la volière. Au dernier moment je le vois s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte, me lancer un regard hésitant puis finalement me faire un simple signe de main et un autre hochement de tête. Oui, difficile après tant d'années d'avoir l'air « fraternel ». Je lui souris franchement avant qu'il ne tourne vraiment les talons.

C'est l'estomac noué et d'un pas lent que je descends tous les escaliers qui me mènent au hall. Car maintenant je dois, comme tous les soirs, rejoindre Sirius dans la salle fondatrice.

Ce soir quelque chose à changer. Je peux apercevoir, faiblement certes, un semblant de vie de famille pour moi. C'est un peu étrange mais je m'imagine bien rendre visite à mon père, une fois qu'il sera débarrassé de sa folle de femme, et me retrouver de temps en temps face à mes deux demi-frères. Ce sera difficile au début, mais … ça pourrait être sympa. Enfin, je rêve surement ! Après le divorce, Sophia et les autres Davis vont vite mettre la main sur les petits derniers de la famille. Seul mon père sera libre.

Une fois que je suis dans la salle fondatrice je constate que Sirius n'est pas encore arrivé. Je l'attends donc, en essayant de penser à autre chose que mes problèmes familiaux. C'en est lassant à la fin ! Mais il est en retard, très en retard ! Alors pour faire passer le temps, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de demander à un elfe de maison de m'apporter une petite bouteille de rhum groseille. Ma boisson préférée pour les déprimes de ce genre.

Lorsque Sirius daigne enfin montrer le bout de son nez, je suis affalée sur l'imposante table, la tête appuyée contre ma main gauche tandis que la droite tient la bouteille, à présent à moitié vide.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard ! S'exclame Sirius. James était nerveux à l'idée de préparer sa première grande soirée romantique avec Lily.

Il traverse la pièce à grand pas puis se retrouve face à moi. Me voir ainsi le plonge en totale perplexité.

-Rhum groseille, constate-t-il, tu déprimes ?

-Naaaaah ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? Pfff ! Fis-je avec ma voix déjà plus haut perchée.

-Te fous pas d'moi Kate ! Tu bois du rhum groseille, donc tu déprimes ! Me dit-il en me lançant un regard réprobateur.

-Et comment tu sais ça toi ?

C'est vrai ça ! Comment peut-il savoir que c'est ce que je bois quand je déprime ? Parce qu'il me semble que même Lena ne le sait pas ! En même temps elle n'est pas très observatrice.

-Oh tu serais surprise ! Marmonne-t-il.

-Hein ?

-Aller ! Dit-il en s'asseyant sur la table, face à moi et me prenant la bouteille des mains. Raconte à tonton Sirius !

Je tente de récupérer ma bouteille mais face à monsieur Black, a quoi bon lutter ? Je soupire puis m'enfonce dans ma chaise, croise les jambes sur la table.

-Monsieur et Madame Davis vont divorcer, déclarais-je d'un ton morne.

-Tu rigoles ? S'exclame-t-il à moitié hilare.

-Paraît que mon père voulait m'ajouter sur son testament. Ca n'a pas plu, comme tu peux l'imaginer.

Sirius se contente de sourire puis de lancer un sifflement. Puis il porte MA bouteille à ses lèvres et boit ainsi plusieurs gorgées de suite.

-Eeeeh ! Rends-moi ma bouteille ! M'exclamais-je vivement.

-Pas question ! Tu es déjà assez ivre, répond-t-il sur un ton ouvertement moqueur.

-N'importe quoi ! M'emportais-je.

Je ne suis pas ivre ! Je sens peut être ma tête tournée légèrement, et mes jambes se ramollirent un peu mais de là à dire que je suis bourrée ! Certainement pas !

Je me lève précipitamment avec la ferme intention de récupérer mon rhum groseille. Il me voit venir et ramène la bouteille derrière son dos au moment où j'allais m'en emparer. Si bien qu'il me regarde m'affaler sur lui avec un sourire narquois.

-Ah ah regarde toi, tu ne tiens même pas debout !

-Ca c'est uniquement de ta faute ! Bougonnais-je de mauvaise foi. Ca ne veut pas dire que je suis bourrée !

-Oh si !

-Oh non !

Euh … il va durer longtemps ce petit jeu ?

-Alors comment expliques-tu que tu tombes aussi rapidement dans mes bras ce soir ? Demande-t-il avec son célèbre sourire supérieur.

Au secours on a perdu Kate ! C'est vrai ça ! Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Je suis tombée ! Bon d'accord, mais ça explique pas pourquoi j'y reste ? Parce que c'est chaud, confortable et que ça sent bon ? Oh non ! J'aurai pas du boire du rhum groseille !

-Facile ! Répondis-je en me dégageant. C'est la gravité, tu connais ?

-Tu veux danser ?

Si je veux … quoi ? Je le regarde avec un air hébété et débile (du moins je le devine). Si notre relation n'était pas devenue plus pacifique, je me serais demandé où est le piège.

-Euh … non merci, répondis-je sans pouvoir détacher mes yeux de son visage paisible et sur de lui. On a du travail, hum … on ferait mieux de s'y mettre.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et, avec beaucoup trop de théâtralité à mon goût, s'exclame : « Le travail, le travail, tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, détends toi un peu ! ». Il m'adresse un clin d'œil digne des mannequins masculins choisis pour faire la une de Sorcière hebdo, pose la bouteille de rhum groseille sur la table puis prend ma main pour nous mener vers la scène.

-Mais on a pas de musique, dis-je pour arrêter son délire.

-Rooh Kate ! Dit-il avec un air désolé. Qui a dit qu'on avait besoin de musique pour danser ?

Il se met à rire puis à danser, de façon hilarante a vrai dire et pousse maintenant la chansonnette (NDA: Je vous conseille de chercher la chanson sur you tube, c'est _One piece at a time_ de Johnny Cash, plus facile pour imaginer la scène ;) ) : « I'd get it one piece at a time, And it wouldn't cost me a dime, You'll know it's me when I come through your town". Et hop il frappe des mains, tourne autour de lui-même (super déhancher je dois bien l'avouer et il ne chante vraiment pas trop mal non plus).

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas Johnny Cash ? Dit-il en prenant mes mains de force. « I'm gonna ride around in style, I'm gonna drive everybody wild, 'Cause I'll have the only one there is a round".

Avec une main il me fait tourner sur moi-même, sans arrêter de chanter en prenant cet air ridicule. Je ne sais pas si c'est le rhum groseille ou la situation, en tout cas je suis prise d'une hilarité rare chez moi. Oui je danse avec Sirius Black, soi disant mon pire ennemi, sans musique et je m'amuse. Il à l'air plutôt fière de lui quand il me voit rire aux éclats jusqu'à ce que son pied se prenne dans l'un des rideaux rouges fraichement accrochés.

La chute est brutale ! Surtout pour moi car il m'est tombé dessus et il est quand même bien lourd ! Je suis complètement sonnée et il me faut un moment avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Quand c'est fait, je le vois avec le même air ahuri que moi et quand nos regards se croisent, nous explosons de rire en même temps. Un rire à vous secouer les côtes comme jamais, ce que c'est bon, surtout pour moi, la « harpie enragée » qui à déjà du mal à, ne serait-ce que, sourire.

-Fiouu ! Au moins tu n'as plus besoin de Rhum Groseille, dit-il en calmant son fou rire, quand tu déprimes tu m'appelles on se fait une petite danse, poursuit-il avec un clin d'œil comique.

-Tu te sers de ma déprime comme excuse, lui dis-je avec un sourire qui annonce une belle réplique, mais nous savons très bien qui n'a plus besoin de rhum groseille parce qu'il n'est pas capable de tenir debout !

Un sourire presque gêné s'installe sur ses lèvres. Ah ! Il a enfin réalisé qu'il m'étouffait encore ? Tomber sur moi je veux bien, mais faudrait quand même qu'il se relève à un moment donné.

-Bon d'accord j'avoue ! S'exclame-t-il. J'ai descendu pas mal de bièraubeurres avec les gars avant de venir.

-Ah ah ! J'explose de rire. Qui est ivre maintenant ?

-Tu mets quel parfum ? S'enquit-il l'air vraiment intéressé par la question.

Si nous étions dans un dessin animé, nul doute que mes yeux seraient devenus gonflés comme des balles de tennis sous le coup de la surprise. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis surprise en fait. Sirius m'a montré à plusieurs reprises qu'il était le roi pour passer du coq à l'âne !Comme tout à l'heure quand il m'a subitement demandé si je voulais danser. Pourtant, à chaque fois je suis surprise, et la plupart du temps embarrassée car c'est toujours pour dire des trucs de ce genre.

-Euh … je … je ne mets pas de parfum, bon de temps en temps je pique furtivement le Sorcière Vamp' de Lena, admit-je en rougissant légèrement, mais euh … là, j'en ai pas.

Roh tu vas te taire oui ? « De temps en temps je pique furtivement … » Furtivement ? Non mais quelle cruche je fais, il n'a pas besoin de savoir ça. Et puis c'est sa faute aussi, il m'embarrasse, et j'aime pas ça. Kate Davis n'est jamais embarrassée, bon sang !

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je sans vraiment m'intéressé à la réponse mais si ça peut lui faire croire que je prends cette conversation le plus normalement possible.

Mais comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait être normale ? Il m'étouffe mais ne s'en rend même pas compte !

-J'sais pas, ça fait des semaines que je me demande ce que tu peux bien mettre comme parfum pour que ça me rende débile dés que je le sens, répond-t-il simplement, l'air intrigué.

Tiens, bizarre, je me pose exactement la même question. Euh … hum, reprend toi Kate, dis quelque chose …

-Ah.

Ouais, super ! Je m'impressionne.

-Et ça te rend débile parce que … ça sent mauvais ? Suggérais-je en m'attendant au pire.

Bizarrement, s'il répond par l'affirmative je serais vexée. Mais bon, j'aurais pu m'abstenir aussi, quelle question débile. Quelle CONVERSATION débile !

-Quoi ? S'exclame-t-il comme si je le sortais de ses pensées. Ah non, non non ça sent bon, très bon même.

Merlin que j'aimerais pouvoir dire des trucs de ce genre avec autant d'aisance que lui ! Non pas que j'ai besoin de lui dire qu'il sent bon, ça jamais de la vie. Mais si je pouvais répondre à ces questions gênantes aussi facilement que lui, je serais bien contente.

Bon ça suffit, j'en ai marre de me retrouver dans ce genre de situation avec lui. Il faut que j'apprenne à y mettre un terme et autant commencer maintenant !

-Euh … Sirius ?

J'allais lui demander de se relever pour pouvoir respirer et peut être nous retrouver dans une situation normale. Mais je me suis interrompue, perturbée par cette vision incroyablement sexy : Sirius qui se mord la lèvre inférieure avant d'enfouir sa tête dans mon cou pour le couvrir de baisers.

OH MERLIN ! J'ai perdu l'usage de la parole ! Et je crois bien que tout mon corps est paralysé ! La seule chose que j'arrive à sentir, ce sont ses lèvres chaudes sur mon cou, c'est délicieux. Et il n'y a qu'en cet instant que je me rends compte que ça m'a manqué !

Au risque de vous paraitre débile, cette situation me fait paniquée. Qu'est-ce que cette stupide attirance pour lui peut bien vouloir dire ? Et j'aimerais bien pour une fois, bénéficier de l'insouciance de Lena, que mon cerveau se taise et me laisse profiter de l'instant présent ! Oh je suis stupide, il n'appartient qu'à moi d'en décider. Aller Kate, concentre toi sur la douceur de sa bouche, sa langue, sa peau.

Et puis tout à coup, c'est comme si je fondais, comme une glace italienne en plein soleil. Plus rien ne compte a part lui et moi. Le temps s'est comme mis sur pause, mes mains s'agrippent désespérément à lui et c'est le moment que ses lèvres choisissent pour rejoindre les miennes. Délicatement d'abord, puis avec plus de ferveur, comme s'il était pressé d'y gouter. Je sens une de ses mains se balader sur ma cuisse, remontant petit à petit sous ma jupe de l'uniforme. Comme dans un flash back je le revois faire ça au théâtre et je réalise que cela m'avait énervé car un tel geste ne m'a jamais fait autant d'effet venant d'un autre que lui. Ma langue joue avidement avec la sienne, c'est aussi bon que la dernière fois.

En cet instant je devine déjà qu'on est sur le point de commettre un deuxième « dérapage incontrôlé ». Mais cette fois, aucune réticence, aucune peur, aucun regret.

(NDA : « Ouh la vilaine elle a coupé au moment crucial » Et oui, chères lectrices, respectons l'intimité de Sirius et Kate je vous prie, faites juste marcher votre imagination xD « Tsss tu parles, c'est surtout qu'elle sait pas écrire ce genre de trucs » Bah oui, aussi lol).

La tête posée contre son torse, je peux entendre son cœur battre aussi vite que le mien. Je l'écoute reprendre petit à petit un rythme normal. Je reste dans cette position, allongée à côté de lui, la tête sur sa poitrine, car je n'ose pas lever les yeux vers lui pour lire dans les siens ce qu'il doit certainement déjà penser : « Ah ah je l'ai encore eu ! ». Et même si ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense, ce serait tout de même gênant. Je sais bien que c'est inévitable, bien sur. Et le connaissant, s'il a un truc à dire, il ne passera pas par quatre chemins. Et puis, c'est tellement confortable et agréable que je préfère faire durer le moment. J'adore la sensation de ses mains caressant mes cheveux et une partie de mon visage.

Au bout d'un long moment (heureusement qu'il a pensé au sortilège d'apparition, sans ça on serait tout les deux, tout simplement nus comme des vers sur la scène. Y a pas à dire, un tas de couvertures c'est quand même bien plus pratique !) je sens qu'il se prépare à dire quelque chose.

-Cette fois je n'ai pas envie de te laisser te monter la tête toute seule concernant mes intentions, et je n'ai pas non plus envie de te laisser gentiment m'expliquer que c'était une erreur, dit-il d'une voix neutre et sans bouger.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il gâche ce moment ? Et surtout, pourquoi je ressens des reproches dans sa voix ?

-Excuse-moi, mais tu l'as pensé aussi ! Me défendis-je en me remémorant une autre discussion de ce genre, dans cette même salle.

Il se redresse soudainement, m'obligeant à faire de même et par la même occasion, à croiser son regard. Et il n'a pas l'air très joyeux. Si je ne savais pas que c'est à cause de cette discussion et non ce qui s'est passé avant je le prendrais mal.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était une erreur ! Déclare-t-il sincèrement.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as dit ? M'énervais-je sans raison.

-Parce que tu l'avais dit la première, réplique-t-il agacé, et à ce moment là ça pouvait être convaincant mais à ce stade, Kate, tu ne peux plus me faire croire ni te convaincre que tu es indifférente.

Cette déclaration me plonge, bien évidemment, dans un profond mutisme. Que veut-il dire par là au juste ? Que j'ai couché deux fois avec lui parce qu'il … me plait ? Plus que physiquement s'entend ? Non mais ca va pas ou quoi ? Quoiqu'il arrive, Sirius Black ne restera qu'un gamin arrogant visiblement !

Face à mon manque total de réaction, il s'impatiente et fait mine de chercher ses vêtements.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? Réussis-je à dire.

-C'était encore une erreur pour toi ? Me demande-t-il avec un regard lourd de reproches.

Ca sent la question piège ça, ne répond pas Kate ! Oui, bin quand je commence à me parler à moi même c'est que ça devient grave. Ce type me rend complètement folle par merlin !

-Okay ! Finit-il par dire, résistant visiblement à la colère.

Il s'habille rageusement, précipitamment et sans un mot. Compte tenu de la situation tendue je me retiens de regarder ses sublimes fesses. C'est quand même pas le moment et ce serait déplacé. Malgré tout, mes pensées me font rire mais je m'interdis ne serait-ce qu'un sourire

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il claque la porte en partant que je me rends compte que j'ai foiré ! Je me suis comportée comme un mec ce soir !

Fais chier ! Je me dégoute !


	23. Amitié améliorée

Hello !

Bon je sais, j'ai encore mis du temps pour poster la suite : ( mais pas deux mois cette fois au moins (non non juste un ^^), je suis vraiment désolée, mais entre mon retour en France, la rentrée et tout le tralala c'est déjà un miracle que ce chapitre soit fini !

Je ne vous garantis pas que le prochain soit rapide mais en tout cas il est commencé.

Je ovus souhaite une bonne lecture et remercie les fidèles lecteurs et revieweurs, malgré mes impardonnables retards !

Gros bisous a tous et toutes )

Ceycey

**Chapitre 23 : Amitié améliorée**

Deux jours que je n'ai pas revu Sirius, deux jours que Lena à trouvé un nouveau sujet pour me harceler. Parait que j'ai l'air déprimée. Elle ne pense pas une seconde que ça pourrait être à cause de son attitude qui me fatigue ? C'est vraiment une gamine des fois.

Bon d'accord, on peut dire que je suis un tantinet plus maussade que d'habitude. Mais j'ai mes raisons. D'abord, nous sommes maintenant en Décembre, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'une vingtaine de jours pour mettre au point le projet Dumby. Ensuite, depuis ce qui s'est passé entre Sirius et moi la dernière fois, il m'évite comme la peste. Pire encore : je n'ai pas arrêté de rêver de son corps contre le mien. Et j'en ai honte ! On dirait que mes hormones ont pris le contrôle !

Mais cette situation ne peut pas durer, nous devons commencer sérieusement les répétitions pour la pièce, et cela ne se fera pas si Sirius ne veut plus m'adresser la parole. Comment faire ? Je ne veux pas de ça : Sirius qui ne veux plus me voir ni me parler. C'est frustrant, j'aimais bien notre relation telle qu'elle était devenue. C'est-à-dire tout ce qu'il y a de plus amicale mais avec quelques petites joutes verbales de temps en temps (eh oui, on se refait pas).

Tout en pensant à cela je l'aperçois lancer un regard incendiaire à une poufsouffle qui le suit comme un toutou depuis ce matin. Eh oui, les filles sont en ébullitions en ce moment : Sirius Black n'a pas eu de petite amie depuis des semaines !

Nous sommes dans la grande salle pour le diner et j'ai quitté mentalement la conversation depuis qu'Anthony et Lena se dispute pour la énième fois. Il me semble que cette fois-ci c'est à propos d'un morceau de pain.

Bref, j'ai des soucis hautement plus important, autrement dit. Je dois réfléchir à un moyen de calmer Sirius, de le re-concentrer sur le projet Dumby. Malheureusement il semble que ma seule option soit de m'excuser. Beurk ! Je ne sais pas trop en quoi ce que j'ai fait était mal, mais il a l'air de m'en vouloir. Alors je vais prendre sur moi pour une fois ! Non vous ne rêvez pas, Kate Davis décide de faire des concessions.

Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à le convaincre de me rejoindre dans la salle fondatrice. Je pense qu'un simple message envoyé par mon hibou suffira. Je quitte donc ce repas ennuyeux pour m'y atteler. Je lui donne rendez-vous pour dans une heure, ça devrai suffire.

Une heure plus tard, me voila déjà dans la salle fondatrice attendant patiemment ce cher monsieur Black. Je prépare mentalement ce que j'ai prévu de lui dire, c'est-à-dire qu'avec le projet Dumby et les cours on n'a pas le temps pour des drames façon soap opera, que je suis désolée pour tous ça mais qu'il faut VRAIMENT qu'on en reste là. Si je trouve les bons mots, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Je suis agréablement surprise de le voir arriver à peine une minute après moi. Je pensais qu'il me ferait languir par pur vengeance, ou pour regonfler son égo, quelque chose dans ce gout là. J'agrippe le rebord de la scène avec mes doigts, derrière mon dos, pour cacher et calmer le stress qui me gagne. Quand a lui, il arbore évidemment un visage fermé et peu amical. Mais il vient tout de même face à moi, me lançant un regard de défi. Bon visiblement il attend que je parle la première.

-Hum … Salut.

-…

-Ecoute, on est déjà en Décembre, désormais on a plus le temps pour nos bêtises alors je voulais … - je me racle la gorge puis poursuit nerveusement - je voulais qu'on éclaircisse les choses une bonne fois pour toute, pour nous permettre d'avancer.

Toujours pas de réponse ! Il abuse quand même, là ! Il pourrait au moins acquiescer. Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel et réfléchit un peu à tout ça pour trouver quoi dire. Tout d'abord il faudrait que je sache ce qu'il veut ? Mon cerveau ramollit parvient tout de même à se remémorer certaines choses. Comme le fait qu'il n'ait jamais pensé que coucher avec moi était une erreur, ou encore qu'il ait si mal pris le fait que j'ai pu le faire avec un autre, ou bien ses gestes tendres avec moi juste après ces deux fois et enfin sa colère d'hier soir. Oh merde ! Se pourrait-il que ce soit, pour lui, plus qu'un « coup d'un soir » ? Enfin ce serait tout de même fou ! Après tout, on parle de Sirius et de moi-même. Si je le (et ne nous) connaissais pas si bien et que je ne me fiais qu'à ces signes, je penserais que oui, peut être. Oula, tous ça me donne mal à la tête. Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir …

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste ? Demandais-je précipitamment. En quoi savoir si pour moi c'était encore une erreur est si important ?

-J'en ai marre que tu fasses ta naïve, dit-il en soupirant.

-Quoi ? Non mais je ne joue pas à un quelconque jeu, là. Sirius, je t'assure que j'y comprends rien. Il faut que tu comprennes que pour tous ces sujets là, je suis vraiment … comment dire ? Une handicapée ! Oui, je suis une handicapée des relations humaines ! C'est comme ça, j'y peux rien, alors aide moi un peu, s'il te plait.

Voila qui est fait ! Au moins il est prévenu. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient ce problème mais ce que je me demande le plus c'est comment il a fait pour ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt ? Il à l'air un peu surpris mais au moins son visage se détend un peu.

-T'es pas croyable ! S'exclame-t-il.

-Je sais, répondis-je avec un pauvre sourire d'excuse.

-Ce que je veux c'est … que tu admettes enfin ton attirance pour moi. Peu importe si c'est uniquement physique ou non, je veux que tu arrêtes de faire l'idiote avec moi. Car moi, je suis prêt à admettre qu'il y a un truc.

-Un truc ? Répétais-je abasourdie.

-Oui, il y a quelque chose entre nous. Si tu ne peux pas le définir je peux le comprendre, mais admet-le au moins.

Aie ! J'ai serré tellement fort le bord de la scène que j'en ai mal aux doigts. Admettre qu'il se passe un truc entre nous ? Impossible, je ne saurais même pas dire ce que c'est ce « truc » ! Il me regarde maintenant attentivement. Pour ne pas céder à la panique je réfléchis à une réponse correcte tout en scrutant son visage.

Ce soir je le trouve plus beau que jamais ! Avec ses mèches sombres qui tombent sur ses yeux bleus gris, ces mêmes yeux qui me regardent avec attention. Oh merlin oui, il y a un truc ! Le truc c'est lui, qui est toujours irrésistiblement beau ! Ce n'est pas juste d'ailleurs ! Et quand mes yeux s'attardent sur ses lèvres, je me retrouve poussée par je ne sais quel élan ! En une demi-seconde je lui saute dans les bras et plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il est d'abord très surpris, puis ses mains se posent sans attendre autour de ma taille, me pressant contre lui.

C'est le plus long baiser que nous échangeons.

Quand nous nous arrêtons je remarque qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, un grand sourire même ! Il à l'air ravi, ça me flatte un peu, je dois l'avouer.

-Bon d'accord, il y a un truc, concédais-je.

Il a l'air soulagé que je « ne joue plus à l'idiote » et il sourit toujours. Moi je lui adresse un pauvre sourire nerveux car je sais bien que je dois ajouter quelque chose d'autre.

-Malgré tout, tu dois comprendre que c'est difficile a admettre et comme tu l'as dit, je ne peux pas le définir alors voila ce que je te propose. On peut … - je marque une pause, c'est gênant d'aborder un tel sujet avec lui - … tenter quelque chose, pour voir ce qu'est ce … ce truc, mais rien d'officiel, ça reste euh … entre toi et moi. Okay ?

-Euh … tu peux être plus précise ? Demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Eh bien …

Roh c'est trop dur ! Il ne pourrait pas comprendre par lui-même ? Après tout c'est lui le pro des relations, non ? Bon aller, lâche la bombe Kate, qu'on en finisse.

-Eh bien, repris-je, on pourrait se voir de temps en temps, quand on veut, juste comme ça. Mais ça voudrait pas dire qu'on est ensemble ou un autre truc du genre. On serait libre. C'est un peu comme … une amitié améliorée ! Tu connais ?

Je suis bête, c'est Sirius Black ! Bien sur qu'il connait ça !

Pendant quelques secondes il me regarde avec surprise puis il semble réfléchir. En tout cas, c'est la seule chose que je peux lui proposer. J'ai besoin de me sentir libre de faire ce que je veux, et c'est donc le seul type de relation qui me le permet. Et puis … il faut bien un début à tout.

-Okay, si tu penses que ça peut marcher …

-Bien, dis-je dans un souffle, soulagée.

-Bien, répond-t-il.

Un petit silence embarrassant s'installe, durant lequel nous ne savons pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Bien sur, il reste Sirius Black, l'homme toujours sur de lui. Mais moi, vous vous doutez déjà que j'en mène pas large. J'allais lui proposer de se mettre au travail pour briser la glace mais il parle en premier.

-Bon, par contre, je suis désolé mais je n'avais pas prévu de travailler ce soir et on m'attend.

-Ah … euh d'accord, tant pis. On se rejoint demain ? Lançais-je en me forçant à employer un ton enjoué.

-Bien sur ! Répond-t-il en souriant. A demain !

Et il m'embrasse sur le front tout en m'étreignant légèrement, avant de partir.

Bon je dois avouer être déçue mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Après tout, c'est bien moi qui vient de lui proposer une sorte de relation libre, ou chacun fait ce qu'il veut. Quand je le vois près de la sortie je m'écrie :

-Bonne soirée !

-Oh euh … c'est juste une petite soirée entre potes, répond-t-il comme s'il devait se justifier, mais merci, toi aussi !

Et je me suis donc mis au travail, toute seule. Cela dit c'était difficile de se concentrer ! Comment travailler sérieusement alors que la seule chose qui importait vraiment pour moi à ce moment là était de savoir comment notre prochaine rencontre allait se passer ?

Et finalement les trois jours suivants ce sont très bien passés. Nous nous sommes rejoins chaque soirs pour travailler mais je ne peux pas vous dire que l'on est restés sérieux ! Il y a eu plusieurs « dérapages incontrôlés », si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais cette fois sans chichi, stresse ni aucune gêne. Je trouve ça très amusant même ! Ce Sirius là est adorable : drôle, calme, gentil mais toujours aussi séduisant. Parfait !

-KATE DAVIS !

Mais enfermez cette folle ! Quel besoin a-t-elle de crier ainsi dans mon oreille ? Oh elle a l'air en rogne !

-C'est quoi ton problème ? M'enquis-je avec colère.

-Mon problème, chère Katie, c'est que ça fait des jours que tu ne m'écoutes pas quand je te parle et ça m'énerve ! Ca fait dix minutes que je t'appelle ! S'énerve Lena.

-Oh, fis-je en souriant. Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle se radoucit soudainement et s'appuie sur le même mur que moi, avec un nouvel air faussement angélique sur le visage.

Nous attendons le début de notre cours de Métamorphose avec le reste des Gryffondors. Sirius est en grande conversation avec les trois autres maraudeurs. On s'ignore mais ça ne nous empêche pas de se lancer quelques regards complices de temps en temps. C'est assez marrant de devoir cacher notre « relation ».

Lena se penche donc vers moi, s'apprêtant visiblement à me confier quelque chose.

-Voila j'ai réfléchis, chuchote-t-elle.

Oh merlin, non !

-Etant donné que ma vie sentimentale est un vrai fiasco ces derniers temps … j'ai décidé de me consacrer à celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

Ne me dites pas que …

-J'ai donc naturellement pensé à ma meilleure amie ! S'exclame-t-elle.

Eh oui ! Je ne pouvais pas être tranquille bien longtemps !

-Oh non Lena s'il te plait, c'est inutile ! Okay je n'ai pas de vie sentimentale mais ça me convient parfaitement !

Par contre j'ai une vie sexuelle et ça, ça me convient parfaitement aussi ! Alors pourquoi faut-il qu'elle se mêle de ma vie ? Bon d'accord, si elle était au courant pour se qui se passe entre Sirius et moi, elle ne m'embêterait certainement pas. Du moins pas comme ça ! Car il est évident qu'elle trouverait moyen de me causer des problèmes et des maux de tête énormes quoiqu'il arrive !

-Oh que si ma petite Katie ! Tu as besoin d'un nouveau mec dans ta vie. Pas un psychopathe comme Léo, ni un débile comme ce Hilson ! Non un mec sexy, intelligent, drôle, gentil, …

-Lena, ma chérie, dis-je d'une voix mielleuse, tu te fatigues pour rien.

-Et je pense à …, dit-elle imperturbable, … Sanders !

-Mais chut ! M'exclamais-je vivement.

Le Sanders en question vient de tourner vivement la tête vers nous, à l'écoute de son nom. Visiblement Lena n'a toujours pas pris des cours de discrétion !

-Len', tu n'es pas sérieuse !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Poursuit-elle. D'accord tu as déjà couché avec lui mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas y avoir plus que ça entre vous !

Et voila ! Encore une fois mon mensonge me rattrape ! Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Andy se dirige maintenant vers nous.

-Salut les filles !

-Hey Andy! S'exclame Lena.

-Salut, dis-je poliment.

-Euh … c'est moi ou … je vous ai bien entendu parlé de moi ?

-Oui c'est bien cela, répond la folle à côté de moi.

-Ah ! Fit-il avec un sourire adorable. Et … qu'est-ce que vous disiez ?

-Euh … que je … préfèrerais encore travailler en binôme avec toi la semaine prochaine en DCFM ! On forme vraiment une bonne équipe ! Mentis-je avec beaucoup trop d'entrain.

-Ah oui moi aussi ! Entre nous, j'ai peur de travailler avec Nick, la dernière fois il a fait disparaitre un de mes sourcils, c'était pas très sexy ! Nous dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Nous rions à sa blague. C'est vrai que c'est un chouette garçon ! Bon au moins, j'ai sauvé la situation. Je sais maintenant quoi offrir à Lena pour Noël : une muselière ! Soudainement elle se met à rire bêtement. Andy et moi la regardons avec étonnement.

-Ah ah Andy ! Excuse Kate, elle est juste trop timide pour te dire la vérité !

Quoi ? Quelle vérité ?

-Euh non je …

-Ah ? Fit-il simplement.

-Oui, en fait elle me disait qu'elle aimerait bien sortir à pré au lard avec toi samedi mais qu'elle n'osait pas te le demander.

Cette fois c'est sur, je la tue ! Je lui découpe tous les membres et j'enterre sa langue loin, très loin !

Andy me regarde avec hébétude. Je le comprends : depuis quand suis-je censée être timide ?

-Oh ! S'exclame-t-il comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Pas de problème ! J'veux dire … ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !

-Eh bien voila, c'est parfait !

Non ce n'est pas parfait ! Elle commence à m'énerver celle-là ! Bon je prends mon courage à deux mains et dis la vérité à ce pauvre Andy. Je ne compte pas aller à pré-au-lard avec lui alors autant clarifier la situation et me montrer honnête. Il ne pourra qu'être reconnaissant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout le monde en classe ! S'exclame McGonnagall.

Et merde ! Maintenant c'est la cohue, j'ai perdu Andy et Lena, emportée par une vague d'élèves pressés d'entrer en classe. Ils sont fous ma parole ! Au moment de passer la porte, je me retrouve côte à côte avec Sirius. Il me fait un grand sourire et je sens quelque chose se glisser dans ma main.

Une fois assise je déplie le morceau de papier et me dépêche de le lire avant que Lena n'arrive.

_« Il faudrait que Lena ait fini de dessiner les costumes pour ce soir, pour que l'on puisse envoyer les croquis le plus tôt possible à Mme Guipure._

_PS : C'est bizarre, je ne me rappelle plus si ta peau est douce ou rappeuse ! Je pourrais vérifier ce soir ?_

_S. »_

J'éclate de rire le plus discrètement possible. Il a l'air content de sa plaisanterie en plus. Je lève les yeux au ciel puis hoche la tête dans sa direction à l'affirmative.

-Tu pourrais me remercier ! S'exclame Lena en posant violemment son sac sur notre table.

-Pour m'avoir arrangé un rencard dont je ne voulais pas ? Tu peux crever !

Elle n'a pas le temps de répliquer, McGonnagall commence son cours d'une voix sèche. Elle semble un tantinet de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude. Cette heure de cours passe relativement vite. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas très concentrée. Je suis perturbée par Lena qui boude dans son coin, Andy qui me lance de grands sourires de temps en temps, moi qui me demande comment lui dire que je ne veux pas sortir avec lui et puis par le petit mot de Sirius. Le moment de parler à Andy arrive donc trop vite pour moi mais bon, je suis une Gryffondor, alors je fonce sur lui dés la sortie.

-Andy ! Excuse-moi, on peut parler ?

Il est avec deux de ses amis alors je préfèrerais effectivement lui parler seule à seul. Il acquiesce et j'attends que ses amis aient fini de lui lancer des regards pleins de sous entendus et qu'ils aient disparus ! Qu'est-ce que les garçons sont puérils !

-Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure mais il y a eu erreur, commençais-je. C'est Lena, elle est un peu … folle parfois !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Bin que … elle s'est mis en tête qu'elle devait se mêler de ma vie sentimentale alors elle a nous a jouer ce numéro tout à l'heure ! Je suis vraiment désolée mais en réalité je préfère te dire sincèrement que je ne veux pas qu'on aille à pré-au-lard ensemble.

-Ah.

-Désolé, dis-je mal à l'aise.

-Non, ca va, j'apprécie que tu viennes me le dire.

-Alors tu … ne m'en veux pas ?

-Non ! Enfin évidemment je suis déçu, je vais passer les jours à venir à me goinfrer de chocolat pour oublier mais t'en fais pas !

-C'est vrai ? M'inquiétais-je. Oh non, désolé !

-Eh mais non je plaisante ! Dit-il en éclatant de rire. J'ai pas besoin d'excuse pour manger du chocolat, crois moi. Merci pour ta sincérité et puis, si finalement tu change d'avis tu sais où me trouver !

Il me fait un clin d'œil puis s'en va d'un pas tranquille. Wouah ! Ce mec est cool !

Oh oh ! Et maintenant je vais avoir des problèmes avec mon coach sentimental ! Lena a l'air d'un taureau en furie.

-Merci de ruiner tous mes efforts !

Elle me fusille du regard puis tourne les talons rageusement. Je soupire puis me lance à sa poursuite.

-Lenie chérie ! Dis-je en entourant ses épaules de mon bras. J'apprécie ton dévouement mais je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ton aide. Et puis comme ça, on pourra aller à Pré-au-lard en amoureuses ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Elle ne répond pas mais je sens qu'elle est sur le point de craquer. Lena ne sait pas me faire la gueule bien longtemps de toute façon. On est comme un vieux couple.

-Oh aller ! Un petit sourire pour ta petite Katie chérie ?

Je prends ses joues entre mes mains et les secouent violement avant de lui faire un gros bisou sonore sur l'une d'elles. Son visage se fend d'un sourire puis elle passe son bras autour de ma taille.

-D'accord, mais à condition que tu acceptes d'aller dans mon magasin préféré cette fois-ci !

-Quoi ? Alors toi il te faut la citrouille et le vendeur ? M'exclamais-je faussement outrée.

-Et pourquoi pas, s'il est craquant ?

C'est en chantonnant à tue-tête tout en installant de petits détails sur la scène que Sirius me trouve ce soir là. D'habitude il aurait trouvé ça amusant, se serait même moqué de moi mais pas ce soir. Non ce soir il a l'air de mauvais poil ! J'aime nettement moins cette partie de lui. Mais bon c'est tout de même celle que je connais le plus alors je sais y faire face.

-J'ai les croquis ! Lui dis-je comme si j'avais gagné un match de quidditch a moi toute seule. Et je sais enfin quelle surprise Lena nous réservait. C'est une très bonne idée, tu veux voir ça ?

Je lui tends les croquis en personne mais il n'esquisse même pas un mouvement.

-Non, répond-t-il simplement.

-Bon, c'est quoi le problème cette fois ? Demandais-je calmement après avoir soupiré.

-De quoi vous parliez avec Sanders après le cours de métamorphose ?

-Parce que ça te regarde peut être ? M'offusquais-je.

Non mais je rêve ! Ne me dites pas qu'il est encore en rognes contre ce pauvre Andy ? Et puis j'ai le droit de parler avec qui je veux quand même !

-Oui, répond-t-il sans se démonter.

-Pardon ? M'énervais-je. Je parle à qui je veux ! Je te rappel qu'on ne sort pas ensemble, j'ai bien insisté sur le fait qu'on était LIBRE !

-Ah ouais ? Me fait-il sur un ton de défi. Alors je peux sortir avec d'autres filles tout en couchant avec toi ?

-C'est ce qui était conclu !

-Très bien ! S'écrie-t-il très en colère.

-Très bien, oui !

On se défi du regard pendant un petit moment encore jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne place sur notre table de travail comme si de rien n'était. Bin non, désolé mais maintenant je suis trop énervée pour travailler. Je prend ma cape, mon sac, lui jette les croquis sous le nez et quitte la pièce sans un mot.

Le lendemain, j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise d'entendre Duwill se vanter de sortir avec Sirius Black ! Il aurait pu choisir une fille un peu plus intelligente quand même ! Mais bon, tant pis pour lui ! C'est pas moi qui vais me coltiner une fille avec le cerveau d'une huître pendant tout une après midi à pré-au-lard.

-Je vais à Pré-au-lard avec Alicia demain.

Et il a le culot de me le dire sur le ton de la conversation ! Non bon, d'accord il ne s'adresse pas a moi particulièrement mais il a très bien vu qu'on mangeait a coté de lui et des autres maraudeurs ce soir. Enfin quand je dis « on » c'est juste Anthony et moi. Lena s'est « portée pale » dés que Potter s'est assis à côté.

-Quoi ? Tu nous lâche pour une fille Patmol ? S'exclame Pettigrow.

-James y va bien avec Lily ! Se défend-t-il.

-Tu viens avec nous tony ? Demande Remus à Anthony.

-Ah non désolé, j'y vais avec Cérina, mais on peut se rejoindre boire un verre dans la fin de l'après midi.

-Ca marche, et toi Kate ?

-Désolé Remus mais j'ai promis à …

Je m'interromps en pensant justement à Lena qui voulait me voir y aller avec Andy. Puis à Andy qui m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il serait toujours d'accord si je changeais d'avis. Et enfin à Sirius qui croit que je vais me morfondre au fond de mon dortoir parce qu'il y va avec cette idiote de Duwill !

-J'ai promis à Andy Sanders d'y aller avec lui, répondis-je en lui souriant.

-Oh ! C'est un rencard ! S'exclame Remus en riant.

-Peut être bien …

Il me reste plus qu'à m'assurer que cela ne dérange pas Lena mais ça m'étonnerai, elle va plutôt sauter au plafond. Je fini mon repas en riant à n'en plus pouvoir avec Anthony, Remus et James. Et jubilant face à la mauvaise humeur de monsieur Black. Une fois le diner terminé je vais demander à Andy si ça le tente toujours. Naturellement il répond que oui et nous nous donnons rendez-vous pour le lendemain matin. Voila une bonne chose de faite !

Lena est avec un Serdaigle adorable qui en pince pour elle depuis un petit moment (quelle surprise !) et moi je viens de passer une super matinée avec Andy. Nous avons mangé un plat délicieux dans un petit restaurant peu connu des élèves et maintenant que nous avons fait nos emplettes nous voila aux Trois Balais pour cette fin de journée. Nous discutons tranquillement devant une chope de biéraubeurre. C'est très agréable car Andy est du genre très zen, il sait vous mettre à l'aise et il est très drôle aussi.

Il se met soudainement à éclater de rire, je le regarde donc comme s'il était fou.

-Excuse-moi mais … ah ah … je viens de trouver mes amis dans la foule et ils sont … comment dire ? Un petit peu ridicules !

Je tourne la tête dans la même direction et aperçoit en effet ses deux amis qui s'amusent à boire le plus de bièraubeurre possible tout en tentant de faire tenir en équilibre des livres sur leur tête. J'éclate de rire avec Andy.

-Tu vois, rien que pour ça je te remercie d'avoir changé d'avis ! Sinon j'aurais dû déambuler dans le village avec ces deux fous, et là, adieu ma réputation !

-Parce que tu as une réputation ? Plaisantais-je. Laquelle ?

-Oh voyons ! Tout le monde sait que je suis cool, sexy, amusant et très intelligent ! Se vante-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Oui eh bien, tu me connais et tu connais ma réputation. Tu es donc très bien placé pour savoir qu'une réputation est souvent loin de la vérité.

-Du tout ! Je sais très bien que tu es une furie accro aux potions !

-Han ! Comment oses-tu ? M'écriais-je en lui tapant l'épaule.

Et nous re voila en train de rire comme des gosses ! Mais la suite, j'avoue que je n'y prête pas trop attention car Sirius vient d'entrer dans le pub avec sa miss pois-chiche accrochée au bras. Il ose m'adresser un signe de la main amical et s'installer avec elle a une table située à trois mètres de la notre. Pauvre idiot !

-Tu veux boire quelque chose d'autre ?

Je fais signe que non avec la tête mais mes yeux sont plutôt obnubilés par Sirius qui s'est senti obligé de nettoyer le palais du Duwill avec sa langue. Et je vous jure que ces deux là n'ont aucune gêne ! On croirait qu'ils sont seuls ici ! C'est répugnant ! Et une fois que c'est fini, j'ai le droit à son sale sourire supérieur ! Rah qu'il m'énerve ! Il veut jouer à ça ? Okay ! J'attrape Andy par le col et l'embrasse sans retenue !

-Wahou ! Euh …

Celui-ci est d'ailleurs sous le choc, quant à Sirius il se jette plus violemment sur Duwill. Quel gamin alors !

-Je … je comptais le faire à la fin, en te raccompagnant mais bon …, me dit Andy en souriant.

Oh merde ! Je viens à peine de réaliser ce que j'ai fait. J'aurais pu penser aux conséquences plus tôt. Pas seulement pour ce baiser mais aussi pour l'avoir invité à pré-au-lard ! Tous ce que je voulais c'était montrer à Sirius et me prouver à moi même que je suis libre, le reste je l'ai complètement mis de côté. Comme Andy par exemple, je n'ai pas pensé une seconde à lui, ni à ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il attendait de cette journée. Je suis une vraie garce parfois !

Bon tant pis ! Je profite de cette journée à fond et on verra demain … Advienne que pourra ! Cette fois c'est lui qui m'embrasse et je fini par oublier le reste …


	24. Sirius Black en exclusivité, svp!

Salut salut !

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous n'avez pas des envies de meurtre envers moi :s

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard, j'avais pourtant promis de ne plus poster deux mois plus tard et là, je me demande si ce n'est pas plus en fait. Enfin, tous ça pour dire que j'ai honte, surtout pour finalement vous faire lire un chapitre aussi court. Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, le prochain n'arrivera pas très tôt non plus, cette année avec les révisions c'est dur. Mais comme je l'ai souvent dit, vous pouvez être surs que je finirais cette fanfiction quoiqu'il arrive.

Sur ce je vous laisse avec ce chapitre que je ne trouve pas excellent, trop court, mais absolument nécessaire à l'avancée de l'histoire, vous comprendrez pourquoi.

RAPPEL :

Sirius sort avec Alicia Duwill parce qu'il a vu Kate parler avec Andy Sanders. Pour se prouver qu'elle reste indépendante, Kate sort à Pré au lard avec Sanders.

Bonne lecture, gros bisous et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

**Chapitre 24 : Sirius Black en exclusivité, s'il vous plait !**

-Aaaah j'en peux plus de le voir avec cette gourde ! Chaque fois que je les croise main dans la main j'ai des envies de meurtre. J'ai envie de me jeter sur elle et de lui arracher la tête ! En plus, les voir s'embrasser c'est répugnant, jamais vu de spectacle aussi révoltant ! J'en ai mal au cœur rien que d'y penser ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis malade de jalousie ! C'est dingue ça ! Qui aurait cru que moi, je sois jalouse un jour ? Mais tu sais quoi ? Ca c'est uniquement parce que je l'aime cet idiot ! Foutus sentiments à la con ! J'EN AI MAAAARRE !

Eh bin ! Ce petit monologue m'a momentanément coupé la parole et le souffle par la même occasion ! Non seulement parce que je suis surprise de voir Lena déballer son sac après tout ce temps, mais aussi parce qu'elle vient de mettre des mots sur ce que j'ai ressenti tout le week-end sans rien y comprendre! Lena vient de m'ouvrir les yeux. La vérité fait mal ! Je suis jalouse d'une blonde stupide qui n'est douée que pour reconnaître un rouge à lèvres parmi tant d'autres !

-Je sais qu'c'est dur, lui dis-je d'une petite voix.

-Oh tu parles ! Dit-elle en soupirant. Comme si tu avais déjà ressentie une telle jalousie !

-Bien sur que oui ! Tu crois que c'est facile d'être meilleure amie d'une fille comme toi ?

Parfaite excuse. Manquerait plus que je lui avoue être jalouse de Duwill ! Lena ferait une crise cardiaque si elle me savait un tant soit peu intéressée par Sirius.

-Tu as déjà été jalouse de moi ? S'étonne-t-elle.

-Evidemment ! Je ne connais pas une fille qui n'a jamais été jalouse de Lena Spencer !

-C'est vrai que j'ai la classe, répond-t-elle en souriant.

-Absolument, tu n'as rien à envier à personne, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire et en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules.

Voila, j'ai réussi à lui remonter le moral. Je suis plutôt fière de moi pour une fois. Bon bien sur ça ne résout pas mon propre problème. Dans mon cas ça risque d'être difficile, je suis loin d'être une Lena Spencer !

Elle a l'air calmée lorsque nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle pour le diner. On y retrouve Anthony et Cérina à la table des serdaigles. Pourquoi pas la table des gryffondors ? Parce que Lena n'a pas envie de voir James et Lily tandis que moi je ne veux pas voir Sirius et Duwill. Comme ça tout le monde y trouve son compte. Inutile de déclencher une nouvelle bataille de nourriture.

Au moment du dessert, Anthony nous laisse pour discuter avec des amis à l'autre bout de la table. Soudain sa copine nous regarde étrangement et s'assure que personne ne nous entend.

-Dites les filles ! C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de tony, je me disais qu'on pourrait lui préparer une fête surprise, non ?

-Oh oui, une fête, quelle bonne idée ! S'exclame Lena.

-Oui pourquoi pas, répondis-je, tu compte faire ça où et quand ?

-Son anniversaire c'est le vendredi de la semaine prochain, mais je pensais qu'on pourrait le faire le lendemain, pour qu'il soit vraiment surpris. Et le mieux serait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour ne pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose si on l'emmène ailleurs. Mais pour ça il va falloir que vous m'aidiez puisque je ne peux pas entrer dans votre salle commune.

-T'inquiètes, s'exclame Lena, je m'occupe de tout ce qui relève de la déco et les installations, toi tu t'occupes des invités et tout le reste. Toi Kate tu ne t'occupes que du projet Dumby, ça ne me dérange pas de faire ça seule, j'adore organiser des fêtes !

Ca y est ! L'hystérique est de sortie ! Mon sourire amusé la fait pouffer de rire, une vraie gamine !

-Super, merci les filles !

Et voila, deux heureuses ! Ca tombe a pic, il n'y a rien de mieux que l'organisation d'une fête pour que Lena sorte le binoclard de sa tête.

-Bon allez viens, c'est l'heure des répétitions.

Lena m'entraine avec elle hors de la grande salle une fois que j'ai fini mon dessert, direction la salle fondatrice. Je ne suis pas très motivée aujourd'hui. Qui dit répétitions dit : revoir tous les membres du projet Dumby, dont Sirius et Duwill. Mais je devrais avoir assez de travail pour m'empêcher d'y faire attention. Du moins je l'espère. Aujourd'hui nous allons répéter la pièce dans son intégralité et comme c'est lundi, nous avons dû fixer ça au soir pour avoir le temps suffisant. Arrivées dans le hall nous croisons Andy et je ressens comme un sentiment de culpabilité. Je m'excuse auprès de Lena en lui disant que je la rejoindrais dans la salle fondatrice puis me dirige vers lui.

-Salut Andy ! On peut se parler une minute ?

Il acquiesce en m'adressant un charmant sourire et me suis vers la sortie du château. Une fois dehors et face au lac j'inspire profondément pour me donner du courage …

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu appréciais ma sincérité …

Son visage n'est plus doté de ce sourire, bizarrement … ou pas.

-Et j'estime que tu mérite qu'on soit sincère avec toi à tout moment.

-Merci, dit-il en attendant patiemment la suite.

Wahou c'qu'il est brave ! Bon concentre toi Kate !

-Même si je te trouve super attachant et plein de qualités, j'avoue que je ne comptais pas vraiment sortir avec toi en allant à Pré-au-lard, ajoutais-je embarrassée.

-Je vois, répond-t-il calmement, alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

-Je … je ne sais pas, sans doute pour oublier quelqu'un, avouais-je comme si je pensais à voix haute.

-Et ça n'a pas marché ? Demande-t-il avec un sourire compatissant.

-Pas vraiment, admis-je en souriant aussi. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Tu as toujours peur qu'on te déteste, hein ? Me taquine-t-il.

-Euh …

Et si c'était ça mon problème ? Je perds toute confiance en moi tout à coup. C'est peut être bien de là que me viennent mes problèmes sociaux. Je suis un cas désespéré !

-C'est gentil de ne pas me sortir les bobards classiques à trois mornilles, t'es vraiment une fille bien ! J'espère que l'imbécile auquel tu pense le sait, sinon il rate quelque chose !

-Et toi tu ne peux pas être réel, plaisantais-je. Est-ce qu'un jour quelqu'un t'as énervé au point que tu épuise tout ton stock de colère ?

-En réalité si je suis toujours aussi calme c'est parce que c'est moi qui prend des potions, me confie-t-il sérieusement après avoir ri a ma plaisanterie.

-C'est vrai ? M'exclamai-je, choquée.

-Ah ah, mais non je plaisante ! Cette tête que tu fais !

Celui là alors ! Il est incroyable ! Il m'a bien fait rire avec ses bêtises, et c'est un peu plus joyeuse que je l'ai laissé dans le hall et rejoins toute la troupe dans la salle fondatrice. Avec la douce sensation qu'une bonne chose avait été faite !

Quand j'arrive tout le monde est prêt, on attend plus que moi. Lena se met à sourire étrangement dés qu'elle me voit.

-Eh bin ! Tu vois qu'j'avais raison de vouloir te mettre dans les bras de Sanders ! S'exclame Lena. Tu es radieuse !

Je lui adresse un sourire amusé qui disparait quand je vois l'air furibond qu'affiche Sirius. Il m'énerve tellement quand il fait cette moue dédaigneuse que j'oublie l'idée de préciser à Lena que je viens de « rompre » avec Andy. Autant le lui dire quand nous serons seules et laisser le babouin croire ce qu'il veut.

Cela dit, si c'est le retour des surnoms mythiques que je lui attribuais à l'époque où on se faisait la guerre, l'heure est grave.

Je lance la répétition avec entrain. Bien sur ce n'est pas encore un résultat fantastique car il manque les costumes mais c'est tout de même sympa à voir. Le sort lancé à la scène pour qu'elle change de décor toute seule et en temps et en heure fonctionne à merveille ! C'est Lily Evans qui nous a aidés pour tous ces trucs compliqués. Evidemment Lena n'était pas ravie qu'on la mette dans la confidence mais bon, ce n'est pas elle l'organisatrice.

Et puisqu'il n'y a toujours pas de costume, Duwill ne fait rien d'autre que glousser, assise de façon indécente sur les genoux de Sirius ! Oh celle-là, dés que Mme Guipure à fini son travail, je l'envoi dans les loges à s'occuper des costumes pour ne plus l'avoir sous les yeux !

Lena est incroyable dans son rôle de Serdaigle, ce qui lui vaut l'admiration de nouveaux prétendants. Maintenant elle séduit aussi les garçons timides qui ont toujours le nez plongé dans leur bouquin, car ils réalisent qu'elle n'est pas qu'une jolie brune juchée sur des talons hauts.

Le Serpentard qui joue le rôle du fondateur de sa maison est également très doué. Mais en ce qui le concerne ça donne froid dans le dos car nous ne doutons pas qu'il se sert de ces propres convictions pour entrer dans la peau du personnage. Par contre, le garçon qui joue Gryffondor n'est pas assez convaincant car c'est un petit gringalet qui peine à porter l'épée (pourtant obligatoire pour la plupart de ses scènes). Quand à la Poufsouffle qui joue sa fondatrice, il n'y a rien dire, si ce n'est qu'elle joue de façon assez juste.

A neuf heure et demi la pièce est terminée mais j'ai noté beaucoup de choses à ajouter, modifier, supprimer tandis que du côté de Sirius Black on embrasse, on tripote, on glousse avec une idiote ! Bref, on ne peut pas dire que sa créativité ni même ses neurones ont beaucoup travaillé. Je déteste quand il me laisse tout faire seule !

Tout ça pour dire qu'à cause du Gryffondor et ses bras en coton, je dois enlever dix bonnes minutes sur le temps que la pièce à durer. L'épée lui a échappé des mains lors d'une scène cruciale, et elle s'est abattue sur le dos d'un débile qui n'aurait pas dû se retrouver si près de la scène. Heureusement elle n'est pas tombée du côté tranchant mais il a quand même fallut l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour lui éviter un énorme hématome. Ensuite, il a fallu rappeler à l'ordre Lena qui était trop occupée à signer des autographes en coulisses (non, non, je ne plaisante pas). Sans oublier la brillante intervention de Black « C'est simple il suffit d'alléger le poids de l'épée » alors que je venais déjà d'appliquer le sortilège en question.

Mais je suis restée zen du début à la fin ! Je me surpasse.

Bon maintenant il serait temps de ranger et rentrer avant le couvre feu.

-Vous avez tous fait du bon travail ! M'exclamais-je à la cantonade. La prochaine répétition se fera avec les costumes alors on vous tiendra au courant pour la date. Bonne soirée à tous !

Petit à petit la salle se vide pendant que Lena m'aide à rassembler mes affaires et ranger la salle. Même Sirius est déjà parti ! Décidément, il ne veut vraiment pas m'aider en ce moment!

Une fois dans le hall Lena me laisse car elle a rendez vous avec Pete, le Serdaigle qui l'a accompagnée à Pré au lard. Je suis si contente qu'elle recommence à fréquenter d'autres garçons. D'autant plus que celui-ci à l'air très gentil. Et pour une fois je ne l'ai pas entendu tenir des propos digne de la Lena Spencer d'antan, c'est-à-dire celle qui ne jurait que par les relations sans grand sérieux. A vrai dire, j'espère en secret que ça va durer avec ce Pete, ça ne pourrait lui faire que du bien.

Des gloussements féminins me sortent de mes pensées. Mes pas m'ont naturellement menée jusqu'au couloir qui mène à la tour Gryffondor et évidement, avec ma chance légendaire, il faut que je tombe sur Sirius et Duwill qui se bécotent appuyés contre un mur du dit couloir. Comme s'il l'avait fait exprès en plus ! Nn mais franchement, faire ça pile dans le couloir que je suis obligée d'emprunter. Je jurerais qu'il met tout en œuvre pour me rendre folle !

J'ignore si c'est l'adrénaline, le manque d'envie de passer devant eux (ce qui est pourtant inévitable si je veux retrouver mon dortoir), la rage due à la jalousie ou la curiosité qui me pousse à faire cela, mais me voila cachée dans un placard comme une pauvre gamine ! Je me sens bête aussi, depuis quand suis-je adepte du voyeurisme moi ? Et puis ce n'est pas comme si le spectacle me plaisait, loin de là. Ils s'embrassent à pleine bouche et je trouve ça tellement écœurant !

Heureusement ça ne dure pas. Duwill à peur du couvre feu et dit au revoir à son « Sirichounet ». Une fois qu'elle a disparue à l'angle du couloir, Sirius prend la direction opposée de l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Et donc il avance vers ma cachette !

Connaissant son goût prononcé pour les sorties nocturnes post couvre feu je ne me pose pas plus de questions que cela. Ce qui est amusant à voir, par contre, c'est son soupire de soulagement au moment où l'idiote est partie. Je me disais bien que ça devait être dur de la supporter à la longue !

Au moment où il passe devant l'entrebâillement de la porte de mon placard, l'impulsivité dont je fais trop souvent preuve en sa présence ressurgie : je sors mon bras à l'extérieur de ma cachette et attrape Sirius par le col de sa chemise pour l'y faire entrer. Il pousse une petite exclamation de surprise, pendant qu'il se retrouve plaqué contre le mur.

Je ne veux plus le voir avec cette dinde, plus jamais ! Et pour ça il n'y a qu'une seule solution : je dois mettre mon orgueil de côté et enfin laisser mes envies prendre le dessus ! Je ne lui donne pas le temps de répliquer une fois qu'il m'a reconnue, je lui saute dessus pour l'embrasser – ce qui devient une habitude ! Il est surpris mais se laisse bien évidemment faire.

-Plaque Duwill ! M'exclamai-je vivement.

-Quoi ? Fait-il sous le choc.

-Plaque là ! Répétais-je d'un ton pressant.

-Et pourquoi ? Toi tu as le droit de fricoter avec Sanders pendant que moi je dois me contenter d'une petite heure de temps en temps avec toi ?

-Une heure, tu te surestimes, me permis-je de dire pour plaisanter.

-Kate je ne supporte pas que tu te payes ma tête tout en me prenant pour ta chose ! S'énerve-t-il.

-Oh mais je plaisante !

-Moi non ! Si tu veux que je quitte Alicia, tu dois faire pareil avec Sanders, dit-il avec un sourire gonflé d'ego.

-C'est déjà fait, répondis-je fièrement.

Il sourit et semble agréablement surpris.

Déjà plus de trois jours qu'on ne s'est pas embrasser ni même toucher ! D'un même mouvement nous nous enlaçons pour nous embrasser encore. C'est tellement agréable de ressentir à quel point lui aussi semble apprécier ces moments là.

-T'as gagné, admis-je en soupirant, je demande l'exclusivité.

-Comment ça j'ai gagné ?

-Oh je t'en prie, je ne suis pas bête, je sais bien que tu voulais me rendre jalouse !

-Alors tu avoues que ce « truc » entre nous est finalement plus gros que tu ne le pensais ? Suggère-t-il.

-Eh bien … oui, assez gros pour que je te demande de ne plus voir d'autres filles, admis-je.

Wouah ! C'est moi ou j'ai fait des progrès pour dire ce que je pense ? Je suis trop fière de moi, et encore plus quand je réalise qu'après l'avoir remarqué je ne me sens toujours pas honteuse de lui dire tout ça. Il semblerait que je sois sur le bon chemin en termes de relations humaines. Espérons que ça dure…

-Mais attention ! Ajoutais-je avant de me lancer dans un rire nerveux. Je ne suis pas prête à imaginer le dire ou même le montrer à qui que ce soit.

-Je te rassure moi non plus, ça reste entre nous pour le moment.

Avec un grand sourire il me prend dans ses bras. C'est tellement agréable que je décide de mettre mes nouvelles interrogations à plus tard. Ou plutôt ma nouvelle panique : « Pour le moment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Il me fait peuuuuur ! ».

Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il m'embrasse à nouveau que je réalise quelque chose ! L'image de sa langue se mélangeant à celle de Duwill me frappe de plein fouet ! Et j'en ai presque envie de vomir quand je me rends compte que c'est elle qu'il embrassait il y a encore quelques minutes ! Roh quelle horreur !

Je le pousse violemment en m'essuyant la bouche !

-Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'prend ? S'exclame-t-il.

-Ne me touche plus tant que tu n'as pas supprimé toutes traces de Duwill sur toi !

-Quoi ?

Je sors du placard et me dirige enfin vers le tableau de la grosse dame avec, je l'avoue, un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

-Kate ! S'écrie-t-il en me courant après. Tu peux pas me faire ça enfin !

-Goule de Noël, dis-je à l'intention de la grosse dame. Puis je réponds à Sirius : Et pourquoi pas ?

-Pas après m'avoir littéralement sauté dessus dans le placard ! S'énerve-t-il.

-A demain Sirius, bonne douche et frotte bien surtout !

C'est en riant que je monte les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles.

-T'en as mis du temps pour rentrer ! S'exclame Lena. Et c'est quoi ce sourire ?

Je ne lui réponds pas et me contente de me mettre en pyjama, sans me départir de mon sourire amusé.

-Aaaah ! T'étais avec Sanders, hein ? Coquine va !

-Non, désolée de te décevoir mais j'ai rompu avec lui.

-Quoi ? Katie ! Il était parfait pour toi ! Pleurniche-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

-Bonne nuit Lenie !

-Ah non, tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça !

Je me glisse dans mon lit et lui tourne le dos. Elle se contente de me jeter un coussin sur la figure et me donne enfin la pax que j'attendais. Je m'endors tranquillement ce soir là, même si je sais que je vais regretter l'affront que je viens de faire à Lena et qu'il va vraiment falloir que je médite sur le « pour le moment » de Sirius.


	25. Amis? Amants? Ou plus encore?

**Chapitre 25 : Amis ? Amants ? Ou plus encore ?**

-Chers collègues, c'est le début d'une nouvelle ère ! Nous allons offrir à de jeunes sorciers la possibilité d'exploiter leurs dons en toute sérénité ! Nous pouvons être fiers de ce que nous avons accompli. Et croyez-moi : dans un millénaire on parlera encore de Poudlard !

Je murmure à voix basse la réplique d'Helga Poufsouffle en même temps que son interprète. Je commence à connaitre le scénario par cœur à force d'enchainer les répétitions. Et pourtant, ça n'empêche pas « l'actrice » de confondre encore quelques lignes. Mais je suis confiante, le projet Dumby sera mené à bien ! Chaque répétition je supervise du bas de la scène, mais aujourd'hui je voulais être sure que tous se passait bien en coulisse et également les mettre à l'épreuve, voir comment il s'en sorte si je ne fais pas de grands signes pour les guider. Je me retrouve donc derrière les rideaux, surveillant d'un œil discret la scène.

Je suis tellement concentrée que je n'entends pas les pas qui se dirigent vers moi. Par contre, je sens très nettement les bras qui viennent délicatement enlacer ma taille et j'entends très bien le « salut ma belle » que l'on m'adresse. Je lâche donc le rideau pour me tourner vers le propriétaire de ces bras.

-Tu es fou ? Et si quelqu'une nous voyait ? Chuchotais-je.

-Je sais, me répond Sirius, mais je ne pouvais pas résister, les moments où on est seuls sont tellement rares.

Je souris et le laisse m'embrasser. D'accord on pourrait nous surprendre, mais c'est assez marrant. Ca fait d'ailleurs une semaine que dure ce petit jeu. Mais devoir se cacher comme des enfants me rassure, ça me donne l'impression que rien n'est sérieux. On s'amuse ensemble, chacun est là quand l'autre à besoin de lui et cela nous convient parfaitement. Bien sur, c'est dur d'attendre le soir pour être que tous les deux mais cela rend ces soirées encore plus agréables. Et ne croyez pas que nous nous contentons de nous sauter dessus comme des sauvages ! Non, hier soir nous avons seulement joué une partie de bav'boules ensemble et c'était très amusant.

-Comment ça se passe ? Me demande-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur la scène.

-Plutôt bien, je pense qu'on sera prêt à temps.

-Vaudrait mieux, c'est dans trois semaines !

-Oui, mais au moins, c'est d'eux qu'on se moquera si c'est une catastrophe, plaisantais-je.

Il rit et je suis obligée de plaquer ma main sur sa bouche pour qu'on ne l'entende pas. Il m'attrape alors par la taille et m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Et oui, c'est effectivement devenu plus affectueux entre nous. En fait on dirait des amis et juste un peu plus si affinités.

-Miss Davis ! Miss Davis !

Nous entendons des bruits de pas précipités et nous nous lâchons tout de suite. Sirius sourit toujours, très amusé par la situation, tandis que moi je grimace car je sais déjà qui arrive.

-Miss Davis ! Je … on … y a un pro … problème !

-Quoi encore Marshall ? Demandais-je en soupirant.

-On … on a perdu les costumes ! Fiouuuu ! Fait-il en s'asseyant pour calmer son essoufflement.

-Mais non Marshall, répondis-je d'un ton lasse, on ne les a pas perdu pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne sont toujours pas faits.

Sirius se retient tant bien que mal d'éclater de rire tandis que le pauvre Marshall retrouve avec peine sa respiration. Lorsqu'il a enregistré l'information il se relève, prend ma main et me regarde avec un grand sourire béat.

-Oh c'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans vous Miss Davis ? Vous êtes formidable !

-Merci Marshall, répondis-je mal à l'aise. Euh … est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper des … euh … du reste des accessoires ?

-Oh oui, avec plaisir !

Et le voila qui repart en courant pendant que je lève les yeux au ciel. Sirius laisse enfin échapper son fou rire et je le tape à l'épaule pour qu'il arrête.

-Pas la peine de te moquer, le pauvre !

-S'il a pas le béguin pour toi, je ne m'appelle plus Sirius Black !

-Non ! Tu crois ? Mais non, il est simplement content de travailler avec nous.

-Avec toi, précise-t-il. Et ce n'est pas juste du bonheur, c'est de l'admiration totale !

-En même temps, on ne peut pas le blâmer, plaisantais-je.

Ce pauvre Marshall est gentil, et sincèrement, sans lui j'aurai piqué des crises plus souvent ! C'est le seul qui m'écoute. Il n'a pas obtenu de rôle mais il est heureux de m'aider pour tous les détails techniques. Il est un peu spécial mais au moins je sais que je peux compter sur lui. Et puis ce n'est qu'un Poufsouffle de troisième année, je mets sa « spécialité » sur le compte de sa jeunesse.

On entend soudainement un gros boum provenant de la scène ! On se précipite donc à travers les rideaux.

-Merlin mais t'es fait en pain d'épice Riley ? S'exclame Sirius.

-C'est pas ma faute elle m'a glissé des mains, se plaint l'acteur qui joue Gryffondor.

-Mais elle pèse moins d'un kilo maintenant ! M'emportais-je à mon tour.

Je ramasse l'épée tombée par terre, elle me semble légère comme une plume par rapport à avant. (NDA : ils ont allégés le poids de l'épée grâce à un sort dans le chapitre précédent). Je la lui rends puis lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé mais il est coupé par ma grande « amie » … Alicia Duwill.

-Si Spencer arrêtait d'exposer ses grosses citrouilles sous le nez de tous il pourrait se concentrer sur autre chose que son entre jambe ! Déclare-t-elle.

Oh merlin ! Depuis que Lena à obtenu le rôle de Serdaigle ces deux là se font la guerre à coup de piques cinglantes. Enfin, pour Duwill c'est des piques plutôt débiles : « ses grosses citrouilles », sérieusement ? Tssss !

-C'est sur que ça fait plus d'effets quand on a quelque chose dans le soutif ! Réplique Lena sur le même ton.

-Sale garce, descend un peu que j'te refasse le portrait !

Lena jette le livre qu'elle avait en main pour se jeter sur Duwill. Super, on avait vraiment besoin de ça ! Je descends de la scène à mon tour pour les séparer, exaspérée de voir tous les membres de la gent masculine se rincer l'œil au lieu de faire quoique ce soit pour les arrêter.

-Ca suffit ! M'écriais-je en poussant Duwill. On n'est pas chez les moldus ici, depuis quand on se bat à mains nues ? Lena tu remonte sur scène et toi, tu me fais le plaisir de dégager !

-Quoi ? Bin voyons, tu défend ta garce de meilleur amie !

-Attention à ce que tu dis sale trainée !

-Lena tais-toi ! Lui dis-je en lui faisant de gros yeux. Désolée Duwill, mais tant qu'il n'y a pas les costumes tu ne nous es d'aucune utilité alors sors et reviens quand on aura besoin de toi.

En temps normal elle aurait demandé à Sirius de la défendre mais depuis qu'il l'a larguée dans les règles de l'art elle ne lui adresse plus la parole. Inutile de préciser a quel point cela me rend heureuse. Elle quitte donc la salle comme une furie.

-Bon, maintenant au travail, et qu'ça saute !

Ils me forcent vraiment à devenir cette harpie dont tout le monde parle ! Sirius me rejoint devant la scène avec un énième sourire. Comment fait-il pour rester si calme ?

-Je plains tes futurs enfants, me dit-il en regardant les acteurs reprendre là où ils en étaient.

-Mais non, les miens seront moins débiles !

Il passe derrière moi, pose ses mains sur mes épaules et commence à me les masser. Bon ce n'est qu'un massage, ça peut même paraître amical alors qu'importe que tout le monde puisse le voir. Et merlin que ça fait du bien !

-Au fait, ce soir on ne pourra pas se voir, chuchote-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

-Ah ? Pourquoi ?

Dur de ne pas montrer que je suis déçue, en effet. C'est que la dernière fois qu'il n'était pas disponible j'ai passé une soirée des plus ennuyeuses. Et j'étais frustrée de ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait, en tout cas ça concernait les maraudeurs au grand complet et le lendemain ils étaient tous tellement fatigués qu'on aurait dit qu'ils étaient sortis dans un club à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Je suis sure qu'ils en sont capables d'ailleurs ! Mais quoiqu'ils aient fait, j'étais plutôt jalouse à l'idée qu'ils aient pu sortir, boire et voir des filles.

Alors, cette fois-ci encore je n'ai pas pu savoir pourquoi il ne serait pas là, il m'a simplement dit qu'il voyait les autres maraudeurs. Ce n'est pas un problème en soi mais je me prépare maintenant à passer une soirée des plus banales, surtout que Lena nous a dit au diner qu'elle passait la soirée avec son copain. Puisqu'après le diner il était encore trop tôt pour m'ennuyer seule dans mon dortoir, j'ai fait une petite balade dans le parc avec Anthony et Cérina. C'était plutôt sympa malgré le froid et la copine de notre cher Tony s'avère être de plus en plus agréable avec moi. J'aimerais quand même savoir pourquoi ça lui a pris autant de temps.

Alors que j'arrive au dernier palier de l'escalier menant vers le dortoir des filles, j'entends un cri aigu sortir de ma chambre et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il s'agit de Lena. Je me précipite pour ouvrir la porte à la volée et le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que j'étais bien loin d'imaginer me retrouver devant cette scène ! Je trouve Sirius, nu comme un ver, parties intimes cachées uniquement par un de mes coussins, le visage blême et désolé. Juste à côté Lena, rouge cramoisi qui lui jette tous ce qu'elle peut au visage.

-Sale pervers ! Psychopathe ! C'est pas comme ça que tu pourras me convaincre de recoucher avec toi !

Nan mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Lena et Sirius ? Je crois que je commence à pâlir aussi et mes jambes ne me portent presque plus.

-Nan mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Réussis-je à dire.

-Non mais, c'est pas ce que vous croyez, s'exclame Sirius.

-Il me fait des avances douteuses !

-Mais non pas à toi ! S'emporte-t-il soudainement.

Il est maintenant presque rouge de colère et pense enfin à se rhabiller. En attendant, Lena et moi sommes dans la confusion la plus totale.

-Comment ça pas à moi ? A qui alors ? Se vexe-t-elle.

Aaaaah ! C'était pour moi tout ça ? Oh merlin non, faites qu'il ne crache pas le morceau maintenant sous la pression !

-Tu t'es trompé de dortoir ? Lui demandais-je en espérant qu'il marche.

-Oui ! Oui c'est ça, il se ressemble tous !

-Gros dégueulasse ! Sale porc ! Sors d'ici tout de suite !

-Du calme Lena, je le fait sortir.

J'entraine Sirius avec moi vers la sortie. Il est toujours en état de choc le pauvre chou. Une fois la porte fermée je me tourne vers lui.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ? Chuchotais-je vivement.

Bin oui, si ça se trouve ma première pensée était la bonne : il cherchait à se faire Lena en même temps qu'il s'amuse avec moi. Tout est possible !

-Mais elle avait dit qu'elle passait la soirée avec son Serdaigle !

-Tu m'attendais ? M'enquis-je avant de rire.

-C'est pas drôle ! Ah si seulement j'avais pensé à prendre la carte du maraudeur !

-Quelle carte ?

-Non rien, marmonne-t-il.

-Je croyais qu'on n'était pas censés se voir ce soir ?

-C'était juste pour te faire la surprise.

-M'attendre nu dans mon lit ? C'est très brillant ! Bon, ça veut dire que tu es libre alors.

Il sourit enfin puis son visage s'éclaire avant qu'il ne se précipite dans les escaliers en me demandant de l'attendre. Il revient cinq minutes plus tard avec la cape d'invisibilité de James, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Viens dormir avec moi ce soir, me propose-t-il.

Dormir avec lui ? Oh la ! Jusque là on se contentait de passer la soirée ensemble puis repartir dormir, chacun dans son dortoir. Dormir ensemble _dans un lit_ ? C'est pas un peu trop sérieux ?

-Roh aller, insiste-t-il en me voyant hésiter, j'en ai marre de cette salle fondatrice et à cause de ma surprise ratée on a pas mal perdu de temps pour se voir ce soir.

-Bon d'accord, mais tu es sur que les garçons ne s'en rendront pas compte ?

Je me retrouve donc à récupérer quelques affaires pour dormir, discrètement, en faisant croire à Lena que je vais réviser jusque tard dans la nuit. Puis je suis Sirius jusque dans son dortoir, encore vide, drapée de la cape.

-Ils n'arriveront que dans vingt minutes, ça te laisse assez de temps pour te préparer ?

J'acquiesce et vais me laver les dents, me démaquiller et enfiler ma chemise de nuit dans la salle de bain. Bien sur, je prends la cape avec moi et laisse la porte entre ouverte au cas où les garçons arriveraient plus tôt. Je ris aussi quand Sirius siffle en me regardant me préparer. Lorsque je le rejoins dans le lit, je me rends compte à quel point il me rend joyeuse avec ses bêtises. C'est vrai que je suis moins souvent de mauvaise humeur depuis qu'on se voit tous les soirs. Lena n'a d'ailleurs toujours pas compris ce changement soudain.

Les rideaux tirés, et le sort d'insonorisation lancé, nous voila à nouveau seuls. On ne s'endort pas tout de suite, il me raconte une histoire sans queue ni tête jusqu'à ce que ses camarades de dortoir arrivent. Il m'a expliqué qu'ils le pensent dans le dortoir d'une inconnue ce soir alors ils ne s'étonnent pas de voir ses rideaux tirés. Ce que je trouve bizarre mais ils ont peut être leur codes. Allez savoir.

En tout cas c'est très marrant de pouvoir entendre les garçons sans qu'ils ne le sachent !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Lunard ? S'enquit James.

-Euh … rien, j'ai cru sentir quelque chose.

-La défaite ? Le nargue Tony. Tu m'étonnes, je t'ai tué aux bav'boules !

-Ouais ça doit être ça, répond Remus, et toi tu dois sentir comme un sentiment de culpabilité ! C'est pas beau de tricher.

-Notre petit Lunard est mauvais joueur ! S'exclame Peter.

-Non, juste frustré, ajoute James.

-Frustré de quoi ? S'exclame l'intéressé.

On échange un sourire amusé avec Sirius. Même si l'idée n'était pas de les espionner.

-Parce qu'il est temps qu'on te trouve une copine !

-On en a déjà parlé ! S'énerve Remus. Et je veux plus que tu m'enfermes dans un placard « pour mon bien » !

-Roh aller, va te plaindre d'avoir été enfermé pendant vingt minutes avec Lena Spencer, le canon de Poudlard ! S'exclame Pettigrow.

-Ouais, renchérit James, et rien que parce que t'as rien voulut nous raconter tu mérite que je me mêle à nouveau de ta vie sentimentale.

-Mais il n'y avait rien à raconter, s'emporte le pauvre Remus.

-Euh connaissant Lena il est impossible qu'elle ne t'ai même pas touché une fois l'épaule en vingt minute, ajoute Anthony.

-Bon, concède-t-il, on s'est embrassés, mais c'est tout !

C'est tout ? Et nous qui étions tous persuadés qu'il s'était passé bien plus. En même temps ils n'ont jamais démenti.

-C'est tout ? Se plaint James. Et moi qui pensais qu'elle te décoincerait un peu. Tu veux pas qu'on vous arrange un petit rendez vous ?

-Oh Cornedrue ne recommence pas avec ça ! Pourquoi tu n'harcèles pas plutôt Sirius et Peter ?

-Parce que Peter est moins drôle à taquiner et que Sirius semble en très bonne compagnie tous les soirs.

La conversation devient intéressante ! Je jubile sadiquement en espérant entendre quelque chose de croustillant. Sirius a l'air moins fier tout d'un coup.

-D'ailleurs vous savez qui c'est ? Demande Tony.

-Non, mais on ne sait pas non plus si c'est la même tous les soirs, dit Peter.

-Peut être mais j'en ai bien l'impression, ajoute Remus.

-Tu crois ? S'exclame James. Alors pourquoi il ne nous en parle pas ? C'est la première fois qu'on ne sait rien ! C'est pas juste !

-Ca doit être une sacrée nana pour qu'il la garde secrètement ! Déclare Peter en sifflant.

Bin j'aurais au moins appris que ce cher Pettigrow sait parler en groupe ! Je me tourne vers Sirius avec un sourire amusé.

-C'est vrai qu'j'suis une sacrée nana !

-Il faut bien ça pour me mériter, se vante-t-il.

Je le frappe en riant et il se venge avec des chatouilles ! Merlin, heureusement qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre !

-Une sacrée nana ? Répète James. Certainement si elle a réussi à lui faire oublier sa folle !

Euh … Qui ça ?

-Qui ça ?

Ah merci merlin, Anthony ne semble pas au courant non plus !

-Laisse tomber, bonne nuit les gars.

Et merde ! J'en saurais pas plus ! Pour une fois que c'était intéressant. Sirius se contente de faire comme si ce n'était pas important et se tourne vers moi une fois qu'il n'y a plus un bruit dans la pièce.

-On n'est pas mieux ici ? Me demande-t-il en dégageant mes cheveux du visage.

J'acquiesce en silence puis m'approche de lui pour coller mes lèvres aux siennes. Comme s'il attendait ça depuis le début de la journée il me sert plus fort dans ses bras pour mieux m'embrasser. Sa main caresse mon visage puis devient moins sage en descendant sur mon coup, ma poitrine et mon ventre. Je le caresse aussi du bout des doigts, en me concentrant vraiment sur son odeur, sa peau douce et chaude. Jamais je n'avais fait attention à toutes ces petites sensations avec les autres garçons. Avec lui c'est comme si tous mes sens étaient décuplés. Tout est plus fort et plus beau parce qu'on dirait que chacun touche l'autre comme s'il était sacré, chaque geste à de l'importance. Et le plus surprenant c'est que je découvre avec lui qu'il y a milles façons d'embrasser son visage ainsi que son corps. Son corps qui d'ailleurs bascule maintenant sur le mien.

-Sérieux les gars vous ne sentez pas une drôle d'odeur?

-Je sens le sommeil surtout, geint Peter.

-Mais non on dirait que ça sent un produit cosmétique pour femme.

Je me fige soudainement !

-Mon produit démaquillant, dis-je à Sirius, paniquée.

-C'est pas grave, j'inventerais demain, me rassure-t-il.

Et il replonge tranquillement ses lèvres dans mon cou, distribuant des baisers en descendant de plus en plus bas. Pendant ce temps la conversation continue…

-Désolé Lunard mais on n'a pas tous l'odorat surdéveloppé, marmonne un James déjà endormi.

-Okay désolé, bonne nuit !

Loin d'être perturbé par la présence de ses amis, Sirius continu d'embrasser mon ventre et même de descendre de plus en plus ! Il est fou ! Mais Merlin que c'est bon !

Heureusement pour ma conscience, il en reste là pour cette nuit et je savoure simplement le fait de dormir dans ses bras.

-Salut Kate, bien dormi ?

Je sursaute et fait tomber quelques livres lorsque Remus apparait. J'ai un devoir de DCFM à rendre pour la fin de la semaine alors me voila à la bibliothèque à huit heure du matin. C'est une grande première ! Heureusement pour moi, les maraudeurs et Anthony se lèvent tôt, j'ai donc pu m'éclipser de leur dortoir avec discrétion. Puis je me suis préparer dans ma propre salle de bain pendant que Lena se réveillait et elle n'y a vu que du feu.

-Euh oui, et toi ?

-Oui mais quelque chose m'a perturbé, répond-t-il mystérieusement.

Il s'approche de moi puis se met à humer mes cheveux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Je le regarde comme s'il était fou et il se met à rire.

-Je m'en doutais, dit-il simplement.

-De quoi ?

-Ca fait longtemps ? S'enquit-il avec curiosité et en s'appuyant sur l'étagère de livres.

-De quoi ?

Oui Kate, c'est bien, maintenant essaye une autre phrase ! Vas-y tu peux le faire.

-Toi et Sirius, précise-t-il en parlant encore moins fort.

-Moi et … Ah ah non mais de quoi tu parle ?

Aaaaaaaarrrrggghhhh comment sait-il ? Ca y est nous sommes fichus ! Okay, je ne sais pas du tout en quoi le fait qu'il le sache est mauvais, ni même si cela nous met en « danger », en tout cas je n'aime pas l'idée ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je continue à nier, oui c'est mieux. Faire l'idiote c'est ma spécialité de toute façon. Sirius peut en témoigner.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne le dirais à personne, je veux juste savoir quand ce petit miracle à eu lieu.

-Un miracle ? Tu exagères, d'ailleurs je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

-Bon ok, continues de nier, mais sache que je suis heureux que tu ais trouver ce quelqu'un avec un caractère aussi détestable que le tien.

Sa phrase fait étrangement tilt dans ma tête, mais d'où ça vient ? Ca me dit tellement quelque chose que je ne me vexe même pas à l'évocation de mon « caractère détestable ». Remus sourit et je revois alors la scène. « _J'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec un caractère aussi détestable que le mien_ ». Mais oui ! C'est ce que je lui ai dit quand il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Il voit que j'ai compris et son sourire se fait plus grand encore.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil pour lui, lui dis-je en riant.

-Pour toi non plus, mais ce sont tes mots.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qui m'a trahie ? Lui demandais-je, résignée.

-Il faut savoir que les sorts d'insonorisation sont inefficaces contre les odeurs, me répond-t-il simplement.

-…

-Ton parfum, ajoute-t-il en voyant que je ne saisis toujours pas.

-Oh !

Ah bin bravo ! En même temps, qui aurait pu deviner qu'il avait l'odorat si développé ?

Il m'explique qu'il est vexé que Sirius ne le lui ai pas dit mais qu'il ne m'en veut pas à moi. S'en suit une conversation gênante :

-Je suis content pour vous.

-Non mais c'est pas ce que tu crois, affirmais-je catégoriquement.

-Oui, oui, d'accord, me répond-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Oh non ne me dites pas que Remus nous prend pour un couple, un vrai ! Il ne faut pas que je le laisse penser une chose pareille.

-Non je t'assure que tu te méprends. AIEUUUUH !

Quelqu'un me tire violemment vers la sortie par les cheveux. J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage étonné de Remus et courroucé de Mme Pince. Mais personne pour m'aider alors que ça fait un mal de chien et que je ne vois toujours pas mon agresseur.

Une fois dans le couloir il me lâche et c'est Lena, « mon amie » qui se place devant moi en croisant les bras sur la poitrine, le regard sévère.

-Kate Joselyne Davis ! S'époumone-t-elle.

-Oh non, j'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça, me plaignit-je comme une enfant.

J'ai toujours eu honte de mon deuxième prénom. Non franchement, j'aimais ma mère, mais elle avait parfois de ces idées … Eurk ! Je ne veux froisser personne mais les prénoms c'est comme les gouts et les couleurs, je n'y peux rien si Joselyne ne me plait pas.

-C'est qui ?

-J'sais pas, et toi tu sais ?

-Arrête tes conneries ! Rugit-elle. J'ai parlé à Sanders ce matin et il m'a dit que tu avais rompu pour un autre ! C'est qui ?

Oh merde ! Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre. Non mais il ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui aussi ?

-Euh non … c'est pas tout à fait ça, tentais-je.

-Mais Kate, pourquoi tu me dis rien ? Me demande-t-elle en tapant du pied.

-Premièrement, bon nombre de situations ont pu prouver que tu n'étais pas digne de confiance, lui dis-je avec un air réprobateur sur le visage. Deuxièmement il n'y a rien à dire, c'est la seule excuse valable que j'ai trouvée pour rompre.

-Han ! Le pauvre Andy, fait-elle en posant dramatiquement ses mains sur ses joues. Tu n'as pas honte ? Un « nous ne sommes pas compatibles » aurait suffit !

-Oui, ça aurait suffit si je voulais qu'il se dise « oh oh elle se fout de ma gueule là ».

-T'as raison, se radoucit-elle. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas, Sanders est parfait, non ?

-Lena, dis-je en soupirant, n'insistes pas. D'ailleurs il est l'heure de le retrouver ce cher Sanders, on à Potions je te rappelle.

Il est toujours difficile de trainer Lena en cours de Potions, premièrement parce que la vue de Slughorn l'insupportes, deuxièmement parce qu'il y a son ex, Tom le serpentard. Vous allez me dire : « Et alors ? Elle doit en avoir plus d'un dans chaque cours » et vous auriez raison, mais lui et Potter sont les seuls dont elle se préoccupe ou se souvienne encore.

Sur le chemin, Remus nous rejoint, toujours avec son sourire en coin à la con ! Je vous jure s'il dit quoi que ce soit à Lena ou quiconque d'autre je l'étripe.

Tout le monde attend déjà dans les couloirs des cachots. Serpentards d'un côté et Gryffondors de l'autre, évidemment. Rogue reste toujours le plus éloigné possible, son nez crochu plongé dans un vieux livre douteux. Les débuts de cours de Potions sont toujours susceptibles de partir en cacahuète car notre cher professeur n'est jamais foutu d'arriver à l'heure et pourtant il est toujours essoufflé quand il nous salue, le visage rouge et le front en sueur. Sachant que la guerre Serpents/Gryffons est plus intense parmi les septièmes années, c'est pas très malin, même si nous ne sommes plus qu'une quinzaine à suivre ce cours. Lorsque nous arrivons à leur hauteur (du moins Remus et moi car Lena reste bien sur en retrait), le reste des maraudeurs sont en pleine conversation.

-Sérieux Patmol, si tu ne nous le dis pas on va finir par regarder sur la carte, s'exclame un Potter qui à l'air légèrement vexé.

-Mais enfin je vous demande juste de me laisser tranquille avec ça pour le moment.

-Mais on est frères, se plaint Potter, tu me dis tout normalement.

-Oh le petit Jamesie fait une crise de jalousie, me moquais-je sans savoir de quoi ils parlent.

-James, laisse-le donc tranquille il te le dira quand il l'aura décidé, s'exprime calmement Remus, qui lui semble savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Je comprends enfin à la vue du regard amusé de Remus. Ils parlent de moi ! Enfin, eux ne savent pas qu'ils parlent précisément de moi mais … Bref, vous avez compris. Jen en vois pas le rapport avec une quelconque carte mais bon j'ai appris à ignorer l'excentricité de James Potter.

La conversation s'arrête là grâce à Slughorn qui arrive enfin. On lit sur le visage de Sirius du soulagement. Je sais à quel point ça doit être dur pour lui de devoir cacher quoique ce soit à ses amis, mais bon il l'a voulu tout autant que moi cette situation. J'avoue que parfois j'aimerais en parler à Lena, me confier à ma meilleure amie. Le jour où notre relation est devenue autre chose qu'une simple « amitié améliorée », sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, je me sentais extrêmement bien, presque heureuse et bien sur, j'aurais bien aimé le lui dire, à elle, tellement c'était fort. Mais voila, j'ai passé assez de temps à lui en vouloir pour avoir couché avec Sirius une fois (d'ailleurs maintenant cette histoire me donne encore plus envie de vomir), à lui dire qu'elle me décevait d'être tombée si bas, à le maudire lui et ses conneries. C'est certain, Lena ne me raterait pas si elle était au courant, j'aurais le droit à ses reproches et ses sarcasmes pendant des semaines, voir des mois. Non merci. Pour le moment je vis cette relation de façon zen, et j'aimerais bien que personne ne vienne troubler cela. Trop tard pour Remus mais je sais que lui ne nous embêtera.

Tout en rentrant dans la salle de potions j'adresse un sourire compatissant à Sirius qui me le rend. Le petit chaos qui s'installe dans la salle le temps que tout le monde prenne place lui permet de presser furtivement ma main contre la sienne. Je rejoins donc Andy avec qui je suis toujours en binôme pour les potions. Lena quant à elle est avec une autre fille de notre année. Sirius est avec James et ils sont toujours assis devant Andy et moi. Sirius se retourne donc vers moi :

-J'ai vu Dumbledore, on a l'autorisation pour aller voir Mme Guipure ce samedi, chuchote-il en me montrant un parchemin.

Youhou une sortie sur le chemin de traverse alors que c'est même pas les vacances et que tous les deux ! En plus j'ai des achats de noël à faire. Oh et le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Anthony.

-Désolé mes petits je vais devoir vous faire patienter, j'ai des petites retouches de dernières minutes à faire.

-Ce sera long ? M'impatientai-je, agacée.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de bâcler mon travail jeune fille, rétorque Mme Guipure en me regardant d'un air sévère par-dessus ses lunettes.

-On vous a envoyé les croquis il y a un moment déjà, ajoutais-je avec une once de reproches dans la voix.

-Vous insinuez que je ne travaille pas assez vite ? S'emporte-t-elle.

Oui et que si ça continue je vais vous foutre un coup de pied au c** pour vous bouger un peu ! C'est presque ce que j'allais répliquer (je suis quand même un minimum bien élevée) quand Sirius à décider d'intervenir.

-Non Madame, elle n'insinue rien du tout. On va vous laisser travailler à votre rythme, ça va nous permettre de nous balader un peu, n'est-ce pas Kate ? On revient dans deux heures.

Et il me traine de force vers la sortie de la boutique. Je me laisse faire en bougonnant.

-T'aurais du me laisser lui régler son compte à cette glandeuse ! M'énervai-je en mettant rageusement mon bonnet.

-Bin voyons, dit-il en éclatant de rire. Tu ne crois pas que tu es un petit peu trop excessive ?

-Non ! … Bon, peut être un peu, désolé, répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

-Pas grave, répond-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue, c'est ce qui me plait chez toi.

Il avance dans la ruelle en me tirant par la main, et merci merlin il ne peut pas voir mon visage s'enflammer. Non mais j'ai peur pour mon avenir mental et social, si maintenant je commence à rougir quand Sirius me fait des compliments ! Enfin, si on peut appeler ça un compliment.

Comme c'est agréable de pouvoir se balader main dans la main en pleine ruelle, sans avoir peur de tomber sur un camarade de classe. Je n'étais jamais venue sur le chemin de traverse en plein hiver et c'est magnifique. La grande rue est enneigée et il y a pleins de décorations pour Noël, ça me fait redevenir une enfant pendant quelques secondes.

-Au fait, tu me dois 10 Gallions, enfin 20 avec ceux que tu m'as injustement pris.

-Quoi ? Pour quelle raison ? Me demande-t-il.

-Remus et Lena, ils n'ont pas couchés ensemble alors tu me dois les dix gallions que je t'ai donné, plus dix autres.

-Pffff, je te signale que tu avais parié qu'il ne se passerait rien, or ils se sont embrassés ! Rétorque-t-il en s'arrêtant en pleine rue.

-Mais … Quoi ? Non j'avais parié qu'ils ne coucheraient pas ensemble, nuance, m'énervai-je.

-Je t'assure que non.

-Je t'assure que si !

-Tu ne vas pas piquer une crise pour vingt gallions quand même ? Se moque-t-il ouvertement. Aller viens, je t'offre un chocolat chaud pour te réconforter.

Il pose son bras autour de mes épaules pour me faire avancer mais là, il m'a énervé alors je pousse violemment son bras.

-Je rêve où tu me prends pour une gamine ?

-Oh pardon, feint-il, mademoiselle est susceptible.

-Black, fis-je d'une voix menaçante, tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite ou …

-Ou quoi ? Me dit-il en m'attrapant par la taille. Ce n'est plus Sirius ? Je ne peux plus faire ça alors ?

Il se penche pour embrasser le creux de mon cou tandis que ses mains viennent attraper mes fesses. Je suis choquée par son audace ! Je suis plutôt remontée contre lui et en plus on est en pleine rue. Ne serait-il pas un peu fou ? Mais il connait mon point faible depuis le temps, il lui suffit de jouer avec la peau de mon cou pour que je craque.

-Bon on va le boire ce chocolat chaud ?

Manière détournée de capituler. Le dire franchement m'arracherait le cœur. Eh oui, j'ai toujours ma fierté quand même. Il sourit triomphalement tout en me lâchant. Direction le petit café près de Gringotts où l'on trouve des boissons chaudes délicieuses. Alors qu'on passe devant le magasin de Quidditch il s'arrête pensivement.

-En fait j'ai quelques achats à faire d'abord, ça ne te dérange pas si je t'y rejoins ?

-Non, je vais faire mes emplettes aussi et on se retrouve là-bas, répondis-je en repérant une boutique parfaite pour Lena. Disons dans trois quart d'heure ?

-Parfait, me répond-t-il avec un sourire, a tout à l'heure.

Nous échangeons un baiser rapide avant de nous séparer. Il entre dans le magasin de Quidditch, surement pour faire un cadeau à James, et moi j'entre dans cette boutique de vêtements branchés. Il n'y a personne à cette période, c'est agréable pour faire les magasins. Je déniche vite une jolie robe pour Lena, rouge avec la longue capuche, doublée de laine à l'intérieur pour tenir chaud. Elle va adorer ! Je bénis surtout mon père et sa générosité, sinon je n'aurais jamais pu faire de cadeau de noël cette année et les vêtements sorciers sont chers ! Et maintenant le cadeau d'Anthony, mais je n'ai pas trop d'idées. J'entre dans une librairie à tout hasard. Il y a un peu de tout. Des livres sur les balais, sur l'histoire du Quidditch, la biographie des bizzar' sisters et des Scroutts en pétard. Au fond du magasin, je suis surprise de trouver un rayon consacré au monde moldu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver le libraire courageux, exposer ces livres dans les temps qui court ! Mais c'est tant mieux pour moi, je trouve un livre intitulé _La mécanique pour les sorciers ignares. _C'est bien pour les garçons ça, non ? Mais si, Sirius par exemple, il aime beaucoup la mécanique. Oh ! Est-ce que je suis censée lui offrir un cadeau de noël ? J'hésite, ça fait un petit peu … couple. Eurk ! Rien à voir quoi ! Bon en même temps j'aurais l'air bien fine si lui m'en offre un. Et puis je suis sure que ce livre lui ferait plaisir. Bon au pire, si je vois qu'il ne m'offre rien, je l'offre à Anthony. Voila parfait ! Bon du coup il faut que je trouve autre chose pour ce cher Tony. A part ce livre-là, je doute qu'un autre l'intéresse.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'attends Sirius à notre point de rendez-vous avec cinq minutes d'avance. J'ai donc pleins de sachets autour de moi. Des cadeaux pour Lena, Sirius, Anthony (tout un assortiment de farces et attrapes, parfait pour lui) et pour mon père. Bah oui, je sais que ça ne fait que quelques mois que je peux le considérer comme tel et que ça n'excuse en rien ces années d'indifférence mais bon, j'ai trouvé un livre qui devrait lui plaire. Il m'avait raconté dans une lettre le voyage d'une semaine qu'il avait réussi à faire en toute discrétion avec ma mère dans le sud de la France, alors quand j'ai trouvé ce livre remplis d'images de cette région, je n'ai pas pu résister. Disons que c'est juste pour le remercier pour ces derniers mois.

-Salut, je peux m'asseoir ?

Je lève les yeux sur l'inconnu qui vient m'importuner. Mais quand je vois que l'inconnu se révèle être un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année et super canon, j'hésite plutôt deux fois qu'une à l'envoyer paître comme c'était initialement prévu.

-Euh … à vrai dire …

-Merci.

Il s'installe sans aucune gêne et avec un sourire colgate. Non mais je rêve ! Je regarde autour de nous et constate qu'il y a encore pleins de places libres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie fille comme vous fais ici toute seule ?

-En fait j'attends quelqu'un, répondis-je après avoir enfin retrouvé mes facultés mentales.

-Je ne vois personne, constate-t-il.

Bin justement _j'attends_ quelqu'un pauvre idiot ! En fait elle à l'air lourde sa technique de drague !

-Alors je vais te tenir compagnie, je t'offre un verre ?

-Elle n'a pas besoin de compagnie !

Je lève les yeux vers Sirius qui n'a pas vraiment l'air jouasse en cet instant. Et je le comprends, si je l'avais trouvé en grande conversation avec un canon je l'aurais mal digéré. Le canon-qui-en-fait-est- lourd le regarde comme s'il était un insecte insignifiant.

-Pardon mais la demoiselle et moi étions en pleine conversation, réplique-t-il d'un ton suffisant.

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'intervenir, à vrai dire c'est plutôt marrant de les voir se prendre le bec pour moi. Oui bon, bien sur si ça dégénère j'interviendrais mais laissez moi m'amuser un peu. Surtout que je vois bien que Sirius redouble d'efforts pour se maitriser. Alors comme ça il est du genre jaloux ?

-Bon tu dégages et tu laisse ma copine tranquille ! S'emporte Sirius.

Hein ? Copine ? OH MERLIN ! Je suis sous le CHOC ! De l'air s'il vous plait ! VITE ! Je crois que je fais une crise de … je sais pas quoiiiii !

Il a bien dit « _ma_ **copine** » ?

Le canon-qui-en-fait-est-lourd à l'air confus et se lève avec des excuses inintelligibles. Il est quand même moins canon d'un coup. En même temps je lui avais dit que j'attendais quelqu'un !

Une fois qu'il a disparu, Sirius pose tous ce qu'il a achetés sur la banquette en face de moi et part commander nos boissons sans un mot, ni un sourire ou même un regard. Bon, ça promet pour la fin de la journée. Mais j'avoue que moi aussi je ne suis plus trop d'humeur, là.

Enfin je ne sais pas si vous réalisez ! Ce « laisse ma copine tranquille » change totalement la nature de notre relation, et me fait remettre en doute tout ce à quoi je pensais avant. Et visiblement Sirius en est tout aussi troublé car quand il revient un chocolat chaud pour moi et une biéraubeurre pour lui, il n'a pas l'air non plus dans son assiette. Ou alors c'est juste à cause de l'autre débile. Dois-je comprendre qu'il me considère comme _sa copine_ ? Bon d'accord on a clairement dit que notre relation était devenue « exclusive » mais le terme est déjà moins fort, donc moins flippant.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'on a bu notre boisson en silence et que c'est ainsi que nous avons récupérer les costumes pour retourner à Poudlard. Mais ça me retournait le cœur de le voir comme ça et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'on finisse cette journée comme ça, qu'on se quitte avec cette tension. Alors arrivés au portail de Poudlard je l'ai retenu par la main pour me blottir dans ses bras.

-J'ai passé une très bonne après midi, merci, dis-je simplement.

Il se détend et m'entoure de ses bras, pose un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne et se contente de me sourire en guise de réponse. Mais je crois déceler du soulagement sur son visage. Mais de quoi pourrait-il être soulagé ? Peut être qu'il pensait que je lui en voulais pour avoir dégager ce gros lourdingue, dragueur à deux balles… mouais, peu probable.

En tout cas, nous sommes rentrés au château plus détendus et avons même pu passer la soirée dans notre salle commune avec les autres maraudeurs, Lily et Lena. Oui Lily **et** Lena, mais bon ça c'est une autre histoire…


	26. Quand le loup devient bavard

Bonjour tout le monde !

Depuis que je publie mes fanfictions, je n'ai jamais eu autant de retard ! Je suis vraiment, sincèrement désolée, j'ai honte même. Presque un an que je n'ai pas donné suite à cette histoire. Mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop si je vous annonce que j'ai profité de tout ce temps pour écrire la fin.

Eh oui ! Ca y est, j'ai mis un point final à cette fanfiction, que j'avais commencé au printemps 2008 (aie ça fait un bail !) :')

Alors je vous poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 26 et je publierais les 2 derniers dans les semaines à venir. Pour le moment voici donc celui qui m'a filé du fil à retordre, LE responsable de mon retard. La première version de ce chapitre 26 à été écrite il y plusieurs mois mais je ne l'aimais pas du tout, j'ai dû tout changer et ça m'a donc pris un temps fou pour être satisfaite. Vous allez me dire, une fois que vous l'aurez lu, qu'il n'est pourtant pas extraordinaire. Certes, mais il était important pour introduire une scène extrêmement plus importante (prochain chapitre).

Bon j'arrête de jacasser et vous laisse lire.

_Petit__rappel__cependant_ : dans le chapitre précédent, Kate et Sirius sont allés sur le chemin de Traverse récupérer les costumes pour le projet Dumby chez Mme Guipure. Ils en reviennent tout les deux un peu choqués à cause du « Laisses ma copine tranquille » que Sirius à lancer à un jeune homme qui draguait Kate.

Voila bonne lecture, je vous embrasse et m'excuse encore mille fois !

Ceycey

**Chapitre 26 : Quand le loup devient bavard**

-Alors on laisse tomber ? Lui demandais-je dépitée.

-Pas le choix, ça ne mène à rien, répond-t-il en soupirant.

-Dommage c'était une bonne idée, que fait-on à la place alors ?

Noël est dans deux semaines alors Sirius et moi sommes en train de réfléchir aux derniers détails pour le projet Dumby. Depuis trois heures, sans relâches. Et la fatigue commence à se faire sentir. Surtout parce que nos cerveaux ont trop chauffés pour ce soir. Eh oui ! Nous ne sommes pas à Serdaigle, nous ! Nous avons donc décidés de laisser tomber les devinettes que l'on était censés mettre en place pour permettre à nos camarades de trouver le chemin de la salle fondatrice le jour J et ce, de façon ludique. Nous voulions des énigmes propres à chaque maison mais face à la difficulté nous abandonnons. Comment inventer une énigme pas trop facile pour les Serdaigles ? Nous aurions pu demander de l'aide aux professeurs bien sur, mais nous nous y sommes pris trop tard et nous devons bien avouer que maintenant cela relève plus d'une flemme monumentale. Après tout, le projet Dumby est très bien comme ça et assez ludique pour être jugé valable par Dumbledore.

-Il faudrait déjà qu'ils soient mis au courant, histoire de comprendre pourquoi ils doivent rester à Poudlard jusqu'au vingt trois décembre, me répond-t-il.

-Moui, fis-je ma plume à sucette dans la bouche, d'accord. Dumbledore pourrait le faire ? Il fait simplement une annonce comme quoi nous avons préparé quelque chose et le vingt quatre, après le repas de la veille de Noël, on les conduit jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle fondatrice dans les supers tenues que Lena nous à dessinées.

-Ah, on est vraiment obligés de les mettre ? Demande-t-il en faisant la moue.

Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rappelez, mais Lena m'avait promis une petite surprise alors qu'elle dessinait les costumes. Lorsque nous les avons récupérés chez Mme Guipure hier, nous avons donc trouvé deux longues robes de sorciers, en soie rouge (esprit de Noël ?) et arborant fièrement le blason de Poudlard (en grand dans le dos et plus petit sur le cœur). Il y a même des fils très fins, aux couleurs de chaque maison, brodés à la place des ourlets habituels. Histoire d'inciter la bonne entente entre les quatre maisons de Poudlard.

Evidemment Sirius n'est pas en accord avec ce principe. Il est toujours le premier à vouloir se battre avec un Serpentard. C'est pourquoi il n'a pas vraiment envie de porter ce costume mais je pense que l'on risquerait de vexer Lena. Pour ma part je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. C'est nous que Dumbledore a voulu punir avec ce projet, pourtant ce sont les acteurs qui vont se trouver affublés de costumes. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cet élan de compassion et je n'ai même pas envie de le savoir. En tout cas je trouve ça normal que nous devions porter quelque chose pour l'occasion nous aussi. La moue presque boudeuse qu'arbore Sirius à l'idée de porter le « costume de la paix » me fait sourire et même craquer. Je m'approche de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras et embrasser sa joue puis son cou.

-Aller, on aura la classe dans ces costumes, tu le sais bien, lui dis-je en souriant.

-Ca c'est indéniable ! S'exclame-t-il, moue boudeuse envolée. Mais pour moi ils n'auront leur utilité que quand je pourrais t'enlever le tiens.

Ses yeux rieurs et plus que suggestifs me font rire mais je fais mine d'être outrée. Telle que je l'aurais été il y a encore quelques mois.

-Black ! Le jour où tu me verras nue, Voldemort fera sa déclaration d'amour à Dumbledore ! Alors arrête de rêver, je ne côtoie pas les babouins ! Plaisantais-je en retrouvant mon regard assassin que je lui réservais avant.

-Oh non arrête, tu me rappelle de très mauvais souvenirs là, dit-il en riant, je ne tiens pas à me retrouver devant Kate Davis la harpie enragée et droguée qui piétinait sans regrets mon égo.

Nous mettons fin à notre délire stupide en vue de l'heure avancée de la soirée. Quelques _Nox_ plus tard, la salle fondatrice se retrouve plongée dans le noir complet et nous la quittons sans cesser de nous chamailler gentiment.

Une fois dans le hall, qui est désert à cette heure du soir, Sirius m'étreint vivement.

-Je dois les rejoindre dans le parc, je te laisse donc là, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue. A demain.

J'exige un meilleur au revoir avant de le laisser filer. Non mais s'il croit que je vais me contenter d'un bisou sur la joue, tssss ! Et je suis récompensée par un long et langoureux baiser.

-Comme c'est mignon ! S'exclame une voix masculine avec une grande ironie.

Je sursaute en reconnaissant cette voix ! Sirius et moi nous éloignons l'un de l'autre précipitamment. Devant nous se tient un Rosier gonflé de joie et d'arrogance. Je ne le montre pas mais un sentiment d'horreur déferle en moi. On a été d'une imprudence toute bête ! J'ai envie de jurer tellement ça me met en colère. S'embrasser près de l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards, vraiment quelle bonne idée ! Mais quant à savoir ce que Rosier peut bien faire d'une telle information, je n'en sais rien. Sirius, comme a son habitude, n'a pas l'air plus perturbé que cela, en réalité il reste stoïque et fixe Rosier du regard.

-J'imagine que vous ne voulez pas que ça se sache … je peux, _peut__être_, garder ça pour moi.

Cela sous entend évidemment une contre partie ! Personne n'est dupe à ce stade. Je soupire de plus belle. Il me court vraiment sur le haricot, là ! Ce que je hais ce type !

-Alors voila ce que je propose …

-Nous ne sommes en aucun cas intéressés crétin, le coupe Sirius avec une voix on ne peut plus calme.

Rosier et moi nous tournons vers lui avec la même expression étonnée. Comment ça on n'est pas intéressés ? Pourquoi « nous » sans même me concerter ? Je le laisse me considérer comme sa «copine » et voila qu'il se met à penser pour deux, non mais je rêve ! Et mon indépendance alors ?

-Quoi ? Tu veux qu'il aille tout raconter à tout le monde ? M'exclamai-je.

-Quand bien même il n'aurait que ça à faire de sa misérable vie, je m'en contre fiche que les gens sachent. D'ailleurs, il serait peut être temps.

Il n'est pas sérieux là ?

-T'es pas sérieux là ? M'enquis-je vivement. On ne va pas revenir là-dessus enfin, il y a encore une semaine on était d'accord pour attendre !

-Non ! S'exclame-t-il en perdant un peu plus son calme. TU veux qu'on attende pour TE persuader que ce n'est pas si sérieux que ça, que tu as encore le temps de comprendre ce que tu ressens avant que quiconque ne soit au courant. Mais moi j'en ai marre de mentir à mes amis, de décliner les invitations d'autres filles qui me croient toujours célibataire, de te voir que dans cette fichue salle ! Jusqu'ici je m'en contentais mais je me suis toujours dit que si ça devait se savoir, je ne ferais rien contre. On n'y peut rien, c'est comme ça et ça devait arriver.

-Et en plus j'ai le droit d'assister à une scène de ménage, se réjouit Rosier.

-La ferme Rosier ! Nous écrions nous en cœur.

-Je tiens tout de même à vous rappeler que j'attends une réponse favorable, faute de quoi tout le monde demain sera au courant de ce qui se cache derrière votre prétendue haine.

-LA FERME ROSIER ! Crions-nous à nouveau.

Je reporte mon attention sur Sirius, les mains sur les hanches. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il a complètement craqué ! S'il croit que ça ne changerait rien que tout le monde sache il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil. A la minute même où la nouvelle se sera répandue, adieu la tranquillité. Je me retrouverais harceler par Lena ainsi que par toutes les soupirantes de cet idiot de Black ! Non merci ! Elles m'en voulaient d'être méchante avec lui, elles vont vouloir me tuer si elles savent que l'on est ensemble. Adieu également nos petites escapades en cachette où on rigolait tellement. J'adore devoir redoubler d'imagination pour que personne ne nous vois, j'aime le retrouver derrière une statue entre deux cours, juste le temps d'un baiser, j'aime les regards que l'on échange discrètement en cours, dans la salle commune, pendant les repas. Cette situation me convient car elle me donne l'impression de l'avoir rien que pour moi, sans que je n'aie besoin de le partager. Si tout le monde le sait, notre couple prendra une toute autre tournure. Je doute même qu'il puisse durer, soyons réaliste. Je savais comment réagir quand nous nous détestions, je sais comment vivre et apprécier une relation secrète avec lui, mais je ne saurais sans doute pas gérer une relation officielle. Il faut avouer que je ne suis pas faite pour ce qui relève de la normalité.

-Je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache, le suppliais-je, pas maintenant.

-Mais pourquoi ? S'énerve-t-il encore. Je te fais honte ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te dégouter chez moi pour que tu refuses de t'afficher avec moi ? Vas-y explique moi une bonne fois pour toutes, qu'on en finisse !

-Mais tu délire, là ! Ce n'est pas une question de honte ou de dégoût ! Tu m'en demande trop d'un coup, c'est tout ! Moi je ne te demande qu'un peu plus de temps. S'il te plait ?

-Mais à trop m'en demander je ne t'en accorderais plus du tout. Murmure-t-il, et cela sonne comme un avertissement.

Je ne réponds pas, trop choquée par l'éventualité qu'il puisse mettre un terme à cette histoire.

-Très bien, marmonne-t-il.

Il se dirige vers Rosier, je le regarde faire sans comprendre. Il ne va tout de même pas le frapper ? Je sais qu'il le déteste mais je doute que cela règle le problème. Rosier prend peur quand il le voit pointer sa baguette sur lui.

-_Oubliettes !_

Rosier à soudainement l'air drogué, complètement hagard. Les effets du sort d'amnésie se feront ressentir pendant encore quelques secondes.

-Voila, c'est réglé ! Crache Sirius en passant vivement devant moi.

Je le suis du regard alors qu'il passe la grande porte qui débouche sur le parc. Il va retrouver ses amis. Depuis que l'on se voit si régulièrement j'ai cessé de compter le nombre de fois où ils transgressent le règlement, lui et les autres maraudeurs. J'espère seulement que leur don pour éviter de se faire prendre les suivra jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité.

Laissant Rosier recouvrer ses esprits avec une grande lenteur, je me dirige vers la tour Gryffondor sans vraiment y faire attention. Mon esprit, trop occupé par cette énième dispute, laisse mes jambes me guider. Et c'est avec ce même automatisme que je vais me coucher, le moral dans les chaussettes.

Dés qu'elle m'a vue émerger ce matin, Lena a compris que j'étais plutôt de mauvaise humeur. Elle ne m'a donc quasiment pas adressé la parole de la journée de peur que je passe mes nerfs sur elle. Je lui suis reconnaissante de ne pas avoir cherché à comprendre le pourquoi de mon air bougon. En cas de crise réellement grave elle sait agir comme il faut en fin de compte.

Et non je n'exagère rien ! Je l'avoue, je flippe à l'idée que Sirius me quitte. Non, je ne suis pas follement amoureuse de lui ! Parler de sentiments me semble inapproprié et précoce. Bien sur, comme il l'a dit lui-même, il y a un « truc » entre nous. Je sais que ce que je ressens lorsque je suis avec lui n'est pas anodin, je ne l'ai d'ailleurs jamais ressentie auparavant. Alors effectivement, ce que nous partageons est important pour moi mais je parle là de ce que nous vivons en ce moment, c'est-à-dire une relation privée. Secrète, certes, mais qui ne risque pas d'être perturbée ou détruite par une tierce personne. En un sens, voila ce qui me plait, ça me rassure. Si cela doit prendre fin, ce sera uniquement à cause de l'un de nous. Ainsi, cela me semble plus facile à contrôler.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je sais qu'il me suffirait d'expliquer tous ça à Sirius pour que la situation s'arrange. Il pourrait me comprendre. Mais je me sais incapable d'avoir cette conversation avec lui pour le moment. Elle nous rendrait les choses plus difficiles encore, devant l'ampleur de mon gros problème social on risquerait d'opter pour une solution radicale. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cela nous conduirait à une impasse qui se solderait finalement par « bon alors on arrête là, c'était sympa, merci à bientôt ». OUI, j'avoue que je serais … disons … triste d'arrêter cette relation, tout aussi bizarre soit-elle. Après tout, je me rends compte maintenant que Sirius apporte un certain équilibre à mon caractère. Il l'apaise. Depuis que l'on est ensemble (même si cela reste entre nous, le fait que la relation soit « exclusive » et le terme « ma copine »que j'ai implicitement accepté, le prouve) j'ai trouvé un certain calme dans ma vie sociale. Et je suis même heureuse dans ses bras, c'est vrai. Mais de là à parler de sentiments … houlà, c'est trop pour moi !

Bhé quoi ? On s'refait pas !

Mes pensées m'ont menée dans je ne sais quel couloir du château. A vrai dire je ne sais même pas à quel étage je suis, dans quelle tour ou aile. C'est malin !

Alors que je passe devant une vieille salle de cours, la porte de celle-ci s'ouvre avec fracas et plusieurs élèves en sorte. Je ne comprends pas … il n'y a plus cours normalement à cette heure-ci.

Le dernier à sortir n'est autre que Remus. Lorsqu'il me reconnait il sourit amicalement.

-Bonjour Kate.

-Salut Remus. Euh … tu étais en cours là ?

-Non, dit-il en riant, c'est le club d'échec.

-Parce qu'il y a un club d'échec ? M'enquis-je.

-Bien sur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ah si je le savais ! Je soupire et me met à marcher à côté de lui.

-Je me suis perdue dans mes pensées … et dans le château par la même occasion, avouais-je en souriant bêtement.

-Ah ! Tu pensais à Sirius ? Me demande-t-il compatissant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? M'exclamais-je.

-Oh rien, mais il était de très mauvais humeur quand il nous a rejoint hier soir et depuis ça ne s'est pas arrangé. Puisque j'ai remarqué que ça n'allait pas trop de ton côté non plus j'en aie conclus qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre vous.

Décidément, il est très perspicace ce Remus Lupin. Il m'étonnera toujours. D'un côté, c'est plutôt un soulagement qu'une personne soit au courant. En tout cas cette personne là.

Son silence est une invitation à la confidence. Et bizarrement, je ne me fais pas prier.

-C'est à cause de Rosier, révélais-je avec un soupire.

-Aaah, je comprends mieux sa colère.

-Comment ça ? Tu ne sais pas encore ce qu'il a fait, répondis-je avec perplexité.

-C'est inutile, ces deux là ne peuvent pas se sentir depuis un moment … très précis.

Ah non, s'il commence avec des énigmes je coupe court à la conversation ! Je déteste ça, autant discuter avec Dumbledore si je veux jouer aux devinettes !

-Quel moment ? M'impatientais-je.

Oui je sais, il m'en faut peu pour perdre patience. Il sourit, l'air très amusé par la situation. Et en même temps j'ai l'impression qu'il se demande s'il a le droit de poursuivre.

-Remus ! Le sermonnais-je. Tu ne peux pas sortir ce genre de phrase et t'en tenir là. On dirait ces gamins débiles : « J'ai un secret mais je peux pas te le dire, nanananinanèreuh » !

Il pouffe de rire face à mon interprétation ridicule. Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant d'impatience.

-Très bien, cède-t-il, mais Sirius ne doit rien savoir.

-Okay, répondis-je avec le sourire d'une enfant de six ans le matin de noël.

Remus enroule son bras autour du mien et me mène vers l'escalier. Je le reconnais et sais enfin où je suis. Nous allons en direction de la volière. Il ne dit rien pour l'instant, je le soupçonne d'aimer faire durer le suspens, le bougre ! Bon okay, je suis exactement comme ça moi aussi. Mais c'est pas pareil. Ce n'est que lorsque nous y sommes, assis sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres qu'il se met à parler.

-Je ne veux pas que Sirius sache que je te parle de ça parce que sa fierté risque d'en prendre un coup, plaisante-t-il à moitié.

-Donc… ils ne s'entendent pas depuis un moment précis qui est … ? Le lançais-je.

-Depuis que Sirius à réaliser ce qu'il ressentait pour toi.

C'est tout de même un peu gênant de parler de ça avec Remus, finalement. Je me concentre sur une chouette qui nettoie son pelage pour éviter le regard de monsieur-je-comprend-tout.

-Bon ça fait pas bien longtemps alors.

-Ca c'est ce que tu crois, s'esclaffe-t-il. Enfin, je pensais que tu faisais semblant de ne pas le voir.

-Remus, s'il te plait soit clair et rapide !

-Sirius et Rosier ne perdent jamais l'occasion de se défier depuis le début de la troisième année. En fait il n'a jamais aimé que Rosier et sa bande s'en prenne à toi mais jusqu'à l'été avant notre troisième année il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ça l'énervait autant. Bref, depuis Rosier sait bien qu'il lui suffit de parler de toi pour énerver Sirius.

-C'est peu probable que Rosier ait compris quoique ce soit, rétorquais-je, hier il nous a surpris quand on se disait au revoir, et il a menacé de le dire à tout le monde. Il semblait vraiment étonné alors je pense que tu te trompes.

-Peut être qu'il était étonné de vous voir _ensemble_, répond-t-il d'un ton docte. Il savait que Sirius était intéressé par toi depuis longtemps mais il ne devait pas se douter que c'était réciproque. Personne ne s'en doute d'ailleurs.

Je suis un peu sous le choc. Sirius n'a jamais caché à qui que ce soit qu'il ne me supportait pas. Nous étions « ennemis ». Jamais je n'aurais pu me douter qu'il se souciait un temps soit peu de moi. Ni même qu'il s'évertuait à me défendre face à la bande de Rosier. L'idée m'aurait semblée ridicule d'ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rosier alors ?

-Il a menacé de tout dire à moins que l'on ne cède à l'un de ses chantages. Mais sous ses yeux, nous nous sommes disputés car Sirius s'en fichait tandis que moi j'étais prête à l'écouter pour éviter qu'il en parle.

-C'était si violent que ça comme dispute ? S'enquit-il.

-Il a sous entendu qu'il pourrait rompre si je m'obstinai à vouloir cacher ça, répondis-je avec une boule dans la gorge.

-Ah quand même ! Et … pardonne ma curiosité mais … ça t'ennuierais s'il en arrivait là ?

Oh ! J'ai déjà bien du mal à me l'avouer a moi-même alors le dire à haute voix, à Remus ?

-Oui, répondis-je simplement. Mais s'il ne peut pas comprendre que j'ai besoin de temps avant d'en parler alors tant pis. Je ne comprends pas où est son problème ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire que les gens sache ou non ? Depuis quand il se soucie du regard des autres ?

-Je pense que tu ne peux pas comprendre parce que tes sentiments sont beaucoup plus récents. Enfin, tu t'en es rendue compte plus tard parce qu'à mon avis ça fait un moment que tu craque sur notre Patmol.

Je le frappe à l'épaule mais ne peux m'empêcher de rire. C'est Remus après tout.

-Ca m'étonnerait ! Il y a encore quelque mois je l'aurais volontiers lâché dans un élevage de scroutts à pétard !

-Ca ne veut rien dire, la haine est très proche de l'amour. Regarde Lily, par exemple.

-C'est différent, me défendis-je. Evans est une handicapée des sentiments !

-Ah ah et toi non peut être ?

-Remus Lupin, cette conversation est terminée, dis-je en le regardant de travers même si je sais qu'il a raison.

Il rit toujours quand je me dirige vers la sortie. Il me suit, évidemment, mais ça ne me dérange pas de faire encore un bout de chemin avec lui. Nous descendons plusieurs marches sans que je ne dise un mot, puis une question me vient à l'esprit.

-Au fait, sais-tu comment … comment Sirius s'est rendu compte qu'il … euh … m'aimait bien ?

Très maladroite ma façon de poser cette question. Hum. Après cette conversation je n'aurais décidément plus de fierté. Pour couronner le tout, le sourire amusé de Remus se fait plus grand.

-Je crois que c'était en observant James courir après Lily malgré les claques qu'il se prenait déjà.

-Quel est le rapport ?

La vue de claques le rendrait-il romantique ? Ce serait bizarre, voir même effrayant. Bon elle me rend débile cette conversation !

-Tu n'as jamais remarqué a quel point vous étiez des couples similaires ? Deux folles furieuses qui s'en prennent violement au garçon qu'elles pensent détester.

-Folle furieuse ? Tu m'as traité de folle furieuse ? M'exclamais-je outrée.

-Désolé, dit-il mal à l'aise, c'était votre surnom.

-Quoi ?

-Eh oui, « chacun sa folle ». Ce n'était pas méchant, juste une façon de parler de vous en toute discrétion, comme un nom de code. A vrai dire c'était surtout pour les charrier.

-Attends, ça veut dire que Peter et James le savent aussi ?

-Evidemment.

Voila qui explique quelque chose. Lorsque Sirius m'a invité à dormir avec lui dans son dortoir nous avions surpris ses colocataires en pleine conversation. Je m'étais demandé qui était « sa folle » que la nouvelle fille qu'il voyait lui faisait oublier. Eh bien il semblerait que JE l'ai aidé à oublier la folle que j'étais. Tordue comme histoire tout de même ! Je comprends maintenant la nécessité du nom de code car cette fois là, Anthony n'avait pas l'air au courant non plus.

(NDA : cf le chapitre 25 dont voici l'extrait au cas où vous ne vous en rappeliez pas :

« - […] _Sirius__semble__en__très__bonne__compagnie__tous__les__soirs ._

_-D'ailleurs vous savez qui c'est ? Demande Tony._

_-Non, mais on ne sait pas non plus si c'est la même tous les soirs, dit Peter._

_-Peut être mais j'en ai bien l'impression, ajoute Remus._

_-Tu crois ? S'exclame James. Alors pourquoi il ne nous en parle pas ? C'est la première fois qu'on ne sait rien ! C'est pas juste !_

_-Ca doit être une sacrée nana pour qu'il la garde secrètement ! Déclare Peter en sifflant._

_-Une sacrée nana ? Répète James. Certainement si elle a réussi à lui faire oublier **sa****folle** ! »)._

-Tout à l'heure tu disais que je ne pouvais pas comprendre son entêtement à vouloir officialiser notre rencontre parce que mes sentiments étaient plus récents … je ne comprends pas, avouais-je.

-Mets-toi à sa place ! Ca fait quatre ans qu'il attend le moindre signe de ta part, une preuve que ses sentiments sont réciproques. Quatre ans que ses meilleurs amis le chambre parce qu'il a eu le malheur de craquer sur la seule fille qui le déteste ! Mais maintenant que vous êtes ensemble, je pense qu'il aimerait faire partager sa joie et en discuter avec James.

Je n'avais évidemment pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Mais bon ça ne change rien pour moi.

-D'accord, je comprends. Mais c'est tout de même très récent et il sait à quel point j'ai eu du mal à avouer mon attirance. Même aujourd'hui ça me coute de parler dans ces termes. Il me connait mieux que personne finalement et je pense qu'il peut comprendre que je veuille attendre. On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver demain. On ne va pas le dire à nos meilleurs amis, les choquer – car crois moi, Lena le sera plus que jamais – tous ça pour leur annoncer un mois plus tard que l'on est séparés.

-Mais ça n'arrivera peut être pas.

-Mais ça arrivera peut être, rétorquais-je.

-Okay, tu es pire que Lily, plaisante-t-il. Va lui parler calmement, mais surtout explique lui tes raisons tout en le rassurant. Le problème c'est qu'il pense surement qu'il n'est pas important pour toi, il doit croire que tu t'en fiches.

-Mais non c'est pas … Oh Remus tu peux pas lui parler pour moi ? S'il te plaiiiit !

Je m'agrippe à sa chemise comme une enfant gâtée. Mais cette fois il ne rigole pas. Il prend mes poignets et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Je veux bien être votre confident, garder votre secret et tout, mais ne me prenez pas pour un hibou ! C'est clair ?

-Tu serais pourtant un hibou très sexy, plaisantais-je.

-Je suis sérieux Kate.

-Oui bon d'accord, je me débrouillerais toute seule.

Presque arrivés à notre salle commune je m'arrête soudainement en repensant au jour où Remus m'a proposé de sortir avec lui.

-Eh ! Mais quelle sorte d'ami es-tu pour demander à la fille qui plait à ton pote depuis quatre ans de sortir avec toi ? M'exclamais-je exagérément.

-Euh …

Remus se met violemment à rougir. Ah ah, j'adore le mettre mal à l'aise. Il soupire avant de me répondre.

-Je te l'accorde, dis comme ça ce n'est pas très cool. Mais ça faisait quatre ans qu'il ne faisait rien pour tenter sa chance, j'ai toujours trouvé stupide sa façon d'agir avec toi. Alors persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas sa chance j'ai voulu voir si moi je l'aurais. Puis je me suis dit qu'au pire ça lui donnerait un petit déclic. Bon au final, c'est toi qui l'as eu ce petit déclic.

A mon tour de rougir. J'aime nettement moins cette situation. Je me racle la gorge avant de lui dire au revoir.

-Bon, merci Remus pour toutes ces révélations. A plus tard !

Bon en parlant de Sirius il est bientôt l'heure de notre réunion habituelle mais je sais qu'il ne s'y rendra pas vu les derniers évènements. Tant pis, je vais devoir l'y forcer. Je le trouve justement dans la salle commune, confortablement installé dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée, un livre à la main, tenue décontractée. Merlin, qu'il est sexy ! J'inspire un bon coup avant de le rejoindre.

-Salut.

Il lève les yeux vers moi mais il m'est impossible de vous dire s'il a l'air énervé ou pas. Il ferme son livre après y avoir mis son marque page.

-Salut Davis ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Ouais, il n'est pas en colère mais il n'est pas joyeux non plus.

-Je t'en prie Sirius, cessons de faire les gamins deux minutes.

-Attends, je fais exactement ce que tu me demandes : je fais comme si il n'y avait rien entre nous.

-Okay, très drôle, répondis-je avec une pointe de lassitude dans la voix. Tu veux bien qu'on discute ? Dans la salle fondatrice ?

Il soupire, se lève comme si c'était la chose la plus pénible au monde puis me suit avec, visiblement, la plus mauvaise volonté.

-Je vais finir par ne plus la voir en peinture cette foutue salle, marmonne-t-il.

Je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu et me dirige vers la sortie. Le trajet jusqu'à la salle fondatrice est très silencieux et donc très long. C'est avec soulagement que j'en passe la porte, ce silence me rendait folle !

-Il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, j'y aie beaucoup réfléchis, en fait je n'ai fait que ça depuis, lui dis-je.

-Pour ma part, j'estime avoir tout dit, alors je t'écoute.

Il s'installe à même la table, toujours aussi décontracté, peu importe la situation.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma réaction t'énerve autant ! Déclarais-je de but en blanc. Je suis désolée, mais pour moi ça ne méritait pas une telle colère de ta part. Je peux comprendre que tu sois vexé à l'idée que je fasse tout pour ne pas que ça se sache, mais rappelle toi que jusque là on n'avait plus remis cela en question. Lorsque Rosier a fait sa proposition il m'a semblé logique que l'on reste sur cette décision. Je ne me suis tout simplement pas posé la question. Tu comprends ? On a décidé que cela restait entre nous jusqu'à nouvel ordre et pour moi il était clair que si ça devait se faire, ce ne serait pas a cause de cet idiot mais seulement parce qu'on l'aurait décidé tous les deux.

-Oui, mais peut être que maintenant, ce qui m'énerve, c'est justement ça ! J'en ai marre de me cacher, marre de ne te voir que dans cette salle, marre d'avoir l'impression que tu n'attends rien de plus à part passer du bon temps !

-Roh mais cette histoire me rendra folle ! M'écriais-je en rage.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être borné celui là alors ! Est-ce que j'ai dit une seule fois que je me foutais de lui ? Parfois je me demande pourquoi je m'obstine avec lui. Qui voudrait d'une relation dans laquelle on est tout le temps en conflits ? Le simple fait que je fasse autant d'efforts devrait être une preuve pour lui que c'est tout aussi important pour moi. Malgré tout j'ai l'impression que je n'arrive jamais à lui dire ces choses là. Dans ma tête ça semble toujours très clair mais dés que je veux lui parler en face à face j'ai l'impression que mes explications s'embrouillent et ne sont plus du tout compréhensibles, c'est comme si je parlait fourche langue.

-Mais cette histoire, comme tu dis, aura au moins servie à m'ouvrir les yeux. Tu te fiches complètement de moi alors à quoi bon continuer ? Je n'ai pas envie d'une relation qui ne va que dans un sens. Que tu puisses t'abaisser aux chantages de Rosier pour que ça reste secret… pfff ça prouve bien que tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de t'investir plus que cela ! S'énerve-t-il.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ? Bon sang mais arrête de croire que tu peux savoir ce que je pense ! Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait toujours _mes_ intentions et _mes_ sentiments qu'on remettrait en question ? Y en a marre à la fin !

-Mais parce qu'il est évident que si moi je réagis aussi vivement c'est parce que j't'aime ! S'écrie-t-il toujours plus en colère.

-Et moi, si j'ai si peur que ça se sache c'est peut être bien parce que j'ai peur de te perdre ! Parce que figure toi que moi aussi je t'aime ! M'emportais-je aussi.

Il ne répond plus rien, trop estomaqué pour parler, tout comme moi. Qu'est-ce qu'on vient de se dire là ?

Il a l'air embarrassé. Tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux il me demande, comme s'il n'en revenait pas :

-Est-ce qu'on vient vraiment de se dire ça en se disputant ?

-Ouais, de toute façon on ne peut pas dire qu'on forme un couple très romantique, déclarais-je avec une voix trahissant la déception.

Je récupère cape et sac puis sors de la salle en claquant la porte. Une fois seule je laisse les larmes couler à flot. Même si cette étape aurait dû nous permettre de faire un grand pas en avant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait dix pas en arrière. Sincèrement, mon moral n'a jamais été aussi bas.


	27. Les feux de l'amour s'invitent

Hé hé !

Comme promis, une semaine après, me voici :D

Tout d'abord je voulais remercier les personnes qui ont reviewés le dernier chapitre et m'excuser pour mon manque de réponse mais en fait je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le faire, ça ne marchait pas. Sachez tout de même que ça m'a fait énormément plaisir.

Bon je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, surtout en sachant que dans le dernier chapitre, Kate et Sirius se sont dit « Je t'aime » ! Ouh la la qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? lol

Bonne lecture, gros bisous et à Mercredi prochain !

Ceycey

**Chapitre27 :Les feux de l'amour s'invitent à Poudlard**

Vous avez déjà eu l'impression de toujours tout raté dans votre vie ? Moi, j'ai grandi avec la sensation tenace de passé à côté d'un tas de choses, de vivre avec un énorme manque mais aussi avec des regrets. Je rêve souvent que l'on puisse refaire notre vie avec des « si ». _Si_ mon père était parti avec ma mère, _si_ elle n'était pas morte, _si_Sirius avait été plus gentil avec moi le premier jour, _si_on ne s'était pas battu bêtement pendant six longues années, _si_ nous étions tombés amoureux le plus simplement du monde, _si_ nous nous étions dits « je t'aime » comme les gens normaux est-ce que ma vie serait différente ? Je me pose toujours des questions qui commencent par « si » mais finalement ça ne m'apporte jamais rien de bon.

Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Sirius depuis deux jours. Il ne descend pas dans la grande salle pour manger et il a raté les cours des deux premiers jours de la semaine. Je lui en veux pour avoir fait déraper la discussion. J'étais tout de même partie pour m'expliquer calmement, voir même m'excuser s'il le fallait. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas non plus de m'inquiéter pour lui.

J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus en abordant Remus aujourd'hui, mais lui aussi est bizarre. Il m'a dit d'être patiente. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi.

Déprimée, j'ai moi aussi sauté le diner. Je n'avais pas le courage de remarquer encore une fois l'absence de Sirius à la table des Gryffondors. Et puis tout ça me coupe l'appétit !

La porte de mon dortoir s'ouvre doucement et le regard inquiet de Lena se pose sur moi. Elle a dans ses mains une serviette de table, roulées en boule. Elle a dû penser à me ramener à manger, c'est adorable.

-Tiens Kathie, je t'ai pris du pain aux olives. Je me suis dit : « Pour une fois qu'il y en a, Kate ne doit pas rater ça ! ».

Je lui souris, elle sait a quel point j'aime cette spécialité méditerranéenne. Elle s'installe avec moi sous mes couvertures et pose le pain entre nous deux pour que l'on partage. Je sais qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi depuis quatre jours et si, pour le moment, elle n'a pas osé me demander ce que j'ai, je sens que ça ne saurait tarder…

-Kate, j'aime pas te voir comme ça, surtout quand je ne sais pas ce que tu as. Je sais que tu n'as pas pour habitude de te confier à moi au moindre problème, mais je ne vois pas comment t'aider si je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit.

-Ce n'est rien, ça va passer, la rassurais-je en me forçant à manger du pain pour lui faire plaisir.

-C'est à cause d'un garçon ?

-Mais non.

-Ah ! A moins que ce ne soit le contraire ! Tu en as marre d'être célibataire, c'est ça ?

Je ne réponds pas, troublée. Est-ce que je dois me considérer comme célibataire maintenant ?

-Te biles pas pour ça copine, me dit Lena en passant son bras autour de mes épaules, moi aussi j'en ai marre alors je vais arranger ça. T'inquiètes, j'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas que je t'arrange le coup avec qui que ce soit, mais à partir de maintenant je vais nous trouver des activités de célibataires. Et tu verras, la vie de célibataire ça peut être cool !

Elle me fait rire. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle ? Encore une fois, j'ai honte de rien lui avouer a propos de Sirius. Mais là, maintenant, alors que c'est sans doute fini, ça ne servirait plus à rien. Elle part prendre sa douche en sifflant une chanson gaie.

Toc toc toc

Je me tourne vers la fenêtre pour y trouver sans grande surprise un hibou. Par contre, le fait que ce soit celui de Sirius me surprend réellement. Je me précipite comme une préadolescente fleur bleue pour ouvrir la fenêtre et récupérer le parchemin que me tend le hibou. Au moment de le dérouler, mes mains tremblent, j'ai honte et je suis bien contente que ce hibou ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt, quand Lena était là.

_« Rejoins-moi dans la salle habituelle. »_

J'ai le cœur qui bat à mille à l'heure ! Ca y est, c'est le moment, je vais savoir ce qu'il a décidé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis avant-hier j'ai l'impression que c'est à lui de prendre une décision nous concernant. Comme si, pour moi, c'était tout réfléchi. En réalité ça l'est, c'est vrai, je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare. Ce serait tellement bête d'arrêter là alors que l'on sait enfin tous les deux que nos sentiments sont réciproques.

C'est vrai que j'évitai de me poser la question de savoir si je l'aimais ou non. Quand on a jamais ressenti ça auparavant il est difficile de savoir si c'est bien ça l'amour. Mais lorsque l'on s'est disputé comme ça et qu'il m'a lancé comme une insulte qu'il m'aimait, je ne sais pas, ça m'a fait tout drôle. C'est sorti tout seul et le temps que ça se fasse j'en étais décidément convaincue. Et oui, je l'aime cet idiot ! Incroyable !

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce message ne m'indique en aucun cas si ce qui va suivre est positif ou négatif. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il m'attend, maintenant ! Avec une grosse boule au ventre je m'habille en vitesse, dit à Lena que je vais me dégourdir les jambes et fonce vers la salle fondatrice.

Arrivée devant l'entrée j'hésite quelques instants, j'ai peur. Je me maudis moi-même d'être aussi niaise.

La première chose que je constate c'est que la lumière est diffusée différemment, elle est plus faible. En fait elle est « tamisée ». Surprise, j'ouvre plus grand la porte afin d'entrer mais je ne peux plus bouger. Sous mes yeux, une scène qui n'est pas sans me rappeler le début de l'année, quand j'ai voulu faire de lui mon premier scoop pour le journal. Sauf que cette fois il est habillé normalement, il faut dire que ses chemises noires lui vont si bien. Il m'attend donc, debout près d'une petite table qui n'est pas là d'habitude. Nappe blanche, chandeliers, couverts en argent, petit bouquet de roses rouges et … Non, est-ce bien Frank Sinatra que j'entends ?

_Something in your eyes was so inviting,_

_Something in your smile was so exciting,_

_Something in my heart,_

_Told me I must have youuuuuu_

"Strangers in the night", ma préférée en plus. Je ne sais pas comment il peut savoir ça. J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux, en tout cas j'aimerais dire quelque chose, même juste « salut » mais j'ai la gorge bloquée parce que face à ce spectacle je sais maintenant qu'il ne compte pas rompre mais je suis tellement surprise qu'il ait fait ça pour moi. Je réussis finalement a avancé un pied devant l'autre, en fixant Sirius des yeux. Il n'a pas l'air plus à l'aise que moi pour une fois, ça me rassure.

Bon, vient maintenant le moment où il va falloir dire quelque chose …

-Sajour … / -Merci d'être venue ….

On a parlé en même temps, si bien qu'il n'a pas compris tout de suite ce que je lui ais dit.

-Euh … quoi ?

-Non je … je voulais dire bonjour ou salut mais euh …

Il me regarde bizarrement, comme si quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez moi. Franchement je me le demande aussi. Puis on se met à rire tous les deux. Ca fait du bien, je reprends possession de mon corps et de mes facultés mentales. Il m'invite à m'asseoir en tirant la chaise. Puis, en s'installant en face de moi, il se racle la gorge avant de me dire :

-Désolé si tout ça te fait peur.

Il parle visiblement de l'ambiance romantique.

-Non c'est … gentil.

-Tu as dit qu'on n'était pas très romantique comme couple alors …

-Oui, je sais. C'est inattendu, mais ça me touche.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on est si tendus ? Ca frise le ridicule ! Il doit penser la même chose car il nous sert un verre d'hydromel chacun. Ca ça va me détendre ! Je me retiens de le descendre d'une traite.

-On ne t'as pas vu pendant deux jours, dis-je pour faire la conversation.

-Ouais, ça n'allait pas fort.

-Ah …

Bon, si c'est comme ça toute la soirée on va s'ennuyer.

-En fait, j'ai passé la journée d'hier à me dire que c'était fini …

Ca, ça me fait très mal au cœur, comme si on le piquait à coup d'aiguilles à tricoter.

-… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'étais persuadée que tu ne voulais plus continuer. T'es partie tellement vite la dernière fois, t'avais l'air en colère en plus. Enfin bon, sans Remus on ne serait peut être pas là ce soir.

Il m'offre un pauvre sourire, peu sur de lui auquel je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Aaah Remus, que ferait-on sans lui ?

-Tu veux dire que tu serais resté indéfiniment dans ton dortoir ? Plaisantai-je. Qu'est-ce que ce bon vieux Remus a fait ?

-Il m'a secoué. Il trouvait ça bête qu'on ne se voit plus après ce qu'on s'était dit et il m'a donné l'idée de ça, fait-il en montrant la pièce de ses bras.

Je revois Remus qui me demandait d'être patiente pas plus tard que cet après midi. Je souris à cette pensée. Quel petit cachotier !

-Enfin pas tout ! Se défend-t-il. J'ai pensé à la musique.

-Et c'est la meilleure partie du plan si tu veux mon avis, répliquai-je en riant. Mais … comment tu savais laquelle choisir ?

-Ca je ne peux pas te le dire, sinon je serais contraint de te tuer, plaisante-t-il.

Euh …

-Non plus sérieusement, je le sais tout comme je sais que tu bois du rhum groseille quand tu déprimes et que tu ne dis jamais non à de l'hydromel pour les grandes occasions, que tes fleurs préférées sont les roses rouges, surtout pas les roses car tu les trouves trop niaises, que ton jour préféré c'est le dimanche pour pouvoir faire la grasse mat', que chaque année le 1er Aout est le jour le plus dur à endurer pour toi, …

Il n'a pas besoin de préciser pourquoi, nous savons tous les deux qu'il fait référence à la date de l'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère. Il ne poursuit pas non plus, il en a assez dit pour que je comprenne. Et je prends alors conscience de ce qu'il a vécut pendant quatre ans ! Ca me fait l'effet d'un choc. Devoir supporter mes provocations, critiques, moqueries, … C'est vrai que, malgré ses sentiments apparemment déjà présents, il n'était pas en reste mais c'était peut être sa façon d'y faire face.

-J'suis désolée … pour avoir été si horrible avec toi pendant toutes ces années.

-On peut dire que je ne l'avais pas volé ! Bon, j'ai pensé à un tas de chose à te dire alors ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît.

J'acquiesce sagement, je le trouve tellement adorable comme ça.

-C'est vrai que ça me frustre de ne pas pouvoir t'enlacer quand je veux, dans les couloirs, la salle commune, de ne pas pouvoir manger avec toi dans la grande salle comme un couple normal, de ne pas pouvoir parler de nous à James. Mais j'ai vécu une seule journée avec la quasi certitude que tu me quittais et c'était déjà trop ! Je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas arrêter là alors si tu veux qu'on ne le dise à personne ça me va, j'accepte, du moment que je sais ce que je représente vraiment pour toi. Alors, est-ce que tu veux bien faire comme si ces quatre derniers jours n'avaient pas eu lieu ?

-Oui, mais … il y a encore quelque chose qui me gène.

Son visage se décompose presque.

-Je suis lassée de t'entendre dire les mêmes choses, je pense que tu n'as pas compris pourquoi je voulais garder ça pour nous. Ce qui me gène c'est que tu n'as jamais essayé de te mettre à ma place. Est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé ce que je pouvais ressentir ?

Il secoue la tête négativement, l'air un peu dérouté.

-Contrairement à toi, pour moi tout est extrêmement récent. Je ne comprenais ce que je ressentais qu'au fur et à mesure. J'ai réellement été attirée par toi le soir d'Halloween mais le lendemain ça me semblait improbable, on a toujours été comme chien et chat. Et la première fois que j'ai compris que je ressentais quelque chose c'est au moment même où je t'ai demandé de larguer Duwill. Tu vois ? Ca n'a absolument rien à avoir avec de la honte ou du dégout ! C'est juste que ce n'était pas facile d'admettre ces choses là du jour au lendemain. J'avais toujours peur que ça s'arrête aussi vite que ça avait commencé. Et toi qui voulais que tout le monde le sache ! Je ne peux pas ! Avant j'ai besoin de m'assurer que si ça marche ce n'est pas justement à cause du fait que ça reste entre nous.

-Je ne comprends pas.

Il a effectivement l'air perdu.

-J'ai peur que ça ne change tout. Ca peut paraitre bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que tant que ça reste entre nous, tu … m'appartiens (je fais une grimace en prononçant ce terme possessif, c'est étrange a dire). Tu m'accordes beaucoup de temps en ce moment parce que l'on est obligé de se voir en dehors des cours. Alors le jour où tout le monde le saura, on se verra toute la journée, en cours, aux repas, et peut être qu'après on éprouvera même plus le besoin de se retrouver seuls le soir. Ca te donnera plus de temps à passer avec tes amis. Alors même si ça parait égoïste, je ne veux pas avoir à te partager pour le moment, tu comprends ?

Il sourit maintenant, l'air vraiment amusé. Je me rends compte seulement maintenant que j'ai fini, que j'ai massacré ma serviette de table en papier. Je suis un poil nerveuse je crois. Sirius pose sa main sur la mienne pour l'immobiliser.

-Je t'assure que je trouverais toujours du temps pour toi. Mais bon, je peux comprendre et de toute façon pour le moment la question ne se pose pas.

Je lui souris a mon tour, soulagée. Ah je me sens mieux, tout rentre dans l'ordre. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus rien à expliquer, je sens la faim m'assaillir. Faut dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé aujourd'hui et me retrouver assise à cette belle table ne m'aide pas.

-Alors, dis-je d'un ton enjoué, qu'est-ce qu'on mange de bon ? Ne me dis pas que TU as cuisiné quand même ?

-Non ! S'exclame-t-il. Je ne voudrais pas t'empoisonner. En fait, Remus s'est chargé de passer commande auprès des elfes de maison.

-Ah ? Il sera notre serveur alors ?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, s'inquiète-t-il.

-Mais non pas du tout.

-Par contre, je crois qu'il en a encore pour une dizaine de minute. Pour patienter, dit-il en se levant et me tendant la main, m'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

Euh …. Bon ça y est mon cerveau est reparti en Malaisie. Je pense qu'il s'y plait bien là bas, loin du charme dévastateur de Sirius Black. Mal à l'aise, je me lève tout de même et saisi sa main. Nous dansons donc un slow sur la chanson de Franck Sinatra qu'il a remis pour l'occasion.

Je ne peux pas décrire ce que je ressens à ce moment là. Je sais que c'est de la joie, mais c'est tellement puissant qu'aucun mot ne semble équivalent. La tête sur son épaule je murmure les paroles de la chanson, je me sens apaisée. Et puis …

-Ah ça alors ! Vous savoir ensemble et vous voir sont deux choses totalement différentes !

-Lunard ! S'exclame Sirius. On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper ?

Je lâche Sirius pour regagner ma chaise, tête baissée. Merlin c'est la première fois que je me sens réellement embarrassée. C'est stupide je sais mais bon, cet idiot pourrait éviter les commentaires de ce genre ça pourrait m'aider à avancer socialement !

-Oh n'ayez pas honte, vous êtes très mignons ensemble, continue Remus en s'avançant vers la table, je pourrais être le parrain d'un de vos enfants ?

Ooookay ! Cette année on aura tout vu ! Kate Davis ramollie du caractère, Kate Davis qui pleure, Kate Davis amoureuse, Kate Davis embarrassée et maintenant Kate Davis rouge comme une pivoine. Youpi ! Vivement la prochaine étape !

Sirius fusille Remus du regard et ce dernier s'excuse en riant.

-Pour vous ce soir : Fish and Chips et sa purée de petit pois, suivi de son cheesecake.

Remus pose devant chacun de nous une assiette comportant un énorme poisson pané, des frites et la fameuse purée de petit pois. Plat typiquement de chez nous bien sur mais …

-C'est ça ton repas romantique ? M'exclamais-je mi outrée, mi amusée.

-Ah c'est qu'il ne faudrait pas que tu t'habitues tout de suite au luxe ! Répond-t-il sur le même ton.

-Sirius aime les surprises graduées, m'indique Remus en nous resservant de l'hydromel. Ainsi tu apprécieras toujours plus ses attentions.

-Tiens donc ! C'est bon à savoir.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? S'enquit Sirius.

-Ah si j'adore ! Dis-je en attaquant tout de suite mon poisson d'un violent coup de fourchette.

-Et en plus elle est civilisée, s'exclame exagérément Remus, félicitations Patmol, celle là elle va plaire à ta famille !

Je le frappe à l'épaule comme j'en ai souvent l'habitude en ce moment. Je découvre un Remus qui plaisante, c'est agréable mais très chiant quand c'est de vous qu'il se joue.

-Je n'aurais pas pu mieux choisir, ajoute Sirius en me regardant.

-Bon, je crois que c'est le moment où je suis de trop.

-A qui le dis-tu ! Dis-je à Remus avec un sourire complice.

-Bon passez une bonne soirée les amoureux.

-Bonne soirée Remus et merci, lui répondis-je.

Nous voila seuls. La visite de Remus aura eu le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Et surtout de me détendre un peu plus.

-Non mais je rêve, ta part est bien plus grosse que la mienne !

-Mais non, me répond-t-il, elles sont proportionnelles à nos estomacs.

Nous profitons du repas en plaisantant, discutant, comme un vieux couple, mais bon vous savez quoi ? Ca me plait bien.

-Bonjour les filles !

Cérina, la petite amie d'Anthony, nous rejoint pour le petit déjeuner, comme elle en a souvent pris l'habitude depuis que l'on prépare l'anniversaire d'Anthony. Je me rappelle encore, au début de l'année, elle ne semblait pas nous aimer. Maintenant ça va mais avec Lena on s'est quand même posé des questions, et on a préféré en avoir le cœur net. Alors nous ne sommes pas passés par quatre chemins et nous lui avons demandé. En fait, elle nous a avoué qu'elle n'appréciait pas de savoir que les seuls amis de son copain étaient deux filles et surtout nous. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle entendait par là mais apparemment il valait mieux le prendre comme un compliment. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, quand elle a compris qu'elle n'avait pas de raison de se méfier de nous et que nous étions juste les meilleures amies d'Anthony, elle s'est détendue avec nous.

-Salut, fis-je avec un sourire.

-Salut ca va ? Alors ça y est tu as pu inviter tout le monde ? S'enquit Lena avec excitation.

-Oui, tout le monde à hâte d'y être. Et toi c'en est où ?

-Oh t'inquiètes, ce sera prêts à temps, le pauvre Tony ne va pas s'en remettre de cette soirée !

Elles continuent de papoter pendant que je mange mes céréales d'un air absent. La fête c'est ce soir et je l'avoue, je n'ai plus très envie d'y aller. Elle nous prive Sirius et moi d'une autre soirée en tête à tête.

Tiens, quand on parle des loups …

-Salut les filles !

Les maraudeurs ainsi qu'Anthony daignent enfin se joindre à nous pour le petit déjeuner. Ceux-là alors, pour les sortir de leur lit … Avec un air entendu, Lena, Cérina et moi, nous cessons de parler de la fête de ce soir. Le pauvre Anthony n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, il ne doit pas apprécier que personne n'ait pensé à son anniversaire. Ah s'il savait !

-Quoi de neuf ? Lance James en se servant à manger.

-Oh pas grand-chose, répond Lena a qui ça ne dérange plus de s'adresser à lui. Il me tarde d'être en vacances, c'est pourri l'ambiance ici.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais de mieux en vacances ? S'esclaffe Sirius.

Le visage de Lena s'illumine instantanément à la pensée de ses prochaines vacances. Elle tourne ses yeux brillants d'excitation vers moi.

-Justement Kate, je devais t'en parler, me dit-elle d'une voix très enjouée.

Euh … ais-je raison de me méfier ? Visiblement elle m'a inclue dans ses projets et comme d'habitude elle ne me demande pas mon avis.

-Comme promis, poursuit-elle, je nous ai trouvé des activités de célibataires ! Devine où on va pour les fêtes de noël ?

S'il y a un lien entre le lieu et les activités pour célibataires … j'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Dans quoi est-ce qu'elle m'embarque encore ?

-Euh …

-Une croisière en méditerranée pour jeunes célibataires ! S'écrie-t-elle en me tendant les billets.

-Quoi ? Tu as déjà réservé ?

-Génial non ?

-Mais tu aurais pu me demander mon avis, répondis-je outrée.

-Ne me remercie pas surtout, se vexe-t-elle.

-Des vacances pour célibataires ? S'enquit Sirius, l'air mauvais. C'est pour les ringards ça !

-Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, ajoute Remus l'air tout aussi contrarié.

-Oh j'vous demande pas votre avis, même si pour ce qui est d'être ringard vous remportez la palme d'or ! S'exclame Lena

-T'inquiètes Spencer, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de ta permission pour quoique ce soit !

Ceci dit, Sirius se lève et part sans avoir eu le temps de finir son repas. Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué encore ? Est-ce que je suis censée le rejoindre pour voir ce qu'il a ? Tout le monde se regarde avec la même expression sur le visage : l'incompréhension. Enfin tout le monde sauf Remus qui, les bras croisés, regarde Lena de travers.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore lui ? S'enquit Lena. Pour un peu, j'dirais qu'il a ses ragnagnas !

-Pfff n'importe quoi, répond James en riant.

-Kate, tu ne devais pas lui parler pour le projet Dumby ? Me demande Remus, le regard plein de sous entendus.

-Bin … si, répondis-je ne me levant, ah lui et ses sautes d'humeur !

Voila, excuse parfaite ! Merci Remus. Est-ce qu'il était énervé parce que Lena a osé contrarier son grand ami Sirius Black le susceptible ? C'est bizarre quand même. Enfin bon, j'emporte ma tartine de confiture avec moi et jette mon sac sur l'épaule pour aller le plus vite possible. Lorsque je sors de la grande salle pour me retrouver dans le hall je ne vois pas Sirius. Puis je remarque que la grande porte d'entrée est en train de se refermer lentement. Je m'y précipite pour voir si c'est lui qui vient de sortir. Bingo ! Il marche tête baissée vers le lac, mains dans les poches.

-Sirius !

Il continue. Il se moque de moi là ou quoi ? Je suis donc obligée de courir pour le rattraper mais bon, ça ne me fait pas de mal vu le froid qu'il fait dehors.

-Eh ! Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? Lui dis-je en mettant mon bonnet sur la tête.

-Pas envie !

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait encore?

-Rien ! Grogne-t-il.

-Tu rigoles ! M'exclamais-je en riant.

Mais lui ne rit pas. Bon …

-Hum … c'est … à cause de cette croisière ?

Et oui, l'évidence me frappe de plein fouet. Il n'a pas aimé nos « projets de célibataires ».

Contre toute attente il se radoucit, un peu …

-Non … Oui, répond-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

-Mais … Désolé, tu connais Lena, elle vit dans son monde.

-Oui mais son « comme promis » me dit que peut être, tu vis dans le même.

-Quoi ? Non mais je ne lui ai rien demandé moi ! Elle s'est mis en tête de me montrer que la vie de célibataire n'est pas si déprimante que ça, voila tout ! Tu voulais quoi ? Que je lâche en plein repas, comme un _expelliarmus_, qu'on est ensemble ? Au moins on fera dans l'originalité : crise cardiaque en groupe !

-Non bien sur mais … bon laisse tomber, je sais que c'est pas logique mais j'ai envie de bouder ! Ne le prends pas personnellement.

-D'accord, lui dis-je en riant. Oh tu sais que t'es mignon toi quand tu boude ?

Je lui fais un énorme bisou sur la joue qui le fait enfin sourire. Je m'éloigne avant que quelqu'un nous voit.

-Bon je te laisse bouder tranquille, à ce soir !

-A ce soir.

Le reste de la journée se passe bien, entre les cours qui se succèdent, Lena qui ne cesse de me bassiner avec sa croisière « caliente » (comme elle le dit si bien), Anthony et Sirius qui boudent et James qui tente de leur remonter le moral en inventant les blagues les plus nulles qui soient (si c'est possible de faire plus nul que d'habitude bien sur).

Vient enfin le moment de se préparer pour la fête ! Je suis finalement gagnée par la joie de Lena. Elle chante _« Voulez-vous__coucher__avec__moi,__ce__soir »_ dans la salle de bain tout en se maquillant pendant que moi j'essaie de choisir une tenue adéquate tout en riant grâce à elle. Je viens de voir la salle commune décorée par les soins de Lena et c'est plutôt réussi. Il y a un énorme buffet avec un tas de bonnes choses à manger et à boire. Si McGo sait ça, nous sommes morts ! Le plus dur à été de convaincre Lily Evans, évidemment. Elle était, bien sur, contre l'idée d'une fête mais surtout contre l'idée d'enfermer les plus jeunes élèves dans leur dortoir. Enfin, on ne les enferme pas à proprement parler mais on leur a organisé des jeux à faire, chacun avec leurs camarades de chambre, pour qu'ils nous fichent la paix. Il n'y aura donc aucun élève en dessous de la cinquième année.

Eh oui, il faut le dire, depuis qu'elle est avec James, Lily se ramollie. Un peu comme moi avec Sirius, c'est vrai ….

Bon finalement, j'opte pour la robe noire que ma mère m'a léguée.

-Kate ! Tu ne peux pas mettre cette robe !

-Mais pourquoi ? M'enquis-je avec surprise. Elle est très belle.

-Oui mais tu l'as déjà porté à une soirée, dans le bar à Londres, me dit-elle comme si j'avais l'Alzheimer.

-Et alors ?

Elle est vraiment tarée cette fille !

-Et alors ? Et alors c'est contraire au Code Vestimentaire ! On ne porte pas deux fois la même robe.

-C'est ça, comme si j'avais les moyens de m'en acheter une nouvelle pour chaque soirée, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce qui compte, c'est que j'aime la porter.

-Tsss, comme tu veux.

-Bon aller c'est l'heure ! La pressais-je.

Ce serait bête qu'on arrive en retard pour crier « SURPRISE » ! Nous descendons les escaliers en même temps que tous nos camarades. Le plus drôle, c'est de trouver une cachette pour tout le monde en moins de deux minutes. Enfin quand je dis drôle, vous vous doutez qu'en pratique ça l'est beaucoup moins. Lena me jette derrière l'un des canapés qu'elle a alignés près des murs pour gagner de la place. Quelqu'un éteint la lumière et nous attendons patiemment.

Le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvre enfin et nous sortons tous de notre cachette pour crier le fameux :

-SURPRIIIISEEEE !

-Oh merci, fallait pas ! S'exclame Sirius.

-Non vraiment c'est très gentil, renchérit James, hilare.

Tout le monde grogne en voyant apparaitre ces deux idiots au lieu d'Anthony. Ils l'ont fait exprès j'en suis sure.

-Roh mais c'est pas vrai ! S'écrie Lena. Vous l'avez fait exprès, hein ? Dépêchez-vous il va arriver !

-Le faire exprès ? S'exclame James. C'est pas not' genre ça !

-Non, enchaine Sirius, on apporte de la biéraubeurre !

Lena les empoigne violemment pour les jeter à leur tour derrière le canapé. Et on recommence notre jeu de cache-cache ! Mais Anthony n'arrive toujours pas … Merde !

Sirius en profite pour glisser sa main dans la mienne. Quand je pense que c'est le seul contact physique que l'on aura de la soirée, ça me frustre.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs secondes qui m'ont parues interminables, le portrait s'ouvre à nouveau. Reste plus qu'a espérer que cette fois-ci c'est la bonne …

-SURPRISE !

Surpris, pour le coup il l'est ! Puis il éclate de rire avant de prendre sa copine dans les bras pour la remercier.

-Joyeux anniversaire, lui dis-je en le prenant dans les bras.

-Merci ! Je vous ai détestées toute la journée, nous dit-il à toutes les trois.

-On sait, c'était si mignon ! S'exclame Lena. Aller, maintenant profite de ta fête.

Il part dire bonjour à tout le monde et Lena m'entraine vers le buffet.

-Viens vite, si on ne mange pas maintenant y aura plus rien dans dix minutes !

Elle se jette sur tout ce qui est mangeable et moi aussi finalement.

Quelques petits fours et bièraubeurres plus tard, la fête bat son plein. Lena déborde d'une énergie redoutable. Ca me fait plaisir qu'elle soit redevenue comme avant.

-Salut les filles ca va ?

-Hey Andy ! Oui et toi ? Répondis-je avec enthousiasme.

Je ne savais pas qu'Andy Sanders serait invité mais ca me fait plaisir de le revoir. Lena s'immisce aussitôt dans la conversation.

-T'as vraiment de la chance qu'il daigne encore te parler, me dit-elle d'un air hautain.

-Héééé !

Andy éclate de rire, bien sur. J'ai jamais vu un mec aussi cool et zen que lui. Lena repart sur la piste en riant. Bon d'accord, c'est une petite vanne gentille mais quand même !

-A ce propos, me dit-il, ça s'est arrangé ton problème ?

-Quel problème ?

-Ce garçon …

-Aaah !

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre. Oui ? Non ?

-Ne le répète pas à Lena mais … oui, répondis-je avec un sourire.

-Ah je suis content pour toi, me dit-il sincèrement et sans insister davantage.

Il me laisse pour inviter une fille à danser tandis que Lena revient, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main.

-Wouhou ! Qu'est-ce qu'on s'éclate !

Elle vide son verre d'une traite et s'en ressert un, sans m'oublier au passage. Puis elle regarde la piste de danse d'un drôle d'air.

-Il est vraiment gentil ce Sanders.

-Oui, approuvais-je.

-Et très mignon en plus ! Regarde moi ça, il danse comme un dieu.

-Euh Lena, ouh ouh ! Dis-je en passant ma main devant ses yeux. Tu baves là !

-Kate, ça te dérangerais si … Sanders et moi … ?

-Quoi ? Ah non, je ne te permettrais pas de le prendre et le jeter comme bon te semble. Ce gars là est vraiment trop gentil pour tes histoires à dormir debout !

-Mais nooon ! J'ai pas dit que je voulais juste coucher avec lui ! Tu as vraiment une piètre opinion de moi !

-Et à qui la faute ? Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

-Bin … lui proposer d'aller boire un verre avec moi, faire connaissance ...

-Non ! Lena Spencer envisage d'être en couple ? M'exclamais-je.

-Eh calme toi, on ne sait pas encore s'il serait d'accord.

Et en plus elle doute qu'il veuille d'elle ! Là, c'est grave !

-Mais ça veut dire que l'on va devoir annuler cette croisière pour célibataires ? Demandais-je avec espoir.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Non ! Par solidarité pour toi j'irais. Je n'aurais qu'à tenter ma chance avec lui après les vacances.

-Ah.

Bon, tant pis, je vais devoir l'endurer cette croisière. Je vide moi aussi mon verre. Sirius et Remus nous rejoignent, sourire aux lèvres. Tient, monsieur ne boude plus !

-Quoi encore, les têtes de nœuds ? Cette fois c'est la fête qui est ringarde ? S'enquit Lena.

-Non, répond calmement Sirius, juste toi.

Ah ah ! J'adore quand ces deux-là se disputent ! Visiblement cela amuse Remus aussi qui pouffe de rire. Lena ne relève pas, elle semble à court d'arguments. Je crois qu'elle est malade, sinon je ne me l'explique pas.

-Bon Kate tu m'arranges le coup avec Sanders ou quoi ? Me demande-t-elle de la façon la moins aimable possible.

-Quoi, maintenant ?

-Non dans trente ans quand je commencerais à être ridée ! Réplique-t-elle.

-Continues à me parler sur ce ton et je raconterais les meilleurs histoires te concernant à ce pauvre Andy, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, la menaçai-je.

-Quoi ?

Non mais ce type à le chic pour débarquer au moment où on parle de lui, c'est dingue ça ! Lena me regarde de travers avant de lui adresser un charmant sourire tandis que Sirius lève les yeux au ciel, visiblement contrarié par la présence du pauvre garçon.

-Oh rien, s'enquit Lena, Kate nous racontait simplement de quelle façon déplorable elle t'avait traité.

Eh VLAN ! Quelle garce quand elle veut ! Elle ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. J'ignore ce qui l'a mise en rogne comme ça mais moi je n'ai rien fait.

Eh bah tant pis pour elle, elle doit payer pour cet affront !

J'ai cru entendre Remus murmurer quelque chose comme « Et c'est elle qui parle ! », je le regarde l'air suspicieux. Y a un truc qui cloche, il n'a jamais été d'aussi mauvaise foi mais aujourd'hui il se surpasse. Je remarque cependant que Sirius le regarde de la même façon que moi.

Bon de toute façon je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder là-dessus, Andy répond à Lena.

-Oh tu exagères, je survivrais, plaisante-t-il. Bien sur, je vais sombrer dans l'alcool, les potions et le chocolat, je finirais vieille homme éleveur de citrouille, mais je survivrais !

Après avoir ri je lui réponds sans passer par quatre chemins :

-Non en fait Lena se demandait si elle avait la moindre petite chance avec toi.

La mâchoire de Lena semble se décrocher, ah ah, elle va comprendre un peu ce que c'est que d'être humiliée par sa meilleure amie !

Andy a l'air plus que surpris.

-Avec moi ?

-Oui, alors ? Enchainai-je, incapable d'attendre.

-Désolé, mais … non. Pas la moindre petite chance.

Alors que Remus éclate d'un rire mauvais qui ne lui va pas du tout, Lena et moi avons les yeux les plus exorbités que jamais. D'une part parce qu'une réponse aussi claire et nette que celle-ci était improbable mais aussi parce que j'étais sure que personne ne pouvait dire non à Lena. Je crains d'ailleurs sa réaction.

-QUOI ? Explose-t-elle enfin. Jamais personne n'a dit non à Lena Spencer, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates !

Alors là elle se ridiculise totalement ! Je devrais faire quelque chose, non ? Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Sirius et Remus rient de plus belle.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, répond-t-il avec son éternel sourire gentil, je te trouve charmante et très marrante mais j'ai quelques principes quand même !

-Hein ? S'exclame-t-elle.

Oui moi non plus je ne vois pas de quoi il parle.

-Je ne peux pas sortir avec la fille dont mon frère est tombé amoureux quand même !

-Ton frère ? Nous exclamons nous d'une même voix (Sirius, Lena et moi).

Remus à toujours l'air de trouver ça drôle.

-Bin oui, Drew, répond Andy comme si c'était évident.

Attendez ! Andy Sanders a un frère qui s'appelle Drew … Et il y a quelques mois je suis sortie à Pré au Lard avec un certain Drew Sanders … NON !

-Han ! M'exclamai-je alors. Désolé Andy, j'avais jamais fait le rapprochement entre vous deux.

-Pas grave, je sais qu'on ne se ressemble pas vraiment.

Eh oui, le Drew Sanders qui n'avait fait que de me parler de Lena pendant des heures. Lena a l'air mal à l'aise, à mon avis c'est parce qu'elle ne voit toujours pas qui c'est.

-Bon aller, je vous laisse !

Andy disparait à nouveau, nous laissant seuls, en silence.

-Mais c'est qui Drew ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel et soupire d'exaspération ! Elle ne changera jamais !

-Si tu faisais attention à autre chose que ta petite personne tu le saurais surement, répond … Remus !

Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Sirius et moi partageons la même expression d'hébétude tandis que Lena devient rouge de colère.

-Tu me fais chier Remus John Lupin ! S'écrie-t-elle vivement.

Et elle tourne les talons telle une furie pour se précipiter au bar. Avant qu'elle ne me tourne le dos, j'ai cru apercevoir de petites larmes s'apprêtant à couler sur ses joues.

-Bon très bien, m'exclamai-je en empoignant sévèrement Remus, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Lena ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, réplique le préfet en portant un verre à ses lèvres.

-Enfin Lunard, ça crève les yeux, s'enquit vivement Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ?

Ah je suis contente qu'il me soutienne. Je sais que c'est pas grand-chose, mais quand même.

-Chacun ses petits secrets, répond-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Mais toi tu sais pour nous, lui dis-je.

-Oui, mais Lena ne sait rien pour vous, réplique-t-il en souriant.

-Ah tu admets donc qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous ! S'exclame Sirius. Sinon tu n'aurais pas fais de comparaison avec nous.

-C'est vrai ça, ajoutai-je.

-Merlin ! Parfois je préfère l'époque où vous n'étiez jamais d'accord !

Nous n'avons pas le temps de creuser davantage, Lena est déjà de retour. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, mais elle a tout de même une certaine capacité à passer d'une humeur à l'autre. A présent elle à l'air parfaitement détendue, en fait, elle fait comme si de rien n'était.

Mais un silence pesant s'installe. Situation qui à l'air encore plus décalé quand on fait attention au monde et à la musique qui nous entoure. Nous ne somme pas censés nous amuser, là ?

-La fête à l'air de plaire à Tony, dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Personne n'a le temps de me répondre, un Poufsouffle de sixième année s'incruste et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais apparemment c'est à moi qu'il compte s'adresser.

-Salut Kate, tu danses avec moi ?

-Euh …

Mais je ne le connais pas moi !

-Je m'appelle Kevin, précise-t-il en voyant ma tête.

Il tend la main, sur que je vais accepter.

-Euh merci Kevin, c'est très gentil mais non.

-Oh aller ! S'il te plait !

Et en plus il est lourd !

-Non merci, j'ai pas envie !

Je croise le regard de Sirius qui est, bien entendue, pas très content. Je le sens prêt à intervenir, du genre « T'as entendu la dame ? Elle veut pas danser, casse toi ! » avec une voix de cow boy (ne me demandez pas pourquoi). Ou encore mieux ! « Laisse ma copine tranquille ! » ce serait pas mal ça ! Ah ah ! Bon il faudrait peut être que je redescende sur terre là.

-Oh mais si même les filles célibataires ne veulent pas, avec qui je vais danser moi ?

Célibataire ! Célibataire ! Non mais ils se sont donné le mot ou quoi ? A croire que quelqu'un fait tout pour qu'on se dispute Sirius et moi. Je le vois inspirer un grand coup pour se calmer mais je ne suis pas loin non plus de m'énerver.

-Je ne suis pas célibataire, dis-je nerveusement, désolé.

-Ah, c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas danser avec moi ?

-Oui, répondis-je pour lui faire plaisir. Sinon il est évident que j'aurais accepté !

Pfff crétin !

Voila, maintenant ça passe ou ça casse. Quelle va être la réaction de Lena ?

-T'as raison de dire ça, parfois faut mentir pour qu'on nous fiche la paix. Sont vraiment lourds ces mecs ! S'exclame Lena avant de repartir vers le bar.

-Je vais y aller aussi, nous dit Remus l'air à présent maussade.

Vu la tête de Sirius et ce qu'il s'est déjà passé ce matin, je sens une nouvelle dispute arriver. Le monde est contre moi ! J'ose enfin le regarder, il a le visage fermé.

-Désolé, lui dis-je en le suppliant des yeux de ne pas faire une crise.

Il ne répond pas ! Bon, quand j'ai répondu que je n'étais pas célibataire, j'ai réellement pensé qu'il était peut être temps d'assumer et de le dire. Et même si je n'en ai toujours pas envie, s'il ne faut que ça pour que tout aille bien entre nous … eh bien allons-y.

-Tu veux danser ? Lui proposais-je.

-En public ? S'étonne-t-il.

Et vu ce que j'ai répondu à Kevin tout à l'heure, cela sous entend bien « officialiser ». Voila pourquoi il me regarde les yeux ronds. Il secoue la tête en signe de négation et me prend discrètement par la main. Ce n'est pas difficile, la foule est tellement dense qu'on ne remarque pas un si petit détail. Je me demande où il m'emmène comme ça mais je le suis sans poser de question.

Je suis surprise et commence même à stresser lorsque nous prenons la direction des dortoirs des garçons. J'espère encore une fois que personne ne remarquera rien parce que là je n'ose pas imaginer ce que nos camarades vont croire !

Arrivés dans son dortoir, il referme la porte puis se tourne vers moi pour prendre mes mains et les poser autour de son cou tandis que les siennes se posent sur mes hanches. On entend toujours la musique de la salle commune et nous nous mettons donc à danser.

Je trouve ça bizarre qu'il n'ait pas sauté sur l'occasion tout à l'heure. Lui qui n'attend que ça de pouvoir dire à ses amis que nous sommes ensemble.

-C'est bientôt la nouvelle année, me dit-il d'une voix faible pour ne pas couvrir la musique, alors si tu veux on ne le dira à nos amis qu'à ce moment là. Ce sera notre résolution pour l'année 1978, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Eh bien …

-C'est encore trop tôt pour toi ?

-Non, non je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Mais … pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu à l'instant ?

-Tu n'étais pas prête il y a quatre jours alors aujourd'hui ? Non je peux attendre. Puis je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux attendre le projet Dumby. Sinon le jour de la représentation tout le monde ne parlera que de ça au lieu de la pièce et on ne pourra pas tout préparer tranquillement.

-C'est censé me rassurer ça ? Plaisantai-je.

-Tu es vraiment une stressée de la vie en fait, s'exclame-t-il en souriant, je vais devoir te détendre.

Il lance un _alohomora_ sur la porte et prend mon visage entre ces deux mains pour m'attirer à lui et m'embrasser avec passion. J'oublie alors qu'il y a une fête en bas, avec tous nos amis qui nous cherche surement. Il n'y a plus que le contact de sa peau contre la mienne qui compte. C'est doux, chaud et tellement réconfortant. Je me presse contre lui et nous nous embrassons encore. Il nous entraine vers son lit et une fois que nous y sommes allongés il sourit en faisant glisser les bretelles de ma robe.

-Je me souviens de cette robe.

-Ah bon ? M'enquis-je avec étonnement.

-Tu la portais dans ce bar il y a deux mois. Toute la soirée je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : te l'enlever. Même si elle te va très bien.

-Ah Bon ? Répétai-je. Pourtant moi je me rappelle que tu as passé la soirée à nous embêter Lena et moi.

-Oui parce que toi tu as été très tendre avec moi, me dit-il ironiquement.

-Non mais moi je n'avais pas envie de t'arracher les vêtements en même temps que je t'insultais, répliquai-je.

-Touché, dit-il l'air vexé. Tu n'y pensais même pas un peu ?

-Non, désolé ce soir là j'avais surtout envie de t'étrangler, lui répondis-je avec un sourire sadique. Et puis … il faut dire que même si ça m'était venu à l'esprit, l'évocation de ton « cornichon » aurait tôt fait de m'enlever cette idée de la tête.

(cf : Chapitre 13)

-Rah encore cette histoire ? Spencer est vraiment une peste ! Mais bon, au moins maintenant tu sais qu'elle a menti. Laaargement même !

-Et voila, Monsieur tête gonflée est de retour ! M'exclamais-je.

-Mais tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? S'inquiète-t-il.

Ah les hommes et leurs problèmes de virilité ! J'vous jure ! Je lève les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à réitérer sa question idiote.

-Je t'en prie, arrêtons d'en parler, ça me file des boutons dés que je pense à toi et Lena, beurk ! Tu sais que normalement c'est rédhibitoire, ça ?

-De quoi ?

-Enfin Sirius, sortir avec toi alors que tu as couché avec ma meilleure amie c'est un petit peu bizarre quand même !

-Mais … on s'est juste embrassés ! S'exclame-t-il.

-C'est pas ce que vous avez prétendus tous les deux ! M'énervais-je

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit mais moi je n'ai jamais précisé ce qu'on avait fait exactement, se défend-t-il.

-Mouais, c'est peut être vrai. Mais ça n'explique pas comment elle aurait pu savoir que tu avais un « cornichon » !

-Mais elle a inventé voyons ! On parle de Spencer, là !

-Et pourquoi James y croit aussi ?

-Je lui ai dit la vérité mais apparemment le simple fait qu'on se soit embrassé le dérange, va savoir pourquoi !

Il faut vraiment que j'ai une discussion avec Lena alors ! Mais pourquoi m'aurait-elle mentit ? Où est l'intérêt ?

Il me regarde avec insistance puis s'accoude pour mieux me regarder et se pencher davantage sur moi.

-Kate, si je te dis que je n'ai jamais couché avec Spencer c'est que c'est vrai !

-D'accord, cédai-je.

-En plus …, commence-t-il l'air gêné, j'ai fait en quelque sorte un pari avec James.

-Quel … genre de pari ? Me méfiai-je.

-Nous nous sommes engagés à ne plus toucher à une fille tant que l'on ne serait pas avec … euh …

-Votre « folle » ? Suggérai-je en souriant.

-Comment tu … ! Remus, murmure-t-il, sait pas tenir sa langue celui là, hein !

-Ah ah ! Qu'est-ce que vous seriez devenus si ni Lily, ni moi, avions voulu de vous ? M'exclamai-je au bord de l'hilarité.

-Oh on savait que vous ne résisteriez pas longtemps, répond-t-il avec son célèbre sourire de tombeur.

-Pfff ! Alors ça veut dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Duwill non plus ? M'enquis-je, sous le choc.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Surtout pas elle ! S'esclaffe-t-il. Et surtout pas après toi !

Nos regards se croisent et nous rions en même temps, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut être pour se moquer d'Alicia Duwill.

-Ah ! J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand elle nous verra ensemble ! M'exclamai-je avec un rire de peste.

-Et ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, me rappelle-t-il comme pour m'interdire de me dégonfler.

Il nous reste donc une semaine et demie avant le début de la nouvelle année. Une semaine et demie de tranquillité pour ma part. Après ce sera le big bang ! Mais cette idée de résolution pour la nouvelle année me plait, ça me permet de me faire à l'idée et là au moins, je ne me défilerais pas. Enfin … j'espère.

A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre ! Je ne sais pas encore si j'écrirai un épilogue.


	28. The show must go on

Hello hello!

Bon je sais, on est jeudi, j'ai un jour de retard mais bon je pense que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

Quoiqu'il en soit, voici la fin, le dernier chapitre eh oui !

Mais je vous confirme qu'il y aura un épilogue car il y a encore trop de choses laissées en suspend. Quand, par contre ? Je ne sais pas encore, je ne l'ai pas commencé ^^ mais j'espère très vite !

Je voulais répondre à divers reviews qui me reprochaient la même chose. Beaucoup pense que la relation entre Sirius et Kate tournait un peu en rond. Personnellement je n'aime pas les histoires faciles, encore moins quand à la base il s'agit d'un love/hate (comme on dit). Kate ne peut pas tomber raide dingue amoureuse de Sirius, en quelques chapitres, alors qu'elle le déteste depuis six ans ! Sans oublier qu'elle a beaucoup de mal avec les sentiments tels que l'amour et l'amitié. J'aime les histoires d'amour compliquées, joué avec les sentiments de mes personnages et les faire évoluer. Ce ne sont pas seulement les sentiments de Kate pour Sirius que j'ai fait évoluer, mais c'est aussi son caractère, sa personnalité. Je ne pouvais donc pas boucler cette histoire en 10 chapitres. Après, c'est une question de gout, de préférences, …

J'espère néanmoins que ma fic ne vous aura pas trop déçus.

Voila je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu et reviewé ma fic, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

Gros bisous à tous !

Ceycey

**Chapitre 28 : The show must go on**

Ca y est, le grand jour est arrivé, le jour J ! Alors que je devrais me sentir soulagée d'être enfin débarrassée de ce projet Dumby, depuis hier soir j'angoisse, je suis stressée. Je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit ! Et si c'était un fiasco ? Si tout le monde, y compris Dumbledore, trouvait notre travail ridicule et se mettait à rire à la fin de la représentation ?

Plus concret et probable : et si rien n'est prêt à temps ? Il ne faut pas oublier que l'on a également proposé de se charger du buffet. Quelle idée ? Même si ce sont bien évidemment les elfes de maison qui prépareront à manger et enverront les plats par magie, cela demande un peu d'organisation.

Tout ça pour dire que depuis le réveil je suis une véritable boule de nerfs et cela commence à légèrement énervé Lena. A juste titre.

-Oh Kate, ça suffit maintenant ! Tu stresses ? Mais penses un peu à moi qui vais devoir jouer la comédie devant tout le collège sachant que les trois quarts des spectateurs n'ont jamais vu de pièce de théâtre de leur vie ?

Oui bon, elle marque un point. Des milliers même. Mais je suis comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?

-D'accord, d'accord, je ne t'embêterai plus avec ça. Mais es-tu sure de connaitre ton texte par cœur ? Non parce qu'il ne faudrait pas que tu ais une panne en plein milieu d'une scène et …

-Oh LA FERME ! S'énerve-t-elle.

Elle me force à sortir de notre chambre pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Mais je ne veux pas y aller ! Dumbledore à prévu, comme nous l'avions demandé, de présenter le projet pour expliquer à toute l'école pourquoi ils devront partir en vacances demain plutôt qu'aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas envie d'être montrée du doigt toute la journée. Il faut dire que j'en ai perdu l'habitude car le mois qui vient de s'écouler, il ne s'est rien passé de notable. Pas d'humiliation de la part de Skeeter ou une quelconque personne, pas de bagarre, pas de retenue, rien. Incroyable !

La grande salle est en effervescence ! Ces pauvres petits pensent partir en vacances aujourd'hui. Ah !

Mais très franchement je ne vois pas pourquoi Dumbledore ne leur a toujours pas annoncé la « bonne nouvelle ». Moi ce qui me plait c'est qu'avec ça, alors que ce projet était censé nous punir Sirius et moi uniquement, nos petits camarades vont en faire les frais également. Mais après tout, c'est légitime ! Nous n'avons pas été les seuls à se lancer de la nourriture dessus. Tout le monde à participé.

Lorsque nous rejoignons les maraudeurs à la table des Gryffondors, il semblerait que nous arrivions à pic pour assister à une rare dispute entre James et Sirius. Et visiblement, ce ne sont pas de simples chamailleries à en juger par la tête qu'ils font.

-Tu parles d'un meilleur ami ! Ronchonne James. Ne m'appelles plus jamais « mon frère » hein ! Parce que des frères, des amis, ça ne se cache rien, surtout pas un truc aussi con !

-Mais Cornedrue je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat !

-C'est ça ! Sauf qu'au bout d'un mois j'estime en avoir le droit !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit Lena d'une voix enjouée, complètement décalée en vu de la situation tendue.

Moi j'ai une petite idée de ce qu'il se passe. Pauvre Sirius, dire que son meilleur ami lui en veut à cause de moi. Mais il ne reste plus que quelques jours à tenir …

-Il se passe que Sirius à une mystérieuse petite copine depuis des semaines et qu'il ne veut rien me dire ! S'énerve James.

Bon, tout ça pour ça, franchement, là, James exagère. Même si je peux comprendre que des semaines sans savoir soit une situation difficile à supporter à la longue.

-Oh cherche pas, répond Lena désinvolte, elle doit être moche comme un botruc et puis connaissant Black ça ne durera pas !

-Pourquoi tu dis qu'elle doit être moche ? M'enquis-je mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi il l'a cache si c'est pas le cas ? Me demande-t-elle.

-J'en sais rien, répondis-je en m'attaquant à mon petit déjeuner sans regarder personne.

Je n'ose même pas demander « Pourquoi le connaissant ça ne durera pas ? », dans le genre discret on fait mieux.

Le seul qui semble s'amuser c'est Remus. Celui-là ne perd rien pour attendre.

-Moche ou pas, j'ai l'droit de savoir ! Ajoute James.

-Et tu le sauras, répond Sirius l'air las, c'est promis ! Mais pas tout de suite.

-Mais est-ce qu'elle est vraiment moche ? S'enquit Peter.

Tout le monde arrête net de manger ou de parler pour fixer cet idiot. Comme si c'était vital de le savoir.

-Mais non, répond Sirius à moitié abasourdi et a moitié lasse.

-Bah si, sinon tu …

-Elle est très belle, voila t'es content ?

Très belle ! Mouhahahahaha ! Je dois redoubler d'effort pour empêcher mes débiles de lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire.

-Bin qu'est-ce que t'as ? S'enquit Lena. On dirait que t'es constipée !

-Hein ? Non mais non, ca va !

Je rougis et reporte mon attention sur mon assiette.

-Votre attention, s'il vous plait.

Voila ! Dumbledore interrompt cette passionnante discussion pour son fameux discours. Tout le monde arrête donc de parler et manger. Ouf !

-Chers élèves ! Commence-t-il avec son éternel regard pétillant. Je sais que vous avez déjà préparé vos bagages et que vous attendez avec impatience la fin de la matinée pour partir en vacances.

Brouahaha général à l'évocation des dites vacances. Les élèves ont visiblement hâte d'y être. Dumbledore impose à nouveau le silence.

-Cependant, ajoute-t-il avec cette fois son regard le plus sévère, pour que chacun d'entre vous se rappelle qu'il est interdit et tout à fait irrespectueux de jouer avec la nourriture gentiment préparée par les elfes …

Je sais évidemment à quoi il fait référence mais nos camarades ont visiblement oubliés l'épisode de la bataille de nourriture, il se demande encore quel est le rapport avec les vacances.

-…vous ne pourrez partir en vacances que demain matin.

Des cris de protestations s'élèvent de part et d'autre de la salle. Mais ils n'ont toujours pas compris de quoi il retournait.

-Je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous se sont demandé de quelle punition avaient écopé vos camarades Kate Davis et Sirius Black pour avoir provoqué cette fameuse bataille de nourritures… Ou même s'ils avaient réellement été sanctionnés.

Regards noirs dans notre direction, je pense qu'ils ont enfin compris. Super, je ne pensais pas que Dumbledore commencerais par le début pour cette explication. Maintenant ils vont nous tenir pour responsables de l'amputation d'une journée de leurs vacances de noël.

-J'ai donc le plaisir de vous annoncer que je leur ai attribué une punition pour le moins originale. Ils ont eu pour mission d'organiser un évènement divertissant pour vous mais également ludique. Je leur ai donné carte blanche et j'avoue être impatient de découvrir ce qu'ils nous ont concocté. Vous devez donc vous rendre à vingt heure dans le hall ce soir. Aucune absence ne sera tolérée. Cette activité est obligatoire ! Je n'oublie pas, cher(e)s élèves, votre participation au gâchis de toute cette nourriture alors je ne tolérerais aucune plainte concernant vos vacances écourtées d'une si looongue journée ! Pour finir, ne vous inquiétez pas, vos parents sont déjà au courant et vous attendrons demain à la gare King's Cross comme prévu. Bonne journée à tous !

McGonnagall à l'air satisfaite d'entendre un discours si autoritaire sortir de la bouche de notre cher directeur. Lena et moi sortons de la salle en ignorant les protestations de nos camarades. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont pénibles à la fin ! Ce n'est qu'une journée de plus, qui plus est une journée de libre avec en prime un super buffet et un spectacle pour la soirée !

Alors que nous nous dirigeons dans la salle fondatrice, Lena aborde à nouveau le sujet de cette croisière pour célibataires. Au secours !

-Le départ est prévu pour le trente Décembre et le retour … le trois Janvier, dit-elle en lisant la brochure. C'est parfait ! Deux jours avant la rentrée.

-Ecoute Lena, dis-je en nous arrêtant net dans le couloir, je suis touchée que tu ais pensé à ces vacances pour moi et tu sais que rien ne me fais plus plaisir que de passer toutes les vacances scolaires avec toi …

-Mais ? Se méfie-t-elle.

-Mais je dois t'avouer que cette croisière de célibataires ne m'emballe pas. Je préfèrerais qu'on se refasse un voyage comme le Brésil ou alors la même croisière mais sans le côté « célibataire », tu vois ?

-Pourtant ça pourrait être drôle ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? S'enquit-elle visiblement déçue.

-Eh bien …

Je vais être obligée de le dire … Sinon elle ne comprendra pas.

-D'une, parce que j'ai remarqué votre petit manège à toi et Remus.

-Moi et … Lupin ? Ah ah, t'es pas sérieuse !

Je lis dans ses yeux qu'elle est mal à l'aise. Ah ah ! Il se passe bien quelque chose entre ces deux là. Bizarrement, une fois le choc passé, j'en suis ravie pour eux. Mais bon apparement c'est quand même pas gagné, ils ont peut être besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. Hum, et c'est moi qui dis ça !

-J'y ai réfléchis, et je pense qu'en fait il est parfait pour toi ! Je sais …, la coupais-je avant qu'elle ne nie encore, tu as peur d'une relation sérieuse, tu pense ne pas être encore prête.

Elle baisse les yeux, l'air coupable ! Je continue donc sur ma lancée :

-Et franchement tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre avant de te lancer dans le seul but de « profiter » encore un peu de ton statut de célibataire. Car on sait toutes les deux que tu as déjà eu ta dose d'histoires sans lendemain. Profiter, ça, t'as largement eu le temps de le faire. Je pense que tu es prête à passer à autre chose, tu ne dois pas avoir peur Lena, Remus n'est pas comme James.

-Je n'ai pas peur, se défend-t-elle, ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux y aller.

Je lui lance mon regard : « on m'la fait pas à moi » et elle soupire.

-Bon d'accord, je flippe un peu, cède-t-elle. Cette histoire avec James n'a pas été facile …

-Je sais, mais tu ne dois pas tirer un trait sur une vraie relation à cause de ça. Tu es forte ! Et puis tu as le droit au bonheur toi aussi.

-Bon d'accord, maintenant dis moi l'autre raison …

-…

-Celle qui TE concerne ! Et pendant que tu y es, expliques moi comment ça se fait que Kate Davis associe maintenant les relations de couple avec le mot « bonheur ».

Ah elle ne perd pas le nord ! Ca c'est ma meilleure amie ! Hum !

-Euh … d'accord !

Son visage s'illumine ! Depuis le temps qu'elle me demande de me confier à elle, et ce peu importe le sujet. J'opte pour la même option que Sirius …

-Voila alors … euh … Je ne veux pas y aller parce que je ne suis pas vraiment libre en ce moment. Et il risquerait de mal le prendre si j'allais à une croisière de célibataires, tu comprends?

-Oui, oui je comprends, s'excite-elle, mais c'est qui ? C'EST QUI ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse le lien avec la scène de dispute opposant Sirius à James alors malheureusement, je vais devoir continuer dans la voie du semi mensonge.

-Je ne veux pas t'en parler pour le moment parce que ce n'est pas encore sur, mais c'est … en bonne voie, répondis-je mal à l'aise.

-Oh Kate !

-Mais je te promets que tu sauras tout dans peu de temps, quand je serais moi-même fixée.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêche de m'en parler, même si finalement ça ne se fait pas, après tout, maintenant, toi tu sais pour moi et … Lupin. Même si en fait il n'y a absolument rien entre nous, tu m'entends ?

-Mais oui bien sur !

-Bon, si on en revenait à TES cachoteries ! Me sermone-t-elle. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

-Parce que … j'ai peur que ça me porte la poisse !

Elle me regarde bizarrement. Il est très rare de voir Lena Spencer abasourdie. Et ça a le don de me mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

-C'est si important pour toi ? Il te plait tant que ça ?

-Oui, avouais-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

Ce que l'amour nous rend niais, Merlin !

-Bon d'accord, on abandonne cette croisière et je ne t'embête plus avec ça, mais tu dois me promettre de tout me dire très bientôt !

-C'est promis, lui dis-je avec un sourire qui trahit mon soulagement.

-Bon aller, t'as du pain sur la planche ma belle !

Alors ça c'est peu de le dire ! Vivement demain que toute cette histoire de projet Dumby soit finie.

-Attends, dis-je à Lena, je dois parler à Remus je te rejoins là-bas !

Effectivement, j'ai aperçu Remus du coin de l'œil alors qu'il sortait de la grande salle.

-Quoi ? Je te préviens Kate, si t'as l'intention de fourré ton nez dans mes affaires ça va chier des bulles !

-Hein ? Ah non, non t'inquiètes pas je ne comptais pas lui parler de ça !

Même si en fait c'est une bonne idée, he he !

Elle acquiesce, finalement rassurée, et disparait par l'entrée secrète de la salle fondatrice.

-Remus !

Il se retourne et m'attends, main dans les poches.

-J'aimerais que tu me promettes une chose, lui dis-je à voix basse.

-Ca dépend de quoi.

-Quoiqu'il arrive, maintenant comme dans quelques semaines, promets moi de ne jamais leur dire que tu étais déjà au courant pour nous.

-Kate …

-Imagine la crise que feraient James et Lena en l'apprenant.

-Oui, d'accord, je ne dirais rien et je pourrais feindre la surprise quand cela arrivera.

-Merci, je ferais de même quand votre tour viendra, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

-Pardon ? Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre.

-Bin voyons, répliquais-je en souriant. Tout ce que je te demande c'est d'être gentil avec elle. Je sais qu'elle n'en a pas l'air comme ça mais c'est une fille extrêmement sensible.

-Je peux te dire exactement la même chose en ce qui concerne Sirius.

On s'échange un sourire entendu et chacun part de son côté.

Il règne dans la salle fondatrice un brouhaha énorme. Chacun met la main à la pâte pour la préparer au grand soir. Il faut installer les sièges face à la scène, le buffet le long du mur opposé et accrocher quelques banderoles et autres décorations. Bien sur, c'est très simple et rapide avec la magie. Mais décider de chaque emplacement c'est du boulot !

Non, en fait je suis juste stressée pour rien !

Les acteurs sont tous éparpillés sur la scène, en train de répéter leur texte en marmonnant dans leur coin. L'ultime préparation sera la répétition générale avec les costumes, les décors et tout le tralala … J'attends que l'on ait fini de préparer la salle avant de commencer.

Alors que je suis en train de déplacer les sièges d'honneur réservés aux professeurs, je sens une présence derrière moi …

-Tu peux me rejoindre dans les coulisses ? Chuchote Sirius à mon oreille.

Sans attendre ma réponse il part. Surprise, je déplace le dernier fauteuil et le rejoint mine de rien. Je le trouve derrière le rideau, mains croisées derrière le dos.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Rien de grave, dit-il en souriant.

-Alors ça ne pouvait pas attendre ? M'enquis-je. Je te signal qu'il ne nous reste que quatre heure et qu'en plus ce n'est pas discret de s'éclipser comme ça.

-Non, ça ne pouvait pas attendre, répond-t-il en m'embrassant.

Je me détends automatiquement. Ses baisers ont ce don sur moi. Je le laisse donc m'embrasser et frissonne au contact de ses mains qui descendent dans mon dos jusqu'à s'attarder sur mes hanches.

-Cesse donc de t'inquiéter ! Dit-il avec sérieux. Tout sera parfait et prêt à temps. Et à force tu vas stresser l'équipe.

-Je sais, désolé mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Hé, ne me dis pas que c'est tout ce que tu voulais ?

-Comment ça « c'est tout » ? C'était un baiser de Sirius Black tout de même, tu ne réalise pas ta chance !

-Tu ne changeras donc jamais, dis-je en soupirant et en tentant de dissimiler un sourire amusé.

-En fait, ce qui ne pouvait pas attendre c'est ça, dit-il en cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche. Tourne-toi s'il te plait.

Trop curieuse je ne pense pas à répliquer ou même à demander des explications. Je lui tourne le dos et attends patiemment. Je vois dans mon champ de vision ses mains portant du bout des doigts un collier. Je n'ai pas le temps de bien le regarder il le plaque contre mon cou en chuchotant « Joyeux Noël ».

Abasourdie, je me tourne vivement vers lui une fois qu'il l'a attaché, les mains plaquée contre mon cou pour tâter le collier. Me voir comme ça le fait sourire davantage. Je tire la chaine jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir à quoi cela ressemble. C'est une chaine fine et délicate, en or, avec comme pendentif un tout petit cœur rouge taillé dans ce qui ressemble à du rubis. C'est magnifique ! J'en suis sans voix.

-Je stressais un peu à l'idée de te l'offrir, dit-il en fixant la pierre, du moins au moment où je l'ai acheté car ce n'était pas très clair entre nous.

-Pourquoi, tu l'as acheté quand ? M'enquis-je.

-Quand nous étions sur le chemin de traverse, tu sais quand on s'est séparés pour nos achats de noël ?

Ca alors !

-Pourtant …, dis-je avec un sourire, moi aussi je t'ai pris quelque chose ce jour-là.

-Ah bon ? Fait-il, étonné.

-Mais … comparé à ça, maintenant c'est moi qui vais stresser à l'idée de te l'offrir.

-Mais non, je suis sure que tu as très bien choisi.

Il me prend à nouveau dans ses bras et après quelques secondes passées en silence, ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, je pense enfin à le remercier.

-Merci beaucoup, il est magnifique.

-C'est vrai ? Il te plait ?

-Oui, c'est surement le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'ait offert. Je pensais t'offrir le tiens demain, avant de partir en vacances.

-D'accord.

(NDA : Pour rappel, Kate à acheter un livre sur la mécanique moldue pour l'offrir à Sirius.)

Il m'embrasse sur le haut du crane puis nous décidons raisonnablement de retourner au travail.

-Aller c'est parti, on commence la répétition générale, que tout le monde soit prêt !

J'adore faire la chef ! Sirius rit en me voyant si heureuse de donner des ordres. Nous nous installons tous les deux dans les sièges d'honneur (Bin quoi ? Il faut bien être surs qu'ils sont assez confortables pour nos chers professeurs) tandis que les personnes n'ayant pas besoin de se trouver dans les coulisses ou sur scène s'installent sur les autres sièges.

La pièce commence avec une scène totalement imaginée par Sirius permettant de bien introduire l'histoire de la fondation de Poudlard. Les effets spéciaux, imaginés par Lily Evans, rendent vraiment bien. Je suis impressionnée !

Sur la scène, il y a donc trois élèves de première année, dans un décor sombre qui rappelle les rues d'un village moyenâgeux. Les enfants chahutent et sans le faire exprès, l'un d'entre eux fait léviter le corps d'un de ses camarades. Lorsque le garçon redescend, avec le troisième il se met à insulter l'enfant sorcier. Ils le rejettent et le frappent. C'est plutôt bien jouer pour des gosses de onze ans. La scène suivante, Lena et les quatre autres élèves jouant le rôle des fondateurs, se rejoignent dans une forêt.

-Il y a eu un nouveau cas, dit-elle aux autres d'un air grave tout en abaissant sa capuche.

-Il faut faire quelque chose ! S'exclame celle qui joue le rôle de Helga Poufsouffle.

-Je suis d'accord, enchaine le Serpentard qui joue le fondateur de sa propre maison, nous ne pouvons pas laisser des jeunes sorciers se faire traiter de la sorte !

-Bon, dit celui qui joue Godric Gryffondor, alors allons-y.

-Comment cela ? S'enquit Lena/Rowenna Serdaigle l'air intéressée.

-Créons une école qui pourra les accueillir en toute sécurité, le moment me semble finalement opportun.

-Mais vous disiez que …

-Je sais, mais la situation n'a que trop durée. A présent cette idée me semble bonne, nous allons leur apprendre tous ce que nous savons. Et surtout les protéger des moldus.

Je tourne la tête vers Sirius qui fait de même. Nous échangeons un sourire satisfait et fier.

Maintenant que je les vois jouer, dans leur costume, avec les décors et le reste, me voila un peu plus rassurée pour ce soir.

Huit heure moins une minute ! Sirius serre très fort ma main pour me rassurer. J'ai le cœur qui bat à toute allure !

-Ca va aller, chuchote-t-il.

Ouais, plus facile à dire pour lui.

Déjà, Monsieur à fait une crise parce qu'il ne voulait pas porter les costumes que nous a fait Lena. Ensuite, il déteste tellement les Serpentards qu'il refuse de les accueillir joyeusement et de les guider jusqu'à la salle fondatrice. Je lui ai bien dit que c'était bête parce que toute l'école sera présente en même temps et que donc il ne pouvait pas priver les autres de son « accueil chaleureux ». Il a donc décrété que c'était à moi de le faire. Lui qui aime pourtant attirer l'attention, c'est étonnant.

Alors voila, maintenant je stresse car JE vais devoir m'adresser à toute l'école en même temps et parce que JE vais devoir leur expliquer ce qu'est la salle fondatrice.

Il lâche ma main lorsque les premiers bruits de pas se font entendre.

Tout à coup c'est l'effervescence ! Du monde arrive de partout : les escaliers, les cachots, … Les professeurs se chargent tout d'abord de faire l'appel.

Enfin, tout le monde semble être là…

Après avoir entendue des « fais chier », « j'ai pas envie d'y aller », « dire que je pourrais être déjà rentré », « tous ça à cause de ces deux idiots ! », « non mais regardez comment ils sont habillés ces clowns », c'est avec soulagement que je vois Dumbledore appeler le silence juste en levant les mains.

-Nous voici donc au terme de ce fameux projet _Dumby_, dit-il en me regardant.

Oops ! J'avais oublié qu'il semblait au courant pour ce petit surnom ! Roh la honte, ça commence bien. Je vois que Sirius se mord la joue pour ne pas rire, sympa !

-Je vous laisse maintenant entre les mains de nos organisateurs, je vous prierais de bien vouloir vous montrer aimable et respectueux envers leur travail.

Je réalise maintenant à quel point cette punition est terrible ! Certainement la pire dont j'ai pu écoper ! Nuls doutes que maintenant toute l'école sait qu'il vaut mieux éviter les sanctions attribuées par Dumbledore.

Celui-ci coule maintenant vers moi un regard sous entendant : « je vous laisse la parole ».

-Bien, dis-je après m'être raclé la gorge et le cœur qui cogne fort contre ma poitrine, tout d'abord bonsoir à tous !

Certains répondent normalement, d'autres mollement. Chouette ! Lena m'encourage du regard.

-Nous savons a quel point vous êtes déçus de ne pas être en vacances à l'heure qu'il est. Mais rassurez-vous, nous n'avons pas prévu de vous faire passer une soirée barbante. Ce soir, nous vous proposons de découvrir l'histoire de Poudlard et de ses fondateurs, mais attention pas de la même façon que le professeur Binns…

Tout le monde rit à ces mots tandis que le professeur Binns en question ne fait même pas attention à mon petit discours.

-Et si vous avez réussi à tenir toute la soirée, vous aurez droit à une vraie soirée dansante ! De quoi commencer les vacances en beauté.

Là, tout le monde applaudit, surtout les filles. Je souris, enfin détendue !

-Mais il nous faut d'abord commencer par les choses sérieuses, dis-je pour calmer le brouhaha. Lors de nos recherches à propos des fondateurs, nous avons trouvé l'existence d'une pièce secrète au sein du château.

Je pensais que je perdrais tout de suite leur attention mais en fait, personne ne parle, tout le monde me regarde attentivement.

-Une pièce qui selon la légende serait le cœur de Poudlard, l'endroit même où les premières décisions des fondateurs ont été prises. Nous l'avons appelée « la salle fondatrice ». Vous noterez la grande originalité donc nous avons fait preuve (gloussement de rire général). Nous vous avons donné rendez-vous ici, car l'accès à cette salle se trouve juste-là.

Je montre du doigt l'entrée qui est bien évidement toujours cachée sous l'escalier. Si bien que pour le moment, ils me prennent tous pour une tarée.

-Sirius va nous montrer le chemin à suivre.

Il fait une drôle de tête, je lui donne un coup de coude pour qu'il se décide à faire quelque chose. Il se dirige donc vers l'entrée, tire le rideau qui la cache, sous les « oooh » des élèves qui n'avaient jamais remarqué ce rideau, tout comme nous auparavant.

-Comme vous allez le voir, les fondateurs ont redoublé d'imagination concernant l'accès de cette pièce.

Sirius dessine maintenant avec son index une poignée sur la porte qui est apparue derrière le rideau. Une poignée apparait donc, il la tourne tandis que tous nos camarades restent incroyablement silencieux. Je les invite à nous suivre dans le couloir de dix mètres de long qui suit, jusqu'à l'escalier en colimaçon qui descend vers la salle. Bien sur, faire passer tout ce monde par ces couloirs étroits est long. Tout le monde s'extasie sur les marches qui s'allument aux couleurs des quatre maisons de Poudlard, ainsi que devant les portraits des quatre fondateurs qui nous gratifient de commentaires : « Bonjour jeunes gens, bienvenus » pour les plus polis ou « Même mort je suis dérangé par ces vermines ! » pour Mr Salazard Serpentard.

Seuls ceux qui sont tout devant peuvent ensuite voir Sirius désigner de sa baguette les lettres qui formeront le mot « POUDLARD » et ouvriront l'ultime porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me positionne devant la scène, Sirius à mes côtés, et attends que tout le monde entre.

-Bienvenus dans la salle fondatrice ! Pour commencer nous vous invitons à partager ce buffet avec nous le temps que l'équipe se prépare. Mangez, buvez, faites vous plaisir. Ensuite chacun pourra prendre place pour assister au spectacle. Merci à vous pour votre attention.

Tout le monde se jette sur le buffet avec appétit et joie. Je suis contente de voir que nos camarades ont l'air de bien meilleur humeur !

-Bon, j'ai assez parlé, maintenant c'est à toi ! Dis-je à Sirius avec un regard sévère.

-Ils n'ont pas dû comprendre ton histoire de spectacle et d'équipe, me dit-il l'air moqueur.

-Bah tant mieux tu leur expliqueras ! Ca te fera quelque chose à dire !

Sur ce je le laisse là, j'ai faim et il m'énerve. Comme au bon vieux temps, j'allais dire mais en fait je ne sais pas si c'était si bien cette époque. Au passage je croise Lena qui part se changer et l'encourage vivement. Je sais qu'elle sera parfaite, je ne m'en fais pas.

Arrivée au buffet, je me remplis une assiette de petit-four. Miam !

-J'aime bien aussi quand tu boude, me dit Sirius qui m'a suivi, ça te fait une jolie bouche.

-Oh tais-toi, lui dis-je en souriant.

Bon c'est vrai que maintenant je ne peux plus lui faire la tête longtemps. Il rit, fier de lui. Nous nous chamaillons encore (gentiment bien sur) lorsque Dumbledore vient nous rejoindre, du jus de citrouille à la main.

-Eh bien ! Bravo à vous, cette pièce à retrouver toute sa splendeur, nous dit-il avec un sourire ravi.

-Merci professeur, lui dis-je en souriant aussi.

-Je trouve cette idée de punition fantastique ! Je vais même pouvoir l'attribuer autant de fois que j'en aurais envie. Vous avez pensé à une pièce de théâtre, qui sait à quoi penseront les prochains ? C'est fascinant !

Sirius acquiesce en souriant, l'air d'accord avec lui.

-D'ailleurs j'ai hâte de voir cette pièce de théâtre, tout ceci m'en donne l'eau à la bouche. Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, je sais d'ores et déjà que mon principal but en vous astreignant cette tâche à été atteint, c'est tout ce qui compte. Ne vous mettez pas une quelconque pression sur les épaules a propos de cette représentation.

-Quel but ? Demandais-je interloqué.

-Voyons Miss, rappelez-vous, me dit-il comme si c'était une évidence, l'objectif premier était que vous cessiez de vous chamailler comme des enfants et que vous réalisiez enfin que vous étiez faits pour vous entendre.

Non mais il débloque complètement le vieux, là !

-La violence n'est jamais la solution, seul l'amour triomphe, ajoute-t-il philosophiquement. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas difficile de remarquer à quel point les couloirs sont calmes depuis un mois.

Et sur un dernier sourire énigmatique il part voir les autres professeurs. Je me tourne vers Sirius, m'attendant à lire sur son visage la même incompréhension que sur le mien. Mais lui ça le fait plutôt rire, pour ne pas changer.

-Il n'a pas tout à fait tord, me dit-il en riant toujours.

-Mouais ! En tout cas si j'avais entendu ça il y a quatre mois ça m'aurait rendue malade.

Mais bon, dire que Dumby nous a concocté cette petite punition dans le seul but de nous rapprocher, je n'y crois pas. Entre la direction de Poudlard et celle du Magenmagot je pense qu'il a plus important à faire dans la vie !

C'est maintenant au tour du reste des maraudeurs de nous rejoindre.

-Voila donc où vous passiez toutes vos soirées ! S'exclame James en embrassant la salle du regard. Plutôt romantique comme endroit.

Euh …. Je regarde Sirius à la dérobée pour voir s'il pense comme moi.

-Tu me laisserais emmener Lily ? Demande-t-il à Sirius.

Ouf ! Ce garçon ne regarde visiblement jamais plus loin que le bout de son nez.

Désolé mais aujourd'hui je suis suffisamment sous pression ! Même si maintenant nous ne sommes plus à un jour près pour tout leur révéler, Merlin si on pouvait y échapper ne serait-ce qu'aujourd'hui je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante !

-Désolé Cornedrue mais après ce soir, je pense que Dumbledore veillera personnellement à ce que plus personne n'entre ici.

-Et puis cette pièce à bien trop de valeur pour accueillir des ados pleins d'hormones, déclare Remus avec un sourire amusé qu'il n'essaie même pas de dissimuler.

Je crois, non je suis sure, qu'il dit ça pour nous. Le bougre ! Je le déteste !

James se remet à bouder comme un enfant de quatre ans, il ne fait que ça en ce moment !

Une demi-heure après que nous soyons entrés dans la salle, il est l'heure d'annoncer le début de la pièce. Je pousse Sirius à le faire, qu'il remplisse un peu sa part aussi, non mais oh !

-Chers professeurs, chers camarades ! S'écrit-il. Le moment est venu d'assister au spectacle que nous avons spécialement conçu pour vous. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, il s'agit d'une pièce de théâtre, directement inspirée de la culture moldue mais bien sur revisitée par la magie, afin que le spectacle soit encore plus … spectaculaire. Vos camarades ici présents, vont jouer la comédie afin de vous conter l'histoire de Poudlard. Je vous en prie, prenez place.

Pour éviter un chaos dû a tous ces ados débiles se battant pour les meilleures places, les directeurs de chaque maisons les placent un à un par ordre d'année d'étude. Les premières années, étant plus petits, sont donc tout devant.

Quant à Sirius et moi, nous préférons assister au spectacle depuis les coulisses afin de mieux superviser et gérer les imprévus. De notre « cachette » nous pouvons tout voir, la pièce mais aussi les réactions des spectateurs et en réalité elles sont plutôt bonnes. Même les Serpentards n'arborent plus leur habituelle moue dédaigneuse doublée d'ennui !

Je suis tellement contente au fur et à mesure que la pièce se déroule que je ne vois pas le temps passer. La première partie passe à une vitesse folle. Elle s'achève sur la fin de la création du château avec les idées de Serdaigle. Celles à qui l'on doit les escaliers capricieux et les salles changeantes.

C'est donc déjà l'entracte.

-Je prendrais bien d'autres petits fours ! Déclare Sirius en sortant des coulisses.

-Moi aussi ! M'exclamais-je en le suivant.

Lorsque nous rejoignons tout le monde dans la salle, c'est l'effervescence. Tout le monde ne parle que de la pièce, des costumes, des dialogues. Bien sur, ils se sont déjà tous jetés sur le buffet qui a été réapprovisionné. Enfin tous sauf … Remus. Je l'aperçois du coin de l'œil, toujours assis face à la scène les yeux dans le vague. Je vais chercher deux chopes de biéraubeurre et le rejoint. Il me remercie à peine quand je lui donne la deuxième chope.

-Remus ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'était tellement ennuyeux que maintenant tu dors éveillé ?

-Ennuyeux ? Non, ah non, elle était … formidable ! S'exclame-t-il au bord de l'extase.

-Elle ? Comment ça elle … aaaah ! Tu parles de Lena ? Oui elle est douée.

En fait je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'habituer à une quelconque romance entre ces deux là. Ils sont tellement opposés ! En tout cas il se ressaisit vite :

-Vous avez fait du très bon travail, bravo.

-Merci, répondis-je avec beaucoup de fierté.

Mais je vois son visage devenir plus froid lorsqu'une ombre arrive sur nous. Je me tourne donc vers cette personne. C'est Lena.

-Lupin ! Dit-elle en feignant la politesse mais la voix très dure et le regard ailleurs.

-Spencer ! Fait-il de même.

Je les regarde sidérée ! Mais enfin Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre eux exactement ? L'ambiance est extrêmement tendue !

-Euh … Lena ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas censée te reposer dans les coulisses ?

-Si ! Mais regarde !

Elle se tourne pour me montrer une énorme tache sur le dos de sa robe. Et elle a l'air furieuse.

-Encore une petite vengeance de cette peste de Duwill ! Précise-t-elle.

-Oh celle là je vais la tuer ! M'exclamais-je.

-Aide moi s'il te plait, je ne peux pas y retourner comme ça, m'implore-t-elle.

-Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? T'as pas de baguette ?

-Je l'ai perdue, avoue-t-elle dépitée.

Je soupire d'exaspération et fini par la suivre en coulisse. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être sa mère. Je me dirige droit vers Duwill.

-Répare ce que tu as fais !

-Moi ? Je n'ai rien fait.

-Ne me prend pas pour une idiote ! M'énervais-je.

Merlin comment a fait Sirius pour la bécoter ?

-Spencer n'a que ce qu'elle mérite, réplique-t-elle.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches au juste ? D'avoir un talent contrairement à toi ?

-Je suis costumière, c'est également un talent, répond-t-elle d'un air suffisant.

-Ah oui ? C'est toi qui a créée les costumes peut être ? Ton rôle c'est seulement de t'assurer que les costumes sont utilisables pour les pièces suivantes et vu la façon dont tu les traite, on aurait très bien se passer de toi ! Alors oui, tu as raison, tu as bien un talent, c'est celui d'exceller dans la bêtise ! Maintenant fais moi le plaisir de dégager de là !

-D'où ? Répète-t-elle bêtement.

-D'ici, des coulisses, de la planète même si tu veux ! M'écriai-je comme une furie.

-Non je suis costumière, je dois rester jusqu'à la fin, mon rôle est essentiel.

Non mais je rêve, elle ne comprend vraiment rien celle là !

-Non tu es virée ! On a pas besoin de toi !

Alors qu'elle part en pleurant, je me tourne vers Lena, baguette en main, pour nettoyer la fameuse tâche.

-Bon aller tout le monde se prépare, le deuxième acte commence dans quarante seconde !

J'ai mal à la gorge moi ! Ils m'ont fatiguée, vivement la fin. Mis sous pression par ma faute, ils se mettent à courir dans tous les sens. C'est comme ça que Sirius nous trouve.

-Je vous quitte cinq minutes et c'est déjà la panique ! Décidément personne ne peut se passer de moi !

-Arrête de dire des bêtises et aides moi ! L'implorais-je.

-Pas besoin, il n'y a pas meilleure chef que toi.

Je lui souris, en me retenant de lui sauter dans les bras. L'acte II commence et nous voila enfin seuls, assis derrière les rideaux.

Nous sommes tout autant captivés que le public par la scène. Les fondateurs, tous tellement différents, ont du mal à gérer l'école ensemble.

-J'ai une idée qui pourrait nous faciliter la tâche, déclare Lena/Serdaigle. Nous avons tous des conceptions différentes de l'éducation et des qualités qui font un bon sorcier, alors pourquoi ne pas séparés les élèves en quatre groupes ?

-Oui c'est une idée, répond l'interprète de Poufsouffle.

-Il pourrait y avoir quatre maisons, chacune dirigée par l'un de nous, poursuit Lena l'air pensive.

-Des maisons dans un château ? S'esclaffe le serpentard.

De faibles rires s'élèvent de la salle. Sirius à côté de moi est tout fier de la réplique car c'est lui qui en a eu l'idée.

-Pourquoi pas, réplique Gryffondor. Chaque début d'année on pourrait faire une cérémonie de répartition. En fonction de leurs réponses aux questions qu'on leur posera ils seront répartis dans telles ou telles maisons. Et à partir de là, chacun sera libre d'accepter qui ce qu'il veut dans sa maison.

Le public n'a toujours pas l'air de s'ennuyer. Je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est un succès, pour une première. Le stresse envolé je souris enfin.

-Tu vois, il n'y a avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, chuchote Sirius.

-Oui, c'est vrai, admis-je.

-D'autant plus qu'on l'a travaillé dur ce projet Dumby, dit-il en m'attirant contre lui, enfin pas tous les soirs …

Il me ressert son sourire de séducteur en faisant cette allusion. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté je rougis, un peu honteuse d'emmener tout le collège là où tout à commencé.

Je ris quand même avec lui puis nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre quand une nouvelle scène de l'acte II se termine. Lena réapparait dans les coulisses, l'air absolument radieuse elle se jette sur moi.

-Ah ils m'adorent ! Je suis faite pour ça ! S'exclame-t-elle en riant.

-Hum !

-Je plaisante Black, épargne moi tes sarcasmes ! Ajoute-t-elle sur un ton sec.

-En fait c'est une bonne idée, lui dis-je.

-Hein ?

-Lena, pourquoi tu ne lancerais pas le théâtre à la mode dans le monde sorcier ? Regarde-les ! Ils apprécient, ça pourrait marcher. Tu lancerais d'abord une école pour apprendre à tes futurs employés, puis tu formerais une troupe !

-Tu vas loin là, dit-elle en riant, mais … c'est pas bête, y a matière à réfléchir. Bon aller, j'ai la dernière scène à préparer.

-Oui, files, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-C'est déjà la fin, observe Sirius en la regardant partir. On va enfin avoir nos soirées de libres.

A ces mots, l'angoisse me reprend. Dés la rentrée il voudra surement passer le plus de temps possible avec ses amis, recommencer leurs soirées, retourner au club de duel. J'ai peur qu'il n'ait plus de temps pour moi.

-Hé, dit-il en attrapant délicatement mon menton, je compte bien te consacrer la majorité de ces soirées.

Il me sourit, j'acquiesce et me détourne à regret. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il m'embrasse à ce moment là mais dans les coulisses c'est l'effervescence. Tout le monde se prépare pour la dernière scène. Pendant ce temps, l'avant dernière scène, qui réunit quelques élèves de premières années jouant le rôle des premiers étudiants de Poudlard, touche à sa fin.

-Aller, dis-je à nos camarades sans parler trop fort, les quatre fondateurs en piste pour le final, les autres vous pouvez retourner dans la salle pour voir la fin.

Lena et les trois autres acteurs principaux s'alignent derrière le rideau rouge, prêt à entrer en scène pour la dernière fois. Les autres sortent des deux côtés sans bruits et vont se placer au fond de la salle. Le rideau s'ouvre et nos quatre camarades s'avancent sur la scène. Dans les coulisses il ne reste plus que Sirius et moi.

Emus par l'aboutissement de notre projet nous jetons tous deux un œil sur la dernière scène. Elle est difficile car elle montre les fondateurs en fin de vie, prenant la décision de confier au choipeau magique le soin de répartir les élèves dans chaque maison. Puis, un à un ils rendent leur dernier souffle, chacun dans une situation différente. Serpentard hors des lieux de Poudlard bien sur, puisqu'il était parti suite à son désaccord avec Gryffondor. Et enfin des toiles de plus en plus récentes puis des photographies défilent sur un écran magique, représentant tous les directeurs de Poudlard encadrés du corps enseignant de leur époque. Lorsque la dernière photo s'affiche, celle de notre directeur et nos professeurs, la touche finale à la création de Lily Evans explose dans toute la salle comme un feu d'artifice moldu sauf qu'il s'agit de centaines de petites lucioles et de sorts multicolores inoffensifs.

Nous l'avons longtemps imaginé cette fin mais la voir enfin, en vrai, cela dépasse nos espérances. Sirius et moi sommes submergés par la joie et l'émotion. Et quand les acteurs encore sur scène se relèvent pour saluer le public qui les applaudit chaudement, nous nous jetons dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-On a réussi ! M'écriais-je.

-Oui ! Répond-t-il tout aussi fier. Mais je suis surtout heureux que ce projet nous ais rapprochés.

-Moi aussi, lui dis-je sincèrement.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime …

Il m'embrasse alors, comme il n'a pas pu le faire depuis un moment, faute d'intimité. Accrochée à son cou je me sens plus qu'heureuse, comme sur un nuage.

Mais je redescends avec stupeur de mon nuage lorsque les acclamations du public derrière les rideaux s'arrêtent brusquement.

Tout se passe en une seconde ! Il me faut plusieurs micro secondes pour me demander si quelqu'un n'a tout simplement pas fait disparaitre tout le monde, plusieurs autres pour m'inquiéter de ce qui se passe et les dernières pour tourner vivement la tête (en même temps que Sirius) vers le reste de la salle et y découvrir des dizaines et des dizaines de visages exprimant la surprise la plus totale !

Attendez ! Il n'était pas censé y avoir un rideau entre nous ?

Je remarque enfin que le reste de l'équipe se trouve maintenant dernière nous …

Ah mais oui ! Quels idiots nous sommes ! Ils étaient censés revenir pour saluer le public, d'où le levé du rideau.

La voix paralysée, en me tournant vers Sirius je suis seulement capable d'émettre un « eeuuuhh ». Lui-même, très surpris, serre mes mains le plus fort possible.

-Bon, au moins comme ça c'est fait, me dit-il mal à l'aise.

Je déglutis difficilement. Moi qui voulais officialiser avec douceur, c'est plutôt raté.

Le silence fini par être brisé par James, les yeux ronds et la bouche presque autant :

-Ca alors !

-Avec le macaque ? Poursuit Lena l'air traumatisée et choquée.

Sur ce, les filles se mettent à pleurer et plus particulièrement Duwill, Remus et Lily rient, Andy Sanders sourit comme attendrit par la scène. Un brouhaha de commérages commence à se lever, très vite interrompu par les rires de Dumbledore.

-Vous voyez Minerva, j'étais sur que ça marcherait ! S'exclame-t-il alors.

-Oh-Mer-lin ! Réussis-je enfin à dire.

Bon, va falloir trouver une autre résolution pour la nouvelle année … Je regarde Sirius et me sens soudainement plus légère face à son sourire confiant. Tout simplement, ma résolution sera de tout faire pour le garder à mes côtés ! Au moins jusqu'à l'année suivante. Après on verra. Ne soyons pas trop optimiste, sinon je ne m'appelle plus Kate Davis.

Voila ! J'espère vous retrouver sur mes prochaines fanfictions (eh oui j'ai encore un tas d'idées), pour vous faire patienter, voici les résumés de deux d'entre elles, celles que je suis sure de poster dans les prochains mois.

_Laisses nous la jouer à la Roméo et Juliette, bébé !_

OC/OC Epoque : 1980, première guerre.

Allie a toujours aimé les grandes histoires d'amour, celles pleines de tragédies, de sacrifices ainsi que celles qui vous submergent, vous transportent, vous dévorent. Mais jamais elle ne s'était imaginé en vivre une un jour. Dans un monde où la guerre à pourtant déjà tout emporté, que lui reste-t-il ? Aura-t-elle encore quelque chose d'assez précieux à sacrifier par amour ?

(résumé pas terrible je vous l'accorde, en plus je sais bien que le fait que ce ne soit qu'un OC/OC dans lequel aucun personnage d'Harry Potter n'est mentionné ne m'aidera pas beaucoup mais j'y tiens beaucoup et je pense qu'elle pourrait tout de même plaire.)

_Histoire de cape et de sentiments_

RL/OC Epoque : scolarité des Maraudeurs, 7ème année, février-mars 1978.

Quand la nuit tombe sur Poudlard, elle veille, traque et punis les indisciplinés ! Afin de faire régner l'ordre et la justice, Cassandre Withecker, modeste poufsouffle effacée le jour, prend l'apparence de « Poudlard Girl ». Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'un certain Remus Lupin tombe fou amoureux d'elle.

(Mon premier RL/OC, j'espère m'en sortir aussi bien qu'avec les SB/OC. En tout cas, celle-ci sera sans doute très drôle à lire)

Aller je ne vous embête plus, à bientôt pour l'épilogue et encore merci à tous les lecteurs et revieweurs !


	29. Epilogue

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Je suis la première étonnée mais j'ai réussis à écrire l'épilogue en une semaine, je suis très fière de moi. Bon, il n'est pas fantastique ni débordant de talents et il n'y a que 7 pages, m'enfin …

Voila je vais devoir indiquer que ma fic, celle qui m'aura pris trois ans d'écriture, est _terminée_.

Ca me fait tout drôle et ça n'a pas été facile. D'ailleurs je pense que ça se vois à la lecture, j'avais du mal à quitter Kate et Lena, ça aurait pu durer encore trois ans ^^

Bref, je remercie tous ceux qui ont reviewé, mais aussi ceux qui ont lu sans jamais reviewer. Ils sont nombreux à en croire les stats mais tout ce qui compte c'est que je sache qu'ils ont suivi du début à la fin. Ca fait plaisir :D

Bisous à tous et à toutes et à très bientôt pour ma prochaine fanfiction )

Ceycey

**Epilogue :**

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire ! Elle gigote, se tord dans tous les sens et alors qu'elle allait me mordre le bras, je nous fais transplaner. Oui parce que J'AI mon permis de transplaner, he he ! J'ai profité des vacances de noël pour pouvoir le passer et depuis je ne m'en passe plus, même pour aller de la chambre à la salle de bain, ah ah. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je finirai par m'y faire et j'arrêterai d'en abuser.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Lena se calme instantanément de peur de se retrouver désartibulée.

Lorsque nous arrivons enfin à destination elle recommence son manège jusqu'à ce que je la lâche. Elle me lance alors un regard de folle furieuse enragée puis émet un cri de rage. Pas très glamour tout ça !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? S'enquit-elle toujours énervée.

Tout comme elle, je fais un tour sur moi-même pour examiner les lieux. Nous nous trouvons dans une des banlieues chics de Londres. Face à nous, un magnifique manoir se dresse fièrement.

-Kate, ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je crois !

-Je ne sais même pas ce que tu crois, répondis-je en faisant l'idiote. Par contre, moi je crois qu'on est chez James.

Elle se met à crier, encore ! C'en est presque comique.

-Et j'imagine que tous ses petits copains passent les vacances chez lui, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-elle toujours énervée. De quoi tu te mêles, Kate ? Si je te dis que je n'ai pas envie de voir Lupin, c'est pas pour rien !

-Et si tu commençais déjà par l'appeler par son prénom, hein ? Non parce que sans vouloir t'offenser, Lupin et Spencer … on peut faire mieux comme surnoms d'amour.

-Mais puisque j'te dis qu'il n'y a pas d'amour entre nous !

-Mais oui c'est ça, fis-je avec un geste vague de la main.

-Enfin, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de toute façon ?

-C'est simple, je t'emmène ici pour que tu arranges les choses car crois-moi, si je passe encore une journée avec toi et ta mauvaise humeur je vais tourner folle ! Ou je vous assassine toi et Remus !

-Bon, si tu veux tout savoir, c'est LUI qui ne veux pas me voir, ni arranger quoique ce soit. D'ailleurs il n'y a absolument rien entre nous. Ca aurait pu arriver seulement à cause de ma meilleure amie qui ne dit que des conneries sur mon dos, ce cher Remus Lupin ne me trouve pas assez digne de lui ! Voila !

Tant de théâtralité, Merlin, pourquoi fait-elle toujours de sa vie un drame ? Bon, d'accord, je peux parler moi aussi.

-Moi, dire des conneries sur toi ? Non mais vas-y, dis moi ce que j'ai bien pu lui dire de si horrible.

-Tu lui as dit que Black et moi avions couché ensemble.

-Ah bin tiens ! Parlons-en ! M'enquis-je vivement. Si je l'ai dit, c'est peut être bien parce que tu me l'a fais croire. Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

-Je voulais juste un peu t'embêter ! Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Voila qui est très malin. Donc, Remus refuserait de sortir avec Lena parce qu'il pense qu'elle a couché avec Sirius … Mouais. On est en plein soap opera là !

-Il t'a dit clairement que c'est ce qui le dérangeait ?

-Oui, répond-t-elle plus calme.

-Bon alors rentrons et demandons à Sirius de gentiment aller lui dire la vérité. Lui, il le croira.

-Bin tu vois, c'est peut être justement ça le problème. J'ai peut être pas envie de sortir avec un mec qui ne me croit pas. Qu'est-ce que ce sera une fois en couple ? Puis de toute façon, ça ne changera rien …

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que même si on enlève le problème Black, il reste James. Et je suis _réellement_ sorti avec lui.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

-Et enfin, enchaine-t-elle comme si elle passait une épreuve orale des ASPICS, je suis sure qu'il utilise cette histoire comme excuse.

-Mais non Lena, ça se voit qu'il est intéressé par toi !

-Oui, il l'est surement, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, il s'interdit toute relation avec moi. Non mais les mecs torturés, c'est bon, j'ai assez donné. Bon aller viens on rentre.

Ah ah la blague ! Je ne suis pas venue jusqu'ici pour rien quand même.

-Non, répondis-je, moi je veux voir Sirius.

-Roh mais tu le verras à la rentrée !

-Non, ça fait déjà plus d'une semaine, je ne veux pas attendre.

-Eurk vous êtes mignons ! S'exclame-t-elle comme si c'était dégoutant.

-Pfff t'es jalouse parce que moi j'ai un petit ami ! La narguais-je.

Elle boude, les bras croisés. Roh alors il n'y a rien que je pourrais dire pour la faire changer d'avis ?

-Rentre si tu veux, après tout si tu ne veux pas voir le beau Remus ça te regarde. Mais moi j'y vais. Enfin … pas pour voir Remus, hein ? Rassure toi.

Sur ce je monte les marches qui mènent au perron. Une fois devant la porte, alors que je frappe à l'aide du heurtoir, Lena arrive sur ma droite, genre « ni vue ni connue ». Ah ah elle capitule ! Avec le regard nous communiquons toujours. Je lui fais comprendre un « ah ah je le savais » tandis qu'elle me renvoi un sympathique : « Toi, la ramène pas ! ».

Non mais qui l'eut cru ? Cette année, Lena Spencer et Kate Davis sont tombées amoureuses ! Non mais quelle idée.

Bon maintenant que je me retrouve devant cette porte, je commence à stresser car effectivement je n'ai pas vu Sirius depuis que je lui ai offert son cadeau de noël dans le Poudlard express. En plus, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de s'afficher en couple devant nos amis, ça va être une première. Je sens déjà les regards moqueurs sur moi !

La porte s'ouvre doucement sur une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, sourire aimable étirant ses lèvres.

-Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, Monsieur Potter vous attendait, dit-elle en nous laissant entrer.

-Parce que tout ça était organisé ? Me souffle-t-elle avec son éternel regard de tueuse.

Je l'ignore et adresse un sourire poli à la femme qui semble être une employée des Potter. Elle nous guide vers le salon où se trouvent James, Peter et Remus.

-Salut les filles, s'exclame joyeusement James, merci Greta.

La femme lui adresse un sourire affectueux puis s'éclipse dans une autre pièce. James vient nous débarrasser de nos capes. Remus et Peter nous saluent à leur tour. Et moi, je me demande où est passé Sirius.

-Il est dans la cuisine, me dit James comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

Je devine qu'il retient sa bouche de s'étirer en un immense sourire amusé. Oui, ça doit beaucoup le faire rire cette situation. Ca y'est, Sirius n'est pas encore arrivé que je me sens déjà mal à l'aise. Et ça doit se voir car il met sa main dans mon dos pour me pousser vers une autre porte.

-Pourquoi tu n'irais pas lui dire bonjour ?

Même s'il se moque ouvertement de moi (gentiment, certes), j'ai envie de le remercier. Je préfère aller rejoindre Sirius dans la cuisine, histoire que ces retrouvailles se fassent dans l'intimité, que rester planter là attendre qu'il vienne m'embrasser devant tout le monde.

Je lance un regard en arrière pour vérifier ce que fait Lena. « Ne me laisse pas seule ! » réussis-je à lire dans ses yeux. Oh chacun ses problèmes, hein !

Je passe le pas de la porte et me retrouve dans la cuisine la plus grande que j'ai jamais vue (hormis celle de Poudlard, bien sur). Sirius est là, en train de fouiller dans le frigo. Il a dut m'entendre car il se retourne immédiatement.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !

Oui, décidément, une semaine sans se voir ça m'a rendue maboule ! Mais bon, n'importe quelle fille normalement constituée aurait fait le même constat.

Nous nous sourions mutuellement, mais de façon un peu retenue, sans qu'aucun de nous ne bouge.

-Salut, me dit-il enfin avec son plus beau sourire.

-Salut, répondis-je en souriant aussi.

Finalement il pose le pot de glace qu'il avait en main et me rejoint en trois enjambées. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire Quidditch qu'il pose déjà ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je lui saute alors au cou, incapable de me retenir plus longtemps. Wahou ! Ca c'est du baiser !

-Ca va ? Me demande-t-il en en m'invitant à m'asseoir avec lui.

-Oui et toi ? Tu passes de bonnes vacances ?

-Très bonnes ! Je suis resté ici alors tu penses. Et toi ?

-Moi ? Euh … je n'ai pas osé passer Noël chez mon père, c'est encore un peu tôt puis la famille de Lena a insisté pour que je reste. Alors j'ai passé de bonnes vacances dans l'ensemble, si on oublie l'humeur massacrante de Lena.

Il a l'air curieux alors avant de continuer je jette un œil par la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté et si quelqu'un est susceptible de nous entendre. Je suis étonnée de ne trouver ni James, ni Peter. Seuls Lena et Remus sont dans le salon, chacun assis à une extrémité du canapé, les bras croisés, s'évitant le plus possible du regard. Bah c'est pas gagné ! Je me tourne donc à nouveau vers Sirius pour lui raconter le début de mes vacances. Lena qui ne m'a pratiquement pas adressé la parole pendant les deux premiers jours sous prétexte que j'avais trahi sa confiance, bla bla bla, que j'aurais dû lui dire beaucoup plus tôt que j'étais avec lui et que c'était sérieux, bla bla bla … Pour finir elle m'a plus ou moins pardonné quand je lui ai fait remarquer qu'elle n'était pas mieux puisqu'elle ne m'avait rien dit non plus pour elle et Remus. Je n'ai, par contre, pas osé lui reprocher d'avoir voulu utiliser ce pauvre Andy pour rendre Remus jaloux. C'est quand même ce que j'ai bêtement fait aussi alors …

Malgré tout elle est restée de mauvaise humeur justement à cause de lui. Refusant de regarder tous les films que je lui proposais sous prétexte qu'ils étaient trop niais, parce que dans la vie l'amour ça n'existe pas et les garçons ne sont pas aussi simples et gnia gnia …

Sirius a beaucoup rit mais a fini par m'avouer que de leur côté, ils ont trouvé Remus très irritable également depuis qu'il est arrivé la veille.

-Il va falloir faire quelque chose, conclus-je.

-Oh que oui, je ne supporterais pas cette ambiance pour le nouvel an.

Hein ? Ah oui c'est vrai, James organise la soirée du nouvel an chez lui. Ca va être génial ! Enfin, si ces deux-là arrête de se faire la guerre pour rien. Sirius se lève en tapant dans ses mains.

-Bon ! Autant s'y mettre tout de suite !

Je glisse ma main dans la sienne et nous nous dirigeons vers le salon, pleins de motivations et surtout de courage pour aider nos deux amis à trouver le bonheur. Ouh que c'est beau !

Arrivés devant le canapé, nous nous arrêtons net tous les deux, bouches bées devant une scène à laquelle on ne s'attendait pas.

Lena et Remus ne sont plus chacun à l'autre bout du canapé. Ils ne sont pas non plus en train de se battre à la moldue. Non ! Ils s'embrassent à pleine bouche ! Comme si chacun allait bientôt être privé d'oxygène !

Une fois la surprise passée, Sirius éclate de rire.

-Eh bin vous voyez quand vous voulez ! S'exclame-t-il.

Les deux tourtereaux se séparent après avoir sursautés. Ils ont l'air gênés, bien sur. Ah ah ! Pour une fois qu'il ne s'agit pas de moi.

Eh bien ! Espérons que Remus va aider Lena à s'assagir et qu'elle, au contraire, l'aidera à se décoincer un petit peu.

C'est fou, en nous voyant Sirius et moi il est évident qu'on pourrait penser « Qui se ressemble s'assemble ». J'avais d'ailleurs révélé à Remus qu'il me fallait quelqu'un ayant le même caractère que moi. Pour moi, il n'y avait que cette expression qui soit possible. Mais maintenant en regardant ma meilleure amie, un poil vulgaire, libérée, sans gêne, sexy, pas très sérieuse, … dans les bras de Remus Lupin, calme, sage, discret, je me dis que finalement les contraires peuvent s'attirer aussi.

Je suis sure que vous vous demandez comment cela a pu se produire ! Bien sur, James leur a donné un petit coup de pouce en les enfermant dans ce placard. Il ne devait simplement pas se douter que ça irait jusque là. Sacré James d'ailleurs, j'ai bien envie de l'appeler Cupidon car sans lui et son idée débile de jeu dans le placard, peut être que je ne me serais jamais rendue compte de mon attirance pour Sirius.

Enfin revenons en nos nouveaux tourtereaux !

En tout cas, Lena n'a pas trop voulu m'en dire. Elle qui d'habitude ne lésine pas sur les détails dont je me passerais bien. Il semblerait que lorsque c'est trop personnel elle préfère garder ça pour elle. Ou alors c'est une vengeance pour ces derniers mois pendant lesquels je n'ai fais que lui mentir ou lui cacher des choses. Oui c'est possible, ça lui ressemble.

Enfin, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a quelques semaines ils ont commencé à se rapprocher. James étant souvent avec Lily, Sirius avec moi (officiellement pour le projet Dumby), Peter euh … on ne sais où et Anthony avec Cérina, ils se sont vite retrouvés seuls au monde, obligés de passer des soirées l'un avec l'autre. Et puis une chose en amenant une autre … Ils se sont ensuite brouillés, Remus ayant finalement repoussé Lena pour une obscure raison, Lena l'ayant insulté de tous les noms et ayant décidé de lui pourrir la vie en représailles. Tiens, ça aussi ça lui ressemble bien !

Bref, une histoire tout aussi mouvementée que la notre !

Et voila, maintenant elle ne veut plus partir ! Passer l'après midi dans les bras de son Mumus ne lui a pas suffit.

-Lena je te rappelle que nous avons promis à tes parents d'être là il y a déjà une heure ! Lui dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Roh ca va ! Laisses-moi encore dix minutes, s'il te plaiiiiiit !

En soupirant je lui accorde ses dix minutes en précisant que je l'attends dehors. Non mais tout ce cinéma pour rien ! Elle le reverra demain son chéri puisque nous serons le 31.

Sur le perron, Sirius me rejoint.

-Je n'ai pas encore décidé si je trouve que ce nouveau couple est une bonne idée, décrète-t-il.

-Moi non plus, soupirais-je, mais bon, s'ils sont heureux tout va bien.

Reste plus qu'à caser Peter alors. Mais bon, là y a du boulot, si je puis me permettre.

Il me prend dans ses bras et embrasse ma joue, puis mon cou. Ce qui, malheureusement me chatouille et me fait passer pour une glousseuse professionnelle. Mais bon lui, ça le fait rire.

-La première soirée de la rentrée on la passe ensemble ? Me demande-t-il.

Je sais qu'en me proposant cela il veut me rassurer, me dire qu'il va essayer de me consacrer autant de temps qu'à ses amis.

-Hum, je sais pas, répondis-je pour l'embêter.

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Qui ne voudrais pas passer la moindre soirée avec Sirius Black ? S'offusque-t-il.

-C'était un test, décidément tu ne changeras jamais Monsieur-j'ai-la-tête-enflée !

-Et toi alors Madame-la-manipulatrice ?

-Tu es un gamin !

-Tout autant que toi tu es une gamine !

Bin vous voyez, malgré tout on continue nos petites chamailleries même si maintenant elles sont plutôt gentilles. Après avoir rit j'entoure son cou de mes bras.

-Bien sur que je veux passer cette soirée avec toi, acceptais-je avec joie.

-Tu as fais le bon choix, plaisante-t-il toujours.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Lui alors !

-A demain, me dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

-Roh c'est bon décollez-vous, vous vous revoyez demain ! S'exclame Lena qui vient de sortir l'air écœurée.

-Non mais tu peux parler toi ! Répliquais-je courroucée.

Grrr qu'elle m'énerve ! Sirius me calme avec un simple regard mais je sens que la soirée va être difficile puisque Lena va surement me chanter les louanges de son tout nouveau couple pendant toute la soirée. Au secours ! Je ne peux pas rester chez James ? Non, je plaisante. C'est bien moi qui l'ai emmenée ici justement pour qu'ils se rabibochent.

Avec un soupire je dis au revoir à Sirius puis suis Lena qui, maintenant, à l'air pressée de rentrer. Elle sait pas où elle a mal, elle, hein !

-Eh bin ! S'exclame-t-elle. On peut dire que la roue à tourné pour toi cette année !

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as pu t'émanciper, ton père t'a enfin reconnue comme sa fille légitime et l'a inscrit sur son testament, ta meilleure amie est géniale – enfin, ça, ça ne change pas – et tu formes un couple nian nian à souhait avec Sirius Black le beau mec de Poudlard !

-On n'est pas nian nian ! Me défendis-je.

-Et la prochaine fois tu vas nous faire quoi ? Demande-t-elle en m'ignorant. Gagner au loto ? Han tu me donnes la moitié si tu gagnes ?

-Alors là tu rêves !

-Hé mais c'est pas sympa ça !

Pour ne plus l'écouter je transplane en vitesse. Elle arrive quelques secondes après moi dans sa chambre.

-Bon, je te pardonne cet affront parce que tu es ma meilleure amie et que je t'aime !

-Lena, je n'aime pas quand tu dis ça, ça fait peur !

-Et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi mais je préférerais que tu me le dises.

-Quoi ?

-Aller, c'est pas compliqué : Je - t'ai - me.

-Ma parole la salive de Remus a grillé ton cerveau !

-C'est qu'il est quand même diablement sexy ! S'exclame-t-elle. Je suis sure qu'une bête sauvage sommeille en lui ! Bien sur, ce n'est pas tout ce qui m'attire chez lui mais …

Et bla bla bla … Elle m'exaspère et me fait rire en même temps. Je l'entraine de force hors de la chambre car nous sommes déjà suffisamment en retard, ses parents doivent être inquiets. Elle continue de déblatérer à propos de Remus …

Moi je n'espère qu'une chose : que ça dure, pour eux comme pour Sirius et moi. J'ai vécu assez de drame ces derniers mois pour une vie entière.

D'accord, avoir Sirius Black en guise de récompense c'est pas mal, pas mal du tout même. C'est le genre de chose, qui vous aide à vous sentir bien, tout simplement.

(Il est à moi euh, il est à moi euh, il est à moi euh, na na ni na nè reuh !)

Hum … il se peut que mon cerveau soit grillé aussi. Que voulez vous ? C'est peut être ça l'amour ?


End file.
